Aeternum
by PauYh796
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, próximo heredero de la multinacional de su familia, chico inestable desde que su Naruto se había ido, aún así había aprendido a aceptar esa ausencia. Entonces, qué clase de broma le jugaban poniéndole en frente a un tal Seichi Naruto, no sólo igualito al que había amado hace tanto, sino también con un pasado algo escalofriante y macabro. Au, Yaoi
1. Imposible

Hace mucho tiempo que estaba separado de _su _Naruto aunque aún no se hacía a la idea sabía que Namikaze Naruto se había ido hace tiempo; entonces, ¿qué clase de broma le jugaba el destino poniendo frente a él a un tal Seichi Naruto de las mismas complexiones físicas? Sin duda lo que quería el destino era burlarse de él por qué… el todavía amaba a Namikaze Naruto.

* * *

_Autor: PauYh796_

_Rating: T por futuros lemmons_

_Numero de palabras del capítulo sin notas: 7.039._

* * *

_Por siempre no significa todo el tiempo, por siempre significa que estas dispuesto a amar a esa persona toda la vida, que nunca la olvidaras… que por siempre sentirás ese cosquilleo en el estomago al estar junto a él._

**_ Imposible. _**

_Hace unos años, Japón. 25 de febrero. _

_—__¡Sasu-Chan!__ —g__ritó una voz a lo lejos__—__. ¡Sasu-chan! __—__Cuando llego se arrodillo al lado del pelinegro que estaba recostado contra un árbol intentando dormir. _

_—__¿Qué quieres? __—__dijo el de cabello negro abriendo los ojos._

_—__Es-__ca__-pe-mo-nos._

_—__¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?, la última vez que nos escapamos nos castigaron __—dijo __haciendo un puchero infantil._

_—__Sasuke-chan, tienes 6 años debes ser temerario._

_—__No, no quiero ganarme un castigo por tu culpa._

_—Vamos, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke_

_—¡Ya!, está bien Naruto, iremos. _

_Los dos niños se levantaron y escondiéndose entre árboles y arbustos llegaron a los límites del jardín. Ningún adulto estaba cuidando a los niños que corrían alegremente por el patio del jardín así que fue demasiado fácil saltar el pequeño muro y quedar afuera. Naruto comenzó a correr seguido por el pequeño Sasuke, ambos niños tenían 6 años e iban al jardín de su barrio. Eran vecinos incluso desde antes de nacer, con solo unos meses de diferencia Sasuke era mayor que Naruto. Corriendo apresuradamente se internaron en un bosque que delimitaba con el jardín._

_Después de correr unos minutos, se encontraron justamente donde querían, era una parte del bosque en la que había un gran lago que venía justo de la montaña, totalmente rodeados de la naturaleza se dejaron caer sobre el suave césped. La historia de ese lugar era interesante; hace uno o dos años Sasuke y Naruto se encontraban cerca del bosque, comenzando con una típica pelea por quien era más "fuerte", y para probarlo comenzaron a hacer competencias, las competencias cada vez mas difíciles hicieron que comenzaran a pelar en serio, corriendo tan fuerte que sus piernas temblaban del esfuerzo, o aguantando la respiración tanto que casi se podía ver como se ponían azules, así con diferentes competencias. Sorprendentemente iban empatados; no podían saber quien en realidad era más fuerte. Así que se propusieron una carrera de desempate, así comenzó la carrera, era hasta unos árboles más allá del bosque. No terminó muy bien y con ambos alegando que habían terminado primero, la cosa se tornó densa y comenzaron a golpearse y a rodar por el suelo. Al final terminaron en aquel lugar que desprendía tanta paz, y los golpes cesaron, dejando a dos pequeños niños rendidos en el césped con varias heridas en sus cuerpos, aun así en paz total. Con la respiración agitada se quedaron ahí horas y horas, lo suficiente para que el sol se escondiera dando paso al cielo nocturno lleno de estrellas. _

_Desde ese día casi siempre iban a ese lugar, era un lugar que nadie conocía, siempre Kurenai-sensei los regañaba por escapar del jardín y perderse quién sabe dónde, nunca habían podido dar con el escondite de los dos pequeños; así que por ahora era un lugar seguro. _

_—Sasu-chan, ¿No amas este lugar? —dijo el rubio suspirando. _

_—Claro que si Naru-chan._

_Se quedaron allí en silencio unos minutos más, después ambos se levantaron dispuestos a volver al jardín a sabiendas que apenas aparecieran les darían una buena reprimenda. Cuando volvieron a entrar al jardín muchos maestros los buscaban en el patio en el cual ya no había ningún niño. La primera en verlos fue Kurenai-sensei que se acerco rápidamente y le dio un golpe en la cabeza a cada uno._

_—¡¿Se puede saber en donde estaban, mocosos?!_

_Tanto Naruto como Sasuke se dieron una mirada cómplice. —Nop —dijeron al unisonó infantilmente. Por su parte Kurenai-sensei suspiro enfadada y solo les pidió que volvieran al edificio para su siesta. _

_Una vez dentro, ambos se acomodaron cada uno en un futón acomodado cuidadosamente para su siesta. Naruto, al ver los futónes muy separados se levanto y con una sonrisa confiada movió su futón al lado del de Sasuke y se recostó. —Naru-chan, ¿Qué haces?_

_—Me sentía muy lejos —dijo con simpleza para después comenzar a cerrar los ojos realmente cansado. Sasuke suspiro y no dijo mas, tímidamente saco su mano del futón para tomar la de Naruto casi al tiempo que se quedaba totalmente dormido. _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Hace unos años, Japón. 6 de mayo. _

_Las sonrisas tristes llenaban el lugar, muchos "lo siento" y "era una gran persona" se escuchaban en el ambiente, incluso por ahí rodaba alguna lágrima. Mientras todo esto pasaba había un niño, sentado en el rincón del lugar, sus ojos negros eran duros y se rehusaban a llorar, el traje negro que llevaba combinaba perfectamente con su cabello negro-azulado. _

_No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que una cabeza rubia llego al lugar, también llevaba un traje negro. Apenas llego al lugar se soltó bruscamente de la mano de su padre, que era casi idéntico a él en apariencia física, y se encaminó a buscar a su amigo. Pasó en medio de muchas personas empujándolas y susurrando un "perdón" a todo aquel al que pegaba. Recorrió el lugar unas tres veces y nada que encontraba al pequeño, cuando iba a comenzar la cuarta lo vio, alejado en un rincón, siendo totalmente ignorado por todos los presentes. El rubio se acerco rápidamente con la respiración agitada. _

_—Sasuke-chan, casi que no te encuentro —no obtuvo respuesta del pelinegro, el aludido solo se limitó a observarlo unos segundos para después desviar la vista hacia un punto muerto. Sasuke creyó que el rubio no se daría cuenta, que el rubio no vería a través de su máscara de frialdad. Pero no fue así, el rubio al instante supo perfectamente como estaba Sasuke, Naruto conocía perfectamente a su mejor amigo y sabia que no estaba nada bien, pero también sabía que nunca lo admitiría y pelear con él en esta situación no lo valía; por ello solo le puso una mano en el hombro como diciéndole "estoy acá, estoy contigo"._

_Así pasaron unos minutos, la gente seguía llegando, muchos hipócritas llegaban decían un falso "lo siento" y después desaparecían de nuevo, Sasuke no se había movido ni un poco, y Naruto imitándolo hizo lo mismo, su mano seguía en su hombro, para Sasuke eso era suficiente para mantener su cordura en lo que todo terminaba. Seguían en la misma posición cuando un hombre se les acerco, más bien a Sasuke._

_—Sasuke, quería venir a ver como estabas, se que debe ser muy duro para ti —dijo el hombre falsamente, algo que Naruto noto inmediatamente, estaba seguro que Sasuke también lo había notado, entonces no dijo nada. Sasuke ignoró al sujeto de la manera más hosca; pero ese hombre se negaba a rendirse—. Supongo que estas triste, después de todo tu padre acaba de morir, pero no debes estar deprimido, todavía tienes a Mikoto y a tu hermano mayor —de nuevo el hombre fue ignorado, así que antes de rendirse por fin dijo—. Sasuke, espero que nuestras compañías hagan negocios en el futuro —sí, eso se veía venir, lo que acababan de ver era puro interés de aquel hombre. Sasuke suspiro y esa fue casi que la primera señal de vida desde hacía horas por parte de Sasuke. _

_—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Naruto. _

_De nuevo Sasuke se sumió en un mutismo que a la vista de Naruto era absurdo, pero no rebatió nada, conocía a Sasuke lo suficiente como para saber que en un momento como ese no mostraría sus sentimientos. Era totalmente diferente a él, cuando Kushina, su madre, había muerto se la había pasado llorando de brazo en brazo, todo el mundo lo consolaba; incluso Sasuke lo consoló en ese entonces, todo el mundo lo entendió, era un niño de cuatro años recién cumplidos, obviamente le dolía la pérdida de su madre, pero el rubio hiperactivo lo superó, eso a vista de todos, aun le dolía no tener una mamá que lo llevara y recogiera del jardín como a los demás niños. Aunque… tenía a Mikoto, que tras la muerte de Kushina se había vuelto una especie de madre para Naruto, pero sabemos que no era igual. Naruto, a pesar de su corta edad, sabía lo que era perder a un ser querido, y aunque perder al papá no sabía cómo se sentía, supuso que no era muy diferente de perder a una mamá, era algo irremplazable. _

_La reunión siguió en las mismas condiciones, Itachi y Mikoto estaban muy ocupados atendiendo a los presentes que casi no notaban a Sasuke. El pequeño aparentaba que no le importaba, pero ¡Vamos!, ahora lo que más necesitaba era un abrazo de su madre diciéndole que todo iba a estar bien. Sabía que debía ser paciente y esperar, pero quería abrazarla. _

_Y siguiendo su deseo, se paro bruscamente alejando la mano de Naruto que aun seguía en la misma posición y comenzó a buscar a Mikoto. La vio a lo lejos y comenzó a caminar rápido hacia ella, por los pasos apresurados a su espalda sabía que Naruto lo estaba siguiendo; una vez llego lo suficientemente cerca de Mikoto le iba a hablar, pero no lo hizo al escuchar de lo que hablaba con uno de los presentes._

_—Mikoto-san, ¿Cuál fue la causa de la muerte? —preguntó el sujeto preocupado._

_—Me temo que no lo sé, fue demasiado repentino, Fugaku nunca estuvo enfermo… _

_Parece que ese fue el detonante que rompió la cuerda fina que era la cordura de Sasuke, porque pasó de estar con una cara de indiferencia a estar totalmente desesperado, su respiración se volvió irregular y la única manera que vio para calmarse fue irse de ahí. Por ello salió corriendo, Mikoto se dio cuenta; grito su nombre pero fue en vano, Sasuke ya corría muy lejos de ahí, y corría, y corría, no quería pensar en nada, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué justamente su padre tenía que morir? ¿Por qué era tan doloroso? Cuando menos lo pensó estaba internado en el bosque y solo se le ocurrió un lugar al cual ir. Sí, iría a ese lugar tan relajante, ese lugar que compartía con Naruto. _

_Se desvió un poco del camino por el que iba y en cuestión de minutos se encontraba de nuevo en ese lugar mágico, pero la paz que espero sentir no llegó, es más, sentía más ansiedad, ¡no había razón para que eso estuviera pasando! Le dieron ganas de gritar, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo vio a un rubio apareciendo por en medio de los arboles._

_—Me caí como tres veces intentando alcanzarte Sasu-chan —dijo divertido el rubio quitándose unas ramas que se habían atascado en su cabeza. Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa, muy pequeña, pero fue una sonrisa. _

_El rubio atravesó a trompicones el césped hasta llegar a Sasuke y le dijo en un susurro. —¿Estás bien? —el pelinegro no supo que fue, pero después de reprimir tanto sus sentimientos optó por dejarlos salir. Negó fuertemente con la cabeza y dejo que las lágrimas corrieran libremente por su cara, la primera reacción de Naruto fue sorpresa, Sasuke estaba llorando, su segunda reacción fue abrazarlo fuertemente, dejando que Sasuke llorara, y llorara…_

_—Sasuke, no lo entiendo bien, pero me sentiría muy triste si mi papá muriera —dijo acariciándole suavemente la cabeza._

_Sasuke no respondió y luego de unos minutos las lagrimas cesaron, luego se quedaron en la misma posición otro rato, mientras Sasuke calmaba su respiración, y luego más tiempo, aquella posición era muy cómoda para ambos, por su parte, a Naruto le gustaba tener a Sasuke en brazos, ese calor tan reconfortante que sentía era adictivo. A Sasuke le pasaba algo parecido, simplemente, se complementaban uno con el otro. Lentamente se separaron lo suficiente como para que la respiración del otro se sintiera en sus rostros._

_Naruto se acercó a Sasuke y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, lo cual ocasionó que el pelinegro se pusiera completamente rojo. —¿E-eso que fue? —preguntó sorprendido._

_—Papá me dijo que cuando alguien esta triste debes darle un beso para que se sienta bien._

_—¿Minato-san te dijo eso?_

_—¡Sí! —dijo con su flamante sonrisa el rubio, para luego quedarse en silencio unos segundos. Lentamente se acercó de nuevo a Sasuke para darle un beso en la otra mejilla. _

_—Papá también me dijo que cuando encuentre a la persona que ame debo darle muchos besos —sonrió—. Me dijo que la mejor prueba de amar a alguien es darle un beso en los labios. _

_Sasuke no tuvo tiempo a responder porque cuando se dio cuenta los labios de Naruto se habían posado en los suyos. Se unieron en un beso infantil y un tanto patoso pero no importó, un beso era un beso. _

_Se separaron y por primera vez Sasuke apreció la belleza natural del rubio, su piel era bronceada, totalmente diferente a la suya, su mirada cálida y ojos azul cielo, esas marcas extrañas en las mejillas, eran marcas de nacimiento y nadie sabía porque estaban ahí, su cabello era rubio como el sol, y su sonrisa, ¡ay! Su sonrisa, era cálida, reconfortante, enamoradiza. Pronto Sasuke salió del shock momentáneo y se fijó en la situación en la que se encontraba._

_—¿Ahora qué haces? —preguntó Sasuke aterrado._

_—Le doy un beso a la persona que más quiero._

_—¿En serio? ¿Soy la persona que mas quieres? —preguntó sonrojado._

_—Si, Sasuke-chan es la persona que más quiero en el mundo._

_"El amor no tiene edad", eso es verdad. En ese instante esos dos niños se habían enamorado perdidamente uno del otro, no había razón para separarse de nuevo, era un amor puro, uno verdadero, podían ser pequeños pero entendían lo que era el amor._

_Y nuevamente se dieron otro beso, seguía siendo infantil, solo un toque de labios que duraba unos segundos, pero seguía siendo algo realmente romántico. Justo cuando se separaron Naruto susurró algo. —Sasu-chan, prometo que no me separare de ti, estaremos juntos por siempre._

_—Por siempre es mucho tiempo._

_—No importa, cumpliré mi promesa Sasu-chan, porque te quiero._

_—Yo también te quiero Naru-chan._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Actualidad, Japón. 1 de mayo._

El sonido insistente del despertador lo obligaba a levantarse, acaso, ¿no podía quedarse soñando por siempre? El joven de cabello negro decidió no pelear más consigo mismo y se dirigió al baño, su imagen era bastante sombría, pero no haría nada para remediarlo, se dio un baño rápidamente, luego se vistió con el uniforme del instituto y bajó las escaleras cansadamente.

—Sasuke, ¿Desayunaras?—preguntó Mikoto desde la cocina.

—No, comeré algo en el instituto.

—De acuerdo, Sasuke, hoy no llegues tarde tu hermano Itachi dijo que vendría a cenar, parece que por fin tiene algo de tiempo libre del trabajo.

—Está bien, llegare temprano, me voy.

—Cuídate.

Sin más conversación Sasuke se encaminó al instituto, de nuevo había soñado con _eso, _¿acaso no podía olvidarlo? ¿Por qué seguía soñando con ese chico rubio? Lo peor del caso es que siempre soñaba con él en esta época del año, no lo veía hace unos diez años y aun no podía olvidarlo, era patético. Pudo seguir con su vida después de lo que paso, pero el hecho de que siga soñando con el dueño de esos ojos azules era realmente absurdo. Pero cada año, cuando se acercaba esa fecha comenzaban los sueños. Todo esto, soñaba con él y con el día de su _primer _beso. Si, Naruto había sido su primer beso, pero nunca podría decir que sería la última persona a la que besaría.

El pelinegro sacudió la cabeza bastante confundido, ¿cuál era el punto de los sueños? Acaso el destino se burlaba de él diciéndole algo como "no puedes estar con él, pero recuérdalo" Sasuke tenía que admitirlo, no tenía sentido engañarse diciéndose que no, pero era verdad, se notaba de lejos. Aun seguía enamorado de Naruto, pero ¡esa relación no es normal! Son dos hombres, la sociedad no lo aceptaría. Pero, los tiempos han cambiado, los homosexuales ya no son tan rechazados como antes, podía tener una relación con Naruto y nadie diría nada, incluso podían casarse y…

—¿De qué estoy hablando? —murmuró Sasuke para sí mismo—. Nunca podre tener una relación con Naruto, es imposible, yo… ya perdí mi oportunidad.

Hace tiempo que Naruto no estaba al lado de Sasuke, y eso no se podía cambiar, ya no eran niños, ya no podían jugar a las escondidas en el bosque y hacer carreras para ver quién es mejor, esa relación ya no existía, se había esfumado, Sasuke debía haber olvidado lo que vivió con Naruto, pero era imposible, totalmente imposible. No podía olvidar con facilidad a la persona a la que más quiso. ¿Quiso? ¿Tiempo pasado? El _seguía _enamorado de Naruto, pero en esa relación no había futuro.

—Naru-chan —susurró al viento, un susurro que nadie más escucho.

Ahora se encontraba a unos simples pasos del instituto, era hora de volverse frio y calculador, era hora de dejar a Naru-chan a un lado para vivir la falsedad, para ponerse una máscara y aparentar una personalidad que no es él, para sumirse en recuerdos junto a Naruto, para añorar la salida del instituto y poder ir al bosque, para estar un paso más cerca de Naruto.

Entró al instituto y de una vez se dirigió a su salón de clases, cuando entró la mayoría ya estaba acomodado dispuestos a iniciar su primera clase del día, hasta ese momento Sasuke se dio cuenta de lo tarde que iba al instituto.

Se acomodó en su asiento ignorando los gritos de todas las chicas del salón que se enloquecían con solo su presencia, se puso a ver por la ventana nada interesado en la situación, minutos después entro Iruka-sensei, el tutor del salón a darles un aviso.

—Escuchen, desde hoy tendremos un nuevo estudiante, se quedara acá permanentemente, por favor ayúdenlo y trátenlo bien —todo el mundo respondió con un si perezoso—. Anda, preséntate —dijo Iruka-sensei. Sasuke, hasta ese momento no estaba interesado, escuchaba al maestro a lo lejos pensando en la fecha que se acercaba, no iba a ser nada bonito ese día. Simplemente el hecho de pensar que ese día recordaría todo lo que había sucedido hace tanto tiempo era torturante, deseaba, realmente deseaba que pudiese dormir lo que queda de su vida, dormir y seguir soñando.

—Buenos días —dijo el nuevo estudiante—. Mi nombre es Seichi Naruto —Sasuke giró realmente sorprendido, había dicho Naruto, ¿verdad? Cuando vio al nuevo estudiante por primera vez casi se desmaya ahí mismo, ese era… ese era Naruto, el cabello rubio, los ojos azules, las marcas no estaban, pero a nadie engañaba, ese era Namikaze Naruto, no había duda.

Cualquiera que hubiera visto la cara de Sasuke en ese momento se habría aterrado, pero, ¿cómo no estar en Shock? Ese era Naruto, _su _Naruto, ¿era posible? ¿Era posible que el Naruto que tanto había amado se apareciera de la nada en frente suyo? No, eso era imposible, de seguro era una burla mas del destino, una burla que decía: "mira, si no sufrías ya con su recuerdo, mejor poner a un sujeto con el mismo nombre del Naruto que amabas, es más, que sea parecido físicamente". Ahora, por alguna razón esta "imitación" que se había interpuesto en su camino lo ponía ansioso, ¿Qué pasaría si este fuese el verdadero Naruto? El Naruto con el que paso casi toda su infancia, su mejor amigo, la persona que más quería.

—De acuerdo Naruto, —prosiguió Iruka-sensei—. Puedes sentarte al lado de Uchiha.

Momento, ¿había dicho Uchiha? ¡No!, pero, si lo pensaba, tener a este Naruto cerca le ayudaría a saber la verdad. Sonrió casi malvadamente, un nuevo plan se había formado en su cabeza.

Naruto llegó al lado de Sasuke y le sonrió, recordaba esa sonrisa, tan cálida. —Soy Naruto —dijo.

—Sasuke —dijo sin más. Eso era un punto en contra, si era el mismo Naruto obviamente recordaría su nombre, pero el sujeto si se había inmutado; había tres opciones; la primera, ese no era _su _Naruto; la segunda, este Naruto no recordaba su nombre; y la tercera, que fuese muy buen actor. Por su parte, Seichi Naruto se sentó con una sonrisa vaga en la cara.

Entonces Iruka-Sensei se fue y llegó Asuma, su profesor de física. Así comenzó su primera clase, una aburrida clase de física, Asuma-sensei; al parecer igual de aburrido puso unos ejercicios para que todos los hicieran como repaso antes del examen final; y el estudiante nuevo hacia muecas en señal de no estar entendiendo nada, se tomaba el cabello y se lo jaloneaba, comenzaba a borrar en su cuaderno cada que un ejercicio no le daba o simplemente no sabía cómo hacerlo; Sasuke, había acabado los ejercicios hace tiempo, y se dedicaba a ojear a Naruto con una sonrisa burlona en la cara.

—Hey, Sasuke, Sasuke —lo llamó Naruto.

—¿Qué quieres?

—¿Sabes cómo hacer esto? —preguntó con notoria preocupación en la voz.

—Sí.

—¡Dime como!

—Es un tema muy fácil, ¿cómo puedes no entenderlo?

—Nunca he sido bueno en física, ayúdame —Sasuke suspiró, giró lentamente hacia él y comenzó a realizar el ejercicio diciendo lentamente los procedimientos que hacía para hacerlo, Naruto miraba atentamente y asentía sin entender nada.

—Sigo sin entender —suspiró Naruto derrotado.

En eso, Asuma-sensei estaba dando una vuelta por el salón para revisar el avance de los estudiantes, cuando se fijó en Naruto se acercó. —Naruto, ¿sucede algo?

—Sí, no entiendo nada

—A ver —Asuma-sensei comenzó a explicarle y Naruto no cambiaba su cara de "No entiendo nada"; al final el profesor dio por entendido el tema y volvió a recorrer el salón silenciosamente; Naruto se quedo mirando la hoja del cuaderno por un buen rato sin pensar realmente en nada.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Todos los estudiantes salían desesperadamente de los salones de clase, por fin habían terminado las clases de la mañana, habían sido eternas, bueno, por lo menos así fueron para Sasuke que se había matado pensando toda la mañana, y pensaba respecto a cierto rubio que había sido transferido hace unas horas, simplemente se creó infinitos escenarios de que pasaría si ese fuera _su _Naruto, y también que pasaría si no fuese así. Al final no consiguió nada, así que decidió armarse de valor y preguntarle a Naruto de frente quien era y de donde venia.

Pero sin el suficiente valor para preguntarlo se dijo a si mismo que le preguntaría en la hora del descanso, después de las clases de la mañana, pero algo pasó: Apenas acabo la última clase antes del descanso Naruto se vio rodeado de muchos estudiantes, todos preguntándole cosas que el respondía vagamente, un chico, Sai, había invitado a Naruto a salir con él en el descanso, Naruto no se negó y se fue con él, con eso la oportunidad de Sasuke para preguntar se había esfumado; por ello ahora se encontraba caminando por los pasillos totalmente enfurruñado.

—¡Sasuke-kun!

Sasuke giro lentamente para encontrarse con unos ojos verdes. —Hola Sakura.

—¿Qué te paso? Saliste realmente molesto de clase.

—Nada.

—Te conozco Sasuke-kun, te pasa algo —dijo con voz acusadora.

—Sakura, ¿recuerdas a Naruto?-

—¿Namikaze Naruto?-

—Si.

—Claro que lo recuerdo, no podría olvidar a ese idiota… Era nuestro, amigo

—…

—Pero, —prosiguió Sakura—. ¿Qué pasa con él?

—El Naruto que llego hoy a clase…

—Sasuke-kun, ¿Te afecta que este nuevo estudiante tenga el mismo nombre de… _él?_

—No, no es eso… Aparte del nombre, es muy parecido físicamente.

—La verdad no recuerdo el rostro de Naruto —admitió ella apenada.

—Hmp —fue todo lo que respondió Sasuke.

—Como sea, Sasuke-kun, no te deprimas… No importa que este tenga el mismo nombre de Naruto, que no te afecte.

—Pero…

—Sasuke-kun —interrumpió Sakura—. Perdona por lo frio que diré esto, pero tú y yo sabemos que paso con Naruto, sabes que no va a volver, esta persona no puede ni es Naruto, el Naruto que tanto queríamos hace tantos años se fue, como si se hubiera mudado a otro país, allí tiene su vida y no volverá, así que, en serio deja que no te afecte… Solo vuélvete el Sasuke de siempre, frio y calculador.

_Mientes Sakura, así no soy yo. _Pensó Sasuke.

Sakura sonrió y puso una mano en el hombro de él justo después se fue hacia donde estaban los demás estudiantes; Sasuke se quedo pensando en lo que dijo Sakura mientras comenzaba a caminar lentamente por los pasillos, "_como si se hubiera mudado a otro país, allí tiene su vida_", debía aceptarlo, era como dijo Sakura "el no volverá", pero, ¿cómo había podido irse dejando a tantas personas tras de sí? Naruto, él le había dicho que lo quería, que era la persona más importante de su vida, eso, eso no fue una mentira, ¿verdad? Sacudió la cabeza intentando alejar los pensamientos, se odiaba en esta época, se volvía sentimental y sentía que su barrera se debilitaba, sentía que cualquier persona podría herirlo, que volvía a ser un indefenso niño de seis años. Al final decidió aceptar el consejo de Sakura y hacer que esto no le afectase, o por lo menos lo intentaría; por ello se encaminó hacia el patio, donde había un gran árbol que le recordaba _ese _lugar que compartía con _su _Naruto.

Cuando llego frunció el seño al notar que su árbol estaba siendo opacado por alguien más, se acerco dispuesto a gritar a quien fuera que estuviera allí, cuando le vio la cara al sujeto, no era nadie más que este nuevo Naruto que comía un gran Sándwich regando todo por todos lados. Sasuke se quedó parado un momento, recordaba algo.

_—Naruto, ¡Naruto! —gritaba una pequeña Sakura d años._

_—¿Qué quieres Sakura-chan? —preguntó el rubio metiéndose mucha comida a la boca._

_—¡No hables con la boca llena! Y, Naruto, come decentemente, tu comida no se escapará._

_—Prefiero asegurarme —dijo con la boca llena de comida y con una sonrisa burlona._

_—Sasuke-kun, dile algo —dijo la chica._

_Sasuke hasta ese momento se encontraba admirando el bosque en el que estaban; las tres familias habían decidido hacer "un día de campo", entonces, como era de esperarse, los tres niños se habían visto envueltos en el paseo; ahora los adultos estaban en otro cuento y ellos comían sobre un típico mantel de cuadros rojos y blancos. Cuando Sakura le hablo, Sasuke salió de su ensoñamiento y giro hacia la disputa que tenían los otros dos niños y sonrió burlándose de sus amigos._

_—¡Sasuke-kun! —gritó Sakura al ver que no recibía apoyo de su amigo._

_—Sakura-chan, —dijo el rubio (aun atragantado de comida)—. Déjalo, Sasu-chan me apoya en todo lo que hago._

_—Naru-chan, no comas así —dijo el pelinegro tiernamente—. Debes aprender a comer bien, después de todo eres el próximo heredero de una gran compañía._

_—Sasu-chan, te lavaron el cerebro, aun no quiero pensar en la compañía, y tu deberías hacer lo mismo —Justo después, Naruto le saco la lengua a Sasuke y Sasuke a Naruto. _

Un momento, ¿cuál era la razón de que Sasuke estuviera recordando algo como eso al ver a este Naruto?, bueno, este Naruto comía igual de grotescamente que _su _Naruto. Pero, _su _Naruto no es el único en el mundo que comía así, aunque, de nada ayudaba que este Naruto se pareciera tanto a su ex-mejor amigo.

—Hey, Usuratonkachi —saludó Sasuke.

—No me digas Usuratonkachi, teme —rebatió Naruto con la boca llena de comida.

—Come bien.

Naruto hizo un sonido de fastidio y siguió comiendo. —Dobe, ¿No estabas con Sai?

—Lo invitaron a un partido de Basketball, no quería jugar así que me quede acá.

El pelinegro se acercó y se tiró junto a Naruto recostándose contra el árbol… comenzó a contar los números en su cabeza en busca del suficiente valor para preguntar. Sí, se sentía patético haciendo eso, ¡vamos!, no era tan difícil.

—Dobe.

—¿Qué pasa, teme?

—…¿En donde viviste durante tu infancia?

Y de repente se formó un silencio, no era incómodo, pero tampoco era realmente cómodo; Naruto se sumió en sus pensamientos un buen rato, pasados cinco minutos o más, este Naruto habló.

—La verdad, no lo recuerdo… Cuando era pequeño tuve un accidente que borró todos mis recuerdos, no sé nada de antes del día en que desperté en el hospital, pero sé que viví toda mi vida en otro país, esta es la primera vez que estoy acá.

¿Amnesia?, así que era eso, ¿esto era una nueva esperanza de que _su _Naruto reapareciera en su vida? Un momento, él había dicho que nunca había estado en Japón, así que… sí, era imposible, pero… nada perdía en seguir preguntado, "_si, Sasuke, puedes perder algo… La poca cordura que te queda". _Dijo algo así como una voz en su cabeza.

—Dobe, ¿Conoces mi apellido?

—Claro, —una chispa de esperanza saltó en los ojos del Uchiha—. Uchiha, es el apellido de esa gran multinacional, ¿verdad?, claro, ¿cómo no conocerlo? –Y la esperanza había muerto de nuevo.

—¿Puedo preguntar una última cosa?

—Sí, supongo…

—¿Cuál fue tu primer beso? —y Sasuke lo sabía, el primer beso de _su _Naruto había sido con él…

—El primer beso que recuerdo, es con una chica, hace unos años —esa era la última pisca de esperanza que quedaba y sí, estaba siendo pisoteada—. Pero, —continúo el rubio—. Sé que ese no es mi primer beso, creo que mi primer beso fue en un sueño, yo… estaba con alguien importante, sé que quería mucho a esa persona… no lo recuerdo bien, pero sé que es así, yo, me sentía en paz… —enmudeció unos segundos para después son una sonrisa decir. —No me hagas caso, estoy delirando.

Así Sasuke supo que no podía rendirse, después de todo rendirse no es una palabra que este escrita en el diccionario Uchiha, tal vez, ese sueño fuese real y que ese sea _su _Naruto, no, aun no podía rendirse. Definitivamente debía encontrar la verdad. _¿Cuál es la verdad que quieres encontrar? _Dijo de nuevo esa fastuosa voz, pero, era verdad lo que decía, ¿Cuál era la verdad que quería encontrar? ¿Qué ese era _su _Naruto? Anhelaba eso con todo su ser, quería que este fuese el verdadero Naruto, pero tenía que dejar de pensar en cosas de niños, no podía aferrarse a una persona que era tan parecida a Naruto, Sasuke llevaba muchos años asimilando la situación y aunque aun no lo lograba del todo, de algo estaba seguro… _su _Naruto no volvería.

Ninguno dijo nada más y se quedaron en silencio, Sasuke logró dejar su mente en blanco y sentir algo de paz, paz que no sentía hace mucho tiempo, en cambio Naruto se sentía inquieto y no podía dejar de pensar que algo estaba mal, tenía un mal presentimiento, un instinto que le decía que corriera, que corriera lo más lejos que pudiese, que escapara… pero, ¿escapar de qué?

Así se acabo la corta hora que tenían de descanso, cuando el timbre sonó para volver a clases, ambos estudiantes se levantaron perezosamente y sin decir nada se encaminaron al salón de clases de nuevo, cuando llegaron Naruto descubrió que en seguida tendría dos horas de literatura.

—¡No puede ser! —gritó decepcionado mientras caminaba hacia su lugar.

—De acuerdo —dijo Jiraiya acomodando unos papeles dispuesto a comenzar la clase.

Sasuke ya no pudo dejar su mente en blanco y de nuevo todos los pensamientos que llevaban agobiándolo desde la mañana volvieron, entonces pensó en algo; la única manera de sacarse la ansiedad y la incertidumbre de encima era confirmar que este no era _su _Naruto. Pero, ¿cuál era la mejor manera de confirmar eso? Sin duda alguna hay ciertas cosas que Naruto no podría olvidar de ese tiempo, eso incluía a Itachi y a Mikoto, ambos se habían convertido en familia de Naruto; así que era imposible olvidarlos, _su _Naruto no olvidaría los brazos de Mikoto, sus cálidos abrazos, eso no. Y si Sakura no lo había podido ayudar ya que no recordaba el rostro de Naruto, sin duda ni Mikoto ni Itachi olvidarían a Naruto, si ellos le confirmaban que ese era _su _Naruto, él se encargaría de hacer que Naruto lo perdonara por lo sucedido tiempo atrás.

Ahora la duda era, ¿cómo llevaría a este Naruto a su casa?

Y como si el destino quisiera ayudarlo un poco Jiraiya dijo. —Bien, haremos un proyecto de curso, es algo simple, deberán leer alguna obra universal, analizarla y exponerla frente a toda la clase en tres semanas, tendrán poco tiempo, por ello deben trabajar duro; para que no quede tan pesado el trabajo deben hacer parejas… Y ahora, tengan el resto de la clase libre; no tengo ganas de enseñarles nada hoy.

—Hey, Dobe… seamos pareja —susurró Sasuke.

Naruto abrió los ojos totalmente sorprendido. —¿Q-Qué dices? —el pelinegro se dio cuenta de su "error" y se sonrojó.

—No, ¡no hablo de eso! Quería decir… para el trabajo de literatura… Dobe.

Naruto suspiró y susurro un —está bien— para después girar la cabeza lejos de la mirada de Uchiha sonrojándose fuertemente. Sasuke estaba en las mismas condiciones ¡ese dobe!... malentendiendo las cosas.

—Reunámonos en mi casa hoy para comenzar, no me gusta atrasarme con las cosas.

—Como quieras —dijo el rubio notablemente incomodo.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Por fin había acabado el día, un tortuoso día, Sasuke se sentía agotado por alguna razón; ahora se comenzaba a arrepentir de haber invitado al dobe a su casa para hacer el trabajo, quería llegar y dormir hasta que fuera hora de la cena con Itachi, pero eso no sucedería ya que ahora caminaba justo al hiperactivo rubio rumbo a su casa.

—¡Tengo hambre! —se quejaba el rubio.

—Deja de quejarte, ya casi llegamos… Te daré algo de comer en cuanto llegamos.

—Más te vale… ¡Y mejor que sea un gran plato de Ramen!

—Cállate —dijo estresado.

—Sasuke, sí que eres amargado, si eres amargado te mueres más rápido.

Iban caminando por una angosta calle, cuando llegaran a la esquina girarían a una calle el tripe de ancha que esta y llegarían a la entrada de su casa, una gran casa… Pero que en realidad le traía malos recuerdos. Este Naruto caminaba apresuradamente pensando solo en comida. Pronto se acercaron a la esquina justo antes de la casa de Sasuke.

—Dobe, ya llegamos, solo giramos y ya.

—¡Por fin!, Sasuke ¿No deberías coger el bus? Después de todo tu casa está realmente lejos del instituto.

—Me gusta caminar.

Naruto solo se encogió de hombros; unos pasos más y por fin se podía divisar la esquina, ¡la tan anhelada esquina!... el rubio se apresuro y corrió hacia el lugar con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

Pero, cuando llego y pudo ver la casa de Sasuke se quedo de piedra, la anhelada esquina ahora le parecía un infierno, le entraron unas ganas terribles de vomitar acompañadas de un dolor de cabeza titilante, se tomó la boca con una mano mientras con la otra se apretaba el estomago y caía de rodillas sobre la acera. Sasuke al notar que algo no andaba bien corrió hacia Naruto que agonizaba en el suelo.

—¡Dobe! ¡Dobe! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien? —le grito preocupado mientras se arrodillaba junto a él, Naruto no tenía conciencia de lo que pasaba, solo quería salir de ahí, miro a Sasuke a su lado y le pareció que no era él, veía a otra persona, eso eran ¿lágrimas?

Totalmente perdido en una agonía no deseable para ningún ser humano Naruto pudo articular una cosa antes de caer totalmente inconsciente.

—Perdóname Sasuke.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Un olor desconocido invadió la mente de Naruto que al fin recuperaba la conciencia; abrió los ojos bastante confundido, recordaba haberse sentido mal y desmayarse pero ¿Cuál fue la razón? Cuando se dio cuenta se encontraba en una habitación desconocida, estaba recostado en una cama que se le hacía muy cómoda, la habitación tenia colores oscuros y de tonalidades frías, a cualquiera le hubiera incomodado estar allí, pero por alguna razón a este Naruto no, se sorprendió al notar que por la ventana ya no estaban los rayos de sol sino la oscura noche, y se sonrojo al ver que no traía su uniforme puesto… Eso significaba que _alguien _lo había cambiado.

—Por fin despiertas —dijo una voz sobresaltándolo.

—S-Sasuke.

—¿Estás bien?

—S-Si, no sé qué paso… pero estoy bien.

—¿En serio no sabes que paso?... Es como si hubieras visto algo que no querías ver

—No, en serio no paso nada… Cuando era pequeño a veces me pasaban cosas parecidas, pero no es nada importante.

—No termino de creerte pero que más da… ¿quieres comer? De seguro tienes hambre.

—¡Sí!... gracias —dijo lo último en un susurro casi insonoro—. Por cierto, Sasuke, ¿Qué hora es?

—Falta un cuarto para las nueve.

—¡¿Tan tarde es?! —gritó levantándose rápidamente de la cama lo que ocasionó que un mareo extraño se formara en su garganta haciendo que cayera de nuevo sentado.

—¡No te muevas tan rápido!... Dobe.

—Lo siento —murmuró.

—Como sea, te espero abajo…

—Sasuke, espera —el aludido se volvió hacia el rubio—. ¿T-Tu cambiaste mi uniforme? —preguntó realmente sonrojado.

—Sí, no podía dejarte así… tu uniforme esta en el baño —dijo señalando una puerta de la habitación. Sasuke al ver como Naruto no cabía en su asombro añadió: —No es para tanto, somos hombres después de todo.

Y sin esperar respuesta el pelinegro giró y se fue, lo último que había dicho había sido una mentira, él, desde hace tiempo de había declarado gay y el hecho de haber tenido que cambiar al rubio supuso toda una prueba para él, tenia fornidos brazos, de seguro producto de largas horas en un gimnasio, también los abdominales bien marcados, las fuertes piernas, ¿cómo no volverse loco con algo así? Sasuke requirió de todo su autocontrol para no violar a Naruto ahí mismo.

Por otro lado Naruto se sentía muy avergonzado así que en cuanto vio que Sasuke salía de su vista corrió al baño donde por suerte y como dijo Sasuke, se encontraba su uniforme. Se desvistió pensando en la ropa que traía puesta, obviamente era de Sasuke pero le quedaba algo holgada, después de todo Sasuke tenía más músculos que él. Se vistió rápidamente mientras intentaba recordar algo de la causa de su desmayo, pero, nada… pero, para que llegara a ese extremo, al extremo de desmayarse, definitivamente su mente lo intentaba proteger de algo.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

—Sasuke —dijo Mikoto al verlo entrar a la cocina.

—Ya despertó —dijo sin más.

—Me alegro, me pregunto que le habrá dado.

—No lo sé, y él tampoco quiere decir.

—No te preocupes —dijo Itachi entrando a la conversación—. De seguro fue cansancio.

—Sasuke —dijo Mikoto con timidez en la voz—. Quería preguntarte algo, ese chico, ¿no es parecido a… _él? _—el pelinegro no sabía si estar feliz o no, su madre había dicho que este Naruto se parecía a _su _Naruto y si otra persona más lo decía es porque era real ¿no?

—Mamá —intervino Itachi—. Sabes que eso no puede ser real, de seguro es solo apariencia física...

Itachi tenía toda la razón y Sasuke lo sabía, pero no quería aceptarlo, quería tener esperanza… Estaban en silencio cuando escucharon pasos acercarse desde la escalera y segundos después como un rubio de ojos azules se asomaba por la cocina.

—H-Hola, perdón por la intromisión.

—No te preocupes —dijo Mikoto con una amable sonrisa.

—Mi nombre es Seichi…

—Déjalo en Seichi —interrumpió Sasuke, por alguna razón no quería que ninguno de los otros dos se enterara del nombre de este rubio, por lo menos, no aun.

—¿Vas a comer? —preguntó educadamente Itachi.

—N-No, lo mejor es que me vaya ya a casa… mis padres han de estar esperándome —_padres, _pensó Sasuke, _su _Naruto solo tenía a Minato-san.

—De acuerdo —dijo igual de amable Mikoto—. Pero ve con cuidado a casa.

—Si —sonrió.

—Te acompaño —dijo Sasuke.

Así los dos caminaron hacia la puerta de la gran casa Uchiha, que desde hace mucho estaba llena de silencio. Cuando llegaron a la puerta Naruto le dijo a Sasuke que lo acompañara hasta allí que de ahí en adelante podría irse solo. Sasuke no rebatió nada, solo lo dejo irse, se despidieron con la mano y así este Naruto se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche.

Cuando Sasuke volvió a la cocina Mikoto lo abarroto de preguntas que Sasuke solo respondió vagamente. —No sabes cómo me asusté Sasuke, llegas con un chico inconsciente en brazos, no dices nada y lo subes directamente a tu habitación.

Sasuke asintió mientras recordaba los momentos de agonía que tuvo justo después de que este Naruto se desmayara. Lo alzó en brazos y corrió hacia su casa dispuesto a llamar a una ambulancia, pero para su suerte cuando llego a su habitación se dio cuenta que este Naruto estaba durmiendo, ya no estaba inconsciente, ahora solo dormía con la respiración algo pesada debido a lo incomodo que era dormir con el uniforme del instituto puesto, así que pese a los reproches de su conciencia decidió quitarle el uniforme escolar para que pudiera dormir tranquilo, comenzó con la corbata, luego la camisa que desabotono botón a botón para encontrarse con el bien formado pecho y la espalda firme; alejando pensamientos "impuros" le colocó una camisa de alguna de sus pijamas; siguió con los zapatos y después… el pantalón. Sasuke había quitado esa prenda intentando no tocar mucho, y se rio cuando vio que este Naruto tenía unos bóxers de corazones rojos con fondo blanco, por suerte, para él, los bóxers eran holgados y no se le marcaba _nada. _Cuando por fin término de vestir a este Naruto lo había dejado durmiendo en su cama y se había ido, después había soportado las preguntas de Mikoto, y justo cuando pensó que había acabado llegaba Itachi y tuvo que contar la misma historia por segunda vez.

—Sasuke —lo llamó Itachi.

—¿Qué quieres nii-san?

—Aun eres un niño, por eso quiero decirte algo… —y acá iba otro sermón de su hermano mayor—. Sasuke, no quiero que te hagas ilusiones, esta persona es parecida a Naruto pero de ahí no pasa, ¿entiendes?

—Si, Nii-san, lo entiendo, me he estado auto convenciendo desde esta mañana de que ese no es Namikaze Naruto.

—Y entiendes porque no es Namikaze Naruto, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Sasuke, quiero que lo digas…

—¿Qué cosa?

—La razón por la cual sabes que ese no es Namikaze Naruto.

—Porque… —Itachi sabía que Sasuke le dolía decir lo que estaba a punto de decir pero no podía evitar hacer que lo dijera, si no lo decía Sasuke se lastimaría aun más en un futuro.

—Sasuke —lo llamó Itachi.

—El no es Namikaze Naruto porque el verdadero Namikaze Naruto esta… muerto —esperó unos segundos—. Y está muerto porque yo lo mate.

* * *

_Acá acaba el primer capitulo de esta historia, debo admitir que me fascina mucho la temática que estoy tratando, el mistterio y todo eso._

_me siento mala, ¡Semejante final en que lo deje!, pero vamos, me gusta ser cruel ^^_

_Por ahora solo saludaba, entonces, sin más que decir me retiro por hoy._

_Ah si, Gracias por leer :) ... Después de todo los que escribimos, escribimos para que alguien mas lea._

_ ¡ Adiós !_


	2. De citas y otros problemas

Hace mucho tiempo que estaba separado de _su _Naruto aunque aún no se hacía a la idea sabía que Namikaze Naruto se había ido hace tiempo; entonces, ¿Qué clase de broma le jugaba el destino poniendo frente a él a un tal Seichi Naruto de las mismas complexiones físicas? Sin duda lo que quería el destino era burlarse de él por qué… el todavía amaba a Namikaze Naruto.

* * *

_Autor: PauYh796_

_Rating: T por futuros lemmons_

_Numero de palabras del capítulo sin notas: 7.015._

* * *

**_De citas y otros problemas. _**

_Hace unos años, Japón, 20 de septiembre. _

_—Naru-chan —decía un feliz Sasuke. Naruto por su parte solo giró, lo miró y volvió a quedarse quieto._

_—Naru-chan ¿Qué te pasa?, te ves triste._

_—No te preocupes, Sasu-chan —dijo con una sonrisa melancólica mientras volvía a mirar a un punto no ubicado de la carretera. _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_—¡Naru-chan! ¡Despierta! ¡Naruto! —gritó Sasuke sosteniendo el cuerpo moribundo de su mejor amigo—. Despierta, despierta, por favor despierta —decía entre lágrimas, también sentía la sangre correr por su cabeza pero eso poco le importaba, todo lo que le importaba era ver a su amigo, a la persona que más quería muriendo en el suelo, y lo peor, verse a él, sin poder hacer nada para salvarlo. _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Actualidad, Japón, 2 de mayo._

Sasuke maldijo por milésima vez el día, no solo "esa fecha" se acercaba más y más, sino que ahora los sueños se volvían más y más recurrentes. No sabe si para su suerte o su desgracia pero Seichi Naruto no había ido a clase ese día, eso lo agradeció, así tendría tiempo para pensar sin necesidad de que el rubio estuviera rondando por todos lados recordándole cosas innecesarias.

El día paso particularmente lento, cosa que a Sasuke le pareció todo un martirio, pero decidió no decir nada en todo el día, o por lo menos en las clases de la mañana; así que parecía un asocial (más de lo habitual); el caso es que mucha gente había ido a insistir que se uniera que no se quedara en un rincón tan _solitario_, Sakura se veía preocupada pero no tuvo agallas de acercársele al pelinegro; por otra parte Ino si que había estado pegada a Sasuke intentando arrebatarle algo de información, cosa que fue inútil y no es como si Sasuke estuviese escondiendo algo, más bien no sabía lo que le pasaba, o sí, sí sabía, y tenía que ver con el plagio de Naruto que se había presentado el día anterior, pero más que eso tenía que ver con _esa fecha_, por alguna razón esa fecha se había convertido en el mas esplendoroso infierno, y eso desde que salía el alba, no, incluso antes, ese era el día en que los demonios de Sasuke volvían, un momento, ¿Qué demonios? Ese día podía considerarse el más _feliz _de su vida, claro que eso solo por partes, y era sencillo de explicar. Uno; ese día había muerto su padre. Dos; ese mismo día había sido el velorio de su tan _amado _padre. Tres; su cordura estuvo en un fino borde, entre la demencia y la salud mental, entre llorar y aparentar ser fuerte. Cuatro; su cordura se rompió. Cinco; el que hizo que no enloqueciera realmente fue su ex mejor amigo. Seis; lo logro dándole su _primer _beso. Siete; ese sería el beso que más recordaría en toda su vida, y se lo había dado a la persona que más quería. Y por último, ocho; no sabía si debía recordar ese día con alegría o tristeza. Pero todo eso eran cosas que a pesar de ser tan importantes no tenían tanto peso sobre los hombros de Sasuke, acá lo único que importaba era que ese día Sasuke estaría particularmente débil, se sentiría vulnerable y perdería todo el orgullo Uchiha, porque seguramente lloraría, y lloraría como todo un maricón.

—Uchiha, Uchiha —llamó alguien.

Y sí, de seguro ese día seria tortuoso y tener que ver a Naruto dando vueltas por ahí no lo animaba… Un segundo, ¿alguien lo estaba llamando? Volvió a la realidad para encontrarse con Gai-sensei ¿en qué momento había comenzado la clase de educación física? ¿En qué momento se había cambiado? Y sobre todo, ¿por qué diablos llevaba a Sakura en brazos?

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

—Hmp —fue lo que dijo Sasuke mientras Sakura le reclamaba el hecho de hacer perdieran la carrera; sí, de alguna manera habían comenzado una carrera en la que tocaba llevar a una persona alzada, Sasuke no supo como termino de pareja con Sakura y tampoco sabía cómo había comenzado la carrera, o porque se había detenido en medio de la pista, ocasionando que terminaran en último lugar.

—Sasuke-kun —llamó Sakura—. ¿Qué te pasa hoy?, estás mas ido de lo usual.

—Nada, ¿Por qué habría de pasarme algo?

—¡Te conozco desde hace años!, a mi no me puedes engañar, definitivamente te pasa algo.

—Lo que digas… Sakura.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Actualidad, En algún país, 2 de mayo._

—¿Deberíamos encargarnos de la situación antes de tiempo? —preguntó un misterioso hombre con traje negro.

—No, sabes que no podemos hacerlo aun… Pero descuida, que pronto sacaremos a Minato del mercado multinacional.

—Como usted diga Orochimaru-sama.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Actualidad, Japón, 2 de mayo. _

Después del "episodio" de la clase de educación física el día se pasó más rápido de lo esperado y cuando menos se lo pensó Sasuke se encontraba recogiendo todas sus cosas para salir del instituto, lo que había anhelado durante todo el día. El día anterior no había podido ir a _ese_ lugar por este nuevo Naruto, ya que el día anterior se suponía que iban a trabajar Sasuke dejo de segundo plano el compromiso que tenia con ese lugar, el compromiso que se impuso a sí mismo de ir cada día a aquel bosque, por ello ahora necesitaba ir, necesitaba sentirse cerca de _su _Naruto una vez más. Y por eso, una vez que termino de alistar su mochila y salió prácticamente corriendo de aquella prisión —por lo menos ese día se había sentido así, una prisión—.

A pesar de que a Sasuke le gustaba caminar, era tanta la necesidad de llegar a _ese _lugar que tomó un taxi que lo dejo en los límites del bosque; una vez se bajó corrió hacia el bosque, corrió hasta que sus piernas se agotaron completamente y en menos de veinte minutos se hallaba allí, en medio de la cascada, tirado contra el césped completamente agotado.

Durmió allí, cuando estaba en ese lugar sentía una tranquilidad inexplicable, a pesar de sentirse incompleto, bueno, realmente se sentía incompleto la mayor parte del día pero acá, podía sentir el calor de Naruto cerca, lo podía sentir junto a él, aunque se sintiera como un niño de seis años de nuevo, no importaba porque allí nadie lo lastimaría, ahí el podía ser el, sin mascaras porque _su _Naruto era su soporte y mientras estaba con el Sasuke podía ser de nuevo ese niño feliz y sin preocupaciones; sin ataduras y en completa paz el pelinegro cerró los ojos y durmió.

Cuando despertó era de noche y todo en el bosque se había vuelto tenebroso y oscuro, pero Sasuke se sabía el camino de memoria, así que sin miedo de perderse ni nada de eso se encaminó hacia los límites del bosque, a la salida más cercana a su casa; justo a una carretera, una que debía atravesar cuesta arriba para llegar a la gran casa Uchiha, no era lejos, pero tampoco era muy cerca y ahora particularmente no quería caminar ni un poco; justo antes de salir del bosque giró hacia donde se encontraba _ese _lugar y dijo en un susurro al viento. —Adiós, Naru-chan —luego de eso se encaminó por la carretera que estaba completamente desolada.

No tardó en llegar a su casa, pero se decepciono al encontrarla vacía, totalmente vacía, aquella gran casa era terrorífica vacía. En la cocina había una nota de Mikoto que decía que había tenido que salir del país de urgencia para arreglar unos asuntos antes de "esa fecha", siendo la viuda del gran empresario Fugaku Uchiha aun tenia asuntos que arreglar respecto a la familia Uchiha, a pesar de que Itachi ahora se encargaba de las empresa Mikoto era la imagen del clan, era la que un ponía la cara antes de "esa fecha" y anunciaba a los medios lo que harían en los días siguientes. Por otro lado Itachi se quedaría en la oficina, entonces quedaba él, totalmente solo.

Sin ganas de quedarse en su casa sin hacer nada volvió a salir, ahora caminando hacia el parque, por alguna razón le gustaba ese parque de noche, sin ruidos y totalmente tranquilo, por alguna razón ese parque no era víctima de la contaminación visual haciendo que de noche las estrellas se vieran realmente brillantes. Cuando llego se sintió un tanto feliz y eso era por la soledad del lugar, pero la felicidad no duró mucho; encontró que no estaba solo el parque, a lo lejos se veía una silueta de un adolescente recostado contra un árbol. Resoplando molesto se levantó dispuesto a decirle a esa persona que se fuera (era algo egoísta y él lo sabia). Se acercó para encontrarse con esos ojos azules tan parecidos a los de… _él_, y de nuevo el destino se burlaba de él haciendo que se encontrara con quien menos se esperaba, ese era… Naruto, el plagio de _su_ Naruto.

—Dobe —saludó Sasuke acercándose lentamente.

—Teme —dijo un tanto sorprendido.

—Estas invadiendo mi parque —dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

—¿_Tú _parque? Tienes que saber que llegue antes que tú.

—Pero yo he vivido más tiempo acá que tu.

—_Touche _—la luz de la luna se incrementó haciendo que la cara de este Naruto se iluminara y Sasuke pudiera verla.

—¡¿Qué te paso?! —preguntó un poco exaltado Sasuke al ver que el ojo de Naruto estaba adornado por un lindo golpe que estaba realmente morado.

—Nada importante —dijo el rubio encogiéndose de hombros mientras caminaba hacia una banca de madera que estaba cerca y se tumbaba sin ningún cuidado, Sasuke lo imitó y se sentó junto a él apoyando los codos sobre sus rodillas. Después de un rato de silencio este Naruto decidió hablar.

—¿Me vas a decir que haces tan tarde acá, teme? —preguntó este Naruto mientras ponía las manos detrás de la cabeza.

—Depende, ¿Me dirás que te pasó en el ojo?

—Ya te dije que no fue nada importante.

—Aun así… quiero saber.

El rubio suspiró. —Hoy vine al parque casi a medio día y había muchos niños jugando, uno en especial llamo mi atención, se veía tan… feliz, y eso que solo jugaba con una nave espacial de plástico; el caso, mientras ese niño jugaba llegó otro más grande y fortachón y comenzó a molestar al otro, le quito la nave de plástico y la rompió ¡la rompió!, entonces me enfadé, fui y le grite al niño. El niño se quería hacer el fuerte frente a mí, claro que no lo logro, le di un golpe en la cabeza y el niño se fue llorando. Entonces ayude al otro niño y me agache junto a él para tranquilizarlo a que se encontraba bastante alterado, tome los pedazos de la nave de plástico y la arreglé como pude, entonces ese niño se fue con una sonrisa en la cara diciéndome unas simples _gracias_ y yo me quede solo de nuevo. Pero que sorpresa cuando luego de unos minutos volvió el niño al que le había dado un golpe y venia con otro sujeto, de seguro era su hermano mayor, pero era el típico adolescente rebelde, aun así venia como protección de su hermano menor y bueno, no sé porque pero no me quise meter en más problemas, entonces cuando el sujeto me reto, me dejé, claro que lo insulté diciéndole que ese no era el ejemplo que debía darle a su hermano menor; claro que no me escucho y todo lo que logre fue que se cabreara más y más; al final me dio un golpe del cual no me defendí y cayo directamente a mi ojo. El sujeto de seguro tenía pensado seguirme pegando pero me defendí, no lo golpee pero no deje que me volviera a golpear, después de todo más de cinco años de entrenamientos a diario en defesa personal no iban en vano, y después de un rato el sujeto se cansó y se fue con su hermano menor, cabe agregar que mi ojo fue el que sufrió todo el daño, pero bueno, lo valió, si no hubiese ayudado al niño ahora me sentiría mal y me sentiría culpable. Desde ese momento he estado parado acá y he estado pensando en cómo sería yo a esa edad, ¿Seria un brabucón o seria un niño inocente? Y bueno he divagado en mil cosas más, pero no vienen al caso…

—Estuvo bien ¿no crees?, te dejaste golpear para conservar la felicidad de un niño, aunque de seguro esa nave de plástico no le durara mucho, aun así, por lo menos ahora es feliz.

—Si supongo… ahora, Sasuke ¿Me dirás que haces acá?

—No es nada difícil de entender, cuando llegue mi casa esta estaba completamente vacía y no me gusta estar allí, no mientras no hay nadie, así que preferí venir acá a pasar el rato… como digo, no es nada complicado de entender.

—Entiendo, me siento igual…

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos.

—Hey Sasuke, se me ocurrió un libro que ponemos leer para el proyecto de literatura.

—¿En serio? ¿Cuál?

—Confesiones de una máscara de Yukio Mishima.

—No sé cual es… ¿De qué trata?

—Es como un relato autobiográfico de un joven que tiene que ponerse una máscara frente a todos para aparentar ser normal, también dice como el joven va descubriendo poco a poco su homosexualidad… es interesante.

—Entonces hagamos el proyecto sobre ese libro.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio mirando al cielo, pero Sasuke cada tanto desviaba la mirada hacia este Naruto para apreciarlo, tenía que admitir que era muy atractivo, que sus ojos hablaban solos y que su sonrisa quemaba hasta al más frio corazón.

—Es hora de volver a nuestras casas —anunció Sasuke.

—Sí, hora de volver a la realidad —sonrió mientras se levantaba.

—Dobe —dijo Sasuke aun sentado—. ¿Por qué faltaste a clase hoy?

—…No quise ir, no me sentía con ganas.

—¿En serio? ¿Eres de esos adolescentes rebeldes que van a clase cuando les da la gana? ¿Acaso no tienes padres que te hagan ir a clase todas la mañanas?

—Supongo que no… —dijo contestando solo a la última pregunta—. No importa, es hora de volver, se hace tarde, nos vemos mañana, teme —repuso con una sonrisa.

—Está bien… adiós —el pelinegro se paró y se fue dejando a este Naruto con una sonrisa melancólica en la cara.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Actualidad, Japón, 3 de mayo_. 

El despertador sonaba insistentemente obligando a Seichi Naruto a levantarse, lo apagó y se paró, la cama era particularmente amplia, cabían más de dos personas ahí; su habitación era grande y con colores vivos que hacían que esta se viera tan… iluminada.

El rubio caminó hacia el baño y tomó una ducha de agua totalmente helada, cuando salió se vio al espejo y sonrió melancólicamente, no entendía la razón de estar así, él no era una persona que se ponía triste con cualquier cosa, pero, desde que llego a ese lugar comenzó a sentir melancolía por todo… No sabía el por qué pero sabía que desde que se desmayo sin aparente razón su instinto le decía que huyera, y pensando en eso, si su instinto le decía, le gritaba que huyera era porque en este lugar había algo malo, algo con lo que no debería encontrarse, pero, ¿qué era?, realmente él quería saber que era y no huir como un cobarde.

Bajó a la cocina y como se lo esperaba, vacio… todo era un silencio sepulcral y casi que palpable, el adolescente suspiró. Desayunó un simple café y salió rumbo al instituto, era temprano, pero era mejor pararse en la entrada del instituto a quedarse en esa casa que incluso parecía aterradora.

Cuando llegó había unos cuantos estudiantes caminando por todos lados, los salones de clase aun no estaban abiertos así que eso obligaba a todos a quedarse afuera aguantando frio, Naruto volvió a suspirar, sentía que ese no iba a ser su mejor día, aun así sonrió al recordar el tiempo que había pasado con el teme la noche anterior, era una sensación inexplicable lo que sentía cuando estaba cerca de Sasuke y la verdad no quería detenerse a pensar mucho en ello por temor a descubrir algo que no quisiera. La noche anterior en cuanto llego a su casa se sorprendió al notar el golpe de su ojo, en realidad se veía peor de lo que esperaba y bueno, no se quejaba, después de todo era el mismo él que se había dejado dar ese golpe… aunque claramente había sido por una buena razón.

—¡Naruto! —gritó una chica de ojos verdes llegando hasta el rubio que estaba recostado contra una pared.

—¿Tú eres…?

—Sakura… Haruno Sakura.

—Ah sí, ahora lo recuerdo… Lo siento —dijo sonriendo.

—No te preocupes, no me había presentado correctamente el día que llegaste y ayer faltaste así que no había tenido oportunidad…

—Seichi Naruto —se presentó él.

—Sí, lo sé —sonrió—. Ven, te presentaré a más personas, es una injusticia que tengas que andar con Sasuke solo porque ya te hecho el ojo —se burló.

Naruto se rió y comenzó a caminar al lado de la chica de cabello rosado, pronto llegaron a un gran pastizal que estaba ubicado detrás del instituto, allí había muchas personas reunidas en un gran círculo, Sakura se acercó hacia donde estaban seguida por Naruto.

—Hola —saludó Sakura en general y todos respondieron a su modo—. Conozcan a Seichi Naruto, ¿recuerdan? Es el estudiante transferido.

Todos saludaron a Naruto y comenzaron a preguntarle varias cosas, que de donde venia, que si se iba a quedar permanentemente, que si tenía novia (esa había sido de parte de Ino), que si tenía novio (y esa de parte de Sai). Al final había conocido a varias personas: Ino, le pareció una chica feliz y una en la cual confiar; Hinata, bastante tímida pero se veía buena persona; Kiba, no le tomó mucha importancia pero parecía una persona competitiva; Neji, le aterró su mirada desde que lo vio, tenía una mirada de "te voy a matar", este Naruto le sonrió y procuro no hablar más con él, Hinata que notó lo incómodo que estaba el rubio le dijo que le diera una oportunidad a su primo, que no era mala persona; estaba Lee, un extraño chico que curiosamente se parecía al profesor de educación física; Tenten, era un año mayor y era bastante amable; Shino, era extraño y hablaba poco pero por alguna razón le cayó bien a Naruto; alejado de los demás estaba un chico llamado Shikamaru que miraba al cielo como si fuese la cosa más importante del mundo; a su lado se encontraba Chouji, un gordito (que no le gustaba que le dijeran así) que estaba comiendo. Naruto se relaciono bien con todos y aunque Neji aun le daba algo de miedo lo dejó pasar para hablar cómodamente con todos.

—Naruto —decía Ino—. Cuéntanos la historia detrás del golpe de tu ojo.

—Me lo gane de un sujeto por "molestar" a su hermano menor —simplificó las cosas.

—Temerario —se burló Kiba.

—Naruto-kun —habló Sai (sí, Naruto es el centro de atención por el momento)—. ¿Cuál es el por qué de estar tan pegado a Uchiha desde que llegaste?

—No lo sé, supongo que es porque me pusieron de compañero de puesto con el… —_Y porque es muy agradable estar con él_, se dijo Naruto para sí mismo.

—¡Pero no te vuelvas igual de hosco que él! —gritó Lee.

—Sasuke-kun es genial —salió a su defensa Sakura—. No se compara contigo Lee.

—Sakura ¡No seas cruel! —se quejaba Lee.

Y así cuando menos lo pensaron el timbre para comenzar las clases sonó, entonces todos se levantaron y se dirigieron cada uno a su respectivo salón de clases; cuando este Naruto entró esperaba ver a Sasuke pero no consiguió su cometido, Sasuke aun no estaba en el salón. Entonces fue a su puesto y se sentó quejándose contra el universo.

Poco después llego Asuma-sensei que también impartía clase de química, entró, saludó y justo cuando iba a comenzar a dictar clase entró un azorado Sasuke al salón de clase pidiendo permiso para entrar y a la vez pidiendo perdón por llegar tarde; este Naruto no pudo evitar soltar una risilla burlona por la situación en la que se encontraba Sasuke, Asuma-sensei lo miró, esperó unos segundos y le dejó entrar como si no hubiera pasado nada, pero le advirtió que si volvía a llegar tarde le pondría una mala calificación que afectaría su promedio, Sasuke asintió y se dirigió hacia su lugar, justo al lado del plagio de Naruto.

—Teme, se supone que debes llegar a las siete —se burló Naruto.

—Cállate, dobe.

El rubio sonrió y se dispuso a prestar atención a las leyes de los gases, tema que comenzaba a explicar Asuma-sensei en la pizarra.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

—Una apuesta —le decía Kiba a Sasuke.

—Hmp —respondió Sasuke ignorando totalmente al otro.

—No me ignores, Uchiha —decía con voz amenazante.

—¿Qué pasa acá? —preguntó Naruto a Shino mientras llegaba a escena.

—Kiba quiere retar a Sasuke una vez más, pero Sasuke no quiere aceptar, por ello Kiba le ha propuesto una apuesta.

—¿Qué clase de apuesta?

—Una cita.

—¡¿Qué?!

—-No lo malpienses… Si Kiba gana se queda con la satisfacción de haberle ganado a Uchiha, pero si Uchiha gana, que es lo más probable, Kiba ha ofrecido organizarle una cita con quien quiera.

—No es mala oportunidad —le dijo el rubio a Sasuke que aun se rehusaba—. Podrías tener una cita con quién quisieras.

Lo que no sabía es que en ese momento a Sasuke le brilló una idea en la cabeza y con una sonrisa prepotente dijo. —Está bien Kiba, acepto

Entonces todo se predispuso, en la pista de atletismo se comenzaron a reunir los estudiantes y Sai comenzaba a hacer apuestas con los estudiantes ¿Quién ganaba? ¡Hagan sus apuestas! Todos se divertían de lo lindo mientras los dos competidores se cambiaban el uniforme por su ropa de deportes, lo malo es que estaban en el mismo lugar y Kiba le mandaba a Sasuke miradas asesinas, el pelinegro no podría estar más desinteresado, incluso en un principio pensó en dejarle ganar a Kiba pero ahora pensaba en beneficios personales entonces estaba concentrándose en una única meta.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

—¿Esto está bien? —preguntó Naruto a Lee.

—Claro que sí, no te imaginas cuantas veces han competido antes Naruto-kun. —decía el chico animado.

—¿Y qué me dices de las apuestas? ¿Eso no está mal?

—Claro que no —llegó Sai interviniendo en la conversación—. Es una forma de hacer más entretenido todo, por cierto ¿Quién crees que ganara? Hasta ahora las apuestas van a favor de Sasuke, el maldito es muy atlético.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

La gente gritaba histéricamente alrededor de la pista de atletismo, tanto Sasuke como Kiba estaban en la salida, era una simple carrera de dar dos vueltas en la pista de cien metros, entonces Ino estaba haciendo de la chica que anunciaba la salida, inclusive se había arremangado la blusa del uniforme dejando ver su ombligo.

—¡Hagan sus últimas apuestas! —gritaba Sai.

Los competidores estiraban los músculos para no acalambrarse durante la carrera y todos los estudiantes miraban a la expectativa. —Las apuestas se cierran oficialmente —anunció Sai.

Entonces Ino hizo el anuncio de salida y ambos corredores salieron como alma que lleva el diablo, ambos corrían con todas sus fuerzas, era eso o perder el orgullo, aunque para Sasuke era algo más que eso… iban a la mitad de la pista empatados cabeza a cabeza, entonces Kiba hizo un truco sucio, bueno, ni tanto… Le metió el pie a Sasuke entre las piernas provocando que se cayera, al mismo tiempo le dijo. —No fijamos reglas —a lo que Sasuke lo miro como si fuera la misma reencarnación del diablo. Kiba avanzó dejando a Sasuke atrás en el suelo; el pelinegro lejos de quererse rendir se levanto y volvió a retomar la carrera solo que ahora Kiba lo sobrepasaba por unos cincuenta o noventa metros, aun así corrió lo más rápido que pudo, entonces pasaron la primera vuelta, Kiba iba a la cabeza por considerable distancia y Sasuke pensó en desistir pero, recordó algo.

_—Sasu-chan —decía cierto rubio con una sonrisa._

_—¿Qué quieres?_

_—Te gane._

_—Ya lo sé —dijo mirándolo mal—. Es solo una tonta carrera._

_—Pero te gane en una tonta carrera Sasu-chan —se burlaba el rubio._

_—Cállate._

_—Sasu-chan —dijo el rubio acariciando la mejilla del pelinegro—. No debes rendirte aun cuando las condiciones no son nada favorables para ti, aunque pierdas todo el mundo te felicitara por el esfuerzo que hayas puesto._

_—Tienes razón, gracias Naru-chan._

_—Prométeme que nunca te rendirás Sasu-chan._

_—Te lo prometo._

¿Entonces? No, no podía rendirse, aunque perdiera no podía, eso le había prometido a _su _Naruto, entonces, de nuevo, negándose a rendirse corrió tanto como sus piernas le daban y corrió con el objetivo de no defraudar a _su _Naruto, entonces pasó lo inesperado, Kiba bajo su ritmo y Sasuke lo aceleró, así quedaron de nuevo cabeza a cabeza, Kiba se sorprendió pero volvió a reforzar el ritmo y a tan solo unos metros de la meta Sasuke jugó sucio e hizo lo mismo que Kiba momentos atrás, entonces Kiba se cayó y Sasuke atravesó la meta primero bajo los aplausos de todo el estudiantado.

Sasuke intentó recobrar el aliento y después de un rato pudo respirar con normalidad otra vez, varias personas lo felicitaban; entonces llegó Kiba.

—Bien hecho, Uchiha —dijo.

—Igual.

—Entonces, ¿Con quién debo organizar la dichosa cita? —¡claro! La cita, esa fue la razón que impulsó a Sasuke a hacer toda esta cursilería.

Las chicas del estudiantado miraban con ilusión a ver quién era la "afortunada". —Con el dobe —dijo Sasuke y todos quedaron con la boca abierta.

—¡¿Con Naruto?! Uchiha, es una cita.

—¿Y no puede ser con un hombre? Que mente tan cerrada.

—¿Es en serio?

—Sí.

Kiba suspiró. —De acuerdo, entonces será así.

Y todo el mundo ignoró la mirada de asombro de este Naruto.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Después de la conmoción causada por la competencia todo el mundo se dirigió a clase y cada uno de los salones se ganó un regaño por parte de los profesores, después de todo la competencia había llevado más tiempo del esperado y todos habían llegado tarde a las clases después del descanso.

Cabe agregar que muchos quedaron alucinando a causa de la petición de Sasuke, eso incluye a Naruto que se había quedado de piedra y si no es por Shikamaru que le dice que tenía que moverse para ir a clase el rubio se quedaba ahí todo el día intentando asimilar lo sucedido. Sasuke, por otro lado se sentía victorioso y feliz, después de todo había ganado la carrera y una cita.

Ahora, todos nos preguntamos por qué diablos Sasuke quiere una cita con Naruto, ¿verdad?

Para responder a eso tenemos que retroceder un poco, primero, al momento en que pusieron a este Naruto de compañero de puesto con Sasuke, a este último se le formo en la cabeza un plan para probar o no que este era o no Namikaze Naruto; la primera parte de su plan fue preguntarle de frente, ya sabemos que eso no funcionó muy bien, después de todo lo único que logró fue confundir mas al adorado Uchiha; entonces ¿cuál era el paso a seguir? Pues simplemente, y a vista de Sasuke ¡una cita! Según Sasuke, una cita arreglaría todo, si este era _su _Naruto el lo sabría después de pasar todo un día con él en plan romántico y toda la cosa. Ahora bien, no sabemos si este plan tan reforzado le va a resultar a Sasuke.

Volviendo a la historia, Sasuke se la pasó el día con una sonrisa triunfal en la cara, más bien era una sonrisa de lo mas prepotente, entonces, a la hora del almuerzo este Naruto por fin tuvo las agallas que estuvo reuniendo todo el día y le fue a hablar a Sasuke.

—¿Quieres decirme que fue lo de esta mañana? —preguntó entre enfadado y sorprendido (Aun).

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó como quien no sabe.

—-¿Una cita? ¿Los dos? ¿Y ni siquiera tuve derecho de opinar?

—Ah, es sobre eso… No hay mucho que decir, dobe.

—¿Qué insinúas?

—Exactamente lo que crees… Además, no hay porque verlo de mala manera, gané la apuesta y ahora Kiba tiene que organizar todo aparte de eso él paga, no tiene nada de malo ¿verdad?, a menos que… Dobe, no tendrás miedo de salir conmigo en una cita ¿O sí?

—¡C-Claro que no! ¡Teme!... Si lo pones de esa manera no creo que haya problema, pero… ¡Deja de decirle cita! Llamémoslo… una salida de amigos.

—Lo que tú quieras, dobe…

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Más tarde, casi a la salida del instituto Kiba se acerco a Sasuke con una mirada de "algún día de estos te mataré, lo juro".

—Uchiha… Termine de preparar la "cita" —dijo intentando sonar orgulloso.

—Dile _salida de amigos _—dijo Sasuke mientras se burlaba interiormente del dobe.

—¿Qué?

—No, nada… En asuntos más importantes, ¿Cuál será la cita? ¿En dónde?

—Teniendo en cuenta que no tuve tiempo de pensar y/o preparar nada, conseguí estos, son para mañana —dijo mientras le pasaba dos boletos.

—¿Es en serio?

—Sí, aparte es una _cita _no hay porque contenerse.

Sasuke suspiró. —De acuerdo, no es tan malo… pero ¿Y la comida?

—No creas que no pensé en eso Uchiha —y de nuevo saco más boletos y se los pasó—. Son tickets para comer.

Uchiha asintió.

—Ah, y otra cosa —dijo riéndose perrunamente Kiba; de nuevo saco más boletos y se los pasó—. Eso para que se entretengan, pero los que pude conseguir son de una cita dentro de unos meses, así que guárdalos bien —antes de que Sasuke pudiese decir nada el otro se fue casi que corriendo.

Sasuke se sintió confundido por la actitud de Kiba para después mirar los boletos; abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y grito. —¡Maldito Kiba! ¡¿En serio pretendes que vayamos a un sexólogo?! ¡¿Y que aparte de eso nos revele nuestra química como pareja sexual?!

Después de unos segundos Sasuke se calmo y retuvo las ganas de romper esos boletos a la mitad, ese maldito Kiba, tenía que burlarse de él para no sentir su orgullo tan herido. Entonces Sasuke volvió a ver los primeros boletos que entrego Kiba.

—Así que un parque de diversiones… No está mal.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Cuando se hizo de noche Sasuke se levantó del césped y se dispuso a caminar hacia los límites del bosque para volver a su casa; y justo antes de salir susurro al viento —Adiós Naru-chan —mientras caminaba cuesta arriba por la carretera decidió llamar a este Naruto, entonces saco su celular y marcó.

—_¿Sí?_

—Dobe, soy Sasuke.

—_¿Sasuke? ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?_

Sasuke se quedó en silencio, revelarle como había conseguido su número era bastante vergonzoso; de hecho, había ido a la oficina administrativa –Donde guardaban todos los datos de los estudiantes– y le había hecho miraditas sexys a la que atendía, al final aquella mujer se había rendido y le había dado el número de celular de Naruto. —Lo conseguí por ahí —respondió misteriosamente.

—_ya…_

—No, algo mas importante dobe, ya se cual será nuestra cita…

—_¡Que no le digas cita!_

—Ya, me corrijo entonces… Ya sé cual será nuestra salida de amigos

—_Esto está mejor… así que, ¿A dónde iremos?_

—Un parque de diversiones.

—_¿En serio? ¿Eso no es de novios?_

—No, no, para nada, es toda una salida de amigos —se burló Sasuke.

—_Cállate, teme._

—Dobe.

Naruto se rió al otro lado de la línea, entonces sonó un _crack, _como el sonido de una puerta abriéndose. —M_e tengo que ir, adiós. _—dijo apresurado y colgó.

—Me colgó —dijo frustrado el pelinegro.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Actualidad, Japón, 4 de mayo. _

El día no había sido tan fatídico como lo esperó Sasuke, es más se había pasado bastante rápido y con varios episodios muy graciosos; el primero, en la mañana este Naruto había llegado tarde, lo que le dio oportunidad a Sasuke de burlarse de él y vengarse por la vez que el primero se había burlado cuando a él se le había hecho misteriosamente tarde. El segundo fue incluso más gracioso, en clase de educación física Gai-sensei estaba "conmovido" por la carrera del día anterior e hizo que todos los estudiantes dieran treinta vueltas a la pista de cien metros, eso no sería gracioso si no fuera porque las vueltas se tornaron en una carrera entre todos los estudiantes masculinos, una carrera que nadie gano porque todos estaban casi muertos en el suelo luego de veinte vueltas. Y así sucedieron varios eventos hasta que por fin fue hora de la salida, en ese mismo momento el partiría con este Naruto hacia su cita… no, su salida de amigos.

_Perdóname Naru-chan, no podre ir contigo hoy. _Pensó Sasuke justo antes de salir del instituto.

Todo el camino hacia el parque de diversiones fue llenado por las tonterías de este Naruto, se la pasaba hablando de mil y un cosas. —Sasuke, ¿sabías que los romanos se depilaban las piernas antes de ir a cada batalla?

—Dobe, deja de decirme datos irrelevantes.

—¡No te quejes!, se que te gusta.

—Cállate.

—Teme.

Cuando llegaron al parque de diversiones entraron fácilmente con los boletos que Kiba les había dado. —¿A dónde deberíamos ir primero? —dijo Sasuke a la nada.

—¡La montaña rusa! —gritó el rubio y sin esperar respuesta del otro lo jaló hasta la fila para subir a la atracción. Esperaron unos minutos y cuando iban a subirse Sasuke dijo. —Dobe, ¿te confieso algo? No me gustan las atracciones rápidas.

—Sasuke, no seas tan niña, ya verás cómo te gusta —Y prácticamente lo arrastró hasta el carrito, el juego comenzó y ambos gritaron como locos hasta que por fin acabo.

Cuando se bajaron Sasuke estaba feliz diciendo que volvieran a subir, por otro lado Naruto estaba pálido casi a punto de vomitar y casi le rogó a Sasuke que no subieran otra vez. —Luego eres tu el que me dice niña, dobe —después de ese acontecimiento Sasuke se permitió reírse de Naruto mientras hacían fila para otra atracción menos "fuerte".

—Sasuke, no me vas a negar que también te dio miedo —dijo el rubio intentando defenderse.

—¡Por supuesto que no me ha dado miedo!

—¿Acaso no fuiste tú el que me dijo que le daba miedo?

—Fue un momento de debilidad, dobe.

—Lo que tú digas, teme.

Así pasaron de atracción en atracción, Sasuke pasó la vergüenza de su vida cuando este Naruto le insistió subirse al "barco pirata" era una atracción en la que a pesar de que podían subirse solo iban niños pequeños, Naruto insistió tanto que al final Sasuke cedió, y durante la mayoría del recorrido del "barco pirata" su cara no pudo estar más roja, niños y adultos se reían de ellos, este Naruto era totalmente indiferente a la situación, disfrutaba su recorrido y disfrutaba sentirse un pirata. Entonces, a varios minutos de acabar el recorrido Sasuke decidió no fijarse en lo que los demás decían y se puso a gritar al son de Naruto que a su vez gritaba al son del animador que decía tonterías como ¡Que los que sean piratas griten Argh!, entonces Naruto grito y Sasuke sin quedarse atrás también grito mientras simulaba tener una espada en las manos. Ambos habían vuelto a ser niños durante esos minutos.

—Estuvo genial —dijo este Naruto al bajarse del barco.

—Sí, la verdad no estuvo nada mal, da la sensación de ser un pirata.

—Y tú no querías subirte, teme.

—Cállate, dobe… Dejémonos de niñerías y vayamos a un lugar más de adultos —dijo el pelinegro refiriéndose a un único lugar, el castillo del terror.

—¡¿Qué?! No teme, por favor… Me aterran esos lugares.

—Y te cito dobe, "no seas tan niña", vamos, tú me arrastraste a ese estúpido barco, es mi turno.

Sin poder recriminar nada ambos hicieron la fila para entrar al tan temible castillo, a este Naruto le temblaban las piernas y casi sentía que ocurriría un "accidente" con sus pantalones, pero no podía rendirse y quedar mal frente al teme, no, claro que no. Entraron en una fila de diez personas, para mala suerte a este Naruto le había tocado de último en la fila y Sasuke, nada colaborador, no había querido cederle el lugar, por ello ahora Naruto estaba realmente asustado.

Al final el recorrido no fue tan malo como pudo serlo, Naruto salió riéndose y Sasuke… pobre Sasuke, había salió temblando, pálido (más de lo normal) y casi que a punto de llorar. Entonces los papeles se invirtieron, definitivamente esos dos debían saber sus prioridades. ¿Cuál era el punto de obligar a tu acompañante a subir a una atracción para después casi que bajar llorando? A ambos les había pasado y en dos situaciones diferentes.

—¿Quieres comer? —preguntó el rubio.

Sasuke notó que el espectáculo que estaba dando no era nada digno de un Uchiha así que se repuso casi de inmediato y dijo. —Sí, vamos a comer —en tono realmente serio.

Comieron mientras miraban la noche (Era impresionante, ¡Se había hecho de noche cuando menos se dieron cuenta!), hablaron de cosas sin importancia y se rieron de tonterías, esta vez tanto por parte del rubio como por parte del pelinegro.

—¿Deberíamos subir a alguna atracción más antes de irnos? —preguntó este Naruto.

—No lo sé, aparte, ¿Qué atracción podríamos probar?

—A esta hora solo hay atracciones para enamorados —se burló el rubio.

—Es verdad, no quiero pasar otra vergüenza por tu culpa, dobe.

—¿Mi culpa?... difamador, mejor volvamos a casa, ya es tarde.

—O… —Comenzó Sasuke con una voz insinuante—. Podemos ir al túnel de amor.

El rubio abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. —¡Esta me la pagas! ¡Teme!

Salieron del parque de diversiones corriendo, más bien el rubio perseguía al pelinegro, después de unas calles se cansaron, pararon y caminaron juntos hasta cierto punto donde obligatoriamente debían separarse, entonces se despidieron con un —nos vemos mañana— y cada uno se fue a su respectiva casa.

Sasuke notó que hasta ese momento no había pensado en el día siguiente, lo había olvidado por completo y eso no era algo que pudiese concebir, ¿olvidar el día de sus demonios? Definitivamente algo no iba bien; llegó a la esquina de la gran casa Uchiha aun confundido.

Entró y vio que tanto Mikoto como Itachi se encontraban en la casa, así que por fin se habían dignado a aparecer. —Hola —saludó sin muchos ánimos.

—Sasuke —dijo Mikoto—. Mañana…

—No quiero saber nada de mañana, por favor.

—Sasuke —esta vez habló Itachi—. Sé que no quieres saberlo, pero ya eres muy grande como para hacer estas rabietas, así que por favor, se educado, mañana haremos una reunión en la tarde y tienes que estar presente.

—¿Reunión? ¿Para qué? —preguntó en actitud hosca.

—Para recordar al que fue líder del clan Uchiha, tu padre, _Sasuke _—Itachi dijo su nombre de forma tan intimidante que solo pudo quedarse callado y asentir.

—Me alegra que lo entiendas hijo.

—El hecho de que lo acepte no significa que lo entienda —murmuró Sasuke para sí para justo después mirar a su madre y asentir—. ¿Puedo retirarme ya?

—Sí, Sasuke-

Ahora Sasuke subió las escaleras pesadamente, por alguna razón la felicidad que sentía hace unos minutos se había esfumado, ahora dando paso a los terribles que serían las siguientes 24 horas, no quería recordar, no quería volver a revivir esos momentos; si fuera por él incluso no iría a _ese _lugar al día siguiente pero no podía fallarle a _su _Naruto, no, no podía huir como lo haría un cobarde, por ello se intento dar valor a sí mismo, como ese día era el más feliz de su vida, también era el día con el que habían comenzado todas sus tragedias. Entonces, ir a _ese _lugar a sentirse más descubierto que cualquier otro día era su única opción.

Desde ese día habían pasado tantas cosas que ya ni cabían en la mente de Sasuke, habían cosas que el mismo había decidió sellar, cosas que no quería recordar, pero eran cosas que a pesar de que hiciese de todo para olvidarlas seguían ahí, entonces era imposible huir y eso Sasuke lo sabía bien.

Llegó a su habitación y con pereza se quitó su uniforme para ponerse ropa más ligera y así poder dormir más cómodo, entonces recordó todo lo que había vivido ese día y una sonrisa involuntaria se posó en sus labios, desearía que todos los días fuesen como ese, realmente deseaba que las cosas no hubieran cambiado, que Naru-chan siguiera junto a él, que su padre aun merodeara por ahí, poder ver a Minato-san, poder ver sonreír todos los días, no tener que sentirse tan patético. Y en ese momento en particular realmente deseaba quedarse dormido las siguientes 24 horas y no tener que recordar ese día.

Aunque más que eso, deseaba no amar tanto a Naruto y realmente deseaba poder sacarlo de su mente, aunque sabía que eso era totalmente imposible; y eso era porque Naruto había calado más hondo de lo que quisiera.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

—Sasuke no se lo está tomando nada bien, ¿No crees? —decía preocupada Mikoto mientras servía café para ella y para Itachi.

—No te preocupes mamá, en realidad hoy lo veo más relajado que cualquier otro año.

—¿En serio lo crees así?

—Claro, en realidad, hoy se le veía feliz; sabes que este día es difícil para Sasuke entonces lo mejor será dejarlo solo un rato, ya verás cómo se repone —decía con una sonrisa tranquilizadora Itachi.

—Ojala sea así, en serio —dijo la madre de aquellos niños mientras tomaba café y miraba delicadamente al cielo, como pidiendo un deseo a una estrella que había pasado indivisible frente a sus ojos.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Actualidad, en algún país, 4 de mayo._

—Mañana es el aniversario de la muerte de Fugaku Uchiha Orochimaru-sama.

—Lo sé… y creo que lo mejor es comenzar a planear nuestro regreso.

—¿Entonces…?

—Kabuto, aun no necesito que cierres todos nuestros asuntos acá, iremos a Japón a visitar al querido heredero de la multinacional Uchiha; después podremos planear el siguiente paso —dijo con una sonrisa un tanto macabra.

—Como usted desee, Orochimaru-sama.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Actualidad, Japón, 5 de mayo._

* * *

_Y acá dejo el segundo capitulo. De nuevo en suspenso, lo sé, pero es genial!  
_

_Como recompensa por dejarlo tan así el proximo capitulo sera laaargo y solo sera del fatidico día. :)  
_

_Ahora, ¿Que creén que hará Orochimaru? ¿Qué querra con el heredero de los Uchiha?  
_

_¿Qué me dicen de la cita? cursi, lo sé, pero excelente.  
_

_Ah, algo que agregar, descubri que no se podian dejar comentarios anonimos y de inmediato me dí un golpe mental xd, y después lo cambie, soy temeraria ! No le temo a los Rr's :D  
_

_Tengo algo adelantado del proximo capitulo y tengo todo en mente así que no tardare en subir.  
_

_Y me iré, porque si no me quedo hablando y rebelo cosas que no. xdd  
_

_Gracias por leer :3  
_

_Adiós.  
_

_PD. Gracias por los Rr's que recibi en el primer Capitulo, me encargare de contestarlos todos. :) :)  
_


	3. 5 de mayo

Hace mucho tiempo que estaba separado de _su _Naruto aunque aún no se hacía a la idea sabía que Namikaze Naruto se había ido hace tiempo; entonces, ¿Qué clase de broma le jugaba el destino poniendo frente a él a un tal Seichi Naruto de las mismas complexiones físicas? Sin duda lo que quería el destino era burlarse de él por qué… el todavía amaba a Namikaze Naruto.

* * *

_Autor: PauYh796_

_Rating: T por futuros lemmons_

_Numero de palabras del capítulo sin notas: 10.026_

* * *

**_5 de mayo. _**

_Hace unos años, Japón, 5 de mayo. _

_—Sasu-chan, prometo que no me separare de ti, estaremos juntos por siempre._

_—Por siempre es mucho tiempo._

_—No importa, cumpliré mi promesa Sasu-chan, porque te quiero._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Actualidad, Japón, 5 de mayo. 

Así que el día había comenzado con un tortuoso sueño de la _confesión _que había tenido con _su _Naruto tiempo atrás; Sasuke abrió los ojos realmente cansado, aquel maravilloso _(Nótese el sarcasmo) _día estaba frio y se notaba cansancio en el ambiente, cuando se fijó aun no había amanecido, giró y vio que eran las cuatro de la mañana, genial, en ese mismo instante hace diez años Fugaku Uchiha había muerto, aparentemente por un infarto, historia que nadie se creía, ¡Por favor!, para la vista de todos, incluso de Sasuke, aquella muerte no había sido más que un asesinato bien planeado.

Dormir en ese instante era una estupidez, solo le serviría para soñar más cosas inservibles. _Inservibles _murmuró una voz dentro de la cabeza del adolescente. _¿Son realmente inútiles todos estos sueños?,_ sí, se dijo a sí mismo Sasuke. Eran _inútiles,_ pero eran lo que tenía, eran lo que hacía que viviera… pero, ¿Por qué sufría tanto cada vez que tenía que recordar? Aquella pregunta sin respuesta era un suplicio.

Camino a oscuras por la habitación y decidió tomar un baño, fue un baño de agua caliente, casi que le quemaba la piel, cuando salió su cuerpo tenía un todo rojizo, poco importaba ya que ese tono se pasaría casi enseguida, en cambio, el calor fingido que sentía mientras se bañaba se esfumaba lentamente. Ahora, bajo el escudriño del espejo Sasuke se miro detalladamente, su cara… ¿Qué era esa expresión?, sí, definitivamente se sentía como un niño perdido, ese temor de no encontrar un camino para volver a casa. Entonces se fijó nuevamente en su cara y le dieron unas ganas inmensas de llorar; pero, ¡un Uchiha no llora!, entonces se lavó la cara dispuesto a ahuyentar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

Se vistió con el uniforme del instituto como cualquier otro día, y volvió a virarse hacia el reloj; las cinco de la mañana; en ese momento hace diez años había sonado el teléfono central de la casa despertando tanto a la madre como a los dos hijos, confundidos habían ido a contestar, entonces Mikoto había palidecido y casi caído al suelo de no ser por los brazos de Itachi que estuvieron allí para agarrarla justo a tiempo. —¿Qué paso? —había preguntado Itachi con una mirada profunda. Mikoto sin nada de delicadeza en ese momento, incluso diciéndoselo a si misma más que a cualquiera de sus hijos, como intentando creerse la situación, y a pesar de que un pequeño Sasuke los observaba a la expectativa dijo. —Es tu padre, ha muerto —hasta este entonces aun no sabe cuál fue su reacción de ese momento, recuerda que pensó que nunca podría impresionar a su padre convirtiéndose en un gran heredero, entonces las lágrimas corrieron por sus ojos e Itachi notó por primera vez a su hermano menor y soltó a Mikoto para tomar a Sasuke en sus brazos; claro que a Itachi también le dolía, pero en ese instante sintió que debía frenar su corazón para apoyar a su hermano de seis años que lloraba desconsolado. Al final los tres se habían dado un abrazo, Mikoto no tomó el mejor papel ya que necesito más apoyo del que pudo dar, pero de alguna manera cada uno había recibido algo de paz dándose ese abrazo, Sasuke dejo de llorar y se dijo que no lloraría mas en esa situación (promesa que no cumplió claramente).

Sasuke se vio tan sumido en sus pensamientos que cuando volvió a la realidad ya había amanecido y el día mostraba un sol absurdo que solo logró estresar a Sasuke, el maldito destino se burlaba de él poniendo el día azul y bonito para que todos en todas partes de la tierra se levantaran y dijeran "Que bonito día". Entonces resopló cual caballo, y se dirigió a la cocina, desayunaría algo y después se iría al instituto.

Cuando llegó a la cocina allí se hallaba tanto Itachi como Mikoto. —Sasuke —dijo la última sorprendida—. ¿Iras a estudiar?

—Sí —respondió como si fuera cosa obvia, lo cual era…

—Pero…

—Mamá, si no hago algo enloqueceré —dijo el pelinegro e Itachi asintió dándole la razón.

—¿Estás seguro?

—¡Que si!

—De acuerdo Sasuke —dijo ella aún preocupada. A Sasuke por su parte se le había quitado el apetito, decidió no comer.

—Me voy, adiós mamá, Nii-san —dijo mientras giraba para irse antes de que alguien le dijera algo más que pusiera su cordura en una cuerda fina.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_En ese mismo instante, Japón, 5 de mayo._

—…_Y pronto aterrizaremos en Japón, espero que el viaje haya sido de su total agrado. _—habló el copiloto.

—¡Que viaje tan pesado! —murmuro el hombre de traje que servía a Orochimaru, después de todo había tenido que planear y arreglar ese viaje con un límite de unas dos horas, y el hecho de que la serpiente —como lo llamaba a sus espaldas— estuviera encima de sí no había ayudado.

—Orochimaru-sama, ¿Qué haremos al llegar a Japón? —preguntó el hombre llamado Kabuto a su _amo._

—Persuadir a Sasuke, si no lo logramos antes sin duda ahora lo lograremos, después de todo tengo una carta jugando a mi favor.

—¿Qué es?

—Eso no te importa.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Actualidad, Japón, 5 de mayo, viernes.

¡Esto definitivamente era lo peor!, apenas Sasuke había llegado al instituto le había saltado Asuma-sensei encima recriminándole el hecho de haber ido a estudiar, a la vez le dio el más sincero pésame, aunque a Sasuke le pareció una broma de mal gusto se obligo a sí mismo a sonreír y decir un pesado _gracias,_ entonces la gente que había alrededor, curiosa, se había acercado y después de escuchar parte de la conversación ¡Lo recordaron!, ese era el aniversario de la muerte de aquel gran empresario, unos se acercaron a Sasuke y dijeron las palabras reforzadas de _Lo siento por su perdida, _y mil babosadas mas, otros habían huido literalmente, no querían meterse con Sasuke en ese día tan "fatídico", ¡Que de fatídico no tenía nada!, como lo mencionado aquel día era uno de los más felices de su vida pero a la vez de los más trágicos.

Entonces apenas había entrado al salón de clases Sakura le había saltado encima, con más confianza le dio solo una sonrisa animadora, cosa que ayudó a Sasuke más que cualquier otro pésame falsamente dicho, por fortuna Sakura no le había dicho _lo siento, _Sasuke había asumido que cada persona que le decía _lo siento _debía ser un enemigo, porque, es como si le dijeran que lo sentían por lo que había pasado con _su _Naruto, entonces Sasuke pensó que le daba más importancia a ese beso infantil que a la muerte de su propio padre, ¡Vamos! ¡Eso lo había superado hace tiempo! O eso quería creer, pero, comparando con Itachi, él lo había superado y ahora recordaba a su padre con nostalgia pero más allá de eso no iba, ¿Por qué Sasuke no podía pensar igual?

Iniciaron las clases con un aburrido profesor de filosofía que explicaba cosas al azar sobre Sócrates, platón, Aristóteles y otros filósofos más; en medio de eso estaban cuando llego un rubio agitado con el uniforme a medio poner y el cabello todo desarreglado. —Seichi, otra vez tarde —reclamó el maestro.

—Lo siento, me quede dormido —dijo mientras se sonrojaba y bajaba la mirada.

El maestro suspiró. —Tome asiento, y que sea la última vez Seichi.

—Sí —Sasuke se permitió reírse, este Naruto era tan… dobe.

Cuando este Naruto llego a su asiento Uchiha aun soltaba unas risillas. —Usuratonkachi —le dijo.

—Cállate, teme.

—¿Ahora eres tú el que llega tarde?

—Me quede dormido —dijo sonrojándose de nuevo. Sasuke dejo de reír para mirar a este Naruto, ¿Cómo una persona podía despeinarse de esa manera? Acercó la mano un tanto tímidamente y la dirigió hacia la cabeza del rubio para acomodar los mechones que mas sobresalían. —¿Te levantaste tan tarde que ni tiempo dio a que te peinaras, dobe?

—Así de tarde me levante —dijo riéndose.

Después de la escena ambos se fijaron más en la clase, pero… ¿Sasuke había reído? ¿En ese día que era como un tabú reír? Sonrió al recordar el día anterior, definitivamente el había olvidado cualquier rastro de sus demonios al estar con este Naruto, ahora no había sido diferente, por unos segundos había olvidado la razón de su malhumor, incluso había olvidado que día era. Entonces una idea extraña paso por su mente, acaso, ¿Este Naruto era su cura?, sí, parecía que así era…

Entonces las clases de la mañana pasaron, entre pensamiento y pensamiento llego a la conclusión que este Naruto en serio era lo más cercano que tenia a una cura para el malestar que causaba el día, pero casi de inmediato se regaño por pensar de mas, tal vez el factor físico incluía ahí, aunque este Naruto no fuese _su _Naruto sin duda era muy parecido físicamente, aunque le faltaban esas rayitas tan cautivadoras que tenía _su _Naruto en las mejillas, era como un remplazo…

¡Esperen!, ¿Un remplazo?, no, Sasuke no podía estar pensando en eso, nadie era remplazo de nadie, Seichi Naruto era diferente a Namikaze Naruto, Sasuke no había pensado en remplazar el espacio que había dejado _su _Naruto con este Naruto, una cosa nunca es igual a otra, todas son diferentes, entonces la idea de remplazar a _su _Naruto sonó tan absurda como ver una campaña política y creerse todas las promesas de los candidatos. Por ello decidió nunca intentar remplazar a _su _Naruto con este Naruto. Había aceptado que ambas eran personas diferentes entonces la palabra remplazo desapareció de su mente.

Después de las clases de la mañana, en el descanso, todo el alumnado masculino del salón decidió hacer un gran partido de Basketball, todos los del salón estaban invitados y todos habían aceptado, menos uno… Sasuke. Inclusive este Naruto había aceptado totalmente emocionado, las estudiantes femeninas habían hecho dos grupos para animar el partido, así todo el instituto se vio involucrado en la idea de la cual nadie supo cómo había sido pensada.

Con Sasuke fuera quedaban dos equipos exactos, entonces tomando la forma tradicional de hacer equipos se eligieron dos capitanes, uno era Rock Lee y el otro nada más que este Naruto, resultaba que este Naruto había estado en la liga de la ciudad durante varios años, y era bastante bueno, por razones desconocidas había abandonado el Basketball; entonces, Lee al notar conocida la cara de Naruto se dedico a averiguar y encontró noticias de varios campeonatos ganados, de partidos extraescolares, cualquiera diría que este Naruto tendría futuro como basquetbolista profesional; un día que no tenía nada de especial abandono todo y no volvió a jugar. Pero eso no le quitaba el talento, así que mientras discutían quienes serian los capitanes alguien dijo que Lee sería bueno ya que era muy atlético y Lee de una vez salto y postulo a este Naruto de segundo capitán, al principio, este Naruto se había negado, entonces Lee soltó toda la información y dijo quien era; todos, incluido Sasuke habían quedado con la boca abierta y Lee victorioso jalo a Naruto y lo volvió segundo capitán. Entonces por selección de capitán eligieron sus jugadores, primero Lee que eligió a Neji, ya que lo tomo como "buena" estrategia, Naruto escogió a Shikamaru que a pesar de no ser tan atlético tenía un cerebro prodigio y sería mejor estrategia para ganar el partido. Sasuke miraba todo el espectáculo desde un lado de la cancha con pereza para moverse; y antes de que los capitanes pudieran terminar de escoger, Chouji salió corriendo de la cancha, todos quedaron confusos y miraron a Shikamaru pidiendo explicación.

—Parece que con tanto ajetreo se le "olvidó" comer, entonces fue corriendo a comprar algo, es mejor sacar a Chouji del partido, no jugara.

—¡Pero eso deja a mi equipo incompleto! —se quejó este Naruto.

—Consigue otro jugador —sugirió Lee—. Al final no importa si no es de nuestro curso.

—Entonces escogeré a quien quiera —dijo con una sonrisa, y en seguida comenzó a sondear alrededor buscando un posible jugador, entonces su miraba azul se todo con una mirada negra; sonrió macabramente.

—Sasuke —dijo.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó el aludido saliendo de su dispersión.

—Lo que oíste, teme.

—Yo dije que no iba a jugar, no me pueden obligar —entonces gritos de parte de las chicas como de los chicos se escucharon, las chicas lo animaban a que jugara y aunque algunos chicos lo estaban insultando por ser tan "cerrado" la mayoría lo animaba, eso incluía a Naruto. El pelinegro cedió a la presión, al final se vieron todos en la cancha, los capitanes parados en el centro y un árbitro de un curso mayor, lanzaron el balón y el juego comenzó.

Al principio el juego se veía reñido, ambos capitanes jugaban bastante y todo el tiempo se hacían con el balón pero justo antes de poder encestar alguno de defensa se interponía en sus caminos quitándoles el balón, incluso, en medio de la desesperación sacando el balón fuera de los límites de la cancha; entonces así pasaron la primera parte del partido, a pesar de que Sasuke no quisiera jugar se vio más involucrado en el juego que muchos otros jugadores, por alguna razón hacia equipo perfecto con este Naruto, uno de los dos tomaba el balón y sin pensárselo mucho se lo pasaba al otro que lo cogía sin mucha dificultad… en fin, como una máquina que funciona perfectamente.

Sasuke corría con el balón hacia la cancha contraria cuando un chico, Idate, se le acerco. —Uchiha —le dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

—¿Qué quieres? —le dijo mirando fijamente a la cancha y cuidando que no se le viniera nadie encima.

—Quería darte el pésame, después de todo hace diez años que tu papá murió —dijo falsamente—. He de admitir que esto lo hago solo porque mi madre me obligo a eso, no quiere "tener malas relaciones" con los Uchiha.

Sasuke bufó y apresuró el paso hacia la cancha realmente furioso, dio un salto e hizo una gran cesta. Lo que ignoraba es que este Naruto había visto y escuchado lo que Idate decía, y una mueca de incredulidad se formaba en su cara, ¿qué hacia Sasuke en el instituto si era el aniversario de la muerte de su padre?

El partido continuó, y ahora con Sasuke furibundo el equipo iba ganando ya que el pelinegro se había dedicado a dejar todo en la cancha, en una acción masoquista comenzó a esforzarse de mas haciendo que los demás jugadores no le pudieran seguir el paso; lo que había sido un trabajo en equipo con este Naruto ya no existía, Sasuke estaba jugando prácticamente solo haciendo que todos se enfadaran, ¡si jugaban un partido, era para que lo jugaran todos! ¿Quién se creía Sasuke para hacer eso? Pero todos callaron e intentaron seguir jugando. Y lo hacían por una única razón, lastima; todos estaban enterados de la "situación" entonces intentaban aparentar normalidad, las dos razones por las que Sasuke no noto lo que estaban haciendo los demás fueron; primera, estaba demasiado metido en su mundo como para darse cuenta; segunda, Naruto que era el único que no estaba haciendo lo que los demás seguía jugando de verdad e intentaba que Sasuke jugara en equipo.

Sasuke se acercó a la cancha contraria entonces el sujeto de nombre Idate estaba a punto de explotar, no soportaba la situación; Sasuke hizo la posición para lanzar un tiro más certero pero antes de que pudiera Idate de gritó desde la otra esquina de la cancha.

—¡Uchiha! ¡Estamos siendo considerados porque es el aniversario de la muerte de tu padre! ¡Pero tampoco nos jodas el partido jugando tu solito! ¡Después de todo solo te tenemos lástima!

Sasuke sabía que en ese día era más vulnerable de lo usual, sabía que aunque ese comentario le hubiera dado igual cualquier otro día, pero hoy no; por eso, totalmente sorprendido y de espaldas a todos los demás dejo caer el balón mientras mantenía la posición de lanzamiento, salir corriendo seria una escena muy de película romántica, entonces, ¿qué debía hacer?, antes de encontrar respuesta a eso sintió la presencia de este Naruto detrás suyo, casi que podía ver la miradita de lástima que le lanzaba debido al comentario hiriente que le habían mandado.

—No te atrevas a decir nada —dijo Sasuke con la voz amenazadora.

Giró hacia Idate, le lanzó la mirada más terrorífica que alguien vería nunca jamás y se fue dejando a todos callados.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Después del descanso el ambiente en el salón de clase era realmente incómodo, Sasuke aun no había vuelto, pero justo cuando algunos se aliviaban ya que no tendrían que soportar a Sasuke la siguiente hora, llego, y llego con una mirada asesina. Caminó hasta su asiento con pasos pesados y bajo la mirada de todos, incluso de este Naruto. Sakura parecía ser la más preocupada, después de todo ella era la única que conocía la situación perfectamente, incluso sabia de ese beso. Cuando Sasuke llegó a su puesto notó la vista fija de Naruto, sabía que todos lo estaban mirando, pero notaba la mirada de este Naruto más que las otras, giro hacia él y con una expresión facial le pregunto. —¿Qué pasa?

—Sasuke…

—No digas nada, dobe.

—Pero…

—No soy una niñita, estoy bien.

El rubio suspiró y viro hacia el profesor de trigonometría que intentaba explicar un teorema, pero que notaba que el ambiente del curso no estaba dispuesto a escuchar una clase en la que entraban hipotenusas, catetos, ángulos y un sinfín de cosas más; todos se fijaban en un único estudiante. Pasaron unos segundos en los que todo el salón se quedo en absoluto silencio entonces este Naruto volvió a susurrar.

—Sasuke… —y lo dijo con voz tan lastimera que a Sasuke le dieron ganas de llorar, pero se lo trago, primero, debía ser fuerte; segundo, no lloraría en frente de un montón de babosos que poco entenderían lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Volvió a sentir la vista fija de todos; sintió la vista de Sakura, que entendía lo que estaba pasando, y sintió la vista de Naruto que intentaba entender lo que estaba pasando. Entonces se hartó. Dio un golpe con ambas manos a la mesa, todos giraron con sorpresa, el "calmado" Sasuke estaba haciendo un espectáculo. Giró dispuesto a irse pero la mano de este Naruto lo detuvo.

—¿Qué haces?

—¡Estoy harto! —gritó el pelinegro—. ¡No necesito las miradas de lástima!

Entonces se fue azotando la puerta.

Silencio.

—Iré por él —se apresuró a decir Sakura y sin esperar el consentimiento del profesor salió corriendo, recorrió todo el instituto pero no lo encontró, y es que en ese instituto no había muchos lugares para esconderse, entonces la única solución era que…

Se había ido.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_No lo soporte_, pensó Sasuke mientras caminaba por las calles, se sentía como un cobarde, pero ¿quién no cedería a esas miradas? ¡Eran lástima! ¡Lástima en su estado más puro!, para unos solo era interés, sus familias tenían negocios con la familia Uchiha entonces debían ser "amables" con el fututo heredero de la compañía; en realidad, Fugaku en su testamento estipulo que la compañía debía pasar a manos de Sasuke, ya que Itachi se había decidido a estudiar otras cosas, su padre le había dado la oportunidad y esperaba sobrevivir hasta que Sasuke tuviese edad suficiente para manejar la empresa, pero, murió. Y Sasuke tenía seis años. ¿Qué se podía hacer?, Itachi renunció a sus sueños y manejo la empresa, aun así, en el momento en que Sasuke cumpla dieciocho años la empresa pasara a ser de Sasuke y se declarará como nuevo líder del clan Uchiha, por ahora, Itachi, queriendo conservar la niñez y juventud de su hermano se encarga de todo, pero, en lo más hondo de su ser desea que Sasuke cumpla la mayoría de edad rápido, así podrá retomar los sueños que dejó atrás.

Entonces Sasuke se dio cuenta de lo patético que estaba actuando, pero, ¿podía ser patético un día? ¿Podía llorar por las cosas que no tiene solo un día? ¿Podía añorar a su padre solo por hoy?

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Sakura se detuvo agitada, después de todo llevaba corriendo un buen rato, pero por fin pudo vislumbrar la cabeza de Sasuke, se sostenía el cabello intentando conservar algo la cordura. Sakura termino de acercarse y dudo si debía hablar o no, pero, ya había corrido hasta allí, echarse para atrás seria lo que menos podía pensar.

—Sabía que estarías acá —dijo con voz suave.

—Sakura —se giro para verla.

—No pareces Uchiha —se burló—. Un Uchiha no sale corriendo.

—Lo sé.

—Pero me gusta, Sasuke-kun, me gusta que demuestres que aun tienes sentimientos.

—Parezco un cobarde.

—No —sonrió—. Te pongo una mejor etiqueta… Humano.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos que parecieron interminables. —¿Cómo sabias que estaba acá? —dijo Sasuke con una mirada nostálgica.

—Lo deduje, o estabas acá o estabas en _ese _lugar que compartías con Naruto; como no sé dónde queda ese lugar primero vine acá, aparte no quiero repetir la experiencia —dijo mientras recordaba.

_Hace unos años, Japón. _

_Se habían acabado las clases del jardín pero aun quedaban cuatro estudiantes ahí, sus padres aun no venían a recogerlos y no había manera de que se pudieran ir solos a casa, así que a Kurenai-sensei solo se le había ocurrido tenerlos en el patio del jardín hasta que alguien llegara a recogerlos; claro que ya había pasado algún tiempo y nada. Los cuatro eran, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura e Ino._

_—Sasu-chan —se quejaba Naruto—. Estoy aburrido, ¿Quieres ir a ese lugar?_

_—Está bien, Naru-chan._

_Entonces ambos niños se encaminaron hacia el bosque dejando a las dos chichas confundidas, y la curiosidad atormentó a Sakura que convenció a Ino para ir detrás de los dos niños. Ahora Sasuke y Naruto caminaban adentrándose en el bosque, solo que no sabían que detrás de ellos Sakura e Ino intentaban seguirlos para descubrir su "lugar secreto", De repente Sasuke y Naruto habían desaparecido de la vista de ambas chichas, entonces ambas se pegaron la pérdida del siglo y terminaron internadas en una parte peligrosa del bosque totalmente asustadas, con sonidos "extraños" cerca, lloraron, corrieron e hicieron mil cosas, y para mas colmo ni Sasuke ni Naruto estaban cerca. Esos dos estaban lejos disfrutando de su lugar secreto. _

—Aun no sé cómo logramos salir de ese bosque con vida —se burló Sakura.

—Ustedes son unas bobas, solo a ustedes se les ocurre internarse en el bosque así.

—sí, lo sé, y aun lo lamento —él la miro con mirada lastimera y triste—. Sasuke-kun —prosiguió Sakura—. ¿Qué necesitas para estar feliz de nuevo?

—Sabes lo que necesito Sakura, y sabes que ya no está acá…

—A Naruto, ¿verdad?

Asintió. —Sakura… no deberías estar acá, será mejor si vuelves al instituto.

—Lo haré, pero no porque me lo estás diciendo Sasuke-kun, sino porque sé que quieres estar solo… O con alguien que es mejor compañía que yo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Nada, Sasuke-kun, me iré, pero piensa un poco mas… Recuerda que no eres un cobarde solo por llorar.

—No estoy llorando.

—No lloras necesariamente con lágrimas.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Cuando Sakura atravesó las puertas del instituto de nuevo, varias personas le saltaron encima preguntando por Sasuke, ella se negó a contestar o solo contestaba con palabras vagas y sin dar muchas explicaciones y se dedico a buscar a este Naruto. Lo que Sasuke no sabía es que la única razón por la que dejo Sakura lo había dejado solo fue porque considero que este Naruto sería mejor compañía que ella misma, Sakura sentía que esos dos compartían un vinculo bastante fuerte, por ello sabia que este Naruto sería mejor consuelo para Sasuke; aunque aun no entendía el vinculo por alguna razón pensaba que Sasuke definitivamente sonreiría, era eso o se molestaba y no le volvería a hablar, pero era un riesgo que debía correr, después de todo lo intentaba hacer por su amigo. Cuando vio a este Naruto corrió hacia él con la esperanza de que aceptara su plan fácilmente.

—Sakura —dijo el rubio al verla.

—Hola.

—¿Encontraste a Sasuke?

—Sí —esperó unos segundos—. Está mal.

—¿Mal? ¿En qué sentido?

—Emocionalmente.

—¿Dónde está?

—No estoy segura de decirte —dijo intentando levantar la curiosidad y la preocupación de este Naruto.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Serás suficiente consuelo para Sasuke-kun?

—¡Sí! —gritó enérgicamente.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, no te preocupes Sakura-chan, si dejas a Sasuke en mis manos te prometo traerlo de vuelta con una sonrisa en la cara, no te defraudare.

—De acuerdo —sonrió—. Pero antes debes saber que tienes que ir con cuidado para hablar con él, procura no tocar mucho las heridas abiertas —esperó—. Y debes saber que será muy hosco e incluso hiriente.

—Está bien, lo hare, ¿Dónde está?

—Prueba a buscarlo en el cementerio central —dijo con una sonrisa que demostraba lo efectivo que había sido su plan.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Naruto escapó del instituto mientras nadie estaba prestando atención, y con esa ya eran tres personas que se escapaban y nadie se daba cuenta (Genial, ¿no?), entonces apenas este Naruto se vio en las calles de afuera del instituto se apresuró y tomó un taxi; totalmente hecho un manojo de nervios se acercó hasta el cementerio rogando porque Sasuke siguiera allí, porque, si se iba él perdería su oportunidad… Mientras el taxi avanzaba Naruto meditaba sobre la situación, y más aun, se preguntaba el por qué de estar tan preocupado por Sasuke, ¿a qué se debía?, ¿por qué tenía esa necesidad de hacer sonreír a Sasuke? Y más aun, ¿por qué tenía esa sensación de nerviosismo?... La había tenido todo el día y sentía como si hubiese olvidado hacer algo, algo importante.

Llegó al cementerio y esa sensación fría le llegó al cuerpo, ese ambiente tan… muerto, era un tanto tétrico, comenzó a caminar y por alguna razón el frio aumentaba, cosa que ignoró, después de todo estaba allí con un objetivo y ese era Sasuke; la verdad, aun no sabía muy bien que era lo que debía hacer en ese lugar, solo sabía que Sasuke estaba mal y que el deber de hacer que sonriera había caído en sus hombros, pero era imposible ¡se habían conocido hace unos 5 días! ¿Por qué la conexión tan fuerte que sentía con él?

Pasó todas las lapidas que estaban ubicadas sobre el césped sin ver a Sasuke, entonces se dirigió hacia las tumbas que estaban en lo alto; los muchos árboles que tenía el lugar daban una impresión de tranquilidad, pero era una falsa tranquilidad. Entonces con un poco de temor caminó por entre las flores, las lapidas y las personas visitantes hacia donde creía se encontraba Sasuke.

Entonces lo vio.

A lo lejos, dándole la espalda, se encontraba colina arriba y sin prestar real atención alrededor solo mirando fijamente un lugar, este Naruto dudó, pero se obligó a desaparecer las dudas de sí mismo, y nuevamente se obligó a caminar al lugar donde Sasuke se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos, subió dando cada paso como si fuese un gran avance y después de unos minutos se encontró a uno o dos metros de Sasuke. Se quedó en silencio, bien, no había pensado que le iba a decir, pero ahora eso que mas daba.

Tenían que dejar fluir las cosas.

Naruto no habló pero Sasuke notó que alguien lo miraba, entonces giró la cabeza lentamente para ver los ojos azules que tanto se parecían a los de _él,_ entonces por alguna razón le entró un enfado absurdo, le enfadaba ver a este Naruto ahí, entonces relacionó todo.

—Maldita Sakura —murmuró.

—Ella solo quería ayudarte.

—¿Mandándote a ti? —dijo con la voz cargada de odio.

—Supongo.

—¿Qué puedes entender de esto?

Silencio.

—Nada, ¿Verdad dobe?... Supongo que aún tienes a mami y papi en casa.

—Eso no viene al caso, Sasuke.

—Es verdad, no viene al caso porque hoy es mi día, ¿No es así? Hoy es el día en que la lastima de todos está sobre mí.

—¿Lastima? La mayoría estaban preocupados.

—Y todos tan buenas personas —dijo irónico.

—Cállate, sabes que es verdad.

—No sé qué vienes a hablar acá dobe… Si todo es tu culpa.

—¿Mi culpa? ¿Yo que hice? —preguntó de repente enfadado.

—Existir —murmuró.

—¡¿Pero qué te pasa?! ¡¿Ahora mi existencia es tu problema?! —de dos zancadas abarcó la distancia que los separaba y lo tomó del cuello de la camisa para fijar sus ojos en los de él.

—Sí, tu existencia es mi problema —este Naruto no se controló y de un golpe mandó a Sasuke al suelo.

—¡Esto es lo que me pasa por preocuparme por otras personas! —se dijo a sí mismo. Se tomó el cabello y lo jaloneó levemente en señal de frustración; se giró dispuesto a irse pero una mano en su brazo se lo impidió, cuando volvió a virarse vio a Sasuke arrodillado con la cabeza gacha.

—Dobe… —habló—. He estado pensando, desde que llegaste no te he dicho por tu nombre ni una sola vez.

El rubio abrió los ojos, era verdad. —No lo había notado —admitió restándole importancia, pero claro que solo fue una apariencia; la gente la mayoría de las veces no tenia problema en llamarlo Naruto, después de todo el no era de la realeza ni mucho menos, entonces su nombre era solo eso, un nombre, no buscaba convertirlo en algo conocido…

—Entonces —continuó Sasuke—. Estuve pensando en la razón de eso.

—¿Cuál es?

Sasuke no respondió, entonces este Naruto aprovecho la oportunidad para enfriar su cabeza y pensar con algo más de claridad, vio que en la cima de esa colina había pocas lapidas, como si fuera un espacio preferencial, se fijo en una.

_Fugaku Uchiha._

_Amado esposo y padre cariñoso._

—¿Fugaku… Uchiha? —preguntó.

—Mi padre.

—Claro, debí suponerlo, no estás en el cementerio para otra cosa.

—¿Quieres saber la razón?

—¿De qué? ¿Por la cual no dices mi nombre? ¿El por qué de que yo sea la causa de tus problemas? Sí, me gustaría saberla, Sasuke.

Sasuke levantó un brazo tembloroso y señaló otra lapida, no, no era la lapida de Fugaku Uchiha; era de…

—¿Naruto? —preguntó el rubio.

—Namikaze Naruto —respondió Sasuke. Entonces este Naruto se fijó en la lapida.

_Namikaze Naruto,_

_A pesar de estar tan poco tiempo con nosotros estarás en nuestros  
corazones por siempre, _

_Con amor, tu familia, tus amigos, en especial la gente que realmente te amo. _

—Él fue la persona que mas amé —dijo Sasuke mirando con nostalgia la lapida.

_Namikaze,_ pensó Naruto, ¿por qué sentía un cosquilleo en el estómago? —¿Qué tiene que mi nombre sea igual? —preguntó.

—No lo sé —omitió el parecido físico—. Pero, no lo soporto, recordarlo a _él_ cada vez que te veo, no lo soporto.

—Así que si dijeras mi nombre sentirías que lo estas engañando a él, ¿Verdad?

Sasuke asintió.

—Sé que hay algo de la historia que aún no conozco Sasuke —dijo mirándolo para abajo—. Pero, no lo necesito saber, puedes llorar.

Sasuke negó, si aún no había llorado, ahora no lo haría. —No —dijo firme.

—¿Por?

—Un Uchiha no llora.

—¿Y Sasuke? ¿Él si puede llorar?

El pelinegro lo pensó, si un Uchiha no podía llorar, ¿Sasuke si podía? —No —volvió a responder.

—Pero… —Sasuke supo que si Naruto seguía diciendo cosas el definitivamente lloraría y no, no quería llorar, no quería ser tan patético; entonces en un ataque de ira con sí mismo se paró de golpe y se abalanzó sobre Naruto dándole un golpe. —¡Cállate! —gritó. Aunque Naruto no cayó al suelo si tuvo que retroceder unos pasos debido al impacto del golpe, y aunque la fuerza del golpe no fue mucha de inmediato sintió la piel caliente, de seguro estaría roja.

—¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?! —gritó Sasuke aun desesperado—. ¡¿Quieres que me muestre débil frente a ti?!

—¡No! —replicó Naruto—. Quiero que hagas lo que en verdad quieres hacer.

—¡Lo que quiero hacer no lo puedo lograr! ¡Lo que deseo no lo tengo! ¡Quiero hacer que mi madre sonría! ¡Quiero que ella no se sienta tan miserable en las mañanas y se obligue a sonreír para mí! ¡Quiero hacer que mi hermano siga sus sueños y no se estanque con la empresa que aun no puedo heredar! ¡Que se convierta en lo que soñó, que ame a alguien que al igual lo ame a él! Quiero hacer que mi familia se una y volver a sentir ese calor que solo puede proporcionar una familia unida, y sobre todo, sobre todo eso, _quiero hacer que Naruto vuelva, quiero que no muera por mi culpa _—sus palabras que tan fuerte habían comenzado terminaban en un susurro con un Sasuke cayendo nuevamente de rodillas al suelo ahora, soltando gruesas lagrimas.

Naruto quedó en shock durante unos segundos, Sasuke, aquella persona que parecía tan fuerte lloraba gruesas lágrimas, su respiración se hacía irregular y temblaba, se veía débil y vulnerable, quebradizo y como un niño perdido en medio de la lluvia, en ese momento, en ese justo momento en el que los ojos de Sasuke no paraban de desbordar lagrimas Naruto quiso llorar, este Naruto se había dicho a sí mismo que sabría cómo manejar la situación, pero ahora que había llevado a Sasuke a ese extremo no supo qué hacer, entonces tuvo un vago recuerdo.

_Cuando alguien esta triste debes darle un beso para que se sienta bien._

Entonces se abalanzó sobre Sasuke y lo acogió en un abrazo, al principio el pelinegro se sorprendió, pero, eso era tan conocido que se dejo llevar, ese inigualable calor que sentía, los brazos reconfortantes, todo esto era tan de _su _Naruto, por ello se separó abruptamente y de golpe; este Naruto lo miró confundido.

—No lo hagas —dijo Sasuke mientras limpiaba algunas lágrimas que aún caían de sus ojos—. No lo hagas —repitió.

Ante la mirada confundida del rubio Sasuke dijo: —_Él _Lo hacía, me jure a mí mismo no compararte con él, por eso mismo no puedo dejar que imites sus acciones.

Este Naruto asintió aunque por dentro estaba que se moría de rabia.

Se sentaron uno al lado del otro en silencio, las lágrimas de Sasuke poco a poco cesaban, el tiempo avanzaba pero avanzaba ignorando a los dos estudiantes que se encontraban al lado de las lapidas de estas dos personas que en su momento fueron de lo más preciado para el pelinegro, donde estaban los restos de muchas personas y donde los vivos iban a recordar a los que se habían ido; los funerales y los cementerios más que cosas hechas para los muertos eran cosas hechas para los vivos.

—Sasuke —habló este Naruto—. ¿Cómo era él?... Namikaze Naruto.

—Era un busca problemas —dijo sonriendo—. Siempre me mal influenciaba para hacer cosas malas, le gustaba escaparse por horas a un lugar que poseíamos los dos, un lugar al cual solo podíamos ir nosotros, nunca nadie lo ha encontrado hasta hoy.

—Un lugar secreto… En el bosque.

—Sí —respondió Sasuke alargando la palabra, ¿cómo sabía que era en el bosque?

—Aparte de eso, ¿cómo era?

—Un tonto que prefería llorar el antes de que llorara alguien que quisiera, a pesar de no tener madre se la pasaba sonriendo en todos lados, y siempre cuando era el aniversario de su muerte no lloraba ni una lágrima, después de que su madre muriera se apegó a su padre y se volvieron como mejores amigos; nosotros estábamos destinados a conocernos desde antes de nacer, con las dos familias amigas que dos niños nacieran para el mismo año y con pocos meses de diferencia era perfecto, ya que forjarían aun más los lazos de amistad que unían a los Uchiha con los Namikaze; entonces crecimos juntos, estudiamos juntos, todo lo hicimos juntos y cuando menos lo pensé, se había convertido en la persona más importante que tenia.

—De seguro te dolió su muerte.

—Sí, nunca llore tanto en mi vida —suspiró—. Y he de admitir que aun no lo termino de asimilar.

—¿Hace cuanto…?

—Diez años —al suspiro número mil Sasuke se fijó que estaba "revelando" todo lo que había pasado con _su _Naruto y se lo estaba revelando nada más que a este plagio; que, a decir verdad ya no lo consideraba tan plagio.

Las personas pasaban en frente de ellos y se hacía tarde, de las lágrimas ya no había más rastro que los ojos levemente hinchados de Sasuke, el golpe que había recibido Naruto era opacado por el otro golpe que se había ganado días atrás, y a Sasuke no le había quedado ni pequeña marca de la mano de Naruto.

—Sasuke —lo llamó—. Acabo de recordar que ambos escapamos del instituto, por eso todas nuestras cosas aun deben estar allá, y ya acabaron las clases, ¿cómo las recuperaremos?

—Tendremos que meternos al instituto.

—¡Eso es ilegal!

—¿Y qué?

—Luego vienes y dices que era Namikaze Naruto el que te influenciaba a hacer malas cosas.

Sasuke rió. Y con eso este Naruto sintió que había cumplido la promesa que le había hecho a Sakura horas atrás.

—Entonces, ¿Nos vamos? —preguntó con una sonrisa el rubio.

—Sí, seguro… siento que ya no quiero recordar malos momentos estando acá.

Se levantaron con las piernas entumecidas, tal parece que habían estado allí más tiempo de lo que habían pensado, este Naruto recordó algo y se viro hacia la tumba del difunto líder del clan Uchiha, sacó de quien sabe donde una linda rosa blanca y la dejo sobre la lapida; Sasuke miró hipnotizado la escena pero decidió no decir nada y comenzar a bajar la colina levemente.

A los pocos segundos este Naruto alcanzo a Sasuke. —Dobe —comenzó el segundo—. Decidí que no intentare remplazarlo a _él_ contigo, ambos son personas diferentes y así los veré.

Este Naruto asintió.

Mientras caminaban por el césped y entre lapidas casi no se veía gente, entonces este Naruto recordó de nuevo. _Cuando alguien esta triste debes darle un beso para que se sienta bien. _En ese justo momento pasaba una pareja de ancianos por enfrente, entonces este Naruto jaló a Sasuke detrás de un roble que era bastante ancho y le plantó un beso en la boca de sopetón; al principio Sasuke no reaccionó, después intento quitárselo de encima, pero este Naruto se rehusaba, entonces Sasuke se dejo llevar, no pensó, solo se concentro en el _delicioso _beso que le estaban dando y poco a poco abrió la boca para comenzar a participar en el beso activamente; pasaron varios segundos en los que el beso siguió ¡y hubiera seguido! Si no fuera por la respiración, si no tuvieran la necesidad de respirar, sin duda ese beso hubiera seguido.

—_Cuando alguien esta triste debes darle un beso para que se sienta bien _—dijo este Naruto—. Llevo con esa frase metida en la cabeza desde hace rato.

Sasuke notó la similitud de las frases, de la frase de este Naruto con la frase de _su _Naruto, pero hizo caso omiso, tal vez fue porque aun seguía atontado por el beso, pero no quiso perder esa pizca de felicidad con sus torturantes pensamientos. Caminaron en silencio, el camino del cementerio al instituto era bastante largo así que tomaron un taxi y en menos de 20 minutos estaban a las puertas del lugar, todo estaba desolado y no había ni un alma a la vista.

—¿En serio lo haremos? —preguntó el rubio.

—Claro, no dejare todas mis cosas abandonadas acá.

—Podemos recuperarlas mañana.

—Mañana es sábado, no hay clase.

—Ah, tienes razón, entonces tendremos que hacerlo…

Se acercaron al muro más alejado de la puerta para evitar a los guardias, por si había alguno, entonces Naruto comenzó, tomó algo de impulso, saltó y tomó la parte superior del muro quedando colgado, después con pura fuerza de brazos termino de subir el muro quedando arriba. —Tu turno —le dijo a Sasuke con una sonrisa.

A diferencia de este Naruto, Sasuke no tomó impulso y dio un pequeño salto para quedar agarrado del muro, después, aprovechándose de las elevaciones del muro trepo como una araña y así ambos quedaron arriba; después sin pensarlo mucho saltaron y corrieron hacia la parte posterior del instituto, para suerte de esos dos su salón de clase quedaba en el primer piso, así que podrían entrar y salir casi que sin ser vistos. Cuando llegaron un obstáculo apareció ya que la ventana del salón de clases estaba cerrada y no había manera de abrirla desde afuera; la puerta principal de seguro estaría vigilada, así que, ¿Qué debían hacer? Sasuke se movió por el lugar y se topo con una piedra de gran tamaño, la levantó y miró a Naruto sonriendo macabramente.

—¿Quieres cometer vandalismo, dobe?

—¡¿Qué?! —preguntó exaltado—. No, Sasuke, ¡Ni lo pienses!

—Qué más da —dijo riendo—. Recuerda que hoy soy "emocionalmente inestable", así que si nos atrapan tomare la responsabilidad.

Sin esperar respuesta del rubio lanzó la piedra contra la ventana que se rompió de una vez con un estruendoso sonido. —Ahora, rápido —dijo Sasuke.

Entonces este Naruto se precipitó y saltó hacia la ventana, con un movimiento típico de _Parkour_ entro sin tocar los pedazos de vidrios que aun habían quedado incrustados en el marco de la ventana; para suerte de los dos, todas las cosas estaban intactas, Naruto las acomodó rápidamente, tomó las dos mochilas y las lanzó por la ventana para que Sasuke las atrapara; iba a salir calmadamente cuando escucho las voces de los guardias por el pasillo a la salida del salón, entonces bastante asustado salto por la ventana cual suicida cayendo de cara al otro lado donde estaba Sasuke, para mas colmo, los guardias no habían entrado al salón.

—Dobe —se burló Sasuke.

—Cállate, teme —dijo aun desde el piso.

Se levantaron apresuradamente y corrieron hacia el mismo muro por el que habían entrado, esta vez Sasuke subió más rápido que la primera vez y esperó arriba a que Naruto le lanzara ambas mochilas, después el rubio subió de igual manera que anteriormente y desde arriba del muro vieron como los guardias llegaban al lugar de los hechos, y llegaban bastante tarde, ya que ahora solo estaban los cristales y ni pequeño rastro de los vándalos que lo habían hecho.

—Vayámonos —dijo este Naruto—. No tentemos nuestra suerte, Sasuke.

—Sí.

El primero en bajar fue Naruto que lo hizo de un salto y desde abajo atrapó las mochilas que le lanzó Sasuke, después el pelinegro bajó; cada uno tomó su mochila y salieron corriendo con la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas; corrían y reían como dos niños, y de hecho se sentían como dos niños que acababan de terminar su travesura maestra.

Cuando se alejaron lo suficiente del instituto volvieron a caminar y Sasuke recordó lo que tendría que soportar al llegar a casa; la dichosa reunión, pero prefirió no mencionar nada al respecto para no hacer que este Naruto hiciera propuestas extrañas y le dijera que él lo podría acompañar o algo así, que las cosas se quedaran tan cual como están. Llegaron a un punto donde era obligatorio separarse ya que las casas de cada uno quedaban en diferentes direcciones.

—Fue divertida la infiltración —comentó este Naruto justo en la esquina donde debían separarse.

—Sí, fue una buena cura para olvidar la situación.

—¿Ahora estas bien? —preguntó el rubio.

—Claro que sí, no volveré a estar tan débil, por lo menos no ahora, deberías sentirte afortunado, viste llorar a un Uchiha —se burló.

—No lo creo, no me gusta verte llorar, Sasuke.

Sasuke sonrió ya que no supo que otra expresión hacer. —Dobe.

—Como sea, es hora de irnos.

—Sí.

Este Naruto hizo un gesto con la mano a forma de despedida y giró dispuesto a irse pero antes de que pudiera Sasuke dijo. —No te veré como remplazo, Seichi —sonrió—. Por eso, daré el primer paso; Adiós… Naruto.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Un suspiro sonoro salió de la boca de Sasuke, había olvidado por completo la dichosa reunión; de seguro Itachi lo mataría por llegar tan tarde; sin querer pensar mucho en la situación entró a la gran casa Uchiha, adentro habían muchas personas, tantas que incluso la enorme mansión se veía pequeña. Sasuke avanzó entre la gente que no lo notaba y encontró a Itachi que lo miró de mil demonios, estaba estresado y eso era más que obvio, sin hablarle Itachi señaló una pequeña puerta ubicada a un costado de la sala de estar; el chicho se dirigió hasta allí y entró, adentro era una pequeña habitación y encima de una mesita había un traje negro hecho a medida, después de todo su uniforme se veía en deplorable estado, se cambió rápidamente y arreglo su cabello sin verse en un espejo, se tuvo que conformar con una lamina de metal que mostraba su reflejo a medias; luego suspiró y salió, ahora la gente si lo notaba, comenzaron a saludarlo y a decir los falsos "lo siento" y a preguntar por él, que cómo era el instituto, que cómo eran sus amigos, que cómo, que cómo… Mikoto no estaba a la vista y eso preocupó a Sasuke pero no pudo buscarla ya que una mujer —bastante fastidiosa— estaba encima de él preguntándole de todo.

Itachi se acercó hacia donde se encontraba su hermano menor y con delicadeza hizo que la mujer fastidiosa se fuera a dar un paseo por la casa Uchiha. —No entiendo el por qué de estas reuniones —dijo Sasuke molesto.

—Yo también las odio, Sasuke, pero tenemos que hacerlas.

—¿Otra cosa hecha por interés?

—Es algo más complejo, pero, en realidad me alegra un poco ver que las personas aun no han olvidado a nuestro padre, por lo menos sabemos que dejo una pequeña marca en el mundo.

Sasuke asintió dándole la razón a Itachi y se quedaron en silencio con una sonrisa postiza. —Sasuke —lo llamó Itachi.

—¿Hm?

—Lloraste, ¿verdad?… Tus ojos están rojos.

—Era inevitable… Pero gracias a eso ahora no me siento tan patético y cobarde como podría o debería sentirme.

Volvieron a callar, Sasuke por su parte se estaba fijando en los invitados, todos de traje y vestido, con copas de algún vino fino en la mano; cualquier persona ajena que pasase por allí de seguro se imaginaria que era todo tipo de reunión menos una reunión de _un aniversario de muerte._

—No puede ser —murmuró Itachi.

—¿Qué pasa, Nii-san?

—Esa maldita serpiente —dijo mirando a la entrada con odio—. No le envié invitación formal ¿por qué esta acá?

Sasuke giró hacia donde veía Itachi y vio a un sujeto que se le hacía conocido, su piel blanca y cabello negro bastante largo le dieron desconfianza, bastante desconfianza, pero sabía que ahora tenía que meterse la máscara y sonreírle al invitado agradeciendo su falso lo siento y más cosas, debía hacerse la mejor persona del mundo. —¿Cómo se llama? —preguntó.

—Orochimaru —contestó Itachi con la voz aun cargada de odio.

El sujeto llamado Orochimaru vio a Itachi y sonrió de una manera que se vio incluso macabra; se acercó a largas zancadas, casi corriendo. —Uchiha Itachi —dijo a modo de saludo.

—Orochimaru-san —dijo el hermano mayor sonriendo, ¡vaya! ¡Qué buen actor era Itachi! Podía mostrar esa sonrisa que se veía tan verdadera pero que era realmente falsa, se dio un apretón de manos con el tal Orochimaru y no hubo ni una pequeña expresión de disgusto. El sujeto se fijo en Sasuke que estaba al lado de Itachi y en su mente sonó toda una orquesta triunfante.

—¡Sasuke-kun! —gritó el sujeto falsamente sorprendido—. Como has crecido.

—¿Me conoce de antes? —preguntó un tanto hosco.

—Sí, claro que sí, yo estuve en el funeral de tu padre hace varios años —y Sasuke lo recordó, aquel había sido el sujeto que se le había acercado en el funeral simulando preocupación por el menor de los Uchiha cuando solo quería hacer negocios con él—. _Sasuke, espero que nuestras compañías hagan negocios en el futuro _—eso era lo que había dicho al ver que Sasuke no le prestaba ni un poco de atención, ese maldito… ahora Sasuke lo odiaba realmente.

—Claro —sonrió falsamente el menor.

Llegaron más personas e Itachi vio la manera de librarse de la situación. —Iré a saludar a esas personas —anunció para justo después acercarse a la oreja de Sasuke y susurrarle _Te lo dejo a ti_, después de eso se fue dejando al pobre Sasuke con Orochimaru que lo miraba sonriendo y aún con la banda triunfal en su cabeza.

—Sasuke-kun —lo llamó.

Sasuke giro hacia el sujeto y respondió. —¿Sí?

—Heredaras la compañía, ¿Verdad?

—Cuando cumpla Dieciocho años.

—De seguro en el año en que tenias seis años no fue nada fácil —sonrió—. Después de todo murieron muchas personas apreciadas, ¿No es así?

Sasuke apretó las manos en puños, no era buena idea tocar la herida. —Es así —dijo simplemente para no gritarle las verdades que quisiera, quería insultarlo, le dolía que le dijeran que _su_ Naruto ya no estaba con él, que le recordaran ese año en el que habían pasado tantas cosas que realmente odiaba.

—Hace tiempo Fugaku Uchiha no quiso hacer negocios conmigo, sé que ahora tu no serás tan torpe para negarlo, ¿Verdad, Sasuke-kun?

—Si mi padre no quiso fue por algo, no se preocupe Orochimaru-san, que yo tampoco haré negocios con usted.

A Orochimaru le dieron ganas de zampar a Sasuke contra la pared pero se retuvo a sí mismo con una sonrisa burlona, no debía golpear al siguiente heredero; tenía que relajarse, pensar con la mente fría y volver a hablar. —Sasuke-kun, me das risa; pero entiendo que seas tan hosco, después de todo parece que hoy no es un día muy adecuado para hablar contigo.

—¿Qué le hace creer que es un mal día?

—Te revelare un secreto, Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke giró hacia el hombre con la mirada que denotaba confusión. —¿Qué secreto?

Orochimaru río, Sasuke había caído en su trampa, y había caído tontamente. —Imaginémonos una situación, fue hace diez años cuando una llamada hizo que la familia de tres de los Uchiha se desmoronara, claro, el gran líder del clan había muerto sin previo aviso; entonces en menos de 24 horas se formó todo y se hizo el velorio antes del funeral. El pequeño de la familia, Sasuke Uchiha no pudo resistir la presión, salió corriendo en medio de la reunión haciendo que unos cuantos rieran de la cobardía, desde hace mucho tiempo, desde antaño los Uchiha se habían caracterizado por su carácter serio, con determinación y sobretodo nunca mostraría sus verdaderos sentimientos frente a los demás, entonces el pequeño Sasuke causo una vergüenza para el clan, aún así todos lo dejaron pasar.

Calló unos segundos.

—Después de que Sasuke reapareciera casi al final de la reunión se veía triste y muchos intentaron consolarlo sin éxito alguno; por lo menos después de eso se recupero la dignidad del clan ya que el pequeño Sasuke volvió al perfil de todo Uchiha, así pasaron unos meses, a pesar de los problemas que tuvo la multinacional Uchiha todo iba bien, Itachi se había convertido en la persona más codiciada por muchas empresas, creían que porque el nuevo presidente de la compañía era joven podrían apropiarse de todo lo que Fugaku Uchiha y sus antepasados habían logrado, pero no lo consiguieron, el nuevo presidente era audaz y confiado, hizo muchas cosas que hicieron que la multinacional fuera aun más exitosa; entonces, meses después de la muerte de Fugaku Uchiha hubo un fatal día, ese fue el día de la muerte de el futuro heredero de la multinacional que mejor rivalizaba con los Uchiha: los Namikaze, sí, ese día fatal fue el día de la muerte de Naruto Namikaze. Todo el mundo sabía que el futuro dueño de la multinacional Uchiha tenía una gran relación de amistad con el que debía ser su rival, Namikaze Naruto, entonces cuando murió, todo el mundo supo que el pequeño Sasuke no lo soportaría, se sumió en una tristeza profunda, no tenía ni ganas de ponerse la máscara del perfil Uchiha, ¿cuál fue la reacción de Namikaze Minato al enterarse que su único hijo había muerto? Eso nadie lo sabe, pero, todo el mundo supo que Namikaze Naruto había muerto por Uchiha Sasuke, entonces muchas personas tacharon a Uchiha Sasuke de asesino, tantas personas y tantas veces que el pequeño Sasuke termino creyéndoselo "él había matado a Namikaze Naruto", como se esperaba Sasuke había caído en una gran depresión, en el funeral oficial tuvo el valor suficiente de acercarse al ataúd de su mejor amigo para verlo _"parece dormido"_ dijo, y nadie lo contradijo; entonces, mientras Sasuke se encontraba al lado del ataúd de su mejor amigo llego su padre, Minato, y Sasuke no tuvo el valor de mirarlo a los ojos, por ello se escondió, obviamente Minato se dio cuenta y cuando sus miradas se encontraron Minato le sonrió, Sasuke se sintió incluso más culpable, y lloró, lloró tanto que sus ojos se secaron.

Sasuke miraba hacia abajo con los puños apretados. —¿Qué gana diciéndome todo esto? —preguntó.

—Espera, Sasuke-kun, falta lo mejor. Después del funeral Sasuke se encerró en su habitación y se rehusó a salir a toda costa, su madre y su hermano estaban preocupados pero no quisieron interponerse logrando con eso que el pequeño se sintiera incluso peor, creía que hasta su familia lo culpaba de la muerte de Naruto Namikaze. Paso lo que nadie pensó, Sasuke comenzó a lastimarse a sí mismo, al principio fue un juego de niños, pero con el paso de las horas todo se volvió más peligroso, con algún filo puntiagudo comenzó a hacerse cortes en todo el cuerpo, se sentía vivo con eso, creyó que si él sentía dolor podría suprimir el dolor de Naruto, incluso el de Minato; como estaba encerrado en su habitación nadie se había dado cuenta de lo mal que la estaba pasando; más de treinta cortes en unas cuantas horas, todo el suelo manchado de sangre, intentando desangrarse de la peor manera, sin plena conciencia de lo que era un suicidio él lo intento, cortes de los cuales salía sangre, no mucha, por ello el dolor era más y más grande, fueron varias horas, varias horas en las que nadie se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía en la habitación de Sasuke; ese hubiera sido el final de Uchiha Sasuke de no ser por su hermano Itachi que pasaba por ahí y decidió entrar a la habitación de su hermano menor, verlo en ese estado, de seguro fue algo muy desgarrador, llevaron a Sasuke de urgencia al hospital donde debieron suministrarle sangre en grandes cantidades para hacer que sobreviviera, nadie lo entendía, Sasuke no se había puesto así ni por la muerte de su padre, intentar suicidarse, ¡Eso ya era mucho!, entonces Sasuke quedo de manicomio, estaba loco, o eso pensaron; lo llevaron a un sicólogo y paso mucho tiempo hasta que pudiese recuperarse por completo, intentar dañarse con cada cosa que veía, tantos intentos de suicidio, y por una única persona, era algo de locos; mientras todo eso pasaba el líder de la multinacional Namikaze, Minato Namikaze salió del país con la promesa de no volver nunca, se sumió en el trabajo y casi no se sabe nada de él, incluso hoy no se sabe mucho del líder de aquel clan, la compañía va bien pero nadie sabe qué tal este Minato Namikaze. La conclusión final del sicólogo al cual tuvo que asistir el pequeño Uchiha fue que Naruto era algo esencial para la vida de Sasuke, tanto como respirar, se había aferrado tanto a él que ya no había vuelta atrás y que tenían que dejar que Sasuke viviera como pudiese, si eso incluía a un Naruto imaginario debían aceptarlo.

Sasuke se encontraba temblando, Orochimaru, ¿cómo sabia todas esas cosas?... De repente sintió como las cicatrices se abrían, recordó su cuerpo, aun con algunas de las marcas de aquellos cortes, recordó la desesperación, la ansiedad, la satisfacción que le provoco el dolor, lo tanto que quería morir; sus ojos se aguaron pero retuvo las lágrimas.

Orochimaru se negó a parar en aquel punto. —Pero, Sasuke-kun, ahora si te contare el secreto; a pesar de cómo te pusiste tras la muerte de Namikaze Naruto, del diagnostico del psicólogo, de Minato… de todo lo que paso en ese tiempo, ¿qué pensarías si te digo que Namikaze Naruto sigue vivo?

Sasuke levantó la cabeza asombrado y perplejo ¿sí Naruto siguiera vivo?, no, eso no podía ser. Sasuke se vio negando con la cabeza intentando convencerse a sí mismo que Naruto no estaba vivo, que había muerto, que había sido su culpa.

—Imposible —murmuró

—Eso lo dejo a tu criterio, Sasuke-kun, pero quiero que sepas que no diré más, después de todo un Uchiha nunca hará negocios conmigo.

Orochimaru giro y se fue sonriendo triunfante ya que creía que su plan había triunfado.

Itachi notó cuando Orochimaru se fue y suspiro aliviado, sondeo el lugar hasta encontrar a Sasuke y se acerco a él sonriendo, cuando llego vio a su hermano tomándose el hombro derecho con la mano izquierda, lo miro extrañado. —¿Qué haces? —preguntó.

—Acá esta la cicatriz más visible que tengo, quisiera que desapareciera —dijo.

—Sasuke —susurró Itachi recordando toda la situación vivida años atrás, las heridas de Sasuke y lo inútil que se sintió en ese instante.

—¿Puedo irme, Nii-san?

—Sí.

—Gracias.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Sasuke se dejó caer sobre el frio césped, se encontraba en _ese _lugar, recordaba todo lo que había pasado tras la muerte de _su_ Naruto y se sintió débil, se tentó a hacerse daño de nuevo pero saco esos pensamientos de su cabeza de una vez, no podía volver a hacer esa clase de tonterías, no volvería a pensar en suicidarse; a pesar de ser niño en ese entonces tuvo que pensar como adulto, eso hizo que tuviera que crecer muy rápido; no era tan feliz como esperaba todo el mundo, y todo lo que había dicho Orochimaru, ese maldito, sabía todo lo que él había pasado, y eso le molestaba, lo que había hecho no era nada digno de un Uchiha, lo que había hecho era algo de lo cual debía avergonzarse. Y, ¿qué haría si Naruto estuviera vivo? Se disculparía, de seguro se disculparía; ¿qué sentiría si Naruto estuviera vivo?

—Sin duda estaría feliz —susurró.

El viento sopló y Sasuke se sintió cerca de Naruto, añoró sus labios y sonrió al recordar a Seichi Naruto, él lo había besado, y le gusto ese beso, una gran experiencia, pero sin duda los besos de _su _Naruto eran más amorosos y más cálidos; el beso que había recibido de Seichi Naruto había sido más de necesidad que de cualquier otra cosa. Sasuke vivía de recuerdos y él lo sabía, pero eso era mejor que vivir toda la realidad Uchiha, no había nada por lo que quisiera vivir en la realidad y porque vivir en el presente, tampoco valía vivir de esperanzas.

_Es mejor vivir de recuerdos que de esperanzas ya que estos fueron pero no sabemos si ellas serán. _

Sasuke sonrió al ver que faltaba poco para media noche, faltaba poco para poder superar el maldito día, y aunque había llorado y aunque se había sentido de lo peor se sentía feliz, se sentía feliz de recordar a Naruto, aun se sentía culpable de su muerte, eso no se iría, pero por alguna razón sintió que su Naruto lo perdonaría.

Se levanto para volver a la mansión Uchiha, después de todo llevaba varias horas en _ese_ lugar y no quería preocupar a Itachi, creía que Mikoto no había estado en la reunión ya que no la había visto pero no estaba preocupado.

Antes de salir de aquel lugar se giro. —Naru-chan, no sabes cuánto desearía que estuvieras conmigo, sé que no es posible pero lo deseo, lo deseo con todas mis fuerzas…

Y se perdió en el espesor de la noche.

.**_  
_**

* * *

_¡Hola! ... perdón por el retraso, pero las ultimas dos semanas fueron de locos xd _

_Tuve problemas, aparte de eso tuve exámenes finales (perdí de todo) y como consuelo estoy subiendo capitulo. aparte de eso, en algunas partes no me terminaba de gustar como estaba, al final quedo genial (A mi parecer) ¿Y que creen ustedes? _

_En este capitulo lo que más intente fue sacar a relucir todos los sentimientos de Sasuke, y ya ven como quedo, ¿Y que me dicen de lo que dijo Orochimaru?... _

_Esta semana, desde mañana, estaré en mil y un cosas, como es cierre de bimestre tengo que hacer MUCHAS cosas, en fin... pero el próximo viernes salgo a vacaciones! *Marcha triunfal* ... Entonces el próximo capitulo estará dentro de 1 semana, semana y media. _

_Entonces no aburro más con esto, pero gracias por leer lo que escribo, desde la historia hasta las notas de autor. _

_Gracias a los lectores que solo leen, a los que comentan, a los que agregan a favoritos, a los que agregan alerta. xD ¡Gracias por abrir la pagina! _

_Entonces ahora si me voy :) _

_~Adiós. _


	4. ¡¿Marica! No, gay Parte I

Hace mucho tiempo que estaba separado de _su _Naruto aunque aún no se hacía a la idea sabía que Namikaze Naruto se había ido hace tiempo; entonces, ¿Qué clase de broma le jugaba el destino poniendo frente a él a un tal Seichi Naruto de las mismas complexiones físicas? Sin duda lo que quería el destino era burlarse de él por qué… el todavía amaba a Namikaze Naruto.

* * *

_Autor: PauYh796_

_Rating: T por futuros lemmons_

_Numero de palabras del capítulo sin notas: 15.569._

* * *

**_¡¿Marica?! No, gay. Parte I. _**

_Hace unos años, Japón._

_Los niños Namikaze y Uchiha iban caminando tomados de la mano, Naruto se había autoproclamado novio de Sasuke, y bueno, Sasuke no se había negado. Llegaron a la casa de los Uchiha, aunque hacia poco que el líder del clan había muerto ya todos lo sobrellevaban de mejor manera; había días en los que Naruto se rehusaba a separarse de Sasuke por miedo a que se sintiera triste, eso había hecho que ambos se unieran más y más. Sasuke agradecía la compañía de Naruto, sin duda alguna, y Naruto solo disfrutaba estar al lado de su Sasu-chan. _

_Cuando entraron a la cocina de la casa Uchiha allí se encontraba Mikoto e Itachi. –Hola. –saludo la mujer alegre a ambos niños._

_Itachi noto que venían de la mano y frunció el seño, volvió a mirar para comprobar si no se lo había imaginado, pero no, esos dos iban de la mano. –Sasuke, Naruto, -Comenzó a hablar. –No deberían ir de la mano por la calle, se ven como maricas. –_

_—¿Maricas? —preguntó Sasuke inocentemente. _

_—¿Qué es eso? —Lo apoyó Naruto._

_—Esa no es la palabra correcta —dijo Mikoto mirando a Itachi con ojos asesinos—. La palabra correcta es gay, una persona gay es un hombre que quiere mucho a otro hombre, y decide estar con él a pesar de que sea del mismo sexo. _

_—O sea, ¿niño con niño? —preguntó Sasuke. _

_—Sí. _

_—¡Entonces soy gay! —repuso con una sonrisa inocente mientras levantaba la mano que estaba libre de la de Naruto en señal de victoria._

_Y tanto Mikoto como Itachi quedaron con los ojos tan abiertos que parecía que se saldrían de sus cuencas; Sasuke paso eso por alto y siguió con una sonrisa después de haber confesado su homosexualidad. _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Actualidad, Japón, mayo (Después del fatídico día), jueves._

Sasuke despertó confundido… ese recuerdo, no lo tenía nada presente; no recordaba que había _confesado _ser gay en frente de su madre y su hermano, genial. Hace unos años, cuando Sasuke tenía doce había tenido su primer orgasmo, y había sido viendo a un hombre con músculos bien formados, en ese momento había aceptado que era gay y había procurado esconderlo de su familia; pero ahora había recordado que él ya había "salido del armario", y se dio un golpe mental. ¿Qué más deshonra podía haber para el clan Uchiha? ¡El futuro heredero era gay!, claro que se podía esperar que Sasuke fuera gay, después de todo hace 10 años Naruto le había dado su primer beso y eran hombres, ambos, de seguro _su_ Naruto también seria gay. ¿Y qué me dicen del beso ocurrido días atrás? Seichi Naruto lo había besado, eso era lo suficientemente gay; claro, Naruto lo había besado, y Naruto es hombre, obviamente, ¿eso quiere decir que Naruto es gay? Pues ya era suficientemente gay lo que había pasado.

Ahora que Sasuke ya había superado el 5 de mayo, que ya había superado el fatídico día en ese instante tenía más dudas, y ahora era por su homosexualidad.

Habían pasado cinco días desde _ese _día y Sasuke pudo respirar nuevamente, por lo menos respiraría sin impedimentos por unos meses más. Entonces todo el estudiantado del instituto volvía a mirarlo con respeto, ya no había más lastima, ahora era todo un Uchiha. Cabe decir que cuando Naruto volvió a ver a Sasuke al lunes siguiente aún estaba preocupado, pero eso paso rápido ya que ahora Sasuke era fuerte, ya no era el sujeto débil que Naruto había visto en ese momento.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

El salón de clases se veía más animado ese día, los profesores habían tenido una reunión extraordinaria y tenían la hora libre; en medio del desorden Kiba y Sasuke estaban haciendo otra competencia, esta vez sin apuestas, solo la satisfacción de ganar; la tonta competencia consistía en correr y saltar sobre las mesas de los estudiantes de esquina a esquina del salón, ya iba la tercera vez que lo hacían y nunca lograban terminar ya que siempre alguno de los dos se caía o se tropezaba con algún otro estudiante, a causa de esto Sasuke ya se había ganado unos cuantos golpes que de seguro se convertirían en hematomas, pero el pelinegro se la estaba pasando en grande y reía a carcajadas, algo no muy usual en el, pero nadie se quejaba. Entonces comenzó el cuarto intento de la competencia, ambos saltaron de puesto en puesto y justo cuando creyeron que ganarían Sakura empujo a Sasuke e Ino empujo a Kiba, haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo.

—¡Hey! —dijo Sasuke frustrado.

Las chichas chocaron sus palmas y se rieron de ambos adolescentes para luego seguir en otras cosas. —¿De nuevo? —preguntó Kiba y Sasuke asintió emocionado.

Se volvieron a posicionar sobre la última mesa de la fila y se dieron la salida ellos mismos, justo cuando Sasuke paso por el lado de la puerta del salón esta se abrió de golpe mostrando a un agotado Naruto que apenas lo vio exclamo. —¡Sasuke! —haciendo que el chico perdiera el equilibrio y cayera sobre Naruto, dolió, y es que caerse sin que tus reflejos reaccionen es de lo peor. Sí, Sasuke había quedado con la cara a pocos centímetros de la entrepierna del rubio; todos los estudiantes giraron y vieron a los dos chicos en aquella posición comprometedora, las chicas se escandalizaron y los chicos gritaron toda clase de cosas, Naruto se apresuro a quitarse a Sasuke de encima pero sin querer hizo que a Sasuke le flaqueara el brazo, que era lo único que lo sostenía, y termino con la cabeza enterrada en la entrepierna de Naruto. Ahora sí que se armo toda una revolución y a lo lejos se escucho que alguien dijo. —¡Chúpasela ya! Uchiha —ahora fue turno de Sasuke se apresurarse y pararse totalmente rojo; pero Naruto no se quedaba atrás, ambos estaban totalmente rojos y apenados; después no tardó para que todo el salón estallara en carcajadas incluyendo a Sasuke y a Naruto, después de unos minutos todos superaron el asunto y las jugarretas volvieron.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Al final habían tenido todas las clases de la mañana libres y para la hora del descanso querían jugar algo todos juntos pero nadie se había decidido por nada, así que todo el mundo tomo camino por separado; Sasuke hacia ese árbol que le gustaba, Naruto al no tener nada que hacer lo siguió y se sentó a su lado cuando llego.

—Teme —saludó.

—Hola.

—¿Qué tal el espectáculo que dimos esta mañana? —dijo riendo al recordar lo sucedido.

—Ni me lo recuerdes.

—¿Por qué?, apuesto que te gustó.

—Dices muchas tonterías, por supuesto que no me gustó —mintió, y la verdad era otra cosa el hecho de haber tenido _esa_ parte de Naruto tan cerca había puesto su autocontrol en prueba, aunque honestamente hubiese deseado terminar la labor. Naruto bufó y seguido calló, así se mantuvieron unos segundos; cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos.

—Naruto… —murmuró Sasuke—. ¿Qué piensas de los homosexuales?

Naruto esperó unos segundos para reponer con una sonrisa. —Nada.

—¿Nada?

—Pienso que si quieres estar con una persona y esa persona quiere estar contigo no hay problema, si es mujer con mujer, hombre con mujer, incluso hombre con hombre, no hay nada en contra; si se aman ¿por qué no?

Sasuke sonrió, era verdad, si era para estar con la persona que más querías no importaba que sexo fuera esa persona. —Sasuke —siguió el rubio—. Eres gay, ¿Verdad? —(N/A: y el maldito lo dice como si él no lo fuera ¬¬).

—Sí, creo que es así… —y el pelinegro se contuvo las ganas de mandarle la pregunta de vuelta.

—Yo no soy nada Sasuke —Uchiha lo miro confundido—. No me pondré etiquetas de que soy y que no soy, en el momento en que encuentre a la persona que ame más que a todo no dejare que se vaya, no importa si es hombre o es mujer —sonrió para después agregar—. Por si te lo preguntabas.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Todos los estudiantes gritaban emocionados, tanto que el salón de clases se estremecía, Sasuke aplaudía sin emocionarse tanto, claro que por dentro si saltaba de alegría.

—Ya, cálmense —decía Iruka-sensei intentando callar a los estudiantes—. No sé porque se emocionan tanto —se dijo a sí mismo. Y la razón de tanto alboroto era simple; Iruka-sensei había llegado a interrumpir clase justo antes de que comenzaran un examen, eso ya era lo suficientemente bueno y perfecta razón para el alboroto de alegría que formaban los estudiantes; pero, lo mejor es que había llegado para informar que el comité administrativo del instituto en busca de forjar lazos entre compañeros y fomentar el ejercicio había aprobado un viaje de una semana fuera de la ciudad rodeados de naturaleza para todo el salón y que perderían clase toda la semana sin consecuencia alguna. Claro que todos se emocionaron y felices comenzaron a gritar.

Cuando todos se calmaron un poco Iruka-sensei volvió a hablar. —Bien, saldremos mañana a la madrugada, por eso deben estar acá a las 5 am en punto, todos deben estar puntuales porque no dudaremos en dejar a alguno si no llega a tiempo, deben traer la autorización firmada de sus padres para poder ir al viaje.

Entonces se fue y los alumnos se emocionaron aun mas gritando por todos lados, se irían de viernes a viernes, una semana completa, en total libertad, sin mucha autoridad; definitivamente en esos días podía pasar lo que fuera.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Todos recogían sus cosas para irse, el día había acabado y todos se iban emocionados a preparar las cosas que llevarían para el día siguiente, incluso se escucho por ahí a alguna de las chicas que se quejaba de no tener ropa para ir al viaje y que por ello iría al centro comercial para abastecerse de suficientes elementos "necesarios". Entonces Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji y kiba estaban hablando de lo que sería el viaje mientras caminaban hacia la salida del instituto.

—Pues yo no sé como hare para levantarme tan temprano —se quejaba kiba con los brazos detrás de la cabeza—. Soy mal madrugador.

—Me pasa lo mismo —dijo Naruto sobándose la mejilla con una mano.

—Para eso existen los despertadores —decía Shikamaru—. Aunque si será molesto tener que levantarse tan temprano y de seguro mi madre me hará empacar de todo para cualquier eventualidad, será muy fastidioso —calló unos segundos—. Será mejor si llego pronto a casa, así salgo más rápido de eso —se despidió de todos y se fue con Chouji, entonces quedaron los tres y kiba noto el ambiente extraño, por ello se apresuro a despedirse y se fue casi que corriendo quedando Sasuke y Naruto solos.

Siguieron caminando juntos y en silencio un rato. —¡Ah!, no sé como hare para levantarme temprano —se quejó Naruto—. Fijo me quedo dormido y no voy al dichoso viaje.

—Pues quédate en mi casa, dobe.

—¿Qué?

—Eso, que te quedes en mi casa, yo te levanto, aunque sea a patadas —rió.

—¿En serio puedo?

—Claro, hay habitaciones de sobra.

—¡Entonces sí!, ah, pero la autorización que debemos llevar —se quedó pensando—. ¡Ya sé!, acompáñame a mi casa le pido la autorización a mis padres y les digo que me quedare contigo. Después me voy contigo a tú casa y ya.

—No me parece mala idea —apoyó Sasuke.

—Entonces vamos.

Así se desviaron hacia la que era la casa de Naruto, caminaron unos pocos minutos y llegaron a un vecindario en el que habían grandes casas. —¿Vives acá? —preguntó Sasuke mientras llegaban al portón de una casa con paredes blancas.

—Sí, fue la casa que mas rápido consiguieron mis padres, la mudanza fue algo de improviso —ahora que lo pensaba, Sasuke no sabía el por qué de que Naruto se mudase a Japón, y ¿En donde vivió antes? —Entremos —dijo el rubio.

Entraron al gran Hall de la casa y Naruto comenzó a buscar con la mirada algo o alguien. —Es extraño, dijeron que estarían hoy acá —murmuró mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Subió las escaleras con Sasuke pisándole los talones y comenzó a escuchar a ver si oía algún ruido proveniente de alguna habitación; a lo lejos se escucho un golpe seco y Naruto sonrió, —En el despacho de mi padre —le dijo a Sasuke. Cuando llegaron a la puerta Naruto le dijo al otro que esperara allí, entonces Naruto se perdió en la habitación, Sasuke podía escuchar los murmullos pero no oía de lo que hablaban así que prefirió recorrer el pasillo para ver que más había, miro el interior de una habitación y vio adentro estaba vacía, había un mueble tapado con una sábana blanca, cerró y siguió caminando con la esperanza de encontrar algo interesante pero nada, probó con otra habitación y lo mismo, estaba vacía, se acercó a la habitación que estaba al final del pasillo y la abrió; adentro había ¿una camilla?, eso parecía un hospital ¿por qué estaba eso ahí?

—¿Qué haces? —dijo una voz sobresaltándolo.

—¡Naruto!, yo… estaba explorando un poco —dijo nervioso—. Esa habitación, ¿por qué tiene instrumentaría de hospital?

El de ojos azules de repente se puso nervioso y comenzó a jugar con sus manos inquieto. —N-Nada, no es nada, vamos —lo último lo dijo serio y mirando fijamente a Sasuke que a pesar de que se había quedado con la duda decidió no decir más al respecto, parecía un tema filoso para Naruto.

—¿Qué te dijo tu padre? —preguntó Sasuke.

—No mucho, solo firmó la autorización —mintió.

Sasuke solo asintió. —Acompáñame a mi habitación para alistar las cosas que llevaré —dijo el rubio con una sonrisa y ahora calmado. Sasuke no respondió y comenzó a seguir al otro hasta una puerta un tanto alejada de las demás, entraron; la habitación se veía tan viva, creyó que esos eran los sentimientos de Naruto, felices, calmados, pero no sabía que se equivocaba.

Naruto se comenzó a mover por la habitación sacando cosas de todos lados, sacó una maleta enorme y comenzó a echar ropa de toda clase, hecho zapatos, ropa interior y miles de cosas más, se dirigió a lo que parecía un baño y de ahí volvió con más de diez frascos, dos cepillos y muchas cosas más.

—Ni que fueras mujer —se burló Sasuke.

—Cállate teme, me gusta tener cuidado con mi cabello.

—Eso sonó muy afeminado.

—Cállate —Sasuke sonrió.

Pasaron otros minutos, tal vez horas en las que Naruto organizo todas sus cosas, ¡y organizaba cada cosa más de diez veces! Quería que todo quedara "perfecto", al final Sasuke se desesperó y comenzó a ayudarlo, cuando por fin acabaron se levantaron y se fueron; Naruto no se había despedido de su padre lo que le pareció extraño pero decidió dejarlo pasar y no comentarle nada, de nuevo, sentía que ese era un tema espinoso para el rubio. Cuando salieron vieron que era tarde por lo cual cogieron un taxi que los llevo hasta la carretera que debían subir cuesta arriba para llegar a la casa Uchiha, el taxi los había dejado justo por donde salía Sasuke de _ese _lugar que años atrás había compartido con Naruto, aquel día no había ido a ver a _su_ Naruto pero no se sintió tan culpable como esperaba. _Naru-chan no hubiera querido que me estancara en su recuerdo por siempre, _pensó Sasuke, y aunque aun recordaba a Naruto como lo más preciado que tuvo y tiene decidió no estancarse en su recuerdo, decidió sonreír. Y fue porque había recordado una de tantas cosas que había vivido con _su_ Naruto.

_Hace unos años, Japón. _

_—Sa-su-chan —dijo el rubio._

_—¿Qué quieres? _

_—Estas triste, ¿Verdad? —dijo mirándolo con la comisura derecha de la boca levantada. _

_Sasuke no respondió. _

_—Ah, estas triste porque nos regañaron ¿no es así? Yo sé que a Ita-san no va a estar molesto por siempre. _

_—Tú que sabes, aparte, ¿Ita-san? _

_El rubio se sonrojó. —Itachi-san me dijo que le dijera de una manera más familiar, que le dijera Nii-san, pero eso es raro así que opte por el Ita-san, no te molesta ¿verdad? _

_—No, para nada. _

_—Pero, ¡Si ves que estabas triste! _

_—No me gusta que Nii-san este molesto conmigo. _

_—Ya lo sé Sasu-chan, pero Ita-san te quiere mucho y no va a dejar que te pase nada malo, por eso se molesto cuando saltaste de ese árbol, aparte a mí también me regañaron. _

_—Pero, Naru-chan, ¿Qué hago si no me perdona? _

_—Eso no va a pasar —dijo Itachi apareciendo en escena—. Sasuke Baka, eres mi hermano menor y no te voy a dejar de querer, pero me molesta que hagas cosas tan temerarias, podrías lastimarte. _

_—Nii-san, entonces, ¿No me odias? _

_—Claro que no —Sasuke sonrío y salto a brazos de Itachi que lo abrazo y le dio una cálida sonrisa, se quedaron así unos minutos y después Itachi se fue excusándose con un trabajo que debía hacer para el instituto dejando a los dos niños solos, ahora Sasuke tenía una gran sonrisa en la cara._

_—Sasu-chan, si ves, Ita-san nunca te odiara._

_—Sí. _

_—¡Que envidia! Quisiera tener un hermano mayor, como sea, Sasuke, no importa que pase siempre sonreirás, ¿verdad? _

_—No puedo prometerte eso. _

_—¿Por qué no? _

_—Un Uchiha no sonríe todo el tiempo. _

_—Pues tú serás la excepción, tú sonreirás pese a todo. _

_—¿Y si me siento muy triste? _

_—Aun así sonreirás; por más triste que te sientas. _

_—¿Tu lo harás? —le rebatió. _

_—Sí._

_—¿Sonreirás aunque alguien querido tuyo muera? ¿Incluso sonreirías si yo muriera? _

_El otro espero unos segundos. —Claro que estaría muy triste si murieras Sasu-chan, pero sonreiría porque a ti no te gustaría que yo estuviera triste, lo mismo que a mí, Sasu-chan, nunca estés triste por mi culpa._

_—Está bien, te lo prometo, Naru-chan. _

_Actualidad, Japón_. 

Sasuke se sentía tonto por haber olvidado la promesa que le había hecho a _su_ Naruto, sonreír pese a todo, y aunque era un Uchiha, como había dicho _su _Naruto él sería la excepción y sonreiría, también había recordado que _su_ Naruto le había dicho que nunca estuviera triste por su culpa, y eso era precisamente lo que había estado haciendo los últimos diez años; siempre se culpaba y se sentía mal por lo que le había pasado a Naruto.

—¡Sasuke! —lo llamaron. Y hasta ese momento se fijo que se había quedado parado y no había caminado más, aparte, Naruto lo miraba preocupado—. ¿Qué te pasa?

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza. —¿A mí?... Nada, estas imaginando cosas, dobe.

—¡Pero te quedaste elevado un buen rato!

—No fue nada, no fue nada.

Siguieron caminando, ciertamente Sasuke se había dispersado un buen rato, habían caminado mientras él no tenía conciencia de lo que hacía y ahora se encontraban a pocos metros de la entrada de la gran casa de los Uchiha.

Esperando en la entrada se encontraba Mikoto Uchiha con una cara preocupada, Sasuke, al verla, apresuro el paso y la alcanzó en cuestión de segundos. —¿Qué pasa? —preguntó.

—¿Cómo que qué pasa? —dijo un tanto enfadada—. Es tarde, no llamaste, estaba preocupada.

—Lo siento —dijo agachando un poco la cabeza, hasta ese momento Mikoto no había notado la presencia de Naruto y cuando lo hizo se sonrojó un poco debido al espectáculo que estaba dando, Naruto por su parte miraba divertido la escena, el gran Uchiha era doblegado por su madre.

—Hola —saludó ella dándose cuenta que no conocía el nombre de aquel chico, más bien nunca lo conoció.

Sasuke notó la situación, miro a su madre y le dijo. —Naruto, se llama Naruto —Mikoto abrió los ojos sorprendida y luego miró a Sasuke, la sonrisa que le dio le dio hizo que se calmara un poco, y como buena actriz viro hacia Naruto para decirle.

—Mucho gusto, no conocía tu nombre, la última vez saliste muy afanado.

—Lo siento por eso.

—No importa —dijo ella sonriendo.

—Mamá, Naruto se quedara hoy, mañana saldremos a un viaje escolar de una semana, ¿no hay problema?

—Ninguno… Sasuke —dijo un tanto confundida aun pero aun haciendo todo un acto, después de todo un Uchiha no perdía el autocontrol en ninguna situación, o al menos eso creía. En seguida Mikoto recostó su cara en su mano para decir. —Pero tendrá que quedarse en tu habitación.

—¿Qué? —dijeron ambos adolescentes al unisonó.

—Las otras habitaciones están en remodelación, recuerda que la casa es antigua y tenemos que reparar la infraestructura —dijo mirando a Sasuke.

—Ya que…

Entraron a la casa y Mikoto se perdió en alguna habitación, por alguna razón estaba un tanto afectada por conocer el nombre del rubio. _Se llama Naruto, _pensó, _y también se parece físicamente a él. _Entonces muchas dudas habían aparecido en su mente, dudas que solo podría aclarar estando sola un rato, por ello poco le importo dejarlos solos y se fue a su habitación.

Por otro lado Naruto comenzó a detallar la casa, la última vez que había estado allí tenía tanta prisa que no notó nada, pero, ¿por qué tenía esa sensación en el pecho?, era como ansiedad, de nuevo su instinto le pedía que huyera.

—¿Quieres cenar? —preguntó Sasuke.

—Sí —repuso sonriente.

Comieron algo sencillo mientras hablaban de cosas banales, Sasuke pensaba en lo que sería la noche que se aproximaba, había invitado a Naruto a su casa sabiendo que dormiría en otra habitación, alejado de él, pero no, el destino de nuevo se burlaba de él. Por ahora lo más maduro era pasar la siguiente noche durmiendo, y nada más.

Una vez acabaron de comer lavaron los platos usados rápidamente y se encaminaron hacia las escaleras.

—Sasuke —llamó Naruto, el aludido giró y miró al rubio a los ojos—. Tu familia es millonaria, ¿Verdad? —el pelinegro asintió—. Entonces, ¿por qué no hay sirvientes? Se supone que las familias ricachonas se la pasan con sirvientes para todos lados.

—No nos gusta —respondió—. La servidumbre se encarga de mantener la casa limpia y los jardines arreglados, eso lo hacen mientras nadie esta acá, en la casa Uchiha solo deben estar los Uchiha y sus invitados, es un pensamiento que se ha mantenido mucho tiempo.

—¿Y si hay un evento?, o una cena importante, no creo que tu madre se ponga a cocinar, debe tener más cosas en que pensar.

—Claro que para esos casos se contratan cocineros y lo que se necesite, pero en un día como hoy no necesitamos nada de eso.

El rubio asintió con la cabeza haciendo ver que había entendido la situación. Pronto llegaron a la habitación de Sasuke y justo antes de que pudieran entrar Sasuke vio a Itachi acercándose. —¡Nii-San! ¿Estabas acá?

—Sí, no había dormido muy bien en las últimas semanas así que vine temprano —se quedó en silencio unos segundos—. Hola —dijo saludando a Naruto.

—Hola, lo siento por venir tan de repente.

—No importa, Sasuke, ven conmigo un momento.

—Espérame adentro —le dijo Sasuke a Naruto el cual asintió levemente y se metió a la habitación.

—¿Qué quieres hablar? —le preguntó Sasuke a Itachi.

—Acá no, ven.

Caminaron hasta la habitación de Itachi y una vez en la puerta entraron. Hacía tiempo que Sasuke no estaba en la habitación de su hermano; hace años, se habían metido a escondidas con Naruto a pesar de que Itachi les había prohibido no entrar bajo ninguna circunstancia, al final los habían descubierto y se habían ganado un buen regaño.

Itachi que hasta ahora se había mantenido fuera de la habitación entró y cerró la puerta. Sasuke giró y no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar porque cuando menos lo pensó el puño de Itachi se estampó en su cara haciendo que cayera al suelo. —¡¿Qué pretendes?! —le grito totalmente histérico mirando a su hermano menor hacia abajo.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Sasuke sosteniéndose la mejilla en la que había recibido aquel golpe.

—¡Acabo de hablar con mamá! ¿Cómo me explicas que ese sujeto se llame Naruto? —Sasuke entendió para donde iba la cosa, así que esta reprimenda se debía a Naruto.

—¡Yo que sé! —le gritó.

—¡No me contestes así! —le gritó amenazante.

—¡Y tú no puedes pegarme de la nada!

Itachi se agachó y lo tomó del cuello de la camisa haciendo que saltaran unos botones, alzó a Sasuke con una fuerza monstruosa dejándolo de pie de nuevo mirándolo a los ojos fijamente, como si intentara entrar en su mente. —No me provoques —le susurró amenazante.

—¡Yo no entiendo que haces, Nii-san!

—¿Y qué haces tú, Sasuke? ¿Cómo es que de la nada te vuelves amigo de un sujeto que es igual a Namikaze Naruto, es más, lleva su mismo nombre?

—¿Crees que lo estoy usando como remplazo?

—No sé, dime tú —dijo mientras le soltaba la camisa que se había descuadrado completamente a causa de los botones faltantes haciendo que se cayera por uno de sus hombros mostrando la blanquecina piel.

—No lo estoy usando como remplazo —cerró los ojos y cayó suavemente de rodillas al suelo—. He confirmado de mil y un maneras que él no es _mi_ Naruto.

—¿Esperabas que así fuera?

—La verdad es que sí, quería con todas mis fuerzas que él fuera Naruto, pero no lo es y soy consciente de ello.

—¿Entonces…?

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué andas con él?

—¿No puedo tener amigos? —le dijo alzando la vista entrando en una batalla de miradas.

Itachi entrecerró los ojos. —Sasuke, hacer eso te puede lastimar en un futuro.

—¿Lastimarme? ¿Por qué? —Itachi se quedó callado—. Nii-san, contéstame.

—Sé que aun conservas una mínima esperanza de que el sea Namikaze Naruto y en el momento en que descubras que él en realidad no es te lastimara, incluso podrías…

—¿Qué podría? —dijo incitando a Itachi—. ¿Podría volver a culparme a mí mismo? ¿Crees que podría volver a intentar suicidarme? —dijo bajando de nuevo la vista a sus rodillas.

En ese instante Itachi sintió que dejo de respirar, la forma tan cruda en que Sasuke había dicho eso, la voz tan muerta y los ojos vacios que mostro ¿Sasuke aun se culpaba por la muerte de Naruto? Pero un poco más importante que eso, acaso, ¿Sasuke aun pensaba en el suicido? ¿Aun creía que lastimarse a si mismo era la mejor salida?

Sasuke rió, por alguna razón sintió que esa crueldad con su hermano lo hizo sentir vivo, era como si culpara a Itachi de lo pasado hace tantos años, como si le dijera "Itachi, fue tu culpa que yo intentase suicidarme", pero Sasuke sabía que no era culpa de Itachi, era culpa de él mismo. Aun sintiendo esa felicidad macabra alzó la vista dispuesto a ver a Itachi con la cara llena de furia, incluso esperaba un puñetazo; pero eso no pasó, al alzar la vista Sasuke se encontró con la cara de Itachi llena de tristeza y sus ojos, de sus ojos emanaban lágrimas que parecían no tener fin. —Nii-san —murmuró Sasuke con voz ahogada.

Itachi solo atinó a caer de rodillas junto a Sasuke para en seguida abrazarlo fuertemente mientras escondía la cabeza en el cuello de este. —Perdóname —dijo.

—¡Tonto!, no fue tu culpa Nii-san.

Itachi se separó de inmediato y recobró la compostura mientras se limpiaba los las lágrimas que aun caían por sus ojos. —No lo volverás a intentar, ¿Verdad?

—¡Claro que no!, no volveré a buscar una salida tan cobarde.

—En cuanto a Naruto…

—Ya basta, Nii-san, el Naruto que espera en mi cuarto se apellida Seichi no Namikaze, eso lo tengo claro.

Sasuke se dirigió a la puerta dispuesto a irse pero antes de que lo lograra sintió una mano en su hombro derecho que era el que había quedado descubierto. —¿Qué haces Nii-san? —preguntó.

—Yo también quisiera que esa cicatriz desapareciera.

—No lo hará —dijo Sasuke sombrío—. Es la prueba de lo cobarde que fui.

Sin esperar respuesta salió de la habitación de Itachi; una vez afuera se apresuro a correr desesperadamente a su habitación. Cuando entro encontró a Naruto sentado al borde de su cama, el rubio al verlo se sobresaltó. —Tu mejilla esta toda hinchada, ¿qué paso? —dijo con preocupación.

—Discutí con mi hermano.

—¿Está todo bien?

—Claro —le dio una media sonrisa—. Mejor vayamos a dormir, mañana tenemos que levantarnos muy temprano.

—Bien.

Sasuke le dio indicaciones a Naruto para que se bañara antes de dormir, este haciendo caso a todo lo que le decían se encerró en el baño lo que le dio un poco más de tiempo a Sasuke para pensar, pero en realidad para pensar ni tanto, solo dejo su mente en blanco y divago un buen rato, por alguna razón se comenzó a sentir realmente triste pero no quiso pensar en mucho hasta que hasta que Naruto volviera a salir. Cosa que no tardó en suceder.

—Teme, ¿vas a bañarte? —preguntó Naruto apareciendo en la puerta del baño secándose con una toalla la cabeza.

—No, no tengo ganas.

—Entonces cámbiate, no vayas a quedarte dormido con el uniforme puesto.

—Mandón.

Naruto rió.

Entonces Sasuke se levanto y comenzó a quitarse el uniforme en frente de Naruto, —¿Q-Que haces? —preguntó el rubio bastante apenado.

—¿Qué? No tiene nada de malo.

—Eso lo sé, pero el baño está muy cerca, puedes ir ahí.

Sasuke rió pero de inmediato se puso serio. _Yo también quisiera que esa cicatriz desapareciera, _fue lo que dijo Itachi, así que a pesar de todo el hacia sufrir a Itachi. —Dobe, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Claro.

Sasuke le dio la espalda y se terminó de quitar la camisa que aun tenia a medio poner, en realidad su espalda no solo tenía esa cicatriz en el hombro derecho, tenía otras más que eran bastante invisibles a la vista rápida de un ojo humano, pero si te acercabas y mirabas con calma se podían apreciar unas pequeñas líneas de un tono moráceo.

—¡¿Qué te paso?! —preguntó alarmado Naruto.

—Fue un intento de suicidio —dijo como si nada—. Naruto, dime, ¿qué tan cobarde es haber intentado esto?

Naruto sintió que se quedo un tiempo sin aire. —¿Cobarde? —dijo en un susurro casi inaudible, ¿Sasuke había intentado suicidarse? ¿Por qué? Con miles de dudas en la cabeza, poco aire en los pulmones Naruto comenzó a reír estruendosamente, Sasuke no supo si se sintió herido o no, pero lo que realmente sentía en ese momento era simple, confusión. Y rabia, después rabia. —¡¿De qué diablos te burlas?! —preguntó enfadado aun dándole la espalda.

Hasta ese momento Naruto recordó lo que estaba haciendo, no, no estaba bien reírse de la situación, por ello pero atravesó la habitación y en poco tiempo se encontró a la espalda de Sasuke, cuando llego lo tomó por los hombros y lo obligo a girarse quedando frente a frente.

Le sonrió.

—Teme —le dijo aun sonriendo—…Acabas de decirme cobarde.

Ante la confusión que reflejaba la cara de Sasuke Naruto alzó la cabeza mirando al techo y mostrando toda la piel de su cuello. —Mira —le dijo poniendo el dedo índice en la zona derecha de su cuello. Sasuke se acercó y a la luz eléctrica que mostraba la habitación vio una cicatriz—. La vena yugular drena mucha sangre, si la cortases morirías desangrado en cuestión de minutos —explicó.

—¿Tú…?

—Sí, Sasuke, intente suicidarme cortándome el cuello, cabe agregar que no lo logre.

En ese instante Sasuke sintió que no podía mirar a Naruto a la cara, sintió algo que no pudo describir, era un nudo en el estomago que amenazaba con salir en cualquier segundo. Sin responder Sasuke volvió a darse vuelta dejando a Naruto a su espalda para justo después dejar salir un sonoro suspiro, si no sabía que decir, por lo menos podía afirmarle a Naruto que lo estaba escuchando y no ignorándolo totalmente.

Naruto sonrío, de nuevo. No le molestó en lo más mínimo que Sasuke le hubiese dado la espalda, pero le molestaba ver esa cicatriz. _Es como el punto débil de Sasuke, _pensó, entonces notó que la sonrisa que tenía en la cara no se iba, estaba sonriendo, y se sentía realmente relajado; entonces, ya que el pelinegro era más alto que él, a Naruto le quedo fácil recostar su cabeza sobre su hombro derecho. —No es nada cobarde haberlo intentado —le susurró con la frente rozando la piel de Sasuke.

Sasuke se tragó el nudo que se había formado en su garganta y de manera algo hostil soltó un. —Claro que fui cobarde —a lo que Naruto negó aun recostado—. Yo no soy cobarde, Sasuke, y también intente acabar con mi vida de la peor manera, intentar resolver los problemas así es de cobardes, no lo negaré, pero ahora estoy acá, vivo, soy valiente por levantarme día a día, seguir vivos después de un intento de suicidio… El simple hecho de querer seguir viviendo, todas esas cosas… Son de admirar…

—¿Por qué lo intentaste?

—No es necesario que lo sepas Teme —calló unos segundos—. Y tú tampoco eres cobarde.

Sasuke, en parte, se trago su orgullo y musito un "_gracias"_ que casi ni se escucho pero que sin embargo Naruto escucho y río pausadamente. —No necesito saber tus razones, Sasuke —dijo el rubio al mismo tiempo que se separaba de Sasuke con una tierna sonrisa.

Sasuke volvió a girar encarándolo. —¡Ahora a dormir! —gritó el rubio animado.

—No seas escandaloso, dobe.

—¿Escandaloso yo? ¡Me hieres Sasuke!

—Cállate.

—No pienses más en malos recuerdos, Sasuke —aconsejó.

—No me des órdenes.

—Engreído —esbozó una sonrisa—. Sasuke, eres un engreído.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

—¡Dobe! ¡Dobe! ¡Despierta de una buena vez! —gritó Sasuke dándole pequeños golpes en la cara al rubio que dormía plácidamente totalmente ajeno al revoloteo que estaba causando Sasuke—. Sí que tenía razón en decir que era mal madrugador —se dijo Sasuke a sí mismo—. ¿Tendré que recurrir a medidas extremas? —con una sonrisa un tanto macabra se levantó y al más tipo estilo de lucha salto sobre el rubio haciendo que despertara de un salto.

—¡¿Quieres matarme?! —gritó intentando recuperar aire.

—No te levantabas, tenía que hacer algo —dijo bufando.

—¡No puedes levantarme con un movimiento de lucha libre!

—Puedo y lo hice.

El rubio resopló molesto.

—Ya deja de quejarte y vístete que son las 4 y media, vamos tarde, sería el colmo si no pudiésemos ir al dichoso viaje.

Naruto sonrió pensando en las probabilidades de lograr seguir durmiendo un rato más; la noche anterior se habían negado a decirse más palabras el uno al otro, era como si solo la presencia del otro los ayudase a relajarse, aparte parecía que no querían hablar, puede que por miedo a revelar más de lo que quisieran que el otro supiera, duraron así un buen tiempo, tanto que se hizo tarde. Cuando fue la hora de dormir Sasuke dispuso un futón en el suelo justo al lado de la cama y se dispuso a dormir allí, cabe agregar que se formó toda una pelea por ver "quien dormía en peores condiciones", ambos querían dejarle la mayor comodidad al otro y era una pelea aparentemente sin ganador; al final, Naruto "ganó" e hizo que Sasuke durmiera en su propia cama.

Una vez estuvieron listos para salir, Sasuke tomo la mochila que había preparado mientras Naruto aun seguía durmiendo, lo malo fue que cuando salieron faltaban unos 15 minutos para las 5 de la mañana y no había muchas probabilidades de llegar si caminaban, por ello, estaban dispuestos a buscar un taxi, pero, ¿un taxi a esa hora?, era algo casi imposible. Entonces, como si el destino quisiera ayudar a Sasuke (Por una vez en la vida) Itachi justamente salía y al verlos en semejante situación se ofreció a llevarlos hasta el instituto en un lujoso automóvil.

—¿Por qué vas temprano al trabajo, Nii-san? —preguntó Sasuke mientras acomodaba ambas maletas en la parte trasera del auto.

—Hay mucho por hacer, aparte la oficina es más calmada a esta hora, no me gusta trabajar con tanta gente revoloteando a mi alrededor.

Sasuke solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, Naruto parecía ajeno a toda la situación, tal vez estaba muy pensativo o tenía mucho sueño, más posibilidades no habían. Entonces se subieron e Itachi comenzó a conducir como un loco haciendo que Naruto se pusiera pálido, y con eso logrando que Sasuke se burlara de él. Con semejante velocidad no pasó mucho tiempo para que se encontraran en la entrada del instituto, varias personas se escandalizaron al ver el lujoso auto que llevaba Itachi, otras por ver a Naruto y a Sasuke llegar juntos. Itachi se despidió rápidamente y se fue igual de rápido, casi parecía como si estuviera huyendo. —Ni se despidió —murmuró Sasuke en voz baja.

Ya la mayoría de personas se encontraban reunidas, parecía que todos se habían vuelto expertos madrugadores debido a la emoción que causaba el viaje, ahora solo faltaban unos cuantos, todos se veían excitados y las chicas parecía que llevaban equipaje para quedarse en aquel lugar durante un buen tiempo, pero, nadie las entiende… mujeres, ver lo vanidosas que podrían llegar a ser, _menos mal soy gay,_ pensó Sasuke con un poco de burla pensando en una situación en la que él fuese novio de alguna de esas mujeres plásticas y que lo hiciera cargar todo el equipaje durante todo el viaje, definitivamente nadie entendía a las mujeres.

—Bien —dijo Iruka-sensei hacia los estudiantes que estaban reunidos—. Nos iremos en unos minutos, le daremos un poco más de tiempo a los dos alumnos que faltan por llegar.

—¿Quiénes faltan? —le preguntó Naruto a Shino, al cual se lo había encontrado después de bajar del auto de Itachi.

—Parece que Sakura y Kiba —respondió el sombrío sujeto.

Naruto resopló molesto y se recostó contra una pared cercana, por otro lado Sasuke mantenía un aspecto serio y casi amenazante por lo cual nadie se le acercaba, y ahora ¿por qué Sasuke estaba de mal humor?, tal vez era así todo el tiempo.

—¡Llegué! —gritó una voz chillona a lo lejos que todo el mundo identificó.

—¡Sakura!, por fin —dijo Iruka-sensei aliviado.

—Lo siento sensei, pero aquí alguien es muy lento —respondió Sakura mirando asesinamente hacia atrás donde aparecía un agotado Kiba con varias maletas a cuestas.

—¿Para qué tantas maletas? —preguntó Hinata a kiba.

—¡Ni siquiera son mías! —gritó frustrado—. Me encontré a Sakura por el camino y me hizo cargar todas sus maletas, aparte de la mía claro está.

—Y tú que te dejas —se burló Sasuke.

—¡No me jodas Uchiha!

—Cálmense —dijo Iruka-sensei—. Ahora que estamos todos podemos irnos, será un viaje bastante largo hasta el lugar al que vamos, se estima que estemos allá para las 11 de la mañana, a mitad de camino haremos una parada para descansar un poco.

Justo cuando acababa de hablar un gran bus de viaje se parqueaba en la entrada del instituto, todos alzaron las manos en señal de victoria, el conductor se bajó y abrió un compartimiento al costado del bus donde todos comenzaron a dejar sus maletas, mientras los chicos dejaban de a una o dos a lo mucho, las chicas de dejaban de a cuatro cada una, tenían suerte de que el bus fuese grande y que pudieran meter harto equipaje. Una vez que todo el equipaje estuvo guardado los estudiantes comenzaron a subirse, fue toda una pelea por ver quién cogía la parte trasera del bus, al final ganaron Kiba, Naruto, Sasuke que fue obligado a sentarse allí, Hinata y Shino; Naruto pidió el lado de la ventana y Sasuke se sentó a un lado quedando entre Naruto y Kiba, una vez todos los alumnos estuvieron acomodados se subieron los maestros que acompañarían en el viaje, los cuales eran Iruka, Asuma, Gai-sensei y Ebisu-sensei quien les impartía clase de informática.

—¡Estamos listos para partir! —gritó emocionado Gai-sensei, el conductor, como obedeciendo una orden arranco el bus y todos se emocionaron.

Durante los primeros minutos del recorrido todos corrieron divertidos por los pasillos del bus, corrían y cantaban las canciones de moda, incluso inventaron un juego que nadie entendía pero aun así todos lo jugaban, pero faltando unos 20 minutos para el amanecer todos parecían agotados, después de todo madrugar a nadie se le daba bien, todos se habían acomodado en sus lugares y habían caído dormidos, todos menos Sasuke, quien veía la escena, todos profundamente dormidos, podría hacerles alguna broma y nadie se enteraría, pero se sentía cansado y hacer esa clase de bromas era infantil. Y entre la lista de alumnos dormidos inclusive se encontraba Naruto que dormía pesadamente contra la ventana, respirando sonoramente debido a la mala posición, todo iba bien hasta que el bus paso por un bache haciendo que Naruto se golpeara fuertemente contra la ventana despertándolo de un golpe.

—Maldita ventana —murmuró por lo bajo.

—No deberías dormirte ahí, dobe.

Naruto le mandó una mirada asesina a Sasuke que lo miraba con una ceja levantada, un suspiro de parte del rubio y se volvió a acomodar contra la ventana quedando dormido en segundos, pero la felicidad no duró mucho ya que el bus volvió a removerse repitiendo la escena anterior. —¡Joder! —gritó frustrado a lo que Sasuke lo miro con aire de superioridad y con una cara de "te lo dije".

—¡Sí sigue así no podre dormir! —se quejó.

—Hmp —en tanto el pelinegro se reacomodo recostando su cabeza contra la parte más alta del espaldar del asiento, quedando bastante mal sentado, pero de que era cómodo, era cómodo. Naruto, que vio las acciones de Sasuke, de repente le brillaron los ojos.

—¡Déjame dormir en tus piernas, Sasuke!

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! —dijo mientras hacía ojitos "tiernos" que convencerían a cualquiera.

Sasuke suspiró y se maldijo por lo siguiente que iba a decir. —De acuerdo.

Naruto, aprovechando el momento de duda de Sasuke, y antes de que cambiara de opinión recostó la cabeza en las piernas de Sasuke, no fue algo muy duro quedarse dormido de nuevo, y ahora sin el estorbo de golpearse cada nada Naruto dormía plácidamente, en tanto Sasuke no tenía ni un poco de sueño, comenzó a meditar lo sucedido la noche anterior… así que Naruto alguna vez intento hacer la misma tontería que hizo él, pero, ¿cuáles fueron sus razones? ¿Qué pudo haber pasado para que Naruto quisiera suicidarse? Acaso, ¿sucedía algo de lo que Sasuke no podía enterarse?, pero, un momento, ¿por qué Sasuke creía que debía enterarse de lo que paso?, Naruto tiene su vida por otra parte, así que no hay razón, _entonces, ¿por qué estoy tan preocupado?_, se dijo a sí mismo, y era verdad, si nada tenía que ver con él, ¿por qué se preocupaba?

El rubio se removió en medio de las piernas de Sasuke murmurando algo, claramente aun seguía dormido. Por alguna razón a Sasuke le dio nostalgia verlo, ¿por qué estaba recordando a _su_ Naruto en ese instante? Entonces la verdad cayó como un balde de agua fría en la cabeza de Sasuke. Itachi tenía razón, acaso, ¿su subconsciente piensa que este Naruto es _su_ Naruto?, pues no tiene sentido, aunque, sentir nostalgia por volver a ver a Naruto en ese momento no era nada bueno, pero, si pensabas de forma un tanto siniestra, tenias a un Naruto muy parecido al Naruto del pasado sentado en tus piernas. Entonces Sasuke, corriendo el riesgo de ser descubierto por alguno de sus compañeros se agacho hacia la cara de Naruto y aspiro el aroma de su piel para justo después dejar un fugaz beso en su mejilla, pidió disculpas en su mente y se volvió a alejar.

Pasó un buen rato en el que Sasuke se auto convencía y repetía en su mente todas las diferencias entre ambos seres, comenzó a recordar como _su_ Naruto era tierno y cuidadoso con él, siempre lo ayudaba y le sonreía, de seguro la escena era típica de pareja. En cambio, este Naruto era lanzado, dobe y fastidioso, sobretodo fastidioso.

Sin querer pensar más se durmió contra el espaldar de la silla, y todo eso mientras se sumía en recuerdos del pasado.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Todos los estudiantes se bajaban del gran bus, unos bostezando, otros estirando las piernas y otros con cara de aburrimiento; habían pasado tres horas desde que había comenzado el dichoso viaje y ahora se habían detenido en un lugar en medio de la carretera donde había algo muy parecido a un restaurante donde podrían desayunar.

Naruto bostezaba sonoramente, después de todo había dormido todo el camino hasta que Ebisu lo había levantado casi que gritando avisando que habían llegado al lugar donde descansarían, y para más colmo aun faltaban poco más de dos horas para llegar al lugar en donde se quedarían.

Una vez dentro del restaurante todos los estudiantes comenzaron a hacer sus pedidos de comida y los trabajadores del restaurante corrían como locos de un lado a otro haciendo la comida, Sasuke, se sentía bastante cansado después del viaje, por lo cual no tenía ni un poco de apetito y decidió aguantar hasta el almuerzo más tarde.

En una mesa de plástico estaban Kiba, Sakura, Hinata Naruto y Sasuke; Sakura tenía poca comida porque "debía mantener la línea", Hinata comía algo simple, pero, Naruto y kiba habían pedido de todo lo que se les atravesaba en el camino, causando así que toda la mesa estuviera llena de platos y platos de comida, aunque, si fuese una competencia, Naruto ganaba con creces.

—¿En serio pretendes comer tanto? —le preguntó Sasuke.

—¡Claro que sí!, no desayune nada y ayer si apenas cene.

—Vas a terminar gordo, dobe.

—¿Y eso qué?, si engordo lo suficiente podría convertirme en luchador de sumo —todo eso lo dijo mientras de atragantaba de comida, incluso había galletas de chocolate. Sasuke bufó, como siempre. Y Naruto le dio poca importancia, como siempre—. Deberías comer algo —prosiguió.

—No, no tengo ganas de comer.

—Luego no te quejes, Teme.

—Ustedes dos se la pasan peleando y contradiciéndose —comentó kiba.

—¡Claro que no! —gritaron ambos aludidos al tiempo.

Todos en la mesa rieron. —Kiba, debes saber que los polos apuestos se atraen —agregó Sakura.

—¿Qué insinúas? —preguntó Hinata.

—Que cuando menos lo pensemos esos dos podrían convertirse en algo más que amigos —afirmó sonriente.

Naruto que a pesar de estar concentrado en su comida escuchaba la conversación casi se atraganta al escuchar eso, con Sasuke se miraron unos segundos y después miraron a los demás. —¡Claro que no! —gritaron al unisonó.

Y todos rieron de nuevo.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Todos se bajaban de nuevo del bus ya por fin en el lugar, era un gran terreno en donde se veía una gran casa y había diversas cosas, desde canchas para hacer deporte hasta salones de entretenimiento donde desde la lejanía se podía divisar una mesa de billar; todo muy bien arreglado, parecía de familia rica, aun así, el instituto al que asistían no era para familias adineradas, más bien era para gente _normal. _Al momento de iniciar el instituto Sasuke se negó a asistir a un instituto para la elite del país, él solo quería ser normal y no tener que preocuparse de los asuntos de la multinacional Uchiha sino hasta que tuviese edad suficiente.

Todos tomaron sus maletas, y algunos chicos las maletas de las chicas; caminaron guiados por los profesores hasta cierto punto donde se sentaron en un círculo en medio de un gran pastizal y esperaron a que los maestros terminaran de arreglar todo antes de comenzar las actividades.

—Bien —comenzó Asuma—. Hemos terminado de arreglar como serán las habitaciones, en unos momentos los instructores que se encargarán de ustedes en toda esta semana les darán toda la información… por ahora nosotros nos retiramos —y como había dicho el profesor de física todos los maestros se fueron dejando a los estudiantes solos, entonces todos se pusieron a hablar y contar anécdotas en lo que esperaban que aparecieran los dichosos instructores.

Después de unos minutos por fin pudieron ver como unas personas uniformadas se acercaban a donde se encontraban sentados, caminaban a la par y no pasó mucho hasta que se posicionaran a la cabeza de todos los estudiantes. Naruto estaba recostado viendo al cielo sin prestar mucha atención a las personas que habían llegado.

—¡Hola! —dijo animada una mujer a lo que los estudiantes respondieron con un insulso saludo—. Les daremos la organización de sus habitaciones —prosiguió la chica. Así comenzó a dar las habitaciones, Sakura con Ino y Hinata, Shikamaru con Chouji, y así siguió y siguió ubicando a todos. —Seichi Naruto con Inuzuka Kiba —Naruto le sonrió a Kiba que se encontraba a su lado también acostado—. Rock Lee, Morino Idate y Uchiha Sasuke —Sasuke maldijo por lo bajo, le había tocado con ese maldito de Idate, pero que se le hacía, tenía que aceptar el cruel destino.

Sasuke alzó la vista hacia la mujer que aun daba la lista de compañeros de habitación y vio que no estaba sola; a cada lado de aquella chica respectivamente habían dos hombres, uno tenía la misma altura de la chica y el otro era más alto por unos diez centímetros, no parecían Japoneses, era más que obvio que eran extranjeros.

Una vez la chica termino de dar las habitaciones todos se dispusieron a pararse pero una voz se los impidió. —Antes de que vayan, las reglas —dijo uno de los acompañantes de la chica con voz ruda y una mirada intensa, incluso parecía una mirada asesina—. No pueden dañar nada de lo que haya en la habitación, es simple, si lo dañan lo pagan, hay toque de queda después de las diez de la noche, el que se encuentre afuera recibirá un castigo… —y siguió dando reglas y más reglas.

Naruto, que aun seguía recostado sobre el pastizal se extrañó. —Esa voz… —susurró para sí mismo; esperó unos segundos—. Yo la he escuchado antes —afirmó de nuevo en un susurro; aun confundido y con una vaga esperanza rondando su mente se sentó lentamente para ver al sujeto que aun hablaba fuertemente. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se termino de levantar con rapidez para correr hacia el sujeto en un intento de darle un abrazo que no funcionó ya que el sujeto reaccionó y puso su abdomen en la dirección de la cabeza del rubio, al final se convirtió en una tacleada que los dejo a ambos en el suelo.

—¡Gaara! —gritó el rubio feliz.

—¿Naruto? —lo miró detenidamente—. ¿Qué haces acá?

—¡Nos mudamos a Japón!

—Y no me dijiste —le mencionó con dedo acusador—. Mal amigo.

Ambos rieron tranquilamente ignorando las miradas confundidas de los estudiantes, en especial del pelinegro Uchiha que miraba con ojos afilados que se debatían entre mirada asesina o indiferente, Naruto giró hacia sus otros dos instructores y los saludó aun desde el suelo. —Temari, Kankurō, tiempo sin verlos.

La chica llamada Temari le sonrió a Naruto y acto seguido lo abrazo. —¿Cómo ha ido todo? —le preguntó un tanto preocupada.

—Igual —murmuró el rubio a lo cual Gaara apretó las manos en puños notablemente enfadado.

—Pueden irse a sus habitaciones —anunció Kankurō y todos los estudiantes asintieron y mecánicamente se pararon tomando su equipaje y se perdieron hacia donde se suponía eran los dormitorios, todos menos uno, Sasuke, que aun miraba al sujeto que Naruto había llamado Gaara, pero sin ser percibido por los dos chicos que estaban en su mundo. Naruto se levantó del suelo aun riendo y ayudó a Gaara a levantarse.

—Quien diría que terminaría acá —mencionó Naruto divertido.

—Es verdad, nadie se lo había imaginado —apoyó Temari—. Ve a tu habitación, Naruto, y descansa un rato.

—No te preocupes, él no ha hecho nada últimamente —los cuatro ignoraban que Sasuke escuchaba atentamente la conversación, ¿de qué hablaba Naruto? ¿Y por qué esa chica se mostraba tan preocupada? ¿Él no ha hecho nada? ¿Eso qué quiere decir?

—Tú tienes mucho que contarme —sentenció Gaara mientras jalaba a Naruto del brazo y se lo llevaba rápidamente dejando a los hermanos del pelirrojo bastante confundidos.

Temari sintió que alguien la veía y se viro para encontrarse con Sasuke y su mirada afilada. —¿Sigues acá?

—¿Qué quiso decir Naruto con lo último que afirmó? —fue directo al punto y sin muchos rodeos hizo la pregunta que tanto le rondaba la mente.

—¿Eres su amigo?

Sasuke lo pensó. —Algo así.

Temari se acerco a Sasuke y le puso una mano en el hombro. —Si no te lo ha dicho es por algo, yo no te puedo decir, y aunque pudiera no lo haría, después de todo es la vida de Naruto y de nadie más.

Antes de que Sasuke pudiese decir algo tanto Temari como Kankurō se fueron de ese lugar dejándolo solo y confundido. Entonces sin mucha emoción ni nada, Sasuke se dirigió hacia lo que sería su habitación los próximos días.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

—No quiero hablar de eso, Gaara —dijo Naruto mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba su gran maleta.

Gaara suspiró. —De acuerdo, no hablaremos de eso, pero no te vayas.

El rubio asintió y volvió a tomar asiento junto a su acompañante. —¿Cómo te ha ido? —le preguntó.

—Bien, venir a Japón no fue mala idea, por fin nos libramos de nuestro padre y podemos trabajar libremente —dijo sonriente Gaara a lo que Naruto se sorprendió un poco, Gaara no era una persona que se la pasase sonriendo, siempre era frio, incluso hiriente, aunque en el fondo era mucho más sentimental que cualquier otro.

—No volví a escuchar noticias de tu padre, Gaara —mencionó—. Parece que despareció después de que se entero que sus hijos se habían ido del país.

—No me importa, si lo mataron, si está dándose una gran vida sin nosotros, no me importa, ya suficiente daño nos hizo como para que nos sigamos preocupando por él.

—Pero un padre es un padre.

—¿Y qué me dices del tuyo, Naruto? ¿Eso es un padre?... permíteme estar en contra —dijo lo último con un deje de frustración en la voz.

Naruto no respondió nada y simplemente se dedicó a observar todo su alrededor, hace tiempo que no estaba con Gaara pero en ese instante sentía que quería irse y refugiarse de los ojos inquisidores de su amigo, de los ojos que sabían todo lo que sentía y todo lo que le pasaba, maldijo a Gaara por conocer tanto de él, pero aun así lo agradeció, Gaara era una persona importante que lo había ayudado en los peores momentos, no podía ser desagradecido y odiar a Gaara por lo que hacía… si lo único que hacía era preocuparse por él.

—Gracias… Gaara —dijo el de ojos azules con una sonrisa torcida.

—No sería buen amigo si no me preocupase por ti —sonrió para después agregar—. Debemos aprovechar esta semana y estar juntos de nuevo como buenos amigos, después no tendremos oportunidad.

—¿Lo dices por mi padre?

—Sí, pero no pensemos en eso por ahora… Hay que disfrutar la semana.

—¡Sí! —gritó entusiasmado mientras se levantaba de nuevo.

—Por ahora me voy, tenemos que organizar las actividades de la semana —dijo, se paró y se fue dejando a Naruto allí parado que después de unos segundos se cansó y camino hacia las habitaciones donde algunos estudiantes se podían ver corriendo de un lado a otro.

—Habitación 202 —susurró recordando la habitación que le habían asignado, entro y vio a Kiba que se encontraba recostado mirando al techo, en realidad, se veía bastante aburrido y cuando vio a Naruto pego un salto de felicidad. —¡Por fin! —exclamó aliviado.

—¿Por qué tan exaltado? —dijo el rubio con una sonrisa burlona.

—¿Cómo que por qué? ¡Llevo todo este tiempo muriéndome de aburrimiento! ¡Y el que se suponía era mi compañero no llegaba!

—Ya, ya, no te alteres… Estoy acá —repuso con una sonrisa.

—Menos mal.

—¿Acaso me necesitabas?

—Sí, tienes que ayudarme a hacer algo.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

—Si sigues caminando harás un hueco en el piso —dijo Idate en tono pedante.

—Cállate —dijo Sasuke mirándolo asesinamente a la vez que seguía caminando un lado a otro en la pequeña habitación, hay que tener agallas para hablarle a un Uchiha si está molesto, como lo estaba Sasuke en ese momento… ¿Por qué se sentía tan nervioso?, esa ansiedad que sentía en ese instante no tenía sentido alguno, al menos no para Sasuke.

Derrotado, y sin querer gastarse más la cabeza pensando se tiró sobre la que era su cama, por lo menos para los siguientes días, miró al techo sin mayor atención, su cabeza estaba perdida en otro espacio, un espacio que era incoloro e insonoro.

Para suerte de todos los estudiantes, ya había pasado el suficiente tiempo y ahora todos se disponían a ir a almorzar, pero hacia bastante calor así que todos se dispusieron a cambiarse por ropa que fuese más adecuada para el ambiente; los chicos se arreglaron rápido, y como era de esperarse muchos de los chicos se vieron afuera de las habitaciones de las chicas esperando a que salieran, es que "ponerse la ropa adecuada" era "complicado". Al ver la escena Sasuke pensó de nuevo, —_menos mal que no tengo novia y no tengo que soportar esa clase de cosas_— Para llegar al gran lugar donde les darían el almuerzo tenían que atravesar unos caminos de piedra durante unos minutos, y después aquel camino los llevaba a un lugar con techo y varias mesas en su interior.

Sasuke quería caminar solo pero esa visión se vio interrumpida cuando de la nada salió Sakura acompañada de Sai que se le pegaron como garrapatas y comenzaron a caminar junto a él. —¿Qué tal ha ido el día? —preguntó Sakura.

—Hmp —se permitió bufar Sasuke.

—Nada bien por lo que veo —apuntó Sai con una sonrisa que se veía falsa desde el ángulo que se viese.

En silencio caminaron el resto que les quedaba del camino, se sorprendieron al llegar al comedor y ver a casi todos los estudiantes ya comiendo desesperadamente, se acercaron a una gran barra llena de comida y comenzaron a servirse lentamente, solo hasta aquel momento Sasuke se dio cuenta de cuanta hambre tenia, después de todo no comía hace más de doce horas, se permitió servirse bastante comida y fue a sentarse junto a Sakura y Sai buscando con la mirada a una persona en especial, persona que no encontró.

Pasaron varios minutos y Sasuke ya había terminado de comer pero aun no había ni un poco de rastro del de cabello rubio, lo cual hizo que Sasuke se desesperara un poco, aparte de la frustración y la sensación permanente de ansiedad. Al final, todos habían acabado y ya no había mucho que hacer en el gran comedor por lo cual todos comenzaron a desplazarse afuera del lugar; hacia bastante calor lo que hacía que todos se vieran de un tono rojizo con unas pequeñas gotas de sudor cayendo de sus frentes.

—¡Que calor! —se quejaba Ino con varias chicas apoyándola.

En ese justo instante pasaba la instructora de la mañana que al ver la frustración de los jóvenes se acerco. —¿Qué pasa?

—Hace calor —aclaró Shino con voz neutral.

Temari pensó unos segundos. —¿Por qué no van a la piscina? —a todos se les iluminó la mirada a la posibilidad de poder acallar el calor.

—¡Piscina! —gritó un chico escandaloso y en seguida salió corriendo hacia donde quedaban las habitaciones, de seguro a cambiarse de nuevo. No pasó mucho tiempo y el resto de adolescentes aun distraídos que estaban entre la multitud salieron corriendo al igual que el primer chico, Sasuke había quedado solo. Y es que, no tenía ganas de meterse a la piscina.

Temari se fijó en Sasuke. —¿No correrás igual de abatido que los demás?

—Tengo suficiente orgullo como para no dar esa clase de espectáculo.

—No hay que ser tan orgulloso —aconsejó.

—¿Y por qué no? Es la mejor manera de alejar a los interesados.

Temari río por lo bajo. —¿Has hablado con Naruto?

—No, no se apareció en el almuerzo.

—Quien sabe por qué no, Naruto no se perdería nada que involucrara la palabra "comida" —suspiró—. De seguro irá a la piscina, una persona como él, que sigue siendo un tanto infantil, no se perdería por nada un juego de niños como es ir a una piscina.

Y se fue. Definitivamente ya era una mala costumbre de aquella chica irse a medio de una conversación dejando a Sasuke confundido. _La piscina, _se dijo Sasuke, así que a fin de cuentas tendría que ir a la piscina.

Y él que quería evitar a toda costa tener que dar explicaciones con respecto a su cicatriz.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

En la piscina todo era una fiesta total, a algún gracioso se le había ocurrido poner música a todo volumen convirtiendo aquella actividad para bajar el calor en todo un clímax de adolescentes corriendo a todos lados; una piscina, un jacuzzi, y mucho ruido hacia que todos los jóvenes se volvieran locos y saltaran por todos lados, ¿y quien dijo que una fiesta no se podía poner caliente sin alcohol?

A pesar de que Sasuke tenía puesto traje de baño no se había metido a la piscina, tenía una camisa que mantenía abierta debido al calor pero que cubría su espalda, Naruto no había aparecido en todo el día y él ya se estaba aburriendo de esperarlo, quería irse de allí pero no se lo permitían, cada nada llegaban chicas fastidiosas pidiendo un baile o simplemente hablando de babosadas. —Si no te vas a mojar por lo menos quédate sentado —le habían dicho, y no es como si el hiciera caso a lo que los demás decían, pero la pereza le ganaba y no quería moverse ni un poco de allí.

Shino llegó y se sentó al lado de Sasuke, quien diría que aquel chico que siempre tenía la mayoría del cuerpo cubierta escondiera semejante cuerpo tan marcado por el ejercicio. —¿No se te hace raro que ni Naruto ni kiba lleguen? —le dijo a Sasuke.

—Sí, quien sabe que estarán haciendo.

Cada uno se sumió en sus pensamientos; la tarde estaba en su auge y todos se divertían, Sasuke no combinaba mucho con esa clase de cosas, prefería la soledad a las cosas tan escandalosas, sin embargo, ahí estaba, a la expectativa, a la espera… Estaba a punto de rendirse cuando vio a dos sujetos acercarse hacia la piscina con grandes objetos, ¿eran inflables de piscina?

Eran ellos dos, Naruto y kiba, por fin habían aparecido, venían con solo el traje de baño y descalzos, cada uno sostenía un inflable, Naruto tenía uno que parecía una isla flotante y kiba uno que parecía un tiburón gigante, lo que hacía que la situación se viera más extravagante era que traían los inflables totalmente llenos de aire, casi parecía que se explotarían por no poder contener todo el aire. A penas llegaron al borde de la piscina tiraron ambos inflables al agua y en seguida se lanzaron ellos saliendo a los pocos segundos del agua con pequeñas gotitas resbalando del pecho de cada uno, todos habían puesto la mayor atención a la entrada de los chicos y les aplaudieron.

Sakura que se encontraba cerca les dijo. —Vaya cuerpazo que tienen —todas estuvieron de acuerdo, y es que Naruto hacia mucho ejercicio, antes con el Basketball y ahora con clases de defensa personal, a causa de eso tenía el abdomen bien marcado pero eso no le quitaba la apariencia flacucha que tenía, aun así más de uno había quedado con la boca abierta y todos se habían distraído de las actividades que realizaban.

—¡Súbanle a la música! —gritó kiba sonriente.

Le hicieron caso y la música aumento el ritmo mostrando una canción movida que todos comenzaron a corear mientras saltaban y comenzaban a jugar con los inflables que habían llevado Naruto y kiba.

Naruto salió por las escaleras de la piscina mientras recibía las felicitaciones de los demás por su "grandiosa" entrada, buscó con la mirada a Sasuke y no tardó en encontrarlo; si la fiesta parecía animada faltaba que miraras a Sasuke para deprimirte por completo, tenía un aura asesina alrededor, daba miedo acercarse. A pesar de eso Naruto se acercó y al llegar tomó asiento donde minutos atrás había estado sentado Shino.

—No sabes lo desanimado que te ves —le molestó.

—¡Ja! Es que no quiero perder mi tiempo saltando a la par de todos esos adolescentes hormonales.

—Lo dices de manera tan despectiva —lo miró mal—. Esta clase de situaciones son para que pierdas la cordura un rato y te diviertas sin inhibiciones.

—No puedo hacer esa clase de cosas cuando estoy pensando.

—¿Y en que tanto piensas?

—No entiendo.

—¿Qué cosa?

Sasuke decidió no seguir dándole vueltas al asunto y pregunto directamente. —¿Por qué conoces a los instructores? ¿Y por qué se ven preocupados de algo que pueda estar pasándote?

Naruto no supo si salir corriendo o mentirle a Sasuke, se decidió por negar con la cabeza con una sonrisa. —Una fiesta no es ambiente para hablar de esa clase de cosas.

—No me importa —masculló Sasuke tercamente—. Quiero saber.

—Y yo no te diré nada si sigues con esa actitud tan amarga —esperó unos segundos dándole tensión al ambiente—. Te propongo un trato, te metes a la piscina, te diviertes un poco y más tarde te contaré algo de eso, pero solo si haces lo que te digo.

—No me rendiré a tus juegos —sentenció.

—Entonces no sabrás, Sasuke.

Sasuke pensó un poco el asunto, si quería ser el siguiente heredero de la multinacional Uchiha tenía que saber cómo manipular a su contrincante y saber cómo lograr sacar el mejor partido de cada situación. —Bailaré un poco, hablaré y saltaré como los demás, pero no me meteré a la piscina —negoció.

—¡Pero si la piscina es la mejor parte!

—No —se negó rotundamente Sasuke.

—¿Por qué no?

Sasuke no tenía que ocultarlo de Naruto así que se acerco a su oído. —No quiero que nadie vea mi espalda —le susurró. En ese instante Naruto entendió y se sintió un poco culpable, pero, ¿por qué avergonzarse de aquellas marcas?

Con una sonrisa se levanto y se posicionó en frente de Sasuke, le tendió la mano a lo cual el pelinegro la tomo un tanto confundido y se paró quedando por muy poco más alto que Naruto; de nuevo toda la atención se puso en Naruto, solo que esta vez también en Sasuke, ambos, ajenos a lo que pasaba a su alrededor siguieron. Naruto puso sus manos en los hombros de Sasuke y lentamente hizo que la camisa que portaba el segundo se deslizara por sus hombros; las chicas, atentas a cada movimiento se emocionaron al ver el pecho desnudo de Sasuke, las fantasías de más de una se habían quedado cortas al ver aquel cuerpo, claro que la escena se había visto un tanto homosexual pero a los dos implicados no les importó, Naruto tenía una sonrisa confiada y Sasuke, por alguna razón, sentía que moriría de nerviosismo, por ello cuando sintió que no tenía la camisa solo atinó a retroceder unos pasos hasta quedar contra una pared cercana, Naruto lo siguió y como acorralándolo contra la pared le susurró al odio. —Confía en mí.

¿Quién no se derrite a tales palabras?, por eso Sasuke se despegó un poco de la pared y volvió a tomar la mano de Naruto quien lo guió por en medio de los adolescentes hasta el borde de la piscina donde de un solo tirón hizo que Sasuke cayera al agua junto a él.

¿Hace cuanto Sasuke no entraba a una piscina? Y solo por miedo, temor absurdo de que alguien viera su espalda, en ese momento no le importó. No le importo que alguien lo viera, se sentía rodeado de agua en magnitud, se sentía libre, refrescado y con ganas de quedarse allí para siempre. Claro que tuvo que salir a tomar aire, cosa que no le agradó mucho, pero sin más remedio tuvo que hacer. Salió a la superficie y muchos miraban asombrados, el amargado Sasuke había decidido unirse a la diversión.

Idate miró desde un lado de la piscina con envidia, ¡el maldito Uchiha se estaba robando toda la atención!, quiso destruir el momento de gloria del pelinegro y comenzó a mirar detalladamente al chico que sonreía y jugueteaba en el agua con varias personas alrededor, un momento, ¿qué era eso que se veía en su espalda? Idate se acerco cual felino y noto la espalda del otro ¿cicatrices?

Una sonrisa maquiavélica se posó en su boca y dijo con voz suficientemente fuerte. —¿Pelea de gatos, Uchiha? ¿Qué son esas marquitas de tu espalda? –señaló irónico.

Sasuke, en ese momento, se sintió un poco vulnerable, claro que no lo mostraría, pero eso no le quitaba la sensación, y en ese momento, las personas que no se habían fijado en su espalda lo hicieron, comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos, ¿qué eran esas extrañas marcas? Sakura, que conocía la mayor parte de la historia y que conocía el por qué de esas marcas se aterró al imaginarse como reaccionaria Sasuke, después de todo, esa era una herida abierta todavía.

Pero antes de que Sasuke pudiera decir nada alguien habló. —¿Y qué importa? Verán, hace tiempo Sasuke era un súper héroe que salvaba ancianitas y gatos; salvar tanta gente y enfrentar tantos villanos hizo que Sasuke perdiera sus súper poderes, entonces, en la batalla final el enemigo ganó haciendo que Sasuke quedase mal herido, producto de eso quedaron esas cicatrices, ¡Son cicatrices de guerra! —contó Naruto sonriente. Por supuesto que nadie se iba a tragar semejante historia pero esa fue otra manera de decirles que no se metieran, que eso no era asunto de ellos.

—¡¿Y qué paso con la música?! —gritó kiba desde la piscina haciendo que todos recordaran la situación.

De nuevo la música sonó y todos se olvidaron de la situación, incluso, algunos quedaron maravillados ante Sasuke, a pesar de que la historia no fuese creíble, sentían que de seguro se había hecho esas cicatrices en una pelea, de seguro salvando una pobre chica de caer en manos de un criminal.

Una vez todos estuvieron distraídos Sasuke solo atino a decirle a Naruto. —Gracias, por mentir por mí.

Naruto sonrió, sin embargo dijo. —¿Mentir? ¿Yo? ¡En serio eres un héroe de guerra! —lo dijo en voz un poco alta pero luego se acerco y le susurró. –Tal vez si fuiste un súper héroe en tus vidas pasadas y te quitaron tus súper poderes, tal vez, por eso ahora tienes mirada triste, pero, quien sabe, tal vez recuperes tus súper poderes algún día, y yo estaré ahí para felicitarte por ser tener una mirada de felicidad de nuevo.

Sasuke sonrió, se sintió libre en ese momento, no había ataduras, las cicatrices de su espalda dejaron de pesar unos minutos y respiró sin ahogarse.

Todo lo siguiente, a pesar de ser irrelevante, para Sasuke tuvo gran significado, sin pena, ni el carácter que caracterizaba a los Uchiha comenzó a saltar y a bailar al son de los demás, jugaba en la piscina, salía y se lanzaba de nuevo, hacia tontas competencias con personas con las que pensó nunca se hablaría. Idate, sentado en una esquina de toda la diversión refunfuñaba y maldecía, si en su momento quiso que Sasuke "perdiera" y saliese huyendo como la vez del partido de Basketball pero obviamente no lo logró y ahora Sasuke se veía totalmente animado y sin rastro alguno del chico amargado que siempre aparentaba ser.

Naruto miraba todo mientras sonreía pero a la vez se estremecía de pensar que pronto Sasuke le pediría explicaciones, y él aun no estaba preparado a darlas.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

—¡Que no!

—¡Que si!

—¡Te repito que no! ¡Es imposible!

Kiba miro desafiante a Sasuke. —Sí —sentenció.

Sasuke resopló molesto y giró dispuesto a irse. —¿De nuevo huyendo? —Sasuke, al escuchar tal acusación giró hacia kiba que lo miraba victorioso.

—Te digo que la gente inteligente no tiene más Zinc y cobre en su cabello.

—¡Claro que es posible! Yo debo tener mucho Zinc y cobre ya que soy muy inteligente.

—Solo un idiota alardearía de su inteligencia.

Kiba se vio derrotado y suspiró. —Pero lo que digo es cierto —dijo intentando salvar algo de dignidad.

—Como sea —dijo el pelinegro poco interesado en ese momento.

Resultaba que después de que los instructores los sacaran de la piscina alegando que ya era muy tarde todos se habían visto demasiado agotados y muy pocos habían decidido ir a cenar, de nuevo, Naruto se había perdido y no había ido a cenar, Sasuke que no tenía mucho apetito había decidido darse una larga ducha en la que se sacaba todo el cloro de la piscina y después ir a la habitación de Naruto y kiba para esperar a que el rubio apareciera; pero tan mala suerte tuvo que cuando llegó solo se encontraba Kiba que se puso a hablarle de cosas innecesarias. Ahora se encontraban sentados uno al frente del otro, después de la tarde en la piscina la mayoría habían decidido ir a dormirse temprano ya que los instructores habían pasado a decir que al siguiente día tendrían un día lleno de actividades y demás cosas, pensando en toda la energía que gastarían al día siguiente la mayoría quiso guardar energías.

La mayoría menos Sasuke que no se conformaría de ninguna manera sin hablar con Naruto y aclarar las dudas que habían aparecido y que habían estado titilando en su mente desde la mañana. Pero ya era tarde, llevaba soportando dos horas a Kiba y a sus estupideces, ¿qué tal que a Naruto se le ocurriera llegar más tarde?, solo pensar en tener que seguir soportando a Kiba hacia que a Sasuke le diera dolor de cabeza.

Se sumieron en un silencio casi sepulcral, afuera hacia demasiado calor como para querer salir, era mejor estar bajo el viento refrescante del ventilador, pero en aquella pequeña habitación, sin televisión ni nada con que entretenerse, el verse las caras era lo único que podían hacer. Había dos camas en esa habitación, cada una ubicada a cada lado de la pared quedando como camas gemelas, en una, recostado contra la pared, estaba Kiba; y en otra, igualmente recostado contra la pared, se encontraba Sasuke, mirando fijamente a Kiba, intentando sacarle información.

—¿Qué tanto estaban haciendo hoy? ¿Por qué desaparecieron todo el día? —preguntó Sasuke con voz dura.

Kiba pensó unos segundos. —Estábamos por ahí, resolviendo temas importantes.

—No se supone que podamos salir de este lugar, ¿Acaso se escaparon?

—No, todo lo resolvimos directamente desde acá.

—¿Qué era?

—¡Como si fuera a decírtelo, Uchiha!

Y como cosa rara _(nótese el sarcasmo)_ Sasuke bufó y se sumió en silencio nuevamente.

Pasaban los minutos y nada pasaba, solo se escuchaba el sonido insistente del ventilador, _fastidioso,_ pensó Sasuke tentado a levantarse a apagar aquel ruidoso aparato, pero si lo apagaba tendría que enfrentarse a la ira de Kiba y aparte al calor que de una vez entraría a la habitación, como un demonio a la espera de una muestra de debilidad del enemigo… Más minutos pasaban, nada. Al final Sasuke se fastidió, aun más de lo que ya estaba, y se levanto molesto. —Me voy —anunció.

—¡¿Qué?! —dijo Kiba sentándose en la cama—. ¡No! ¡No me quiero quedar solo!

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso te da miedo?

—No, para nada.

—Eso no sonó creíble.

—¡Como sea! ¿No te ibas?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros y se encaminó a la puerta de la habitación para después salir lentamente con pereza, pero, quería ir a dormir, y quedarse a dormir en aquella pequeña habitación no estaba en sus planes. Mientras caminaba por un pasillo de madera al aire libre que daba con hartas puertas de varias habitaciones escucho un murmullo; curioso, se acerco para saber quiénes eran.

—¿Vas a seguir escapando?

—No, pero por ahora es mejor si no salgo a la luz —Sasuke abrió los ojos intentando enfocar mejor al notar quienes eran, nada más ni nada menos que Naruto y Gaara, en ese instante Sasuke se sintió torpe por haber estado esperando a Naruto tantas horas en su habitación y que al final él estuviera tan solo a unos pasos. Pero dejando eso de lado Sasuke se concentro en la conversación.

—Lo siento —se disculpaba Naruto.

—¿Por?

—Sabes perfectamente de que hablo Gaara… por mi culpa….

—Basta, deja de decir que fue tu culpa y esa clase de babosadas, si al final nos fuimos del país fue cosa nuestra, nuestra decisión.

—Pero fue para protegerme.

—Eso no lo negaré —dijo mientras se le acercaba un poco más a Naruto—. Pero me alegro de esa decisión y a la vez me maldigo, si ese bastardo no…

—No lo digas, Gaara… no sabemos quién puede estar escuchando —apuntó mientras observaba su alrededor, Sasuke se sintió descubierto y retrocedió unos pasos hasta llegar de nuevo a las afueras de la habitación de Naruto.

Se quedó esperando unos minutos, Naruto tenía que volver.

Como lo dicho, luego de unos minutos Naruto venia en dirección a su habitación sobando su cuello en clara señal de estrés. —Dobe —lo llamó Sasuke a lo cual el rubio alzo la mirada para justo después bajarla mientras seguía sobando su cuello.

—No quiero hablar —dijo fastidiado.

—Tienes que hablar, un trato es un trato.

—¿Sabías que hay personas que no cumplen con los tratos?

—No me jodas, si tuve que soportar eso ahora tú tienes que soportar esto.

—No estoy de ánimo para tus juegos mentales, Sasuke, solo no quiero hablar, eso es todo, ¿Acaso no puedes dejarme en paz una noche? —Suspiró—. Aparte de eso, ¿soportar?, que yo sepa te vi divirtiéndote de lo lindo allá.

—Ahora si estas cansado, ¿no?, pero allá con ese sujeto pelirrojo si hablaban y se decían de todo.

—No sé a qué viene la escena de celos, Sasuke, pero para que sepas, con Gaara las cosas son diferentes.

—¿Diferentes en qué sentido? Y, ¿Cuál escena de celos?

Naruto suspiró, de nuevo. —¿Podemos dejar la pelea para después?

—No.

—¿Por qué?

—Una promesa… Prometiste algo y quiero que lo cumplas, las promesas son valiosas para mí.

Y aunque a Naruto aun no le apetecía hablar del tema se vio acorralado por las palabras de Sasuke, era verdad, él hizo una promesa, y debía cumplirla; pero, como lo dicho anteriormente, no se sentía listo para hablar del tema, no sabía qué consecuencias traería contarle a Sasuke. —¿Qué quieres saber? —dijo rendido.

Era más que obvio que Sasuke tenía la cabeza llena de preguntas, pero preguntarlas todas de golpe no sería nada lindo, así que comenzó por una que le llevaba sonando en la cabeza todo el día. —¿Qué relación tienes con ese tal Gaara?

—Es un amigo de hace tiempo.

—¿Y por qué estaban separados?

—Él y sus hermanos tuvieron que salir del país en el que vivíamos de manera inmediata, eso hace unos dos años.

—¿Por qué tuvieron que salir del país?

—Si no lo hacían puede que hubieran muerto.

—¿Por qué?

—Estaban amenazados so pena de muerte.

—¿Por quién?

Naruto esperó unos segundos. —…Mi padre —volvió a esperar unos segundos—. Los hermanos Sabaku no se enteraron de algo que no debían.

—Gaara dijo que fue para protegerte, ¿Es verdad?

—¡¿Estabas escuchando nuestra conversación?! —solo hasta ese momento Sasuke se dio cuenta de su error y maldijo internamente—. Como sea —dijo Naruto—. Sí, fue para protegerme… se fueron del país y prometieron no comentar nada de lo que se habían enterado con la promesa de que a mí no me pasara nada.

—¿Y de que se enteraron?

De acuerdo, ese jueguito de la pregunta y la respuesta estaba siendo mortificante para ambas partes, Sasuke preguntaba siempre "¿Por qué?" y Naruto respondía solo lo necesario, de nuevo Sasuke preguntaba y así, pero qué más daba; si así conseguía la información que necesitaba valía la pena.

En el instante en el que Sasuke soltó su última pregunta Naruto se comenzó a sentir realmente nervioso, no quería hablar, no quería decirle a Sasuke, no quería que una persona más lo mirara con lástima. Sin darse cuenta comenzó a temblar, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Sasuke que se comenzó a cuestionar que tan bien había sido someter al rubio a aquel interrogatorio, por otro lado Naruto se vio sumido en recuerdos y casi sin actuar por voluntad propia se llevo una mano a la cabeza como intentando acallar los gritos de su alma, claro que no mostró tanta _vulnerabilidad_ frente a Sasuke, luego de unos segundos se tragó su angustia y dejo caer ambos brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo. —¿Estás bien? —atinó a preguntar Sasuke.

—¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? —respondió Naruto en actitud fría.

—No eres bueno mintiendo, dobe; sé muy bien los síntomas de malos recuerdos… es como si tu cabeza nunca se callara, como si tu cordura se fuera a romper en cualquier segundo, te sientes culpable.

—¡No estoy mintiendo! —gritó girando para quedar frente a frente con Sasuke y a la vez levantando un poco la vista para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

—Si tú lo dices…

—Cállate.

Sasuke sonrío quedamente; justo después sin pensárselo de a mucho alzó la mano y la dirigió hacia la mano de Naruto que aun lo miraba con ojos enfadados, primero sus manos se rozaron para después quedar totalmente aferradas una a la otra.

—Mejor no hables de temas que dejan mal sabor de boca —dijo Sasuke, y para Naruto ese fue su pase de libertad, se sentía feliz de no tener que decir más del tema y aunque Sasuke se moría por saber toda la historia del pasado del rubio, tomó la decisión más madura y no obligó a Naruto a decir más.

Sin decirse ni una palabra más Sasuke soltó lentamente la mano de Naruto y con pasos lentos se encaminó a su habitación; cuando entró notó que sus compañeros ya estaban totalmente dormidos, Lee estaba desparramado en la cama murmurando cosas en sueños e Idate estaba totalmente tapado con la sabana hecho un ovillo. Sasuke, solo se quito las sandalias y la camiseta quedando solo en el pantalón corto que llevaba y se tiró en su cama donde no paso mucho tiempo para que quedase dormido.

Sería bueno decir que esa noche durmió plácidamente pero se vio rodeado de sueños, más bien de recuerdos.

Después de un sueño-recuerdo se levantó un poco sobresaltado, se sentía vacio y no entendía muy bien el por qué, su respiración estaba agitada y podía sentir el sudor caer por su frente; se llevó una mano hacia el pecho, justo en su corazón que latía desbocadamente como si hubiera corrido una maratón.

—¿Desde cuándo esa clase de recuerdos me alteran a este punto? —se preguntó Sasuke en un susurro mientras recordaba su último sueño.

_Minato Namikaze había tenido que salir del país de forma urgente, y sin querer dejar a su hijo con algún empleado debido a las recientes circunstancias fue personalmente y le pidió a Mikoto Uchiha y a Fugaku Uchiha que cuidaran a su Naruto una semana; para ese entonces el pequeño tendría unos cuatro años. Claro que los Uchiha habían aceptado a Naruto en su casa, y los dos amigos no podrían estar más felices. _

_La primera noche de la semana que Naruto se quedaría allí Mikoto hizo personalmente la cena, y como una familia totalmente unida cenaron los cuatro Uchiha más el invitado de honor; comieron hasta hartarse, justo cuando acabaron Fugaku se disculpó y fue a su despacho a trabajar, Itachi se fue alegando que tenía que preparar una exposición sobre la Edad media para presentarla al día siguiente en clase de historia; quedando así tres personas, como aun Naruto y Sasuke eran pequeños Mikoto dispuso todo para que fueran a dormir temprano, obviamente dejando a Naruto en una habitación de invitados. _

_Después de la cena ambos niños se habían puesto a jugar a los piratas, haciendo toda una aventura en una isla remota en donde tenían que derrotar a monstruos inimaginables para poder robar el gran tesoro que se había robado el jefe de la isla; pero el juego no les duró mucho tiempo porque el cansancio había hecho estragos en ellos y totalmente agotados habían subido a sus habitaciones._

_Una vez en la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke ambos de despidieron uno del otro y Sasuke entró a su habitación; como era de esperarse Naruto fue a la que le habían dado y cuando entró se acostó en una gran cama, aun más grande para el pequeño cuerpo del rubio. _

_Como efecto del cansancio, Naruto había caído dormido casi de inmediato pero no tardó en levantarse de nuevo, sentía que esa habitación era muy grande, que cualquier cosa podría salir de algún rincón oscuro en cualquier momento, en conclusión… tenía miedo. Pero tenía que recordar que no estaba en su casa, normalmente, cuando tenía miedo iba con Minato o con Kushina y ellos aliviaban sus pesadillas; pero en aquella casa extraña ¿a quién debía recurrir?, solo podía ir con su mejor amigo, así que con un poco de miedo se bajó de la gran cama y salió de aquella habitación con pasos largos; prácticamente estaba corriendo. _

_Pero hubo un problema._

_No recordaba donde era la habitación de Sasuke, probando suerte se puso a abrir puerta a puerta a ver en cual se encontraba su amigo, pero solo se encontró con habitaciones totalmente oscuras y que daban miedo. Por fin después de muchas puertas abiertas llegó a una en la que estaba seguro que del otro lado se encontraba su querido Sasuke. _

_Abrió y efectivamente así era, allí se encontraba la cama de Sasuke de la cual sobresalía un pequeño bultito que subía y bajaba con el ritmo que normalmente lleva una respiración; con algo de miedo por lo que pudiese decir Sasuke Naruto se acercó y subió lentamente a la cama, descubrió que su amigo estaba totalmente dormido, le daba culpa despertarlo pero sin más remedio comenzó a sacudirlo levemente mientras lo llamaba por su nombre. —Despierta —le susurró pero el niño se negaba a abandonar su mundo de sueños—. Sasu-chan, despierta, por favor —y nuevamente, nada; en eso sonó un ruido proveniente de quien sabe dónde y Naruto se aterro, nunca en su corta vida había sentido tanto miedo. _

_Con el miedo corriendo sus venas, su cerebro y su corazón, comenzó a sacudir más agresivamente a Sasuke. —¡Despierta! —dijo aun más fuerte mientras sus ojos comenzaban a inundarse de lágrimas producto del temor; Sasuke comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente pero queriendo cerrarlos de inmediato, y lo hubiera hecho de no ser por los sollozos que escuchó a su lado. Terminó de abrir los ojos para encontrarse con un Naruto totalmente asustado, temblaba y de sus ojos caían lágrimas sin cesar. Entonces Sasuke se preocupó y se sentó de golpe en la cama. _

_—¡¿Qué pasa?! —preguntó alterado. _

_Sasuke se imaginó de todo, se preguntó si la causa del llanto de su amigo era la muerte de su madre, después de todo no hace mucho que Kushina había muerto y podía ser que Naruto aun se sintiera triste por eso; por otro lado, Naruto no podía hablar, su llanto no lo dejaba, cada que intentaba decir algo un sollozo se tragaba sus palabras. —T-tengo m-miedo —logró articular entre los sollozos. _

_Naruto aun seguía llorando y Sasuke no sabía qué hacer ¿debía despertar a Mikoto?, lo consideró pero pensó que si Naruto había recurrido a él era porque no quería molestar al resto de la familia Uchiha. Entonces con un poco de temor tomo una de las manos de Naruto con las suyas y la apretó con fuerza; —Naru-chan, cálmate, no pasa nada —poco a poco los llantos cesaron e igualmente poco a poco ambos cayeron dormidos en la cama de Sasuke. _

_A la mañana siguiente, cuando Mikoto fue a despertar a Sasuke se encontró con ambos niños y no pudo hacer más que sonreír. _

_Toda la semana que Naruto se quedo en casa de los Uchiha durmió con Sasuke, y de ahí en adelante, cada vez que podía tomaba la mano de Sasuke para tranquilizarse, cada vez que dormían en el mismo lugar se acercaba a Sasuke y tomaba su mano; aquello se volvió costumbre para ambos niños, el roce de sus manos era lo más tranquilizador que tenían._

Entonces, volviendo a la actualidad, Sasuke seguía algo alterado, después de separarse de _su_ Naruto Sasuke si había tenido dificultades para dormir solo, quería tomar la mano de su amado una vez más; pero con el paso del tiempo aquella necesidad había disminuido hasta quedar casi nula, ¿Y ahora? ¿Por qué en ese justo momento quería tomar la mano de su Naruto? ¿Por qué sentía que no podría dormir si no tomaba la mano de aquella persona una vez más?

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

En otro lugar, horas antes, justo después de que Sasuke de separara de Naruto y se fuera este se había quedado un rato embobado recordando la calidez que recibió del pelinegro cuando tomó su mano. Pero negándose a estar como un tonto parado en la mitad del pasillo decidió caminar a su habitación.

Cuando entró se encontró a kiba bastante aburrido, jugaba con una pelota de goma como si fuera un perro, en el momento en el que Naruto entro a Kiba se le ilumino la mirada. —No te acompañaré a otra aventura —sentenció el rubio mirándolo fijamente.

—¡Pero qué aburrido!

—Estoy cansado.

—¿Un día ajetreado?

—¡Sí! Y en parte es tu culpa.

—¿Mi culpa? —dijo inocentemente como quien no sabe la cosa—. Admite que fue divertido.

—No, no lo admitiré.

—¡Aburrido!

—Como sea. Mejor vayamos a dormir.

—Como quieras —dijo mientras se acercaba a la pared y apagaba la luz dejando el ventilador encendido, Naruto con pereza se acostó en la cama sin cambiarse de ropa ni nada, Kiba no objetó y así ambos se durmieron.

Pasaban las horas y el ambiente de repente se había tornado caliente, asfixiante, y condenadamente pequeño, al menos eso creyó Naruto al despertarse de golpe todo sudado y con la respiración agitada, sentía que alguien lo estaba tomando del cuello e intentaba asfixiarlo; aun en aquel estado Naruto logró sentarse y se aproximo a la pared que estaba pegada a la orilla de la cama subiendo las piernas a esta y apoyando la cabeza entre sus rodillas.

Su respiración era agitada, sentía que no respiraba y sentía que su cabeza se agolpaban de imágenes, no reconoció ninguna pero sentía que eran imágenes de sí mismo, intentando hacer que esas imágenes se fueran de su mente se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos y comenzó a apretar su cabeza como intentando exprimirla, comenzó a respirar más fuerte en busca de mas oxígeno, intento respirar pausadamente pero no funcionaba, intento tomar bocanadas de aire pero tampoco funcionaba, sentía que se estaba ahogando, su ropa estaba pegajosa y de seguro su cuerpo expedía un calor infernal y de repente sus ojos se volvieron ríos de lágrimas, ¿qué le pasaba? Pronto sintió como las imágenes paraban pero en seguía las imágenes se remplazaron por voces, ¿voces? No entendía lo que decían, se sentía en un vórtice de desesperación.

Volvió a respirar agitadamente en busca de calmarse, esas malditas voces no paraban, eran lamentos, se escuchaban como lamentos pero, ¿de quién? ¿Por qué aquellas voces estaban tan desesperadas? ¿Por qué habían aparecido en la cabeza de Naruto?, el rubio, negándose a perder la cordura comenzó a intentar calmarse, intentó tragarse las lagrimas, pero si se tragaba unas otras aparecían; aun intentando acallar su cabeza comenzó a pegarse contra sus propias rodillas. Dolor, solo veía dolor en aquel mundo de desesperación.

Con tanto ruido que estaba ocasionando Naruto Kiba se despertó, y es que estaba acostumbrado a dormir prestando atención a su alrededor; abrió los ojos adaptándolos a la oscuridad primero, después hizo un sondeo por la habitación para encontrarse con la imagen del rubio en medio de un colapso nervioso. —¿Naruto? —preguntó en medio de la oscuridad; no obtuvo respuesta pero sí que pudo escuchar los sollozos provenientes de la cama del rubio. Preocupado se levantó de su cama y atravesó la habitación hasta llegar a la esquina de la cama de Naruto, sin pena alguna se precipitó y subió a la cama para quedar arrodillado junto a la figura del otro adolescente.

—¿Qué pasa?

Naruto no pudo responder, aun intentaba sacar las voces de su cabeza. "Váyanse, váyanse". Intentó que con eso las voces se extinguieran, mientras susurraba en un vano intento de hacer que las voces pararan, alzó la cabeza que aun tenia escondida entre sus rodillas, cuando Kiba vio la cara de Naruto sintió algo que le removió el pecho, se veía tan… frágil.

Sin saber muy bien que hacer tomó a Naruto de los hombros y acercó la cabeza de este hasta depositarla en su pecho, Naruto no objetó en lo más mínimo y se dejo llevar aun soltando gruesas lágrimas que comenzaban a empapar la camisa que llevaba Kiba. Kiba no supo que más decir, solo veía a aquel chico teniendo un colapso mental y no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Entonces pasó el tiempo, Naruto siguió susurrando la misma palabra todo ese tiempo _"váyanse, váyanse"_, se sentía cansado, aun tenía las manos contra su cabeza pero su frente estaba contra el corazón de Kiba, el cual se negaba a alejar al rubio de su pecho, Naruto a pesar de no estar calmado comenzó a tener sueño, se sentía agotado mentalmente. Entonces pronto comenzó a cerrar los ojos, las lágrimas aun no paraban pero él solo quería dormir, no sabía si se estaba quedando dormido o se estaba quedando inconsciente, Naruto no era capaz de pensar con coherencia, y justo antes de caer rendido a ese mundo negro por fin pudo entender algo de lo que esas voces decían.

_Vuelve, por favor… Te necesito. _

* * *

**_¡Díganme que quedo cortico!… Sarcasmo; creo que es el capitulo que más largo he hecho, ¡15 mil palabras! Y eso que iba a quedar más largo pero decidí cortarlo. _**

**_Yo iba a preguntar, ¿Qué creen que hicieron Kiba y Naruto? ¿Por qué desaparecieron todo el día?... ¿Cuál es la razón del colapso nervioso de Naruto? ¿Qué relación tenían Gaara y Naruto en el pasado? ¿Cuál es el pasado de Naruto? ¿Por qué Sasuke estaba tan alterado? _**

**_Sería interesante si respondieran esas preguntas _****_Je … Yo, estoy feliz, je, la historia ha recibido buenas opiniones, por ello estoy actualizando seguidamente, no, la verdad no es solo por eso. Simplemente me gusta escribir… _**

**_Aparte de todo eso, gracias por leer y tales. _**

**_Adiós. _**

**_e.e _**

**_PD. Gracias por sus Rr's... _**

**_Gracias a: MonzerratLhea-14 (Tu Rr me saco una sonrisa enorme), jennita, Lina Ozakaki, DarkPotterMalfoy. Y obviamente a todos los que agregaron favoritos y alertas. También a los lectores fantasma que solo leen e.e. _**


	5. ¡¿Marica! No, gay Parte II

Hace mucho tiempo que estaba separado de _su _Naruto aunque aún no se hacía a la idea sabía que Namikaze Naruto se había ido hace tiempo; entonces, ¿Qué clase de broma le jugaba el destino poniendo frente a él a un tal Seichi Naruto de las mismas complexiones físicas? Sin duda lo que quería el destino era burlarse de él por qué… el todavía amaba a Namikaze Naruto.

* * *

_Autor: PauYh796_

_Rating: T por futuros lemmons_

_Numero de palabras del capítulo sin notas: 8.641_

* * *

**_¡¿Marica?! No, gay. Parte II. _**

Sasuke había pasado una de las peores noches, la ansiedad que sintió toda la noche fue casi insoportable, el ventilador no daba suficiente aire y se había sentido demasiado acalorado como para pensar con claridad, rogó toda la noche para que el amanecer llegara pronto, necesitaba sentir los cálidos rayos de sol para poder sentirse vivo de nuevo.

Al final, como era de esperarse, amaneció y el universo comenzó a moverse de nuevo, Lee se despertó a las seis y media y salió a hacer ejercicio, afuera de la habitación ya se sentía el movimiento; con esa vía libre salió a los pasillos donde los estudiantes ya despiertos se estaban reuniendo en torno a un gran muro; curioso, se acerco para ver una notificación de parte de los instructores que decía que a las ocho esperaban a todos los estudiantes en las canchas de futbol, aparte decía que nadie iría a levantarlos, así que o se levantaban o se levantaban, había una clara amenaza que decía que el que no estuviera en las canchas a la hora indicada se ganaría un castigo para el resto de la semana.

Con aquella advertencia todos comenzaron a movilizarse rápidamente y algunos comenzaron a despertar a los que aun dormitaban, levantarse, bañarse, alistarse, desayudar, ¡Todo eso en poco más de una hora!, para algunas personas supuso todo un reto y comenzaron a correr de aquí para allá. Sasuke, por su parte, entro a la habitación perezosamente y aprovecho que el baño estuviese desocupado para darse un baño rápido, fue un baño de agua fría debido al ambiente tan caluroso del lugar, cuando salió notó que Idate aun dormía pesadamente en su cama; se debatió internamente en despertarlo o no, al final su lado _bueno_ gano y lo despertó, pero el chico se lo pago dándole una mirada de mil demonios. Con una rápida explicación de la situación dejo a Idate en medio de la confusión y el calor; luego de eso salió y vio como algunos ya se movilizaban hacia el comedor, donde de ahora en adelante serian todas las comidas.

Entre toda la conmoción causada con la amenaza Sasuke se percato en que no veía a dos personas en especial; al fastidioso dobe y al insoportable Kiba, ¿Será que aun dormían?, se sintió confundido entre ir a la habitación de los chicos o no, claro que al final sintió que había suficiente "confianza" con ambos como para irrumpir en la habitación de sus _amigos_ sin remordimiento alguno.

Por ello caminó hasta la puerta de la habitación 202, con algo de duda entró a la habitación que permanecía un poco oscura debido a que aun no habían abierto las persianas para que entrara el sol; hizo un sondeo por la habitación en busca de ambos chicos, primero se fijó en la cama de Kiba y estaba vacía, se extrañó un poco pero sin detenerse a pensar mucho en eso volvió la vista hacia la cama de Naruto.

Y lo que se encontró.

Nada más ni nada menos que ambos _amigos_ durmiendo en una misma cama, muy abrazados a vista de Sasuke; claro que el pelinegro ignoraba la situación sucedida la noche anterior, por lo cual no tuvo ningún remordimiento en comenzar a sentir unos celos impresionables, pero, ¿celos?... ¿De qué?, aun confundido por la escenita que mostraban ambos hombres tosió algo incomodo lo cual hizo que Kiba comenzara a removerse inquieto para justo después abrir los ojos y mirar a Sasuke.

—¡Uchiha! —gritó sorprendido e intento levantarse, pero no pudo.

Naruto se aferraba a su camisa como si su vida dependiera de ello, poco a poco las imágenes de la noche anterior se arremolinaron en su cabeza y se sintió en un rol de algo como hermano mayor que cuidó a su hermanito en una noche de pesadillas. Claro que Sasuke no tenía la misma visión del asunto y frunció el seño molesto al darse cuenta que Naruto era el que estaba abrazado a Kiba, no Kiba a Naruto. —Hubo un anuncio, si no estamos en la cancha de Futbol a las ocho, habrá un castigo del cual nos arrepentiremos, así que alístense rápido —dijo Sasuke con un deje de rabia en la voz y sin más salió de la habitación.

Kiba quedo algo desubicado, lo único que había entendido era que tenía que levantarse e ir a la cancha de Futbol, en seguida se fijó en Naruto que aun dormía, tenía una expresión agotada en su rostro, claro, quien no estaría agotado después de semejante episodio; entonces, Kiba se dijo a si mismo que le preguntaría a Naruto que había pasado una vez que tuviese algo de tiempo, casi le dio pena tener que despertar a aquel chico que dormía aferrado a su camisa.

Pero sin más remedio comenzó a sacudir levemente el hombro de Naruto, este último, negándose a reaccionar siguió durmiendo sobre el pecho de Kiba. —Si no te levantas no alcanzaremos a desayunar —le dijo al oído y eso basto para que Naruto reaccionara y comenzara a removerse inquieto; abrió los ojos lentamente y comenzó a situarse en el ambiente en el que se encontraba, recordó las imágenes, las voces inocultables, la desesperación y las lágrimas; se sintió confundido, y también se sintió débil, pero antes de que cualquiera de estas cosas le afectaran una voz, un poco escandalosa, llegó a su mente.

—Si te sientes tan mal mentalmente que ya ni quieres levantarte recuerda que acá tendrás que sumirte en recuerdos, en cambio, afuera podrás pensar en otras cosas.

Naruto abrió los ojos algo sorprendido, también notó como sus brazos se aferraban a la camisa del otro chico y lentamente se separo hasta quedar apoyado contra la pared, miraba a Kiba con si fuese algo de otro planeta, en seguida no supo qué hacer, Kiba lo había _cuidado_, aparte ¿Cómo le explicaría lo que había pasado?, Kiba río al notar la incertidumbre de su compañero de habitación y aun riendo se levanto de la cama para justo después encerrarse en el baño dejando a un pobre y confundido rubio.

Se suponía que este era el momento en el que Naruto pensaba en la situación de la noche anterior y después de matarse mucho la cabeza llegaría a una vaga y torpe conclusión de la razón por la cual su cordura se había roto el día anterior; pero no paso, simplemente se vio más y más confundido respecto a la situación, por ello decidió dejar las cosas hasta ahí y lo decidió por dos razones en especifico; la primera fue salvaguardar la poca cordura que le quedaba y la segunda… simplemente le daba pánico saber el por qué de todo.

Al tiempo en el que Naruto decidió no pensar más sobre el tema Kiba salió del baño con ropa típica de clima caliente, miró al rubio que aun se encontraba sobre la cama y le sonrió. —¿Cómo estás? —preguntó en son paternal a lo que Naruto asintió con la cabeza queriendo decir que estaba bien. Era más que obvio que no estaba bien, pero, ahora estaba calmado y Kiba supo que lo mejor era no cuestionar del tema, por lo menos no ahora—. Báñate rápido, por lo que dijo Uchiha, no será nada lindo si llegamos tarde.

Naruto no peleó contra Kiba y como una mascota obediente se metió al baño, hasta ese momento notó como su ropa estaba pegada a su cuerpo, de seguro producto del sudor, su cara se veía desastrosa, tenía los ojos algo rojos y los sentía cansados, claro, ¿cómo no estar así?; resoplando ante la imagen que mostraba el espejo se despojó de su ropa; el espejo era lo suficientemente grande como para mostrar la parte de arriba de su cuerpo, extrañado notó unas marcas rojizas en su espalda, pero no eran solo eso. Esas marcas… Parecía como si alguien le hubiera estrujado la espalda tan fuerte que dejo su contorno marcado.

Pero eso no era lo más extraño…

Sin duda alguna, esas eran las marcas de las manos de un niño.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

A las afueras de la habitación Sasuke se debatía entre irse o no, Naruto estaba _muy bien acompañado, _o al menos eso pensaba Sasuke con los celos invadiéndole, claro que no lo aceptaría, un Uchiha es en extremo orgulloso, al final, en medio de tanta confusión se decidió por esperar a ambos chicos fuera de su habitación, pero el tiempo pasaba y ahora con unos 40 minutos para las ocho se comenzaba a preguntar que tan bien estaba esperarlos, quería comer, y si se seguía demorando en ese lugar de seguro no alcanzaría a desayunar, y tener que esperarse al almuerzo no le apetecía en lo más minino.

Giró dispuesto a irse pero en ese instante se abrió la puerta mostrando a ambos chicos sonrientes, Sasuke se alivio pero a la vez se extraño, Naruto, parecía diferente; tenía esa misma sonrisa boba en la cara, pero sus ojos, ¿Era cosa de Sasuke o los ojos de Naruto habían perdido su brillo?, sacudió la cabeza en un vano intento de sacarse aquel pensamiento de la cabeza.

—Por fin.

—¡Teme! —gritó un escandaloso Naruto.

Con aquel pensamiento aun en la cabeza Sasuke preguntó. —¿Estás bien?

Con eso a Naruto se le borró la sonrisa inmediatamente, de nuevo estaba esa duda entre mentirle a Sasuke o salir corriendo ¿cuál sería la más cobarde?, ¿cobarde?, pues, en realidad, él no quería que Sasuke se viera involucrado en aquella situación, no quería que el Teme le preguntara _"¿Estás bien?"_… era como una lucha con su orgullo, no, definitivamente no le contaría a Sasuke lo que había pasado.

—Por supuesto —repuso—. ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? ¡Todo va de maravilla! —sonrió forzosamente y comenzó a caminar—. Vamos, vamos, que aun tenemos tiempo de desayunar.

Tanto Kiba como Sasuke lo siguieron mirándolo con incredulidad; por un lado Kiba sabía perfectamente que Naruto no estaba bien; y por otro, Sasuke no se creería semejante mentira tan reforzada, sin embargo lo dejo pasar con la promesa a sí mismo de averiguar que era por cualquier medio.

Así se encaminaron hacia el comedor, no hablaban, solo caminaban cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos, pensamientos demasiado confusos como para lograr explicarlos de manera coherente. Sasuke, una persona acostumbrada a caminar rápido, se desespero al notar paso lento que llevaban sus dos acompañantes, y bastante frustrado comenzó a acelerar el paso dejándolos atrás en cuestión de segundos; cuando se fijó en lo que había hecho tuvo intención de volver, y lo iba a hacer, de no ser por los celos que volvieron de nuevo, esos malditos celos, pero más allá de eso, ¿Por qué diablos tenia celos de Kiba?

Entonces, en otro lado, con kiba y Naruto; ambos caminaban con paso lento, como quien no quiere la cosa, Naruto iba pensando en la situación; se sintió desubicado cuando Sasuke le había preguntado de la nada como estaba, acaso ¿Sasuke pudo ver a través de su máscara?, no entendía, pero lo que si entendía era que no quería que Sasuke se enterara, no quería que se enterara de nada.

—Kiba —lo llamó.

El otro, que hasta ese momento seguía sumido en sus pensamientos se despabiló y miro a Naruto con algo de confusión en la mirada. —¿Qué pasa?

—Hazme un favor.

—¿Qué favor?

—Por nada del mundo vayas a decirle a Sasuke.

—¿Decirle qué? —preguntó algo despistado.

El rubio suspiró. —No le digas nada de lo que paso anoche.

—¿Y qué le podría decir? Ni siquiera yo entiendo que paso anoche —mencionó algo frustrado.

—Mira, Kiba… Te agradezco por lo de ayer, y no sabes cuánto… Pero, yo… No puedo, no puedo decirlo; en parte porque ni yo mismo se que fue lo que paso. Sé que fue algo que no le deseo a nadie… Me sentí perdido, no sabía qué hacer, tenía miedo… Desesperación en su estado más puro, sin saber qué hacer, o a donde ir… Me siento confundido, como si en cualquier momento fuese a partirme.

—¿Aun te sientes mal?

—En parte, sí; y te puedo asegurar que si Sasuke llega a enterarse me sentiré aun peor, con ese Teme corriendo de aquí para allá, preguntándome que es lo que pasa, intentando entrar en mi mente, definitivamente no quiero eso.

Kiba quedó en silencio mientras meditaba las palabras dichas por su compañero.

—Kiba —prosiguió Naruto—. Prométeme que no le dirás nada a Sasuke.

La último lo dijo con voz tan amenazante que de seguro a Kiba se le había disparado el corazón, debido a esto no tuvo más opción que asentir lentamente con la cabeza dando a entender que había _acatado_ el mensaje, claro que viese por donde se viese aquello parecía más una orden que cualquier otra cosa.

—Como diría Shikamaru… Que problemático. De acuerdo, no le diré nada a Sasuke.

Entonces Naruto sonrió como siempre, una sonrisa resplandeciente.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

—… ¡Seis! ¡Siete! ¡Ocho! ¡Nueve!...

—¡Ya basta! —gritó un frustrado Naruto—. No es necesario que cuenten.

—¿Pero por qué? Si es lo más divertido de la situación —le respondió Sakura—. Ahora, Chicos… ¡Sigamos!

—¡Diez! ¡Once! ¡Doce! ¡Trece!...

Naruto suspiró estresado.

Temari se estaba vengando de él. Resultaba que entre el desayuno, las caminatas para llegar de un lugar a otro; habían llegado a las canchas a las ocho y diez, a Temari no le pareció bien, y como forma de castigo hizo que tanto Kiba como Naruto hicieran cien abdominales, en frente de todos; a sus compañeros les había parecido divertidísimo contar causando que Naruto se estresara.

—¡Noventa y ocho! ¡Noventa y nueve! ¡Cien! —gritaron todos emocionados y ambos chicos cayeron rendidos al suelo mientras respiraban agitadamente en busca de aire. Unos cuantos se burlaban de la situación de ambos chicos, _pobres desgraciados,_ Kankurō había llegado casi al final del suplicio de los chicos y ahora todo estaba listo para comenzar un día lleno de actividades.

—Bien —comenzó a hablar Temari—. Acá acaba la primera parte de su castigo —ambos chicos abrieron los ojos como intentando asimilar mejor la información—. ¿De qué se quejan? —prosiguió—. Especificamos muy bien que el que llegara tarde se ganaría un castigo por toda la semana.

Naruto dejo caer la cabeza hacia adelante en señal de derrota.

—Ahora haremos algo típico… Una competencia —habló Kankurō comenzando a moverse por toda la extensión de la cancha—. Todo ya está predispuesto para comenzar, deberán hacer grupos de a cuatro, dos chicas, dos chicos; teniendo en cuenta cuantos son, los equipos quedaran exactos. Una vez hayan formado los equipos les daremos su primera pista, deberán moverse por todo el lugar encontrando y recogiendo diferentes objetos que les servirán para otra actividad que haremos después, cada equipo debe tener todos los objetos para poder buscar el último, el más codiciado; solo hay uno y el equipo que lo obtenga se ganara, como dicen, un pase al paraíso.

Con eso a todos los estudiantes se les ilumino la cara. —¿Cuál es el último objeto? —pregunto alguien de la multitud de estudiantes.

—Es una sorpresa —dijo Temari algo picara—. Con respecto a los otros objetos lo descubrirán con cada pista que encuentren; son un total de seis objetos sin contar el último.

Todos asintieron pausadamente y comenzaron a hacer los equipos; Sasuke que se había mantenido al margen de las situaciones anteriores se acercó a Naruto dispuesto a formar equipo con el chico que parecía algo perdido, después de todo había que recordar que era nuevo en el instituto y aun no tenía la suficiente confianza con sus compañeros.

—Dobe —lo llamó en cuanto llego.

—¡Sasuke Teme! ¡Fue tu culpa!

—¿Qué?

—Por tu culpa nos tocó hacer los cien abdominales, si no nos hubiéramos retrasado buscándote porque creímos que estabas esperándonos, ¡pero no!, tu ya habías venido hacia acá y te burlabas en silencio mientras nos matábamos haciendo ejercicio.

—Es precisamente por eso por lo que eres un Dobe, Dobe —se burló Sasuke.

—Cállate, Teme.

Sasuke se permitió reír de nuevo. —Como sea, hagamos equipo.

—¡No quiero! —dijo el rubio en actitud infantil.

—No actúes como niño.

—Teme —le volteó la cara intentando no mirarlo a los ojos.

Estaban en ese tire y afloje cuando Sasuke, en un intento de convencer a Naruto lo tomó por la espalda causando en el rubio una reacción de aleje, como si intentara huir; Sasuke se extrañó pero no mencionó nada y se sumieron en un silencio algo incómodo. Esta escena no pasó desapercibida para Kiba, que notó la actitud de Naruto y al instante recordó como no quería que Sasuke se enterase de lo que había pasado; aun así, y haciendo caso omiso a su promesa, se dijo que ayudaría Naruto a _superar_ esta situación tan extraña, pero sabía que el de alguna manera el único que podía hacer que Naruto comprendiera la situación era Sasuke. Aunque, ¿por qué las ganas de Kiba de ayudar a su compañero?; era sencilla esa razón, Kiba le había cogido algo de aprecio al rubio, y más aun después de su aventura el día pasado… ¿Qué tenia de especial aquel chico como para que Kiba le tomara aprecio solo después de unos pocos días?

Pero ignorando este pensamiento se acercó a los chicos que aun peleaban.

—¡Uchiha! —gritó Kiba con una sonrisa llegando al lugar—. Hagamos equipo.

—¿Qué?, no, nunca.

—Vamos, Uchiha, di que sí, vamos.

—No, voy a hacer equipo con el Dobe.

—No —dijeron tanto Naruto como Kiba al mismo tiempo y Sasuke solo resopló molesto.

—Ustedes dos llevan una relación de algo así como odio y rivalidad —siguió Kiba—. Entonces hagan esta competencia como rivales, a ver quién es mejor.

Kiba sonrió complacido al notar la reacción de los otros dos chicos y en seguida notar como ambos se deseaban suerte de rivales. Kiba arrastró a Sasuke lejos de Naruto aprovechando la oportunidad antes de que Sasuke cambiara de opinión.

—¿Con quién más nos haremos? —preguntó Sasuke.

—Ni idea —respondió Kiba sonriente—. Debe haber dos chicas sin grupo aun.

En eso iban pasando Sakura e Ino; Kiba sonrió por milésima vez, y con un poco de persuasión logró que ambas accedieran a estar en el equipo; así quedo formado el equipo de Sasuke, Kiba, Ino y Sakura.

Por otro lado, después de que Kiba se llevara a Sasuke, Naruto había quedado un poco perdido, otra vez, aunque eso no duró porque en menos de nada se le había acercado ese chico que siempre tenía una mirada dura, Neji, e hizo equipo con él. Poco después encontraron a Hinata igual de perdida y la unieron al equipo, con eso solo les faltaba una chica, una que no encontraban por ningún lado.

Poco después vieron una cabellera roja que sobresalía entre todos los demás, estaba buscando equipo y ellos otro integrante, todo se complementaba así que caminaron con paso decidido hacia esa chica extravagante.

—Hola —le saludo Neji.

—Karin, únete a nuestro equipo —dijo Hinata con voz baja.

—Claro —aceptó mientras se acomodaba las gafas.

—¿Y ella de donde salió? —le susurró Naruto a Hinata cuando Karin se distrajo.

—No me sorprende que no la hayas determinado Naruto-kun, ella es rara y bastante asocial por lo cual casi nunca la vemos, pero en estas actividades claro que tiene que estar presente.

El chico asintió lentamente con la vista fija en Karin que se veía perdida en otro mundo, como si estuviese en su propio nirvana que de seguro estaba encerrado en su mente, en su imaginación. Y le gustó… Tal parece que aquella chica, en medio de su rareza y su dispersión había encontrado libertad, no era física, era algo más allá. Con estos pensamientos Naruto se prometió a si mismo hacerse amigo de Karin.

—Vamos a comenzar —anunciaron los instructores.

Todos se posicionaron dispuestos a comenzar la dichosa competencia. Temari le entregó un sobre sellado a cada equipo con la orden de no abrirlos aun; una vez todos tuvieron los sobres se acomodaron en filas a la espera del anuncio de salida. Como cosa del destino el equipo de Naruto había quedado justo al lado del equipo de Sasuke, lo que ocasionó que se dieran miraditas de odio como toda una rivalidad. Con sonrisas de _yo seré el mejor, yo ganaré,_ sonó el anuncio para comenzar la competencia, todos se apresuraron a abrir los sobres para obtener la pista que los conduciría hacia su primer objeto.

—Les daré un consejo —dijo Kankurō atrayendo la atención de la mayoría—. Aunque no ganen procuren obtener los seis objetos, si no los obtienen pueden prepararse para pasar un suplicio el resto de la semana.

Todos asintieron y volvieron a concentrarse en la pista.

—¿Qué dice? —preguntó afanada Hinata.

—_Después de una gran fiesta, los invitados se van a dormir pero al mismo tiempo se levanta alguien más. _

—¿Y que se supone que quiere decir eso? —Naruto se tomó el cuello intentando masajearlo debido al estrés que recién comenzaba a aparecer, los cuatro se quedaron en silencio ante la pregunta de Naruto, y es que era verdad, ¿Qué se supone que quiere decir eso?...

Neji, una persona distinguida por su competitividad, por querer ganar todo; se comenzó a impacientar y alzaba la vista hacia los demás equipos en busca de algo que pudieran usar, tal parecía que los demás equipos tenían los mismos problemas. Según lo explicado por los instructores, solo había un equipo aparte de ellos que tenía esa pista, eso quiere decir que solo hay un equipo con la misma incógnita; tal parece que los demás equipos tienen pistas para encontrar otro objeto primero. Pero, ¿cuál era el equipo que tenía su misma pista? ¿Sera el equipo de Sai? ¿O el de Kiba? En ese momento Neji quiso tener a Shikamaru de su lado; lo que notó en seguida fue como el equipo en el que estaba Shikamaru salía corriendo ya con un objetivo en mente, y es que con lo inteligente que era Shikamaru debía ser muy fácil descifrar aquellos papeles.

Sacando los pensamientos sobre los demás equipos de su mente, Neji se volvió a fijar en su propio equipo, tanto Naruto como Hinata se veían desesperados en busca de una respuesta, en cambio, Karin se veía bastante relajada.

—¿Acaso ya sabes la respuesta? —preguntó Neji algo hosco.

—¿La verdad?, sí.

—¿Entonces qué esperabas para decirla? —dijo algo suplicante Naruto.

—Quería ver cuánto se demoraban ustedes en descifrarla.

—No tenemos tiempo para estos juegos, di la respuesta rápido.

La chica suspiró y a la vez sonrió. —Es más sencillo de lo que parece, primero hay que fijarse que menciona que después de acabada la fiesta… ¿Qué es lo que más se caracteriza de una fiesta al final?

—¿El desorden? —respondió pero a la vez preguntó Hinata.

—Exacto, entonces… ¿Qué es lo siguiente que se hace una vez acabada la fiesta?

—Se limpia el desorden.

—Exactamente eso, entonces… terminen de descifrarlo, ¿A dónde tenemos que ir?

Se quedaron en silencio pensando unos segundos para después exclamar al unisonó. —¡Al lugar donde guardan las cosas de limpieza!

Karin asintió satisfecha y en seguida todos se echaron a correr siendo el segundo equipo en descifrar la respuesta.

Lo bueno del asunto era que la choza vieja en la que guardaban las cosas de limpieza se encontraba cerca y no les tocó correr mucho. En cuanto llegaron se tomaron unos segundos afuera apreciando el lugar, se veía un poco tenebroso aparte el hecho de que la choza fuese tan pequeña causaba cierto recelo a la hora entrar, pero ignorando temores absurdos entraron ahora fijándose en el interior, todo lleno de artículos de limpieza y demás, no vieron nada muy sospechoso, pero volviendo a pasar la vista por los objetos y mirando bien habían dos bolsas que en medio de tanto desorden que no cuadraban bien, se acercaron, tomaron una y sonrieron victoriosos al notar que aquel era el primer objeto, y sonrieron aun más satisfechos al saber que el otro equipo aun no había llegado; tomaron la bolsa y sacaron de ella el sobre de la siguiente pista, también…

—¿Alcohol etílico? —se preguntó Naruto algo extrañado.

—Debe ser el primer objeto, es obvio, no importa, tenemos que movernos rápido. Hinata lee la siguiente pista.

—_El mejor lugar en donde conseguir alcohol etílico. _

Todos, confundidos de nuevo voltearon a mirar a Karin que estaba un poco ajena a la situación, sintió la miradas que le mandaban sus compañeros de equipo y los volteo a mirar. —¿En serio no lo saben?, si esa está más fácil que la anterior.

Los tres negaron con la cabeza lentamente a lo cual Karin suspiro algo harta, —El alcohol etílico se usa para desinfectar heridas mayormente, entonces… Si alguien se hiere, ¿A dónde lo llevamos?

—La enfermería.

—Sí —Neji tomó la bolsa y se apresuraron a salir de la choza. Justo cuando salían llegaba otro equipo, nada más ni nada menos que…

—Sasuke —dijo sorprendido Naruto.

—¿Ya se van? —preguntó un tanto sorprendido Kiba.

—Ya no tenemos nada que hacer acá, así que si nos disculpan.

En seguida los cuatro salieron corriendo dejando a Sasuke y a Kiba confundidos. —Si ellos estaban acá significa que estamos bien, Sakura, Ino, busquen la pista. —ordenó Sasuke.

Ambas chicas, como fieles sirvientas, obedecieron y se internaron a la vieja cabaña dejando a ambos chicos fuera. Kiba se debatió en si era el mejor momento para hablar con Sasuke o no, pero, como dice el viejo dicho, _ahora o nunca. _—Esto… Sasuke —comenzó, a lo cual Sasuke lo volteo a mirar algo extrañado, Kiba nunca le decía por el nombre, siempre era Uchiha, Uchiha—. –ay algo que debo decirte, pero no sé cómo.

Sasuke se extrañó aun más, ¿Por qué esas palabras le sonaban a una confesión romántica? ¿Acaso Kiba…? ¡No!, imposible… Totalmente imposible. —Habla —ordenó algo brusco, pero en realidad se comenzaba a poner nervioso.

Kiba, por su parte, comenzó a darse valor a sí mismo, pero no servía, no servía. Pero, era ahora o nunca, eso sí. —Bueno, yo…

—¡Sasuke-kun! —interrumpió una escandalosa Sakura saliendo de la choza mostrando una bolsa al aire en son victorioso. Llegó hasta donde se encontraban los chicos totalmente ajena a lo que interrumpía, ambos chicos suspiraron y dejaron pasar el tema, hicieron que Sakura leyera la siguiente pista, esta pista no estaba difícil, la pista era diferente a la que le habían entregado al equipo de Naruto, y es que los instructores habían planeado todo así para que no se formaran alianzas en medio del juego, por ello ahora ambos equipos tenían que ir a diferentes lugares. Pero en medio de todo descubrieron que la pista los conducía a la piscina, y la piscina estaba bastante lejos de donde se encontraban.

—Ino, Sakura, vayan primero que nosotros —les dijo Kiba, y las chicas, un poco enfadadas habían aceptado la petición de Kiba y se habían ido corriendo dejando tras de sí un ambiente cargado de tensión.

—Habla —volvió a ordenar Sasuke a sabiendas del por qué de que Kiba corriera a ambas chicas, era porque tenía que hablar con Sasuke, y el hecho de tener a Sakura y a Ino cerca no le facilitaba la tarea.

—Esta mañana, estabas celoso —afirmó Kiba al recordar la escena en la que Sasuke los había levantado y ellos estaban bastante abrazados.

Sasuke supo que no tenía sentido negarse, ya que Kiba no estaba preguntando, estaba afirmando. —¿Y eso qué?

—No, eso no tiene nada de malo, pero estoy seguro que no estarías nada celoso si supieras la razón de porque estábamos así esta mañana.

—No me interesa.

—Yo creo que sí.

En ese intento de despertar la curiosidad de Sasuke, Kiba sonrió al ver como este comenzaba a mirarlo con ojos curiosos; aun así no se atrevía a decir nada. Se sumieron en silencio, Kiba esperaba una afirmación para continuar y Sasuke pensaba si debía dar una afirmación o no. Para no perder tiempo y sin decirse nada uno al otro emprendieron marcha hacia la piscina, su paso era lento e incluso estresante pero ahí iban, uno al lado del otro, sumidos en sus pensamientos, Sasuke imaginándose mil cosas, Kiba pensando que decir. —Sigue —afirmó por fin Sasuke.

Kiba suspiro, ya no había marcha atrás. —Pienso que Naruto es más frágil de lo que parece, parece que se esconde tras una máscara de chico fuerte, y así mismo parece que esta máscara se puede caer de un momento a otro, ya sabes, como si su cordura se rompiera y se perdiera en un letargo de malos recuerdos; Naruto me pidió, me suplicó… me ordenó, no contarte nada de esto, en especial a ti, "No le digas a Sasuke", fueron sus palabras, ¿Cuál es la razón?, no sé, pero ayer, cuando todos dormían a Naruto le dio no se qué, que sé yo, que hizo que entrara en un colapso nervioso; nunca había visto a alguien temblar tanto; lloraba y lloraba, solo encontré una pequeña manera de calmarlo, atrayéndolo a mis brazos y haciendo que durmiera allí, pero no entiendo, ¿Por qué parecía que se fuera a partir en cualquier segundo?, se veía tan frágil y tan débil que hasta me dieron ganas de llorar, él me dijo que fue como si estuviese en una vorágine de desesperación, y le creo; fue como si su alma no pudiese estar en paz, ¿Conoces esa sensación?, ese vacío tan atrayente. Ayer, en medio de su desesperación se tomaba la cabeza con ambas manos buscando la forma de acallar esos sentimientos, él no me ha contado bien lo que pasó, parece que ni el mismo lo entiende, tal vez, y solo tal vez tú puedes lograr que entienda, Sasuke.

Uchiha Sasuke unió sus manos como si fuera a rezar y las apoyo contra la punta de su nariz, cerró los ojos de igual manera e intento asimilar lo que Kiba le estaba diciendo, por alguna razón sentía ese dolor como propio. —¿Qué ganas diciéndome esto? —alcanzó a gesticular con un poco de voz.

—No tengo ni idea, a mi vista, creo que ustedes dos se parecen, Sasuke, estoy seguro que puedes ayudarlo, y estoy seguro que lo harás.

Negándose a pensar demasiado en el asunto asintió con la cabeza. —No te prometo nada, pero lo intentaré.

—Pero inténtalo de manera sutil… Creo que si Naruto se entera de que te conté me mata, y la verdad quiero conservar mi vida un poco más.

—Lo intentaré —terminó de decir mientras aceleraba el paso hacia la piscina.

—¡¿Solo lo intentaras?! ¡Eso no es justo! ¡Nada justo!...

Sasuke sonrió, pero casi inmediatamente borró su sonrisa, ¿qué le había pasado a Naruto? ¿Y por qué no quería que él supiera?

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Todos los equipos estaban reunidos de nuevo en la cancha, algunos se mostraban cansados, furibundos, aburridos, inclusive algo asesinos. Miraban fijamente hacia adelante donde Akimichi Chouji alzaba victorioso una bolsa con una gran etiqueta que tenía el número siete en ella.

Al final el equipo de Shikamaru había ganado, y es que con el gran cerebro prodigio de Shikamaru cualquiera gana. Lo más curioso fue la lucha que se había desatado por el último objeto; tanto el equipo de Naruto como el equipo de Sasuke habían logrado descifrar la última pista y al mismo tiempo habían hecho una carrera de vida o muerte hasta donde suponían se encontraba la bolsa con el preciado objeto en ella, pero al verse unos a los otros comenzaron a pelear, Hinata, tan recatada que parecía se había comenzado a dar puños contra Sakura, Naruto contra Sasuke y así, todo fue una lucha un tanto sangrienta, puños contra puños; tan ensimismados estaban en no dejar pasar al otro equipo que no vieron como llegaba el equipo de Shikamaru y se apropiaba del objeto antes que ellos.

Una derrota digna de ver.

—¡No es justo! —se quejaron al mismo tiempo ambos equipos, por otro lado, Shikamaru sonreía aliviado de poder terminar aquella competencia tan fastidiosa.

Naruto se tiró al suelo, totalmente derrotado y agotado; Sasuke, que se encontraba cerca, imitó sus acciones y se acostó en el suelo.

Al frente, los tres instructores los miraban en parte, burlándose de lo gracioso que era ver a aquellos adolescentes tan frustrados. De un silbido Temari logro que todos centraran su atención en ella. —Bien —comenzó a hablar—. Ahora que acabamos la competencia explicare lo siguiente que va a pasar —esperó unos segundos como agregando tensión al ambiente—. A excepción del equipo ganador, desde mañana y durante dos días todos tendrán que ir al bosque y pasar allí estos días sobreviviendo con los objetos que obtuvieron de esta competencia; los seis deberían ser suficientes.

Un abucheo por parte de los perdedores se escuchó y no paró en seguida, se tardo unos minutos, lo suficiente como para que todos perdieran el aliento. —¿Cómo nos quedaremos en un bosque con solo seis cosas?

—Tienen alcohol, una caja de cerillas, una carpa de acampar, una linterna, un cuchillo y una brújula —apuntó Gaara algo molesto.

—¿Qué pasa con los equipos que no encontraron todo?

—Por eso se les aviso antes de comenzar la competencia; "consigan todos los objetos o la pasaran mal"; eso se dijo.

Y todos comenzaron a quejarse, no se entendía nada, entre chillidos, insultos y gritos, no se entendía. —No hay discusión, tendrán que hacerlo y punto.

Dejaron caer la cabeza, derrotados, y asintieron levemente.

Lo siguiente que pasó durante el día se fue como un exhalación, después de la competencia se hicieron actividades recreativas y otras competencias pero de menos nivel que la primera; Naruto, había decidido olvidar por unas horas los pensamientos que le atormentaban; comenzó a jugar y a molestar al son de los demás, al final no fue muy difícil hacerlo, puesto que su naturaleza de ser divertido y no muy arrogante encajaba fácilmente en los lugares. En cambio, por otro lado, y en una personalidad totalmente diferente se encontraba Sasuke, que desde lo que había dicho Kiba se había sumido en sus pensamientos y estaba ido, y con una expresión totalmente indiferente, inclusive habían dejado de hablarle, porque, ir a hablarle para no ganarse ni una mirada.

Así habían pasado hasta la hora de almorzar; justo después los instructores habían dado vía libre a todos para que "hicieran lo que quisieran"; bueno, vía libre a todos menos a dos.

Naruto y Kiba se habían visto limpiando la cocina como parte del castigo impuesto por los instructores.

Y no era poco trabajo; cerros y cerros de platos sucios, pisos para limpiar, hacer inventarios, limpiar los utensilios y más. Además de eso, tal vez en un acto de maldad Temari había llegado a decir que también limpiarían el comedor; un comedor que estaba totalmente sucio producto de todos los adolescentes que habían comido allí horas antes.

Con eso había caído la noche y por fin parecía que el trabajo se reducía; con unas pocas mesas para limpiar los chicos vieron su libertad, con toda ansia acabaron el trabajo y se sentaron pesadamente en unas sillas.

—¡Maldito Sasuke! —se quejó Kiba.

—¿Desde cuándo le llamas Sasuke?

—Ni idea —mencionó con una sonrisa algo divertida.

—Eso no importa, ¡Pero es verdad!, maldito Sasuke, por su culpa estamos haciendo este trabajo.

—Y él de seguro divirtiéndose de lo lindo.

—Necesitamos una venganza.

—¿Contra Sasuke?, no, yo paso.

Naruto se levantó abruptamente y tomó a Kiba por los hombros. —¿Por qué? ¡Necesitamos vengarnos de Sasuke!

—Ya lo intente una vez, y no salió muy bien… Prefiero no volver a tentar mi suerte.

Kiba rió y Naruto hizo un puchero infantil; aun riendo Kiba se levanto y camino hacia la salida haciéndole una seña a Naruto para que lo siguiera, el último obedeció, en seguida camino detrás de Kiba. Iban caminando por aquella ruta de piedra en silencio cuando de repente a Kiba se le iluminó la mirada.

—¡Tengo una idea!

Naruto lo miró curioso.

—Vamos a jugar un poco.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Tú ve a la cocina; mientras hacia el inventario note unas botellas de Vodka en las repisas, trae dos, y nos vemos en el salón de juegos.

—¿En serio? Nos podemos meter en problemas.

—No seas miedoso, tráelo.

Naruto asintió levemente y giró en dirección opuesta para después irse corriendo. Kiba sonrió casi malvadamente y después salió corriendo al salón de juegos; salón donde había mesas de billar y demás cosas para entretenerse.

Cuando llegó, llegó un poco agitado lo cual captó la atención de varios de los presentes.

—Esto no esta tan lleno como esperaba —murmuró algo decepcionado—. ¿Dónde están todos?

—La mayoría en sus habitaciones —contestó Sakura sentada en el suelo.

—No importa, con ustedes me basta.

Kiba miró a los que serían victimas de su gran idea, eran los mismos de siempre; la ya nombrada Sakura, Ino (esas dos siempre juntas), Neji, Lee, Shino, Karin que se encontraba algo alejada de los demás sin poner real atención a la conversación, Hinata, y en un rincón —incluso más alejado que Karin— se encontraba Sasuke, viendo el cielo nocturno sin pensar realmente en nada.

—¿Dónde está Shikamaru? —preguntó curioso Kiba.

Ino se encogió de hombros y respondió un _no lo sé. _Kiba suspiró. —No importa, tal vez entre menos mejor.

Se quedaron en silencio, Karin había alzado la vista de su libro para ver al recién llegado, le prestó poca atención y se concentro de nuevo en las palabras.

Pasó poco tiempo y se pudo divisar a Naruto en medio de la espesura de la noche; como lo planeado venia con dos botellas en las manos, los presentes se miraron entre sí extrañados; cuando Naruto entro al salón de juegos por fin se pudo ver la etiqueta que traían las dos botellas, todos comprendieron la situación y gritaron emocionados.

Debido a que estaban muy lejos entre sí, todos se acercaron y se ubicaron lo más alejado a la puerta del salón, se sentaron en el suelo. Todos menos dos, tanto Karin como Sasuke se encontraban aún lejos, y aun no se habían movido. Kiba, negándose a dejar que eso pasara se acercó a Karin, le quitó el libro de las manos y prácticamente la arrastró hasta donde todos estaban sentados.

Pero no hizo lo mismo con Sasuke.

Kiba, como ignorando al pelinegro, le quitó una de las botellas a Naruto y se sentó, no le costó mucho abrirla, así todo comenzaron a tomar, no eran necesarias las copas. Se pasaban la botella de mano en mano; después de una ronda todos se comenzaron a animar un poco.

Naruto no se había sentado, aun permanecía de pie con una de las botellas en las manos, intercaló la vista entre el grupo que seguía tomando y Sasuke; lo hizo varias veces para al final decidirse por Sasuke.

Con paso decidido atravesó la habitación y en menos de nada estuvo con Sasuke.

Una vez al lado de él no hablo; pensó que sería mejor esperar a que Sasuke diera el primer paso. Pero no sucedió.

Aburrido, Naruto abrió la botella que aun tenía en manos y comenzó a beber; en ese momento Sasuke por fin volteo a mirar a Naruto, que para ese momento estaba pegado a la botella como si fuese un vaso de agua o algo así. Por otro lado, Naruto, al notar que Sasuke le prestaba atención le tendió la botella, Sasuke la aceptó lentamente y también tomó. Siguieron así unos minutos, solo se pasaban la botella y tomaban, de vez en vez hacían un gesto gracioso debido a esa sensación del líquido entrando en la garganta, como si quemara.

La botella iba a la mitad y ambos chicos comenzaron a sentirse un tanto mareados; el Vodka comenzaba a hacer estragos. —¿Qué nunca me vas a hablar? —preguntó Naruto con la voz algo patosa.

Sasuke no respondió. —¿Qué haces solo? —preguntó de nuevo.

—Pensando.

—¿Sobre?

—Nada —respondió cortante.

—Dicen que si cuentas tus problemas a alguien más estos se dividen en dos así que ya no tienes que cargar todo el peso completo.

—Ya no sabes lo que dices, estas borracho Dobe.

—No, sé perfectamente lo que digo, Teme.

—Si lo quieres saber… —esperó unos segundos—. Sé lo que te paso anoche. Sé lo que sufriste, y el colapso nervioso… Todo eso, y no sé qué pensar al respecto. Naruto, ¿Qué te paso?

Hasta ahora Naruto había mantenido una sonrisa en la cara, pero, al escuchar a Sasuke su sonrisa se borró inmediatamente. Por su cabeza pasaron millones de explicaciones, ninguna lo suficientemente coherente como para darla. De nuevo, pensó en salir corriendo; o decir mentiras. O lo que fuese, no le podía explicar a Sasuke algo de lo que ni él tenía idea. —Eso no te importa —respondió al final.

—Eso mismo me estaba diciendo a mi mismo; no me importa. Pero no es verdad, me importa, y no sé por qué.

—Olvídalo, no es necesario que sepas nada.

—¿Puedo ayudar?

—¿A qué? ¿A qué quieres ayudar, Sasuke?, ¿Por qué quieres ayudarme?

—Me pregunté lo mismo, ¿por qué quiero ayudarlo?, al final, lo único que pude pensar fue en dar lo que yo ya he recibido. Tú me ayudaste, me ayudaste cuando me sentí perdido, por ello siento que es mi deber ayudar ahora.

—No te sientas comprometido —dijo igual de frio y cortante—. No necesitas ayudarme para superar tu deuda.

—¿Por qué pasó lo que pasó? —preguntó negándose a desistir.

—No sé. Solo pasó.

—Eso no es una respuesta. Debe haber alguna razón; algo que disparó la situación.

Naruto se rió al ver a Sasuke en actitud detective, Sasuke no lo notó. —No quiero saber la respuesta, Sasuke.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—No hagas preguntas de las cuales no quieres saber la respuesta —esperó unos segundos—. Y yo no sé si quiero saber la respuesta… ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

—Pero, ¿Acaso prefieres quedarte así? ¿Ignorando la situación?

—Sí.

—Pero…

—Cállate Sasuke —interrumpió—. No necesito saber, no quiero saber… Prefiero cerrar los ojos e ignorar la situación, después de todo eso es lo que hago siempre.

Sasuke quedó confundido por la última parte, pero no quiso preguntar.

—Prométeme que me lo dirás —casi suplico Sasuke.

—¿Decir qué?

—Que me dirás que es lo que pasa… El por qué del colapso nervioso y el por qué de la sobreprotección de los instructores, porque ese tal Gaara hace esa clase de preguntas… ¿Por qué te preguntan si estás bien? ¿Por qué escaparon del país?... Todo eso…

—Yo…

—No hoy —se apresuró a decir—. No quiero que lo digas hoy, tal vez mañana, tal vez dentro de una semana, un mes… Voy a esperar, pero prométeme que me lo dirás.

Naruto apartó la vista. De repente el suelo se había vuelto lo más interesante.

—Lo prometo.

Sasuke sonrió y no dijo más. Por ahora eso era suficiente.

Volvieron al son de la botella, comenzaron a pasársela uno al otro y seguían tomando. Así durante unos minutos, no hablaban; no había nada que decir. Pero esa paz artificial se vio rota con el sonido de una risotada al fondo de la habitación.

Parecía que todos se estaban divirtiendo.

Allá, en el fondo, donde todos reían —Incluso Karin—, se notó la ausencia de dos personas. Por lo cual Kiba se levanto tambaleándose un poco y fue donde aun se encontraban Sasuke y Naruto.

—Vengan —les dijo una vez llegó.

Ellos negaron con la cabeza.

—Vengan —dijo más a orden.

Tal vez en ese instante la cara de Kiba fue terrorífica porque sin más ambos chicos asintieron y siguieron a Kiba.

—¡Tengo una idea! —exclamó Kiba una vez quedaron parados al lado del grupo.

Todos los presentes lo voltearon a mirar algo curiosos. —Pásame la botella —le dijo a Sakura.

La chica obedeció y le tendió la botella a Kiba el cual se tomó de un solo trago lo poco que quedaba en ella, así ganándose quejidos desaprobatorios de los que aun permanecían sentados. Pero Kiba les sonrió y de un rápido movimiento le quitó la otra botella a Naruto para después levantarla en el aire algo victorioso, aun tenían más alcohol. Pero lo que paso en seguida fue lo más curioso, Kiba volvió a sentarse haciendo que Naruto y Sasuke imitaran sus movimientos; quedaron en un círculo imperfecto.

—¿Qué haces? —se aventuró a preguntar Hinata.

—Vamos a jugar.

—¿A jugar? —preguntó más de uno al unisonó.

—Sí, ya saben… Te sientas en un círculo, consigues una botella, la giras en medio del círculo y a los que les toque se dan un beso, aparte de eso a los que les toque tomaran un poco de Vodka.

Todos miraron incrédulos. —¡Que infantil! —gritó alguien.

—Vamos, no sean aburridos.

—No —se negaron varios.

—Vamos —comenzó a suplicar Kiba con ojos de cachorro bajo la lluvia.

Después de mucho suplicar todos aceptaron, incluso Sasuke, que no se veía nada feliz de tener que participar en esos juegos de niños.

Comenzó el juego y Kiba giró la botella. Cuando se detuvo habían quedado Hinata y Neji, que, a pesar de ser primos se dieron un beso que a vista de todos fue bastante apasionado. Después de todo el alcohol estaba haciendo estragos en los cuerpos de los adolescentes, así que todos se habían vuelto incluso más escandalosos de lo habitual. Antes de que el juego siguiera tanto Hinata como Neji se vieron obligados a tomar de la botella.

El juego siguió, y ahora fue turno para Karin y Shino. Ambos, que eran tan callados, y que de lejos se veía que nunca harían una pareja se habían negado, no querían ni iban a besar al otro pero tuvieron que ceder a la presión del grupo cuando comenzaron a gritarles y demás. Se dieron un beso tímido que solo fue un pequeño roce de labios, luego se separaron y tomaron una gran bocanada de Vodka.

Antes de seguir con el juego comenzaron a hablar, lo cual ocasionó que por unos minutos olvidaran el juego y se pusieron a reírse a carcajadas, a Sakura se le ocurrió poner música animada así que todo se volvió una fiesta. Comenzaron a bailar unos con los otros, pero aquellos bailes no tenían nada de inocente, nada. Frotando sus cuerpos como intentando entrar en la piel del otro. Incluso Sasuke estaba bailando, y bailaba con Karin que se ponía roja cada vez que Sasuke se le pegaba más.

Pero después de un tiempo todos se cansaron y terminaron sentados de nuevo. Kiba propuso seguir el juego y todos aceptaron; de nuevo se giró la botella saliendo Karin de nuevo y nada más que Sasuke. Gritaron emocionados y Karin aun más, ahora sí que no tenia pena de nada por lo cual se acerco a Sasuke de manera sensual, o al menos eso creía ella.

Llegó rápidamente y se posiciono en frente de Sasuke, antes de darle el beso Karin comenzó a pasar su boca por el cuello de Sasuke respirando lentamente, se acercó a su oreja tomando el lóbulo de esta entre sus dientes y mordiendo suavemente, luego su cara, dejó un ligero beso en la comisura de los labios del otro y justo después ya sin ninguna lentitud atrapó los labios de Sasuke entre los suyos y comenzó a succionar. Pero el beso no fue tan apasionado como todos esperaban, Sasuke se separo de Karin bastante rápido y la aparto de un ligero empujón. Luego tomaron Vodka como decía la regla, solo que Sasuke tomó más y para ese momento ya sentía como su cabeza daba vueltas.

Volvieron a jugar, esta vez saliendo Ino y Sakura que sin ninguna represalia se dieron un beso bastante largo y en el que de seguro se vio implicada mucha saliva.

—Esto se vuelve aburrido —se quejo Sai.

—Un poco, sí —apoyó Naruto.

—Queda poco Vodka —anunció Kiba.

—Juguemos una vez más y después busquemos algo más que hacer —propuso Sai.

Todos asintieron y volvieron a girar la botella.

Y salió una pareja interesante.

Naruto y Sasuke se miraron mutuamente sin ninguna expresión en singular. —Vaya —sonrió Sakura.

—Esto será interesante —dijo Ino divertida mientras buscaba un lugar donde pudiera ver la escena con mayor amplitud.

—¿Es en serio? —se preguntó Sasuke.

Naruto por su lado comenzó a reír a carcajadas, parece que el alcohol lo tenía bastante mal.

Después de unos segundos Naruto calló y miro fijamente a Sasuke. —Acabemos con esto de una vez.

Sin avisar ni nada se abalanzó sobre Sasuke y con un rápido movimiento lo sostuvo por la parte posterior del cuello para justo después impactar sus labios con los de él.

Nada de un beso suave y romántico. Desde el primer momento el beso se torno lujurioso y pasional, abrieron sus bocas a lo que más pudieron, jugando con la lengua del otro respectivamente, explorando en tierras desconocidas, con el aliento del otro inundando sus sentidos. Perdidos en su propio universo. Poco a poco el ritmo del beso disminuyo y ahora solo se saboreaban lentamente el uno al otro.

Quien sabe cuando duró aquel beso, cuando se separaron los demás presentes los miraban embobados, de seguro que alguien se había excitado de más con semejante demostración.

Ignorando las miradas embobadas de los demás Naruto tomó la botella y tomó un trago, luego se la paso a Sasuke que de otra bocanada se la acabo. —No hay más Vodka —anunció Naruto con la voz algo temblorosa.

—¿Hay más en la cocina? —preguntó Kiba saliendo de su ensueño.

—Creo que dos botellas más.

—Iremos por ellas.

—No —se apresuro a decir Sakura—. Si nos ven a todos podemos meternos en problemas.

—Entonces que vaya solo uno.

—¿Quién?

—Sasuke —dijo Kiba en un impulso.

—¿Por qué yo? —se quejó el aludido.

Todos lo miraron presionándolo con este acto, entonces Sasuke asintió levemente, se levantó y caminó hacia la salida con paso nervioso.

Entre los que quedaron se sumieron en un silencio sepulcral, no era incomodo, pero nadie se atrevía a romperlo. Aunque, al final uno tuvo suficiente coraje como para preguntar lo que todos estaban deseando saber. —¿Qué pasó con ese beso con Sasuke? —le preguntó Sai a Naruto.

—¿Qué paso de qué?

—Todos vimos claramente como se comían, literal. Ese beso, revela algo más.

—¿Qué podría revelar? —preguntó algo nervioso Naruto.

—Quien sabe —afirmó Sakura en tono misterioso.

Naruto comenzó a recapacitar acerca del beso; ese beso, que delicia solo recordarlo. Se habían sumido en su propio mundo, nada de restricciones, hicieron lo que tenían que hacer. En ese momento lo único que querían era comerse mutuamente, cosa que sin duda habían logrado. Entonces, ¿eso qué significaba? Solo había una forma de saberlo.

—Saldré a tomar aire —mintió Naruto.

Todos asintieron tendiendo conciencia de la mentira que había dicho el rubio.

Naruto sonrió y salió del salón… Primero caminando, luego comenzó a trotar, por último corrió con todas sus fuerzas, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

A lo lejos vio a Sasuke caminando con paso lento, se acercaba a la puerta trasera de la cocina, por lo cual caminaba al lado de una pared totalmente perdido del mundo de su alrededor. Armándose de un valor que no tenía, Naruto corrió hacia Sasuke. Llegó y sin previo aviso estampo a Sasuke contra la pared.

—¿Qué diablos haces? —preguntó Sasuke notablemente enfadado.

—Tengo que confirmar algo.

Sin esperar respuesta volvió a unir sus labios, esta vez suavemente, primero solo los dejo ahí a la espera de que Sasuke reaccionara. No pasó mucho y Sasuke comenzó a corresponder el beso, y lentamente se sumieron en una batalla que no tendría ganador. De nuevo, exploraron la boca del otro intentando conocer todo lo que pudieran. El olor a alcohol era algo embriagante, pero incluso excitante.

Cuando se separaron se quedaron viéndose el uno al otro unos segundos. —Sasuke —comenzó Naruto—. Creo que soy gay.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Sasuke en una vana esperanza de haber escuchado mal.

—Me gustas.

—¿Qué? —preguntó de nuevo totalmente confundido.

* * *

**_¡Hey! Otra vez yo acá. Quería decir, hace más dos semanas que no actualizaba. Y es que el destino esta contra mi w.w… Verán, justo un día después de subir el anterior capitulo estaba molestando, saltando y demás; no sé cómo, pero me caí, atravesé una ventana; se supone que tenemos reflejos ¿no?, entonces, en medio de eso puse las manos contra la ventana antes de caer. Cabe agregar que después mis manos quedaron vueltas nada. Estoy llena de venditas adhesivas, mal llamadas curitas. _**

**_Entonces lo más gracioso era que no podía (no puedo) escribir rápido en el pc, xd, entonces me demoraba mucho escribiendo. Aun. _**

**_Pero bueno, por fin termine el capitulo __J__ … Yo iba a decir que pusieran especial atención a esos pequeños detalles que hay en medio de los capítulos, podrían ser muy importantes más adelante. _**

**_Para el próximo capítulo se acaba esta cosa que quise llamar saga. Para el próximo capítulo será la tercera parte y última._**

**_Entonces, de este capitulo. Hay varias cosas, como el final. ¿Que me dicen de eso?... Me diverti pensando en la pelea que comenzó por el último objeto, y para más colmo no ganaron xdd... _**

**_Entonces sin más, me ire, gracias por los Rr's, no me tardare tanto para subir el siguiente Cap. Lo prometo e.e …_**

**_Adiós. _**

**_Pd. No respondí los Rr's anteriores, lo siento por eso. Pero prometo responder los de este capítulo, los siguientes a estos y todos. __J_**

**_Pd 2. Reitero que recuerden esos detalles especiales que hay en medio de todo. Ayudara para que se descubran varias coas.  
_**


	6. ¡¿Marica! No, gay Parte III

Hace mucho tiempo que estaba separado de _su _Naruto aunque aún no se hacía a la idea sabía que Namikaze Naruto se había ido hace tiempo; entonces, ¿Qué clase de broma le jugaba el destino poniendo frente a él a un tal Seichi Naruto de las mismas complexiones físicas? Sin duda lo que quería el destino era burlarse de él por qué… el todavía amaba a Namikaze Naruto.

* * *

_Autor: PauYh796_

_Rating: T por futuros lemmons_

_Numero de palabras del capítulo sin notas: 12.115  
_

* * *

**_¡¿Marica?! No, gay. Parte III_**

Esa sensación de no poder acércate a una persona porque si llegas a hacerlo alguno de los dos cometerá una estupidez. Sí, esa misma sensación estaban experimentando tanto Sasuke como Naruto. Después de aquel beso y de la confusión de Sasuke cada uno se había ido sin decir palabra, cada uno en dirección diferente olvidando totalmente el tema del Vodka.

Sasuke había ido a su habitación mientras que Naruto había tomado un camino totalmente diferente; estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, y es que no entendía lo que había hecho: Había llegado donde Sasuke, le había plantado un beso y para rematar la cuestión le había lanzado un _"me gustas"_ que ahora parecía totalmente fuera de lugar.

—Sí, de seguro fue el alcohol —se dijo a sí mismo.

La luna se mostraba resplandeciente en medio del cielo, un poco tapada por unas nubes pasajeras. Hipnotizado, Naruto se quedo parado admirando el cielo y se rio de sí mismo.

Era una escena un tanto rara; era una persona parada en medio del camino riéndose a carcajadas mientras su vista estaba fija en el cielo. Y como era de esperarse era rara para una chica rubia que pasaba por el lugar. La chica notó la inusual escena y comenzó a aproximarse con un poco de cuidado; no tardo mucho en notar de quien se trataba. -¡Naruto! –Exclamó feliz.

—Temari —saludó el rubio dejando de reírse y volteando la vista hacia la chica.

—¡No he podido hablar contigo! —se quejó haciendo un puchero. Naruto asintió con la cabeza en señal de apoyo.

—Podríamos hablar ahora mismo —le propuso Naruto con una sonrisa, pero en muy pocos segundos se transformo en una cara seria—. Nada de ese tema —agregó con voz severa.

Temari suspiró. —De acuerdo —esperó unos segundos mientras desenterraba de su mente posibles temas de conversación; no se le ocurrió nada—. El toque de queda comenzaba a las diez; no entiendo que haces acá —mencionó lo ya obvio. Pero como no sabía que hablar, comenzar por saber el por qué de que Naruto estuviera allí era un buen principio.

Por otro lado Naruto se vio acorralado. —Tenía calor en la habitación y salí a refrescarme —mintió.

—¡Ja!; no te creo. ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

—Si te lo dijera tendría que matarte —se burló el chico—. Si Gaara se enterase, me mata —mencionó lo último con miedo.

Temari se quedó en silencio un rato mientras procesaba la información, sacaba y descartaba conclusiones. De repente un flash vino a su cabeza y en sus ojos centellearon unas llamas de rabia. De sopetón se acerco a la boca de Naruto para oler su aliento; es obvio lo que encontraría allí. Frunció el seño molesta. —¿Por qué? —le preguntó igual de enfadada.

—Solo me divertía.

—Tienes suerte de que sea yo la que se ha enterado. Como dices, si Gaara se entera, te mata.

—Lo sé, por favor no le digas Temari.

—¡Claro! ¿Por qué he de decirle a mi hermano que tú estás borracho? —ironizó.

—No estoy borracho —eso último lo dijo con voz pesada haciendo que la afirmación fuese totalmente falsa.

—Ya, ya, como digas. Ten suerte de que no te delatare —Naruto le sonrió—. Ahora sí, dime qué haces acá.

—Estoy confundido.

—¿Sobre qué?

De nuevo, y con el alcohol en las venas, el chico comenzó a reír estruendosamente. —¡Yo que sé! —gritó. Temari lo miró algo enfadada y estresada pero no dijo nada.

En ese instante supo que no era momento para hablar con Naruto, así que lo dejo solo. Pero antes de irse se acercó a él para depositar un suave beso en su mejilla. —Menos mal esto no es hábito —le dijo en un susurró causando que Naruto dejara de reír—. No podría soportar que fueras por esos malos caminos. Recuerda que eres como mi hermano menor —le sonrió y se fue sin decir más.

Naruto quedó con una sonrisa boba en la cara; de nuevo, después de mucho tiempo sintió el calor familiar que no recibía hace tiempo… Y se sintió vivo. Aun en medio del camino se sentó en el suelo mientras suspiraba sonoramente. Por alguna razón ya no se sentía tan confundido como antes, ahora sentía que de alguna manera había hecho lo correcto, _¿Lo correcto al besar a Sasuke?,_ pensó riéndose. Pero eso ahora no importaba, después de todo él ya había besado a Sasuke una semana antes, en el cementerio.

En otro lado Sasuke salía de su habitación, se sentía ahogado en ella y pensó que con algo de aire fresco podría calmarse. Pronto la salida de su habitación se convirtió en un paseo por los desolados caminos. Recordó como había abandonado a sus compañeros en el salón de juegos; poco le importo; es más, una satisfacción macabra creció en su interior, pobres idiotas, esperando por el licor que nunca llegaría.

Camino hasta que se vio aun más apartado de las habitaciones, incluso comenzó a crearse una historia en la mente en la que él era el protagonista de una serie de sucesos en el abandonado lugar, era cosa de terror; comenzó a creer que de pronto aparecería un fantasma o algo así, tal vez algún ente de alguna leyenda urbana. Tal vez él podría ser el primero en ver al jinete sin cabeza o al Sombrerón. Esa última la descarto en seguida ya que él no era una mujer hermosa que pudiese ser engañada por un enano con guitarra.

Pero lo que se encontró era algo diferente.

Muy diferente, no era ni el Sombrerón, ni un fantasma. No, se encontró con un humano, uno bastante escandaloso y bastante… Bastante, Dobe. Aquella cabellera rubia fue reconocida por Sasuke aun a distancia. En principio pensó en dar la vuelta e irse como si no hubiera visto al rubio, pero su plan fue frustrado al notar que el rubio lo miraba fijamente, tenía una sonrisa en la cara, aquella sonrisa que no quería irse.

Se miraron fijamente por un buen rato, estaban a bastante distancia, pero ninguno se acerco. Naruto lo miraba desde el suelo y Sasuke con la cabeza un tanto girada, sus pies tenían la perfecta posición para irse en cualquier instante.

Pasó un tiempo, ambos mirándose sin ninguna expresión en la cara; sus ojos conectados, esa paz que sentían uno con el otro, negándose a decir cualquier cosa; aquello rompería toda la atmosfera. Se quedaron así minutos, varios minutos; el ambiente era bochornoso, hacía calor, pero ellos parecía que no sentían eso. Sumidos en su propio universo, entendiéndose con la mirada se sonrieron el uno al otro; la primera expresión en todo ese tiempo. La sonrisa duró unos segundos, en seguida Sasuke emprendió camino y se alejaron uno del otro.

Pero la verdad era que nunca se habían sentido tan cerca.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Con el sol en lo alto, la tierra desprendiendo un calor insoportable y muchos ruiditos provenientes de los árboles; los equipos perdedores de la competencia del día anterior alzaban sus tiendas de acampar en medio de un claro en el bosque.

En la mañana, a eso de las seis, un hermoso _(Nótese el sarcasmo) _sonido de trompeta los había levantado a todos; los instructores se mostraban sonrientes y emocionados por comenzar a cumplir el campamento improvisado (castigo a los perdedores de la competencia), al equipo ganador le habían dejado quedarse en el lugar, con buena comida y la entretención que quisieran. Los instructores más los estudiantes se encaminaron al bosque, un bosque frondoso e incluso terrorífico.

Después de una larga caminata de varias horas, y al llegar a un lugar adecuado para acampar los instructores se sentaron a descansar dejando a los equipos con la difícil tarea de montar la tienda ¡Y es que más de uno nunca en su vida había ido a acampar!... Eso incluye a los ya conocidos Sasuke y Naruto. Cada uno metido en su tarea, tanto que ni dejaban que sus respectivos compañeros de equipo ayudaran; con un —¡Yo puedo! —hicieron que las seis personas aparte de ellos se relajaran y descansaran mientras el pelinegro y el rubio hacían el trabajo pesado.

Y llevaban más de una hora intentando armar la tienda.

—¿Seguro que no quieres ayuda? —le preguntó Neji a Naruto que intentaba encajar dos piezas.

—¡No! —bramó enfadado.

Neji alzó las manos poniéndolas hacia el frente en un intento de calmar a la fiera bestia. Se alejo lo más rápido que pudo sentándose en un lugar cercano. Exactamente lo mismo pasó con Sasuke, que al escuchar que Kiba le ofrecía ayuda se molesto y le lanzó una mirada asesina, que, sin exagerar, dejo a Kiba pálido.

Siguieron en eso por un buen tiempo, incluso se hizo hora de almorzar; Ino y Sakura se perdieron rápidamente, Kiba se quedo un poco más pero terminó yéndose igualmente. Karin había desaparecido hace horas, Neji alego tener que ayudar con la comida y también se perdió, eso dejaba a Naruto, Sasuke y a Hinata que solo estaba sentada a un lado de Naruto en un intento de darle apoyo moral. Aun así eso no hacía que milagrosamente los chicos supieran como ensamblar una tienda de acampar.

Era cuestión de tiempo para que Hinata también se rindiera y se fuera a comer. Ahora, con ambos chicos solos el silencio fue sepulcral, cada uno concentrado en su tarea, casi ignorantes de estar solos. Pero esto no duró mucho tiempo, Naruto, notando el silencio a su alrededor alzó la vista de su trabajo, sondeó el lugar, miró a Sasuke unos segundos y en seguida volvió a bajar la vista hacia las partes de la tienda en frente de él. Tomó en las manos una hoja con instrucciones y comenzó a repasarla por millonésima vez sin resultado alguno.

Tal parece que Sasuke tuvo la misma idea; tomó las instrucciones y las miro muy concentradamente. Así durante unos minutos, tan absorto estaba que no se había fijado que Naruto volvía a posar la vista en él, mirándolo como si fuese todo un espectáculo.

Sasuke miró las instrucciones una vez más, a los pocos segundos abrió los ojos totalmente sorprendido. —¡Así que los tubos son para mantener la carpa en pie! —exclamó asombrado.

Aquella afirmación no pasó desapercibida para Naruto que de inmediato se echo a reír a carcajadas nada disimuladas. Sasuke volteó a verlo algo frustrado. —¡Cómo si tu ya lo hubieras descubierto, Dobe! —le acusó con voz un tanto chillona.

—¡Ya lo había descubierto! —dijo mientras cesaban las risas—. Hace como media hora… —agregó en voz más baja.

Ambos se miraron y se echaron a reír.

Luego volvieron a sumirse en un silencio algo frustrante, cada uno concentrado en hacer lo mejor posible la tarea.

Todos los equipos, a excepción de ellos dos, ya habían terminado de alzar sus tiendas y ahora se dispersaban para hacer diferentes tareas; conseguir leña, los instructores no habían dejado que llevasen provisiones, así que les tocaba cazar su comida. Otros simplemente vagaban para todos lados sin saber qué hacer.

Neji y Hinata volvieron con una vaga esperanza de encontrar la carpa armada. Esperanza que fue pisoteada al ver como el rubio aun tomaba en sus manos la hoja de instrucciones, la miraba, la volteaba, la volvía a estudiar, la volteaba de nuevo.

—¡Esto es patético! —exclamó Neji ahora algo molesto—. ¡No puede ser tan difícil!

—No es difícil… —afirmó Naruto en voz baja aun concentrado en las instrucciones.

—¿Entonces…?

—Yo puedo hacerlo solo —dijo por enésima vez el rubio—. No necesito ayuda —agregó.

—¿Acaso se trata de una tonta competencia por ver quién es mejor? —preguntó mirando alternamente a ambos chicos.

—Para nada —respondió Sasuke sin mirarlo.

Hinata suspiró y no dijeron más. Se quedaron a observar la escena, tanto Naruto como Sasuke, arrodillados en frente de las piezas de la carpa, sin saber qué hacer con tanta cosa. —Algo me dice que tendremos que dormir al aire libre —se dijo a sí mismo Neji.

Negándose a seguir viendo la escena se fue de nuevo; de seguro alguien estaba haciendo algo entretenido en algún lugar. Naruto sentía como con cada segundo que pasaba la tarea se hacía más difícil, y Sasuke de igual manera no avanzaba, en todas las horas que llevaban haciendo la tarea solo habían descubierto algo que era de extrema lógica para cualquiera. El rubio se levantó y se acercó a Sasuke. —Te propongo algo —le dijo captando de inmediato la atención del otro.

—¿Qué?

—Montemos las carpas juntos, por muy típico que suene, dos cerebros piensan mejor que uno.

Sasuke se lo pensó unos segundos para después asentir con la cabeza levemente. En seguida se levantó y se posicionó junto a su ahora compañero de campamento. Miraron la carpa aun desarmada por un buen tiempo sin ocurrírseles nada para comenzar. —De la práctica aprendemos —afirmó emocionado Naruto.

Se agacharon y tomaron varios de los tubos que había desparramados por el piso para mirarlos como si fueran lo más maravilloso del mundo. —Probemos a unir dos —propuso Sasuke. Sin detallar ni qué medida eran ambos tubos, los unieron forzosamente ocasionando que salieran disparados uno del otro. Y uno de los tubos aterrizo en…

—¡Mi ojo! —gritó Naruto al tiempo que se presionaba el ojo derecho con una de sus manos.

Sasuke no se pudo contener y comenzó a reír a carcajadas. —¿Estás bien? —preguntó en medio de las risas.

—¡¿Cómo pretendes que este bien?!

El pelinegro por su parte no dejo de reírse en unos cuantos minutos, Naruto intentaba olvidar el dolor no muy efectivamente. Cuando por fin se callaron, se miraron y no pudieron evitar volver a soltar una risotada.

Alejado de Naruto y Sasuke, un chico miraba la escena casi agazapado contra el suelo, cuidando que no lo vieran, como si estuviera haciendo algo malo, aun así Idate estudiaba la escena que estaban montando ambos mencionados con odio. —¿Cómo se puede ser tan tonto? —se dijo a sí mismo.

En eso Sasuke y Naruto habían comenzado a juguetear, pero al igual intentaban terminar su tarea, solo que ahora reían y corrían, se jalaban el uno al otro de la cintura. Se veían bastante juntos y eso hacía que a Idate le hirviera la sangre. Sentía que no podía dejar ser feliz a Sasuke; como si Sasuke estuviera destinado a ser infeliz.

—Y me asegurare que así sea —dijo en un susurro con una sonrisa malévola.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Cuando la noche estaba a punto de caer Sakura e Ino volvieron a aparecer, se habían compadecido de los chicos y habían llevado un plato de comida para cada uno. Naruto, al verlas llegar se le iluminó la mirada y sin decir nada le rapó el plato a Sakura para en seguida comenzar a comer como si no lo hiciera durante días. Sasuke, había recibido el plato algo más calmado, aun así no pudo contener la ansiedad y también comenzó a comer apresuradamente.

Poco después llego Kiba sonriente pero al ver el desastre que se suponía debía ser su tienda su sonrisa se borró de inmediato. —Todo el día ¿y no pudieron armarla? —dijo decepcionado.

Naruto y Sasuke se miraron para después reír. Resultaba que después de la idea de Naruto de trabajar juntos habían hecho de todo menos trabajar, primero habían intentado armar la tienda, claramente no funcionó. Luego se habían puesto a bromear y a jugar cosas tontas, lo que hizo que la atención se desviara y terminaran haciendo lo opuesto a lo que deberían hacer.

Entonces, las seis personas restantes veían con preocupación las dos tiendas aun desarmadas, ahora, con la oscuridad a poca distancia no tenían tiempo para armar nada. Pero, parece que todas las tiendas eran lo suficientemente grandes para hospedar a más de cuatro personas. Por ello, rindiéndose inmediatamente todos se despidieron y se fueron a buscar alojamiento en alguna tienda de algún compañero, dejando a ambos chicos solos.

—Dormiremos al aire libre —afirmó Naruto.

Sasuke asintió algo resignado pero a la vez divertido. Se rindieron y dejaron de lado intentar armar la tienda… Terminaron de comer en silencio, todo se estaba volviendo más silencioso, todos los demás equipos estaban alejados, cada uno metido en su propio universo, de seguro pensando cosas para hacer hasta que se hiciera más tarde. Contar historias de terror y cosas así. Por otro lado, en la mañana, al llegar al lugar, ambos equipos habían decidido hacerse alejados de los demás, por lo cual ahora una conveniente cortina de árboles los separaba de los demás.

Tal parece que había una fogata no muy lejos de donde se encontraban, pero de ninguna manera irían. Preferían quedarse en la oscuridad y el silencio. Preferían quedarse uno al lado del otro.

Con esto llegó la hora de dormir. La improvisada fiesta que habían armado los demás había terminado, tal vez por orden de los propios instructores. Ahora todo estaba silencioso y la fogata ya había sido apagada, inclusive puede que todos ya hubieran caído dormidos, madrugar un domingo, a nadie de buen corazón se le ocurría eso.

—¿No es sorprendente que no tengamos resaca? —le pregunta Naruto a Sasuke mientras ambos están sentados contra un gran roble.

—Supongo que somos resistentes al alcohol —responde Sasuke recordando el día tan calmado que habían pasado. No habían tenido los típicos síntomas de la resaca después de una noche de fiesta; a lo mucho habían tenido bastante sed.

—Entonces ya tengo compañero para mis noches de juergas y alcohol.

—Seguro —acepta Sasuke.

Se quedaron en silencio disfrutando el ambiente templado del lugar. Cuando caía la noche ya no existía ese bochorno insoportable, más bien era un agradable calorcillo no muy alto.

—Seria típico si en este momento nos aterráramos. Ya sabes, bosque oscuro, ruidos raros.

—¿Asustarme? ¿Yo?... Sigue soñando Dobe.

—Idiota —le rebatió en voz baja.

—Si tienes miedo puedo darte un abrazo —le molestó.

—Si lo mencionas tanto es porque el que necesita un abrazo eres tú, ¿verdad, Sasuke? –

—Cállate.

—No lo negaste.

Sasuke lo miró asesinamente. —No, no necesito un abrazo.

—Como digas…

Sasuke no respondió lo que obligó a Naruto a quedarse en silencio. —¿Escuchaste eso? —le preguntó Naruto en el momento en que sintió un ruido raro.

—Estas imaginando cosas.

—No, no estoy imaginando nada… Te aseguro que escuché un ruido proveniente de allá —lo último lo dijo señalando las profundidades del bosque. Sasuke, haciendo un poco de caso a lo que le decían viró hacia el bosque y se quedo observando un buen rato. Pero nada pasaba. Como él decía, solo eran imaginaciones del rubio. Pero cuando comenzaba a relajarse escuchó un ruido proveniente de aquella dirección y pegó un brinquito.

—Sí, si lo escuché —afirmó.

—¿Crees que sea un oso?

—¿Osos? ¿Con este clima?... Lo dudo mucho.

—Entonces… ¿Un fantasma?

—No creo… —mencionó algo inseguro.

—Eso no suena muy confiable —le acusó a lo cual Sasuke solo se encogió de hombros y se quedó totalmente quieto a la espera de aquel ser desconocido que se aproximaba lentamente.

—¿Miedo? —le dijo Naruto sonriente.

—C-Claro que no —respondió pero su afirmación no sonó nada convincente.

—Que yo recuerde te aterran las cosas de miedo.

—¿Q-Quien te dijo eso?

—Lo averigüe por cuenta propia, ¿O acaso no recuerdas como saliste esa vez del castillo del terror? —preguntó recordando la "cita" que habían tenido hacía varios días.

—Fue un momento de debilidad.

—…Ya había escuchado eso antes —mencionó pensativo.

En eso estaban cuando de repente sintieron otro ruido proveniente de quien sabe dónde. Sasuke volvió a saltar ahora un poco más asustado y Naruto no pudo hacer más que reír.

—¿A qué le tienes miedo, Sasuke?

—¿Acaso nunca has visto películas de terror?, en ellas cuando menos te lo esperas te sale un demonio, un fantasma, lo que sea. Pero en escenarios particulares siempre están los bosques; en la película "camino hacia el terror", hay un sujeto que secuestra personas en un bosque. ¿Cómo no estar espantado con semejante historia?... ¿Qué tal que salga alguien y quiera cortarnos en pedacitos?

—¿Qué ganan cortándonos en pedacitos?

—¡Yo que sé!, son unos psicópatas que lo único que quieren es ver sufrir a los demás.

—¿Y dices que eso que se acerca es un psicópata?

—Exacto.

—¿Así que afirmas que vamos a morir?

—Es probable.

Naruto se quedó en silencio, le daba gracia ver a un Sasuke tan aterrado por lo que pudiese pasar. El sonido apareció de nuevo. Pero esta vez venia de otra dirección; pensaron que aquel ser se estaba alejando pero casi de inmediato volvió a sonar otro ruido en la misma dirección del principio.

—¿En serio crees que vamos a morir? —preguntó de nuevo el rubio.

—¡Ahora parece que son dos psicópatas!, así nada que hacer… Creo que hoy moriremos —exageró.

Naruto comenzó a removerse inquieto y se pegó hombro con hombro a Sasuke. Comenzaron a enroscarse como si eso fuera a servir e hiciera que los supuestos psicópatas se fueran.

—Naruto… —lo llamó.

—¿Hm?

—Si voy a morir acá, no quiero morir antes de hacer algo.

—¿Algo? —preguntó al tiempo que volteaba para ver la cara del pelinegro.

Sasuke sonrió confiadamente. —Esto —sin dar tiempo a nada primero acarició la tersa piel del rubio con una de sus manos y en seguida se acerco rápidamente para posar sus labios contra los del rubio en un beso que dominó desde el primer instante. Primero abrió su boca lentamente haciendo que Naruto tuviera que imitar la acción para tener que sumergirse en un mar de desenfreno. El beso era lento pero apasionado, no abrieron sus bocas por completo, eso hacía que todo se tornara incluso más curioso; el choque de dientes contra dientes se volvía excitante. Aquel beso hizo que olvidaran por completo la situación en la que se encontraban.

El beso era lento, por lo cual podían respirar a la vez que seguían besándose. Y por eso el beso se torno largo, bastante largo.

—¡AH! —fueron interrumpidos por ese grito.

Se separaron rápidamente y vieron que el grito provenía de la dirección en la que se encontraba el supuesto psicópata. Pensaron lo peor. Pero que sorpresa se llevaron al ver a una pelirroja salir corriendo de entre los árboles y aterrizar justo en medio de ellos. —¿Karin? —preguntó confundido Naruto.

—Yo sabía que ustedes tenían pinta de Gays pero de ahí a que se anden besuqueando acá. ¡Me acaloré solo de ver ese beso tan apasionado! —dijo feliz mientras se posicionaba en frente de la mirada confundida de ambos chicos. Primero, Karin había aparecido de la nada. Segundo, nunca nadie la había visto decir tantas palabras juntas y con esa emoción en singular.

—¿N-Nos viste? —atinó a preguntar Sasuke.

—¡Sí!, ame ese beso… Cuando desaparecí esta mañana me interne en el bosque a leer, pero después de tanto me quede dormida. Cuando desperté no sabía dónde estaba, así que pase varias horas sorteando caminos para ver como llegaba. Entonces fue cuando los vi de lejos, me comencé a acercar pero cuando veo como se comienzan a besar, ¡me tuve que contener para no salir corriendo hacia acá en ese mismo instante!... No me pude seguir conteniendo y vine —todo eso lo dijo con una sonrisa reluciente en la cara.

—Pero ayer nos viste besándonos, no hay ninguna diferencia —le dijo Naruto confundido.

—Ahí te equivocas, ayer era un mero juego, inclusive yo besé a Sasuke antes que tú, pero no tuvo importancia porque era un tonto juego. En cambio hoy estaban en serio, un beso apasionado y con toda la necesidad se daban ese beso. Incluso se me aceleró el corazón.

—Entonces los ruidos extraños los hacías tú —concluyó Sasuke.

—¿Ruidos? —preguntó inocentemente.

—Olvídalo.

—¿A qué viniste? —preguntó de repente enfadado Sasuke. Ahora que se centraba en la situación actual Karin había interrumpido ese gran beso. Aparte de eso, por culpa de Karin Sasuke se había comenzado a aterrar, pero… por culpa de Karin le había dado ese beso a Naruto.

—¿De qué hablas?, a dormir por supuesto —luego se fijó en ambas tiendas totalmente desarmadas e hizo una cara de desilusión—. ¿En donde dormirán?

—Al aire libre —respondieron al unisonó.

—¿Dices que tengo que dormir al aire libre? —preguntó intentando no creerse aquella afirmación.

Naruto se tomó el mentón pensativo. —Puedes irte como los demás, todos dormirán en la tienda de algún otro.

—De seguro me reciben —ironizó.

Ellos captaron lo que quería decir, después de todo Karin no era muy bien vista entre sus compañeros, había sido clasificada como la antisocial que nunca se juntaba con nadie más, que se la pasaba leyendo libros. Pero todo eso poco le importaba a la chica, para ella, todos esos que la criticaban valían aun menos que sus propias críticas.

—Entonces duerme al aire libre.

—De acuerdo —aceptó sin más remedio.

El suelo no era tan incomodo para dormir, cubierto por una suave capa de tierra se convertía en una cómoda cama, por lo cual no fue nada difícil que los tres se acomodaran recostados en el suelo. Por alguna razón Karin había quedado en medio de ambos chicos, nadie lo planeó, pero así quedaron; a su izquierda Naruto y a su derecha Sasuke. Naruto no tardó mucho en quedar profundamente dormido, lo mismo no sucedió con los otros dos adolescentes que se sumieron en una atmosfera algo incomoda. No sabían que decirse.

Y no es como si tuvieran algo que decirse.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

El tiempo paso más rápido de lo esperado. Cuando menos se lo pensaron estaban alistando todas las cosas para volver, el dichoso campamento había terminado.

Entre tantas cosas que arreglar se tardaron más de lo esperado. La mayoría de los equipos se habían tardado en desarmar las tiendas de acampar, lo cual resulto gracioso para los equipos que no armaron tienda, Sasuke y Naruto miraban la escena sentados contra un árbol; parecía que desarmar las carpas era igual de difícil que armarlas. Se alegró de no haberlas armado. Aparte de eso la noche había pasado bien sin necesidad de aquellas molestosas cosas, no fueron necesarias para nada. Definitivamente esas cosas solo servían para causar dolores de cabeza.

La caminata de regreso se había vuelto eterna. Todos estaban cansados y sudorosos; caminaban en filas de a cuatro a excepción de los instructores que iban de a tres. De casualidad a Naruto le había tocado estar a la cabeza del grupo, justo detrás de los instructores.

Y no paraba de quejarse.

Cosas como _"estoy cansado"_ resonaban en los oídos de todos pero salían de una sola persona. Aquel rubio fastidioso estaba haciendo que les comenzara a dar dolor de cabeza, ¡y es que no sabía cuando callarse!, los primeros minutos todos habían aceptado que se quejara, más de uno estaba cansado; pero después de unos minutos más la mayoría comenzaba a desesperarse. Más de uno quería darle un golpe al rubio ojiazul a ver si se callaba.

—¿Ya casi llegamos? —se quejó por millonésima vez.

Nadie le respondió.

—¡No me ignoren! —gritó frustrado.

Al ver que nadie le respondía de nuevo camino a grandes zancadas hasta estar a la par de los instructores que al verlo le sonrieron. —¡No me sonrían después de ignorarme! —dijo haciendo un puchero infantil.

—Deja de quejarte, estas molestando a los demás —le regaño Temari.

—Pero…

—Nada de peros —interrumpió Kankurō fingiendo estar enojado—. Ya casi llegamos.

—¿En serio?

—Sí.

Kankurō sabía que aquella mentira contendría al rubio unos minutos más. Pero no mucho tiempo, así que tenía que pensar en algo para que no siguiera quejándose por todo; de alguna manera sentía el peligro emanando de toda la masa de estudiantes a su espalda, presentía que si el rubio volvía a hablar todos se abalanzarían sobre él, y por más tonto que fuera el peligro tenía que cuidar al que había declarado su hermano menor. Iba a hablar pero Gaara se le adelantó.

—Naruto —comenzó sin mirarlo a los ojos—. No querrás que la turba detrás de nosotros se nos lance encima a causa de lo estresante que estas siendo.

—Lo siento.

—No —dijo Gaara sin mirarlo a los ojos en un intento de molestarlo.

—¡Gaara!

—No —y le volteó la cara.

—Gaa-chan, por favor —pidió en tono meloso.

A causa de esto Gaara lo miró abriendo solo uno de sus ojos, y sonrió. —No —dijo de manera menos firme.

Naruto comprendió que Gaara solo molestaba y rió quedamente. En seguida se le lanzó al cuello y le plantó un pequeño beso en la yugular. —Por favor.

—Está bien. Pero donde vuelvas a hacer eso, te mato.

Naruto se estremeció, Gaara hablaba en serio, muy en serio.

Caminaron unos minutos más y por fin pudieron ver las grandes puertas que en ese momento eran su más preciada salvación. Comenzaron a caminar más rápido, ansiosos por llegar, bañarse, y echarse a dormir.

Así acabo el lunes, un lunes aburrido. Todos dormían sin excepción alguna. En la noche, después de cuatro días Iruka, Asuma, Gai y Ebisu aparecieron. Tal parece que habían hecho actividades que habían impedido que volvieran a cuidar de los alumnos. Nadie se quejaba. Aun así el viaje se volvió un poco monótono después de eso. Haciendo actividades típicas la cosa ya no era tan interesante como parecía en un principio.

Los siguientes cuatro días fueron bastante típicos, ya no había más castigos ni más emociones. De repente Naruto y Sasuke se habían vuelto excelentes amigos, se la pasaban para todos lados juntos, Sasuke de repente se veía más sonriente. Cosa que no paso desapercibida para Sakura, ella, que conocía a Sasuke bastante bien se alegraba de la sonrisa sincera que últimamente mostraba con más y más frecuencia. Parecía que por fin tenía una razón para levantarse cada mañana, aunque esta afirmación no fuera tan directa, sin duda una parte era real. Aunque a la vez estaba preocupada, le preocupaba el daño que podía hacerse Sasuke a sí mismo. Acéptelo o no, Sasuke estaba viendo en Seichi Naruto al difunto Namikaze Naruto.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Actualidad, Japón, viernes. _

El gran bus de viaje que los había transportado una semana atrás estaba esperando a que todos los estudiantes terminaran de alistar sus cosas para poder irse de una buena vez. Naruto ya había terminado de alistarse y ahora se encontraba hablando con los instructores. Sabían que era una despedida pero no querían verlo de esa manera, aunque no podían ignorar la situación...

—¿Cuándo creen que nos volvamos a ver? —preguntó Naruto con la vista algo perdida.

—No sé, pero no será pronto.

Temari afirmó lo que los cuatro ya sabían. No se iban a volver a ver en un buen tiempo, no podían mientras las cosas siguieran igual de peligrosas. —No me perdonaré que les pase algo —dijo Naruto en voz baja.

—¿Qué nos puede pasar? —mencionó Temari en un intento de relajarlo.

—No quiero ni pensar en la respuesta de esa pregunta.

—¿Desde cuándo el menor se preocupa por sus hermanos mayores? —preguntó Gaara con voz calmada—. Todos somos mayores de edad, Naruto. Tú preocúpate de vivir tus dieciséis años en calma, que nosotros nos preocupamos de nuestras vidas.

Naruto sonrió; era verdad, Gaara tenía 19 años, podía valerse por sí mismo. Y tanto Temari como Kankurō no se quedaban atrás, ella con 24 años y él con 23. Naruto era como el menor de esa familia de cuatro; hacia tiempo Gaara se había autoproclamado hermano mayor del rubio, como consiguiente se convirtió en hermano menor de Temari, Kankurō no tuvo mucho que hacer allí.

—¿Debería comenzar a llamarte Onii-san, Gaara? —bromeó Naruto.

—¡No te atrevas!, Gaara, mi nombre es Gaara.

Todos rieron por el repentino ataque de rabia del pelirrojo.

Después de unos minutos terminaron de llegar los estudiantes y guardaron todo el equipaje en el bus; en seguida comenzaron a subirse quedando abajo pocas personas, entre ellas Naruto que quería pasar todo el tiempo posible con sus hermanos mayores.

Cuando fue tiempo de arrancar se despidió de cada uno de manera lenta, como alargando el momento. Le dio un abrazo a cada uno, musitó un _cuídense_ y sin más subió al gran bus para dejar atrás a aquellas personas que podía decirse eran su familia. Al inicio del recorrido estuvo en silencio, a su lado estaba Sasuke mirándolo con curiosidad, aun así no decía nada. Poco después se durmió contra el espaldar de la silla.

Sasuke decidió dormir también, lo cual no fue muy difícil porque se durmió en seguida. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos habían llegado al instituto y todos bajaban lentamente, parecían totalmente cansados. Naruto aun dormía así que Sasuke lo levanto suavemente.

—Dobe… —lo llamó, pero el rubio se negaba a reaccionar.

—Se me olvidaba que este Dobe no se despierta fácil —murmuró. Sin ningún resentimiento le dio una pequeña palmadita en la cara que hizo que reaccionara de golpe; sonriendo le musitó un inaudible "vamos", el rubio asintió y se levantaron. Tomaron su equipaje lo más rápido posible, sin despedirse de los demás se encaminaron juntos a sus casas sin musitar mayor palabra.

Llegaron al lugar donde tenían que coger diferente camino y pararon sin irse aun.

—Esta semana paso de todo —dijo Naruto con una sonrisa pequeña.

Sasuke suspiró solo al recordar… —¿Me lo contaras? —preguntó Sasuke recordando la promesa que había hecho Naruto con respecto a su colapso nervioso.

—Después.

El pelinegro asintió resignado.

—A cambio tú me tienes que contar lo que no sé —dijo firme en su posición, Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido—. Hay cosas que no sé de la historia del otro Naruto, y cosas que no sé de ti. Si vas a saber todo de mi no veo la razón de no saber de ti.

—De acuerdo —aceptó Sasuke—. Pero solo cuando tú me cuentes yo lo haré.

—¿Promesa?

—Promesa.

Se quedaron en silencio, cada uno meditando sobre la promesa que acababan de hacer. Contar todo, sonaba tan sencillo y a la vez tan difícil…

—Es tarde, deberíamos irnos —dijo Sasuke.

—Voy a dormir todo lo que pueda, me siento cansado.

—Todos estamos igual —rió.

Naruto sonrió. —Sasuke… —pausó unos segundos—. ¿Puedo besarte?

Sasuke quedo de piedra, pero solo unos segundos. Pensó en lo irónico que era que Naruto le pidiera permiso para un beso sabiendo que ya había tomado varios sin ninguna clase de permiso. Aun así no le dijo nada y asintió levemente. Naruto no perdió tiempo y se acerco, alzó la cabeza para alcanzar los labios de Sasuke, posó los suyos y en seguida se separó y se fue sin decir más.

Eso no fue un beso.

—Fue solo un roce de labios —murmuró Sasuke algo decepcionado, pero superándolo rápidamente tomó su equipaje y se encamino hacia la gran casa Uchiha. Pero justo cuando tomaba camino hacia la casa recordó algo y de inmediato se desvió por el camino más corto al bosque.

Hacía mucho que no iba a visitar a _su_ Naruto.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Seichi Naruto entró a su casa que permanecía en la penumbra total; parecía que no había ido gente allí en varios días. Suspiró algo agotado. Caminó hasta la cocina y sacó algo rápido de comer, lo comió con ansia y después subió las escaleras hasta su habitación. Justo antes de entrar su vista se perdió en el fondo del pasillo donde una de las puertas permanecía cerrada, se estremeció a la vez que sacudía la cabeza. Entró sin pensar mucho más; apenas vio su cama no lo resistió y se tumbó en ella, al instante se durmió como si no hubiera dormido en días.

Más tarde, cuando ya había anochecido unos ruidos en la parte baja de la casa alertaron al rubio, que a pesar de seguir cansado había despertado de sopetón al menor ruido. Con cautela y sin hacer mucho ruido salió de la habitación. Avanzó con paso cauteloso hasta el borde superior de las escaleras; una vez allí se agachó levemente para escuchar con mayor claridad la conversación de abajo.

—¿Salió de viaje? —se escuchó como la voz de una mujer preguntó, se le notaba la frustración en la voz.

—Algo así menciono —respondió un hombre restándole importancia.

—¿Entonces…?

—Estoy esperando a que vuelva para comenzar —la voz del hombre se escuchó más cercana y Naruto se aterró. Y aun más con la última afirmación que había dado el sujeto. Corrió a su habitación y cerró la puerta con seguro; pero los pasos se volvieron más cercanos e incluso más aterradores, por el sonido de los pasos se podía deducir que no solo venia una persona, era más de una, eran dos… ¿o tres?, Naruto no vio más opción que volver a tumbarse en su cama y fingir estar dormido. Pero a los pocos segundos vio las siluetas de aquellas personas por la puerta.

Se habían detenido.

—¿Por qué está cerrado? —preguntó alguien afuera.

—De seguro ya volvió.

Sin mucho esfuerzo, y a pura fuerza bruta la puerta fue abierta. El rubio cerró los ojos inmediatamente y se tapo la cara. Alguien se acercó hasta quedar junto a la cama, se sentó suavemente sobre esta y comenzó a pasar la mano por la cara de Naruto, creyendo que realmente estaba dormido.

—Vamos a comenzar —anunció firme y de inmediato el lugar se lleno de personas.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

En la oscuridad del bosque Sasuke estaba recostado plácidamente sobre el césped.; había pasado bastantes horas allí y sentía que no quería irse por nada del mundo. Cuando llegó se había puesto a hablar al aire de todo lo que había pasado, necesitaba contárselo a alguien, y nadie era mejor que _su_ Naruto.

—…Y no sé qué quiere ese tal Gaara —finalizó Sasuke.

Esperó por la respuesta que nunca llegaría.

Suspiró con un deje de melancolía. —Pero ya no es más lo que debo contarte —prosiguió mirando un punto muerto—. ¿Estarías celoso de que me besara con otro aparte de ti? —se preguntó.

En seguida algo extraño pasó, sintió una extraña brisa recorriendo todo su cuerpo. No, la brisa no era fría; era bastante cálida, se sentía bien. —¿Eso es un sí? —preguntó riéndose levemente.

De nuevo la brisa lo acorralo. —Ya debo estar volviéndome loco. Es eso ó tengo sueño —se levantó tambaleándose un poco debido a que había mantenido la misma postura durante varias horas.

—Adiós —se despidió.

Un ventarrón soplo sobre el gran prado con un susurró que Sasuke no alcanzó a escuchar.

_Adiós._

Caminó por en medio de los árboles que conocía tan bien con la esperanza de llegar rápidamente a su destino. Pero mientras estaba en medio de la oscuridad de repente algo saltó hacia él; una mancha rojiza que salió de la nada.

—¡Sasuke-kun!

—¡Karin! —gritó Sasuke sorprendido—. ¿Qué haces acá?

—Estaba buscando un lugar para leer pero de repente oscureció y me perdí.

—Tienes la costumbre de perderte en bosques, ¿no es así? —preguntó recordando la escena de unos días atrás, cuando Karin había hecho que se enloquecieran de terror.

—¿Qué haces acá tan tarde?, ¿y aun estas con el equipaje? —preguntó un tanto sorprendida pues ella ya había dejado su equipaje en casa, incluso ya se había bañado.

—Estaba en un lugar —se limitó a responder.

—No preguntaré lo que no quieras contar —le sonrió—. Pero por ahora, ¿Me ayudas a salir de este bosque?

—Sígueme.

Caminaron juntos en silencio hasta el final del bosque donde levemente se despidieron con la mano y cada uno tomó caminos diferentes.

No pasó mucho para que Sasuke llegara a la gran mansión Uchiha donde Mikoto lo recibió con una sonrisa bastante maternal. Aunque le gustó lo paso de largo y rápidamente se encerró en su habitación. En realidad no estaba cansado pero quería estar solo. No había razón para ello, simplemente era uno de esos días en los que irónicamente odias a toda la humanidad.

Y aunque no estaba cansado se durmió rápidamente en una noche sin sueños. Una oscuridad profunda pero refrescante.

El fin de semana pasó rápidamente y pronto se hizo lunes de nuevo, tendrían que volver a estudiar, y por más duro que haya sido el viaje de la semana pasada, sin duda no era más duro que tener que volver al instituto.

Sasuke había usado su corto fin de semana para intentar buscar información acerca de Gaara y sus hermanos, había encontrado lo obvio. Primero, parece que su familia dirigía una empresa de bajo renombre pero aun así poderosa, administrada por el padre de los tres hermanos, cuarto en la dirección de la empresa, actualmente desaparecido. Tal parece que hace unos años, y debido a problemas internos de la empresa, tal vez incluso ilícitos, el cuatro presidente había desparecido de la faz de la tierra, al mismo tiempo que sus tres hijos se habían ido del país, se decía que el padre había escapado dejando a sus hijos en medio de deudas con el bajo mundo y que por ello los herederos también habían decidido salir del país. Pero puede que eso no sean más que rumores malintencionados, todo eso eran cosas dichas por los medios de comunicación, y los medios de comunicación no eran nada confiables.

Eso bien lo sabia Sasuke, que durante la mayoría de su vida ha tenido que soportar los chismes que se inventa la prensa con la intención de hacer que los Uchiha cayeran más bajo, aun así gracias a la astucia de Itachi y a la buena imagen de Mikoto poco a poco los medios desistieron de crear una mala imagen a los Uchiha, fueron en busca de otras presas, a pesar de eso, cada vez que hay un evento, cualquier cosa relacionada con los Uchiha los medios no tardan en estar allí, en busca de cualquier información.

Como carroñeros.

Pero dejando de lado eso, Sasuke caminaba al instituto recopilando la información en su mente. Le había surgido esa necesidad de saber todo de esas personas, le parecían demasiado sospechosas, ocultaban algo, algo que posiblemente Naruto aun no sabía.

En el instituto todos se quejaban de tener que volver a clases, para más colmo los habían recibido con un examen sorpresa; una evaluación para diagnosticar que tanto se les había olvidado en esos pocos días sin la rutina de los estudios. Cabe agregar que a más de uno le fue mal, eso incluía a Sasuke, que a pesar de tener buenas notas casi siempre ahora se veía sumido en pensamientos que consideraba más importantes. Naruto no se quedo atrás, aun no se acostumbraba al ritmo que llevaba el instituto, y no entendía el tema acertadamente.

La hora del descanso después de las clases de la mañana llegó bastante rápido. E igual de rápido el descanso había acabado; la última hora Naruto y Sasuke se la habían pasado hablando animadamente de cosas no muy importantes. Eran curiosos los acercamientos que tenían; estaban hablando y de repente la atmosfera se tornaba lujuriosa y apasionada, no hacían nada, de repente callaban toda palabra y se quedaban mirándose, cualquier roce entre ambos cuerpos podría desencadenar algo no apropiado para las mentes inocentes del instituto.

Cuando entraron al salón este estaba totalmente vacío.

—¿Llegamos muy rápido? —preguntó Naruto.

—De seguro —respondió Sasuke mientras caminaba hacia su puesto. Naruto se había quedado en la puerta del salón a la espera de algún indicio que le permitiera entrar. Sasuke se extrañó al ver un pequeño papel encima de la mesa, lo tomó entre sus manos y lo leyó fugazmente, arrugó el entrecejo y casi se podía ver como una vena en su frente se brotaba.

Naruto notó las reacciones de Sasuke y se acercó lo suficientemente rápido y tomó el papel sin darle tiempo a Sasuke a decir lo contrario, lo leyó y de igual manera arrugó la frente.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó.

—Lo debieron haber dejado en medio del descanso.

El rubio volvió a bajar la vista hacia el papel donde claramente decía:

_Uchiha y Seichi son unos maricas._

Ahora aquel papel reposaba en la basura totalmente arrugado. No habían dicho mayor palabra respecto al tema, poco les importaba semejante situación. Aun así era raro que ya hubieran pasado varios minutos desde que acabara el descanso y aun nadie apareciera. Sasuke iba a preguntarle a Naruto que creía de la situación pero antes de que lo hiciera Kiba llegó al salón bastante agitado. 

—¿Qué hacen acá? —preguntó extrañado.

Ambos solo pudieron mirarlo confundidos. —Deje mi libro acá —aclaró el castaño—. ¡Ustedes si son distraídos!, esta mañana Ebisu-sensei informó que la clase hoy sería en el salón de informática. Todos están allá.

Sasuke asintió y emprendió camino hacia las afueras del salón, para dirigirse a esa gran habitación llena de computadores. Kiba se situó junto a él y Naruto los siguió de lejos; aunque no le importase aquella nota, no dejaba de preguntarse quién la pudo haber dejado allí.

Llegaron al salón de informática, donde aun los estudiantes se acomodaban, en parejas, una por computador. Naruto y Sasuke se posicionaron en uno al final del salón, tenían vista de todas las pantallas de las parejas de en frente. —Prendan los computadores —indicó Ebisu-sensei.

Todos hicieron caso lentamente y prendieron los computadores.

Pero…

A todos se les salió una exclamación al ver la pantalla, y la imagen que reflejaba esta. Pasada la sorpresa todos comenzaron a reír a carcajadas.

Tanto Naruto como Sasuke no cabían en su impresión, miraban la pantalla en un intento de que lo que estaban viendo desapareciera y en seguida apareciera algo inocente como el logo del instituto o algo así. Pero no, la imagen no cambiaba.

En la pantalla, y no solo en una, en la pantalla de cada uno de los computadores aparecía una foto del beso que Naruto y Sasuke se habían dado en el salón de juegos, mientras jugaban, con el Vodka hasta la cabeza. Pero eso no era todo, a pesar de que la foto se veía totalmente bien, encima de esta habían letreros con la misma palabra una y otra y otra vez.

_Maricas. _

Sasuke miró asesinamente a Kiba, que era el que tenía más cerca, ¿Cuándo le habían tomado esa foto?, Kiba se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza; él tampoco tenía idea de donde había salido esa foto. Si fueran otras personas habrían quedado heridas emocionalmente, pero Sasuke ni se inmuto, como si le hubiese dado igual, Naruto, a pesar de que veía con estupefacción la foto, no se veía nada afectado por ello. Bien, heridos no se sentían, eso no significaba que furiosos no se encontraran.

Sasuke sabía que si se quedaba en ese lugar terminaría insultando a todo el que se le atravesara en el camino. Por ello, antes de que cometiera una locura, y sin importarle mucho Naruto se levantó lentamente, caminó hacia la salida dando paso a paso, sin prisas, sin nervios, como si lo que acababa de pasar no fuera con él. Salió del salón y se perdió por los pasillos, sin perder la cordura en ningún momento. Llegó al salón de clase, se acercó a la basura y saco el pequeño papelito que habían encontrado minutos atrás. Lo miró una y otra vez. En seguida, sin importarle si alguien lo veía comenzó a sacar de cada una de las mochilas de los demás estudiantes un cuaderno para comparar letras.

Una vez acababa con un cuaderno, sacaba otro y volvía a mirar. Iba a encontrar al maldito que había hecho esa bromita tan fastidiosa. Terminó de revisar los cuadernos de todo el salón, no le importó que quedaran desparramados por el piso. Pero no había dado con la letra, seguramente él que había dejado aquella nota era de otro curso, y seguramente esa misma persona había hecho esa imagen. ¿Pero en qué momento la habían tomado?; la foto estaba tomada desde una considerable distancia, no pudo haber sido ninguno de los presentes de ese día.

Se sentó en su silla a la espera de que acabara la clase.

No después de mucho tiempo los estudiantes comenzaron a volver al salón, algunos tenían una cara tristona, de seguro los habían regañado. Pero vaya sorpresa que se encontraron al llegar al salón y notar que sus cuadernos estaban botados por doquier. Miraron a Sasuke en busca de una explicación, el aludido solo se encogió de hombros y les mando una mirada de _"me llegan a hablar y los mato",_ cerró los ojos a la espera de que pasara algo más.

Pronto sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado. —Sasuke —lo llamó Naruto, como no.

—¿Qué? —preguntó hosco.

—No debiste desordenar los cuadernos de los demás —le reprendió.

—Comparaba las letras de todos estos con la letra del papel —respondió sin mirarlo a la cara.

—Aun así…

—¿Qué acaso no estás enfadado? —le interrumpió.

—Claro que sí, pero…

—Pero nada —se levantó de golpe captando la atención de todo el salón. En seguida miró a sus compañeros que lo miraban fijamente—. Voy a encontrar a quien hizo esto —siseó—. Con un Uchiha no se juega —lo último lo dijo con tal voz amenazadora que a más de uno se le erizó la piel. Más de uno le aparto la mirada realmente preocupado.

—¿Encontraste al que tiene la misma letra? —preguntó Naruto en un susurró después de haberse recompuesto de la amenaza del Uchiha.

—No —murmuró—. Pero estoy seguro que es de nuestro grado, si no es de este salón será de la otra clase.

—¿Por qué estás seguro que fue de nuestro grado?

—Solo dos clases fueron al viaje, ambas del mismo grado. Es obvio.

Naruto asintió levemente. —Entonces… —se vio interrumpido por el sonido insistente del celular—. Un segundo —le dijo a Sasuke mientras tomaba su celular. Primero vio el número, su cara cambio drásticamente y mostró una preocupación extraña. Esta reacción no fue ajena a Sasuke que miraba atentamente los movimientos de su compañero.

—¿Hola? —contestó el rubio con un deje de preocupación en la voz.

Su cara cambiaba a todas las expresiones mientras por la otra línea decían quien sabe que. Entre enfado, preocupación e inquietud; pero la más destaca fue la tristeza que le crispó el rostro. Justo después dijo una sola palabra. —Sí —colgó y sin esperar nada más tomo sus cosas para en seguida salir corriendo del salón de clases. Sasuke lo siguió pero el rubio no se percato de nada, salió por la puerta principal del instituto, de un salto pasó la reja y se fue corriendo dejando a Sasuke bastante confundido.

¿Qué había pasado?

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Al día siguiente Naruto no fue al instituto.

Sasuke intentó llamarlo, pero nada. No cogía el celular, sonaba y sonaba pero nadie lo contestaba. No sabía cómo contactar con el chico, parecía que se lo había comido la tierra en cuestión de unas pocas horas. Pensando en posibilidades de lo que pudo haber pasado Sasuke casi ni durmió. Pensando descubrió que no conocía nada del rubio, nada, el rubio conocía varias cosas del él, y a duras penas Sasuke conocía partes de una historia a la que todavía no le encontraba mucha coherencia.

Al final Sasuke no se dio ni por enterado que habían hecho ese día en las clases, se vio concentrado en mil cosas menos en las aburridas clases de física. Cuando menos se lo pensó todos recogían sus cosas para salir. Aquel día nadie se le había acercado ni para respirar cerca de él; todos sus compañeros de clase le habían cogido un miedo especial luego de la amenaza del día anterior. Por suerte ese día no le gastaron ninguna broma, pero eso no había quitado las risitas que lanzaban al verlo, más que herirlo lo ponían furioso.

Esperó a que todos salieran del salón, justo después sacó aquella nota de uno de sus bolsillos y comenzó a hacer el sondeo de nuevo, solo que esta vez sacaba algún cuaderno, lo revisaba y después lo dejaba en el mismo lugar donde lo había encontrado. De nuevo no encontró nada, por ello decidió revisar la otra clase, de seguro allí estaría el culpable.

Caminó por el pasillo unos cuantos metros y se encontró en la puerta de la otra clase, entró lentamente cuidando que nadie lo viese entrar allí.

—Sasuke-kun —dijo una voz un poco chillona.

Sasuke giró lentamente para encontrarse a Karin sentada en una silla apartada de las otras, se encontraba sola con un libro en las manos. —¿Qué haces acá?

—En mi casa no es agradable leer, procuro mantenerme lo más alejada posible —esperó unos segundos—. ¿Y tú qué haces acá? No es tu clase…

—Ya lo sé, pero necesito encontrar a ese maldito.

Karin dedujo las cosas rápidamente. —Me entere de lo que paso ayer, de seguro quieres venganza.

—No sé si venganza, pero quiero encontrarlo o encontrarla. Con un Uchiha no se juega sin consecuencias.

Karin sonrió. —Te ayudaré.

—¿En serio?

—Sí —en seguida dejó el libro a un lado y comenzó a sacar cuadernos a sabiendas de lo que quería hacer Sasuke. Y aunque casi nadie sabía la existencia de aquel papel Karin se había enterado, después de todo ella era invisible para la mayoría, pudo ver como Naruto y Sasuke encontraban ese papel el día anterior, le dio curiosidad lo que tenia escrito y una vez los chicos habían salido del salón había tomado el papel en sus manos, lo leyó y de inmediato volvió a dejarlo en su lugar.

—Muéstrame el papel —ordenó la pelirroja, al principio Sasuke la miró sorprendido pero después le paso la pequeña nota. Karin comenzó a comparar las letras pero ninguna coincidía. Por otro lado Sasuke ya sabía de memoria como era la letra por lo cual comenzó a mirar por su cuenta.

—Esta se parece —anunció Karin. Sasuke se acercó y tomó el cuaderno que le ofrecía Karin junto a la nota.

—Sí, se parece —aceptó—. Pero no es totalmente igual, digamos que por ahora tengo un sospechoso –sonrió satisfecho mientras pasaba las hojas para encontrar el nombre del susodicho.

Frunció el seño.

Como no, aquella persona no era nadie más que el maldito Idate.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

El día siguiente Sasuke llegó más temprano de lo habitual al instituto, aunque habían varios estudiantes a las afueras del establecimiento aun no habían abierto las puertas, por lo cual el pelinegro no tuvo más remedio que esperar recostado contra una pared.

La razón de que hubiese llegado temprano esa mañana no era muy compleja, sus pensamientos no lo dejaban dormir, entonces, frustrado y sin más remedio se había alistado temprano y había salido de la gran casa Uchiha aun más temprano de lo acostumbrado.

Sonrió al notar como venia cierto rubio, parece que Naruto, al igual que él, ese día había llegado especialmente temprano al instituto. Su andar era realmente lento, tal vez estaba cansado, pero por nada se iba a librar de dar una explicación a su ausencia el día anterior.

—Dobe —dijo a modo de saludo cuando Naruto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

El chico volteó, lo miró, le sonrió levemente y siguió caminando. Su andar aun era lento por lo que a Sasuke no le tomó nada de tiempo alcanzarlo. —¿Qué pasa?

—Nada —respondió el chico mirando fijamente al suelo.

—¿Seguro? —perspicazmente Sasuke comenzaba a sospechar que algo no andaba bien.

Naruto se dio cuenta que si seguía en esa actitud Sasuke comenzaría a hacer preguntas molestas, por ello puso su mejor sonrisa. —No pasa nada, en serio. Ayer no dormí bien, estoy cansado.

—A todo esto, ¿Por qué faltaste ayer?

—Tenía asuntos que resolver con mi padre —sonrió sinceramente. O al menos eso parecía.

—Creo que descubrí quien fue el de la nota y él de la foto —mencionó Sasuke cambiando de tema.

—¿Quién? —preguntó interesado el rubio.

—¿Quién crees? —esperó—. Nadie más que Idate.

—Era de esperarse. ¿Lo confrontaste?

—No, estoy casi seguro que fue él, pero quiero darle tiempo a redimirse —caminaron hacia la entrada del instituto; un hombre mayor se acercaba con las llaves, entonces la mayoría de los que estaban cerca se levantaron y al igual que ambos chicos caminaron hasta la puerta. Aquel hombre mayor se movía lentamente, moviéndose a la vez que calculaba todo a su alrededor.

—En el momento en que confirme que fue él le daré un golpe en el estomago —prosiguió Sasuke con un tono divertido en la voz—. Así —dijo al momento en que le daba un golpe a Naruto en el estomago, este se estremeció encogiéndose hacia adelante y soltó un quejido de dolor totalmente audible—. Lo siento —se apresuró a disculparse al notar como Naruto prácticamente se retorcía de dolor y aguantaba la respiración en un intento de hacer que pasara.

El hombre abrió la puerta, todos los estudiantes se movieron rápidamente al interior el instituto, felices de poder estar bajo techo; después de todo afuera hacia bastante frio.

—Descuida, no me duele —afirmó el rubio, se irguió casi inmediatamente y caminó rápidamente para entrar totalmente al instituto. Sasuke se apresuró a alcanzarlo, de nuevo no fue difícil. Naruto permanecía inmóvil en la puerta, no se movía, no respiraba. El pelinegro vio de inmediato lo que pasaba.

Primero una nota, luego una foto, ahora… ahora se las habían arreglado para poner posters por todas las paredes, pero no era la misma foto. Era una foto del beso que se dieron en el bosque, se suponía que no había nadie allí y ahora, ¿una foto? Cada cartel tenia las mismas palabras que los anteriores _"Son unos maricas"_, una frase que llenaba la mayoría del pasillo. Sasuke suspiró, sondeo el lugar para ver a Idate sonriendo en una esquina, no había duda, era él.

Uchiha tomó a Seichi de la mano y lo arrastró hasta el salón de clase, Naruto se veía sorprendido pero más allá no. —Es Idate —afirmó.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Naruto mientras caminaba a su asiento.

—Totalmente.

—¿Cómo consiguió la foto del bosque?

—Ese día, cuando comenzamos a escuchar ruidos, provenían de diferentes direcciones, uno de esos ruidos resulto ser Karin, el otro sin duda era Idate que se escabulló y tomó la foto cuando no nos dimos cuenta, de seguro paso lo mismo en la noche del Vodka.

—¿Entonces qué haremos?

—Déjalo con su diversión infantil y patética, a nosotros no nos afecta.

—Sí, tienes razón. Que haga lo que quiera —el rubio sonrió y Sasuke le devolvió la sonrisa sin percatarse que el mismísimo Idate escuchaba la conversación.

—¿infantil? —se preguntó a sí mismo el chico pegado a la puerta del salón—. Ya veremos lo que es infantil.

Después de lo que habían acordado Sasuke y Naruto, las cosas se calmaron un poco. Sasuke no tenía esa mirada asesina por lo cual nadie estaba tenso en el salón de clase, el pelinegro Uchiha había decidido divertirse con la situación que estaba aconteciendo, esperaría a ver que más hacia Idate, esa diversión infantil, intentando dañarlo así. Todo eso solo podía causarle gracia a Sasuke.

Así el día paso bastante rápido, las clases se hicieron rápidas e incluso divertidas. Pero, la última clase que tenían, justo antes de poder ser libres fue literatura, y Jiraiya había llegado feliz diciendo que quedaba poco tiempo para que tuvieran que presentar el libro que les había puesto a leer. Eso marcó en Naruto y en Sasuke toda una muerte lenta, se agotaba el tiempo y ellos no habían hecho nada.

Por ello ahora caminaban juntos hacia la casa Uchiha para ver cómo se las arreglaban para presentar el proyecto.

—No es como si hubiera recordado que tenía que leer ese libro —se excusaba Naruto.

—Lo sé, ahora tenemos que leerlo y pensar como lo vamos a presentar en tiempo record.

—Trabajaremos duro hoy.

—Seguro —aceptó Sasuke. Caminaban por una calle bastante silenciosa, aunque a la vez era algo pasiva, tranquilizante. Iban en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos; no vieron lo que estaba por llegar.

Al otro lado de la calle, un hombre de sonrisa ladeada señalo al par de estudiantes que iban caminando para después hacer una seña que indicaba que era hora, que fueran.

Los hombres corrieron y atravesaron la calle en tiempo record. Para Naruto y Sasuke de la nada aparecieron cinco sujetos que de un empujón los llevaron a un callejón cercano, tres acorralaron a Naruto y dos a Sasuke. Al principio Sasuke no supo que pasaba, se sintió desorientado.

—¿Qué quieren? —preguntó mientras era presionado contra la pared.

—Solo venimos a hacer un trabajillo —respondió uno de los sujetos con voz dura y algo relajada.

Por la mente de Sasuke pasaron mil cosas, ¿por qué esos sujetos estaban ahí?, ¿Qué querían?, una idea descabellada pasó por su mente. Aunque, no era la primera vez que pasaba. —¿T-Tiene que ver con mi apellido? —preguntó Sasuke forzando la voz, por la posición en la que lo tenían esos sujetos no podía respirar bien y comenzaba a ahogarse.

—Ni sé cuál es tu apellido, niño —respondió otro—. Le hacemos un favor a un amigo.

—¡Idate! —afirmó Naruto desde su lugar. Los cinco sujetos asintieron.

—Por lo menos no son idiotas. Pero ahora a lo nuestro.

Sin esperar ninguna otra palabra los sujetos comenzaron su labor. Por un lado estaba Sasuke, acorralado por dos hombres, uno de ellos lo sostuvo por los hombros y el otro empezó a repartir golpes por todos lados, el abdomen, la cara, el cuello, los brazos, inclusive patadas en sus piernas. Al principio él seguía sintiéndose perdido con la situación que pasaba en ese mismo instante, ¿Idate?, maldito cobarde. Aun así un Uchiha no es tan débil, se soltó fácilmente del sujeto que lo sostenía y le dio un puño directo a la cara al otro, su intención era decirle a Naruto que salieran corriendo. Pero una vez estuvo libre y giró vio algo que no le gusto para nada…

En el suelo, yacía Naruto totalmente indefenso mientras tres hombres le pegaban, se veía pálido y unas pequeñas gotas de sudor caían por su frente. Quedarse quieto fue su gran error, en menos de nada los dos hombres lo habían vuelto a acorralar otra vez, ahora tirándolo al suelo para poder pegarle una mejor paliza.

Golpes y más golpes.

Parecía una lluvia sin fin, una lluvia que traía consigo un dolor lacerante, punzante.

Quien sabe cuando tiempo paso, inclusive Sasuke creyó comenzar a perder la conciencia, todo le daba vueltas. Los hombres pararon.

—Idate-san dijo que fuéramos más contra el rubio ya que sabia defensa personal, vaya estafa —comentó uno.

—Mejor vámonos, podría llegar la policía.

Así los cinco hombres desaparecieron como llegaron, sin dejar rastro. Sasuke se medio levantó, lo suficiente para ver al rubio botado, no se movía, de seguro estaba inconsciente. Se arrastro hasta él, cuando llego vio como estaba de destruido, su camisa, llena de sangre, ese color rojo resaltaba a la perfección con la camisa blanca, parecía que Naruto tenía más heridas que Sasuke. El gran charco de sangre debajo de su cuerpo dormido lo decía.

Con el dolor en todo el cuerpo Sasuke se levantó a la vez que apoyaba al rubio inconsciente en su hombro izquierdo. Lo arrastró hasta fuera del callejón donde por lo visto no pasaba ni un alma. Definitivamente no podría llegar a su casa en esas condiciones. En el lado izquierdo apoyado bastamente Naruto, y en la mano derecha las mochilas de ambos.

Pero de una manera muy irónica la suerte estaba de su lado. En ese momento un taxi giraba por la calle hacia ellos, de manera pesada Sasuke lo paró. El hombre, al ver las pintas de ambos chicos se preocupo y los dejo subir rápidamente al taxi.

—¿Al hospital? —preguntó el hombre.

—No —dijo firmemente, le dio la dirección de la casa Uchiha y después se acomodo en la orilla del asiento, apoyando la cabeza de Naruto en sus piernas.

Mientras comenzaba el recorrido el taxista los miraba por el retrovisor, su vista era preocupada. —¿Los robaron? —preguntó. Pero Sasuke se negó a responder, miró al taxista con ojos duros; aun bajo esa abundancia de sangre el Uchiha permanecía inmune, elegante; su respiración era rápida, producto de los múltiples golpes en las costillas, pero le daba toda la apariencia de chico malo. De súper héroe. El hombre se había rendido a las preguntas, una preocupación estúpida pasó por su mente; le preocupaba que el asiento de atrás del auto quedase lleno de manchas de sangre, eso no sería nada beneficioso.

No demoraron en llegar a la casa Uchiha, Sasuke se alegró por primera vez de que estuviera sola, no soportaría darle explicaciones a Mikoto. Antes de salir del taxi le dejo una considerable suma de dinero al conductor, el sujeto solo sonrió; no le importaba la vida de esas personas; solo el dinero. Con bastante esfuerzo Sasuke sacó a Naruto del taxi, después entró a la casa, botó las mochilas donde mejor pudo y subió al rubio a cuestas hasta su habitación y allí lo dejo, medio moribundo en su cama.

Corrió al baño de donde saco un botiquín, en seguida volvió y comenzó de inmediato a curar las heridas de la cara de su amigo. No eran tantas, solo una en la parte superior del labio y otra en la frente, fueron fáciles de curar con un poco de desinfectante, el resto solo eran golpes, claro, de seguro tomarían un tono moráceo pronto, ¿pero por qué tanta sangre?

Temiendo lo peor desabrochó la camisa, en el transcurso sus manos quedaron embarradas de sangre, Sasuke se asustó. Pero era imposible, ninguno de esos hombres llevaba algo que pudiera cortar, se detuvo en medio de la tarea y miró hacia la pared de la habitación, tenía miedo de descubrir algo que no quisiera. Pero no podía ser cobarde en semejante situación, su amigo necesitaba su ayuda, lo que él podía hacer era brindársela; esperar que no hiciera lo incorrecto. Por ello se apresuró a desabrochar los últimos botones, pero, lo que encontró no fue una herida hecha minutos atrás. El pecho de Naruto estaba vendado, como si se hubiese ocasionado esa herida ya hace tiempo, y ya se la hubieran curado, pero la venda estaba llena de sangre.

Con unas tijeras que no cortaban bien intentó cortar las vendas, tomó más trabajo de lo esperado y eso le frustraba, aunque no quería saber lo que encontraría debajo de las vendas a la vez quería saberlo con todas sus fuerzas. Cuando por fin las vendas cedieron terminó de cortar y vio la herida. Era algo repugnante; era un corte que atravesaba de lado a lado la zona del vientre, estaba bastamente cosido, definitivamente ya había recibido tratamiento médico, aun así, esa herida definitivamente no había sido hecha por unos delincuentes. Aquel corte llevaba la precisión de un cirujano.

—¿Qué te pasó? —preguntó Sasuke en un susurro que no respondieron.

Pero siguiendo con los primeros auxilios, Sasuke procedió a limpiar la sangre del vientre del rubio. No tardo mucho, pero como no podía ponerle vendas sin necesidad de incomodarlo optó por ponerle unos parches que protegieran la herida.

Pronto se sintió agotado, hasta ese instante notó los estragos de su cuerpo, le entró un sueño inmenso. Por eso sin pensarlo mucho se recostó junto al rubio quedando dormido en el instante.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Sasuke volvió en sí por las suaves caricias que sentía sobre su piel, se sentía demasiado bien por lo cual no quiso abrir los ojos, prefirió quedarse en aquel mundo de sueños por un rato más. A la expectativa de que otra caricia llegara a su piel; no pasó mucho para que sucediera. Sintió algo frio en su piel, le molestó pero aun no quiso abrir los ojos. Esperó de nuevo otra caricia pero esta nunca llegó, se sintió desilusionado y no tuvo más remedio que abrir los ojos.

En cuanto los abrió otra caricia llego a su cara, frente a él se hallaba Naruto pasando cuidadosamente crema sobre la piel de Sasuke. Al notar que el pelinegro tenía los ojos abiertos le sonrió encantadoramente. —Casi no despiertas —afirmó.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó confundido.

—Más de las 10 de la noche. Creo que ni tu mamá ni tu hermano han llegado.

—No importa, suele ser así —hizo ademán para levantarse pero el rubio se lo impidió.

—Quédate quieto, te debe estar doliendo todo.

Sasuke asintió pausadamente mientras volvía a recostarse; comenzó a centrarse en la situación que vivía, primero se alegró de que el rubio estuviera despierto, después se apenó al notar que ese mismo rubio estaba curando sus heridas, el botiquín abierto a su lado lo confirmaba. —¿Tú…? —preguntó Sasuke sin terminar la pregunta.

—Cuando me desperté me encuentro con un dormido Sasuke a mi lado, totalmente ensangrentado y sus heridas infectándose poco a poco; luego me fijo en que mis heridas ya están curadas. Tenía que retribuirlo por ello me arme de valor para salir de la habitación para poder buscar agua caliente y poder curarte de manera adecuada —relató restándole importancia.

En eso, de repente a Sasuke lo atacó una duda. La herida en el abdomen de Naruto. Aquella era una pregunta sin resolver pero decidió no preguntar nada, estaba completamente seguro que Naruto no le diría la respuesta a aquel interrogante. Lo dejaría para después.

—Pero más importante que eso —habló Sasuke—. Esto definitivamente ya fue demasiado.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

El instituto estaba en silencio sepulcral, nadie se atrevía a hablar. Antes de que comenzaran las clases, todos estaban en el pasillo molestando y riéndose de cosas sin importancia, pero en eso había llegado Sasuke, totalmente golpeado, había derribado a Idate de un solo golpe y ahora se encontraba sobre él, mirándolo, incitándolo a que se dignara a decir algo. Pero el chico callaba como todo un cobarde, justo detrás de él se encontraba Naruto que miraba asombrado la escena, también tenía varios golpes, pero lo que más lo hacía resaltar era que no llevaba el uniforme del instituto. Llevaba un Jean algo ajustado más una camisa negra que de seguro Sasuke le había prestado.

—¡¿No vas a hablar?! —gritó Sasuke, su mirada era fría, tormentosa y sobretodo furiosa. Naruto no hacía nada por detenerlo, él también estaba de acuerdo, aquello ya había sido demasiado.

—No tengo que darle explicaciones a un marica —dijo Idate en tono denigrante.

Las risas no se hicieron esperar. Aunque a muchos les aterrara Sasuke, y aunque le tuviesen gran respeto no podían evitar reírse ante aquello; ponían a prueba la valía de Sasuke llamándole marica en frente de todos; lo hacían poco Uchiha, con aquel hombre no tenía el derecho de llevar el apellido Uchiha, hería su orgullo en su punto más débil. —Retráctate —le dijo Sasuke.

—No tengo por qué —dijo riéndose—. Marica —afirmó para colmar la situación.

En eso los estudiantes rieron aun más, en una subida de adrenalina comenzaron a corear una sola palabra. —_Marica, marica, marica _—así, todos reían, se sentían de maravilla. Se burlaban y les gustaba, miraban con desprecio al marica que tenían en frente y murmuraban a su espalda. De nada le valía ser Uchiha si no era hombre, de nada le valía ser el heredero si no podía tomar su cargo como todo un ejecutivo, siempre seria marica.

Sasuke no se controló más y comenzó a repartir golpes por toda la cara de Idate, que comenzaba a preocuparse de lo que le pudiera hacer el demente Uchiha. Dio golpes, todos a la cara, quería dejar marcado en ese sujeto lo que había hecho, sentía rabia, sentía su orgullo herido. No, marica no es la palabra correcta, eso había dicho Mikoto.

De repente varios recuerdos de su infancia se agolparon en su mente, todos recuerdos con _su_ Naruto, ¿era tan difícil aceptarlo?, Namikaze Naruto también era hombre, eso no importó, el tiempo que había pasado con él había sido el más feliz. Eso le rabió aun más, aquellas personas también consideraban un error lo que había pasado con _su_ Naruto. —Sasuke, ya basta —susurró Seichi Naruto a su espalda.

Pero Sasuke no paró.

Siguió dando golpes hasta que sus puños dolieron, hasta que sintió que su orgullo se redimía, hasta que vio que aquellas personas cambiaban su mirada, hasta que sintió que nadie veía como un error a Namikaze Naruto. Las personas que antes habían reído ahora se arrepentían, y comenzaban a comprender que Sasuke no era menos hombre. Unos le tomaban temor y otros le tomaban respeto.

Cuando se agotó, soltó a Idate, este cayó al suelo inconsciente, en seguida Sasuke se levantó y miró a todos los presentes. —No me gusta ensuciarme las manos —comentó mientras se limpiaba los restos de sangre de sus manos—. Pero esto es para que vean que no soy marica —de improviso giró hacia Naruto y le plantó un beso, solo dejaron sus labios juntos, no se movieron. Casi parecía falso, aun así todos se sorprendieron, algunas chicas incluso suspiraron. Sasuke se separó del rubio que lo miraba entre confundido y feliz—. Soy gay —concluyó con voz firme.

* * *

**_Escribí unas 37 mil palabras para llegar a la conclusión de este capitulo (A que estuvo genial, no?)... -No soy marica, soy gay. -  
_**

**_Me tardé poquito en hacer este capitulo, pero ya entre a estudiar de nuevo. w.w ... Pero no importa, me sacaré mi tiempo para escribir. Pero bueno, al capitulo.  
_**

**_¿Qué dicen de la herida en el abdomen de Naruto?, esa situacion tan misteriosa que se dio en casa de Naruto al llegar del viaje. w.w ... Es bizarro. Pero ya veran como varias cosas se descubren en el transcurso de los dos siguientes capitulos. Incluso ya tengo el titulo del siguiente Cap, sera "Aprendiz", se que no dice mucho pero de seguro levanta sospechas o algo así xdd.  
_**

**_Ay, esos dos ahora ya estan más juntos, y se la pasan besandose xdd... Es genial que hagan eso y aun así su "relacion" aun no tenga una etiqueta en especifico (Las etiquetas lo dañan todo) ...  
_**

**_Y no crean que Gaara, Temari y Kankurō ya salieron de escena, solo estaran en pausa e.e ... Bueno, se vendran cosas buenas.  
_**

**_Sin más, gracias por leer toda esta nota de autora xd, por leer la historia y por dejar Rr... Buuueno, los lectores que solo leen podrian dejar un Rr xdd, no es mucho pedir e.e ...  
_**

**_Ciao.  
_**

**_Pd. Ayer estaba revisando unos Fics de FF, me di cuenta que este Fic no tiene los comentarios que merece, entonces le hare un poco de publicidad gratuita xd (No creo que le moleste a nadie, verdad?), bueno, Recomendacion del día lean "Metallic Lifes" de Iternal Darkness. Es buena, la trama es atrapadora n.n ..._**


	7. Aprendiz

Hace mucho tiempo que estaba separado de _su _Naruto aunque aún no se hacía a la idea sabía que Namikaze Naruto se había ido hace tiempo; entonces, ¿Qué clase de broma le jugaba el destino poniendo frente a él a un tal Seichi Naruto de las mismas complexiones físicas? Sin duda lo que quería el destino era burlarse de él por qué… el todavía amaba a Namikaze Naruto.

* * *

_Autor: PauYh796_

_Rating: T por futuros lemmons_

_Numero de palabras del capítulo sin notas: 8.715  
_

* * *

**_Aprendiz. _**

El silencio sepulcral que se apoderaba de esa clase en específico era irrompible. Todos los estudiantes sentían la amenaza a sus espaldas; la mirada que lanzaba Sasuke todo el tiempo era de temer. Tal parecía que todo el peso de un Uchiha había caído sobre la espalda de más de uno, y a pesar de esto muchos le tenían más respeto ahora, inclusive había unos que se pasaban y reverenciaban al pelinegro en cuanto pasaba. Para más colmo cuando esto último sucedía Sasuke solo los miraba por el hombro y continuaba su andar. Así llego Junio, Sasuke por fin se vio librado de ese escabroso mes y de nuevo sonrió complacido.

Las cosas se habían calmado, ya no había bromas pesadas, ni días tenebrosos, ni personas misteriosas, ni heridas sin razón. Aparentemente, aquella herida en el abdomen de Naruto no era más que un descuido por parte de este, aquella excusa no había convencido en lo más mínimo a Sasuke pero de nuevo lo dejo pasar. Pues él había prometido esperar a que el rubio estuviera dispuesto a hablar; por ello, en vez de presionarlo, ha estado intentando ayudarlo indirectamente, nadie sabe muy bien de qué manera pero de alguna forma Sasuke estaba poniendo su mayor esfuerzo en eso. Pero como lo dicho, indirectamente decidieron dejar esos temas para después, se concentraban en tener una vida de adolescente de lo más normal; molestar entre clases, no hacer tareas, intentar hacer trampa en algún examen.

Claro que todo esto era fingido; tenían temas densos por resolver, sabían que no podrían quedarse toda la vida jugando al estudiante, por parte de Sasuke, él había tendido que crecer muy rápido, tantas cosas pasaron en tan poco tiempo que ocasiono que el pequeño tuviese que pensar como adulto, que tuviese que controlarse cuando lo que más quería era llorar hasta quedar seco. Más de uno pensaba que Sasuke había perdido su infancia, más de uno se culpaba de ello. Después de la muerte de Fugaku Uchiha, la mayoría de los pertenecientes a esta familia de antigüedad se habían dispersado por el mundo, dejando atrás el dolor de perder a su líder. Sin más noticias de casi todos, el clan quedo reducido a Itachi, Mikoto y Sasuke; dos los primeros se han encargado todos estos años de la imagen de la familia ante la sociedad, manteniendo un tanto escondido a Sasuke. Esto último en un intento de conservar la adolescencia del joven; si no pudieron conservar su infancia, tenían que proteger su adolescencia.

Y todo eso Sasuke lo sabía, por eso añoraba heredar rápido la multinacional; porque en el momento en que lo hiciera haría que tanto Itachi como Mikoto dejaran de preocuparse. Itachi aun era joven, en plenos 26 años aun podía recuperar los sueños que había dejado atrás diez años antes.

Estos pensamientos inundaban la cabeza del pelinegro mientras yacía recostado en el césped, en medio del bosque, sintiendo de nuevo esa extraña brisa.

—En dos meses estaré a un año de poder cumplirlo —susurró en medio de la pasividad. Pensaba en su cumpleaños que se acercaba, aquel 23 de julio cumpliría diecisiete años y estaría aun más cerca de cumplir 18, nada de universidades, nada de seguir estudiando al acabar el instituto. Aprendería todo de forma empírica, todo se basaría en la experiencia. _"Si Itachi pudo, yo también",_ era el pensamiento de Sasuke; no desperdiciaría cinco años estudiando en una universidad.

—Se me ocurrió algo raro —dijo al viento—. Podría ser que mi Naru-chan este acá, que me escuche, y sobretodo que me cuide; él dijo que estaríamos juntos, y él no romperá una promesa —afirmó. En realidad esperaba que esa brisa lo envolviera, pero nada paso. De repente sintió como si enloqueciera, _no de nuevo_, pensó.

Sacudió la cabeza, alejando los pensamientos, se rió de sí mismo y en seguida cerró los ojos lentamente. Dejándose llevar por el sueño.

Mientras dormía imágenes se acumularon en su mente, al principio parecían no tener significado alguno. Sasuke se encontraba en una semiinconsciencia; estaba consciente de su cuerpo, de su mente y su respiración, aun así no se movía, no tenía la suficiente fuerza como para imponerse a sus pensamientos, aparte de ello la curiosidad por saber de que se trataban aquellas imágenes se instaló en su mente.

Pronto reconoció unas imágenes, eran recuerdos —como siempre—, Sasuke sabía que aquellas imágenes eran recuerdos con _su_ Naruto, pero había algo raro, en estas imágenes no podía divisar a su amigo, solo se veía a él mismo, como sonreía, como lloraba… Como sentía. ¿Qué le estaban queriendo decir?, ¿Le estaban repitiendo como se había deshecho de la mayoría de sus sentimientos?; todos podemos fingir ser felices, podemos fingir reír… Pero si la verdad es otra, no hay nada que pueda cambiarla; si eres infeliz, eres infeliz. Se puede disfrazar un objeto pero nunca dejara de ser lo que es. Y Sasuke es la prueba viviente de lo que causa esconder los sentimientos, te sientes impotente y sabes que no puedes decir nada, puesto que esos sentimientos no existen, tienes que callarte y aguantar el dolor. Es así de simple y así de doloroso.

Pero, ¿Por qué Sasuke estaba viendo eso?, estaba reviviendo aquellos años en los que fue feliz, en los que una sonrisa siempre adornaba su rostro, y sobre todo era aquella época que había pasado con la familia Namikaze, aquel niño que era lo que más importaba. Sonrió mentalmente mientras seguía viendo aquellas imágenes, tantas travesuras y tantas cosas que habían vivido juntos, como no tenían miedo de expresar que estaban mejor con el otro, de hacer algo tan inocente y tan significativo como dormir juntos para poder dormir en paz, apoyarse cuando estaban mal. Pero de repente las imágenes cesaron, no hubo nada. En completa oscuridad Sasuke seguía en el mismo letargo, era consciente pero no se movía; a la espera de que algo más apareciera, algo que lo hiciera recordar aquellos buenos tiempos.

Pero no fue así.

Las imágenes volvieron a aparecer, sí, pero no era lo mismo. Esta vez, comenzando por el funeral de Fugaku Uchiha, siguiendo por el intento de suicidio, por la depresión, para terminar en ese día, se veía fragmentado, pero Sasuke conocía muy bien aquello, la sangre y los gritos. —¡Atropellaron a dos niños! —había gritado alguien desesperado. Sasuke estaba perfectamente consciente, pero Naruto… él acababa de morir en brazos de aquel que había amado y de aquel al que había proclamado su novio. Llegó una ambulancia, muchos paramédicos los rodearon, y tomaron a Sasuke por los hombros, dispuestos a levantarlo, pero él se negaba a separarse de Namikaze Naruto, pataleaba y gritaba para que lo dejaran quedarse junto a su amigo, pero todas estas suplicas fueron ignoradas por un paramédico que rápidamente se lo llevo al interior de la ambulancia, allí lo reviso bajo los ruegos del pelinegro; afuera de la ambulancia pudo divisar como un par de paramédicos levantaban al rubio, lo subían a una camilla, justo después lo habían tapado completamente con una sabana.

_Nunca llore más,_ pensó Sasuke mientras veía aquel recuerdo un poco dolido. _Lloré hasta quedarme sin lágrimas, aun así seguí sollozando; era pequeño pero sabía que era esa acción, no podía aceptarlo, no quería aceptarlo. En el hospital, cuando llego mi madre, no la mire, no la escuche, lloré como mejor pude. Me dolía, quería devolver el tiempo, ¿Por qué quede con un golpe en la cabeza?, ¿Por qué solo eso?... Un golpe en mi cabeza a costa de la vida de mi Naru-chan; me dan ganas de llorar de solo pensarlo. Recuerdo como el doctor le decía a mi madre lo que había pasado. Ella también lloro, Naruto se había convertido en otro hijo para ella, y de la nada se lo habían arrebatado. Mikoto se encargo de llamar a Minato-san… Me escondí en cuanto lo vi llegar, seguía llorando. Me dolía como nunca, Minato soltaba gruesas lágrimas; nunca lo había visto llorar… Él era fuerte, un hombre que no lloraba. Verlo allí, aferrándose a una columna para no caer, llorando, desesperado, rogaba al cielo porque fuese una mentira, yo rogaba; quería que Naruto viniera a verme, que me preguntara si estaba bien, y después que exagerara mi situación, creyéndose que el golpe de mi cabeza me iba a causar la muerte. Como deseaba que hubiese sido así… Quería morir, quería revertirlo. Esto no fue un accidente, fue un ataque, un ataque que iba dirigido a mí, uno al cual Naruto se interpuso. Él no debía morir, el que debió morir allí debí ser yo. Entonces, ¿por qué sigo respirando?... Tengo miedo, todos los días tengo miedo; miedo de no cumplir las expectativas que todos ponen en mí. Sé que tendré que encontrarme con Minato algún día, pero no he sabido nada de él en los últimos diez años ¿qué cara le pondré? ¿Cómo le diré que mate a su hijo?... él me odia, de seguro me odia. Sé que tengo que pedirle perdón a Minato, pero aun no me siento preparado. No quiero enfrentarme a la vida… Yo… _

—¡Sasuke! —sonó una voz a lo lejos. El aludido vio que aun seguía en medio del sueño, aun seguían esas espantosas imágenes, rodeándolo… consumiéndolo. Pero, esa voz…

—¡Sasuke! —volvieron a llamarlo.

Comenzó a sondear a su alrededor en busca de la voz, la encontró, pero no salía palabra de su boca, no podía. Sasuke volvió a virarse en busca de aquel llamado. Se topó con unos ojos azules. Miró sorprendido, esa sonrisa… Esas marcas. Sacudió un poco la cabeza, la sentía pesada, intentó ahuyentar aquella imagen, era solo una imagen. Pero no sirvió. Allí estaba, sonriéndole como si nada… un niño le sonreía desde lo bajo, sus ojos azules, y su sonrisa confiada.

Naruto Namikaze lo miraba sonriente.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Uchiha Itachi soltó los papeles que sostenía en sus manos sobre un escritorio de una amplia oficina. Posó su frente sobre la superficie fría de esta e intentó calmarse, aquel trabajo era estresante y cansado. De repente las cosas se habían puesto difíciles, diez años manejando la empresa limpiamente y ahora todo se tergiversaba. En este siglo no se puede confiar en nadie. De nuevo el Uchiha mayor tomó los papeles y los releyó.

Chistó audiblemente, se sobó las sienes como si con ello lograra aclarar su mente.

—Necesito volver a casa —afirmó en un arrebato de desesperación mientras tomaba rápidamente los papeles y salía a zancadas de la oficina.

El ascensor se demoraba demasiado, o al menos eso parecía para el chico, por ello bajó por las escaleras de emergencia, pronto llegó al sótano del edificio administrativo de la multinacional Uchiha. Allí solo había un auto, propietario: Itachi Uchiha. Un lujoso Audi reposaba en medio del sótano, era un poco tarde y ya todos se habían ido. A excepción del presidente.

Conduciendo como loco por las transitadas calles, como si la vía fuese solo de él llegó en poco tiempo a la gran casa Uchiha, donde entró rápidamente y comenzó a buscar a alguien que diera señales de vida. Encontró a Mikoto, sentada en un escritorio de alguna habitación, leyendo un libro tranquilamente, pero que al ver como Itachi llegaba totalmente agitado había dejado la actividad de lado y lo miró en busca de una explicación.

—¿Sasuke? —preguntó Itachi.

Mikoto negó. —De seguro esta en ese lugar… A veces me dan ganas de seguirlo para ver que tanto hace allá, se niega a darme alguna pista de donde puede estar —murmuró Mikoto distraída, no hablaba realmente para Itachi, hablaba para sí misma. Claramente Itachi también escuchó; de igual manera él se hacia la misma pregunta ¿cuál era el lugar perfecto para Sasuke?, siempre estaba allí, era su droga, su vicio. Un lugar que solo dos personas en la tierra habían conocido.

Pero dejando eso de lado Mikoto recordó como había vuelto Itachi. —¿Qué paso?; llegaste como si hubieras visto un fantasma.

—Algo así —mencionó Itachi mientras lanzaba varios papeles sobre el escritorio. Mikoto los tomó algo extrañada, leyó cada uno con una lentitud estresante, poco a poco sus expresiones cambiaban en diferentes sentimientos, pero solo uno perduro más que los otros. Sorpresa. Sorpresa total, ahora Mikoto veía a Itachi con los ojos bien abiertos.

—¿Quién lo hizo? —preguntó ella dejando los papeles lejos, donde no pudiera seguir viéndolos.

—No lo sé, pero esto está muy bien planeado. Debe ser algo que alguien tramo desde hace tiempo; un plan que solo podía comenzar en este momento.

—Ya no se puede confiar en nadie —se quejó ella, e Itachi asintió firmemente notando como Mikoto había concordado con lo que él había pensado minutos antes.

—Es hora —afirmó Itachi—. Esta situación no la planeábamos, pero debemos enfrentarla con todo.

Mikoto volteó la cabeza mostrando una expresión de indecisión. —Hubiese deseado darle a Sasuke más tiempo para aprovechar su adolescencia —susurró algo herida.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza intentando apartar las desastrosas imágenes; _Definitivamente estoy volviéndome loco,_ pensó el chico. Cerró los ojos pero cuando los volvió a abrir aquel niño aun lo miraba, ahora hacia un puchero. Sasuke repitió la acción, pero nada, no servía.

—¿Cuánto tiempo piensas hacer eso? —preguntó el niño, a lo cual Sasuke reaccionó dando un pequeño salto hacia atrás.

—Eres solo una alucinación; estoy soñando, solo eres un recuerdo —afirmó no muy convencido el pelinegro.

—¡Eso me insulta! —se quejó el niño. Sasuke lo miró, ese niño… Tenía la misma voz que el Naruto que recordaba, el mismo de su infancia; pero eso era totalmente imposible, solo una recreación de la mente del chico pelinegro, o al menos eso intentaba creerse, era imposible pero…

—¿En serio eres tú? —preguntó el Uchiha con la voz totalmente dudosa.

—¿Quién más? —el niño procedió a darle un golpe a Sasuke en el estómago. No dolió pero debido a esto Sasuke se tomó su tiempo en detallar al pequeño que tenía enfrente, era el mismo que recordaba, su baja estatura, cabello rubio, ojos azules y esas marcas que hacían que pareciera tener bigotes. Definitivamente aquel era _su_ Naruto. Al notar esto el pelinegro sonrió, tan sinceramente como nunca antes había hecho. De nuevo cerró los ojos, pero esta vez no por la primera razón por la que lo había hecho, esta vez intentaba creerse que en realidad eso estaba pasando. Y que en realidad tenía a Namikaze Naruto enfrente. Sonrió al ver que de nuevo ese niño no desaparecía de su campo de visión.

—¿Es real? —preguntó en voz baja.

—Es un sueño —Sasuke frunció el seño—. Pero totalmente real —concluyó el rubio.

—Pero no puedes ser más que un recuerdo.

—No es verdad, hace mucho te dije que siempre estaría contigo, es una promesa que nunca osaría romper; aun cuando la muerte nos separó siempre me quede contigo, todo este tiempo… Pero nunca había podido hablarte, necesitaba un punto de quiebre y por fin lo obtuve.

—¿Un punto de quiebre?

—Creo que cuando dejaras de auto convencerte de que yo ya no estaba podría volver. Lo hiciste en el momento en que comenzaste a hablar conmigo; eso nunca lo habías hecho. Aunque de seguro hubo algo más, solo que no sé qué —lo último lo dijo para sí mismo.

Sasuke lo pensó, y era verdad lo que le decían. Desde siempre él se había dedicado a ir al bosque y estar allí, nada más, nada menos; de nada servía hablar con el viento, pero después del viaje de la nada le habían dado ganas de contar todo. Y así lo hizo. Desde la escena en la habitación de Sasuke antes del viaje hasta el inocente beso que se habían dado mientras se despedían. También puso al aire todas las dudas que lo agobiaban; esa había sido la primera vez que sintió esa extraña brisa recorrerle el cuerpo. Parece que ese día aceptó que Namikaze Naruto aun seguía en su vida, y aunque hubiese muerto no se había ido.

Sin esperar más, y sin pedir permiso (no es como si lo necesitase), se aventó hacia el cuerpo del niño que lo miraba sin decir nada, ahora que Sasuke era más grande el pequeño cuerpo de un niño de seis años calaba perfectamente entre sus brazos, era un poco frágil pero eso a él no le importó, solo quería estrujarlo entre sus brazos, esa sensación seguía siendo la misma de hace diez años, esa calidez particular; sonrió escondiendo la cara en la clavícula del más pequeño. Por otro lado, el pequeño Naruto le abrazó levemente aunque sus pequeños brazos no alcanzaran para abrazar por completo a Sasuke.

Se separaron y se miraron unos segundos sonriendo.

Sasuke había quedado a la altura del rubio, se había sentado así logrando ver al niño a los ojos. Siguieron sonriendo, como si eso cumpliera todas las sonrisas que no pudieron haberse regalado en todo ese tiempo. Pero eso de repente cambio, Naruto quitó la sonrisa de su rostro y se lanzó hacia Sasuke dándole un leve golpe en la mejilla derecha, no dolió puesto que era un niño el que había propinado el golpe, aun así la intención seguía ahí.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó el rubio notablemente enfadado, no gritaba, hablaba.

—¿Por que qué?

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —preguntó de nuevo algo sentido esta vez—. Me prometiste que no estarías triste por mi culpa, pero mira lo que haces. ¿Por qué intentaste suicidarte? ¿Qué hubiera pasado con Mikoto-san? ¿Y con Ita-san? —le volteó la mirada para no tener que encarar al pelinegro. Sasuke se había quedado de piedra, quieto, no supo que responder, ¿cómo sabía que había pasado todo eso?, pero pronto recordó lo que le había dicho; _te dije que siempre estaría contigo,_ aquella promesa que no había roto, eso significaba que todo el tiempo él estuvo viéndolo, y que todo el tiempo Naruto nunca se despegó de Sasuke, sabía todo lo que había hecho.

—Perdóname —susurró algo destrozado.

—Lo que importa es que aun sigues vivo Sasu-chan —¿Hace cuanto tiempo que no oía esas palabras?, el típico _Sasu-chan_ de su Naruto había muerto con él, y Sasuke creyó que nunca oiría de nuevo esas palabras de la boca de su mejor amigo, aun así ahí estaban, dichas al aire, y con ese amor que solo _su_ Naruto podía brindarle. Sintió como sus ojos se aguaban pero las lágrimas no salían.

—He descubierto hace poco que debo seguir viviendo por todas las promesas que te hice —le dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

—Tiene que ser así, Sasu-chan, no me gustaba que fueras infeliz por mi culpa.

—Ese día… —comenzó a hablar a medio pregunta, pues a pesar de todo aun tenía muchas dudas con respecto a lo que había pasado en esa época. Dudas que de vez en cuando le daba miedo responder.

—Basta —interrumpió el niño—. Todo a su tiempo, no hagas preguntas de las cuales no quieres saber la respuesta.

Entonces de repente aquel universo de imágenes y fondos vacios se comenzó a desmoronar; eso incluía al pequeño niño que ahora comenzaba a volverse un poco borroso. Sasuke, al notar lo que estaba pasando se aterró, en un acto desesperado le tomó la mano fuertemente en un vano intento de que no se fuera.

—¡No te vayas! —gritó desesperado.

—Sasu-chan, prométeme que cumplirás todas las promesas que me hiciste —dijo con una sonrisa borrosa.

—Te lo prometo —murmuró con un nudo en la garganta. Con esa respuesta la imagen borrosa de Naruto Namikaze se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó por el cuello, se quedo así. Al fondo, las imágenes eran consumidas por una especie de agujero negro dejando todo en oscuridad; pronto fue el turno de el niño que ahora comenzaba a ser arrastrado lentamente hacia ese punto que estaba consumiendo ese mundo de recuerdos.

—Con respecto a tu pregunta —dijo Naruto mientras aun era arrastrado—. Sí, me muero de los celos cuando lo besas a él —lo dijo sonriendo, y Sasuke recordaba la pregunta que había hecho al volver del viaje_, __¿Estarías celoso de que me besara con otro aparte de ti?, _esa había sido la pregunta de Sasuke y ahora Naruto se la respondía. Le decía firmemente que estaba muerto de celos con que Sasuke besara a Seichi Naruto, y a Sasuke le gustaba eso. Por ello sonrió, pero ahora el niño ya no sonreía—. Recuerda algo Sasuke —prosiguió el niño; Sasuke frunció el seño sin quitar la sonrisa al notar como _su_ Naruto no lo llamaba como siempre—. Él no soy yo.

A Sasuke se le borró de inmediato la sonrisa, sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería, en pocas palabras le había dicho _"Seichi Naruto no es Namikaze Naruto"_. Todo se volvió oscuro y el sueño desapareció tan rápido como había llegado.

Sasuke se levantó de golpe en medio del bosque, ya había oscurecido y comenzaba a hacer frio. Había sido un sueño, uno real después de todo. Se sorprendió al notar como unas finas lágrimas caían por sus ojos. Si tenía que confiar en alguien ese era Namikaze Naruto, y si Namikaze Naruto decía algo no podía ser mentira; él había dicho lo que Sasuke ya sabía y en parte se negaba a creer.

Seichi Naruto no es Namikaze Naruto.

Aun así aun habían tantas similitudes entre ambos chicos, parecía absurdo pero Sasuke se negaba a creérselo, aparte de ello no pasó desapercibido para él el hecho de la semejanza para ambos en expresar la misma frase, _"No hagas preguntas de las cuales no quieres saber la respuesta",_ Seichi Naruto había dicho esa frase cuando Sasuke intentaba sonsacarle información de la razón del colapso nervioso sucedido en medio del viaje; ah, el viaje, parecía tan lejano en esos momentos, parecía que hubiese sucedido hace una eternidad, a pesar de que hubiese acabado hace pocos días.

Enfadado, se levantó, tomó sus cosas y salió corriendo en busca de la carretera. No tardó mucho, aun así creía que en ese instante no podría esconderse en ningún lugar, no tenía a donde ir, ni a donde correr.

De repente había perdido el rumbo.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Itachi saltó a la puerta al ver como Sasuke la atravesaba, pero este último no lo miró, no lo determino, siguió de largo en busca de llegar a su habitación lo antes posible. Objetivo que no logró por más que lo quisiera; en menos de nada Itachi ya lo había tomado del brazo e impedido que se fuera, lo estaba arrastrando hacia donde Mikoto aguardaba algo preocupada. Pero no logró llegar porque a medio camino Sasuke le había propinado una patada en la pierna y había huido como todo un cobarde.

Itachi al principio había quedado algo shockeado, pero se repuso rápidamente y avanzo con pasos largos hacia la habitación de Sasuke, el cual en medio de la desesperación había entrado pero olvidado cerrar con llave la puerta lo que permitió un fácil acceso para Itachi que llegó segundos después. Y que después de entrar había cerrado la puerta a sus espaldas mirando a Sasuke preocupado.

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? —preguntó al mayor detallando el aspecto de Sasuke. No tenía nada inusual; este escondía la cara contra las almohadas y le daba la espalda a Itachi. Pero al notar como alguien había invadido su espacio giro hacia la puerta donde el actual presidente aun aguardaba pacientemente a que Sasuke respondiera algo. Lo que fuese.

—No me pasa nada —respondió cortante.

—Normalmente cuando alguien dice eso le está pasando de todo —sonrió—. Aparte que el calmado Sasuke Uchiha me propine una patada es raro, y ya ves que aun me duele.

—No me pasa nada —repitió algo enfadado.

—Sasuke —lo llamó en tono de reprimenda.

Sasuke suspiró. —No es nada, solo confirme lo que ya sabía.

—¿Qué sabias?

—Me vas a regañar —afirmó divertido.

—Aun no tengo razones para hacerlo —le rebatió.

—De acuerdo —en seguida se sentó en la cama, Itachi mantuvo su lugar a la espera—. Hoy confirmé de manera definitiva que es totalmente imposible que Namikaze Naruto siga vivo, al mismo tiempo confirmé que Seichi Naruto es una persona totalmente ajena a Namikaze Naruto. Ya lo sabía pero una parte de mi se negaba a creerlo, y entenderlo de golpe me da rabia.

Itachi no dijo nada porque no era necesario, Sasuke ya sabía todo lo que tenía que saber, e Itachi solo estaba haciendo de un medio que escucha atentamente, de un desahogo. Pasaron unos minutos y Sasuke por fin se vio calmado. Entonces estaban en una calma relajante, se veían felices, claro que todo era solo fingido. No pasó mucho tiempo para que Itachi recordara la verdadera situación.

—Puede que no sea el mejor momento pero necesito que vengas conmigo —afirmó Itachi.

Primero Sasuke lo miró confundido y luego asintió levemente; se paró y siguió a su hermano mayor por los pasillos de la gran casa Uchiha hasta llegar al estudio donde Mikoto aun aguardaba resignadamente. Entraron y lo primero que Mikoto hizo fue sonreírle al pelinegro menor.

—Voy a dejarme de rodeos e iré al punto de una vez —afirmó Itachi totalmente serio—. Sasuke, vas a comenzar a trabajar en la empresa.

Sasuke abrió la boca y los ojos totalmente sorprendido. —P-Pero aun falta más de un año.

—Lo sé, pero estas a medio año de graduarte del instituto. Puedes estudiar por tu cuenta y a final de año ir y presentar los exámenes para poder graduarte.

—¿Pero no habíamos dicho que comenzaría a trabajar después de graduarme?

—Tienes que aprender cómo se maneja todo desde ya. No nos servirá solo medio año, y esperar a que cumplas dieciocho años no está entre los planes. Por ello desde la próxima semana comenzaras a trabajar conmigo, trabajaras a la par con la presidencia de la multinacional. Iras y vendrás conmigo, solo así podrás aprender todo lo que es necesario —esperó unos segundos—. En conclusión te convertirás en un aprendiz.

—¿Pero por qué la decisión tan apresurada?

—Vamos a necesitar toda la influencia de próximo heredero.

—¡Ya me perdí! —gritó Sasuke derrotado—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Sé que tengo que decírtelo pero no quiero.

—Nii-san —lo llamó.

—Muéstrale los papeles —propuso Mikoto entrando por primera vez en la conversación. Itachi asintió y tomó los papeles que aun permanecían sobre el escritorio, se los paso a Sasuke que de inmediato comenzó a leerlos. Primero no entendió nada de lo que estaba escrito allí, así que comenzó otra nueva lectura en busca del problema. Solo una palabra logró hacer que abriera los ojos sorprendido y que por fin diera con todo.

—¿Una demanda? —preguntó a ver si había entendido bien.

Itachi asintió. —Nos han puesto una denuncia por plagio, se nos acusa de robar las ideas de otra multinacional y que comenzáramos a venderlas bajo nuestra marca.

—¿Es verdad? —preguntó Sasuke realmente interesado.

—En parte sí; es algo muy viejo, hace más de diez años se creó este producto con otra multinacional, entonces se decidió vender el mismo producto bajo las dos marcas. Pero el producto vendió bien con nuestra marca mas no con la de ellos, a pesar de tener las mismas características la influencia pudo y vendimos más provocando que ellos tuvieran que descontinuar el producto. Aun más de diez años después del lanzamiento del producto todavía se vende y produce bajo el nombre Uchiha. Es totalmente ilógico que vengan a reclamar después de tanto tiempo —terminó Itachi algo frustrado.

—La multinacional Uchiha tiene mucha influencia, no debería ser problema ganar en una demanda de esta clase —dijo Sasuke viendo la solución obvia.

—Ojala fuese tan simple. Ellos tienen la misma o incluso más influencia.

—¿Pero quiénes son? —preguntó comenzando a preocuparse.

—Mira la marca de agua de los papeles.

Sasuke obedeció y bajo la luz buscó la marca de agua. Tragó en seco al verla, de alguna manera sintió que el mundo se desvanecía a su alrededor y pronuncio: —Multinacional Namikaze —dejó caer sus brazos a cada lado aun sosteniendo los papeles—. ¿Quién impuso la demanda?, debe ser el jefe del departamento de producción. Pero si supieran que los presidentes de ambas multinacionales hacían los negocios juntos, yo creo que alguien se va a meter en problemas cuando la presidencia de la multinacional Namikaze sepa que alguien puso una denuncia en contra de la compañía que fue su aliada por tanto tiempo —lo último lo dijo con algo de demencia en la voz.

Itachi negó. —Mira la firma al final de todos los papeles —de nuevo Sasuke obedeció, pasó cada papel por sus manos rápidamente. En cada una solo había artículos, clausulas, citaciones. Pero al final había una sola cosa, una sola firma.

—Minato Namikaze —afirmó de nuevo ahora algo perdido—. La denuncia viene directamente de presidencia —certificó—. Namikaze Minato firmó personalmente una denuncia que puede hundir a toda la multinacional Uchiha.

Y de repente la culpa se instalo en el pecho de Sasuke; cayó sentado al suelo y tanto Mikoto como Itachi lo miraron preocupados. —Se está vengando —alegó Sasuke desde el suelo.

—¡No! —se apresuró a negar Mikoto.

—Se está vengando. Y es por todo el daño que le ocasioné —agachó la cabeza totalmente derrotado.

—En realidad no sé porque dudo tanto en que esto sea algo salido de la nada —dijo Itachi a lo cual Sasuke volteó a verlo.

—¿Por qué hacerlo en este momento? Y Minato-san no es así, si quisiera destruir a los Uchiha pudo haberlo hecho desde hace mucho; hace unos cinco años la multinacional Uchiha cayó en una crisis económica, teníamos varias deudas y si no las saldábamos podríamos entrar en banca rota. Pero de la nada una multinacional compró la franquicia más importante de la empresa, pagó por ella tres veces su precio, con eso superamos la crisis. Pero luego de tres años la misma multinacional nos volvió a vender la misma franquicia a muy bajo precio. Querían ayudarnos, eso era obvio. Investigué quien había sido…

Mikoto asentía dándole la razón a Itachi. —La multinacional Namikaze hizo todo eso por ayudarnos —terminó de hablar Mikoto.

—¿Creen que alguien este manipulando a Minato-san? —se preguntó Sasuke.

—No lo sé, es algo muy bien planeado. Saben que si ganan esta demanda de inmediato la multinacional Uchiha se verá obligada a pagar las ganancias que hemos recogido en estos diez años con base a ese producto. Eso no es nada beneficioso; hice las cuentas en la oficina, si perdemos tendremos que vender las acciones de la empresa. En conclusión, si perdemos esta denuncia podemos despedirnos de la gran empresa que los Uchiha llevan forjando durante generaciones.

—¿Y era necesario comenzarlo justo ahora?

—Puede que sí, puede que primero necesitaran tener suficiente influencia. Pero dudo de esa última afirmación, puesto que durante mucho tiempo hemos estado a la par con los Namikaze, creo que este plan ha estado siendo moldeado por una tercera persona que quiere ver a los Uchiha fuera del juego.

—Entonces si deben estar manipulando a Minato-san.

—Minato no es un hombre que caiga en las redes de los demás —afirmó Mikoto desde una esquina.

Cada uno se quedó en silencio sopesando las diversas posibilidades. Había algo raro en todo esto, eso seguro. Pero de repente una idea vino a la cabeza de Sasuke.

—Están apuntando a la debilidad de Minato-san —atestiguó aun desde el suelo.

—¿Y cuál es la debilidad de…? —Itachi no terminó la pregunta porque la respuesta fue a él rápidamente. Como un flash que pasa por enfrente de tus ojos.

—Naruto —afirmó convencido.

Sasuke asintió. —¿Pero cómo pueden lograr eso? ¿De qué manera? —preguntó Itachi, pero de nuevo la pregunta fue en vano porque la respuesta fue a él.

—Hace mucho —comenzó a relatar Itachi—. Cuando Minato-san se enteró de que Naruto había muerto me dijo que era culpa de él, porque lo mantuvo en ese mundo. No sé de qué mundo hablaba, sé que no es nada que pueda considerarse ilícito pero de igual manera es raro. Minato se debe culpar de la muerte de su único hijo, eso es seguro. Entonces, si alguien quiere manipularlo solo tiene que decirle dos cosas —calló unos momentos pensando en si debía decir lo siguiente, pero tenía que… —La primera es recordarle todo el tiempo como él tiene la culpa de la muerte de su hijo. Y la segunda; hacerle creer que Namikaze Naruto sigue vivo.

Sasuke dejó de respirar con tal afirmación; todo tenía sentido. Aunque aun había algo que no sabían de la historia sin duda Minato estaba siendo manipulado por alguien, y está siendo manipulado bajo las peores condiciones.

—Minato-san está en problemas, pero aun no podemos hacer nada por ayudarlo.

—Minato es fuerte —dijo Mikoto—. Él no se rendirá fácil. Debemos esperar, puede que él se comunique con nosotros.

Itachi asintió y Sasuke negó. Mikoto lo miró en busca de una explicación. —Si Minato-san no se ha comunicado en diez años con ninguno es porque no está listo. Él también me culpa por la muerte de Naruto —afirmó Sasuke mirando un punto muerto de la habitación.

Ni Itachi, ni Mikoto supieron que responder a tal afirmación. —Pero me alegra que Minato-san se encuentre bien —concluyó Sasuke con una sonrisa.

—Eso sí —apoyó Mikoto—. Llevábamos mucho tiempo sin tener razón de Minato, aunque las condiciones no sean nada favorables debemos estar felices de que sigue vivo.

—Si llevamos este caso hasta un juzgado puede que el mismísimo Minato se presente —mencionó Itachi pensativo.

—¿Entonces puede que esto nos beneficie? —preguntó Sasuke.

—Siempre he querido ver a Minato-san desde que se fue. Así que sí, si esta absurda demanda nos sirve para atraer a Minato-san con seguridad quiero meterme de lleno en esto —y a pesar de que Sasuke estaba feliz con la posibilidad de poder ver de nuevo a Namikaze Minato, también algo carcomía su interior, y era esa culpa.

_Si no fuera por mi Naruto seguiría vivo. _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

No hubo tiempo para pensar en nada. A la semana siguiente Sasuke se alistaba para su primer día en la multinacional Uchiha. Como aun era joven nadie le recriminaría nada por no llevar un traje; por ello se vistió con un pantalón negro ajustado más una camisa blanca con delgadas líneas negras en dirección vertical. A las siete de la mañana estuvo listo y se dispuso a esperar a Itachi en la planta baja de la casa Uchiha.

Itachi por su lado no tardó mucho en bajar, sin decirse nada mutuamente emprendieron camino hacia el lujoso Audi de Itachi. Arrancaron con una sola dirección; esta era la sede de los edificios administrativos de la corporación Uchiha. De allí salían todas las órdenes, allí era el epicentro de lo que era toda la compañía; allí eran las reuniones importantes y donde la prensa se la pasaba en busca de cualquier dato para publicar en noticieros y revistas. No tardaron mucho en arribar al edificio que era bastante alto; justo en la entrada había una persona esperando. Itachi se bajo con total confianza y le lanzó las llaves del Audi al sujeto, luego pasó por enfrente de él y le tomó poca importancia.

La cosa no aminoró al cruzar las grandes puertas de cristal; adentro, tanto hombres como mujeres sonreían fingidamente y daban reverencias al presidente de la empresa, el aludido pasaba como si estuviera solo; tal parecía que Uchiha Itachi tenía más ego de lo que Sasuke creía y recordaba. La mayoría se le quedaba viendo a Sasuke, se asombraban del parecido de ese chico nuevo con el presidente.

—Presidente —dijo un sujeto rubio llegando junto a Itachi.

Itachi lo miró y asintió con la cabeza, como dándole permiso a hablar. –He mandado una carta a la sede administrativa de la multinacional Namikaze, he pedido un concilio como usted me lo pidió. –Informó.

—De acuerdo —aceptó Itachi—. Quiero que en una hora todos los empleados estén reunidos en recepción, tengo un anuncio que darles.

—¿Un anuncio? —preguntó curioso el sujeto extraño.

—Desde hoy Sasuke Uchiha trabajara para la multinacional.

El hombre miró con los ojos abiertos a Itachi, justo después intercalo su vista hacia Sasuke que miraba distraído la construcción del edificio. —¿Ese es su hermano? —preguntó el chico rubio.

Itachi asintió. —No quiero que nadie llegue ni un minuto tarde; si alguien llega tarde la primera cabeza que rodara será la tuya, Deidara.

Y el aludido asintió ferozmente. Luego se perdió quien sabe donde dejando a los hermanos Uchiha de nuevo solos. —¿Y ese quien era? —preguntó Sasuke.

—Deidara, lo veras rondando se seguido por nuestro lado, es mi asistente predilecto; podrá ser un idiota pero es bueno en su trabajo.

Tomaron el ascensor y llegaron al piso veinte, donde al parecer era la oficina del presidente. Era un piso con un largo pasillo, más allá un lugar con un escritorio –De seguro para el asistente. –Y al fondo una gran puerta de madera. Avanzaron hasta ella, Itachi la abrió de golpe, la oficina era amplia y al fondo de esta había un gran ventanal que dejaba ver la extensión de la ciudad. –Dentro de muy poco esta será tu oficina. –Afirmó Itachi con una sonrisa.

—Nii-san, no quiero quedarme con la duda así que, ¿qué vas a hacer en cuanto herede la multinacional?

Itachi se quedó quieto al escuchar aquella extraña pregunta, miró a Sasuke y le sonrió. —Soñar —respondió.

—¡Es en serio!

—Te lo digo en serio… En cuanto mis responsabilidades pasen a ser tuyas soñaré lo que no he soñado en los últimos diez años. Creo que me iré de viaje un tiempo, y puede que intente retomar los sueños que deje atrás. Pero, Sasuke, ¿En serio quieres tomar el control de la empresa?, ¿No sueñas con otra cosa?

Sasuke negó sonriendo. —Me lavaron el cerebro desde pequeño –bromeó—. He estado destinado a ser el heredero y lo seré, seguiré con el legado de mi padre. Superaré lo que las antiguas generaciones hicieron, hare que nadie pueda olvidar el apellido Uchiha. Marcaré un antes y un después en la historia del mundo, haré un cambio excepcional. Y sobretodo haré que cumplas tus sueños.

—¿Estas preocupado por mis sueños?

—Todo el tiempo —aceptó—. Si eres feliz, soy feliz.

Itachi asintió más feliz que nunca. —Pero si yo soy feliz tú también debes serlo.

—Es una promesa —Sasuke sonrió por enésima vez. De alguna manera sentía que aquella promesa recién hecha se cumpliría.

De manera extraña en la mente de Sasuke se instaló la imagen de Seichi Naruto. Ahora que había aceptado del todo que Seichi Naruto era otra persona más, sintió que podía estar con él sin restricción alguna. La homofobia que aun existía en el presente siglo poco le importaba ahora, su orgullo ya no sería herido de nuevo, puesto que ahora Sasuke se convertirá en un gran empresario, capaz de superar a cualquiera, incluso al legendario Fugaku Uchiha. Pero aun con ese pensamiento se sentía raro volver a pensar en el reciente encuentro con Namikaze Naruto, era obvio que aquel suceso no podía ser normal, pero obviamente se alegraba de haber podido hablar con aquel niño, y ahora sabía que aquel niño que tanto quería no se alejaba de él, que siempre estaba con Sasuke. Y una sonrisa amplia se poso en su rostro al recordar como _su_ Naruto había aceptado sentir celos del otro Naruto. Pues era gracioso, a la vez extraño; si Namikaze Naruto estaba con Sasuke siempre eso significaba que Namikaze Naruto había presenciado todos y cada uno de los besos que se había dado con Seichi Naruto.

Pero pensando en esto Sasuke se preguntó que estaría haciendo Seichi Naruto, ¿estaría estudiando?

Y como lo dicho Naruto se encontraba en el instituto, ignoraba completamente a Iruka-sensei que sonreía tiernamente en frente a su clase; hacia unos minutos había llegado para dar típicos anuncios rutinarios; que el club de teatro saldría a ver una obra, que el equipo de Basketball había quedado subcampeón en el último campeonato, que los exámenes de final de semestre se acercaban, y bueno, muchas cosas más. Nadie prestaba real atención, eso incluía a Seichi Naruto que miraba la ventana distraído.

—Un último anuncio —prosiguió Iruka—. Con respecto a Sasuke Uchiha… —Naruto de inmediato volteó a ver a su maestro—. …Es una lástima pero él no va a volver; tal parece que era necesario que comenzara a trabajar para su familia antes de tiempo.

La mayoría asintió, realmente no les importaba lo que pasara o dejara de pasar con Uchiha Sasuke. Inclusive Sakura le había dado poca importancia, ella sabía que eso pasaría tarde o temprano, y estaba dispuesta a dejar ir a Sasuke, aunque eso pasara sus familias aun tenían mucho que ver; eran familias amigas desde hace mucho, no se separaría de Sasuke así como así. Pero la historia era totalmente diferente para Naruto, que al escuchar la noticia había dejado de respirar literalmente. Aun así en seguida comenzó a hiperventilarse en busca de aire; casi nadie lo notó, pero Inuzuka Kiba miraba de reojo al rubio y veía preocupado la reacción del rubio. Aun así decidió no intervenir, dejar que Naruto se calmara por su cuenta.

Pasaron los minutos y el rubio había retomado su usual ritmo de respiración. Pero se levantó de su silla, caminó hacia la parte delantera del salón de clase, pidió permiso al profesor y salió del salón rápidamente. Lo hizo solo porque no soportaba el ambiente pesado del salón, se refugió en un desolado baño y allí se quedó. Quien sabe cuánto tiempo, quien sabe en que estaba pensando. Se sentía traicionado; ese sentimiento era absurdo, sí; pero no había más remedio. Naruto no quería que Sasuke se fuera de su vida así como así.

Pero nada se podía hacer.

Sasuke ya no estaba, por lo menos ya no iba a estar tan presente.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Pasaban los días y ambas personas se habían convertido en algo solitario –de nuevo– Sasuke se comenzaba a convertir en un potencial adicto al trabajo; primero había comenzado por repasar toda la actividad que realizaba la multinacional. Convertido en la sombra de Itachi, corriendo detrás de él para todo lado; reuniones y más reuniones. La prensa se había enterado rápidamente de los recientes sucesos, como cuervos habían llegado hasta el edifico administrativo de la gran empresa en busca de una primicia, a los días siguientes la cara de Sasuke y el apellido Uchiha llenaba los periódicos y las noticias. La novedad del nuevo heredero había asaltado a todos de improviso, la mayoría se emocionó. Y la minoría miró con envidia tal acontecimiento.

De repente las cosas se habían vuelto monótonas. Sasuke sabía que no todo estaba en paz, prácticamente se enfrentaban a una lucha inminente, pero también sumirse en esa aparente tranquilidad era aun peor. Aquel día en específico Itachi no estaba y Sasuke se encontraba solo en el piso más alto del edificio; ya había anochecido, el pelinegro se concentraba en los balances que habían salido esa misma mañana, en ellos, se centraba la actividad económica de todo lo que implicaba la multinacional. Todo iba bien, nada de qué preocuparse, a excepción de la demanda sobre sus hombros todo estaba perfectamente bien.

Amaneció y Sasuke aun seguía en la oficina, dio tiempo a que Itachi llegara y se asombrara al ver la dedicación de su hermano menor. No dijo nada, solo sacó unos cuantos papeles y se volvió a ir, mientras tanto Sasuke hacia cálculos bastante complejos, lo que más le preocupaba era la demanda que los Namikaze le habían impuesto, aun con la carta enviada para un posible concilio la multinacional Namikaze se había negado rotundamente, se enfrentaban a un inminente encuentro. Por lo cual gastaba la mayoría de su tiempo en probar diferentes posibilidades de ganancia y de perdida, todas las posibilidades que pudiesen salir de aquella locura.

A eso de medio día estar en la oficina se volvió totalmente insoportable, por ello, solo dejando una nota al presidente se escapó lejos del gran edificio; se sentía sudoroso y cansado, pero esa era la menor preocupación.

Caminando por en medio de las calles concurridas de gente Sasuke pensó en lo que había sido el último tiempo. Había pasado un mes desde que este se integrara al mundo de los negocios; todo parecía estar bien, ahora estaba a diez días exactos para su cumpleaños; no es como si lo añorara, pero pensar en que cada segundo que pasaba lo acercaba más y más a su objetivo le hacía sonreír sin razón aparente. Para esa época, en el instituto, hasta ahora deberían estar cerrando semestre, después seguirían con unas largas y bien merecidas vacaciones. Y a pesar de saber que todo estaba bien, el Uchiha no podía dejar de preguntarse en como estaría Seichi Naruto.

No había hablado con él desde hacia tiempo, casi desde el día que le había propinado esa paliza a Idate, se habían alejado. En medio de las desoladas noches en la multinacional Sasuke se armaba de valor y marcaba el número de celular que había obtenido tiempo atrás, pero nada. Nunca funcionaba, siempre mandaba al correo de voz, Naruto nunca respondía, nunca devolvía la llamada; sin que se dieran cuenta un gran abismo se había creado entre ellos.

Pronto los matices del anochecer comenzaron a asomarse en el cielo, Sasuke sentía que su celular vibraba y vibraba en su bolsillo pero se negaba a contestar; nunca habría pensado que trabajar fuese tan pesado. Y eso que aun no trabajaba del todo; el último mes se había concentrado en papeles y más papeles, todo de historias pasadas, negocios, productos y servicios, aun no tomaba partido en lo que realmente importaba, no tenía ni experiencia ni conocimiento y eso le frustraba. Pensaba en las posibilidades, ¿qué podría hacer para mejorar?, a pesar de poner su mayor esfuerzo sabía que por un buen tiempo estaría a la sombra de Itachi, él que fue declarado el mejor presidente de la multinacional Uchiha.

—Pero lo superaré —aseguró Sasuke poniéndose firme y a la vez cambiando de dirección, directo hacia la mansión Uchiha.

Ahora la luna ya se divisaba en medio del cielo que aun tenía unos pocos rayos de sol. Ahora el próximo presidente caminaba entre barrios de la ciudad, tomando el camino más largo a la casa Uchiha. Pasando por unas calles que nunca recorría normalmente.

—¡Uchiha!

Sasuke volteó al llamado de su apellido. Vio a una persona acercándose a él, se quedo pasmado a la espera de aquel sujeto. Se sorprendió, estresó y alegró al notar que no era nadie más que Inuzuka Kiba. —Cuanto tiempo —dijo a modo de saludo el castaño llegando y posicionándose frente al pelinegro.

—Sí… —aceptó Sasuke vagamente.

—Desde que nos enteramos que el gran Uchiha Sasuke no volvería varios se pusieron algo nostálgicos, yo por mi parte me puse más feliz que nunca —se burló el chico en actitud parlanchina.

—De seguro —respondió el otro sin prestar real atención. Estaba cansado y eso se veía en la cara del Uchiha, tanto así que Kiba se dio cuenta.

—Parece que trabajar es duro.

—No tanto, solo que intento esforzarme al máximo para así poder convertirme en un buen heredero.

Kiba asintió fingiendo interés, no sabía porque Sasuke le decía esa clase de cosas y tampoco le iba a preguntar, por ello era mejor sonreír y asentir con la cabeza. Aunque también era posible que Sasuke no fuese plenamente consciente de lo que decía, el cansancio abrumaba su cabeza, miraba otro lugar que no fuese Kiba, en busca de un punto que de repente hiciera que el agotamiento se esfumara.

—¿Cómo está Naruto? —preguntó Kiba intentando poner conversación, aunque en verdad la duda si era verdadera. Sasuke miró a la cara a Kiba en busca de la señal que le dijera que lo que estaba haciendo no era más que una vil broma. Pero no. Kiba lo miraba serio y a la expectativa, ¿este chico cómo suponía que Sasuke sabía que pasaba con Naruto?

—¿No deberías estar informado? —preguntó Sasuke aun confundido.

—No —calló unos segundos—. Pareciera que cuando tú te fuiste él igual. En todo el mes que ha transcurrido Naruto no ha parado en el instituto más de tres veces, y eso que las pocas veces que fue siempre se excusaba de las clases o se escapa saltando las rejas de la entrada. Y como desde que fue transferido siempre estuvieron muy unidos pensé que ustedes hablaban, o por lo menos sabias que era de la vida de él, pero ya veo que no —concluyó Kiba en tono preocupado.

Y Sasuke no cabía en su asombro, ¿Kiba le estaba diciendo que Naruto no aparecía hace un mes?, miró a kiba, negó fuertemente con la cabeza y se fue dejando al castaño con la palabra en la boca. Si antes estaba pensativo y tenía dudas, ahora sin duda era mucho peor.

Caminó como no-muerto por las calles, llegó a la casa Uchiha, entró y pasó de largo a todo aquel que intento acercársele, terminó encerrado en su habitación, mirando al techo, pensando. Nada se le ocurría, pensó que solo era una rebeldía de adolescente, tal vez un asunto familiar, ¿se fue a visitar a familia lejana?... Se maldijo por no saber nada de Seichi Naruto y a la vez se preocupó. Tomó su celular y marcó el número, nada, como siempre. Nadie contestaba, nadie daba señales de vida. Su preocupación aumentaba segundo a segundo, inclusive entre tanto pensamiento se preguntó porque le preocupaba tanto, no es como si hubiera convivido con aquel sujeto por tanto tiempo.

Por milésima vez se maldijo.

Se rindió con el celular, lo botó quien sabe donde e intento dormir. Intento fallido, claro está. Cerró los ojos a la espera de una presentimiento divino. Su cerebro trabajaba lento y no deducía nada, todo fue fallido.

Cerró los ojos sin lograr dormirse por enésima vez.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

En otro lugar, un lugar oscuro y siniestro Seichi Naruto reposaba sobre una cama moribundo, sin fuerzas y con la frente perlada en sudor. Miró a su alrededor y por fin sintió silencio, sonrió vagamente y agradeció que todo estuviera en calma de nuevo. Sentía un dolor punzante en todo el cuerpo, el dolor ya no era dolor, ahora era algo que formaba parte de sí. Era insoportable pero a la vez soportable, el dolor, la única manera de mantenerse con vida, de saber que no es solo un sueño. De sentirse en medio de la libertad de nuevo. Aquella actitud era masoquista, y él lo sabía; pero en medio de la oscuridad te aferras a cualquier rayo de luz, intentas salir aunque sabes que no puedes.

Lanzó un suspiro ahogado, pidiendo ayuda, pensando en una sola posibilidad.

Justo cuando creyó que podría dormir en paz las puertas de aquella putrefacta habitación se abrieron de golpe y por ellas se asomó un hombre de cabello corto y negro, se miraron mutuamente y solo el pelinegro sonrió.

—¿Por qué lo permitiste? —preguntó el pelinegro con voz dura y amenazante.

—No lo pretendí… —susurró con la voz patosa.

—No olvidaras la misión, es lo que importa; harás caso omiso a los sentimientos, es la ley; fijarás un objetivo, no lo abandonaras —dijo el sujeto extraño mirando severamente al rubio—. Dilo —ordenó.

—No olvidaré la misión, no haré caso a mis sentimientos, no abandonaré mi objetivo —repitió con esfuerzo olvidando gran parte de la expresión que debía decir.

—¿Quieres decirme porque abandonaste la misión?

—No la abandoné —afirmó Naruto—. Sigue en pie.

—¿Cómo?

—Aun no he perdido, eso lo aseguro.

—De acuerdo —sonrió el sujeto.

Naruto sonrió esperando que aquel hombre se fuera y lo dejara descansar, pero no fue así, en vez de alejarse el sujeto se aproximo más y más. Naruto intentó moverse pero no lo logró ni en la más mínima parte, su cuerpo y mente se sentían demasiado cansados como para hacerlo.

—Vamos a continuar —anunció el hombre al tiempo que se ponía unos guantes quirúrgicos y preparaba una jeringa con un sospechoso líquido dentro—. Considérame generoso, esta vez te voy a dormir —agregó el hombre sínicamente.

Poco a poco inyectó el líquido en el torrente sanguíneo del rubio. El sueño se hizo aun más inevitable, Naruto decidió ceder a este pero justo antes de dormirse había tomado una decisión aun más importante.

_"No voy a traicionarlo". _Fue su último pensamiento y después todo se volvió oscuro.

* * *

**_He de admitir que en este capitulo la mayoria fue improvisacion. Tenía planeado desde un principio hace un pequeño salto en el tiempo y todo eso, pero hay cosas que salieron de la nada, simplemente fluyeron e.e  
_**

**_¿Qué me dicen de ese final?, ¡Maldito misterio! xdd... Pero admitan que esta geenial.  
¿Qué está sucediendo? ... ¿Cúal mision? O.o ... ¿y qué pasa con esa demanda? ... ¿En serio fue Minato? ¿Y que con la visita extraña de namikaze Naruto? ¿Sucedio en realidad?  
_**

**_Muchas preguntas y yo no doy respuestas xdd *risa malvada* n.n  
_**

**_Acá hubo un pequeño Sasuke POV. e.e ... Y admito que quedo raro, pero que se le hace...  
_**

**_Pasó algo rarisimo con el documento en el que guardo y escribo la historia. Dificl de explicar, el caso es que me toco reacer varios dialogos y me negaba a actualizar hasta que no tuviera todo hecho de nuevo ¬¬, pero sin alarmarse, que nada cambia ni en los capitulos subidos ni en la trama de la historia. El punto es que arreglando el primer capitulo recordé el extraño desmayo de Seichi Naruto w.w ... Entonces voy a jugar con ello.  
_**

**_Primero que nada, ¿Qué inventa ese desmayo? hmmm, misterioso. *La autora se niega a responder estas dudas* xd  
_**

**_Para el último capitulo sentí una oleada de Favoritos y alertas bastante extensa, no se si estoy loca o que... Pero que se le hace. Bueno, gracias por eso n.n, y por los Rr's claro esta.  
_**

**_Para que sepan que ame los Rr's largos que dejaron en el último capitulo ¡Como amo los Rr's largos! xdd... Y para DiLaurentis, un lindo gracias porque estaba en medio de un bloqueo todo extraño y este Rr me desbloqueo n.n ... Y claaaro, gracias a los lindos lectores fantasma xddd. Que estan pero no. En fin.  
_**

**_Ya me extendi mucho verdad? ... *Sale corriendo*  
_**

**_Me despido, y esperen el próximo capitulo *Musica de súperheroe*  
_**

**_Ciao.  
_**

**_Pd. (Yo y mis posdatas xdd) DarkPotterMalfoy, jennita, Shirley-15 (x2) xd, DiLaurentis, Lina Ozakaki, Nu'est fans._**

**_Estos Rr's fueron algo largos n.n, será por eso que sentí que fueron tantos. En fin, gracias n.n_**

**_Pd 2. Leyeron el fic que recomende en el anterior cap, verdad? *Los mira fijamente*.  
_**


	8. Un paso más

Hace mucho tiempo que estaba separado de _su _Naruto aunque aún no se hacía a la idea sabía que Namikaze Naruto se había ido hace tiempo; entonces, ¿Qué clase de broma le jugaba el destino poniendo frente a él a un tal Seichi Naruto de las mismas complexiones físicas? Sin duda lo que quería el destino era burlarse de él por qué… el todavía amaba a Namikaze Naruto.

* * *

_Autor: PauYh796_

_Rating: T por futuros lemmons_

_Numero de palabras del capítulo sin notas: 6.888_

* * *

**_Un paso más. _**

Sasuke esperaba escondido en medio de unos árboles cómo si fuese un vil ladrón. Después de sufrir toda una noche en medio de pensamientos había decidido averiguar por sí mismo que pasaba, cuál era el misterio que envolvía a Seichi Naruto. Fuese cual fuese Sasuke estaba totalmente dispuesto a averiguarlo. Entonces, cuando el alba había llegado este pelinegro se había escabullido de la casa Uchiha, sin dejar ningún rastro. En seguida había comenzado a recorrer el camino que recordaba de la única vez que había puesto pie allí; la cosa fue difícil, la vez que había ido, iba a la par de Naruto y no prestaba real atención al camino. Por ello una vez estuvo afuera comenzó a sortear caminos, se equivoco muchas veces hasta dar con aquella fachada que recordaba.

Primero había tocando la puerta con toda la cortesía que podía, pues creía que los padres de Naruto abrirían y por alguna extraña razón quería dejar una buena impresión.

Claro que no funcionó. Tarde se dio cuenta que la casa estaba totalmente vacía; aun así se negó a rendirse, decidido a encontrar una explicación se había alejado lo suficiente para esconderse en medio de unos árboles cercanos y así comenzar a esperar. Mirando la casa sin perder detalle a cada cosa que pasaba cerca de esta.

En medio de la espera se estresó con el sonidito insistente de su celular, sabía que Itachi estaría vuelto una fiera, que cuando volviera se ganaría una reprimenda bastante fuete. Una que en un principio hubiera querido evitar a toda costa. Aun teniendo conocimiento de esto sus pies se negaban a moverse de su escondite, Sasuke lo traducía a su curiosidad, se decía a sí mismo que era porque quería saber que era lo que pasaba.

Se invento toda una historia en la cabeza, en esta, él era un amante de las novelas de misterio y por ello ahora estaba en busca de resolver un caso. Se repitió esta misma historia en su cabeza unas mil veces, tanto que al final comenzaba a creérsela. Pero una maldita espinilla se instalaba en su pecho y aunque se dijera que solo era curiosidad él sabía que era algo más.

También, al paso de las horas el hambre se volvió insoportable, Sasuke se vio obligado a abandonar su sitio estratégico para alcanzar rápidamente el primer lugar de comida que veía cerca y después reportarse de nuevo en el campo de batalla. Tuvo suerte al llegar, no había señales de movimiento, todo seguía en calma; comió desesperadamente un gran trozo de pizza, particularmente no le agradaba la comida rápida, pero buscar algo más preparado significaría demorarse más tiempo en volver, y ese era un lujo que no podía darse, pero como sea, una vez acabada su comida se centró de nuevo a la espera de su presa. También era algo extraño, todo el día y ni un pequeño atisbo de movimiento. En los comienzos de la tarde se comenzaba a preguntar si sí estaba en la casa correcta, nada sería más irónico que haber esperado todo el día frente a la casa que no era.

No se movía, aun con la duda de estar en el sitio correcto o no; no se movía. Un Uchiha no puede sucumbir a los engaños de la mente, recordaba perfectamente la entrada de esa casa, definitivamente ese era el lugar que buscaba.

Cayó la noche y nada; parecía que nadie estuviese viviendo allí. En medio del aburrimiento Sasuke había tomado su celular para molestar, pero al intentar encenderlo notó como este estaba totalmente descargado. Se sintió un poco culpable al entender la razón de aquel acontecimiento; parecía que simplemente Itachi había llamado tanto que el celular había terminado por descargarse, pobre Itachi, de seguro estaba arrancándose el pelo de la frustración. De nuevo, Sasuke pensó en el gran problema en el que se metería al volver a la mansión Uchiha.

Mientras aun estaba en medio de la larga espera comenzaba a volverse un soñador por excelencia, de seguro ya había creado más de tres historias en su cabeza, todas dignas de ser escritas en un libro, pero todo esto lo hacía a la vez de estar auto convenciéndose de estar haciendo todo eso por curiosidad, había comenzado a pensar en lo cómico de la situación, en otros casos si una persona que no es ni su amigo le dice que otra persona desapareció le hubiera dado igual, aparte aun existe la verdad de que Naruto es un recién conocido, el hecho de estar tomándose tantas molestias por Seichi Naruto era algo que no podía aceptar a libre albedrio. Otra vez no encajaba en el perfil que debía tener un Uchiha; un Uchiha debe ser por excelencia frio con las personas ajenas, no debe tomarse molestias y prácticamente su ego debe estar en la cima del universo. La cosa es que Sasuke no era así, aparte de su gran ego no cumplía con el resto. Pero poco le importaba, aunque, si en ese instante alguien le preguntara si en serio había pasado todo el día a la espera de aquel rubio lo negaría con creces, y lo volvería a negar. No es como si fuera a admitir que se doblega ante este Naruto.

Ahora que el día se había vuelto noche, y el calor frio, Sasuke comenzó a replantearse aquel imperfecto plan. Aparte de ello una duda cayó de repente sobre sus hombros. ¿Qué se suponía que iba a decir en cuanto viera a Naruto? Algo como —hola —no cabía en semejante situación, podría simplemente abordarlo a la vez que lo obligaba a contarle lo que sucedía.

—Pero eso sería incumplir mi promesa —se dijo, al mismo tiempo se dio cuenta de lo que hacía. Estaba incumpliendo su promesa por todos los ángulos. Pero las mejores promesas son las que no se cumplen. –Se dijo de nuevo, pero a la vez se golpeó mentalmente por hacer esa afirmación que iba en contra de todos sus principios.

Comenzó a dar pequeños pasos para salir de aquellos árboles que lo escondían, tenía la intención de irse de allí, no sabía que iba a hacer luego pero no necesitaba saberlo para irse de aquel lugar. Caminó en medio de la oscuridad que brindaba la calle en la que justamente los postes de luz no funcionaban.

Lo que importa es lo que pasó después.

De la nada y casi imperceptible al ojo humano una gran camioneta gris aparcó justo en la entrada de la casa, aquella camioneta tenía todo el capo lleno de tierra como si hubiera estado en lo más recóndito de un bosque, de ella se bajaron tres hombres rápidamente y de un movimiento rápido entraron a la casa, forzando la puerta pero sin miedo alguno. De repente la mayoría de las luces de la casa estaban encendidas y Sasuke miraba la escena estupefacto desde una esquina.

Pero en la camioneta aun quedaba un hombre, que esperaba pacientemente. En menos de nada dos de los tres hombres que habían entrado salieron posicionándose justo enfrente de la camioneta, en seguida dieron un saludo militar al hombre que aun aguardaba dentro; después de esto ambos hombres salieron corriendo alejándose lo más rápido que pudieron, esto parecía extraño por donde se viese. Pero era tan extraño y tan macabro que te daban ganas de seguir viendo, de seguir a la expectativa.

Pasaron varios minutos pero nada más pasaba, ahora Sasuke había tomado una posición en la que se mantenía algo escondido, con miedo de que alguien lo viera, volviendo a retroceder hacía los árboles que lo habían escondido en un principio. Pero después el hombre que inicialmente esperaba en el interior de la camioneta se bajó lentamente, con una parsimonia frustrante para quien la viera. De inmediato el único de los hombres que había quedado de los tres primeros había salido de la casa a la espera del hombre, ambos asintieron y abrieron una de las puertas traseras de la camioneta.

Primero de ella se bajo una mujer, de lejos se veía su elegante porte y también su indiscutible aire de superioridad. Ahora la mujer algo molesta le había dicho algo a los dos hombres, algo que fue inaudible para Sasuke por más que intentó escuchar. En seguida la extraña mujer se internó a la casa dejando atrás a ambos hombres.

Lo que sucedió después daba rabia, unas ganas de querer matar a cualquiera que se interpusiera en tu camino. Ambos hombres, que ahora estaba claro que estaban bajo el mandato de aquella demandante mujer, se habían dirigido a la parte trasera de la camioneta donde uno abrió el baúl del auto de golpe.

Desde la posición en la que se encontraba Sasuke no podía ver el interior del baúl, por lo cual, tragándose todos sus miedos caminó calladito hasta llegar al lado del capo de la camioneta, como aquellos hombres estaban muy al pendiente del baúl no notaron por ningún lado la presencia del pelinegro. Luego, con el miedo aun incrustado en su mente se acercó hacía la puerta de la casa, escondiéndose a un lado de esta, en una posición favorable, junto al pórtico de la casa, escondido en un lugar de total oscuridad pero con una vista magnifica a todo lo que pasaba, se puso en cuclillas para que aquella desagradable oscuridad lo mantuviera totalmente oculto; pero no se podía engañar a nadie, aun en medio de esa oscuridad sí te fijabas bien verías la piel pálida y los ojos negros, por ello Sasuke tenía plena consciencia de estar arriesgando todo en aquella peligrosa maniobra.

Los dos hombres salieron de su estupefacción y con un poco de esfuerzo sacaron del baúl un cuerpo totalmente inconsciente.

Sí. Un cuerpo.

Y no cualquiera; de lejos Sasuke pudo distinguir la cabellera rubia. En tanto los hombres buscaban la posición más adecuada para cargar al rubio, en eso el chico que hasta ahora de seguro había permanecido en la inconsciencia se removió inquieto, pero en un intento de levantarse por su cuenta había perdido el equilibrio y terminado sentado sobre la fría acera. Los hombres bufaron y tomaron al chico cada uno de un brazo, lo levantaron de golpe y comenzaron a caminar, la mayoría de la fuerza de seguro la ponían los hombres ya que el chico que arrastraban consigo solo podía dar pequeños y débiles pasos que a duras penas lo ayudaban a mantenerse mayormente en pie y no tener que depender tanto de los hombres.

Sasuke ahogo un gemido, uno que era de puro horror al ver la escena. Se tapó la boca con las manos temblorosas, quería dejar de ver aquella escena, pero a la vez no podía mirar en la misma dirección. Ahí estaba; ahí estaba Naruto, aquel que según Kiba había desaparecido todo este tiempo, se veía débil, claro está, pero aparte de eso se divisaba que la piel que tenia al descubierto estaba totalmente magullada, como si acabara de volver de una guerra. Naruto aun se apoyaba a los dos sujetos y con cada pequeño paso se acercaban a donde Sasuke aun estaba escondido, la cara del primero permanecía caída haciendo que la quijada quedase contra el pecho, aun desde esa lejanía Sasuke podía escuchar la respiración forzada que Naruto tenía que hacer para poder mantenerse en pie.

Con el paso de los segundos los dos hombres raros y Naruto se acercaban, Sasuke rogaba a todos los dioses para que no lo descubrieran. Pero en medio de esos ruegos comenzaba a escuchar la cortada conversación que mantenían los hombres mientras seguían esforzándose en meter al rubio al caliente interior de la casa.

—¿No se pasaron esta vez? —preguntaba el hombre que primeramente había entrado a la casa.

—Fueron dos semanas nada más —respondía el hombre que había esperado pacientemente, aunque no respondía nada paciente, era frio y cortante.

—Quedo incluso más débil que las otras veces.

—Ya sabes que lo castigaron —respondía de nuevo el hombre ahora un poco más estresado, a la vez que repasaba los últimos días sin recordar nada en específico. Por otro lado Sasuke no entendía nada de la conversación que mantenían ambos hombres, se preguntaba si en realidad estaban hablando de la situación que se presentaba enfrente de él.

Al final los tres habían llegado justo donde Sasuke se escondía a la derecha de estos. Se habían detenido abruptamente cuando Naruto había caído al suelo respirando mas entrecortadamente que las otras veces, parecía que ya no tenía ni fuerza para mantenerse en pie.

—¿Seguro que está bien? —se preguntó el primer hombre mirando preocupado al suelo, el otro se agachó junto al rubio en busca de revisar como estaba. Claro que no lo hizo con meticulosidad, solo una miradita por encima.

—Solo necesita descansar unos segundos —contestó el otro comenzando a dudar de sus propias palabras; dejó al rubio en el suelo y se levantó para esperar en una mejor posición.

Ahora Sasuke tenía la perfecta vista de Naruto que en ese momento miraba el suelo intentando recuperar el mejor ritmo de respiración que pudiera obtener en esos momentos. El pelinegro lo miraba atentamente, por alguna razón en ese instante creía que era totalmente invisible, por ello dejo de preocuparse por ser descubierto, ahora solo quería ver a Naruto, comprobar que seguía respirando.

Pasados unos minutos, que en realidad fueron una eternidad para más de uno; uno de los hombres comenzó a impacientarse, moviendo su mano en medio de un tic nervioso. —Ya fue suficiente descanso —bramó el del tic ahora un más molesto—. Tenemos que entrar —declaró igual de enfadado.

Aun desde el suelo Naruto sonrió, luego giró la cabeza a la izquierda y en seguida la levantó enfrentándose con el hombre en un duelo de miradas. —Jódete —le pronunció con una sonrisa egocéntrica. El hombre lo miró enfadado y no tuvo reparo en lanzar una de sus manos contra la cara de Naruto que aun seguía alzada. Terminó propinándole una bofetada que hizo que el chico volteara la cara, ahora mirando al suelo pero hacia el lado derecho. —¿Cuál es el punto de llegar a mi propia casa a escondidas? —preguntó Naruto aun mirando al suelo.

—Porque ni una sola persona puede ver nada de este espectáculo, por órdenes del jefe te estamos devolviendo a tu casa. Pero debes quedarte calladito, como siempre. —le respondieron hoscamente.

—¿A quién mataran si no lo hago? —ironizó.

—Tienes agallas para hablarnos así —aceptó uno de los hombres mientras volvía a arrodillarse junto a Naruto que sonreía—. Sabes que no tenemos reparo en matar a nadie —le sonrió—. No creas que no sabemos donde esta Gaara, también nos enteramos que sus dos hermanos están con él, podemos comenzar con ellos, ¿qué te parece? —al momento Naruto inhaló sorprendido.

—El viejo truco de controlar a una persona atreves de sus seres queridos —se burló el rubio—. Sabes perfectamente que cuando ese momento llegue tus amenazas no servirán. Que no me va a importar en lo más mínimo si matas a cualquiera.

—No intentes hacerte el malo, Naruto. Es lo bueno de las personas nobles, están dispuestas a sacrificar todo por los que quieren, aunque ese momento llegue sé que para entonces tendrás a alguien a quien proteger. Por ello no me preocupo ni un poco, también sé que Gaara no se dejaría matar fácilmente, por ello debemos ir por una presa que este más libre. ¿Qué te parece Uchiha Sasuke?

Sasuke tragó en seco al escuchar su nombre, Naruto se removió en el suelo tratando de controlar su respiración. —Sabes que no puedes meterte con él —le respondió el rubio.

El hombre suspiró. —Bueno, eso es verdad. No puedo meterme con él, por ahora… Pero eso me recuerda, hace poco me enteré, ¿Sasuke es el precio que estas pagando?

—No —se apresuró a responder—. Aparte no tengo por qué responderte nada a ti, no eres nada más que un simple subordinado —añadió ahora molesto.

El hombre simplemente sonrió totalmente confiado en sus palabras. —Basta de charla, vamos a entrar.

Naruto no respondió nada, pero lentamente comenzó a alzar la cabeza, lo que no esperaba era toparse con unos ojos negros que lo miraban estupefactos. Sasuke no cabía en su asombro, no esperaba terminar más confundido de lo que ya estaba escuchando esa pequeña conversación. Pero quedó aun más pasmado al descubrir que unos ojos azules lo miraban con intensidad; pero a la vez lo miraban con un solo sentimiento, era temor.

El hombre al notar que Naruto no se levantaba lo tomó de uno de los brazos y lo levantó con una fuerza monstruosa, pero Naruto no lo notó, su mente estaba ocupada mirando a Sasuke. Aun así pronto sintió como era alejado del lugar donde se encontraba, saliendo de su sorpresa como pudo solo susurró un inaudible —_vete _—que no pasó desapercibido a los ojos de Sasuke, que asumió el mensaje completo pero a la vez no respondió nada.

Naruto fue arrastrado al interior de la casa; la puerta se cerró de golpe y el silencio volvió tan pronto como se había ido.

Al principio daba miedo incluso el respirar. Sasuke se encontraba inmóvil, sus piernas ya estaban acalambradas debido a la mala posición en la que se encontraba, aun así estaba aterrado de mover un solo dedo, como si en el momento en que hiciera eso aquellos hombres fueran a salir de nuevo, ahora dispuestos a matar al intruso que había escuchado la conversación.

En su mente repitió una y otra y otra vez la conversación pasada, no lograba mucho, solo que preguntas se formaran en su cabeza. Aquel hombre había hablado de un castigo, también un precio, ¿el precio era Sasuke Uchiha?; Sasuke negó ante tal pregunta. No entendía la conversación y tampoco quería entender el estado en el que se encontraba el rubio. Magullado, golpeado y débil; solo pensar en cómo termino así le daban ganas de matar algo. Aparte de ello, ¿por qué llegar a escondidas?, si era justamente la casa de los Seichi, no era como si se estuvieran metiendo a una casa ajena. ¿Y esa extraña mujer?, había muchas preguntas y ninguna respuesta.

Sasuke miró con fiereza algún punto en la calle. Si había esperado todo el día para saber que Naruto seguía bien, ahora no podía irse sin más al saber que Naruto no estaba nada bien.

Ahora la meta había cambiado, ahora lo que necesitaba era entrar a la casa. Pero no podría hacerlo por la entrada principal, eso seguro. Por ello, gateando por el suelo, evitando cualquier ventana llegó hasta la parte trasera de la casa, donde esperaba encontrar una puerta auxiliar. Pero no fue así. No había puertas, pero justamente había un pequeño cobertizo por el jardín trasero, uno que conectaba una esquina del techo con un roble, y el roble con una ventana.

A Sasuke nunca le divirtió todo lo que tuviera que ver con los deportes, era bueno en ellos, pero no le interesaban. Ahora tenía que escalar y saltar y demás, para terminar metiéndose a una casa lo más ilegalmente posible. No se iba a echar para atrás, ahora de pie corrió hasta el cobertizo y sin pensarlo dos veces se colgó de la pared externa. Haciendo esto recordó la vez que se habían metido al instituto, justo después de superar el cementerio, en aquel momento había reído y poco le había importado que fuera 5 de mayo, el día en que todos sus demonios volvían. En ese instante lo que importó fue que estaba con Seichi Naruto, que estaba haciendo algo ilegal con él; recordó como Naruto se había espantado al verse descubierto, y cómo había saltado fuera golpeándose en el acto. Aquellos eran buenos recuerdos, recuerdos que quería multiplicar por mil, y era seguro que no los podría multiplicar si Naruto no estaba.

Con esta recién conseguida determinación Sasuke se impulsó y quedó encima del cobertizo, la madera crujía bajo sus pies, en medio de la confusión se replanteo si estaba demasiado pesado ¿debería perder unos kilos?; caminó hasta el roble con largas zancadas, una vez allí de un solo salto se colgó de una gruesa rama.

Allí descansó, ahora se replanteó si debía comenzar a hacer más ejercicio, no tenía nada de condición física, eso se notaba en el agotamiento que sentía en esos momentos. Pero el descanso también duró poco, Sasuke se golpeó mentalmente al recordar que no estaba allí de paseo, estaba en medio de una misión de rescate, o algo así.

Pronto se topó con una ventana, el interior estaba oscuro y no sabía que podría encontrarse allí dentro; pero estaba seguro que personas no eran, forzó la ventana y entró. Justo después notó que estaba en una oficina, con estanterías de libros a los lados y un gran escritorio en el centro, en el cual se veían varios papeles desparramados. Con curiosidad el de cabello negro se acercó y los tomó en las manos, eran documentos.

—Seichi Naruto —leyó en voz baja mientras acercaba el papel a la ventana en busca de más luz para ver mejor—. Últimas pruebas, negativo. Tipo de sangre AB positivo; pruebas después de inyectar, negativo. No hay cambios. —leyó ahora con la voz un poco temblorosa, dudó si seguir leyendo pero la curiosidad le pudo; todo lo que seguía era lo mismo, pruebas y más pruebas, todas salían negativo, solo había una cosa extraña, y esto era lo último que decía en la hoja, con el subtitulo de "nota". —El sujeto no ha demostrado cambios en todo lo que va del experimento, más que cansancio en exceso. Se determino que el sujeto no está mostrando los verdaderos efectos del experimento por el cansancio, por ello se ha decidido mandarlo a su habitual casa a descansar; los experimentos continuaran la próxima semana —Sasuke intentaba digerir la información obtenida, pues ahora no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, pero había una cosa que si entendía, y eso era la última frase: "los experimentos continuaran la próxima semana". Ósea que tenía pocos días para intentar salvar a Naruto de aquel extraño ambiente.

Se acercó de nuevo al escritorio y dejó el papel como estaba en un principio, había decidido salir de nuevo e intentar alcanzar otra ventana sorteando ramas sobre el roble. Caminó hasta la ventana y justo cuando comenzaba a poner un pie sobre el marco de esta escuchó pasos que se acercaban, rápidamente terminó de apoyarse y salió alcanzando la rama del árbol audazmente, pero no se fue, se recostó junto a la ventana que permanecía abierta, a la espera de escuchar cualquier cosa. Tenía los ojos asomados por esta por lo que no tardó mucho en ver que la mujer con aire de superioridad que había visto y el hombre que esperaba pacientemente entraran a la oficina. La mujer se veía enojada.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntaba la mujer.

—Durmiendo en su habitación.

Ella asintió. —Te pedí el registro de lo que pasó las últimas semanas, ¿los conseguiste?

—Sí —respondió firmemente—. Están encima del escritorio.

La mujer caminó con paso decidido hasta donde le indicaron y tomó todos los papeles entre sus manos, los leyó rápidamente, como si ya supiera lo que estaba escrito allí. Los botó al suelo enfadada.

—¿Dos semanas y no consiguieron nada? —preguntó incrédula—. Que ineptitud —alegó.

—Discúlpeme, pero no reaccionó como esperábamos que lo hiciera.

—¿Qué pasó con la inyección?

—Aun no ha hecho efecto. Parece que su cuerpo creó antígenos para rechazar la inyección, hay toda una lucha dentro de él, por eso esta tan débil.

—¿Qué va a pasar si la inyección no se activa?

El hombre paciente calló con miedo. Sasuke, pendiente a la respuesta notaba como sus brazos cedían, se tenía que mover o se caería del roble, pero se negaba a hacerlo, se sostenía con todas sus fuerzas, agotándolas por completo.

Por otro lado el hombre aun estaba callado, mirando al suelo. —Habla —ordenó la mujer.

El hombre suspiró. —Si ya inyección no se activa en las próximas cinco horas sin duda alguna morirá.

Sasuke al escuchar semejante afirmación no resistió más y sus brazos cedieron, haciendo que la gravedad hiciera acto. Terminó por caer al suelo de la peor manera, ahora sentía como su espalda dolía, se quedó allí, inmóvil, con miedo de que alguien hubiera escuchado, pero los segundos pasaban y nada se movía, de seguro todos estaban tan ensimismados en otras cosas que no notaron como el chico había caído de más de cinco metros de altura.

Todavía, sin querer rendirse, se levantó e hizo el recorrido de nuevo, saltando sobre el cobertizo y trepando de nuevo al roble, pronto se situó de nuevo al lado de la oficina en la cual el hombre y la mujer aun seguían pero ahora en total silencio. —Vamos a verlo —afirmó la mujer en lo que no esperaba respuesta y salía de la oficina seguida por el hombre, Sasuke se apresuró a seguirlos, en cuando salieron y cerraron la puerta de la habitación Sasuke volvió a entrar, en busca de algo que le sirviera. Solo encontraba papeles y más papeles, todos de finanzas de empresas, los recordaba bien después de estar tanto tiempo detrás de los papeles de balances de la multinacional; iba a rendirse en la búsqueda cuando recordó algo útil, si sabía de qué empresa se trataba sin duda podría encontrar al responsable de aquellos experimentos en su amigo. Volvió a tomar un balance en las manos e intentó buscar una firma, un sello, lo que fuese.

Encontró una firma. —Hasd Corp —susurró.

No iba a poder seguir si no sabía algo de aquella empresa, por ello, rogando a un dios cualquiera intentó prender su celular. Tuvo suerte de llegar a la pantalla de inicio, sin esperar nada llamó un solo numero. Timbró una vez y al instante alguien contestó.

—¡¿Se puede saber donde estas?! —gritó Uchiha Itachi totalmente neurótico.

—Necesito saber algo —se apresuró Sasuke hablando en voz baja—. ¿Quiénes son Hasd Corp?

Itachi olvidó su histeria un segundo. —Una empresa de bajo mundo, es como la empresa en que la mayoría manda a hacer trabajos sucios, he escuchado que trabajan bajo el mando de un gran empresario de la zona norte, pero nunca me ha interesado, ¿por qué?

—Creo que esa empresa está experimentando alguna cosa en humanos.

—¿Qué? —preguntó confundido—. Sasuke, ¿Dónde est…?

Itachi no logró decir más ya que el celular de Sasuke mostró un letrero de batería baja para justo después apagarse. Sasuke maldijo por lo bajo pero a la vez se alivió de no tener que dar más explicaciones.

Ahora con la adrenalina inundándole las venas abrió lentamente la puerta de la habitación y miró el pasillo totalmente vacío, salió confiado para después notar que estaba justo en la puerta en la que Naruto había entrado a pedir permiso a su padre para el viaje tiempo atrás. Sabía que Naruto se encontraba en su habitación, y ahora que Sasuke ya estaba ubicado en donde estaba el miedo comenzaba a esfumarse, comenzaba a recuperar esa confianza digna de un Uchiha, por ello se acercó rápidamente a la escalera, abajo, pudo escuchar como la mujer y el hombre paciente hablaban. Así que ya habían salido de la habitación del rubio, sonrió y se desvió hacia la habitación en la que solo estuvo una vez.

Una vez en la puerta dudó entre entrar o no, pero si ya había llegado hasta ese punto, si se echara para atrás podría considerarse el líder de los idiotas. Ahora, sin ningún titubeo abrió la puerta para encontrase con la habitación del rubio en penumbra total. Sondeó el lugar encontrándose con un bulto sobresaliendo de la cama. Con paso cuidadoso se aproximó en busca de su amigo; por supuesto que era él el que permanecía allí recostado, su rostro estaba enterrado entre las almohadas sin dejar ver el estado de su cara, solo se veía el cabello rubio sobresaliendo; su cuerpo era tapado por una delgada sabana que de seguro no abrigaba nada. Por ello, una vez al lado de la cama, Sasuke no tuvo razonamiento en jalar la sabana y botarla en algún lugar de la habitación.

Con pena descubrió que Naruto solo permanecía con los bóxers puestos.

Se quedó mirando el cuerpo de su compañero como perdido en su propio universo. La piel llena de hematomas, vendas alrededor de su pecho, además de ligeras incisiones en el abdomen, en los brazos las indudables marcas que dejan las agujas al entrar por la piel. Miró triste al chico que poseía esos ojos azules.

Al quitar la sabana una brisa fastidiosa se coló haciendo que Naruto se removiera ahora dejando ver su rostro sudoroso, su respiración aun era agitada y pesada, cosa que no paso desapercibida para Sasuke que miraba con preocupación el cuerpo durmiente de aquel chico. Naruto se revolvió sobre la cama ahora abriendo lentamente los ojos, con algo de miedo Sasuke posó los suyos sobre los ojos azules del otro. Naruto sonrió levemente, pero en el momento en el que reconoció esos ojos olvidó el cansancio de su mente y cuerpo para terminar sentado sobre la cama mirando a Sasuke sin creérselo.

—¿Qué haces acá? —peguntó confundido—. Tienes que irte —afirmó—. Si ellos te encuentran… Si ellos te encuentran… —murmuró asustado.

Miró asustado a Sasuke. —¿Por qué no me hiciste caso?

—Necesito respuestas.

—Pero no deberías conseguirlas así. Es peligroso, no debes estar acá.

—¿Por qué es peligroso?

—Ellos no dudaran si de matar se trata —afirmó con voz ausente.

—No me importa.

—Pues debería.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó allá afuera? —preguntó directo al punto.

—No era nada —mintió.

—¿Qué están haciendo contigo? —preguntó Sasuke con la voz tristona.

—Nada —mintió de nuevo.

—¿Por qué los experimentos? —le preguntó con voz firme, negándose a rendirse—. Escuche a esa mujer hablar de una inyección, ¿de qué?, ¿para qué?

Naruto suspiró. Intento evitar la mirada de Sasuke pero fue en vano, esos ojos lo miraban sacando hasta la última gota de voluntad. —Un virus —respondió.

—¿Un virus? —preguntó confundido—. ¿De? ¿Para? ¿Contigo? ¿Por qué?

—Porque soy el único que cumple con las condiciones —dijo respondiendo a la última pregunta.

—¿Qué condiciones? ¿Quién hace esto?

—Sasuke, debes irte.

—No, no lo voy a hacer, no puedo irme, no te voy a abandonar ahora, no lo haré, escúchame bien Seichi Naruto, no me voy a ir y a dejarte acá a tu suerte. Ahora respóndeme.

—Siempre he estado a mi suerte —mencionó molesto—. Un arma biológica, es lo que están creando.

Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido. —¿Por qué contigo? —preguntó.

—Ya te lo dije, soy el único que cumple las condiciones.

—¿Y por qué aceptas que hagan esto?

Naruto abrió la boca dispuesto a responder por una tos lo azotó sin piedad haciendo que quedara doblegado sobre la cama. —¡¿Estás bien?! —preguntó Sasuke algo alterado. Luego recordó lo que el hombre paciente había dicho minutos atrás—. …Ellos dijeron que si la inyección no se activaba morirías.

Naruto asintió con la cara poyada contra la cama. —El virus está en mi cuerpo y la inyección fue la vacuna que crearon, pero si falla el virus me matara.

—¿Qué se necesita para que se active?

Naruto se quedó callado sopesando probabilidades, mientras Sasuke se mantenía alejado y a la vez estaba aterrado, en parte de arrepentía de estar metiéndose en terreno peligroso, pero sin más que hacer estaba dispuesto a ayudar al rubio en todo lo que pudiera.

Naruto permanecía meditabundo, pensaba desde las cosas más científicas hasta las cosas más fantásticas, pero nada le convencía. Nada excepto una cosa. —Un lazo lo suficientemente fuerte —susurró enderezándose poco a poco.

En seguida y sin esperar respuesta, se acerco a una mesa cercana a la cama de donde de uno de los cajones extrajo una jeringa pequeña. Luego viró hacia Sasuke que miraba confundido la escena, Naruto le sonrió en lo que se tragaba otra tos que amenazaba con salir. —Perdóname —le susurró a la vez que sin esperar respuesta se arrojaba hacia donde Sasuke se mantenía estático y frenaba juntando sus labios con los de él, uniéndolos en un beso cariñoso e incluso infantil. Comenzó un vaivén suave en el que solo pregonaba un cariño especial, movieron sus labios lentamente, frotándolos con la suavidad de los contrarios, sintiéndose felices por esos pocos segundos.

Y el beso hubiera terminado perfecto de no ser por el pinchazo que sintió Sasuke en su brazo, cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo pudo ver la jeringa metida en su brazo derecho, la jeringa había sido guiada por las manos de Naruto, ahora, extraía un poco de sangre. No dolió pero Sasuke se sintió más confundido que nunca.

Naruto se apartó levemente a la vez que sacaba la jeringa, la miraba, la agitaba un poco y en seguida se la inyectaba en su propio brazo. Siendo incrustada en el brazo izquierdo del chico, este, sin miedo inyectó la sangre de Sasuke en su propio torrente sanguíneo.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Sasuke mientras comenzaba a preocuparse—. Ni siquiera sabes si tenemos el mismo RH, puede que hacer eso te mate.

—No te preocupes —le susurró—. Ahora ya estaré bien.

—¿Quieres explicarme? —casi rogó el pelinegro.

—Tengo sueño —murmuró a la vez que se recostaba lentamente sobre la cama.

—Pero, espera… Que todavía no has respondido.

Naruto esbozó una sonrisa. —¿Por qué haces tanto por ayudarme? —le dijo con la voz cada vez más patosa—. Gracias por salvarme, Sasuke.

Fue lo último que dijo antes de quedar totalmente dormido, Sasuke no entendía nada, pero sonrió felizmente; a la vez se preocupó al recordar el documento que había leído, en una semana más los experimentos seguirían, y Naruto se vería sometido de nuevo a esos fallidos intentos que podrían costarle la vida. Pero ahora Sasuke se preguntaba si en serio Naruto estaría bien, y si en serio se salvaría de la muerte que le habían predestinado minutos antes.

Aun en medio de tantos pensamientos extraños se paró a pensar en solo una cosa, se preocupó y a la vez sonrió: _¿Por qué haces tanto por ayudarme?, _aquella extraña pregunta comenzaba a resonar en los oídos de Sasuke, que miraba a su alrededor en busca de un ente que pudiera ver el sonrojo que se asomaba por su pálida piel. Sonrió de nuevo; tal parecía que en ese instante estaba haciendo un record de sonrisas, sonrió al notar eso.

Aunque, por más sonrisita que hubiera de aquí para allá, la situación estaba densa e incluso comprometida; si se iba a actuar tendría que ser ya, no había tiempo para dudas ni para sonrisas cursis; aun así esa estúpida sonrisa no se quería ir. Pero, como lo dicho la situación no estaba como para sonreír felizmente por ahí. Tenía que pensar algo, y tenía que ser rápido, pues el tiempo se agotaba.

En medio de esto escuchó pasos acercarse por el largo pasillo, se paralizó, miró a todos lados en busca de un escondite o algo, pero nada, aparte de ello, estaba sentado en la cama, con el rubio junto a él, incitándole a no irse de allí. El destino quiso ayudarlo; las personas que se escuchaban habían pasado de largo la habitación de Naruto.

Saltando de su actual posición Sasuke corrió a la puerta y la entreabrió alcanzando a ver como aquella mujer se adentraba a la habitación que servía de oficina, por otro lado el hombre había seguido de largo entrando a la última puerta del largo pasillo, puerta que Sasuke recordaba muy bien, esa era aquella extraña habitación con instrumentaría de hospital, ahora parecía más claro lo que significaba ese tenebroso cuarto. Pero en realidad no quería pensar en ello.

Pero más importante que eso.

—He tomado una decisión —afirmó Sasuke a la oscuridad.

Se acercó hasta la cama, con miedo y el cuerpo tembloroso pasó la mano derecha por debajo de la espalda de Naruto, la izquierda la pasó por debajo de las rodillas de este, ahora haciendo un esfuerzo levanto de golpe al chico, estaba más pesado de lo que esperaba. Pues aquel chico rubio era flacucho pero sin duda su complexión física era fuerte, y musculosa; todo eso solo hacía que Sasuke se pusiera más nervioso, le daba miedo no poder soportar el peso del chico.

Pero aun con miedo, asustado y con ese maldito dolor de espalda cargó a Naruto cual princesa hasta la ventana, donde al abrirla se emocionó al saber que las ramas del roble llegaban hasta él; se paró en el marco de la ventana tambaleándose, no podría llegar al árbol de manera pasiva y calmada, tenía que ser de un salto, _"que sea lo que el universo quiera"_, rezó Sasuke saltando de golpe. Pero por suerte sus pies llegaron a la amplia rama antes que su cara o el cuerpo inconsciente y semidesnudo de su amigo.

Allí descansó, parecía que cargar tal peso le hacía recordar su mala condición física, definitivamente desde ese día se pondría a hacer ejercicio.

Cuando decidió que había sido suficiente descanso volvió a levantarse, de paso levantando al rubio con él, solo que esta vez estaba apoyado en su hombro derecho, aun inconsciente, pero de alguna manera se hacía más fácil llevarlo así, caminó por las gruesas ramas del roble haciendo equilibrio para ambos lados, tuvo que correr en cuanto se vio cerca de la ventana que daba a la oficina, allí se encontraba la tenebrosa mujer, y era mejor evitar un encuentro con ella. Así, pronto se encontró en el borde, entre el roble y el cobertizo, ahora sin dudar mucho pegó un salto. Hasta quedar posicionado sobre la madera.

Pero si la madera ya crujía con el peso de uno, con el peso de dos…

Un gran ruido sonó seguido con la destrucción del piso bajo Sasuke, la madera se desplomó, acto seguido la gravedad apareció; con pensamiento rápido Sasuke solo pudo agarrarse fuerte al cuerpo que sostenía, para después caer poco más de dos metros. El estrepitoso ruido retumbó en la casa, donde aquella mujer y ambos hombres se exaltaron para en seguida movilizarse hacia un lugar donde pudiesen ver lo sucedido.

Atrás, en el cobertizo salía polvo en varias direcciones, el dolor en la espalda de Sasuke empeoraba, pero este solo tenía mente para pensar en cómo estaba Naruto, que al parecer estaba bien, seguía sumido en medio de su somnolencia inquebrantable. El pelinegro Uchiha se levantó como pudo, a su vez levantando a Naruto, que estaba totalmente ajeno a su alrededor.

Una vez en pie un dolor lacerante se instalo en su tobillo, y de seguro que dolería unos cuantos días más. Quedó pasmado unos segundos, sin saber qué hacer, ahora hacia frio, Naruto estaba prácticamente desnudo, debía calentarlo si es que quería que se pusiera bien. Comenzó a sondear su alrededor en busca de algo extraño, no se percató que unos afilados ojos lo miraban desde el segundo piso de la casa. Los ojos de aquella mujer miraban entre enfadados y excitados, detrás de ella se encontraba el hombre paciente, a la espera de órdenes. —Dejarlos irse —ordenó la demandante mujer.

El hombre se sorprendió pero no rebatió nada, solo asintió y desapareció.

Ahora Sasuke caminaba apoyando la mayoría del peso en su pierna derecha, su tobillo izquierdo dolía punzantemente, causando que no pudiese apoyarlo al caminar; un poco tarde había notado las delgadas líneas de sangre que caían de su cara, de seguro producto de las astillas de madera enterradas en su piel.

Pensaba mientras caminaba por las desoladas calles, parecía que se había vuelto noche demasiado pronto, el hambre volvía a aparecer, y el cansancio sobre todo.

Uchiha Sasuke había sacrificado su espalda, su día, su tobillo, incluso su cara y su seguridad al ir ese día a la casa de Naruto, sabía que sin duda se había enterado de algo que no debía, pero no había nada que hacer. Por ahora solo quería descansar, dormir un buen rato, llegar a casa, pedirle a Mikoto comida y hacer que Itachi le diera las buenas noches. De la nada estaba sintiendo una necesidad inmensa de recrear una familia feliz, tal vez en recompensa por Seichi Naruto, que de seguro había pasado todo menos una infancia feliz.

_¿Por qué haces tanto por ayudarme?_

La pregunta volvió tan rápido como se había ido. Se detuvo en seco, en medio de una calle totalmente oscura _¿Qué acaso esos días los postes de luz no servían?_, pensó frustrado. Pero, volviendo a meditar en aquella pregunta se obligó a reunir todos los pensamientos que había tenido durante el día, aquellos que estaba intentando olvidar, que estaba intentando no saber. Aquellos pensamientos que había evitado inventándose ser amante de las obras de misterio, todo eso que había ocultado mientras pensaba en buenas ideas para libros.

Y de repente, cómo la lluvia en un día soleado, cómo una mala canción en medio de una lista de reproducción, cómo un sonido estrepitoso en medio de una quietud, cómo un balde de agua fría; como todo eso y más, la verdad cayó sobre él de una manera absurda.

Suspiró, sacudió la cabeza y emprendió camino de nuevo. —No te voy a abandonar ahora —repitió las palabras dichas minutos atrás—. …Después de todo no puedes abandonar a la persona que amas —susurró con un deje de nostalgia en la voz.

* * *

**_Tengo que admitir que el capitulo está escrito desde el miércoles, pero el miércoles lo acabé tarde y no lo subí, ayer no tuve nada de tiempo, y hoy... Bueno, lo estoy subiendo hoy xd. _**

**_Creo que estoy un poco acostumbrada a que en mis capítulos pasen hartas cosas, hartas situaciones; en este pasa solo una situación ¡muy importante situación! ... El final no fue nada confuso a mi parecer, si no entendieron relean xd, pero sé que lo entendieron... _**

**_Hmm, hoy no tengo mucho que decir, llevo gran parte de la noche escuchando Mago de Oz, entonces me estoy dando el tiempo de subir, de fondo hay alguna canción del último álbum que sacaron. Pero bueno, eso es irrelevante. _**

**_Hoy no me puse TAN parlanchina xd_**

**_Ciao. _**

**_Pd. Para este capitulo les pediré un Rr n.n ... ¡Quiero ver todas sus suposiciones! _**


	9. Quiero respuestas, ¡Ya!

Hace mucho tiempo que estaba separado de _su _Naruto aunque aún no se hacía a la idea sabía que Namikaze Naruto se había ido hace tiempo; entonces, ¿Qué clase de broma le jugaba el destino poniendo frente a él a un tal Seichi Naruto de las mismas complexiones físicas? Sin duda lo que quería el destino era burlarse de él por qué… el todavía amaba a Namikaze Naruto.

* * *

_Autor: PauYh796_

_Rating: T por futuros lemmons_

_Número de palabras del capítulo sin notas: 10.775_

* * *

**_Quiero respuestas, ¡Ya!_**

_Actualidad, Japón, madrugada del 15 de julio._

—¡Uchiha Sasuke!, morirás, te aseguro que morirás —gritó Itachi al notar como la reja de afuera de la mansión Uchiha se movía ruidosamente. Posicionado justo en la puerta Itachi se cruzó de brazos a la espera de que Sasuke abriera la puerta y se enfrentara con su destino.

Tardó un poco, lo que ocasionó que Itachi se frustrara aun más, sin embargo no tenía la intensión de abrir primero la puerta. Después de un poco la puerta principal se abrió dejando ver al herido Sasuke y al inconsciente Naruto.

Sasuke se quedó quieto, a la espera del regaño, de algún golpe, de las preguntas; estaba dispuesto a soportar todo eso, pero estaba cansado, solo quería dormir y ya.

Aun así, los golpes no llegaron, ni los gritos, ni las preguntas; los ojos de Itachi se habían vuelto paternales, miraban cariñosamente a los dos chicos que tenía enfrente. Primero tomó a Sasuke por los brazos y le dio un ligero apretón, en señal de una especie de abrazo; luego comprobó que el que peor estaba era el rubio, por ello sin ninguna clase de esfuerzo lo tomó en brazos y caminó lentamente hacía las escaleras, con Sasuke pegado a su espalda caminando gracioso, puesto que tenía un tobillo lastimado su andar era chistoso, nada del porte de los Uchiha.

Llegaron hasta la habitación de Sasuke donde Itachi depositó al chico sobre la cama, luego sin pedir ninguna clase de permiso caminó hasta el armario y de él extrajo ropa que luego colocó al rubio con una especie de cariño extraño, siendo cuidadoso, como un hermano mayor al que le encargan cuidar y proteger a su hermanito. A la vista de Sasuke fue de lo más extraño, aunque Naruto estuviera magullado no había ninguna herida que curar, aun así Itachi mantenía la vista en los moretones y las cortadas, en las vendas que cubrían el cuerpo del rubio; de nuevo sonrió paternalmente. Cuando Naruto estuvo por fin vestido Itachi hizo una última acción, arropándolo, ahora dejando que durmiera en la cama de Sasuke. De nuevo, Sasuke se permitió ver la escena y por un momento deseó que se pudiese decir: _"Y durmió plácidamente". _

Itachi se levantó, caminó por la habitación como gato enjaulado, eso mientras pensaba en que hacer, sin duda alguna aun seguía frustrado; bajo él sentía la mirada de Sasuke, penetrante, como la de todo Uchiha. Sin pronunciar palabra aun Itachi caminó hasta la puerta de la habitación y salió llamando a su hermano menor con la mirada, Sasuke se sintió confundido pero no lo dudó y siguió a Itachi ahora con la plena convicción de que Naruto estaba por fin a salvo de experimentos raros y amenazas burdas. Caminaron lentamente por el largo pasillo, en medio de esto Sasuke se preguntó si Mikoto estaba en casa, lo descartó con algo de decepción.

Entraron a la habitación de Itachi donde Sasuke caminó rápidamente hasta la cama donde se tumbó grotescamente, no tardó mucho y se arrepintió de semejante acción, de inmediato su espalda y tobillo dolieron como nunca haciendo que jadeara de dolor. Itachi frunció el seño al ver la escena, pero aun sin decir nada salió de la habitación silenciosamente, volviendo a los pocos minutos con una pequeña cajita; Sasuke entendió lo que pasaba, sin recibir ninguna orden por parte de su hermano mayor se quitó la ropa quedando solo con un holgado bóxer, volvió a acomodarse sobre la cama solo que esta vez más lentamente.

Itachi se acercó mientras de la cajita sacaba una venda y algo que parecía crema antiinflamatoria, primero se concentró en el inflamado tobillo de pelinegro; con toda la calma del caso hizo la curación lentamente, tanto que a Sasuke comenzó a darle sueño, pero sabía que si lo hacia la calma fingida de Itachi se esfumaría, así que mejor aguantarse el cansancio por un poco más.

Poco a poco las manos de Itachi pararon de dar el pequeño masaje al tobillo del otro, después lo vendó fuertemente.

En seguida Sasuke se recostó boca abajo, de nuevo Itachi comenzó a dar un pequeño masaje en la espalda de su hermano menor; Sasuke se preguntaba cómo era que Itachi sabía lo que le dolía, lo que no, e inclusive cómo era posible que lo estuviera curando en vez de estarlo matando lentamente por la preocupación que de seguro le había hecho pasar. Como fuese, el masaje en su espalda era relajante, por fin sentía que la tensión desaparecía, respiró relajado con bastantes dudas en su mente.

Aun así el masaje duró muy poco; al sentir como las manos en su espalda paraban Sasuke se sentó lentamente ahora consciente de que el dolor había disminuido notablemente, agradeció a Itachi mentalmente, después de todo estaban en ese son de no hablar ni un poco. Y no sabía quién rompería el silencio, pero por ahora él no sería. Cuando estuvo sentado en el borde de la cama de nuevo Itachi se dispuso a limpiar las heridas de la cara de Sasuke, las astillas del cobertizo se habían clavado dolorosamente; esta tarea no fue muy larga, la mayoría de las astillas estaban clavadas superficialmente, solo dejando pequeñas marcas que parecían picaduras de insectos.

Se miraron mutuamente.

Itachi sonrió y Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

—Te estoy dando la oportunidad de que me expliques todo esto —declaró Itachi sin notable enfado en el rostro, sin embargo su voz estaba forzada, contenía el enojo, tanto que parecía que un Tic aparecía en el lado izquierdo de su cara.

Sasuke suspiró. La hora había llegado…

Giró la cabeza hasta un punto muerto de la habitación, dudando entre que decir y que no, a la vez en lo que pensaba si debía inventarse alguna mentira que callara a Itachi por esa madrugada, para que así él pudiese dormir como lo estaba deseando desde hace rato.

Pero nada de eso era factible, Itachi esperaba la verdad, y no iba a aceptar nada más que la verdad.

—¿Está bien que te cuente todo desde un principio? —preguntó con algo de temor en la voz.

Itachi asintió lentamente.

—Desde el primer día que Seichi Naruto apareció en el salón de clase sentí que todo se volvió de cabeza… —comenzó a narrar el chico—. Al principio eso poco me importaba, pues yo tenía mi propia realidad, la misma en la que había vivido los últimos diez años; al principio quise cerciorarme de la verdadera identidad de Naruto, por ello comencé a planear un poco de todo. Lo invité a la casa Uchiha, a la espera de que tú o mamá me afirmaran que él era Namikaze Naruto —miró el punto muerto bastante distraído—. Pero no fue así —aclaró con voz distante—. Ambos se aseguraron de que quedara en mi cabeza que él no era _mi_ Naruto...

Itachi miraba atentamente los movimientos de Sasuke, analizaba cada cosa, cada suspiro, cada que se quedaba pensativo y distante, cuando dudaba entre hablar o no. Por otro lado Sasuke pretendía continuar con la historia después de conocer a Seichi Naruto, e Itachi ya la conocía; por encima pero la conocía. —Ya sé tus deseos por querer que él fuera Namikaze Naruto —mencionó con la voz un poco dura—. Lo que no entiendo es desde el día en que accediste a formar parte de la multinacional Uchiha antes de tiempo, de abandonar el instituto, ¿eso no te molestó?

Sasuke asintió levemente. —Aunque me gustase la idea de comenzar a trabajar, sentí que fue apresurado, quería hacerlo, pero sentía que no tenía tiempo de decir un adiós. En el momento en que pensé eso me detuve y pensé: ¿un adiós?, ¿pero a quien?, de repente me sentí frustrado, me negué a salir de la casa hasta el día en que tuve que trabajar por primera vez; en ese tiempo pensé en las personas que cabrían para "una despedida", no encontré a nadie, mejor dicho, nadie me importaba, ¿por qué tendría que despedirme de una manada de babosos?; pero había una persona que resaltaba por sobre todos; ese era Naruto.

Se lo pensó, esta vez no fueron segundos, se sumió en sus pensamientos varios minutos, a la vez Itachi no se impacientó, esperaba que Sasuke estuviese listo para seguir hablando.

Cuando un _"pip"_ de un reloj cercano sonó marcando hora en punto Sasuke se espabiló.

—Pensaba en lo mucho y tan poco que había pasado con él —siguió como si no hubiera pasado más que un segundo entre frase y frase. Una carcajada no muy sonora salió de su boca antes de seguir hablando—. Esto no lo sabías, pero ya que estamos en esto te contaré, Nii-san —pausó dándole suspenso al asunto—. Sé que eres muy detallista como para notar que el pasado cinco de mayo lo pase mucho mejor que otras veces, tu sabes de mejor mano todos los colapsos que tuve ese día; pero este año no, es irónico que se deba a Seichi Naruto, pues él me ayudó a superar el escabroso día; fue un pervertido de primera clase porque en medio de tanto terminó dándome un beso —lo último lo dijo con voz baja pero no lo suficiente como para que Itachi no escuchara, que al recibir la nueva información había abierto los ojos enormemente, pero sin pronunciar palabra—. Después de eso… —continuó Sasuke sin dar tiempo a parar—. Comenzamos una especie de besuqueo constante entre los dos, dime loco si no me crees al afirmar que con eso se forman fuertes lazos, de esos que comienzan a ser inquebrantables.

Sasuke alzó la vista por primera vez en todo lo que llevaba del relato para encontrarse con los ojos sorprendidos y algo ausentes de Itachi, aun así parecía seguir prestando bastante atención.

—Lo jodido es que después de eso noté algo —continuó—. Note que por más que quisiera ver a Seichi Naruto como alguien más, siempre iba a compararlo con Namikaze Naruto, y a pesar de saberlo no me importó, mientras pasaba todo esto estábamos en el viaje de hace tiempo; en cuanto volvimos pasó algo rarísimo, aun no sé si fue real o no, pero lo tengo tan presente en mi mente que afirmo totalmente que es real.

—Después de unos días de volver del viaje fui a _ese_ lugar como siempre, todo iba igual, simplemente intentaba ocupar la mente en algo más mientras permanecía allí, al final terminé durmiéndome como de costumbre, solo que esa vez algo diferente pasó. Namikaze Naruto, _mi_ Naruto se me presentó en un sueño, ¿o en la realidad?; como sea, el punto es que lo vi, me habló y por fin pude sentir esa cercanía que tanto extrañaba, lo que me sorprendió fue la frase que me dijo justo antes de irse: _"Él no soy yo",_ entonces lo comprendí, supe que había estado confundiendo las cosas todo ese tiempo, me sentí como un idiota. Aquel día fue el que me dijeron que comenzaría a trabajar.

Itachi comprendió que la escena que se había presentado tiempo atrás, cuando Sasuke había llegado totalmente alterado y perdido, con la frase de: _"confirme que Seichi Naruto no es Namikaze Naruto"_¸ había sido por ello.

—Pero después de eso tuve la duda más grande —prosiguió ahora negándose a parar, parecía que en un punto comenzaba a decir las cosas más para sí mismo, como si quisiera sacar todo eso que tenía dentro—. En cuanto me entere que no vería más a Seichi Naruto, pues ahora no volvería a estar en el instituto tuve la oportunidad de alejarme de él. Lo logré los primeros días, pero después era imposible, comencé a intentar localizarlo, pero nada; al final me había medio rendido, sumergido en aprender de administración de empresas lo más rápido. Todo cambió ayer, cuando salí de la multinacional porque el ambiente se había vuelto sofocante, caminé y me encontré con alguien del instituto, me dijo que Naruto estaba desaparecido, que no había vuelto a ir al instituto. Y aunque me cueste admitirlo me preocupé muchísimo, tanto que poco pude dormir; tan poco pude dormir que al alba salí de la casa en busca de Naruto, había decidido no volver, no hasta que lo encontrara… Eso me lleva a la desaparición de hoy, no entiendo nada, sé que están haciendo algo terrible con él, es un experimento, es algo inhumano. Estaban experimentando en él, en su cuerpo —afirmó con voz temblorosa—. No quiero que sufra todo eso… no lo puedo explicar, pero no podía dejarlo en ese lugar; arriesgué todo por sacarlo de allí, ahora quiero que me responda todo lo que tengo para preguntarle —concluyó más serio.

—Eso explica el por qué de la piel magullada del chico —meditó Itachi rehusándose a decir el nombre.

—Sí —aceptó.

—¿Pero por qué tomarse tantas molestias en buscarlo?

Ahí estaba. Ahí estaba la pregunta que Sasuke tanto temía y a la vez añoraba.

Le volteó la mirada a Itachi pensando que si la veía descubriría todo en seguida. Pero el actual presidente de la multinacional Uchiha no es un tonto, pensando un poco, sacando vagas conclusiones sin llegar realmente a la verdad. Miró a Sasuke, con la mirada tan típica de un Uchiha, extrayendo información sin necesidad de palabra alguna.

—Lo amo —afirmó Sasuke en voz baja, temblando producto de los nervios; no tuvo intención de negar, luego de su afirmación solo se quedó allí, a la espera de que Itachi reaccionara gritándole o algo peor.

Itachi lo miró. —Solo quiero que me respondas una cosa —dijo serio—. ¿A quién amas? ¿A Seichi Naruto o la recreación de Namikaze Naruto que tu mente vio en este Naruto?

Sasuke no titubeó. —Solo lo amo —afirmó—. A Namikaze Naruto lo amaba por su ternura, siempre estaría a mi lado sin importar que, él me amaba como nada, me sentía protegido bajo sus brazos, pensaba que nada nos separaría jamás. Pero Seichi Naruto es otro cuento, hace tonterías, pero lo que me más me gusta es que puedo sonreír sinceramente cerca de él, me saca sonrisas donde antes no existían, en parte siento que soy yo el que debe proteger a alguien ahora, quiero sacarlo de eso en lo que esta; se ve débil y eso no me gusta. Nii-san, si algo tengo claro es que amo a Seichi Naruto. Totalmente seguro en que Namikaze Naruto, _mi_ Naru-chan es otro amor, otra clase de amor. Los amo a ambos, pero solo puedo intentar estar con uno, uno que por fin ha despertado mis emociones después de tanto tiempo.

Itachi sonrió y asintió. —Pero, ¿amor? ¿No es algo precipitado afirmar esto?

—No lo sé, pero es la única palabra que puede envolver todo esto que siento. No quiero alejarme de él, no quiero dejarlo solo.

Itachi se sumió en pensamientos para al final afirmar:

—De acuerdo, no te diré ni que lo acepto ni que no lo hago, solo te dejaré estar… Pero Sasuke, te advierto, en cuanto vea que esto puede destruirte haré hasta lo imposible para alejar a ese chico de tu vida.

—¿Eso significa que puede quedarse?

Itachi asintió. —Considerado un periodo de prueba.

—Gracias.

—Otra condición…

—¿Cuál?

—En cuanto lo descubras y rectifiques, quiero saber cuál es el pasado de ese chico.

—Naruto, se llama Naruto —exclamó Sasuke ya molesto debido a la actitud de Itachi—. De acuerdo, te contaré todo en cuanto tenga claro que es lo que sucede.

—Está bien. Aparte de ello procura ser feliz, recuerda que si eres feliz yo lo soy. Y también que estoy acá para cuando lo necesites.

—Y para cuando quiera otro masaje —bromeó Sasuke.

—Eso es una ocasión especial, no esperes que lo haga de nuevo.

Una carcajada salió de la boca de ambos, pero a la vez Sasuke recordó algo que lo hacía preocuparse de nuevo. —Quiero estar con él —afirmó mientras se levantaba de la cama con la única visión de ver a Naruto.

Itachi vio como Sasuke levantaba y caminaba hasta la puerta que permanecía cerrada, pero justo antes de salir le habló. —Sasuke —comenzó hablando lentamente—. No quiero que te lastimes a ti mismo, solo espero que lo que afirmes sea real, que lo amas a él y no a una ilusión de un amor pasado; puedes lastimarlo a él, si tanto quieres protegerlo debes hacerlo de una manera idónea, primero tienes que entender la situación.

—Y lo haré, no te preocupes.

Sin decir más Sasuke salió de la habitación, con paso apresurado se acercó hasta su habitación, donde al entrar pudo divisar el cuerpo dormido del rubio, su respiración era pesada, pero ahí estaba, por lo menos respiraba; no quería meditar sobre nada de lo ocurrido en el día, pues no entendía mucho y no quería matarse la cabeza haciendo suposiciones, quería dormir.

Por ello con paso decidido se acercó hasta su cama donde entró lentamente cuidando no mover mucho a Naruto. Pensaba que inmediatamente tocara la almohada se dormiría, pero eso solo fue un vago sueño, pues al estar ahí sintió que era un total desperdicio hacer semejante barbaridad; ahora estaba junto a una persona que sin querer se había vuelto demasiado especial para él, ahora, en ese instante, no quedarse a admirar el cuerpo a su lado podría considerarse ilegal. A pesar de la piel magullada, los cortes y las vendas aun se veía perfecto, tal vez perfecto era una palabra muy grande pero en ese instante Sasuke lo veía así.

Poco a poco pudo concebir el sueño que tanto estuvo añorando tanto tiempo.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

—Nos llamaron a un juicio —afirmó Itachi soltando unos papeles sobre una gran mesa de madera.

Estaba junto a varias personas de traje, todos con miradas serias, totalmente abrumados por la decisión de la multinacional Namikaze de hundir a los Uchiha. Sasuke, que a pesar de estar totalmente cansado había tenido que levantarse como cualquier día para ir a trabajar, ahora se encontraba sentado en un rincón de la mesa algo estupefacto por el anuncio que había hecho Itachi segundos atrás.

—Parece que ahora si viene toda una lucha —analizó uno de los hombres de traje.

Itachi asintió. —No importó cuanto quisimos un concilio, ofreciendo grandes sumas de dinero, todo con tal de no llevar esto a un tribunal, la multinacional Namikaze quiere hundirnos; en este momento no importa cuánto estas dos empresas fueron aliadas, no importa la gran relación que llevaba mi padre con Namikaze Minato, no podemos destruir lo que muchas generaciones han forjado; vamos a pelear con todo, eso implica jugar con la misma moneda.

—¿A qué te refieres, Nii-san? —preguntó Sasuke algo asustado.

—Vamos a tener que usar las debilidades de la multinacional Namikaze.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó confundido.

—Necesitamos derribar a la multinacional Namikaze —afirmó el presidente totalmente serio, más de uno abrió la boca sorprendido sin poder musitar palabra.

—¡Pero los lazos de ambas empresas fueron fuertes por años! —se quejó un hombre viejo.

—¡No me importa! —gritó Itachi aun más fuerte que el anterior hombre—. Sé perfectamente lo que los Uchiha y los Namikaze han logrado juntos durante todos estos años; sé todo lo que Namikaze Minato nos ayudó en los momentos críticos de la empresa, pero no me dejaré vencer en esto, si de algo estoy seguro es de lo mucho que tengo que proteger a los Uchiha y a todos sus empleados… En este momento debemos pensar en nuestro bienestar, eso implica sacar a los Namikaze del juego.

Todos callaron unos segundos después del discurso del actual presidente, cada uno pensaba en sus propias opciones; algunos de los presentes en esa mesa ejecutiva habían pasado buenos momentos junto a los Namikaze y sus anteriores generaciones, pensar en destruir algo que técnicamente amaban les causaba un retorcijón en el estómago.

Pero al final todos sabían que solo tenían una opción, y solo una opción.

Lentamente todas las personas presentes asintieron con la cabeza dando a entender que estaban de acuerdo con el presidente; más allá de los lazos de amistad tenían que proteger su empresa, en ese momento tenían que desprenderse de todo sentimiento. Pero, todos asintieron menos uno. Sasuke permanecía atontando en una esquina sin prestar real atención hasta que vio como todos se ponían de acuerdo.

—¿A qué debilidad deberíamos apuntar? —pregunto la única mujer del lugar recordando lo que el presidente había dicho minutos antes.

—Su presidente lleva mucho tiempo manejando la empresa de manera inadecuada… —respondió Itachi, inclusive parecía que una sonrisa malvada adornaba su rostro.

—¡Pero tú sabes la razón de eso! —interrumpió Sasuke antes de que su hermano pudiese decir algo más.

—Si vamos a hacer algo… —dijo Itachi ignorando la queja de su hermano menor—. Debemos destruir la multinacional desde el interior.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó Sasuke sin poder ahogar el terror que inundaba su cuerpo.

—Desde hace tiempo cuando dos empresas necesitaban deshacerse una de la otra la mejor manera era infiltrando gente en la empresa enemiga; pero eso es algo retrogrado —aclaró otro de los hombres de traje.

—Eso no importa —exclamó el presidente algo desesperado—. En el momento en que Sasuke tome el poder la multinacional podremos atacar desde dentro; necesitamos al presidente nuevo para que todos tengan su atención centrada en él, yo podre hacer todo lo interno contra los Namikaze, para ello necesito que Sasuke asuma la presidencia cuanto antes.

—¿Cuánto falta para tu cumpleaños chico? —le preguntaron.

—Unos ocho días.

—¿Y cuanto para la citación en el tribunal?

—Aun no hay fecha —respondió Itachi.

—Entonces tenemos que actuar antes de que impongan una fecha.

Todos los presentes asintieron de acuerdo al plan que comenzaba a armarse.

—Primero esperaremos al cumpleaños de Sasuke, después él asumirá la presidencia en el acto; con esto la prensa se volverá loca e intentara seguir al nuevo presidente en todos sus actos, esto desviara la atención de todos; muchos empresarios estarán centrados en Sasuke, verán cómo se desarrolla en sus primeros días. Cuando eso pase nos moveremos en la oscuridad, infiltrando a alguien, más adelante arreglaremos los detalles bien —declaró el presidente con total decisión en la voz.

Y Sasuke miraba la escena totalmente aterrado. Él simplemente no quería que Minato-san sufriera más de lo que ya había sufrido, de seguro en ese instante lo único que tenía Namikaze Minato era la multinacional. A Sasuke le aterraba tener que terminar de quitarle todo a Minato.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

La confusión se había vuelto cosa de todos los días para Sasuke, no terminaba de salir de una y llegaba otra cosa que lo volvía a confundir de nuevo. Se estaba hartando de esa situación.

Había vuelto antes que Itachi a la mansión Uchiha alegando que estaba demasiado cansado, pero en realidad solo quería ver a Naruto, de repente había sentido ganas de ver los ojos azules del chico. Pero se decepcionó al llegar y encontrar que Seichi Naruto aun dormía en su cama, con la misma posición en la que Sasuke lo había visto por última vez.

Caminó silenciosamente por la habitación; al momento de salir de la multinacional Uchiha había pensado en ir a _ese_ lugar en busca de hablar con _su_ Naruto, cosa que al instante le pareció algo absurda, pues esos días intentaba auto convencerse de que aquello había sido un sueño, temía aferrarse a algo inexistente, eso haría que perdiera la poca cordura que tenia.

Sin nada más que hacer se sentó en el borde de la cama, dejándole todo el espacio posible a Naruto. En medio del aburrimiento, al atardecer contó las horas que Naruto había pasado dormido; haciendo cuentas al aire concluyó que a eso de las once de la noche había caído inconsciente después de "curarse", al final contó 20 horas, veinte horas que el rubio había permanecido dormido, inmutable a todo su alrededor. Ahora, pensándolo Sasuke se preguntaba acerca de la extraña manera en que Naruto se había curado de la enfermedad que lo mataría en poco tiempo, aun todo era muy confuso y realmente no quería pensar en ello, pero por más que lo intentara los recuerdos del día anterior se arremolinaban en su mente, negándose a irse.

Todo estaba vuelto un enjambre.

Sasuke gritó sin provocar ruido alguno, solo un gemido ahogado que mostraba toda su frustración; en seguida se tomó el cabello jaloneándolo levemente, intentando pensar con claridad. Pero pronto el jalón leve se convertía en un jalón desesperado, uno que incluida casi toda la fuerza en brazos de Sasuke, comenzaba a sentir como varios mechones se desprendían, aun así no paraba, ¿Qué acaso no podía tener la mente en blanco por unos segundos?

—Por fin podre ver en vivo la expresión de "arrancarse el pelo" —murmuró una voz patosa a su espalda haciendo que Sasuke dejara su tarea masoquista para girar hacia Naruto que permanecía con los ojos entreabiertos.

—Dobe —le dijo sonriente.

—¿Mal día?

—Sí te lo dijera —se burló el pelinegro.

Se callaron, pues en ese leve reencuentro las palabras sobraban. Sasuke poco a poco tomaba una adecuada posición para quedar justo en frente de Naruto, el cual permanecía recostado mientras Sasuke se sentaba cruzado de piernas sobre la cama. Sus ojos se conectaron en un mundo sin fin, como aquella vez en el viaje, después de la extraña confesión de Naruto. —¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Sasuke mirándolo.

—Como si hubieran experimentado conmigo —respondió Naruto burlándose de sí mismo. Chiste que no le causo nada de gracia a Sasuke, que frunció el seño al recordar la situación en la que se encontraban; Naruto se percató y de inmediato le escondió la vista al Uchiha.

—No puedo martirizarme por eso —afirmó Naruto con la voz algo sombría.

—Ahora no tenemos el peligro de que alguien me descubra infiltrado en una casa que no es la mía, así que… ¿Me contaras?

—Yo…

—No olvido la promesa que hicimos —se apresuró a interrumpir Sasuke—. Recuerdo que dijimos que hablaríamos en cuanto estuviéramos listos, pero creo que la situación ha cambiado un poco, ya no soporto tanta confusión, entre ti y la multinacional me estoy volviendo loco.

—¿Qué pasa con la multinacional?

Sasuke suspiró. —La verdadera razón de que comenzara a trabajar antes en la multinacional es una demanda que nos impusieron, no sería problema con cualquier otra empresa, puesto que nuestra influencia es más; pero precisamente nos demanda la multinacional Namikaze, aquellos que puede tengan más influencia que nosotros. Ahora, han decidido destruir la multinacional, yo no quiero eso, después de todo sería destruir parte de _él._

Naruto asintió levemente a la vez que se reincorporaba un poco en la cama. —No quieres quitarle nada más a los Namikaze, ¿verdad? —afirmó algo cansado y respirando agitadamente por el esfuerzo de haberse levantado.

—Sí —aceptó—. Pero… cuéntame —pidió mirándolo sin nada de severidad en los ojos.

—Ya lo sabes… —habló lentamente—. Soy el único que cumple una serie de condiciones para experimentos específicos.

—¿Cómo fue que terminaste involucrado en estos experimentos?

—Antes, cuando era más pequeño hacían los experimentos en otras personas, probaron con todas las edades, descubriendo que los niños entre un rango de ocho a nueve años eran los que más resistían sin morir después de la primera semana. Aun así todos los sujetos de prueba morían tarde o temprano, pero nunca sobrepasaban el mes. Recuerdo ver como de aquel lugar salían cadáveres y más cadáveres, creo que desde pequeño me acostumbré a ver la muerte en todos lados. Yo nunca formaba parte de los experimentos pero me veía en ese ambiente a diario… —omitió el por qué de eso—. El caso es que un día hice una travesura, ocasionó que uno de los doctores allí presentes me inyectara algo que debía ir en uno de los sujetos; todos esperaron que muriera, pero no pasó, un mes, dos meses y nada. Descubrieron que yo debía ser el sujeto de pruebas.

—¿Hace cuanto…?

—Desde los siete.

Sasuke ahogó un gemido. —¿Por qué has desaparecido el último mes?

—Digamos que hice algo mal; no seguí ordenes, y al no hacerlo tuvieron poder sobre mí, pues no tenía con que oponerme. El último mes me sometieron a más pruebas de las que podía soportar.

—¿Solo están creando el arma biológica?

Naruto negó tristemente.

—Un arma —contestó—. Desde que vieron que cumplía con las suficientes condiciones comenzaron a volverme una especie de súper humano, con más resistencia que los demás. Hasta ahora solo han logrado crear el arma biológica, solo que no pueden usarla en nadie más, como si solo yo pudiese controlar semejante cosa. En cuanto a su ideal de un súper humano, han hecho cualquier clase de prueba para medir aunque sea un mínimo avance; nada funciona. La semana pasada, en medio de su desesperación comenzaron a hacer pruebas con electricidad; soporté 35 miliamperios, pero en seguida convulsioné inclusive me desmayé, quede totalmente débil.

—Hace un mes… —comenzó a relatar—. En el día en que nos molestaron una llamada hizo que salieras corriendo el instituto, al siguiente día no apareciste en el instituto y al siguiente tenías un corte en el abdomen…

—Debía ir y cumplir con un experimento, en realidad solo era una inyección, pero esa gente no desaprovecha para hacer más pruebas. Aun es un misterio porque yo soy el único que soporta el virus sin morir, por ello quieren averiguar eso, para así estar un paso más cerca de crear un humano perfecto. Ese día la inyección hizo que durmiera, en cuanto desperté estaba en mi casa, estaba amaneciendo y tenía una venda alrededor del abdomen. Creo que ese día sacaron muestras del tejido de mi estómago.

Sasuke se sintió cohibido, en parte le frustraba que Naruto hablara de ello como si fuera lo más normal del mundo; a la vez entendía esa actitud, pues desde muy pequeño se había visto involucrado en ese mundo; tal vez, ya era normal para él.

—Hay algo que no entiendo… ¿Cómo pudiste curarte del virus?

Naruto se lo pensó, miró a Sasuke y le sonrió. —Por ti.

—No entiendo.

—No es necesario que entiendas, no ahora… —respondió agregándole suspenso al asunto, aunque sin querer hacerlo realmente. Sasuke en seguida comprendió lo que le decían, ahora no era momento adecuado para entender, en parte prefería quedarse sin entender. De nuevo recordó lo que le habían dicho: _No hagas preguntas de las cuales no quieres saber su respuesta. _Pero aun así quedaba algo que faltaba por preguntar, y podría ser que esa fuera la pregunta más importante.

—¿Por qué permitir que hicieran esos experimentos? —le preguntó.

Naruto en seguida le dio la espalda a Sasuke, diciendo con eso que no pensaba responder a ninguna pregunta más que le hiciera; cosa que el pelinegro entendió casi perfectamente, ese tema, parecía que aun no era hora de hablarlo. Por ahora la confusión era un poco menor, claro que aun existían preguntas, pero sabiendo la razón de las varias ausencias de Naruto ahora podía volver a dormir en paz, ahora situándose en solo el problema de la multinacional Namikaze.

Pero, aquel no era momento de pensar en más problemas.

Sin remordimientos Sasuke se arrastró hasta Naruto que aun permanecía de espalda y lo abrazó, pasando sus manos por donde estaba el corte ya sano, luego apoyó el mentón en el hombro izquierdo del rubio controlando su respiración así evitando que el viento se colara por el cuello de Naruto. —Pero me alegra que estés bien —afirmó contra el oído del chico. Naruto asintió y sonrió levemente además del pequeño sonrojo que aparecía en sus mejillas.

—Gracias —le susurró—. ¿He dormido mucho?

—Aja —afirmó—. Más de 20 horas.

—Creo que recuperé todo lo que no dormí el último mes.

—¿Tienes hambre?

—Sí, mucha —gritó el rubio recuperando su habitual sonrisa.

—Espérame acá, traeré algo.

—No, quiero estirar las piernas.

Sasuke asintió. Caminando lentamente llegaron hasta la parte baja de la mansión Uchiha donde comieron algo rápidamente preparado; mientras comían hablaban de cosas triviales, como el perro tierno que Sasuke había visto camino a la multinacional, o como Naruto había hecho que sacaran a Kiba de clase. Cosas que eran de dos personas normales que vivían una vida casi perfecta.

—¿Tu madre? —preguntó Naruto algo tímido.

—Solo no está, no sé cuando vuelva pero tampoco me importa mucho.

La respuesta de Sasuke había hecho que Naruto frunciera el seño y que de repente se enfadara; claro que no fue un enfado que mostró, solo se revolvió en su asiento, en busca de salir de la penetrante mirada de Sasuke, que, al ver la actitud de Naruto se comenzaba a preguntar lo que sucedía, pero de igual manera no quería preguntarse y preguntar nada, como había dicho esos eran temas que debían abarcar otro día.

Por otro lado estaba Mikoto, que aparecía y desaparecía todo el tiempo, pues ya no podía estar en un mismo sitio. Sasuke se conformaba solo con saber que ella estaría bien donde fuese, Mikoto era libre de hacer lo que quisiera, Sasuke lo entendía, aunque eso significara sacrificar su propia felicidad de calor familiar.

—Te parecerá irónico pero estoy que me caigo de sueño —dijo Naruto a Sasuke mientras lavaban los platos que habían ensuciado.

—Deberías volver al instituto cuanto antes —aconsejó Sasuke—. Has faltado bastante.

—Pero volver mañana es muy pronto; mañana es lunes, pero no creo que pueda tener nada listo antes de mañana. Una semana, el 23 de julio volveré al instituto.

Sasuke asintió. —Mientras no termines repitiendo el curso todo está bien.

—De acuerdo; ahora, ¿podemos dormir?

Se miraron y rieron, no muy fuerte pero si una risa totalmente sincera. Sasuke asintió, se encaminaron de vuelta a la habitación de este, al llegar Sasuke se cambió de ropa sin pena delante del rubio, el cual si que se apenó, terminando totalmente rojo. Pero que en son de venganza se había quitado la camiseta que Itachi le había puesto el día anterior lanzándola en algún lugar para después tomar otra del armario de Sasuke, el último rió ante el atrevimiento de Naruto, mira que atreverse a tocar las cosas de un Uchiha.

Terminaron recostándose cada uno a un extremo de la cama de Sasuke, dejando todo el espacio posible entre los dos. Se miraban sin hablar, sumidos en un letargo en el que los ojos azules y los ojos negros eran su máxima adicción. Por lo menos en ese momento todo parecía perfecto; y Sasuke rogó porque se quedara así.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Actualidad, 18 de julio, Japón. _

Y cuando todo parecía ir bien de nuevo las cosas deben tomar un rumbo dramático.

Cuando parecía que Naruto estaba bien del todo…

Lo que pasaba; al día siguiente de que Naruto se levantara en la mansión Uchiha, después de que quedase dormido de nuevo todo había comenzado con aparentes pesadillas que hicieron que Sasuke se levantara mientras aun seguía demasiado cansado. Al notar como su compañero se revolvía inquieto a su extremo de la cama se había aproximado cautelosamente algo preocupado, pero su preocupación fue en vano ya que en cuanto se fijó el rubio volvía a dormir pasivamente; por ello cometió el primer error en una serie de errores; se alejó de nuevo mientras volvía a buscar una posición adecuada para dormir, lográndolo en seguida.

A la mañana del 16 de julio Sasuke se levantó tarde para ir a trabajar, por ello sin prestar real atención se había alistado para trabajar rápidamente ignorando totalmente el ovillo sobre la cama que respiraba pesadamente. Después de un desastroso día en la multinacional por diferentes razones que no importaban, se encaminó rápidamente a casa, al llegar lo único que quería era dormir, el cansancio nublaba su mente y se sentía sin ganas para pensar en nada más.

Tanto así que no notó como su cama permanecía vacía, simplemente se tiró encima quedando dormido inmediatamente.

Una noche sin sueños, solo plena oscuridad pero una reconfortante oscuridad, por fin sentía que estaba descansando lo que las últimas noches no había descansado. Cuando volvió en sí ya los rayos de sol se colaban por la ventana anunciando que el 17 de julio había llegado, un día que volvería a ser dentro de un año; eso era algo que nadie pensaba.

Ahora descansado y despejado Sasuke vio por fin a Naruto. No, no estaba durmiendo plácidamente al lado suyo. No, no estaba en el baño. ¿Cuál sería la reacción de Sasuke al notar como Naruto yacía en el piso totalmente inconsciente?; había corrido hasta él intentando levantarlo pero nada, no reaccionaba a ningún llamado, de repente había surgido la duda en Sasuke: _¿Hace cuanto está así y yo ni por enterado?_, la culpa crispó su cara al deducir que Naruto estaba así desde ese momento en el que parecía tener pesadillas. Con todo el cuidado que no había tenido los últimos días levantó a Naruto del suelo para en seguida posarlo sobre la cama, descubrió que temblaba ferozmente aparte de ello que su piel ardía, sin necesidad de mirar de nuevo descubrió que tenía fiebre.

Entonces comenzó con los cuidados que antes no había realizado. Primero bajándole la fiebre con un poco de agua caliente sobre su frente; con la culpa instalada en su pecho solo podía pensar en la mejor manera de hacer que su rubio amigo volviera a estar bien. Se preocupó más de la cuenta; eso podía afirmarlo cualquiera que viera la escena desde fuera.

Entonces había comenzado con cuidados sobre el rubio, inclusive con actos tan tontos como mantener la puerta de la habitación cerrada para que no se filtrara ninguna clase de brisa, montones de cuidados inútiles pero que hacían que el heredero se sintiera más en calma consigo mismo.

Eso lleva a Sasuke a la multinacional Uchiha, sentado en la oficina de presidencia, firmando montones de papeles, todos con la fecha 18 de julio. Pero más allá de eso su mente permanecía en su habitación, donde horas antes había dejado a Naruto durmiendo; su fiebre había disminuido pero no se había ido por completo.

Y dejando de lado eso también estaba Itachi y la junta administrativa de la multinacional, todos planeando la mejor forma de destruir a Minato Namikaze y su gran multinacional; cada vez eran más los pros que le encontraban al malévolo plan. Sin Minato ni la multinacional, la empresa Uchiha prevalecería siendo la más poderosa de Japón, ya no habría más peleas por el poder, ocasionando que las nuevas empresas se aterraran al ver el poder implacable de los Uchiha. A Sasuke le aterraba pensar en ello, cada vez estaba más cerca la inminente lucha en la cual los Uchiha han tomado una actitud ofensiva, una que posiblemente haga que los Namikaze pierdan con creces.

Estar todos los días junto a aquellos confabuladores comenzaba a hacer que Sasuke perdiera su paciencia, ahora era insoportable estar en lo más alto del edificio administrativo de la multinacional. Y para más colmo su cumpleaños se acercaba cada vez más, encontrándose ahora solo a cinco días.

Fue la primera vez que Sasuke supo de alguien que no quería que su cumpleaños llegara.

Era posible que a más de uno el drama que soportaba Sasuke no se les hiciera tan dramático, inclusive Sasuke comenzaba a considerarse la reina del drama, comenzó a ver como su vida era una telenovela. No le gustaba para nada, en realidad no le gustaban las telenovelas; entonces pensó en lo irónico que era la situación de telenovela que estaba viviendo.

Entró lentamente a la mansión Uchiha, por más que quería correr y ver a Naruto se tomó su tiempo para cumplir el objetivo, primero pasó por la cocina donde curiosamente había comida preparada lista para ser ingerida, tomó todo lo que pudo en sus manos para después avanzar hasta su habitación silenciosamente.

Al entrar se sorprendió al ver a Naruto sentado contra el espaldar de la cama, su vista estaba perdida en algún punto, pero sus ojos azules parecían tener más brillo que antes; de alguna manera eso alivió al pelinegro Uchiha. Avanzó con paso lento aun con la comida entre sus manos, tal vez fue el ruido que provocó Sasuke lo que hizo que Naruto reaccionara y saliera de su dispersión, giró su vista hacia Sasuke sonriéndole encantadoramente.

—Llegaste —anunció sonriente.

—Tengo comida —dijo torpemente Sasuke—. Debes comer algo.

Naruto asintió alargando los brazos para que Sasuke le diera la comida, el cual no se negó. Así Naruto comenzó a comer desesperadamente bajo la vista de Sasuke. —¿Cómo estás?

—Perfecto —respondió Naruto atragantándose de comida.

Sasuke se acercó y tocó la frente del rubio para comprobar que lo que decía era cierto; sonrió al notar que la temperatura corporal del chico parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad. —¿Hace cuanto estás despierto?

—No lo sé, solo me desperté y me sumí en un letargo hasta que llegaste.

—¿En serio te sientes bien?

—Si mamá —se burló Naruto por la preocupación de Sasuke.

Sasuke solo frunció el seño.

—¿Cómo van las cosas en la multinacional? —preguntó el rubio—. Me contaste que querían sacar a su competencia del juego.

—Todo sigue igual —respondió a la vez que se lanzaba sobre la cama rebotando un poco en el acto—. No sé qué hacer para que desistan de hacer semejante barbaridad.

—Ya encontraras algo.

—Eso no me ayuda.

—Lo siento —se disculpó riéndose.

—Ne, eso debería decirlo yo —comenzó Sasuke recordando la culpa—. No me di cuenta de lo enfermo que estabas, en algún momento creí que me había dado cuenta demasiado tarde.

—Tenías muchas cosas en la cabeza.

—Eso no lo compensa.

—Como digas, pero ya no te tortures con eso.

Sasuke no respondió, en cambio se fijó más detalladamente en cada movimiento que hacia Naruto, en busca de cualquier temblor, de cualquier signo que anunciara que no estaba bien. Al final parecía que todo estaba bien; Naruto terminó su comida y Sasuke le recibió las sobras.

—¿Podría tomar un baño? —preguntó el rubio con cierta vergüenza—. Siento que hace mucho no me ducho —agregó.

Sasuke asintió levemente a la vez que con un dedo señalaba la no tan escondida puerta en un costado de la habitación.

Sin decir más Naruto se apresuró para llegar rápidamente hasta el baño, donde se encerró y donde pocos segundos después se escuchaba el agua caer, lo que le dio cierto alivio a Sasuke, quien se tumbó sobre la cama poniendo sus brazos sobre su cara, como si la poca luz existente le molestara.

No se quedó mucho tiempo allí, pues después de unos pocos minutos se levantó y velozmente cambió su ropa, para quedar solo con un pantalón suelto sin nada en la parte de arriba. Así, semidesnudo, se volvió a recostar en la cama solo que esta vez un poco más cuidadosamente. Contó en su mente el tiempo que Naruto llevaba metido en el baño, el agua caía, agua que de seguro estaba totalmente caliente porque por debajo de la puerta empezaba a escaparse una delgada línea de vapor que desaparecía segundos después de hacer contacto con el frio exterior. Pensar en las condiciones que existían dentro del baño hizo que a Sasuke se le comenzara a acelerar la respiración.

Se imaginó toda la escena; el agua caliente colándose por todos los rincones del cuerpo de Naruto, resbalándose por su cara para continuar sobre su cuello donde prevalecía aquella cicatriz, luego deslizándose por el pecho para finalmente acabar sobre las piernas.

Sasuke se vio totalmente sonrojado, e incluso se dio uno o dos golpes mentales por comenzar a tener pensamientos tan _impuros_. Pero entre más se regañaba a sí mismo más pensaba en la situación; ahora sentía como su cuerpo comenzaba a despertarse, y de repente sintió que su cuerpo necesitaba aliviarse de aquellas sensaciones. Su pecho subía y bajaba sobre la cama, sus brazos habían vuelto a la anterior posición, ahora encargándose de esconder su cara acalorada; pero, su mano derecha comenzaba a descender de su actual posición, acariciando suavemente su propio pecho desnudo, donde su propia mano fría causaba una sensación bastante placentera. En seguida su mano siguió ahora sobando deliciosamente el vientre, y justo después… justo después seguía…

Pero su intención se vio abruptamente interrumpida al escuchar como el agua dejaba de hacer ruido y como los pasos mojados de Naruto recorrían el pequeño espacio del baño. De golpe Sasuke se sentó en la cama intentando calmar su respiración que se encontraba totalmente fuera de control.

Esperó "inocentemente" a que el rubio saliera del baño, mientras pensaba en cualquier cosa que hiciera que la recién aparecida excitación bajara, intentaba recobrar un perfil calmado e inexpresivo, cosa algo difícil por el sonrojo que aun asaltaba su blanca piel. Entonces no tardó mucho para que la puerta se abriera mostrando a Naruto solo vestido por una _pequeña_ toalla blanca. _Eso no me ayuda,_ pensó Sasuke algo frustrado.

—No tengo ropa —explicó Naruto a la vez que veía a Sasuke y se sonrojaba al notarlo semidesnudo.

—Toma lo que quieras —dijo Sasuke señalando el armario que reposaba en una esquina de la habitación.

El rubio asintió y caminó lentamente a través de la habitación hasta llegar al gran armario, lo abrió sacando de allí un pantalón holgado parecido al que tenía Sasuke, luego corrió hasta el baño donde cerró la puerta apresuradamente, pero luego de unos pocos segundos la volvió a abrir ahora estando en iguales condiciones a Sasuke.

—Hace calor —mencionó Naruto casualmente, pero a la vez Sasuke lo tomó en doble sentido poniéndose nervioso de inmediato y asintiendo rígidamente mientras el sonrojo que adornaba su cara minutos atrás volvía irremediablemente.

—Estaba pensando en algo… —comenzó Sasuke sacudiendo su cabeza en un intento de alejar la lujuria de su mente—. En tu historia y en la mía hay varias cosas que no hemos dicho, a la vez hay unas otras que ya dijimos… ¿Eso no hace que todo sea aun más confuso?

Naruto asintió. —¿Y eso qué?

—Quiero conocerte mejor, y para ello necesito saber todo de ti. En estos momentos la promesa que nos hicimos me parece inútil.

—¿Eso para ambos lados? —preguntó algo enfadado.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Crees que es tan ineficiente tanto para mi pasado como para el tuyo?, me refiero a… ¿Es ineficiente porque tu no terminas de entender lo que gira en torno a mí?

Sasuke se lo pensó, al final negó levemente.

—En realidad no lo había pensado para mi propia situación, pues en realidad de mí ya no queda mucho más por decir, puedo responder tus preguntas… Pero a cambio deberás responder las mías, aunque en realidad no sabría muy bien que preguntar.

—Pero responder y hacer preguntas solo hará que nos sumerjamos en los recuerdos que seguramente queremos olvidar —dijo Naruto con tristeza, justo después caminó el espacio que lo separaba de Sasuke, al llegar se sentó en la cama, justo al lado de Sasuke.

—Lo sé, pero me parece tan vital —respondió Sasuke escondiendo su mirada—. Creo que necesito saber todo, solo así podré asegurarme que no desaparecerás.

—¿Desaparecer?

—Sí. Siento que en el instante en que deje rienda suelta a mis emociones desaparecerás.

Naruto tragó en seco. —¿Qué emociones?

—No quiero darle ningún nombre por ahora, solo quiero estar acá, sentirte cerca.

Naruto se sonrojó. —¿Algo así como un "te amo"?

—No lo sé, no me obligues a responder.

Sasuke volteó la vista a Naruto para encontrarse con una sonrisa tierna en la cara del chico. —Hoy no quiero más preguntas —le dijo Naruto.

—La situación no está para eso, ¿verdad?

El rubio asintió.

De repente la atmosfera se torno silenciosa, inclusive caliente, a Sasuke le recordó la vez que se dieron ese beso mientras jugaban bajo los efectos del Vodka y la presión social de los otros adolescentes que los acompañaban en ese momento; aquel fue un beso lujurioso, uno que sin duda valía la pena repetir.

Por ello, y con esos pensamientos se acercó hasta Naruto que permanecía mirándolo con esa sonrisa tierna, aunque su mente estaba nublada por ese arrebatador calor terminó de acercarse lentamente, posando sus labios sobre los del otro encontrando sobre ellos una sensación totalmente suave y relajante. Sin dudas ambos comenzaron a ser participes del beso, era irónico ver como cada beso que se daban era una nueva experiencia, como si todo eso fuera nuevo cada vez que pasaba.

Pero este beso no se iba a quedar como solo un beso, Naruto tomó la iniciativa tocando la desnuda espalda de Sasuke, sus manos eran calientes; Sasuke no se quedó atrás y de igual manera acercó sus manos frías a la espalda del rubio, donde las posó causando un estremecimiento en todo el cuerpo de Naruto. Se pegaron lo más que pudieron, haciendo chocar sus pechos en un sonido extremadamente exquisito, se separaron en busca de un poco de aire, pero en seguida se volvieron a unir.

Sasuke soltó un jadeo aun con la boca de Naruto pegada a la suya, lo que ocasiono un gemido en forma por parte del rubio.

Las caricias se volvían más fuertes, más seguidas; Sasuke poco a poco hizo que Naruto se recostara sobre la cama quedando encima de él, pronto Sasuke bajo de sus labios hacia su cuello donde con toda la ternura del caso dejo un cálido beso donde la cicatriz permanecía casi invisible, en seguida su boca se ocupo de chupetear el cuello de Naruto, cuello que encontró tan suave como la seda. Mientras Naruto aun acariciaba la espalda de Sasuke enterrando suavemente sus uñas en esta, pensaba en lo placentero que eran las sensaciones que sentía en ese instante.

Pero de la nada un pensamiento acechó su mente haciendo que parara abruptamente las caricias en Sasuke.

—_Si es necesario te lo llevaras a la cama _—recordó aquella frase en su mente, con aquella voz tan escalofriante, esos ojos que daban la orden, que asignaban su misión. —_Sí _—fue su respuesta ante aquella frase. En ese momento él había aceptado lo que le decían, con un solo objetivo en su mente, con una sola visión aceptó semejante cosa. La culpa se instaló en cada poro de su piel, se sintió sucio y la peor basura existente sobre el universo; ahora sabía lo que era sentirse como el peor monstruo del universo.

Sasuke notó como Naruto dejaba de ser participe en el acto por lo cual detuvo su avance para levantarse levemente y notar con gran sorpresa como Naruto dejaba caer los brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo, quedando totalmente inmóvil con los ojos bien abiertos perdidos en algún punto de la habitación. Sasuke estuvo a punto de preguntar qué pasaba pero no lo logró al notar como los ojos de Naruto se llenaban de lágrimas amenazando con desbordarse.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó preocupado pero incapaz de gritar.

—Perdóname, no puedo —respondió Naruto a la vez que las lágrimas comenzaban a caer de sus ojos, parecían una cascada que de inmediato hicieron que sus grandes ojos azules se tornaran de un tono rojizo y que su nariz comenzara a congestionarse.

Sasuke se temió lo peor.

—¿Por qué no puedes? —preguntó en un susurro temiendo una respuesta nada agradable.

Pero Naruto no respondió, de golpe se lanzó al cuello de Sasuke haciendo que este quedara sentado sobre la cama, escondió su cara contra la parte interna del cuello del pelinegro aun soltando gruesas lágrimas que Sasuke sintió. Pero sin saber que hacer Sasuke solo atinó a abrazar al rubio por la espalda en un intento de calmarlo, de repente el ambiente lujurioso había desaparecido en su totalidad, ahora remplazado por uno bastante nostálgico.

Lentamente y aun con Naruto en sus brazos Sasuke se recostó cambiando de posición al rubio para que ahora quedaba aferrado a su pecho, donde esperaba que durmiese en paz. Sentía varias zonas de su cuello y pecho mojadas por las lágrimas derramadas, pero poco le importó, solo le importó mantener a Naruto en sus brazos, a la espera de que se calmara, a la espera de que alguna respuesta llegara de toda esa situación.

La habitación se tornaba silenciosa a la vez que Sasuke no podía dejar de pensar de nuevo en lo poco que entendía la situación actual del rubio, también le frustraba ver que en un segundo Naruto parecía estar bien y al otro entraba en situaciones de lo peor.

De nuevo Sasuke se replanteó lo poco que conocía a Seichi Naruto.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Actualidad, 19 de Julio, Japón. _

Al amanecer Naruto se levantó encontrándose aferrado al pecho del durmiente Sasuke, de nuevo la culpa cruzo su mente y se posó en su corazón. Como pudo se alejo de Sasuke sin despertarlo, en seguida se levantó, caminó hasta el armario de la habitación de dónde sacó ropa y se cambió.

Estaba a punto de salir de la habitación cuando se fijó en algo: si desaparecía de la nada Sasuke haría todo por encontrarlo, entonces para no dejarle más preocupaciones dejó una pequeña nota al lado de Sasuke que decía:

_Volveré, no te preocupes. _

Así salió de la mansión Uchiha silenciosamente, por suerte no se encontró a nadie en el trayecto. Una vez afuera se encaminó por la carretera sin un rumbo fijo, solo quería caminar y alejarse lo más posible de Sasuke Uchiha, desde ese momento sintió que era un insulto para Sasuke que él estuviera cerca.

Pensó en todas las posibilidades, en que podía hacer, ¿Cómo librarse de todas las manchas y atrocidades que traía consigo?, comenzó a pensar en diferentes personas con las cuales refugiarse; con tristeza descubrió que no eran muchas, tenía a Gaara pero lo que menos podía era acercarse a él, eso lo pondría en peligro. Rebobinó a tiempos pasados y a las personas que conoció en el poco transcurso de su vida, todas eran tan amables hasta que descubrían quien era… ¿Cuántas veces había odiado quien era? ¿Y cuántas otras había deseado morir?; tocó la cicatriz en su cuello lo que ocasionó que tuviera un mal sabor de boca. En ese momento por su mente volvió a pasar la salida del cobarde, miró el gran puente que se alzaba justo enfrente de él.

_Un salto y podría… _

—¡No! —se gritó a sí mismo.

Pasó corriendo el puente para evitar cualquier tentación, todo era muy fácil si pensabas en la muerte, todo era más sencillo si simplemente no tenías que hacerlo.

_Un salto y podría…_

Volvió a pensar mirando atrás donde el puente se veía cada vez más lejos. Apresuró el paso hasta que el puente ya no estaba en su campo de visión, suspiro aliviado al no encontrar cerca nada que pudiera matarlo. Lo único que había cerca, en medio de una carretera y frondosos árboles; un teléfono.

Caminó hasta el mientras recordaba los últimos instantes que había pasado con Gaara.

_Se encontraban aguardando a que todos los estudiantes subieran al bus que los llevaría de regreso a la ciudad, la semana del viaje se había acabado. Temari, Kankurō, Gaara y Naruto esperaban abajo alargando más el tiempo de su despedida, pero era inminente que tuvieran que hacerlo en el momento en que el último estudiante se subiera al bus. _

_Naruto se despidió de un abrazo de Temari, de un apretón de manos con Kankurō, y al momento de llegar a Gaara lo habían dudado pero al final se habían dado un gran abrazo que duró un poco más de lo habitual. _

_Se iban a separar pero antes de eso Gaara tomó la mano de Naruto dejando en ella un pequeño pedazo de papel. —Por si me necesitas —le había susurrado para justo después separarse y sonreírle como la señal del adiós que debían darse por un buen tiempo. _

Naruto sabía que no podía conservar ese papel, era demasiado peligroso, la clave perfecta para que encontraran a Gaara. Por ello desde que Gaara le había dado ese papel había pasado los siguientes días memorizando ese número, repitiéndolo tanto que se había vuelto parte de los datos de su memoria, un dato inquebrantable, un dato que su cerebro no osaría borrar.

Una vez en el teléfono marcó el número que ya se sabía.

Le contestaron al segundo timbre, una voz que ya conocía, una voz que se alivió de escuchar, sonrió tristemente a la vez que sus ojos volvían a llenarse de lágrimas.

—Gaara —susurró con la voz partida.

—¿Naruto? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien?

—Hice algo horrible —murmuró ya soltando gruesas lágrimas.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Hice un trato con él.

—¿Qué clase de trato?

Naruto suspiró entre lágrimas dudando un poco, pero sabía que debía decir lo que iba a decir, no podía seguir soportándolo él solo, tenía que decírselo a alguien, a quien sea. —Aposté una vida —le dijo por fin.

—Explícate.

—Con el permiso de que me dejara venir a Japón hice un trato con él, tenía que ayudarle a una única cosa, así me dejaría libre, así podría saber mi pasado para así descubrir mi futuro… Yo… Le aposté la vida de Uchiha Sasuke, si le entregaba lo que quería sería libre, averiguaría mi pasado. En ese momento lo acepté, Uchiha Sasuke me parecía lo peor del universo pero luego le conocí, ya no puedo ni quiero seguir con esto… Ya no quiero entregar la vida de Sasuke a cambio de la mía propia.

Por el teléfono se escuchó como Gaara ahogaba un grito de terror. —No lo hiciste —dijo sin creérselo.

—Perdóname.

—No es conmigo con quien debes disculparte. No puedes usar una vida en beneficio propio Naruto.

—¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé!, ¡Sé que hice mal!, por eso quiero remediarme, en este mismo instante no me importa dar mi vida para hacer que Sasuke siga con la suya… Tú no entiendes que es lo que quiere él de Sasuke.

—No, no lo entiendo, pero entiendo lo que quiere de ti. Naruto, cuando me fui te prometí que averiguaría quienes son esas dos personas, por ahora estoy armando un complicado rompecabezas, por ahora no quiero que armes una guerra contra ellos.

—Ya lo sé, por ello he dejado que sigan con sus experimentos. Pero ya no lo soporto, odio cuando ella me mira como un objeto ¡a su propio hijo!

—No te diré que hacer Naruto, debes decidir por ti mismo, pero te diré que tienes que soportar, debes intentar convencer a tú madre, a la vez debes evitar que esas dos personas se acerquen más.

—Ya lo lograron —anunció el rubio.

—¿Cuándo? —preguntó Gaara totalmente serio.

—Hacia el 14 de julio, falta muy poco para que lo logren, tenemos poco tiempo.

—De acuerdo, voy a moverme más rápido. Por ahora no dejes que vuelvan a hacer un experimento.

—¿Me estás diciendo que salga corriendo? ¿Qué me esconda?

—Sería buena idea.

—No juegues conmigo, no lo voy a hacer… Por ahora soy el único que puede controlarlo, aparte de ello estoy seguro que ella se dio cuenta cuando me fui y con quien, ella no es tonta, de seguro se dio cuenta cuando Sasuke me sacó de la casa.

—Un momento, ¿de qué hablas?

—Sasuke se dio cuenta de los experimentos, estaba inconsciente y me sacó de ese lugar, podría decirse que actualmente estoy viviendo en la casa Uchiha.

—Por eso te dejo ir —meditó Gaara algo aislado.

Naruto lo comprendió. —Me dejo ir solo porque eso beneficiaba la misión, porque solo así estaría más cerca de cumplir lo encargado.

Al otro lado de la línea se escuchó un leve golpe.

—Debo irme —murmuró Gaara algo exaltado—. Buscaré la manera de hacer que Temari y Kankurō me ayuden, pero no prometo nada, yo me encargaré de contactarte cuando todo esté listo, por ahora resiste, por favor.

Sin decir nada más Gaara colgó dejando a Naruto perdido, de alguna manera se sentía aliviado por haber soltado aquello que tenía adentro, a la vez se sintió frustrado, esperaba que Gaara le dijera lo que tenía que hacer, en cambio él lo ponía a pensar como adulto, tenía que tomar una decisión, y tenía que hacerlo pronto o si no…

O si no sería muy tarde; pensó con nostalgia todos los recuerdos que se habían formado con Sasuke, se preguntaba porque cuando estaba con Sasuke olvidaba por completo la misión que le fue encomendada. Recordó aquel día en que estaba moribundo en esa habitación de mala muerte, en aquel momento había pensado: _No voy a traicionarlo,_ con eso había pensado en seguir acorde a _él_, no traicionarlo, en aquel momento con toda la pena había decidido dar la vida de Sasuke en bandeja de plata.

Pero ahora… todo había cambiado de pronto, de repente se veía en una encrucijada, ya no quería herir a Sasuke, como lo dicho estaba dispuesto a dar su vida con tal de salvar la del Uchiha; se arrepintió de haberlo odiado en su tiempo, se arrepintió de haber pensado en seguir con la misión. La culpa era tan grande, ya no podía ver a Sasuke.

_Ayer, cuando dijo que yo podría desaparecer en cualquier momento me lo pensé por dos segundos. Era verdad, debía hacer que confiara en mí y justo después desaparecer como un vil criminal, debía huir y dejarlo a su suerte. Yo debía hacer que bajara la guardia para apuñalarlo al siguiente segundo. _

Pensó Naruto totalmente afectado.

Pero en medio de la duda, de la culpa y de las lágrimas solo pensó en una cosa. En el viaje, él había declarado abiertamente a Sasuke un —me gustas—,, uno que en su momento fue totalmente real, no tuvo dobles intenciones ni mucho menos. Naruto se preguntaba cuando habían cambiado las cosas; su respuesta fue: _"desde el día que vi los sentimientos de Sasuke", _y por eso se refería al fatídico 5 de mayo, aquel día en que Sasuke había llorado abiertamente, mostrándole su sentir a un completo extraño, mostrando que era un humano y no un monstruo como le habían hecho creer a Naruto.

Naruto, que aun mantenía la bocina del teléfono pegada a su cara vio por primera vez con claridad, y por fin supo lo que quería. Volvió la vista hacia la carretera de donde había venido, en seguida soltó la bocina dejándola chocar contra el teléfono y salió corriendo.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

—Pase —exclamó una voz femenina.

Naruto entró a la oficina improvisada que permanecía en la que había sido su casa poco tiempo. Allí se encontraba aquella mujer de extremo porte y elegancia.

—Hola, madre —dijo Naruto con la voz impregnada en odio.

—Volviste rápido, hijo —se burló la mujer—. ¿Qué haces acá?, deberías estar con Uchiha Sasuke.

—Así que si era verdad que me dejaste ir solo por eso.

—Totalmente verdad, ¿acaso te dejaría ir así como así? ¿A mi lindo experimento?

—No soy tu experimento —siseó furibundo.

—Eso no lo decides tú, no eres libre —dijo la mujer comenzando a enfadarse—. No eres libre hasta que cumplas con lo prometido.

—A eso vine.

La mujer abrió los ojos y sonrió abiertamente. —¿Vienes a decir que cumpliste la misión?

—No —negó firmemente—. Vengo a declinar de la misión; no le haré daño a Sasuke.

Un gruñido salió de la boca de la mujer, en seguida se tragó su enojo y sonrió malévolamente. —Entonces no serás libre, no entenderás tu pasado ni tendrás un futuro —afirmó—. Serás nuestro por siempre.

—Lo entiendo y lo acepto; pero no volveré con ustedes, no ahora, no hasta que este seguro de que Sasuke estará fuera de sus garras.

La mujer se calmó.

—No te dejare irte así como así.

—Tampoco puedes encerrarme.

—¿No? —preguntó la mujer retándolo.

—Sasuke me buscaría por todos lados, eso no les conviene.

—De acuerdo, vete —aceptó—. Pero aun no has dejado tu misión. Cuatro meses —anunció—. Será el tiempo que te voy a dar, en ese tiempo o bien puedes ser un adolescente normal o continuar tu misión, sabes qué consecuencias acarrea la segunda opción… Libertad —tentó la mujer—. Si escoges jugar al adolescente con Sasuke Uchiha dentro de cuatro meses volverás a ser nuestro y te aseguro que no volverás a tener una oportunidad así. Tienes en tus manos las dos opciones, o salvas a Sasuke o te salvas a ti. Pero si decides salvar a Sasuke no volverás a ver la luz del día, porque solo estarás encerrado en un sótano, a la espera del siguiente experimento, solo sabiendo que Sasuke sigue vivo; por otro lado si decides salvarte a ti, no solo sabrás tu pasado, tendrás un futuro, antes de ser libre nos darás el virus, lo extraeremos de tu cuerpo y serás como cualquier humano normal. Te prometimos total libertad y así será.

—¿Qué ganarían sacando el virus? Nadie más ha podido recibirlo sin morir.

—¿No te has preguntado porque te salvaste al obtener la sangre de Sasuke? —preguntó la mujer irónicamente.

Naruto lo pensó un segundo o dos, dio con la respuesta bastante abrumado. —Sasuke también es apto para los experimentos —afirmó totalmente sorprendido.

La mujer rió y asintió. —Lo entendiste. Ahora la decisión es tuya; lo salvas a él o te salvas a ti.

* * *

**_Hola. n.n_**

_**Antes que nada quiero decir que acabe este capitulo hasta hoy, y lo no revisé pero es que tenía unas ganas de subirlo. Así que lo que se me haya escapado por ahí, lo siento por eso xd.**_

_**Este capitulo es más largo que el anterior (¡todos son más largos que el anterior!), pero aun así es algo corto, pero ven que pasan miles de cosas! **_

_**Primero, ¿Qué va a pasar con la inminente destrucción de la multinacional Namikaze?, ¿Será que Minato hace aparición? *suspenso*, también, ¡Por fin se descubrió la "misión" de Naruto!, uhh, fuerte, fuerte... Así que Sasuke también es apto para los experimentos. **_

_**Y que me dicen del casi-lemmon? xdd, no sé pero me gusto como quedo ese casi lemmon. Y ahora si que se aclaro lo que Sasuke había dicho al final del capitulo pasado. ¡Genial! e.e **_

_**Siento que hay unas partes mejores que otras pero bueno, que se le hace... Esta semana disfruté (sarcasmo) de unos días sin internet, por eso creo que en este capitulo pasan tantas cosas. Y bueno, a ver cual es la desicion de Naruto. **_

_**"Lo salvas a él o te salvas a ti" **_

_**-Espere el siguiente capitulo la próxima semana- *Voz de súper heroe* **_

_**Ciao :) **_

_**Pd. Gracias por los Rr's y ahora a esperar unos nuevos! **_

_**Pd 2. Dejen Rr's *Mirada tierna* **_


	10. Cuatro meses

Hace mucho tiempo que estaba separado de _su _Naruto aunque aún no se hacía a la idea sabía que Namikaze Naruto se había ido hace tiempo; entonces, ¿Qué clase de broma le jugaba el destino poniendo frente a él a un tal Seichi Naruto de las mismas complexiones físicas? Sin duda lo que quería el destino era burlarse de él por qué… el todavía amaba a Namikaze Naruto.

* * *

_Autor: PauYh796_

_Rating: T por futuros lemmons_

_Número de palabras del capítulo sin notas: 11.641_

* * *

_**Cuatro meses. **_

Atardecía mientras Naruto caminaba por desolados callejones con un gran equipaje a cuestas. Su mente era un revoltijo total, y no era para menos, le habían dado un ultimátum que debía aceptar quisiera o no; a pesar de haber estado tan seguro de su decisión horas antes, ahora se encontraba de nuevo en duda; no podía negar que lo que le ofrecían era tentador, _demasiado tentador,_ pues, para Naruto la vida eran solo los experimentos, ser un instrumento, por ello, como aquellas personas le aseguraban que tendría un futuro, bueno, lo aceptaba… Añoraba un futuro más que cualquier otra cosa.

Pocas horas antes, después de terminar su conversación con aquella mujer simplemente había corrido a su ahora ex-habitación; de allí, tomó todas sus cosas rápidamente, queriendo salir de ese lugar de inmediato; el aura que la casa comenzaba a emanar no era nada agradable, lo mejor era huir de allí cuanto antes.

Allí, cuando la noche se volvía eterna pero a la vez efímera Naruto pauso su andar para respirar con emoción la brisa que comenzaba a llegar hasta él. Las estrellas se asomaban por las nubes, como si no existiera ninguna clase de contaminación visual; la luna comenzaba a crecer, como si el mismísimo Zeus la inflara con sus pulmones. El mundo seguía su curso aun bajo los problemas de más de uno, solo hasta ese momento Naruto lo entendió, pues, todo el universo mismo lo superaba, él no podía quedarse estancado en medio de una visión errónea de dramatismo. Sí, su vida y las decisiones que debía tomar eran densas, cosa dura; pero no por ello podía rendirse y caminar con la cabeza gacha por aquel universo.

Alzó la mirada hasta las estrellas y sonrió.

Pensó en lo positivo de todo, pese a las circunstancias ahora se encontraba cerca de Sasuke, ahora ya no iba a estar más tiempo en aquellos oscuros sótanos, ni iba a sentir las dolorosas inyecciones que odiaba, ahora ninguna lágrima se asomaría por su rostro, pues en ese momento se sentía la persona más afortunada.

De repente todo se iluminó, por lo menos a su vista.

Sin pensar más volvió a cargar el molesto equipaje que ahora parecía más ligero y corrió por las desoladas calles, solo en busca de una sonrisa. Una que con seguridad conseguiría en un único lugar, más bien en una única persona.

Quien sabe en cuanto tiempo pero por fin estaba fuera de la mansión Uchiha, su respiración era acelerada y sentía las piernas acalambradas pero eso no importaba, nada importaba. Solo la sonrisa que se mantenía en su cara, como aquella vez mientras estaba algo ebrio.

Entro a la casa, donde casualmente la puerta principal estaba abierta; avanzó a paso más lento por el pasillo de entrada en busca de cualquier señal de vida. Lo encontró poco después, un ruido proveniente de la cocina; de nuevo con paso apresurado llegó hasta allí donde al asomarse divisó a Uchiha Sasuke sentado y bastante distraído.

Se acercó sonriendo divertido, en seguida, al ver que Sasuke no reaccionaba, tiró su equipaje al suelo de la manera más ruidosa posible; Sasuke, al sentir la vibración y el sonido se espabiló ahora concentrado su mirada en los ojos azules que lo miraban con una chispa de diversión en los ojos.

—¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó suavemente sin salir por completo de su universo interno.

—Decidí que no puedo vivir de tu ropa por siempre —dijo a medio mentira, pues no pensaba en confesar lo más importante de su paseo de ese día.

Sasuke, aun adormilado terminó de despertarse sacudiendo la cabeza. —¿Eso qué significa? —preguntó sin creérselo realmente—. ¿Quiere decir que volviste?

Hasta ese momento Naruto captó su error y se maldijo en sus adentros. —Me aseguré que no hubiese nadie en la casa, solo entré, obtuve mis cosas y salí rápidamente —se excusó ahora declarando una mentira por completo.

—No debiste exponerte a semejante peligro —reprobó el pelinegro—. No sabías que podías encontrarte allí, ¡Imagínate si te hubieran descubierto!

—Recuerda que el hubiera no existe, Sasuke.

—Aparte de eso, ¿te demoras todo el día haciendo eso?

—Bueno… —comenzó sintiéndose inquieto por primera vez—. Necesitaba aclarar toda mi situación —respondió por primera vez con la verdad.

—¿Qué era necesario aclarar?, creí que todo ya estaba resuelto.

Naruto se tragó las ganas de gritar que no era así, que todo estaba de cualquier manera menos resuelto, pero antes de cometer esa clase de tontería se golpeó internamente obligándose a sí mismo a parar un segundo y pensar lo siguiente que iba a decir.

—Estoy seguro que después de que te quebraras el cinco de mayo pensaste que comenzaría a verte como una persona débil, cosa que nunca fue así, porque entiendo que hay días buenos y malos; por eso quiero pedirte lo mismo Sasuke, no volveré a verme tan débil, te lo prometo —habló mirándolo con total decisión en los ojos.

Al principio Sasuke quedó sorprendido pero en seguida sonrió aceptando lo que le decían, a la vez se fijó en el error que estaba cometiendo. —Aun así… —dijo—. Hay muchas cosas que sigo sin entender, por ejemplo… ¿Quieres explicarme que paso ayer?

Acorralado.

Esa era la palabra que mejor describía la situación en la que se encontraba Naruto en ese instante. Instintivamente giró la vista hacia algún lugar que no fuera bajo el escudriño de los ojos negros que lo miraban con dureza. —¿Puedo omitir esa pregunta? —preguntó nervioso.

–No —negó Sasuke aun mirándolo firmemente.

Sí Naruto había decidido hace poco que sería fuerte, que no agacharía la cabeza porque hay más coas buenas que malas… en ese instante debía enfrentar lo que le preguntaban, aun así no le confesaría a Sasuke la verdad, temía lo que pudiera suceder después de la confesión. Entonces, por ello era mejor evadir la verdad, a la vez de no decir ninguna mentira.

Ahora no le escondió la vista a Sasuke y lo miró fijamente, como un cobarde estaba alargando el tiempo antes de dar una respuesta.

Sin hablar se acercó la distancia que los separaba, Sasuke aun permanecía sentado, mirándolo desde abajo; al llegar se inclinó para que sus miradas quedaran a la misma altura, a la vez que la sonrisa volvía a aparecer en su rostro, pegaron los rostros tanto que sus respiraciones se sentían juntas, su ritmo se acomodaba al ritmo del otro, y así…

En cierto punto Sasuke se dio cuenta del truco sucio que estaba usando Naruto para distraerlo y que se olvidara de la pregunta, aun así él mismo quiso olvidar la pregunta, pues todos los sentimientos que comenzaban a arremolinarse en todo su cuerpo lo estaban cegando y de alguna manera quería dejarlos ir, sacarlos, aunque no tenía ni idea de cómo.

—Diez de noviembre —dijo suavemente Naruto sin separarse de su posición.

Sasuke lo miró confundido.

—Te prometo que el diez de noviembre te aclararé todo —agregó con una sonrisa.

—Faltan cuatro meses para eso —mencionó Sasuke comenzando a enfadarse.

—Lo sé.

Sasuke suspiró, se distrajo un poco y pensó que últimamente suspiraba mucho; suspiró ante eso. Pero a la vez volvió a centrarse en la situación real que estaba viviendo en ese momento.

—¿Cómo sé que dentro de cuatro meses aun estarás acá? —preguntó nervioso.

—Solo es cuestión de confiar.

—No me agrada la idea.

Se quedaron en silencio pero aun sin moverse, sus ojos estaban alineados unos con los otros pero en realidad no se estaban mirando, en ese momento cada uno estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, pensando en el siguiente paso a dar.

—De acuerdo —dijo Sasuke cediendo a la oferta.

—¿En serio?

—Naruto… —dijo en un suspiro—. ¿Serías mi novio por cuatro meses?

Naruto abrió los ojos totalmente sorprendido, no esperaba semejante pregunta; a la vez no sabía que responder frente a ello. Ahora miró a Sasuke en busca del indicio que le dijera que era una broma, pero no lo encontró. Lo que decía Sasuke era totalmente serio, y estaba a la espera de una respuesta.

—Sí —respondió con simpleza, mas una sonrisa adornaba su rostro mostrando su verdadera felicidad.

Sasuke suspiró y se alejo de Naruto esquivando magistralmente tocarlo. —Diez de noviembre —afirmó pausadamente.

Naruto se posicionó firme, quedando un poco más debajo de la vista de Sasuke. Asintió fuertemente.

—El diez de noviembre me responderás a todo lo que deba preguntar.

—Y lo haré. Con una condición.

—¿Cuál?

—Viviremos estos cuatro meses como adolescentes normales, para mí no existen esos experimentos y para ti no existirán esas cosas sombrías. Solo dos personas normales.

—Está bien.

Naruto sonrió.

Pero la verdad es que por dentro estaba llorando amargamente. Había tomado una decisión; jugaría al adolescente normal por cuatro meses, luego… volvería con esas personas, no le importaba, él ya estaba acostumbrado a los experimentos, al dolor; no podía hacer que Sasuke sufriera lo mismo que él ya había sufrido. Por ello sería todo lo que nunca fue en toda su vida, una persona normal…

…Durante cuatro meses.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Con la reciente noticia de "llevar una vida normal" Naruto decidió que comenzaba a ser incomodo dormir en la misma habitación de Sasuke, por ello, con algo de vergüenza le preguntó si podía darle otra habitación, una en la que no tuviese que invadir el espacio privado de su ahora novio.

Obviamente Sasuke aceptó, así dándole una habitación al rubio; una habitación que casualmente se encontraba junto a la suya.

Aquel día no hablaron más. Cada uno tomó camino por su lado, como si no quisieran romper esa mística esfera que se había creado alrededor de ellos; pareciera que creyeran que el reciente confirmado noviazgo se rompería si se encontraban, o si se ponían a hablar. Sasuke por su lado estaba realmente feliz, una burbuja de felicidad cegaba sus ojos y no le dejaba ver la real situación que se presentaba, lo cruel es que cuando cayese a la realidad el golpe sería más duro. En otra habitación se encontraba Naruto, que no había podido resistir más y ahora se encontraba en un estado de desesperación sin lágrimas; desesperado había buscado una hoja y un papel donde había comenzado a escribir toda la situación.

Parte de esta hoja decía:

_"Puedo ver en cada uno de mis hombros al ángel y al demonio; es extraño que el demonio me aliente a salvara a Sasuke y el ángel me diga que al único que debo salvar es a mí mismo. Me he repetido más de cien veces que la decisión ya está tomada, que no hay marcha atrás… pero siempre podría conseguir un somnífero, mezclarlo con alguna comida de Sasuke y luego llevarlo en una camioneta hasta los sótanos en los que sufrí tanto tiempo. Todo acabaría para mí pero empezaría para él. _

_No es justo, ¿verdad?_

_¿Por qué Sasuke debe sufrir lo que yo ya he vivido? _

_El sueño está nublando mis sentidos, pues siento que necesito descansar en paz por unas horas; no quiero volver al instituto pero se lo prometí a Sasuke, así que debo hacerlo… _

_Por ahora no quiero pensar más en ello, creo que seguiré firme en mi anterior decisión; jugaré un poco, seré una persona normal y agradable, sin un pasado escalofriante. Haré que mi actuación se vuelva real, y que la felicidad fingida se vuelva felicidad autentica. Seré un adolescente normal, con problemas de adolescente, pensaré infantilmente y creeré que siempre tengo la razón; así se comporta un adolescente normal. _

_Entonces, en medio del instituto tendré una que otra pelea con Sasuke por cosas tontas, terminaremos reconciliándolos al día y todo seguirá igual que antes. Así son las cosas con un novio. _

_¿Por qué se hace un nudo en mi garganta cuando pienso en Sasuke como mi novio?"_

La última parte de la hoja se veía más garabateada que lo anterior, el sueño comenzaba a hacer estragos en la motricidad de Naruto. Por ello prácticamente se arrastró hasta la cama donde se dejó caer pesadamente y en seguida se durmió.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Actualidad, lunes 23 de julio, Japón. _

_**Naruto POV. **_

Un reloj biológico se activó en alguna parte de mi cerebro haciendo que me levantara justo para ver el amanecer por medio de la no tan grande ventana ubicada en mí ahora habitación, suspiré sabiendo todo lo que se me vendría encima desde el momento en que saliera de la mansión Uchiha. No quise pensar en ello por lo que entre a bañarme.

Era una lástima que no tuviera baño propio en la habitación, si fuera así podría ahorrarme situaciones incomodas; me tocaba usar un pequeño baño ubicado en el pasillo a pocos metros de la habitación, no sería tan malo de no ser por el susto que me había llevado la semana pasada al ir en medio de la noche y notar como el hermano mayor de Sasuke salía de este totalmente adormilado, me escondí y evite encontrarme con aquel hombre que ya bastante miedo daba.

Me bañé con toda la calma del mundo, al haberme levantado al amanecer me daba un poco más de tiempo para demorarme. Al salir caminé sin vergüenza por el pasillo portando solo una toalla amarrada a mi cintura; entré, me vestí y en poco tiempo estuve listo con el uniforme del instituto. Salí de nuevo al pasillo, solo que esta vez me desvié levemente hasta encontrarme con una puerta en particular.

Entré para ver la habitación en penumbra, a pesar de que el amanecer ya había llegado las gruesas cortinas del lugar no dejaban que ningún rastro de rayos solares se colaran para iluminar la habitación.

Avancé con paso lento hasta llegar a la ventana, donde sin piedad abrí las cortinas de par en par logrando que el bulto que permanecía sobre la cama se levantara y me mirara con los ojos furiosos. Podría jurar que por un momento vi esos ojos rojos.

—Sé que no quieres trabajar hoy, pero se hace tarde y la multinacional espera —le anuncié sonriente.

Al no encontrar respuesta reí sonoramente.

—Y a mí se me hace tarde para ir al instituto —agregué—. Lo prometido es deuda.

Sasuke, que hasta ahora me había dado la espalda se giró y me miró nuevamente ahora con una mueca que simulaba ser una sonrisa.

—Desde hoy deberías comenzar a llamarme Sasuke-san o algo así —me dijo aun adormilado.

—No.

Giré para buscar la hora.

Abrí los ojos sorpresivamente al notar que tenía menos de 40 minutos para llegar al instituto, ¿desde cuándo el tiempo se pasa tan rápido?, pensé frustrado.

—Voy tarde —dije para en seguida girar dispuesto a irme.

Pero en la puerta recordé algo muy importante, y era la única razón de que me hubiera levantado ese día sin la pereza que me había carcomido los días anteriores. Giré sobre mis talones para mirar a Sasuke que aun estaba sentado en la cama queriendo dormirse de nuevo.

—Feliz cumpleaños —le dije y en seguida salí corriendo de aquella mansión.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Hace unos años, 23 de julio, Japón. _

_—__Feliz cumpleaños __—d__ijo un niño de alborotado cabello dorado. _

_Un pequeño Sasuke miraba la pequeña cajita que le ofrecía su mejor amigo con algo de recelo; recelo que el pequeño Naruto notó. __—__¿No lo quieres? __—p__reguntó con la voz cargada en tristeza. _

_—__¿No es una broma? __—p__reguntó aun desconfiado_

_—__¿Por qué habría de serlo? _

_—__Lo vi en un programa de televisión, al personaje le hacían una broma __—a__firmó haciendo un puchero._

_—__Yo nunca te haría una broma __—__Le replicó serio. _

_Sasuke sonrió mientras asentía levemente y tomaba la cajita, luego, sin más esperas la abrió para encontrarse con un pequeño medallón con una luna y un sol en él. _

_—__Es porque siempre nos comparan con el día y la noche __—e__xplicó Naruto en voz baja. _

_Sasuke asintió feliz a la vez que estrujaba con fuerza el medallón que ahora comenzaría a formar parte de sí, y lo llevaría siempre… _

_Actualidad, 23 de Julio, Japón. _

Sasuke comenzaba a preguntarse el paradero del medallón que _su _Naruto le había regalado tiempo atrás, de alguna manera un remordimiento cruzó por su mente al notar que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de donde podría estar el regalo que en su momento había significado todo para él.

Suspiró.

Comía un desayuno preparado por Itachi personalmente, quien mientras hacia el desayuno había notado como Seichi Naruto abandonaba la mansión apresuradamente. Quiso preguntar pero a la vez no; al final no lo hizo al ver como Sasuke bajaba las escaleras totalmente elegante pero a la vez con un humor de mil demonios.

No era un bien día para molestar al hermano menor de los Uchiha.

En silencio abandonaron la silente casa Uchiha, subieron al lujoso auto de Itachi para encaminarse a la multinacional; donde, al llegar más de uno los esperaba con una sonrisa fingida pero que a la vez parecía totalmente real. Alguna mujer –de seguro secretaria– había saludado a Sasuke con una sonrisa, aunque Sasuke pudo notar perfectamente el regalo que tenía la mujer, que de seguro sería una convincente forma de decirle al futuro presidente _"no me despidas",_ por unos segundos Sasuke pensó que se sentiría ser un presidente tirano.

Llegaron al último piso donde todos los socios de la multinacional Uchiha esperaban pacientemente sentados alrededor de una fina mesa de madera; todos se levantaron y dieron una reverencia al ver como los dos hermanos entraban con su típico porte y elegancia.

—No quiero que esto se convierta en una cosa cursi —sentenció Itachi—. Todos los presentes sabemos el por qué de este día, y sabemos que no es nada de tradición ni mucho menos —agregó.

Un hombre de edad mayor y cabello canoso se levantó con unos papeles en mano, se acercó hacia Sasuke que permanecía de pie a una de las orillas de la mesa.

—Al firmar estos papeles te convertirás en el presidente de la multinacional Uchiha, al firmar estos papeles tendrás bajo tu cargo miles de empleados y duras decisiones por tomar —anunció el hombre a la vez que le daba los papeles a Sasuke.

Sasuke miró a Itachi, diciéndole con los ojos que eso lo hacía por él, por nadie más; que lo hacía para librar a su hermano mayor de un cargo que desde un principio nunca debió haber tenido. Itachi asintió con la cabeza levemente.

Y Sasuke firmó lo que sería una sentencia más adelante.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

—…Entonces con la muerte de tantos familiares me sentía incapaz de venir a estudiar —terminó Naruto soltando una lágrima falsa.

Frente a él se hallaba el director del instituto, un hombre de cabello oscuro y bastante viejo, que lo miraba de manera desconfiada, no se terminaba de tragar la excusa de que aquel estudiante había faltado casi dos meses a causa de una calamidad familiar.

—¿Tus padres? —preguntó el director—. ¿Por qué no vienen a excusarte personalmente?

—Me temo que mi madre se ha sumido en una depresión terrible, tanto que me preocupo por ella y por su estado de salud; mi padre ha estado viajando por cosas de trabajo el último tiempo. Pero estoy seguro que cuando puedan ellos vendrán en persona a excusar mi inasistencia reiterada —mintió severamente.

El director, aunque parecía una persona fría y manipuladora asintió dando a entender que le daría otra oportunidad al alumno de intercambio. —Estarás muy atrasado en tus clases —le comunicó.

—Estoy dispuesto a adelantarme en lo que más pueda y presentar unos excelentes exámenes finales —dijo ahora sonriente.

—De acuerdo —cedió—. Ahora ve a tus clases, explica la situación a los profesores y entre ustedes cuadren alguna solución para remplazar todo lo que no se ha presentado de trabajo y evaluaciones.

Naruto salió lo más rápido de la oficina con el miedo de que el director se arrepintiera en cualquier momento de la decisión que estaba tomando y que le pusiera problema para volver a reintegrarse a las actividades del instituto.

Avanzó con paso decidido por los pasillos hasta encontrarse afuera del salón de clases en el que realmente no había pasado mucho tiempo. No golpeó la puerta sino que abrió de sopetón interrumpiendo una puede que no tan divertida clase de trigonometría. Podría decirse que las expresiones de más de uno fueron épicas, Naruto pudo divisar a Kiba que sonreía abiertamente como aliviado por algo.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarle? —preguntó el profesor negándose a reconocer al alumno.

—Soy Seichi Naruto, estudio acá.

El profesor abrió los ojos entre sorprendido y apenado por no recordar a un estudiante, mientras que sin esperar respuesta Naruto avanzó hasta el que había sido su puesto, _y el de Sasuke,_ recordó para sus adentros. Se sentó solitario a la vez que el profesor en frente suspiraba y continuaba dando una divertida lección de identidades trigonométricas.

_"Estar en este ambiente es extraño",_ escribió Naruto en la parte superior de alguno de sus cuadernos.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Sorprendentemente las clases de la mañana pasaron rápido, antes de lo pensado todos se encontraban alistando diferentes cosas para salir al descanso, más de uno se había acercado a preguntarle a Naruto acerca de su desaparición, a lo que él se había limitado a asentir con la cabeza y responder con un –Estaba por ahí – bastante misterioso que hizo que algunos se sorprendieran y lanzaran un pequeño grito de admiración ante lo "rebelde" que había resultado ser Seichi Naruto.

Cuando la mayoría de los que lo habían estado acosando los últimos minutos Naruto pensó que era hora se salir y sentarse en cualquier parte totalmente solo.

Cosa que no sucedió porque antes de que pudiese cumplir su plan Sai se acercó con una sonrisa escalofriante ofreciéndole un puesto para un partido de Basketball que tendría lugar en ese mismo instante. Con una sonrisa nostálgica Naruto aceptó el juego y juntos se encaminaron hasta la cancha de Basketball que se encontraba en la parte posterior del instituto.

Al llegar una gran cantidad de personas los esperaban, todos sonrientes y felices. De alguna manera se formó un partido de chicas versus chicos; la cosa es que el partido no fue cosa seria, en general fue una jugarreta porque Sakura no acababa de entender las reglas y comenzaba a correr con el balón en las manos, o porque tanto Hinata como Ino atacaban a Neji cuando tenía el balón, en una oportunidad Ino le había saltado a la espalda a Neji como medio para quitarle el balón. Sorprendentemente las chicas iban ganando, y ganaron por falta de tiempo para hacer un segundo tiempo de juego.

Mientras caminaban de vuelta a clase conversaban acerca de las situaciones presentadas en el partido recién terminado.

—Insisto que no fue falta —se quejaba Sakura.

—¿Desde cuándo no es falta golpear a otro jugador en la nariz para que suelte el balón? —ironizó Kiba a la vez que giraba a ver a Naruto quien tenía la nariz algo rojiza por el gran golpe que Sakura había propiciado minutos antes.

—Ya me disculpe por eso.

—Y yo no te he perdonado.

Sakura sonrió divertida y se encogió de hombros ligeramente para luego sumirse en una conversación ajena con Ino.

—¿Vas a explicar tu desaparición? —preguntó Kiba en voz baja para que el resto de los presentes no escucharan.

Naruto alzó los hombros y negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

—Creí que ese Uchiha sería lo suficientemente amable como para informarme —masculló entre dientes.

Naruto giró a verlo con la mandíbula desencajada. —Espera, ¿qué?

—Hace poco más de una semana me encontré con Uchiha Sasuke en la calle y le mencioné que no habías aparecido por un buen tiempo… creí que de seguro saldría buscarte como loco y que luego tendría la decencia de avisarme que ya no estabas desaparecido.

—Ahora entiendo porque me fue a buscar —se aclaró a sí mismo en un susurro inaudible.

Era increíble como las cosas tomaban forma cuando menos se lo esperaba, ahora entendía porque Sasuke había hecho esa misión tan "peligrosa", quien sabe que cosas habría dicho Kiba para que Sasuke se pusiera como loco a buscarlo, y a que esperara todo ese tiempo, y a la infiltración en la casa… todas esas cosas ahora adquirían sentido.

—Todo es culpa de Kiba —dijo en voz alta.

Y Kiba lo miró sorprendido. —¿Yo? —preguntó con la voz aguda.

Naruto soltó una carcajada. —No me hagas caso, ya comencé a delirar por el calor.

—A todas estas… ¿es cierto que antes eras un excelente jugador de Basketball? —preguntó Kiba con curiosidad.

—Si… —aceptó el rubio con la voz perdida en unos recuerdos nada agradables.

Pero en seguida sacudió la cabeza y se obligó a centrarse en la situación en la que estaba, en la que todos estaban cansados y felices, que todos caminaban de aquí para allá recordando experiencias pasadas que aun en ese momento causaban la misma gracia que tiempo atrás. Por otro lado Kiba no preguntó más, de momento había sentido que comenzaba a entrar en terreno peligroso entonces prefirió dejar el tema de lado y cambiar de tema, a un tema en el que Naruto se sintiera más cómodo.

Volvieron al salón de clase algo agitados por el esfuerzo físico que habían hecho minutos antes. Cada uno se fue a su lugar y se sentaron dispuestos a descansar antes de que llegara algún otro profesor.

En lo que siguió del día no paso nada relevante; solo profesores preguntando acerca de la ausencia de Naruto, más de uno en un son chismoso para averiguar la situación _desagradable_ que había presenciado Naruto en las últimas semanas, solo que no esperaban que el chico no les respondiera a ninguna de las preguntas; al final habían tenido que conformarse con acordar como serian las recuperaciones de las notas y exámenes que aun no había presentado.

—Tendrás que trabajar aun más duro que los demás —le habían anunciado en medio de todo.

En ese momento Naruto solo asentía sonriente con la cabeza, con toda la intención de volverse el estudiante más aplicado, y así poder graduarse ese mismo año.

Cuando la última hora de clase acabó Naruto se disponía a tomar todas sus cosas y en seguida huir hasta la mansión Uchiha.

Pero de nuevo sus planes se vieron frustrados al encontrarse con Sakura a la salida del instituto chillando para todos lados, invitándolo a pasar una tarde _divertida_ en el centro comercial. Se hubiera negado, por supuesto que sí, pero cayó en cuenta de algo bastante curioso. _"Seré como un adolescente normal, por lo menos en este tiempo"_; aquella frase había entrado a su cerebro y estropeado su intención de encerrarse en una oscura habitación.

Al final, y con una sonrisa aceptó la invitación.

Pero en realidad la mayoría había rechazado la invitación de la chica de ojos verdes. Cuando se vieron en el centro comercial solo estaba él, Sakura y Sai que siempre parecía no tener nada mejor que hacer.

La tarde divertida se convirtió en desastrosa cuando Sakura y Sai comenzaron a coquetear entre sí dejando a Naruto en segundo plano, como si no existiera. Tanto así que Naruto terminó frustrado y se separó de la feliz pareja sin que ellos lo notaran siquiera. Comenzó a dar vueltas por el centro comercial en busca de algo que hacer cuando algo llamó su atención.

Al final del pasillo había una gran tienda de música de la cual salían varias notas musicales de un grupo que resultó totalmente desconocido para él.

Se rebuscó en los bolsillos hasta dar con una pequeña tarjeta platinada.

—Por fin me sirve lo que me han pagado —dijo irónico mientras recordaba como esas personas le pagaban cada vez que se sometía a algún experimento de alguna clase—. _Se supone que le pagamos a nuestros empleados _—había dicho un sujeto de cabello negro mientras le entregaba la tarjeta hace unos seis años; al principio no lo había entendido, ahora no le parecía nada más que una broma de mal gusto que le estaban haciendo.

Aunque ahora no venía nada mal.

Llegó a la tienda donde de una vez un hombre de cabello naranja, varias perforaciones en la cara y con un tatuaje en el brazo le saltó encima, tenía una sonrisa algo escalofriante.

—¿Qué se le ofrece? —preguntó algo ido.

—¿Qué es lo que suena? —preguntó refiriéndose a las notas musicales que había escuchado mientras caminaba.

El hombre lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos. —¿En serio no sabes quién es? —Naruto negó avergonzado—. Es una banda; es Nirvana y el álbum Nevermind —respondió algo hosco.

En seguida se puso a rebuscar entre una estantería que permanecía junto a él hasta dar con lo que buscaba, sonriente le pasó a Naruto el CD que tenía en la portada el titulo _Nevermind_. —Vas a llevártelo, sin excusa —sentenció el hombre mostrando una perfecta sonrisa.

Naruto lo miró y asintió levemente.

El hombre giró y caminó hasta la parte posterior del lugar donde colgadas a la pared habían varias guitarras, acústicas, eléctricas y electroacústicas. —¿Estás consciente de lo que implica una buena canción, un buen acorde, un buen músico? —preguntó el hombre tatuado aun de espalda.

—No.

—Entonces debes tener esto —dijo mientras se estiraba para bajar una guitarra electroacústica de la pared, aun desde la lejanía Naruto pudo apreciar la guitarra de color rojo y negro; por alguna razón le gustó y quiso tenerla en sus manos—. Apuesto a que no sabes tocar guitarra.

—No —negó Naruto de nuevo.

—Eso no importa, ya verás como las cosas se dan por sí mismas. Solo un sentimiento puede tocar una guitarra.

Naruto asintió a la vez que caminaba hasta el hombre y le extendía la pequeña tarjeta sin pensar realmente en lo que hacía. —¿Hay más música que exprese tanto? —preguntó a la vez que el hombre facturaba su nueva adquisición.

—Muchísima —le respondió mientras se acomodaba el cabello—. Te enseñaré de ella, puedes venir cuando quieras…

—Naruto —se presentó.

—Un nombre inusual —dijo pensativo. Le pasó la guitarra con un estuche de cuero y en una pequeña bolsita el álbum de Nirvana.

—Pero solo pagué la guitarra —dijo asustado el rubio.

—Considéralo mi regalo —sonrió—. Tienes que conocer Nirvana, es ley.

Naruto sonrió.

Giró para irse pero antes de salir de la tienda escuchó como el extraño le gritaba algo. —¡Cuando vuelvas por acá pregunta por Yahiko!, te enseñare de buena música.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Sasuke caminaba frustrado por en medio de su habitación, el estrés que sentía lo estaba consumiendo total y parcialmente.

El día había sido lo más falso que presenció en toda su vida; primer los socios de la multinacional "alegrándose" por el nuevo presidente como si no estuvieran enterados de el por qué de todo es show; en seguida todos los empleados en el auditorio esperando al discurso del nuevo magnate, cosa que Sasuke hizo breve, solo un pequeño impulso para que a nadie se le diera por renunciar o algo parecido; y para más colmo, cuando creyó que todo había terminado se encontró con toda la prensa esperándolo a la salida de la multinacional.

Todos preguntaban que cuales eran sus planes a futuro, que como iba a combinar el estudio y el trabajo, que qué iba a pasar con Uchiha Itachi. Y aun más cosas, foto por aquí, foto por allá, pero nada importante; solo veía como el plan comenzaba a surtir efecto, lo que se venía encima era lo que posiblemente más temía, era hora de destruir a la multinacional Namikaze desde el interior.

El movimiento en la puerta hizo que Sasuke saliera de su estupor, por esta pudo ver a Naruto asomarse a la vez que sonreía tiernamente.

—Te traje algo —anunció Naruto.

Sasuke solo lo miró.

Naruto terminó de entrar y con una sonrisa le extendió a Sasuke el álbum de Nirvana.

—¿Nirvana? ¿Por qué un Cd de Nirvana? —preguntó Sasuke extrañado.

—Solo se me ocurrió —mintió—. Tienes que escucharlo.

Sasuke asintió levemente para después musitar un _gracias_ casi inaudible.

Naruto sonrió. —¿Cómo te fue en el nuevo cargo de presidente?

—¡Ni me lo recuerdes! —gritó frustrado—. Odio toda la falsedad que me lanzan a cada rato, ¡más la de los socios!, como si ellos no conocieran la situación que estamos enfrentando.

—¿Y qué pasa con el plan que tenían en mente?

—Sigue en pie, y realmente no quiero hacerlo. No quiero que ese plan siga.

Sasuke se tomó el mentón con la mano derecha pensando de nuevo en la misma situación en la que tantas veces había pensado; por otro lado Naruto miraba la ventana como si de repente fuese lo más interesante en todo el universo.

—Estoy cansado —anunció pasivamente—. Después de todo perdí el ritmo del instituto —se acercó a Sasuke que permanecía en la misma posición y con el cariño desprendiéndose de todos sus poros sacudió el cabello del pelinegro con una mano. —¿Sabes qué significa ser el presidente? —preguntó sin quitar la mano a lo que Sasuke solo lo miró de reojo—. El presidente tiene la última palabra, si algo no te gusta lo cambias. Por algo la multinacional es tuya ahora.

La sonrisa de Sasuke se ensanchó y de golpe se alejó de Naruto con un humor mejorado.

—Es hora de poner en marcha mi nuevo rol —anunció ansiosamente sonriente.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Actualidad, 24 de Julio, Japón. _

Un abucheo resonó en toda la sala y más de uno demandó ver a Itachi Uchiha cuando Sasuke sorprendió a todos cancelando el plan.

—¡Está incumpliendo un acuerdo!

Sasuke se hizo el ofendido. —¿Cuál acuerdo?, el acuerdo desde un principio fue que heredaría la multinacional Uchiha en cuanto cumpliera 18 años. Soy Sasuke Uchiha y tengo dieciocho años —ironizó.

—Y esa siempre fue la intención —aceptó un hombre de unos treinta años—. Pero en cuanto descubrimos las condiciones del acuerdo decidimos como junta administrativa que Uchiha Sasuke se convertiría en aprendiz a presidente en cuanto cumpliera la mayoría de edad, y que como mínimo un año de diferencia se posicionaría como el líder, no antes.

—Bien pudieron decidirlo ustedes, pero el estado solo responderá a lo que el testamento de Fugaku Uchiha diga —dijo voraz.

—Aun así debe tener en cuenta lo que la junta dice —se quejó la mujer.

—Y lo tuve en cuenta, solo que ahora ya no importa porque al final es el presidente quien toma la decisión; puede que Uchiha Itachi lo aprobara pero yo no.

—¿Y dónde está el presidente?

—Ex-presidente —corrigió—. Creo que está preparando lo necesario para su viaje.

Más de uno soltó un gemido ahogado. —¿Viaje?

—Aja. Ahora que hay un nuevo presidente puede irse a…

Pero antes de que terminara la frase un hombre de ojos negros y profundos irrumpió en la sala. —Todavía no —anunció Itachi con voz fría—. Ya teníamos dicho lo que haríamos, no puedes cambiar el juego a última hora Sasuke.

—Puedo y eso hago.

—¡Un día de posesión y ya eres un presidente tirano! ¡Felicidades! —dijo burlón.

Sasuke solo resopló molesto. —¡No lo vamos a hacer!

—¿Por qué?

Ante la pregunta todos los presentes fijaron la vista en Sasuke, que miraba un punto muerto en la pared en busca de alguna respuesta que claramente no encontraba. Suspiró y volvió la vista a Itachi.

—No voy a hacerle más daño a los Namikaze —dijo con voz aparentemente normal—. Ahora soy el presidente, tengo el poder de las decisiones y he decidido buscar otra manera para que no nos lleven a ningún juicio que ponga en la cuerda floja todo lo que hemos logrado. No actuaremos de manera tan baja y eso es todo. El que no sea capaz de acatar la orden bien puede darse por desempleado.

Y se fue del lugar dejando a más de uno con la boca abierta.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Actualidad, 1 de septiembre, Japón. _

Sasuke botó al aire todos los papeles que tenía en la mano, como si eso fuera la mejor celebración que pudiese dar, pero no era nada más que la celebración hacia el estéreo que permanecía a un costado de la oficina. Entre tanto estrés que el estéreo decidiera reproducir _"Come As You Are"_ de Nirvana era la salvación que necesitaba; se dedicó a escuchar el acorde de cada canción como si fuese único en cada segundo que pasaba. No importaba cuantas veces había escuchado esa canción, siempre le seguía gustando tanto como la primera vez que la escuchó.

La letra de la canción en realidad no tenía nada muy inusual, pero por alguna razón pese a todo lograba sacarle una sonrisa a Sasuke.

Pasaban las once de la noche en lo alto de la oficina de presidencia de la multinacional Uchiha, en la que Sasuke había recibido hace poco una carta de la multinacional Namikaze que citaba: _"La fecha del juicio será programada pronto"_. Había pasado poco más de un mes y Sasuke aun no tenía nada previsto de lo que podría llegar a ser una solución.

Al igual que hace un mes seguía confundido y realmente no entendía porque los dioses habían confabulado contra él; en algún momento de soledad había pensado que era porque Zeus ya no tenía nada más que hacer, y que ahora disfrutaba con hacer sufrir a un pobre mortal.

—Definitivamente soy la reina del drama —proclamó a la soledad mientras la canción llegaba a la última parte.

El sonido del celular lo sacó del mutismo.

Prácticamente corrió hasta él para descubrir que era un mensaje.

_Deberías salir de ese edificio ya.__  
__¡Esas cuatro paredes te están consumiendo!_

Aquel mensaje no era de nadie más. Era de Naruto, que últimamente estaba preocupado por Sasuke y por su reciente adicción a esa oficina; ¡pasaba más tiempo allí que en su propia casa!; y aunque Naruto no era una esposa celosa que espera a su marido en la oscuridad de la noche ciertamente le preocupaba la actitud de Sasuke, escondiéndose de sus problemas de la peor manera.

Sasuke sonrió en medio de la oscuridad y en seguida se acercó hasta el gran ventanal de la oficina, dando así una vista de ejecutivo mafioso que obviamente Sasuke no poseía.

Con una risilla nerviosa salió de la oficina dispuesto a volver a la mansión Uchiha y una vez allí echarse a dormir como si no hubiera mañana. Si Naruto tenía razón en algo, ese algo era lo que afirmaba a lo último de su mensaje; tenía razón, esas paredes lo estaban consumiendo. Y el hecho de tener a los socios de la multinacional respirándole en la nuca no le ayudaba.

Porque la solución que había dicho que obtendría, aun no la tenía. Era como si en serio la única salida fuese destruir por completo a los Namikaze, pero estaba totalmente enfrascado en seguir negando la opción; podría decirse que esa era la decisión en la que más se mantenía firme en esos días.

Al atravesar las puertas de la mansión Uchiha Naruto le saltó encima con una sonrisa adorable, como si fuera un perrito que espera que su amo vuelva a casa.

—Me hiciste caso —afirmó riendo—. No es justo que alguien trabaje un sábado hasta tan tarde.

—Tienes razón en algo. Si me quedo en esa oficina terminaré enloqueciendo.

—Yo creo que ya estás loco —dijo divertido.

Sasuke suspiró y en seguida se encaminaron juntos hasta la parte superior de la casa, en donde se encontraba la habitación del pelinegro.

—¿Vas a dormir de una vez? —preguntó Naruto.

—Sí.

—Pero antes… —dejando la frase incompleta Naruto dejó un tierno beso en la mejilla de Sasuke para después huir como si hubiese hecho la mayor fechoría que alguien pudiese cometer.

Y Sasuke se metió en su habitación con una sonrisa boba en la cara.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Actualidad, 4 de septiembre, Japón. _

—Debe ser una broma —musitó Naruto a la vez que miraba la hoja que Asuma le había pasado—. ¿En serio? ¿No pasé el examen?

—Mejor suerte para la próxima —dijo el maestro en un vano intento de consuelo.

Naruto dejó caer la cara contra la mesa haciendo que un fuerte ruido sonara por todo el salón, pero nadie dijo nada; más de uno estaba enfrascado en el examen que estaban entregando, examen que valía la mitad de la nota final del bimestre.

—Así nunca podé aprobar el curso —murmuró contra la mesa en depresión total.

—Vamos, no es tan malo. Aun puedes pasar el examen final y puede que asegure un buen cierre de notas —le intentó animar Kiba que por circunstancias desconocidas ahora era el compañero de puesto de Naruto.

—Eso espero —susurró en tono más alto.

—Tengo una idea —dijo Kiba de repente después de unos segundos de silencio—. ¿Qué te parece si te doy algo que de seguro te anima?

—¿Y eso que podría ser? —preguntó curioso.

—Ya lo verás, solo acompáñame después de clase.

Naruto asintió intrigado.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Al final las clases habían acabado como era de esperarse, y ahora Naruto y Kiba caminaban en completo silencio por una calle en la que parecía no pasar ni un alma, totalmente desolada e inclusive tenebrosa.

—¿Acaso eres un asesino y soy tu próxima presa? —bromeó Naruto al no saber a dónde se dirigía.

—No, no soy un asesino. Aun.

Naruto se estremeció. —¿Quieres decirme a donde vamos?

—A un lugar que solía frecuentar mucho hace varios años.

Caminaron en silencio unos minutos más y en poco se encontraron afuera de una cancha de Basketball; una que parecía bastante abandonada, mejor aún, sin rastros de persona alguna.

—¿Por qué una cancha de Basketball? —preguntó Naruto con el seño fruncido.

—Porque a pesar de que lo niegues me doy cuenta que amas este deporte más que cualquier otra cosa, y también parece que por ciertas razones que no preguntaré no puedes practicarlo, por eso este es mi regalo. Una cancha que nadie conoce para que puedas estar acá todo el tiempo que quieras sin ninguna interrupción.

Naruto sonrió lentamente. —Gracias —fue lo único que pronunció pero que de igual manera para Kiba era lo mejor que pudo haberle pasado.

—Entonces… ¿Qué tal un partido?

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

—Fue raro entrar a la casa y no verte por ahí saltando —dijo Sasuke desde la puerta de la habitación de Naruto que permanecía recostado con los ojos cerrados, sin embargo totalmente despierto.

—Llegue hace más de tres horas y desde ese momento no he tenido fuerza para levantarme de acá —mencionó con voz patosa.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?

—Nada importante… creo.

—¿Qué pasó? —repitió.

—¿Recuerdas que hace tiempo Lee dijo que antes jugaba Basketball y que más de uno pensaba que terminaría jugando profesionalmente?

—Sí.

—Yo también lo creía, es más, lo anhelaba con todas mis fuerzas.

—¿Y por qué abandonaste?

Una risa irónica abarco todo el lugar; risa que duró unos pocos segundos antes de extinguirse en medio del silencio que amenazaba con invadir la habitación. —El deporte hacía que las hormonas y mi sistema metabólico se alterara todo el tiempo, ocasionando que los resultados de los experimentos cambiaran todo el tiempo, y así nada concordaba con nada, nunca podían tener un veredicto final.

Sasuke miró el vacio por un momento.

—De seguro pensaras que fui un tonto por no haberme opuesto a aquella decisión. –continuó sin esperar respuesta—. Pero claro que me opuse; en ese entonces el Basketball lo era todo para mí, mi único medio de escape, ¡y querían quitármelo!, claro que me negué. ¿Pero sabes que me gane con eso?

Naruto levantó su muñeca desnuda en dirección a Sasuke, quien al notar la acción se acercó lentamente para visualizar bien la piel. Allí, claramente se podía apreciar una leve elevación de piel blanca; una perfecta cicatriz que permanecía ahí sin moverse ni un poco.

—En aquellos días me aterraba la sangre, y eso era lo que usaban en mi contra; entonces con un poco me doblegaron totalmente —explicó lentamente.

—Hay muchas cicatrices en tu cuerpo —afirmó Sasuke—. Pero lo bueno de todo eso es que después de todo eso te ayuda a ser más y más fuerte frente a todos los problemas.

—Eso suena como a frase de psicólogo —se burló el rubio.

—Di lo que quieras pero es verdad.

Naruto sonrió aun sin abrir los ojos.

—¿Eso crees? —preguntó suavemente.

—Plenamente. Creo que tienes mejores cosas que esas cicatrices.

Una enorme sonrisa se formó en rostro del rubio, que ahora abrió los ojos lentamente. —Gracias —musitó sin borrar la sonrisa.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Actualidad, 13 de septiembre, Japón. _

Un mes.

Sasuke se mantenía con la cabeza recostada contra la fría columna de su oficina en busca de enfriar su acalorada cara; mientras tanto un solo pensamiento cruzaba por su mente, y era ese; un mes… Quién diría que otro año pasaría tan rápido y que ahora se veía nuevamente envuelto en esta serie de sucesos que lo sacaban de su cordura tanto o más que el cinco de mayo.

Un sonido en la puerta hizo que el silencio de la habitación se desvaneciera por completo.

Sasuke giro la cabeza para encontrarse con un sonriente Itachi parado en la puerta como si aquel fuera el mejor día que pudiera existir.

—Creo que lo mejor que ha pasado desde que deje la presidencia es dejar de tener que usar esos molestos trajes —dijo sonriendo a la vez que daba una agraciada vuelta para que Sasuke se fijara en la ropa casual que portaba.

—Yo no llevo traje —dijo Sasuke a la vez que soltaba un bufido.

—Eso porque aun nadie te presiona para que vengas mejor presentado.

—Por más que me digan algo seguiré con la misma ropa que suelo usar siempre.

Itachi rió. —Entonces lo que dicen es cierto.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Los empleados se la pasan afirmando que el nuevo presidente de la multinacional Uchiha es un tirano que no se interesa por los demás; inclusive ya comenzó a correrse el rumor de que Sasuke, el nuevo presidente es en realidad una especie de hechicero que busca vengarse de la humanidad.

—No sé si sentirme ofendido por eso.

—No lo hagas, ellos solo buscan divertirse; pero tienen toda la razón en pensar que eres tirano. Eso lo piensan todos después de ver como rechazaste tan bastamente el plan.

—No tenía otra opción, era eso o dejar que se destruyera toda la multinacional Namikaze.

—De acuerdo, pero a cambio de eso ¿qué has ganado?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Sabes exactamente a lo que me refiero, Sasuke. Por culpa de todo esto ya se han presentado protestas del público, y parece que poco a poco comenzamos a perder toda nuestra credibilidad, ¿eso es suficiente para ti?

—Puedo afrontar esto, solo necesito un poco de tiempo.

—Recuerda que eso es lo que justamente no tenemos, tiempo.

—Ya lo sé, pero a todas estas, ¿qué haces acá?

—Solo estoy pasándome, no tengo mucho que hacer en casa.

—Creí que estabas estudiando para el examen de admisión de octubre.

—El examen será de historia del arte, pinturas, épocas… todo eso me lo sé desde hace muchos años, ahora solo necesité un repaso para saber a que me enfrentaba.

—Arte… —murmuró Sasuke—. Definitivamente esa carrera no encaja en el perfil de un Uchiha.

—Siempre me lo pregunté, ¿por qué eres tan obsesionado con el perfil que debe mantener un Uchiha?

—Porque se supone que así debemos ser, es la pauta que nos dieron para vivir.

—Suenas como si quisieras que tu vida fuese de una manera para siempre.

—Después de tantos años aprendí que realmente no me gustan las sorpresas.

—No puedes vivir pensando eso; ¿qué es la vida sin un poco de emoción?

Sasuke no habló más. Se sumió en sus pensamientos creyendo por un momento que sus palabras eran ciertas; afirmaba que quería que su vida fuera de cierta manera pero a la vez sabía perfectamente que lo que más deseaba era tener un poco de emoción con todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Itachi salió de la oficina sin más.

Sasuke volvió a apoyar la frente contra la pared fría; se podría decir que esa era su reciente adicción, por más extraño que fuera.

Después de unos minutos escuchó el ruido provenir del pasillo y de inmediato se tensó pensando en la posibilidad de escapar por la ventana sin matarse en el intento. Al final no lo logró, obviamente; se vio en frente de toda la junta administrativa de la multinacional Uchiha; todos lo miraban como si quisieran comérselo con la mirada, y eso le aterró.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó un hombre de cabello canoso.

— ¿Cuál es la solución que planeó, presidente? —secundó otro hombre.

—Aun no tengo ninguna solución —aceptó Sasuke esquivándole la mirada a todos los presentes.

—¡Ha pasado más de un mes! —gritó la mujer escandalizada—. No podemos continuar así. Antes de venir hemos hablado; presidente, si no tiene una solución para final de mes proseguiremos como lo habíamos planeado al principio.

—No pueden imponerme esto —dijo Sasuke comenzando a asustarse.

—Claro que podemos niño —dijo el hombre de cabello canoso notablemente enfadado y sin importarle ni un poco la manera despectiva en la que se estaba dirigiendo al presidente—. Tenemos mucha más experiencia en cuanto a la multinacional, sabemos manejar las cosas mejor. Sasuke, no debe olvidad que usted acá lleva poco más de dos meses, y debe recordar que usted no es un niño jugando al empresario.

Sasuke miró la ventana y volvió a pensar en el dolor que causaría la caída desde aquel piso. Pero seguía sopesando la posibilidad de escapar por allí.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Actualidad, 14 de septiembre, Japón. _

—…Pink Floyd —anunció Yahiko sonriente a la vez que le pasaba el Cd a Naruto, quien lo tomaba y miraba con ilusión la cajita.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó el rubio con curiosidad.

—Si quieres definirlo, es Rock psicodélico.

—He estado pensando en esto desde hace un tiempo, ¿no te meterás en problemas si sigues regalándome tantos Cd's?

—No, no creo. Pero eso no importa, me decidí a enseñarte de buena música, y eso hago; es mi pequeño aporte a la humanidad.

Naruto soltó una carcajada.

—¡No bromeo! —se quejó el de cabello naranja—. Debemos salvar al mundo de la gente con mal gusto en la música.

Naruto volvió a reír.

—Nunca te pregunté, ¿al final como te pareció el primer álbum que te di?

—¿El de Nirvana?

Yahiko asintió.

—En realidad aquel día se lo regale a alguien que estaba cumpliendo años, pero de un tiempo acá siempre que paso cerca de su habitación lo está escuchando, así que se podría decir que me gusta bastante.

—¡Que injusto que regalas mi primer regalo! —dijo con falsa molestia.

—Era por una buena causa —se excusó el otro.

—Bueno, ya no importa —suspiró—. Ahora quiero que me digas que haces hoy acá.

—¿Acaso no puedo visitar el lugar? —preguntó inocentemente.

—Sé que vas a pedir algo, así que rápido.

—De acuerdo —soltó una risilla nerviosa—. La primera vez que vine compre una guitarra, y tenía la intención de aprender a tocarla por mi cuenta pero se está volviendo algo imposible, y quiero tener cierta canción lista para comienzos de noviembre.

—Entonces, en resumidas cuentas, ¿quieres que te enseñe a tocar guitarra?

Naruto asintió. —Por favor, es para una ocasión especial.

—De acuerdo.

—Creí que tendría que rogar un poco más —dijo aliviado.

—¡Vamos! ¡No soy tan cruel! —se quejó dramáticamente—. ¿…Y la canción es para dedicársela a alguien? —agregó-

—Sí.

—¿Qué canción tienes en mente?

Naruto sonrió. —Remember Me This Way, Jordan Hill —anunció.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Actualidad, 20 de septiembre, Japón. _

—Llegas tarde de nuevo —dijo Sasuke con nostalgia en la voz a la vez que Naruto atravesaba el umbral de la mansión Uchiha.

—Lo siento, me retrase haciendo un trabajo de física —mintió

—Ya veo —aceptó con la voz aun nostálgica.

—¿Cómo están las cosas con los socios de la multinacional? —preguntó con voz pasiva, incluso cautelosa.

—Todo sigue igual, siguen presionándome para que haga lo que ellos quieren, pero sigo resistiendo.

—Te ves triste, ¿estás bien?

—Muy bien —respondió cortante.

Naruto asintió algo disgustado por la respuesta cortante de Sasuke, giró para irse escaleras arriba pero la mano de Sasuke en su brazo lo retuvo. —Lo siento —murmuró.

—Tranquilo, de seguro tuviste un mal día.

—Un poco, sí. De igual manera lo siento por descargarme contra ti.

—¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó en un intento de cambiar de tema.

—No, estoy cansado.

—¿Entonces quieres dormir?

Sasuke asintió levemente.

—Vamos, te acompaño a tu habitación.

Subieron las escaleras lentamente hasta llegar a la habitación del pelinegro, sin dudas ambos entraron y Naruto caminó junto a Sasuke hasta la cama del segundo donde ambos se sentaron delicadamente.

—¿No crees que desde que te mudaste acá dejamos de hablar? —preguntó Sasuke rompiendo el silencio que había aparecido.

—Sí, pero es porque ambos hemos estado pensando en otras cosas.

—Hace un mes, cuando dijiste que viviríamos una vida normal me imagine algo diferente a lo que estamos viviendo.

—¿Cómo te lo imaginaste?

—No sé, diferente. Tal vez saldríamos en una cita o dos, también puede que iríamos a alguna fiesta, o puede que tuviéramos una discusión por celos, después de todo eso es lo que hacen los novios, ¿no?

—¿Querías que discutiéramos? —preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa consoladora.

—No exactamente, solo algo normal.

—Creo que debemos aceptar que no somos normales.

—Tienes razón, pero eso no quita el hecho de que no hemos hablado casi nada en el último tiempo, como si nos hubiéramos convertido en un matrimonio de ancianos.

Naruto no habló sintiéndose culpable.

—Hoy es 20 de septiembre, queda poco menos de dos meses para que la burbuja se rompa —dijo Sasuke.

Naruto miró el suelo de la habitación, Sasuke sabía que el diez de noviembre conocería la verdad de la que realmente no estaba consciente, pero a la vez Sasuke no entendía por ningún lado lo que significaba el diez de noviembre.

—Eso significa que nos queda poco menos de dos meses para ser novios y personas medio normales.

—¿Qué pasará luego de el diez de noviembre? —preguntó Sasuke con miedo en la voz.

Naruto lo miró y le sonrió sin responder a la pregunta, pero hablando seriamente la respuesta a aquella pregunta era demasiado dolorosa.

—¿Sabías que la graduación es el 5 de noviembre? —le dijo cambiando de tema—. Nos graduaremos siendo novios.

Sasuke sonrió. —Eso si me gradúo. Mezclar estudio y trabajo es más difícil de lo que puede parecer.

—¿Qué me dices si de propongo que desde mañana mismo estudiemos con todo para pasar los exámenes finales y ser orgullosamente graduados?

—De acuerdo —le dijo sonriente.

—Los exámenes son el 20 de octubre, tenemos un mes para aprender lo de un año.

Se sonrieron el uno al otro dispuestos a aceptar el reto.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Actualidad, 30 de septiembre, Japón._

Toda la junta administrativa y socios de la multinacional Uchiha aguardaba a que el presidente se dignara a hablar, el fin de mes había llegado y con ello el ultimátum de Sasuke, quien debía presentar la solución o enfrentarse a la furia de todos los vejestorios que permanecían frente a él.

—Estamos esperando —dijo la mujer con la voz cortante y fría.

—Estamos actuando como neandertales intentando destruir a la multinacional Namikaze de la peor manera, si lo pensáramos civilizadamente habría una única solución. Hablar con ellos.

Las protestas no se hicieron esperar. —¡Ya intentamos hablar con ellos! ¿Y qué nos ganamos? ¡La citación a juicio!

—Eso ya lo sé, pero, piénsenlo. ¿Cómo intentamos hablar con ellos?

—Cartas —respondió un hombre con algo de culpabilidad en la voz.

—Exacto —aceptó Sasuke—. Era imposible que aceptaran un concilio cuando ni siquiera somos capaces de darles la cara.

—¿Entonces qué hará?

—Hablar directamente con la presidencia de la multinacional Namikaze.

—¡Pero Minato Namikaze no ha salido a la luz desde hace más de diez años!

—Ya lo sé; tengo otra forma de contactar con la multinacional Namikaze.

Todos lo miraron buscando la respuesta en silencio, sin encontrarla. Sasuke suspiró y casi se arrepintió por lo siguiente que iba a decir.

—Su mano derecha, Hatake Kakashi —anunció.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Actualidad, 1 de octubre, en algún lugar. _

En lo alto de un gran edificio permanecía un hombre durmiendo sobre la mesa, por su expresión se notaba que estaba cansado. El lugar parecía arrasado por un huracán, con papeles por todo el piso y cosas de dudosa procedencia.

El sonido del teléfono rompió la quietud del ambiente e hizo que el hombre que seguía durmiendo se levantara de golpe y algo desorientado; tardó unos segundos en situarse en lugar y en seguida contestó el teléfono agobiado.

—¿Hola? —preguntó con voz patosa.

No escuchó respuesta al otro lado de la línea.

—Si está llamando por la deuda de las películas que no he devuelto, eso fue por un terrible accidente que no me ha permitido devolverlas.

Al otro lado de la línea sonó una ligera risa que escuchó bastante bien. —Todavía con excusas tontas —le dijeron.

—¿Con quién hablo? —preguntó algo asustado.

—Sabía que esto pasaría, después de todo ha pasado mucho tiempo.

El hombre no respondió, en medio de todo creyó que era un sueño y que aun estaba durmiendo en medio de aquel lugar de aspecto desastroso.

—…Kakashi-sensei —dijeron al otro lado de la línea.

El hombre se quedó quieto, solo había tres personas en todo el universo que lo llamaban de esa forma.

—Solo hay tres personas que me llaman así —dijo repitiendo lo que había pensado—. Sakura no es, a menos que se haya hecho un cambio de sexo del cual yo no esté enterado; no es Naruto… ¿Sasuke? —preguntó mientras una sonrisa se extendía por toda su cara.

—Ha pasado tiempo —dijo a modo de saludo.

—¡Uchiha Sasuke! —gritó sin creérselo del todo—. ¿Es en serio? ¿O sigo dormido?

Sasuke, al otro lado de la línea suspiró. —No, te aseguro que es en serio. Soy Sasuke.

Kakashi, se levantó de la silla donde había despertado y miró cautelosamente hacia una puerta del costado de la habitación. —Espérame un minuto —dijo por el teléfono para después comenzar a caminar en dirección contraria a la puerta que había visto segundos antes; llegó hasta un ventanal que daba a un pequeño balcón al cual salió rápidamente cerrando la puerta de cristal tras de sí. —Listo —anunció.

—Tengo que hablarte de algo delicado —dijo Sasuke sin irse por las ramas, directo y radical; era mejor así.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó comenzando a preocuparse

—Sé muy bien que estas enterado de lo que está pasando entre ambas multinacionales en este momento —dijo serio.

—Sí, lo sé, y para que lo sepas intente evitarlo, pero no hubo caso.

—No quiero que esto termine mal, quiero que me ayudes a solucionar esto de la mejor manera posible, no quiero tener que seguir con lo que los socios de la multinacional quieren, me tienen presionado y a veces no tengo ni idea de que hacer —expresó frustrado.

—Es verdad, felicidades, presidente. Aunque ahora es algo tarde.

Sasuke, en su lado sonrió nostálgicamente. —Se suponía que llegaríamos a ser presidentes juntos —susurró pero Kakashi alcanzó a escuchar.

—Por lo menos tú cumpliste tu parte del trato.

Sasuke soltó una risa.

—De acuerdo, te ayudaré, Sasuke. Pero en realidad no prometo nada, tú sabes que… —la frase se interrumpió abruptamente cuando Kakashi escuchó un _clic_ en la puerta—. Te volveré a llamar —dijo y sin más colgó.

De su lado, Sasuke miró el teléfono con una ligera sonrisa y colgó, en seguida volvió donde la junta administrativa y los socios esperaban impacientemente.

Los miró y con una sonrisa más confiada anunció: —Ahora solo es esperar, ya verán como esto termina de la mejor manera para todos.

Al final los presentes tuvieron que aceptar a regañadientes lo que el presidente afirmaba y así uno por uno se fueron retirando de la sala dejando a Sasuke solo quien suspiró al saber que había superado la primera etapa del problema que se había estado presentando desde hace tiempo, luego le pidió algo de suerte a los dioses griegos para así poder salir de la siguiente etapa. Lo que podría ser lo más tortuoso era tener que volver a tener contacto con los Namikaze.

Y luego estaba lo extraño que había sido el hecho de que Kakashi colgara el teléfono sin más.

Como si estuviera escapando.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Actualidad, 10 de octubre, Japón. _

Las cosas se habían calmado parcialmente para dar paso al suplicio personal de Sasuke, aquel que él mismo había nombrado un mayor suplicio a la muerte de su padre, Fugaku Uchiha.

Caminó por los pasillos de la mansión Uchiha llenándose de memorias con este simple acto, como aquella vez que se enfadó con _su _Naruto y lo empujó contra la pared ocasionando que comenzara a llorar amargamente y que con esto Sasuke se sintiera totalmente culpable y comenzara a llorar también; minutos después había llegado Itachi preguntándoles que había pasado, para después sonreír con la historia que ambos niños le contaban, en ese momento Itachi los había abrazado de la manera más protectora que puede hacerlo alguien.

De repente sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas, amargas lágrimas que se tragó con todo el dolor en el alma.

Caminó hasta su habitación donde se encerró para después llorar dolorosamente, era como si cada lágrima que caía de sus ojos quemara al contacto con su piel.

Lo que no supo era que Seichi Naruto observaba la escena desde el fondo, y que no entendía que pasaba.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Actualidad, 10 de octubre, Japón._

Naruto se levantó junto con el día; terminaba de amanecer y el rubio se metió a bañar tomándose tu tiempo, era sábado pero no le importó levantarse temprano, es más, su propio cuerpo había decidido no dormir más. Aquel día, y pensando en la conversación que había tenido con Sasuke días atrás pensó en pedirle una cita de todo el día.

Por ello caminó hasta la habitación del pelinegro donde golpeó suavemente pero al no recibir respuesta entró sin más. Se sorprendió al encontrar la habitación totalmente vacía y la cama perfectamente tendida. Después, confundido y arriesgándose a un reprimenda por parte del hermano mayor de Sasuke se encaminó hasta la habitación de Itachi donde al entrar se encontró con la misma situación de la habitación de Sasuke.

Dio vueltas por la casa confundido, estaba totalmente vacía, y era raro porque a las seis y cuarenta y cinco de la mañana en la casa _debía_ estar alguien.

Llamó al celular de Sasuke sin éxito alguno pues nadie respondió y su instinto le decía que nadie respondería.

Confundido y un poco enfadado salió de la mansión Uchiha sin ningún destino en particular, solo quería caminar por algún lugar en busca de que su malhumor despareciera.

Después de un rato paró, miró a su alrededor y se asustó al no saber donde estaba.

Había terminado en medio de un barrio que se veía desolado, como si fuese un pueblo fantasma, no había ni un ruido, ni una luz… nada. Todo estaba solitario, y se aterró de la posibilidad de que algún fantasma apareciera y se lo comiera, o que alguna secta satánica lo secuestrara para alguno de sus rituales.

Pero nada de esto se cumplió, a lo lejos visualizo una silueta que le resultó familiar. Y la silueta también lo veía desde su lejanía, luego comenzó a acercarse lentamente.

Naruto sonrió levemente antes de asustarse por el inminente encuentro que tendría con Uchiha Itachi.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Sasuke se dejó caer sobre el césped de _su _lugar especial con Naruto. Aquel día sí que necesitaba estar allí y sentirse medio cerca de su ahora amor platónico. Suspiró mientras recordaba la primera vez que había llegado a ese lugar con _su_ Naruto; aquello que había comenzado como pelea y que ahora se convertía en algo más, algo que podía apreciar sobre todo, un único lugar en el cual sentirse de una única manera.

Miró a su derecha, donde en ese entonces era donde Naruto siempre se acostaba a admirar el cielo junto a él. Como era de esperarse estaba vacío, y siempre iba a estar vacío.

Ahora ya eran once años.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Itachi y Naruto permanecían sentados uno junto al otro sin pronunciar palabra; estaban sentados sobre un muro en medio de aquel barrio fantasma.

—¿Por qué está tan solo acá?, parece un barrio fantasma —preguntó Naruto algo asustado por la imponente presencia que tenía junto a él.

—Justamente eso es —respondió Itachi riendo suavemente—. Hace muchos años este era un lugar como cualquier otro, tenía varias familias viviendo acá; a pesar de ser de la ciudad parecía que era un lugar totalmente ajeno, todos tenían su forma de vivir acá diferente a la de los demás.

—¿Y qué pasó?

—Hace unos años, en medio de la noche un hombre bastante salido de sí mismo llego y mató a todo aquel que encontró; solo un niño sobrevivió a aquella matanza. Eso fue hace unos 20 años —murmuró suavemente.

—¿El niño que hizo?, toda su familia murió. ¿Cómo siguió adelante?

—Pasó la mayoría de su vida de orfanato a orfanato, cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad escapó y nadie volvió a saber de él. Con eso la historia de su gente murió.

—¿No es un poco egoísta?

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Itachi mientras volteaba a verlo.

—Escapó y olvidó todas sus raíces, es egoísta.

—Sí, puede ser —dijo Itachi sonriendo.

—¿Por qué hoy todos escaparon? —preguntó Naruto sonando más infantil de lo que hubiera deseado.

—Es un día un poco nostálgico para todos.

—¿Por qué?

Itachi miró a lo lejos mientras sus ojos comenzaban a aguarse, cosa que sorprendió a Naruto, pues nunca pensó que una persona como Itachi Uchiha llorara, pero claro que lloraba. Esperó a que Itachi se relajara y comenzara a hablar.

—Es el aniversario de la muerte de Namikaze Naruto.

En la boca de Naruto se formó un perfecto círculo de sorpresa que no pasó desapercibido para Itachi, quien lo miró y le sonrió. —Es bastante triste porque hoy también es su cumpleaños, entonces nunca sabemos si debemos celebrar su cumpleaños o llorar su muerte.

—¿Cómo pasó? —preguntó el menor sintiéndose algo entrometido al preguntar.

—Eso no es lo que importa —dijo con voz nostálgica—. Lo que importa es que ya no está, y que eso duele, año a año duele.

—¿Hace cuanto?

—Hoy hace once años.

Naruto hizo cuentas rápidamente. —¿Ese no es el mismo año que…?

No terminó la frase porque Itachi lo miró y asintió. —Sí, es el mismo año que Fugaku Uchiha, mi padre, murió; el mismo año que Sasuke cumplió siete simples años y que por desgracia Namikaze Naruto también falleció.

—No fue un año nada fácil —murmuró.

—¿Tú crees? —dijo Itachi burlándose pero sin llegar al punto de ser hiriente.

—Parece que te lo tomas bastante bien.

—No negaré que me duele, pero no quiero estar triste en su cumpleaños.

—¿Eso decidiste? —Itachi lo miró confundido—. ¿Decidiste celebrar su cumpleaños y no llorar su muerte?

Itachi rió. —Supongo.

—Entonces tienes que darle un regalo.

Naruto se levantó con una sonrisa para después comenzar a caminar siendo seguido por Itachi que lo miraba con algo de disimulo.

—¿Y cómo pretendes que le dé un regalo? —preguntó el pelinegro.

—¿Acaso no es obvio? —respondió Naruto soltando una carcajada—. A su tumba, obviamente.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Itachi, junto a Naruto caminaban por los caminos del cementerio, el pelinegro cargaba consigo un pequeño medallón que había comprado en medio de la calle, en el cual se veía un sol grande con un gran ojo en medio de este. Cuyo significado Itachi se lo había guardado para sí mismo.

Naruto, que había estado una vez en el cementerio el pasado cinco de mayo, cuando Sasuke había huido allí después de que estar en el instituto se había vuelto totalmente insoportable, Naruto que ya conocía el camino se adelantó a Itachi para llegar antes y ver la tumba de aquel al que los Uchiha habían querido tanto.

Subió la pequeña colina, y en la cima se encontró con algo que no esperaba.

Allí, sentado al lado de la tumba de Namikaze Naruto se encontraba Sasuke, hablándole al aire, pero seguramente él estaba hablando con su difunto amigo. Solo que al ver a Seichi Naruto paró abruptamente la charla invisible que mantenía para sonreírle al recién llegado.

Y justo detrás llegó Itachi que sin decirle nada a nadie paso de largo hasta donde permanecía la lapida y dejó sobre esta el pequeño paquete. –Feliz cumpleaños. –Susurró al viento.

Sasuke miró a su hermano mayor y le sonrió.

—¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó Itachi a Sasuke.

—No puedo decir que bien, pero lo estoy sobrellevando.

Itachi asintió.

—Solo quiero estar acá todo el tiempo que sea posible —dijo Sasuke como excusándose de estar allí.

Itachi volvió a asentir.

Naruto, que había permanecido afuera de la escena, se acercó y de su bolsillo sacó un reproductor de música que le paso a Sasuke con una sonrisa.

—Le grave todo el Cd de Nirvana, así podrás escucharlo mientras estás acá —le explicó con una sonrisa.

Sasuke tomó el reproductor y se puso los audífonos sonriendo en forma de agradecimiento.

—Yo caminaré por algún lugar —anunció Itachi y se fue.

Naruto murmuró un inaudible _"Te esperaré en lo bajo de la colina"_ que Sasuke entendió perfectamente, a lo cual asintió.

Luego se quedó ahí.

Se quedó lo suficiente como para que en el reproductor sonara más de cinco veces la misma canción, demostrando que el álbum había comenzado de nuevo ya varias veces. Seguía hablando con el aire, más bien con Naruto de cualquier cosa que se le ocurría y que se le pasaba por la cabeza.

Pronto el sol estuvo en lo alto del cielo, anunciando el medio día y dejando atrás el frio de la mañana.

En lo bajo de la colina Naruto se encontraba en un colapso de sí mismo, sentado contra un viejo roble veía la inminente fecha; el diez de noviembre estaba a tan poco que lo asustaba; tenía tanto miedo que ya no podía convivir con él. Pero… aun le quedaba un mes.

Un mes de vida y luego todo acabaría.

—¿Qué harías si supieras que solo tienes unos pocos días de vida? ¿Cómo los aprovecharías? ¿Con quién lo pasarías? —preguntó al aire mientras una solitaria lágrima se resbalaba por su mejilla.

* * *

_Hola. _

_Tres semanas, conté las tres semanas que duré sin actualizar. Y fue por x cosas que pasaron, primero, mi inspiración se tomó vacaciones sin autorización, por eso cuando volvió la obligue a trabajar de más xdd... _

_En word, este capitulo ocupo 30 páginas, así que lo veo como, 10 páginas por semana._

_Ya ven todo lo que pasa en este capitulo. ¡Muchisimas cosas! ... Y lo que se viene n.n _

_Para el siguiente capitulo prometo no demorarme mucho. :) _

_Ah, y el siguiente capitulo se llamará "El adiós y la vida sin él" ... Ya se imaginaran lo que pasa n.n ... Ah! y la aparicion de Kakashi! no lo iba a dejar por fuera, eso fijo. _

_Amm, y me gustó mucho la última frase que dijo Naruto; ¡De admirar!_

_Pero como sea, yo me voy n.n _

_Adiós, y gracias por leer n.n _


	11. El adiós y la vida sin él Parte I

Hace mucho tiempo que estaba separado de _su _Naruto aunque aún no se hacía a la idea sabía que Namikaze Naruto se había ido hace tiempo; entonces, ¿Qué clase de broma le jugaba el destino poniendo frente a él a un tal Seichi Naruto de las mismas complexiones físicas? Sin duda lo que quería el destino era burlarse de él por qué… el todavía amaba a Namikaze Naruto.

* * *

_Autor: PauYh796_

_Rating: T por futuros lemmons_

_Número de palabras del capítulo sin notas: 9.022_

* * *

**_El adiós y la vida sin él. Parte I_**

Sasuke caminaba junto a Naruto y Naruto caminaba junto a Sasuke. Hace pocos minutos habían descubierto que caminaban sin rumbo, aun así poco les importó y siguieron en camino a la nada. Pronto, y sin tener la intención realmente llegaron a aquel barrio fantasma en el que Naruto había estado con Itachi horas antes.

—¿Conoces la historia de este lugar? —preguntó Naruto rompiendo el no tan incomodo silencio.

Sasuke asintió. —La terrible masacre de la gente que vivía acá, el único sobreviviente del lugar, y su escape en busca de una vida mejor.

—Pero, me pregunto algo. ¿Por qué mantenerlo como un barrio fantasma?, ¿por qué no hacer que el lugar reviva?

—Tal vez por la carga tan pesada que tiene. Digo, nadie querrá vivir por estos lares sabiendo que mataron a un montón de gente.

—Bueno, eso sí.

Caminaron un poco más por en medio de las calles vacías, las edificaciones se veían desgastadas en medio de tanto polvo y abandono; aun así el lugar mantenía un aura misteriosa y encantadora, casi mágica que de alguna manera hizo que respirar se volviera más fácil.

—Sasuke —comenzó Naruto una vez se ubicaron sobre un pequeño pastizal empolvado—. No es que lo desee ni mucho menos pero, ¿no era Namikaze Naruto lo más importante para ti?, ¿por qué te ves tan relajado?, ¿no te duele?

Sasuke sonrió al cielo viendo las esponjosas nubes que se deslizaban por las zonas más azuladas. —Hay una cosa que tuve que decidir; lloraba su funeral o…

Naruto interrumpió. —O celebrabas su cumpleaños —dijo con una sonrisa—. Itachi me comentó aquello. Entonces, ¿decidiste no llorarle?

—Sí —afirmó sonriente—. Porque él no querría verme llorar en su día favorito del año.

—¿Su cumpleaños era su día favorito? —preguntó en un tono de incredulidad.

—Sé que suena egoísta pero a ninguno nos parecía eso. Es más, decidimos que ese día lo mimaríamos como nunca; ¡Imagínate cuantos regalos obtenía!

—¿Y ya le diste el regalo de este año?

—Algo así.

Naruto no preguntó a que se refería Sasuke para no incomodarlo. Prefirió quedarse callado y responder con una ligera sonrisa.

—¿Entonces planeas celebrar su cumpleaños o algo así?

—Tampoco estoy tan desquiciado —dijo riendo—. No organizaré una fiesta a alguien que no está. Pero hay algo que si puedo hacer.

Naruto miró con curiosidad.

—Celebrar su cumpleaños como si su padre siguiera acá.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Ya que Minato-san desapareció no hay padre que celebre el cumpleaños de su hijo, por ello intento meterme en un rol de padre un rato por hoy. Hace tiempo, en cada cumpleaños Minato-san solía invitarlo a comer lo que quisiera, por más extravagante que fuera —sonrió—. Entonces quise recrear un poco eso programando un almuerzo en un gran restaurante, cena para dos, solo que solo ira uno.

—¿Hoy iras a cenar con él?

—Supongo. Será algo muy parecido.

—Entonces no hay tiempo que perder.

Sasuke lo miró confundido.

—No puedes ir desarreglado a una cena tan importante —aclaró con una sonrisa paternal.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Naruto se recostó contra la pared y se dejó caer al suelo una vez Sasuke salió por la puerta de la mansión Uchiha dispuesto a ir a su _cita._ Por alguna razón ese día tenía un peor ambiente que otros, por lo menos así era para Naruto, quien se sentía totalmente perdido en medio de un gran universo que de ninguna manera estaba sometido a su disposición.

Pero, aunque todo se le venía encima no podía simplemente dejarse arrastrar de la corriente que quería destruirlo.

Solo quería disfrutar del poco tiempo que le quedaba.

Y ya había decidido como lo haría.

Lo pasaría con Sasuke.

Con nadie más que Sasuke.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Actualidad, 18 de octubre, Japón. _

Con los exámenes a la vuelta de la esquina tanto Sasuke como Naruto se enfrascaron totalmente en estudiar. Cada uno metido en cada materia como si sus vidas dependieran de ello, y puede que así fuese. Desde estudiar dinámica para física hasta estudiar el cubismo para literatura, cada dato, cada formula parecía importante; por eso era frustrante saber que todo era importante. Y después de cinco días de libro tras libro por fin comenzaban a sentir que estaban listos para el examen.

Naruto miró a Sasuke desafiándolo risueñamente.

—¿Características del Romanticismo? —preguntó Naruto.

—Exaltación del yo —respondió Sasuke para después comenzar a dar una lista detallada de todas las características del Romanticismo y con esto los autores destacados de su época.

Sasuke acabó con una sonrisa. —Mi turno —anunció. Lo pensó unos segundos y después exclamó emocionado—. Quiero las formulas de disoluciones; química —dijo con una sonrisa. Naruto suspiró y comenzó a recitarlas; que la masa era igual a… ó que la concentración, que el rendimiento. __

…Pasaban así hora tras hora, ejercicio tras ejercicio, y tema tras tema.

—¿Sabías que si no me gradúo de inmediato me quitaran la presidencia? —soltó Sasuke de repente sin apartar la vista de unos ejercicios de trigonometría que parecían bastante difíciles.

Naruto giró. —¿Pueden hacer eso?

—Sí, no es nada ilegal. Es más, está estipulado en el testamento —soltó el lápiz y se volvió hasta Naruto—. Dice, y cito: _"para ejercer su puesto en presidencia, Uchiha Sasuke, como mínimo debe tener el título de graduado del instituto". _

Naruto asintió dando a entender que comprendía la situación. —Pero no debes preocuparte, que de seguro apruebas todo.

Sasuke asintió levemente y no respondió mientras giraba de vuelta a los ejercicios, se concentró en los números que tenía en frente esbozando una pequeña sonrisa ahora portando una confianza renovada.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Actualidad, 20 de octubre, Japón. _

Más de 200 preguntas.

En medio de un salón de aspecto monótono, donde todos los presentes se mantenían con la cabeza y mente metidas entre las preguntas. Todas las materias, toda clase de preguntas, ¡el examen era más riguroso que algún examen de admisión en alguna universidad!, aun así las respuesta parecían fluir tanto para Sasuke como para Naruto, que veían una pregunta y casi que podían reírse de lo fácil que estaba.

Aquel día la multinacional Uchiha había quedado a manos de la junta administrativa, cosa que tenía a Sasuke un poco nervioso; si algo había aprendido en el último tiempo era lo poco que podía confiar en aquellas personas de intenciones dudosas.

Por otro lado se encontraba Naruto quien disfrutaba enormemente sus últimos días en el instituto. Y lo que todo el mundo creía; todos comenzaban a hablar de lo que pasaría en sus vidas ahora que iban a estar a merced de la sociedad. En alguna ocasión Sai le había preguntado a Naruto que qué era lo que iba a hacer en cuanto saliera del instituto; en ese momento Naruto solo había sonreído levemente y se había encogido de hombros.

¿Acaso alguien sabía lo que pasaría una vez salieran?

De acuerdo, puede que Naruto sí. Aun así esperaba con toda su fuerza que su destino cambiara en cualquier segundo, que las cosas fueran mejores. Que llegara un príncipe de armadura de plata para salvarlo de la muy segura agonía que tendría.

¿Había alguna forma para evitar que Naruto cayera en manos de aquellas personas?

…Quien sabe.

Después de un buen tiempo todo acabó. Y todos los estudiantes fueron libres; corrieron hasta la salida del instituto donde más de uno tomó una gran bocanada de aire.

—¡Creí que nunca acabaríamos! —gritó Kiba aliviado.

—No planeo estudiar más por un buen tiempo —apoyó Sakura sentándose en el piso.

Así varios comentarios aparecieron en el aire, todos quejándose del examen.

Pero las cosas cambiaron cuando Sakura —quien se quejaba más— vio a Sasuke salir del instituto caminando lentamente, de seguro igual que cansando que los demás. Con una sonrisa se levantó del suelo y caminó hasta donde Sasuke se había quedado quieto contra una pared cercana.

—¡Sasuke-kun! —gritó para llamar la atención.

Sasuke giró, la miró y sonrió.

—¿Hace cuanto no hablamos? —preguntó Sakura al aire.

—Mucho.

Sakura recordó algo de repente y una sonrisa aun más grande se extendió por su rostro. —Ahora que te veo… —comenzó—. Los rumores dicen que estás viviendo con Naruto.

—¿Rumores? —preguntó Sasuke escéptico.

—En realidad lo escuché de Kiba —admitió apenada—. Pero aun así tengo que confirmarlo. ¿Es verdad?

—Sí —aceptó Sasuke sin más.

Un chillido de emoción salió por parte de ella haciendo que Sasuke cubriera sus orejas. —¿Ha pasado algo? —preguntó con cierta emoción en los ojos.

Sasuke suspiró. —¿Te puedo mentir? —preguntó.

—No. Te conozco bien, sabría si me mientes.

—De acuerdo —suspiró de nuevo—. Si quieres saberlo, en este momento podríamos decir que somos novios.

Otro chillido de emoción.

—Eso me quita mi oportunidad.

Sasuke la miró sin terminar de entender.

—Creo que cuando éramos pequeños nuestras familias respectivamente esperaban que cuando nos hiciéramos mayores nos casáramos. Hubo una época en la que mi madre no dejaba de insistir en que "tenía que conquistar a Uchiha Sasuke". Solo que ella no termina de entender que nosotros no podemos ser más que amigos, nunca —dijo respondiendo a la pregunta silenciosa de Sasuke.

—Tendrás que buscarte otro prometido.

—Eso parece —dijo soltando una pequeña risa.

Pero de repente sus ojos volvieron a tener ese brillo que tenía en cuanto llego. —Y dime… —dijo mostrando una sonrisa confiada—. ¿Hasta dónde has llegado con él?

Sasuke ahogo un gemido de sorpresa al entender a lo que Sakura se refería. —¡No tengo porque contarte de mi vida sexual! —le gritó un poco más alterado de lo que quería.

—Solo era curiosidad —se excusó mientras soltaba una carcajada.

Sasuke la volvió a mirar.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Actualidad, 5 de noviembre, Japón._

Sasuke dormía sobre el escritorio en lo alto del edificio administrativo de la multinacional Uchiha, con solo una mirada podías apreciar lo cansado, más bien agotado, que se encontraba. Llevaba más de cinco días sin volver a la mansión Uchiha. De repente todo se había vuelto totalmente exhaustivo, montones y montones de trabajo habían caído sobre sus hombros, tanto que ni había tenido tiempo de respirar.

Y aquel día en específico se maldecía a sí mismo, pues debería estar en su propia graduación, en cambio estaba metido entre montones de papeles.

En el instituto le habían dicho que "entendían" la situación y que para ser "amables" mandarían el diploma por correo. Para Sasuke fue algo como "nos alegra que no vengas"; pero de alguna manera lo había superado y aunque ahora se arrepentía de no poder ir a su propia graduación en parte lo agradecía.

Y era simple la razón; pensaba en todas las familias felices que se presentarían en la graduación de sus hijos, los aplausos y toda la cursilería. Sasuke no quería atravesar todo eso solo, Itachi de seguro no se hubiera presentado en la graduación; de Mikoto no habían noticias desde hace ya tiempo, hace uno o dos meses había mandado una postal diciendo que estaba bien en alguna ciudad del norte, así que parecía que no volvería pronto.

Pero, pensando en eso a Sasuke le cayó una verdad encima.

¿Y Naruto?

Él definitivamente estaba atravesando por todo eso, justo en ese instante. ¿Y Sasuke tenía lastima de él mismo?, cuando esa misma mañana Naruto había enviado un mensaje a Sasuke diciendo en él lo emocionado que estaba por poder salir del instituto con un diploma bajo el brazo.

Una sonrisa involuntaria se posó en el rostro de Sasuke cuando pensó en Seichi Naruto.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Naruto llegó a la mansión Uchiha portando el diploma de la ya pasada graduación.

Mientras cerraba la puerta un olorcillo a comida le inundó los sentidos; una vaga esperanza de que Sasuke estuviera en casa le llenó la mente y caminó con rapidez hasta la cocina, donde se llevó una decepción al ver a Itachi cocinando seriamente.

—Hola —saludó el pelinegro al sentir el movimiento.

Naruto respondió el saludo vagamente.

Antes de irse con un poco de nerviosismo habló. —Tengo un favor que pedirte —anunció.

Itachi, al escuchar esas palabras dejó de concentrarse en la comida y giró hacia Naruto para mirarlo curioso por lo que estaba a punto de decir. —Te escucho —dijo para que hablara.

—Lo diré sin rodeos —suspiró—. Quiero hacer algo pero para eso necesito la mansión sola. Sé que lo que pido es bastante egoísta y puede que ni siquiera tenga la autoridad moral para pedirlo pero quiero hacer algo especial.

—¿Qué es?

—Una cita —sonrió—. Quiero hacerle una perfecta cita a Sasuke —esperó unos segundos—. Lo tengo todo preparado para el 9 de noviembre; ¿me ayudaras?

Itachi, que no tenía conocimiento alguno sobre la relación de novios de su hermano y su ahora cuñado primero se sorprendió, pero luego lo entendió y con una leve sonrisa asomándose por la comisura de sus labios exclamó.

—Cuenta con ello

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Actualidad, 8 de noviembre, Japón. _

—No, no. La estás tocando demasiado rápido —interrumpió Yahiko con notable frustración en la cara.

Naruto dejó caer sus manos al costado de la guitarra y preguntó con la mirada lo que estaba haciendo mal. —La necesito perfecta para mañana —susurró desesperado.

Yahiko lo miró a los ojos. —Vamos a hacerlo de nuevo —dijo con una sonrisa.

Naruto aceptó sin pronunciar palabra y volvió a posicionar los dedos sobre el mástil de la guitarra para comenzar a moverlos haciendo que los acordes salieran torpemente uno tras otro.

Yahiko negó fuertemente con la cabeza.

—¿Qué estoy haciendo mal? —preguntó Naruto.

—Es que aun no tienes suficiente agilidad con los dedos —miró a otro lugar por unos segundos, su mirada se iluminó de repente. —¿Qué tal eres cantando?

—Nunca he cantado —admitió.

—Pues lo harás ahora —afirmó con una sonrisa—. Ahora, ensayemos —dijo a la vez que reproducía la canción de nuevo.

Pasadas unas pocas horas Yahiko estuvo satisfecho con la interpretación que Naruto estaba dando, entonces dio por terminada la preparación. —¿La tocaras mañana? —preguntó mientras Naruto acomodaba sus cosas dispuesto a irse.

Naruto asintió.

—Entonces mucha suerte.

—Gracias —murmuró a la vez que se echaba la guitarra al hombro—. Adiós —murmuró nostálgico a sabiendas de que posiblemente ese adiós era el último. Salió del lugar tarareando lentamente la canción.

Hizo todo el camino hasta la mansión Uchiha lentamente, como posponiendo lo inevitable. Y lo inevitable se encontraba ahora a tan solo dos días, prácticamente uno.

Se desvió considerablemente pasando por su antigua casa, las luces se mantenían prendidas y Naruto comprendió lo que eso significaba: aquellas personas seguían ahí, y sabían perfectamente que el plazo de cuatro meses había caducado. Ahora esperaban que su presa se presentara.

Con un suspiro volvió a encaminarse hacia la mansión Uchiha. Llegó en poco tiempo para encontrarse a Sasuke en la cocina sacando algo de comida de algún lugar, lo saludó levemente y se sentó en la pequeña mesa que permanecía en la cocina.

—¿Tienes mucho trabajo mañana? —le preguntó escogiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras.

Sasuke lo miró y negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—¿Tendrías una cita conmigo?

—Claro —aceptó Sasuke mostrando una sonrisa perfecta—. ¿A dónde quieres ir?

—A ningún lado —aguardó unos segundos—. Quiero que la cita sea acá. Descuida, tendré todo listo, solo tienes que llegar a las ocho en punto.

—De acuerdo —aceptó.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Actualidad, 9 de noviembre, Japón. _

_7:00 pm._

Sasuke se apresuró a terminar el trabajo. Tenía varios papeles por firmar pero estaba seguro de que tenía suficiente tiempo para llegar a la cita, aun así un poco de rapidez no estaba de más… por cualquier improviso que pudiese surgir.

Después de unos veinte minutos más Sasuke salía del edificio administrativo de la multinacional Uchiha con una sonrisa escapándose por su rostro, inclusive se despidió de todo empleado que se cruzaba en su camino, y por ello, solo por ello, los empleados comenzaron a replantearse el ideal que tenían de su jefe.

Con paso normal Sasuke se encaminó a la mansión Uchiha, y aunque se dijera a sí mismo todo lo contrario se moría de ganas por llegar a casa y ver lo que su _novio_ había preparado para él esa noche.

Llegó a la mansión y dudó en si entrar o no, lo cual era una estupidez porque él _quería_ entrar, solo le preocupaba pasar una maravillosa noche.

Un momento.

¿Desde cuándo eso es algo por lo que estar asustado?

Sacudiendo la cabeza entró a la casa donde todo el interior permanecía oscuro. Sasuke, dentro de su mente, se imaginó mil cosas, inclusive esas tonterías cursis de las películas en las que la cena romántica bajo la luz de las velas era lo más romántico que podrías darle al protagonista. Y parecía que justamente eso era lo que estaba pasando.

—¡¿Dónde se supone que están las luces en esta casa?! —gritó alguien. Voz que Sasuke reconoció casi inmediatamente y sin consentirlo una carcajada se escapó de sus labios.

Una cabeza rubia se asomó por el pasillo.

—¿Sasuke? —preguntó.

—¿Quién más va a ser?

Naruto rió y terminó se salir por el pasillo. —Hice un desastre —anunció.

Sasuke lo miró curioso.

—Creo que dañe las luces de la casa, ninguna prende —continuó avergonzado.

Otra carcajada involuntaria se escapó de los labios del pelinegro que tuvo que sostenerse el estomago ante la falta de aire. —¿Qué intentabas hacer? —preguntó aun riendo.

—Intentaba imitar toda la cursilería de las películas. Sería algo como: las luces apagadas y llegas, de repente todo se enciende y oh, sorpresa. Pero estaba haciendo un ensayo de cómo sería y bueno, no sé, destruí todo. Ahora no tenemos luz.

—Eso solo podías lograrlo tú —respondió Sasuke mientras una nueva carcajada comenzaba a salir de su boca.

Sasuke, al notar que Naruto no decía nada se obligó a dejar de reír para mirarlo. Naruto tenía su mirada azulina posada sobre él, y Sasuke se sintió observado. —¿Qué? —preguntó.

—Amo cuando ríes —dijo Naruto a la vez que sonreía.

—Si lo piensas de buena manera —comenzó Sasuke omitiendo el comentario—. Ahora habrá una cena muy romántica porque si queremos luz necesitaremos velas.

La mirada de Naruto se iluminó. —Excelente idea —murmuró suavemente.

Sasuke rodó los ojos y pasó de largo a Naruto hacia la cocina. —De seguro allí hay velas —le explicó.

Al llegar las encontraron rápidamente guardadas en un pequeño cajón. Y así el ambiente se convirtió en uno suave, aura ocasionada por las velas; aquella luz naranja ocasionaba que todo se tornara erótico.

Naruto sonrió mientras tomaba en las manos dos velas. —Puedes traer otras dos, y sígueme —le dijo a Sasuke en voz baja.

Ambos caminaron escaleras arriba, donde hicieron el camino que usualmente recorrían solo que esta vez no pararon ni en la habitación de Sasuke, ni en la improvisada habitación de Naruto, siguieron de largo y Sasuke se extrañó.

Pero antes de que pudiera preguntar nada Naruto habló. –Me tomé la libertad de mirar un poco la casa para ver que habitación sería perfecta. Y claro que la encontré. –

Llegaron hasta la puerta más alejada del pasillo donde Naruto paró abruptamente y viró para dejar su cuerpo entre Sasuke y la puerta.

Y sí. Claro que Sasuke recordaba cual era esa puerta.

Hace mucho tiempo ya, allí, en esa habitación había muchas cosas, cosas que Namikaze Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke habían recolectado a través de sus días. Algo tan simple como un empaque de alguna comida que en su tiempo amaban, o aquella piedra que patearon hasta la mansión Uchiha cuando volvían del bosque.

Pero todas esas cosas ya no estaban.

De igual manera, hace mucho tiempo. Justo después del primer intento de suicidio de Sasuke, Itachi había decidido que en la mansión Uchiha no podía haber nada que hiciera que Sasuke recordara al difunto Namikaze Naruto, así, todas las cosas de aquella habitación habían desaparecido una a una. Y aunque Sasuke sabía que Itachi no había sido capaz de tirarlas todas a la basura, ahora no se atrevía pedirle la ubicación de todos sus recuerdos.

Naruto abrió la puerta lentamente revelando la habitación que hace tanto Sasuke no visitaba.

Estaba… diferente.

Aun así Sasuke sonrió al entrar. Aparte de todos los recuerdos encontraba que la habitación en ese instante desprendía un aura mágica. El gran ventanal que poseía el lugar dejaba ver el cielo nocturno en todo su esplendor, y como si el cielo quisiera ayudarlos, la luna se mostraba magnifica, redonda y grande.

En el suelo, y todo perfectamente acomodado, estaba la perfecta representación de una cena de película.

—Sé que todo es cursi —dijo Naruto sin entrar al lugar.

Sasuke lo miró. —Perfectamente cursi.

Se sentaron suavemente en el suelo. La verdad era que era bastante incomodo comer en el suelo, porque inicialmente no se podían cumplir todas las reglas de etiqueta que Sasuke tanto conocía, segundamente porque su espalda había comenzado a doler después de un rato.

—La idea original —habló Naruto—. Era subir una mesa hasta este lugar, pero debo admitir que no tuve tiempo para eso.

Sasuke sonrió. —¿Acaso que estabas haciendo?

—Nunca había cocinado antes, por eso me tardé un poco en lograr algo comestible.

Sasuke se fijó en lo que comía, y a pesar de que no era más que algo sencillo y sin demasiada complicación… —Está delicioso —elogió Sasuke.

Y la respuesta de Naruto no fue más que una sonrisa. Una perfecta sonrisa.

Una vez terminaron de comer Sasuke se levantó para caminar hasta el gran ventanal y sentarse junto a él para admirar el cielo. Naruto, incapaz de moverse de su actual posición solo mantuvo en su mente los movimientos de Sasuke, grabándolos en su memoria.

—…Así no podré olvidarte —murmuró suavemente a la nada.

Sasuke giró. —¿Dijiste algo?

—No.

Y con una sonrisa se levantó para volver a acomodarse junto a Sasuke. —Hace poco me decías que sentías que casi ni hablábamos —dijo Naruto sin verlo a la cara—. Por ello hoy quise hacer una cena, una cita. Así vamos a parecer novios —una sonrisa nerviosa se escapó de sus labios y de repente, sin quererlo realmente sus ojos comenzaron a picar, aguándose lentamente.

Cosa que Sasuke notó pero se negó a mencionar; solo soltó un suspiro y siguió mirando el cielo.

—Hoy somos una pareja que tiene citas —dijo aun mirando al cielo, con una duda y un miedo formándose en su mente, y aunque Sasuke afirmara lo anterior en realidad no sentía que fueran novios en serio.

Naruto decidió que era hora en cuanto vio a Sasuke medio cerrar los ojos debido al agotamiento. Se levantó y caminó hasta una esquina de la habitación donde anteriormente –y con todo el cuidado del caso– había dejado la guitarra.

Volvió a su posición con una sonrisa nostálgica. —Te cantaré algo —anunció—. Tienes que perdonar mi horrenda voz, pero bueno, el sentimiento es lo que cuenta —le dijo sonriendo.

Sasuke solo asintió sacudiendo la cabeza un poco para terminar de espabilarse.

La canción comenzó con torpes acordes que se alguna manera fueron perfectos a los oídos de Sasuke.

Y Naruto comenzó a cantar; la canción, aunque puede que no sea la mejor elección tenía partes tan ciertas para la situación inminente. Su frase inicial era: _"De vez en cuando encontramos un amigo especial que nunca nos decepciona". _Sasuke escuchó atentamente cada palabra de ese verso y una sonrisa se posó en su cara.

—_Que la vida sea amable, con tu mente tan gentil, si pierdes el rumbo, recuerda el ayer... _—para ese punto Sasuke comenzaba a dudar de que aquella canción fuera solamente una canción de agradecimiento.

Naruto continuaba interpretando la canción, concentrado en su propia mente, intentando que los nervios no carcomieran su mente. Dentro de sí mismo, se imaginaba que aun estaba con Yahiko, ensayando, con el derecho a equivocarse.

Solo que no era así.

Ahora era la realidad.

Y en la realidad no tenía derecho a equivocarse.

—_No importa a donde vaya, sé que ahí estarás _—Sasuke miró confundido a Naruto que tocaba la guitarra con los ojos cerrados por dos razones. La primera, no quería que los nervios al ver a Sasuke hicieran que se equivocara; y la segunda, no quería por ninguna razón que las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, salieran.

—_Y estaré justo atrás de tu hombro, cuidándote. _

De nuevo el coro de la canción sonó dando así por terminada la canción.

Solo que cuando la canción acabo el silencio reino el lugar. Naruto abrió los ojos, mirando a Sasuke por primera vez en todo ese tiempo, y le sonrió nostálgicamente. Sasuke solo miraba un punto muerto de la habitación, sin saber que decir, literalmente; como si todas las palabras hubiesen acabado con la canción. Y aparte de ello porque Sasuke, muy en su interior, deseaba que Naruto fuera el primero para hablar, que explicara el significado de esa canción.

Se quedaron así unos minutos.

Luego, Naruto, decidido a establecer una conexión profunda entre ambos dejó la guitarra a un lado y volvió a sentarse junto a Sasuke, tomando su mano izquierda entre sus dos manos.

Se quedaron quietos de nuevo.

Afuera comenzó a llover.

La lluvia caía formando una perfecta armonía con el choque de cada gota. Así, poco a poco Naruto apoyó su cabeza contra el hombro de Sasuke sin dejar de sostener su mano, aquella calidez que desprendía su cuerpo… en ese instante Naruto supo que iba a extrañar demasiado a Sasuke.

Una silenciosa lágrima cayó por su mejilla.

Lágrima que Sasuke secó con su mano libre; pasó su dedo índice sobre el rastro que había dejado la lágrima, después no alejó la mano, la mantuvo ahí, posando poco a poco todos los dedos contra la tersa y bronceada piel de su contraparte.

Naruto sostuvo la mano de Sasuke aun más fuerte, impidiendo que pensara si quiera en alejarse.

Afuera, la lluvia se intensificó y unos pocos rayos comenzaron a sonar en el cielo. Las velas se hacían cada vez más pequeñas, amenazando con dejarlos en total oscuridad. Pero eso ahora, en ese instante, no importaba; solo importaba lo bien que se sentían juntos. Sasuke no entendía ni quería entender, no ahora que el aura mágica del lugar se había vuelto más poderosa, casi aplastante.

Otra lágrima cayó por los ojos de Naruto.

Y como acción y reacción una cayó por la mejilla de Sasuke, quien al notar la gota de agua se llevó la mano al lugar para retirarla rápidamente, confundido pero en paz volvió a quitar la lágrima de la mejilla de Naruto para después comprobar que en su propia mejilla no quedase ningún rastro.

—Sasuke… —murmuró suavemente Naruto negándose a perder la tranquilidad del lugar.

Sasuke dio un apretón en señal de que estaba escuchando.

—Prométeme que pase lo que pase me recordaras de esta manera —dijo recitando una línea de la canción.

—Te lo prometo —respondió Sasuke sin pensarlo ni dos segundos. En ese instante, estaba dispuesto a prometerle el cielo si Naruto se lo pedía.

Luego, con parsimonia, moviéndose al compás de la lluvia Sasuke hizo que ambos cayeran hacia atrás, quedando recostados sobre el suelo, sin dejar de sostener sus manos.

—¿Por qué lloras? —preguntó Sasuke.

Naruto no respondió. A cambio de eso soltó las manos de Sasuke y se elevó sosteniéndose con sus codos; acercó su boca a la de Sasuke, quien no se movió, no se negó, solo levantó un poco la cabeza para aquello que deseaba.

Sus labios se tocaron primero, conociéndose, luego se apretaron uno contra el otro, sumiéndose en un baile que solo ellos conocían, comenzaron a moverse suavemente sumidos en una ilusión duradera; cerraron sus ojos en busca de expresar más, sentir todo como uno. Se movieron lentamente, con miedo de hacerle daño al otro, Sasuke pasó su lengua por el contorno de los labios de Naruto, luego Naruto hizo lo mismo. Lo que Sasuke no esperaba era la cálida lágrima que cayó sobre su nariz; Naruto estaba llorando.

En busca de impedir eso Sasuke presionó más contra los labios del rubio, quería que él sintiera una sola cosa. Compañía. Quiso susurrarle que no estaba solo, pero para eso tenía que alejarse de su cálida boca; prefirió seguir besando a Naruto, intentando demostrarle todo lo que pensaba.

Pero pronto un simple beso se volvió insuficiente. Necesitaban más. Sasuke lo necesitaba. Por ello, sin miedo, y sin dejar de besar a Naruto –solo que ahora con un poco menos de intensidad– Sasuke bajó su mano hasta la camiseta que tenía el chico de ojos azules.

Deslizó una de sus manos por debajo de esta y comenzó a toquetear lo que tenía en el camino, aquel pecho firme con el que alguna vez había fantaseado. Y con una orden silenciosa por parte de Sasuke, Naruto se alejó lo suficiente para rápidamente sacarse la camiseta mostrando su pecho. Y Naruto no se iba a quedar atrás; lento, tomándose su tiempo soltó botón por botón la camisa de Sasuke, después la abrió.

Aun besándose Sasuke hizo que ambos se sentaran para quitarse la camisa totalmente y quedar en iguales condiciones a Naruto.

Sasuke fue quien tuvo la iniciativa, y dejó atrás los besos para empujar a Naruto contra el suelo quedando encima de él; dejo de lado su boca y continuó besando su cara, de manera sensual lamió el rastro de las lágrimas, cosa que le dejó un sabor salado en la boca.

Sasuke se sentó con una pierna a cada lado del cuerpo de Naruto, haciendo que el contacto entre ellos se intensificara.

Y lo besó, un beso largo y duradero; luego bajó lentamente por la cara para llegar al cuello donde comenzó a chupetear sin importarle el tono rojizo que comenzaba a tener la piel. Un jadeo de parte de Naruto hizo que Sasuke tuviera la suficiente confianza de seguir bajando; terminó con el cuello y se deslizó lentamente hacia los pectorales bien formados que poseía el rubio, mordisqueó y chupeteó todo lo que quiso.

Siguió bajando por su abdomen hasta el borde del pantalón, donde se detuvo y dudo.

Cosa que Naruto aprovechó para invertir posiciones rápidamente ahora quedando sobre Sasuke, quien al ver como querían doblegarlo se revolvió contra el suelo logrando así quedar boca abajo, y sobre él Naruto que comenzó a imitar los movimientos de Sasuke acercándose al cuello donde comenzó a dejar suaves besos en la parte posterior.

Luego, como si estuviera reptando bajó del cuello hasta el omóplato donde a pesar de la escasa luz se podía ver la cicatriz en la espalda de Sasuke; con su lengua la lamió e hizo que Sasuke gimiera, al tiempo su mano izquierda acarició la pierna izquierda de Sasuke sobre su pantalón; su tacto era caliente, inclusive quemaba, pero a la vez era tan excitante que Sasuke quisiera que aquel tacto no se alejara nunca de su cuerpo.

Naruto llegó al cinturón negro que portaba Sasuke, se dispuso a desatarlo pero un trueno en el cielo hizo que se sobresaltara y olvidara su intención.

Como última cosa las velas en la habitación dieron su último aliento y se apagaron dejando un pequeño rastro de humo y el inconfundible olor a cera derretida. Naruto suspiró en medio de la oscuridad y volvió a la antigua posición en la que se encontraba, ahora apoyando su frente contra el omóplato del pelinegro.

—¿Es correcto? —preguntó contra la piel de Sasuke.

Sasuke también suspiró.

—No importa si es correcto o no, solo importa lo que deseemos.

Naruto asintió. —¿Y si lo que deseo es simplemente estar junto a ti?

—Lo aceptaré.

Naruto susurró un inaudible _"sí" _y se dejó caer al lado izquierdo de Sasuke, quien al notar que ya no tenía peso encima de él giró hacia Naruto y lo miró esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. Sasuke volvió a tomar la mano de Naruto apretándola suavemente.

Miraron el gran ventanal y se perdieron entre las gotas de lluvia que aun caían sobre la ciudad, cada uno se sumió en sus pensamientos sin soltar sus manos.

—Perdóname —Soltó Naruto de repente.

Sasuke solo lo miró.

—Siempre termino arruinándolo cuando todo va bien —dijo refiriéndose a sus escasos encuentros sexuales que siempre terminaban en fracaso.

Sasuke, en señal de que no importaba, soltó una ligera risa.

Pero de repente recordó lo inevitable.

—Mañana es 10 de noviembre —anunció buscando en la oscuridad el rostro y la reacción de Naruto.

—Mañana nos preocupamos por eso —respondió formándosele un nudo en la garganta.

Sasuke no respondió y volvió a mirar el gran ventanal.

Luego, sintió como Naruto se acercaba eliminando el poco espacio que había entre ellos, lo abrazó por un costado y apoyó su cabeza contra el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro en Sasuke. Se quedaron así un buen rato, la lluvia no parecía querer disminuir, pero eso hacía que todo pareciera más mágico de lo que ya era.

La lluvia, la oscuridad, el calor, ellos mismos. Todo se unía para dejar en claro que aquel era un momento irremplazable.

Y pronto, en medio de tanta tranquilidad, Sasuke se durmió suavemente manteniendo una respiración acompasada. En cuanto Naruto se dio cuenta de Sasuke procuró quedarse quieto para no hacer que Sasuke despertara.

Pero él mismo no podía dormir.

No podía pensar si quiera en dormir, no cuando faltaban pocas horas para el amanecer, y no cuando faltaban pocas horas para que el momento decisivo llegara. Escuchar a Sasuke dormir fue todo el tranquilizante que Naruto necesitó para no sucumbir en la locura que aun amenazaba con llegar.

Pasaban las horas y Naruto aun tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Sasuke había comenzado a murmurar cosas dormido; cosas que no tenían ningún significado entendible para Naruto. Con cada minuto que pasaba Sasuke apretaba más el agarre que tenía con la mano de Naruto.

Como si estuviera asustado.

En algún punto de la noche el frio comenzó a ser inaguantable, y el hecho de estar semidesnudos no ayudaba con aquel fenómeno. Por ello, en medio de la noche Naruto se estiró para alcanzar una cobija que previamente había preparado, y sin soltar la mano de Sasuke la puso encima de ambos, curando el frio casi de inmediato.

Luego, en medio de la madrugada Sasuke se había levantado de repente.

Naruto lo miró. —¿Qué pasa? —susurró sin quebrar la quietud.

—Una pesadilla —murmuró quedamente.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó.

Y Sasuke asintió. —Solo soñé que desaparecías —dijo apretando más su agarre.

—Sigo acá —dijo Naruto—. Ahora vuelve a dormir.

Sasuke volvió a acomodarse solo que ahora se hizo ovillo junto a Naruto y de nuevo apretó su agarre.

Luego pasó lo que Naruto más temía.

Amaneció.

El alba había llegado muy pronto, ahora ya no había nada más que hacer. Lentamente Naruto se deshizo del agarre de Sasuke, luego, inclusive más lentamente se separó del cuerpo cálido que dormía totalmente ajeno a lo que estaba sucediendo. Miró hacia el ventanal intentando creerse que aun no había amanecido, que aun no tenía que irse. Pero no, el amanecer se hacía cada vez más claro, y con eso su tiempo se agotaba.

Se levantó y caminó silenciosamente por la habitación.

Recogió su camiseta y se la puso lentamente.

Volvió a mirar hacia la ventana.

Se movió hasta su guitarra y la recogió sin hacer el menor ruido, luego miró a Sasuke y se inclinó hacía su cara donde depositó un casto beso en sus labios.

—Hoy es sábado y podrás dormir todo lo que quieras —susurró sin despegarse del todo.

Se volvió a levantar y caminó hasta un rincón de la habitación donde el día anterior había dejado un sobre blanco bien escondido. Volvió hacia Sasuke y dejó el sobre junto a su cabeza.

—Adiós —murmuró.

Se giró y con paso dudoso llegó a la puerta, donde antes de abrirla se volvió hacia la imagen de Sasuke y la guardó en su memoria. Abrió la puerta y salió.

Caminó por el pasillo hasta su habitación, o por lo menos la de los últimos cuatro meses, y entró. Allí, perfectamente acomodada sobre la cama, permanecía la maleta con la que había llegado.

En ese momento se lo pensó mejor y negó con la cabeza. —No la necesito a donde voy —dijo.

Salió de la habitación, pasó frente a la de Sasuke donde dudo si entrar o no. Pero no _podía; _por ello la pasó de largo y bajó las escaleras.

Una vez afuera se fijó en la lluvia que aun caía negándose a detenerse. Sin importarle ni un poco comenzó a caminar bajo la lluvia, con solo la guitarra al hombro, después de segundos bajo la lluvia, y casi de inmediato varios mechones de cabello se pegaron contra su frente.

Caminó lentamente por las calles vacías.

De seguro la humanidad seguía durmiendo, desconociendo la situación de cada persona que vivía en el mismo planeta que ellos.

Y luego de un viaje muy corto –por lo menos al parecer de Naruto– llegó hasta las afueras de esa gran casa.

Miró al cielo en un último adiós a su libertad y entró. ¿Qué tan irónico era que la puerta de la casa estuviese abierta?; no había rastros de vida en la planta baja de la casa pero eso no significó nada. Naruto subió los escalones, considerando cada paso una rendición a su libertad.

Llegó hasta _esa_ puerta.

Donde entró sin tocar.

Adentro, y con una sonrisa aquella mujer aguardaba sentada en el escritorio, inclinada hacia adelante.

—¿Tu decisión? —preguntó sin más.

—¿Dónde tengo que firmar para dejar mi vida en sus manos? —ironizó.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Sasuke sintió un dolor lacerante en su espalda. Después de todo no era buena idea dormir en el suelo. Comenzó a palpar el suelo en busca de Naruto.

No estaba.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y se encontró totalmente solo en medio de la habitación.

Afuera seguía lloviendo.

Sasuke se levantó alterado y salió corriendo de la habitación.

—¡Naruto! —gritó.

Pero nadie respondió.

—¡Naruto!

Nada.

Sasuke recorrió la casa de arriba abajo, en la cocina, en la entrada, inclusive probó en la habitación de Itachi y en la de Mikoto. Después de unos minutos solo quedaba la habitación de Naruto, (¿Cómo no la había mirado antes?). Con algo de nerviosismo entró para encontrarse con las maletas del chico totalmente hechas sobre su cama.

Su mente viajó por todas las posibilidades; de repente su pesadilla se hacía real, de repente Naruto desaparecía, justo como en sus sueños. Pero, justo como en sus sueños era probable que solo fuese un sueño, ¿no?, tal vez estaba tan alterado que no se fijó que en realidad Naruto aun dormía junto a él.

Corrió de nuevo a la habitación en la que había pasado la noche y lo vio.

Un sobre blanco con una sola palabra.

_Sasuke._

Se aproximó y con las manos temblorosas lo recogió. Abrió lentamente el sobre, dentro de él encontró varias hojas, todas escritas por lado y lado, con una letra casi perfecta.

Las sacó y comenzó a leer.

_"Si hay algo de lo que me arrepiento es de esto. _

_Sasuke. Hace cuatro meses te prometí algo, algo que a pesar de todo hoy voy a cumplir. Hoy, 10 de noviembre te revelaré toda la verdad, o al menos la que yo sé. _

_Todo comenzó hace dos años y medio. Fue por una época en la que mi cuerpo se volvió aun más resistente a los experimentos, así que ellos ya no tenían ni un poco de compasión; todo eran pruebas y más pruebas. En medio de todo llegó un nuevo "medico", un aprendiz que quería "conocer" los secretos que esconde el cuerpo humano; claro que en ese momento aquel hombre aun tenía la mente muy inocente. Y cuando se enteró del método para el aprendizaje del cuerpo humano que usaban estas personas… sencillamente no lo soportó. _

_Pero ya estaba metido en todo esto. Ya no podía escapar, pues en el momento en que se saliera del "proyecto" lo pagaría con su vida. _

_Entonces esta persona se vio obligada a participar en todos los experimentos. _

_Recuerdo especialmente uno. _

_Aquello era una prueba para ver cuánto dolor podía soportar. Entonces, sentado, semidesnudo comenzaban a ocasionar cualquier clase de daño: cuchillos, corriente, inclusive armas. La cosa es que por alguna razón no moría, ni quedaba inconsciente; solo estaba ahí, llorando lágrimas silenciosas porque si me atrevía a decir algo, o a pronunciar algún sonido irían a lo que yo más temía. _

_La oscuridad. _

_Desde siempre he temido a la oscuridad. Entonces, era lo con lo que me podían amenazar. _

_"Has esto o…"_

_"Te quedaras un mes en la oscuridad si no…"_

_Un día, había tenido la osadía de responderle a una de esas personas. Me gane un castigo, como era de esperarse. _

_Llevaba más de dos semanas encerrado en un sótano nauseabundo cuando él entró, aquel joven médico que quería saber más de los humanos y que justo después había tenido que verse involucrado en medio de todo aunque ya no lo quería. Estaba medio inconsciente, en medio de la oscuridad, y él llegó. _

_Recuerdo sus primeras palabras. _

_"Lo investigué, soy dos años mayor que tú. Y aunque me arrepiento de estar acá, ahora sé que lo hago como medio para que puedas escapar."_

_En ese instante, y a pesar del dolor de mi cuerpo me levanté y lo vi. Aquel hombre que era un poco mayor que yo me sonreía en un acto tan paternal que por primera vez entendí lo que significaba importarle a alguien. _

_"Naruto." Le dije en un intento por presentarme._

_¿Y adivinas quien fue?_

_"Mi nombre es Gaara." _

_Recuerdo esa escena todo el tiempo. Garra fue mi salvación en aquel infierno; tiempo después me enteré de su padre, él lo había obligado a asistir a ese lugar en un principio; y bueno, Gaara le creyó y fue, lo que se encontró fue algo un poco diferente. Sin embargo se quedó conmigo; cada día después de ese Gaara buscaba la forma de ir a verme, saber que aun estaba vivo; y cada día me prometía buscar mi escape de ese lugar. _

_Estuvimos en una misma marcha medio año. _

_Un día Gaara no fue a verme, y aquel día hicieron de todo conmigo. A mí no me importó, pues ya estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de dolor; pero cuando Gaara se enteró se sintió culpable, tanto como para retar a esas personas. Tanto como para que esas personas decidieran que Gaara y sus hermanos eran una amenaza. _

_Entonces se fueron. _

_Abandonaron el país y con ello a mí. _

_Todo volvió a ser oscuro y de nuevo olvidé ese calor familiar._

_Y así pasó un año y unos pocos meses. _

_En abril de este año, y sin esperármelo recibí un mensaje de Gaara, en el que decía que ya era grande, que ahora podía enfrentar a todas esas personas. Aun no sé como ese mensaje llegó a mis manos, solo sé que un día cualquiera me levanté y estaba junto a mí. _

_Entonces lo decidí. _

_Aun no era libre, aun vivía en medio de la oscuridad. Pero decidí luchar en medio de la oscuridad, comencé a negarme a los experimentos; si querían una inyección movía el brazo para que no entrara a mi torrente sanguíneo; si querían dormirme con anestesia general, me encargaba de no respirar para así no dormir. _

_El caso es que los experimentos se volvieron todo un suplicio para ellos, y yo por fin entendí que podía luchar por algo que había deseado desde siempre… libertad. _

_Pero esto no duró mucho tiempo… no es como si pudiera ganar tan rápido; me sacaron de la oscuridad y fui convocado con él. Recuerdo que antes de ir me curaron todas las heridas e hicieron que vistiera ropa presentable. Llegué a su oficina y él cínicamente me preguntó. _

_"¿Qué quieres?"_

_Me reí. "Libertad." Respondí. _

_Y él me ofreció el trato que siempre estuve esperando. "Hay una manera de que la obtengas." Dijo mientras rebuscaba entre sus papeles una carpeta de cartón… "Hay una persona. Una persona que en este momento no es una amenaza, pero dentro de poco es muy probable que lo sea." Aun no olvido la sonrisa escalofriante que tenía mientras lo decía. "Te voy a ofrecer un trato."_

_Recuerdo mirarlo a la expectativa. _

_"Iras a Japón. Conocerás a esta persona y ganaras su confianza. Luego, cuando sea apropiado vendrás con él y lo entregarás; es él a cambio tuyo."_

_"¿Por qué quieren a esa persona?" Pregunté. _

_"Él es malo." Me respondieron con simpleza y yo asentí levemente. _

_"¿En el momento en que les entregue a esa persona quedaré libre?"_

_"Sí."_

_Una sonrisa se extendió por mis labios en ese momento. Era el pase de salida que probablemente nunca obtendría de nuevo. _

_Entonces acepté. _

_"Te ganarás su confianza como sea. Te acostaras con él si es necesario. No importa lo que pase, no dejaras de lado un mismo objetivo."_

_Asentí. _

_"¿Y cuál es su nombre?" Pregunté. _

_¿Lo adivinas? ¿Adivinas cuál era el nombre de la persona que tenía que prácticamente tenía que matar? _

_Sí. _

_Uchiha Sasuke."_

Sasuke ahogó un gemido de sorpresa, sintiéndose incapaz de continuar leyendo. Sus ojos comenzaban a tener un escozor desagradable. Miró el gran ventanal de la habitación. Donde afuera no parecía querer dejar de llover.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Seichi Naruto caminó por en medio de los pasillos hasta la planta baja de la casa. Dos hombres lo escoltaban, totalmente dispuestos a usar la fuerza en el momento en que Naruto quisiera oponer resistencia.

Llegaron a la cocina de la casa donde en una orden silenciosa los hombres le dijeron a Naruto lo que debía hacer, quien, sin chistar en lo más mínimo y con una parsimonia estresante comenzó a deshacerse de su ropa hasta quedar solo con un holgado bóxer. Uno de los hombres recogió la ropa y la apartó del camino, en seguida, el otro, en un intento de ser cortés, pero que no pasaba de actuación barata, le señaló la puerta trasera de la casa al rubio.

Naruto suspiró, asintió, lentamente se agachó al suelo donde recogió su guitarra, negándose a abandonarla, y salió de la casa, donde todo el frio de la madrugada se coló por cada poro de su piel. Caminó lentamente hasta una camioneta negra que esperaba con una puerta abierta; se subió a la parte trasera —cuidando no golpear el instrumento musical— y uno de sus escoltas con él.

Cerraron la puerta, un hombre cualquiera subió al asiento del conductor y puso en marcha el auto. El hombre sentado junto a Naruto le sonrió, Naruto se estremeció.

—¿Qué es lo que sigue? —se aventuró a preguntar.

—Han pasado meses desde el último experimento. Es tiempo de retomar antiguas costumbres.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Sasuke suspiró en cuanto su propia curiosidad le impidió mantener las manos abajo. Volvió a levantar las hojas y se ubicó donde iba. Aun no entendía nada de lo que pasaba pero en ese instante, en ese punto, lo único que podía hacer era seguir leyendo.

_ "¿Sabes que es lo irónico?_

_En el momento en que llegue a Japón esperé encontrarme con cualquier persona, de cualquier clase, menos con un estudiante de instituto que era un poco retraído. En ese momento poco importó, pues debía seguir un plan; admito que al principio todo fue un engaño, pero, como siempre, cada engaño tiene su verdad. _

_Hace poco estaba pensando, ¿por qué siempre olvidaba aquel escabroso plan cuando más necesitaba recordarlo?; los primeros días, cada vez que estaba junto a ti olvidaba por completo lo que estaba haciendo, de alguna manera me convertía en una persona normal, sin secretos ni tapujos. _

_Y llegó el cinco de mayo. _

_¿Se suponía que una persona tan vulnerable era peligrosa?_

_En ese instante comencé a dudar el "magnifico" plan al que me había metido. _

_Los días pasaron, poco a poco todo cambió. Y después de poco tiempo ya no tenía corazón para pensar si quiera en entregar a esa persona. Pero, era mi libertad, ¿no?_

_Una ilusión estúpida cruzó mi mente en ese entonces. ¿Podía quedarme en el instituto? ¿Podía ser un estudiante como cualquier otro? ¿Podía simplemente huir?; todo parecía probable, y por un segundo creí que toda mi realidad había cambiado. Y un día, que no tenía nada de especial lo escuché. Uchiha Sasuke ya no iría más al instituto. _

_Me quebré. _

_Y simplemente me dejé llevar, él llegó, me preguntó porque había dejado ir a Sasuke, pero no había nada que decir. Simplemente un odio irracional creció dentro de mí. Entonces dejé que las personas me llevaran de nuevo a los experimentos, sin Sasuke Uchiha en el instituto ya no había razón para ir. En medio de un mes de oscuridad pensé muchas veces en volver al plan original, pero yo ya no podía, ahora las cosas eran diferentes. _

_Mientras me debatía entre que hacer, traicionar o no, hicieron algo, unas pruebas que me dejaron débil, y propenso a cualquier bacteria, por ello no podían simplemente dejarme en aquel mugroso sótano. Me llevaron a "mi" casa, iba medio moribundo, pero en medio de todo desperté. _

_¿Recuerdas lo que vi? _

_Vi a un Sasuke, agazapado contra la oscuridad para que no lo vieran. Y aunque le dije que se fuera no hizo caso, terminó metido en mi habitación. Posteriormente terminé metido en la mansión Uchiha, donde poco a poco me recuperé del todo. Y lo que probablemente no sabes es que aquel día ella te dejó ir, porque sabía que yo estaría más cerca de Sasuke, y estaría más cerca de cumplir la misión que había aceptado._

_¿Y ahora?_

_No podía simplemente vivir contigo pensando que era la victima de todo cuando yo tenía oscuras razones para estar allí en primer lugar. Cada día que me veía en medio de las paredes de la propiedad Uchiha sentía culpa. Una real… la primera vez que arruiné esos momentos fue cuando estábamos a punto de hacerlo y de repente recordé la razón de estar allí. _

_En ese instante un rayo de culpabilidad me recorrió, no pude seguir, y como un niño pequeño me puse a llorar encontrando consuelo en medio de unos brazos cálidos. _

_Al otro día, y a pesar de que tú crees que solo fui por mis cosas, realmente tuve un colapso que me llevó a un límite en el que desesperadamente busqué a Gaara, en el que le conté lo que en realidad pasaba, y en el que él me dio el ultimátum que ya sabía. Debía decidir. _

_Entonces caminé hasta esa casa, donde en una perfecta sincronía, aquella mujer –mi madre– me esperaba en la parte alta de la casa. Hablamos; mi intención era simplemente desechar la misión, abandonar, y tener una vana esperanza de que ella me dejara ir libre. _

_Y por fin descubrí una verdad. _

_¿Recuerdas cuando dije que los experimentos necesitaban que el sujeto en cuestión cumpliera ciertos requisitos?; bueno. ¿Y recuerdas como tu sangre me curó?; eso es aun más importante, ¿por qué era? ¿Por qué tu sangre me ayudó?... Al principio no lo entendí, luego de pensarlo racionalmente es bastante simple. Había una razón por la cual me dejarían libre a cambio de Uchiha Sasuke, porque ellos no podrían aceptar perder su "avance" en la ciencia, no, ellos necesitaban un remplazo. Una misma persona que cumpliera con todo lo que ellos querían hacer. _

_Sí. Sasuke, al igual que yo, tú eres capaz de cumplir las expectativas en los experimentos. Sufrir sin morir. _

_"__lo salvas a él o te salvas a ti."_

_Decidí una única cosa._

_Usaría el plazo de cuatro meses que me habían dado, cuatro meses en los que sería una persona normal, un adolescente normal. Lo irónico es que estos cuatro meses se pasaron como una exhalación, no tuve tiempo de vivir ni un poco, y si lo hice parecía todo tan vacío. Los días pasaron rápido, yo ya tenía mi decisión, desde el instante en que nos volvimos "novios" ya lo había decidido. Sasuke no tenía, ni tiene que pasar por todo el suplicio que implica estar en medio de la oscuridad, no tiene que saber lo que es la sangre, y las inyecciones filtrándose por cada vena; no, Sasuke, tú no tienes que vivir lo que yo ya he vivido. Ahora no me importa dejar mi libertad en manos de esa gente, no mientras sea un trato en el que tú sigues viviendo tu vida. _

_Decidí que ya no importaba perder mi vida, no si la perdía por salvar la de alguien más. Aun así, en medio de todo me preguntaba, ¿alguna vez tuve una vida?_

_Sé que no, sé que por más que quiera negármelo a mí mismo, no tengo una vida. Soy solo sombras, aun así me llevaré algo de luz, luz que he obtenido de el poco tiempo que estuve acá. Como aquella vez en el parque de diversiones, o las tonterías del viaje. Ahora puedo volver a la oscuridad. _

_Y sé que probablemente me odias, porque prácticamente te vendí. Pero, si hay algo que necesito decir eso es: no olvides, nunca, que todo lo que viví contigo es real, totalmente real. _

_Me prometiste recordarme, recuérdame como esa persona que posiblemente amas. Por favor no olvides esa promesa, te amo, y aunque eso me lastime, te seguiré amando. No sé qué tan correcto es pensar esto, pero no me importa declararlo ahora, en este momento. Te amo. Con toda mi alma, con todo lo que mi luz puede amar; aun así, lo siento… puede que la oscuridad que permanece en mi sea más de lo que pienso. _

_Aun hay muchas cosas que aclarar pero no puedo escribir más. Porque si sigo querré correr hacia ti, huir lo más lejos posible… pero eso sería peligroso. Yo no necesito eso, tu menos. _

_Y si así lo quieres, esto será lo último que sepas de mí. _

_Volveré._

_Te lo prometo._

_Pero no sé cuándo. No sé cuando volveré, mucho menos sé si tendré el valor de presentarme frente a ti. Te haré una promesa silenciosa, voy a volver, y cuando lo haga ya no existirá ningún rastro de esta persona débil que mostré frente a ti. _

_Te amo. _

_…Seichi Naruto. _

_Adiós." _

Sasuke dejó caer las hojas mientras dejaba que las lágrimas corrieran libremente. Volvió a mirar al ventanal, el cielo era gris, triste. Nada ni nadie podía estar feliz. Sasuke miró las hojas, esparcidas por el suelo. —Él se inmoló solo para que yo viviera —murmuró—. Definitivamente es un dobe, ¿acaso no entiende que ya no puedo vivir sin él?

* * *

**_Hola.   
_**

_Básicamente para este capitulo, y con todo el tema de la canción probé algo diferente. Hm, en vez de escribir la letra, mejor sacar unas cuantas frases que cuadren con la situación. (Canción: Rememberme This Way - Jordan Hill) _

_Este cap fluyó en todas direcciones. El sábado pasado estaba en medio de un insomnio en el que estaba leyendo un libro (muy bueno, por cierto), y de repente una inspiración extraña vino. Me obligué a pararme, y comenzar a escribir locamente... por ello, mientras editaba el capitulo cambie pocas cosas de lo que había escrito esa noche. y no sé, creo que pude transmitir algo de lo que en serio quería transmitir. _

_Por otro lado la frase "Y si así lo quieres esto será lo último que sepas de mí"... fue en realidad una inspiración real, de una época bastante curiosa. (¿por qué sufrimos tanto por amor?) ... pero bueno, al final estoy muy conforme de como quedo este capitulo. _

_Y decidí cortarlo en dos partes. ¡Para agregarle suspenso a la situación!... Hmm, y si les digo la verdad aun no tengo ideas claras de como será el próximo capitulo, (se reciben ideas)... Pero ya tengo planeado unas cosas bastante buenas... _

_Pero bueno, ¿quieren saber que sigue?... (¿nadie? w.w) ... _

_No tardaré en subir el próximo capitulo; y lo subiré antes de enfrascarme en los temidos exámenes de final de bimestre (¿a quien se le ocurrió eso? ¬¬) _

_Pero ya me alargué mucho xd. _

_Bay Bay.  
_

_Pd. Capitulo dedicado a las lindas personitas que dejaron Rr en el capitulo anterior... y para otra persona que no dejó Rr pero agregó Favorito, cuando me metí a espiar su perfil encontré cosas bastante curiosas n.n _


	12. El adiós y la vida sin él Parte II

Hace mucho tiempo que estaba separado de _su _Naruto aunque aún no se hacía a la idea sabía que Namikaze Naruto se había ido hace tiempo; entonces, ¿Qué clase de broma le jugaba el destino poniendo frente a él a un tal Seichi Naruto de las mismas complexiones físicas? Sin duda lo que quería el destino era burlarse de él por qué… el todavía amaba a Namikaze Naruto.

* * *

_Autor: PauYh796_

_Rating: T por futuros lemmons_

_Número de palabras del capítulo sin notas: 7.466_

* * *

**_El adiós y la vida sin él. Parte II. _**

Itachi volvió a la mansión Uchiha con una sonrisa plasmada en su cara; su pervertida mente imaginaba diversas cosas con respecto a la noche que habían pasado tanto su hermano menor como su _cuñado_. Entró cuidadosamente a la casa, esperando no interrumpir nada. Abajo, no había ningún rastro de vida por lo cual avanzó con paso suave hasta la segunda planta de la casa, donde entró a la habitación de Sasuke y la encontró vacía; fue a la habitación de Naruto y estaba en las mismas condiciones.

Al llegar al final de pasillo, abrió con duda la última puerta para encontrarse con Sasuke, sentado de espalda a la puerta, mirando fijamente el ventanal.

Sonrió abiertamente mientras cerraba la puerta provocando un sonido para alertar a Sasuke, que no se había inmutado ni un poco, había permanecido en la misma posición, mirando fijamente la lluvia que caía fuera.

Itachi, sin percatarse de esto dijo sonriente: —¿Qué tal pasaste la noche?

Sasuke escuchando claramente esas palabras no pensó sobre qué hacer, simplemente soltó un bufido sarcástico y volvió a su mutismo, Itachi lo miró confundido.

Ambos suspiraron casi al mismo tiempo.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Itachi sentándose al lado de su hermano menor.

—Se fue —musitó Sasuke sin aparente emoción en la voz.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Se fue —repitió sin siquiera mirarlo.

—¿A dónde?

—Yo que sé —murmuró encogiéndose de hombros a la vez que levantaba una mano y la sacudía como restándole importancia a la situación. Itachi se quedó mirándolo fijamente en busca de la verdad en el rostro de Sasuke.

—¿Qué pasó? —Volvió a preguntar Itachi con la voz un poco más cautelosa—. ¿Qué hicieron anoche? —Agregó.

—Cenamos, nos quedamos en silencio, me cantó una canción, casi tenemos… —dudo si seguir o no, pero suspiró y con una sonrisa ladeada terminó: —…sexo, pero las cosas se pusieron nostálgicas así que no hicimos nada, solo dormir uno junto al otro… y como en una tragicomedia me levanté y él ya no estaba.

—¿En serio? —Preguntó Itachi sin creérselo del todo.

—Tan en serio como que me llamo Uchiha Sasuke.

—¿Y cómo estás con eso? —Preguntó Itachi sin saber realmente que preguntar; Sasuke se veía tan calmado y tan tranquilo que a simple vista parecía totalmente bien, se mostraba relajado, nada tenso, sonreía como si hablara de cualquier cosa. Y aquello era pegadizo, pues aunque Itachi supiera que nada de lo que le decían estaba bien, no podía evitar pensar en que todo no estaba _tan_ mal.

Una gran carcajada interrumpió el hilo de los pensamientos de Itachi, quien se giró a Sasuke mirándolo como si fuera de otro planeta.

—¿Cómo estoy? —Preguntó Sasuke entre risas. —…simplemente este sujeto llegó de la nada a mi vida, prácticamente se metió a la fuerza, y aunque fuese un plan al principio todo se volvió realidad—. Sasuke se levantó de golpe aun mirando al ventanal—. ¡Lo recibí en mi casa!; fue mi novio durante cuatro meses. ¾Levantó la mano al cielo mostrando cuatro dedos, como contando los días. —Prácticamente nos salvamos uno al otro, todo estaba bien… ¡Y al muy idiota se le ocurre irse así como así!... ¿Cómo estoy?, ¿yo?, ¡muy bien!, ¡no me importa!, ¡ese maldito idiota puede irse!

Itachi se levantó y tomó a Sasuke por los hombros.

—¿Estás consciente de lo que hablas? —preguntó.

—Por supuesto.

Itachi preguntó lentamente por la situación, ¿qué había pasado en el lapso de unas cuantas horas?... Sasuke, que sabía que no podía esquivarse de su hermano, comenzó a contar los hechos que Naruto narraba en la carta, todo lo que pasaba tras cuerda, e Itachi cambiaba de reacción tras cada palabra; al final simplemente tenía una expresión seria en el rostro, sin mostrar ninguna emoción. Miró a Sasuke, que volvía a mirar al ventanal.

—¿Ahora qué? —le preguntó a Sasuke, que al escuchar la pregunta giró hacia Itachi y sonrió suavemente.

—¿Ahora?; nada… él decidió irse por su cuenta, sería muy tonto de mi ir a buscarlo ¡como si quisiera seguir viviendo una tragicomedia! —su sonrisa se extendió más. —¿Sabes qué?; ¡Que se joda!, después de todo me vendió para su propio beneficio, ¡que sufra!... y que no vuelva a buscarme más.

Sasuke se mordió la lengua hasta que sintió como la sangre fluía por su boca.

_Sí,_ pensó, _que se joda, no necesito esto… soy el presidente de la multinacional Uchiha y lo que menos necesito son distracciones. _

Volvió a morderse la lengua sintiendo un escozor desagradable.

Miró al ventanal por enésima vez.

Afuera dejaba de llover y lentamente salía el sol anunciando el cambio de una etapa a otra. Sasuke suspiro y casi inconscientemente enterró en su mente a Seichi Naruto.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Días después. _

Itachi caminaba por el sótano de las oficinas de la multinacional Uchiha donde estaban guardados la mayoría de archivos de los últimos setenta años. Caminaba relajado porque más de uno aun lo veía como una figura de autoridad y sin mayor problema lo dejaban acceder a cualquier cosa relacionada con los Uchiha.

Entró a un computador ubicado en medio de pilas y pilas de expedientes, donde buscó una única cosa.

_"Namikaze."_

En seguida más de cien resultados aparecieron en la pantalla dando ubicaciones entre los archivos impresos; ya que algunas cosas eran bastante antiguas no todo estaba guardado digitalmente; los negocios de más de quince años permanecían en documentos impresos, inclusive unos escritos a mano.

El resultado más antiguo databa de hace 35 años, donde la anterior generación a Fugaku Uchiha, su abuelo, había comenzado a hacer cierto negocio con el abuelo de Namikaze Naruto, y el padre de Namikaze Minato. Según la información, los negocios entre los Namikaze y los Uchiha estaban por esa época.

Itachi se levantó y caminó por en medio de los estantes repletos de sobres amarillentos. En medio de todo encontró una foto de hace 18 años, detrás de esta había una fecha escrita: "13 de octubre"… aquel día había sido una locura, locura que Itachi recordaba perfectamente a pesar de tener solo unos diez años por esa época.

_Ese día había una comida con los Namikaze y los Uchiha; hacia poco que Mikoto había dado a luz a un bebé de blanquecina piel, y ahora era turno de Kushina, que se veía emocionada por tener su primer hijo. Esa mañana/tarde, ambas familias se encontraban reunidas en la mansión Uchiha, y Kushina alardeaba de su parto programado para unos pocos días después._

_—¿Qué vamos a comer? —preguntó Kushina emocionada. _

_—Tú no vas a comer nada pesado, tienes que estar ligera para el parto —mencionó Mikoto en un tono de regaño._

_—¡Pero todavía falta mucho para el parto!, solo por hoy. _

_—No. Tu doctora ha sido muy específica con eso de la dieta._

_Kushina hizo un puchero infantil, se dio media vuelta y fue a quejarse con su esposo, quien solo le sonreía le pedía que entendiera a Mikoto, que ella lo hacía solo para que estuviera bien el día del parto. _

_Sirvieron la comida y Mikoto, Fugaku, el pequeño Itachi, Kushina y Minato se sentaron a comer mientras reían. Un día como cualquiera, un miércoles que nada tenía de especial._

_Todos reían de una tontería que había dicho Itachi entre bocados, y la más escandalosa era Kushina, que de repente dejó de reír y mostró una expresión seria e incluso distante. Mikoto se levantó de la mesa excusándose para ir a ver como estaba el pequeño Sasuke, que dormía plácidamente en su habitación. _

_Minato notó el cambio de actitud en Kushina, le apretó suavemente una mano preguntando en silencio que pasaba, pero ella lo miró y no dijo nada. _

_—Di algo —le susurró Minato. _

_—Creo que voy a tener al bebé —respondió ella con la voz neutra. _

_Minato tardó en procesar la información. Cuando entendió a lo que se refería su amada se levantó de golpe y lo repitió en voz alta. —¡¿Vas a tener al bebé?! ¡¿Ya?! —gritó escandalizado. _

_Kushina entró en pánico. _

_—¡Necesito un hospital! —gritó ella. _

_—¡Un hospital! —repitió él. _

_Fugaku, por su lado, entendió la situación y rápidamente se levantó de su silla para correr en dirección a Kushina con notable preocupación en los ojos. _

_—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Fugaku. _

_—¿Cómo podría estar? —ironizó ella. _

_—¡Ayúdala! —gritó Minato mirando fijamente a Fugaku. _

_—¡¿Qué quieres que haga?! ¡Yo no sé nada de nacimientos! _

_—¡Pero tuviste a tu hijo hace meses! ¡Debes saber algo!_

_—¡No sé! ¿Un hospital? _

_—¡Eso ya lo sé! —__gritó Minato frustrado. _

_—¿Entonces para qué preguntas? _

_Minato se le fue encima a Fugaku y lo tomó fuertemente del brazo. Ambos comenzaron a insultarse el uno al otro olvidándose totalmente de Kushina que sufría escandalosamente, totalmente asustada y sin poder moverse siquiera. _

_Minato quedó en blanco._

_Fugaku quedó en blanco._

_Itachi ni entendía que pasaba. _

_Kushina gritaba. _

_Entonces –y como caída del cielo– apareció Mikoto cargando a Sasuke en brazos, quien al ver la situación tardó un poco en darse cuenta de lo que pasaba. Pegó un grito al cielo cuando entendió. Se acercó a Kushina e hizo una serie de preguntas que ella contestó forzosamente, luego Mikoto volteó a ver a Minato. —¡Has algo! —le gritó. _

_Él reaccionó. _

_—¡Claro! —se acercó a Kushina. —Vamos al hospital. _

_Comenzó a girar en su propio eje, una vez, dos veces —__¡Me estás provocando nauseas! —gritó Itachi en voz infantil. _

_—Lo siento —se disculpó Minato. _

_Mikoto rodó los ojos. —Estoy rodeada de inútiles —murmuró frustrada sabiendo que solo ella tenía la parte racional que haría que salieran vivos de esta. _

_Pero… _

_Estaba Sasuke, que Mikoto había sacado de su habitación porque no se podía quedar dormido sin sentir los brazos de su madre cerca. Itachi se acercó a Mikoto y con una sonrisa de hermano mayor extendió los brazos para alzar a Sasuke. Mikoto, al entender lo que Itachi quería le entregó a Sasuke advirtiéndole que por nada del mundo soltara a su hermano. _

_Entonces Mikoto ayudó a Kushina a levantarse para después ayudarla a caminar sosteniéndola con una sola mano, y con la otra jalando a Minato que aun permanecía como loco murmurando cosas inentendibles; por otro lado Fugaku corrió para sacar su lujoso auto hasta la parte delantera de la mansión, porque obviamente Minato no estaba en condiciones de manejar. _

_Entonces Kushina, Mikoto y Minato salieron de la casa… _

_…Olvidándose de Itachi, y el pequeño niño que portaba en brazos. _

_Una vez los cuatro adultos subieron al auto Fugaku estaba a punto de arrancar cuando Mikoto recordó a sus propios hijos y corriendo se bajó del auto para volver a entrar a la casa y encontrarse a Itachi sentado en el suelo apoyando a Sasuke en sus piernas. Les sonrió y guió a Itachi hasta la salida para llevarlo también al hospital. _

_De nuevo, ahora los seis, estaban listos para arrancar, solo que ahora Minato recordó algo muy conveniente. _

_— ¡No llevamos la maleta con las cosas! —gritó alertando a los presentes. _

_—¿Y de donde quieres que saque la maleta? —gritó Kushina a la vez que un espasmo recorría su cuerpo. _

_—¡Después nos encargamos de eso! —gritó Fugaku intentando arrancar. Pero ahora todos pudieron ver una delgada línea de humo que salía por una ventana abierta en la mansión. _

_—¡Dejamos la estufa prendida! —Gritó Mikoto mientras se volvía a bajar del auto y corría para evitar un muy probable incendio. _

_Todos, excepto Kushina, se bajaron y esperaron a que Mikoto volviera a aparecer por la puerta. Tardo unos segundos, y cuando llegó su ropa impecable tenía ligeras manchas de humo. _

_Minato no pudo evitar reírse. _

_—¡Cállate!, —gritó Mikoto a Minato. _

_—Pero… ¡mírate!, —dijo entre risas. —¡Estás toda llena de humo! _

_Kushina –aun en medio del dolor– comenzó a reírse escandalosamente y pronto inclusive el serio Uchiha Fugaku también reía; las risas se hicieron contagiosas y Mikoto terminó riéndose a la par de los otros tres adultos. _

_Pero un estruendo y luego un chillido hizo que dejaran de reír._

_Todos giraron hacia la procedencia del sonido para encontrarse a Itachi, con los brazos abiertos y una notable preocupación/culpa plasmada en la cara. En el suelo, y llorando abiertamente estaba el pequeño Sasuke que se retorcía en el suelo levantando sus diminutas manos. _

_Mikoto corrió a socorrer a Sasuke, y Fugaku corrió a regañar a Itachi por: "tener tan poco cuidado con su hermano menor". _

_Ahora, iban al hospital por dos razones. _

_Cuando por fin arrancaron el dolor de Kushina se había incrementado y no tenía reparo en gritar abiertamente insultando a Minato por "hacerle eso"; por otro lado Sasuke gritaba llorando y de su cabeza se escurría un pequeño hilo de sangre producto del golpe. En un rincón del auto, llorando sonoramente Itachi se sentía culpable, y Minato no ayudaba gritando para acallar los gritos de su esposa, Mikoto le cantaba a Sasuke en un intento de hacer que dejara de llorar. Y Fugaku estaba que perdía la cabeza. _

_—¡Rápido! —Le gritó Kushina a Fugaku. _

_—¡Sasuke se va a morir! —Gritó Mikoto paranoica mientras comenzaba a cantar una nueva canción. _

_—¡Maté a mi hermano! —Secundó Itachi llorando ruidosamente. _

_—¿Kushina va a tener a nuestro hijo en un auto? —Se preguntó Minato en voz baja sin dejar de ver a su amada. _

_Una vena brotó en la frente de Fugaku, quien se pasó un semáforo en rojo en un afán por llegar rápidamente al hospital. Pero, como el destino los odiaba… casi inmediatamente una patrulla de policía comenzó a seguirlos. _

_Sin más remedio Fugaku paró el auto, y un policía robusto se acercó a la ventanilla del auto. _

_—Iba muy rápido —anunció. —¿Qué está pasando acá? _

_Kushina pegó un grito cuando una nueva contracción la hizo encogerse de dolor. _

_—¡Va a tener un hijo! —, gritó Minato perdiendo la poca cordura que le quedaba. _

_—¡Y mi hijo se está desangrando! —vociferó Mikoto a la vez que Sasuke volvía a llorar estruendosamente. _

_El policía contempló la escena que se estaba viviendo en el auto, mientras pensaba Kushina soltó grito que Sasuke apoyó soltando un quejido afligido. El policía suspiró. —Adelante —aceptó. —Pero tenga más cuidado. _

_Fugaku no dijo más y volvió a poner el auto en marcha. _

_Cuando por fin llegaron al hospital se bajaron todos apresuradamente, excepto Fugaku e Itachi que se sentía demasiado culpable como para caminar junto a su hermano. Por otro lado Minato jalaba a su esposa y Mikoto corría junto a ellos apretando a Sasuke contra su pecho. _

_Al entrar por urgencias varias enfermeras llegaron a preguntar la situación. _

_—¡Va a tener un hijo! —, gritó Minato._

_—¡Y mi hijo se está desangrando! —volvieron a gritar repitiendo la escena que se había vivido segundos atrás. _

_De repente, imponiendo su voluntad apareció una mujer rubia de cuerpo prominente y al ver a Mikoto y a Kushina les sonrió, pero su sonrisa se borró rápidamente cuando una de las enfermeras le contó todo; ordenó una silla de ruedas que apareció en segundos y se llevaron a Kushina, luego la mujer se dirigió a Mikoto y en una petición silenciosa quitó a Sasuke de los brazos de su madre. _

_—¿Qué le pasó? —Preguntó la mujer. _

_—Se cayó al piso en medio de todo el ajetreo después de que Kushina comenzara a entrar en trabajo de parto. _

_La mujer rubia ahogó un gemido de sorpresa. —¡Pero qué irresponsabilidad! —gritó a modo de regaño._

_—Lo siento._

_—No importa. —dijo mientras revisaba cuidadosamente la herida en la cabeza de Sasuke. —No es nada grave, necesitara sutura, pero nada mayor. _

_—Gracias, Tsunade-san. _

_—Ahora iré con Kushina —anunció la llamada Tsunade y le pasó al bebé a Mikoto. —Le diré a una enfermera que ayude con la sutura para Sasuke. _

_Después de unos minutos Sasuke ya se encontraba en perfecto estado y dormitaba en brazos de su padre, quien, asustado, no había querido entrar a la habitación con su mejor amigo y su esposa. En cambio, en cuando se pudo Mikoto se fue a la habitación, donde faltaba poco para que el verdadero parto comenzara. _

_Cuando la hora comenzó Kushina gritaba a pulmón herido, tanto que algunos en el hospital se preguntaban qué clase de enfermedad tendría esa mujer para que estuviera gritando como si la torturaran de la peor manera. _

_Pero al final todo salió bien, y un niño nació, un niño que desde el primer instante abrió unos grandes ojos azules, ojos que buscaban explorar el mundo y todo a su alrededor. Minato lloró, Kushina se mantuvo despierta aunque el cansancio quería que durmiera. Ambos se rieron uno al otro ante el orgullo de su primogénito… el primero de muchos, o al menos eso creían en ese entonces. _

_Mikoto fue nombrada la madrina del niño recién nacido, y cuando Kushina fue transferida a una habitación Fugaku e Itachi entraron para conocer al bebé que se mantenía despierto y a la expectativa. Hiperactivo desde el principio. _

_En cuanto Kushina despertó por los reclamos de su hijo para que le diera comida se formó un aura mágica alrededor de todos; los cuatro Uchiha y los ahora tres Namikaze estuvieron en una felicidad inquebrantable. Una enfermera llegó para revisar a los pacientes, pero antes de que pudiera irse Minato sacó una cámara y le pidió que tomara una foto, la primera foto de los siete juntos. _

_La enfermera amablemente aceptó y todos se posicionaron. _

_Kushina, que aun no podía levantarse solo se recostó contra el espaldar de la cama, mientras Minato se inclinaba hacia ella sosteniendo en brazos a su hijo, Itachi pidió sostener a Sasuke y Fugaku se lo entregó con desconfianza revisando cada segundo que Sasuke no estuviera en el suelo; Mikoto posó sus manos en los hombros de Itachi y Fugaku la tomó por la cintura. _

_El flash salió y la foto quedó como un recuerdo de un día bastante inusual. _

Itachi sostuvo la foto en sus manos, en donde se veían esas siete personas, felices de que ese día todo hubiera salido bien. Sasuke tenía la sutura en su cabeza, y Kushina estaba cansada, sin embargo, ese día era el principio de la felicidad que se esperaría para el resto de sus vidas.

En silencio Itachi guardó la fotografía en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

En seguida siguió caminando en medio de los estantes sin buscar nada en específico.

Estaba dando la ronda número cuatro cuando algo bastante particular llamó su atención; en lo alto de un estante había un sobre blanco, que sobresalía ya que todos los sobres y portafolios eran de otros colores. Itachi lo bajó y sonrió al notar que había encontrado lo que necesitaba.

Todos los documentos de lo que había pasado hace once años.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Sasuke volvió a la mansión Uchiha a altas horas de la madrugada, estaba seguro de que no había comido en todo el día, pero pasó de largo la cocina y subió a su habitación, donde al entrar cerró con seguro, solo quitándose los zapatos se acostó en la gran cama y se durmió en seguida.

Fue una noche sin sueños.

Al siguiente día, y como todo un zombie, se levantó, tomó una ducha rápida; mientras el agua caía sobre su piel sintió el vacio en su estómago, producto del tiempo que llevaba sin comer, pero le restó importancia y al salir se miró al espejo, donde se asombró de su propio reflejo. Era irónico ver como las ojeras se remarcaban en su ya blanca piel, y como el simple hecho de dejar de comer unos pocos días hacia que su cara se viera más cadavérica, y su cabello, sin el rastro de ese brillo azulado que siempre le había gustado.

Se golpeó mentalmente al descubrir lo que estaba haciendo, lo mal que la estaba pasando.

_—_Y hoy se cumplen tres semanas _—_dijo al espejo, y casi pudo jurar que su reflejo le sonrió.

Cuando bajó _—_ya totalmente vestido_—_ volvió a pasar de largo la cocina y salió a la fría mañana, donde sin más remedio comenzó a caminar lentamente.

Después de unos minutos estaba atravesando las puertas de la multinacional Uchiha, donde, apenas llegar una mujer de falda corta abordó a Sasuke con una sonrisa postiza.

_—_Presidente _—_comenzó. _—_La reunión ha sido reprogramada, los socios lo esperan en su oficina.

Sasuke resopló molesto y luego subió por el ascensor sin decirle nada a la chica, cuando llegó a su oficina efectivamente toda esa gente lo estaba esperando impacientemente.

_—_Sr. Uchiha _—_saludó uno al verlo entrar.

_—_Creí que la reunión sería a las 10 _—_murmuró cortante.

Todos callaron por unos segundos hasta que la única mujer socia se levantó y le sonrió a todos los presentes. _—_Hoy miraremos la evolución de la economía del último mes _—_anunció a la vez que en una pantalla previamente encendida y acomodada salían las gráficas de lo que la mujer hablaba.

_—_…Entonces, debido a esto último necesitamos establecer el clearing* entre ambos países…

Aquella mujer seguía hablando y Sasuke miraba como si ella estuviese hablando en un idioma extraterrestre, aparte de eso, ¿qué eran esas gráficas?... su mente procesaba lentamente lo que la mujer hablaba y a duras penas lograba entender cosas como "desvalorización" y "aumento de precios".

La reunión pasó lentamente y una vez todos los socios se fueron a realizar sus diferentes obligaciones Sasuke intentó retomar lo que se había hablado, pero nada había quedado dentro de su cabeza, todo había pasado de largo… como una aburrida clase de instituto.

Tomó su celular y llamó a Itachi, quien contestó rápidamente.

_—Hermanito, ¡milagro una llamada tuya! —_Dijo Itachi.

_—_Tengo una pregunta.

_—Cuéntame. _

_—_Cuando tú fuiste presidente de la multinacional… ¿Cómo lograste hacerlo todo sin tener preparación previa?

_—Porque yo soy un genio —_respondió con prepotencia.

_—_Hablo en serio.

_—Yo también —_esperó unos segundos. _—Mira, si lo que te preocupa es no saber lo suficiente para semejante cargo podrías estudiar un poco; si pudiste apañártelas bien con el instituto, ¿por qué no entras a la universidad? _

_—_¿La universidad?

_—No le veo problema, aun estás a tiempo de inscribirte a esa universidad que se veía interesada en tu, y tus dotes de magnate empresario_.

_—_De acuerdo, lo consideraré _—_y sin más colgó dejando a Itachi hablando solo del otro lado de la línea.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Un grito, seguido por una luz cegadora –y muy, muy blanca– surgió de la quietud de un lugar silencioso. Cuando la luz paró fue cuestión de segundos para que otra ráfaga saliera de una habitación en específico.

Así pasó unas tres o cuatro veces hasta que todo se sumió en la oscuridad y el silencio… de nuevo.

Acercándonos a la escena, en una cama mal planeada se encontraba Seichi Naruto respirando agitadamente mientras un hombre de nombre desconocido se ponía unos guantes de látex (otros guantes de látex, puesto que los que ya tenía se veían quemados), sonreía divirtiéndose de lo lindo.

_—_¿Cansado? _—_le preguntó a Naruto.

El aludido solo se limitó a sonreír mientras su respiración se normalizaba lentamente. _—_Eso quieres _—_le respondió.

_—_Vaya, desde que volviste estás más altanero. ¿Qué podemos hacer para remediar eso?

_—_Hoy no te servirá ni la oscuridad ni la sangre.

_—_Eso supone un problema, ¿no?, _—_preguntó mientras se acercaba. _—_Dime, ¿cuál es tu debilidad?

_—_Ya no tengo.

El hombre rió estruendosamente y en seguida acercó dos piezas metálicas al pecho descubierto del rubio. —Vamos a ver eso —dijo, sin esperar más rozó las piezas con la piel desnuda provocando una descarga eléctrica aun más fuerte que la anterior.

Una vez la descarga paró el hombre preguntó. —¿Duele?

Pero Naruto no respondió solo sonrió de nuevo con la respiración agitada.

El hombre, frustrado y estresado se alejó nuevamente pensando un poco; sí, quería vengarse del chico por razones que en ese momento parecían insignificantes, pero quería hacer que le doliera, ¡que le doliera como nunca!, ese maldito bastardo no tenía que sonreír tan ligeramente, no, no señor.

Con una sonrisa renovada el hombre dejó caer agua sobre el pecho de Naruto, quien se dio cuenta inmediatamente de lo que pretendía su científico loco.

Ahora, y sin ninguna charla las piezas metálicas volvieron al pecho de Naruto; esta vez la descarga fue tal que unas convulsiones se hicieron presentes y no pudo ahogar el grito que procedía de lo más hondo de su pecho.

—¿Ahora sí duele? —preguntó el hombre, pero Naruto solo gruño como un perro rabioso, retándolo con la mirada a volver a provocarle una descarga eléctrica.

Reto que el hombre no dudó en aceptar, de nuevo, y sin piedad, volvió a ocasionar una descarga eléctrica, que esta vez fue incluso más fuerte que las anteriores, ahora se alcanzaban a divisar marcas de quemaduras en el pecho del chico, y el hombre, riéndose de lo lindo, solo seguía con su tortura; tortura que solo ocasionaba por hacer una venganza casi absurda.

—¿Pretendes seguir con esto por siempre? —Preguntó Naruto entre jadeos.

—Ojala pudiera —dijo el hombre con una sonrisa—. Pero no puedo simplemente dejarte acá muriendo lentamente, aparte de ello tienes una cita.

—¿Una cita?

—Con nadie más que tu adorado padre.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

—Sasu-chan —dijo Itachi a la vez que entraba a la oficina de presidencia.

—No me digas así —respondió el otro con voz fría.

—Ya, ya… lo siento, ya casi se me olvidaba que solo Naru-chan te puede llamar así

Sasuke dejó caer los papeles que sostenía contra la mesa provocando un sonoro golpe. —Ya, ¿Qué quieres? —Preguntó mirando a Itachi fijamente. —Que yo sepa tú te irías de viaje en cuanto no tuvieras la responsabilidad de la multinacional.

—¿Tú crees que dejaré la multinacional a manos de un mocoso que apenas sabe de administración?

Sasuke frunció el seño, Itachi sonrió. —Además —agregó—. Creo que antes de irme tengo que cumplir ciertas obligaciones.

Sasuke lo miró curioso por lo que hablaba, sin embargo no preguntó nada. —No me has respondido, Nii-san, ¿qué haces acá?

—Solo pasaba a visitar a mi hermano menor.

—No te creo.

—Ya, está bien —sonrió. —Solo estoy acá para informarte —y sin dejar que Sasuke dijera nada le lanzó varios folletos repletos de información sobre la mesa.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Simplemente información sobre universidades, ¿no decías que estabas pensando en volver a estudiar?

—Creo que no es necesario —dijo Sasuke mirando a otro lado.

—Yo creo que si es necesario. Si no lo es, dime, ¿cuál es la mejor forma de salir de una crisis económica?

—¿Establecer un plan?

—¿Y cómo haces eso?

Sasuke se quedó pensando más tiempo de lo que Itachi permitía. —A eso me refiero —dijo. —Será mejor que te pongas a revisar de universidades, creo que administración de empresas te vendría bien.

Itachi salió del lugar sin decir palaba, como siempre. Por otro lado Sasuke se quedó sentado, y mirando a la nada mientras con una mano acariciaba suavemente el papel de los folletos que Itachi había dejado. Tal vez no era tan mala idea, y puede que sirviera para evitar quedar encerrado en las paredes de la multinacional.

Se levantó y caminó hasta el ventanal de la oficina. Afuera todo parecía diferente.

E inevitablemente pensó en lo que Naruto estaba haciendo.

Pero sacudió la cabeza alejando el pensamiento _impuro_ que se supone no debía tener. Volvió al escritorio donde se sentó y comenzaba a revisar informes que habían llegado esa misma mañana. —¿Qué se supone que es una recesión? —Se preguntó en un murmuro casi inaudible, luego, y por inercia viró hasta los folletos.

Se estiró para alcanzar el más cercano, lo comenzó a ojear encontrando cosas bastante interesantes. Afirmaciones que decían que solo la elite del país entraba a cierta carrera, y que eso se debía al buen renombre de la universidad, ya que todos querían entrar las vacantes se agotaban mucho antes de que el ciclo comenzara.

Pero Sasuke no era cualquiera.

Con una sonrisa prepotente el chico de cabello y ojos negros se acercó hasta el teléfono, donde sin ninguna duda llamó al número que aparecía registrado en el folleto. Al otro lado una mujer contestó de manera amable.

—Quisiera saber si las admisiones aun están abiertas —dijo Sasuke con voz calmada.

—_Lo lamento mucho, pero los exámenes de admisión pasaron hace unas semanas ya; aunque la universidad también toma en cuenta las notas del instituto, y si son buenas incluso podrían considerar dejarle entrar sin examen alguno. _

—Eso me gustaría —respondió con simpleza. —Mis notas del instituto son casi impecables. Mejor del instituto por mucho.

—_¡E_s_a es una buena noticia!, intentaré conseguirle una entrevista. ¿Podría dejarme unos datos?, es primordial para saber de su procedencia. _

En Sasuke, una sonrisa se mostró ancha y prepotente. —Claro, no hay ningún problema.

—_¿Nombre?_

—Sasuke —lo dudó por unos segundos pero sabía que disfrutaría eso como nunca. —…Uchiha; Uchiha Sasuke.

Un grito ahogado sonó al lado de la otra línea. —_¿Cómo no me di cuenta de que era un número privado? _—Murmuró la mujer para sí misma, sin embargo Sasuke escuchó perfectamente.

—¿Cuándo puedo llevar los registros de las calificaciones del instituto?

La mujer, metida en una pequeña oficia, comenzó a negar con la cabeza, tal vez creyendo que Sasuke la vería y entendería lo que trataba de decir. —_¡No!, no es necesario _—se apresuró a decir la mujer. —_Hasta donde tengo entendido la universidad le había ofrecido una beca que había rechazado por sus obligaciones, ¿no es así?_

—Sí, es correcto, pero decidí que lo mejor es estudiar. Dígame, ¿todavía tengo ese cupo en la universidad?

—_¡Por supuesto!, procuraré mandar todos los papeles de inscripción a su oficina._

—Está bien. Gracias.

Sin más colgó a la vez que su ego se inflaba otro poco. Quién diría que era tan famoso; solo con su nombre había conseguido un puesto en la universidad más elitista del país; en ese momento se sintió orgulloso de su apellido Uchiha, y con una fuerza renovada se dispuso a continuar con el trabajo.

Horas después Sasuke dejó de lado las pilas de informes y se concentró en un punto muerto de la habitación. Todo parecía en calma hasta que de improviso Itachi entró como un rayo a la oficina, su expresión se veía preocupada y sin decir nada le lanzó a Sasuke un único papel.

Sasuke, después de verlo exclamó sorprendido. —¡Quieren comprarnos!

Itachi asintió alarmado.

—¡No!, es imposible, la multinacional Uchiha no podría ser comprada por nadie.

—Ahora que se desató todo el problema con los Namikaze las pequeñas empresas están viendo la oportunidad perfecta para hacer su jugada.

—¿Qué empresa es?

Itachi dudó un poco pero suspiró. —La empresa no está muy clara, pero si el comprador.

Sasuke preguntó con la mirada.

—El maldito Orochimaru quiere comprar la multinacional.

—¿Tiene el suficiente poder para eso? —Preguntó Sasuke sin perder la calma.

—Aquí el poder no importa; solo importa que parecer que tiene suficiente dinero para hacerlo.

—¡No me importa! ¡No venderemos la empresa así como así! ¡Y menos a Orochimaru!

—¡Eso ya lo sé!, necesitamos una solución ya.

Sasuke lo miró confundido.

—Orochimaru quiere hacer el trato dentro de una semana.

—Pero, ¿eso en que nos afecta?, si no queremos vender, no vendemos.

—De alguna manera él se enteró de la demanda que está sobre los hombros de la multinacional, y a nuestras espaldas, poco a poco ha estado sobornando a los socios de la multinacional; en el momento de vender si una mayoría de socios está de acuerdo, vendemos. Aquí no hay opinión de presidente que valga.

—¿Qué necesitamos?

—Un trato mejor de lo que Orochimaru puede ofrecer. Nuestra única salida es convencer a los socios de que no se dejen sobornar de ese tipo.

Sasuke suspiró.

Maldito Orochimaru.

Cuando Sasuke volvió a quedar solo comenzó a meditar y a examinar la situación. Al final, sin desgastarse mucho la cabeza decidió llamar a todos los socios a tener una _amable_ charla, a la vez optó por llamar él mismo. Entonces, y haciéndolo uno por uno, concretó una cita en la oficina de presidencia a las dos de la tarde, hora que todos los socios aceptaron, después de todo era extraño que el mismísimo presidente llamara para pedir una reunión.

Mientras el tiempo pasaba Sasuke se sentía inusualmente nervioso, tanto que tuvo que golpearse a sí mismo y recriminarse. _¿Por qué estoy nervioso?, soy el presidente. _Con ese pensamiento se mantuvo cuerdo hasta que el reloj marcó las dos en punto y como todo un mecanismo los socios comenzaron a llegar uno a uno ubicándose en la gran mesa que permanecía en la oficina de presidencia.

En silencio esperaron a que todos llegaran.

Sasuke caminó lentamente hasta su puesto a la cabeza de la mesa, los ojos de los presentes lo seguían sin perder detalle, bastante intrigados y expectantes. Aunque sí que había más de uno que se moría de los nervios, pero como dicen por ahí: el que nada debe, nada teme.

—La razón de que estén acá es simple —dijo Sasuke rompiendo el inquietante silencio—. Me enteré de lo que más de uno hace a espaldas de la multinacional.

Todos callaron e inclusive apartaron sus miradas del magnate.

—No tiene caso que lo nieguen —prosiguió—. Puedo ser joven y puedo no tener experiencia, pero no soy tonto, no voy a dejar que ustedes arruinen todo.

La mujer, confundida, preguntó. —¿A qué se refiere presidente? ¿Qué pasó?

—¿A alguno le suena el nombre Orochimaru? —ironizó.

Más de uno se tensó en su puesto e intentaron esconderlo, pero para Sasuke no pasaba desapercibido nada de lo que los socios hacían, y con esa mínima expresión descartó a varias personas que se veían confundidas y que por consiguiente no formarían parte de aquella absurda traición.

Después de un silencio nada cómodo Sasuke continuó.

—Verán, pues este hombre planea comprar la multinacional —ignoró los gritos de sorpresa que salieron de varios presentes—. Este hombre cree que porque el cambio de presidencia y la demanda son acontecimientos cercanos puede aprovechar esto para echar abajo todo lo que las generaciones de antiguos Uchiha han hecho. Para más colmo hay personas que lo ayudan desde dentro… si quieren confesar algo, háganlo, porque después no voy a tener compasión.

Todos se quedaron quietos como si los hubiesen convertido en piedra.

—Bien. Ofreceré una segunda oportunidad, Orochimaru quiere hacer un trato dentro de una semana, y por lo visto si la mayoría de socios están de acuerdo en vender, vendemos. ¡Como quisiera echarlos a patadas de acá!, pero ahora no puedo hacer eso.

—¿Eso en que nos afecta? —preguntó la mujer muriéndose de miedo por dentro.

—Porque los presentes se han dejado sobornar —aclaró mirando solo a la mujer, luego, volteando a mirar a todos dijo. —¿Cuánto les ofreció? ¿Acaso no es suficiente con lo que ganan con la multinacional?

—Ahora no hay nada seguro con la multinacional —dijo un hombre de cabello negro, sin embargo ya bastante viejo—. He estado en esta multinacional muchos años, y sé que debo desistir cuando vea una mejor oportunidad.

Sasuke soltó una risa sarcástica y se dirigió al hombre en específico.

—Shimura Danzō —dijo con voz amenazante—. Sé que serías el primero en abandonar la multinacional mientras se hunde, no me cabe duda de tus tratos sucios con Orochimaru, si no te he echado a la calle es porque en este momento no podemos permitirnos perder ni un poco del capital de los socios.

—¿Entonces aceptas que me necesitas? —dijo el hombre mientras reía—. _Presidente_, hay veces que debería dejar las cosas a la generación que entiende el mundo de los negocios

.A Sasuke un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda por la forma en la que el llamado Danzō le llamó por su cargo pero lo disimuló bastante bien.—Eres el único socio original que le queda a la multinacional Uchiha —dijo con falsa calma—. Pero no por ello voy a dejar esta empresa en tus manos. Los Uchiha son los únicos que alguna vez ostentaran la presidencia.

—Eso ha sido así hasta ahora porque cada Uchiha muerto ha tenido un heredero, ¿pero qué pasaría si no fuera así?

—Eso nunca será, siempre habrá un Uchiha dispuesto a tomar la presidencia.

—¿Aunque eso arruine a más de uno?

Sasuke lo miró confundido sumiéndose en silencio por unos segundos, por otro lado, los socios aun permanecían sentados, en silencio y expectantes por la batalla que se desataba entre aquellas dos personas de gran poder.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Sasuke.

—¿Acaso no es demasiado extraño que Fugaku Uchiha falleciera de la nada? ¿Qué paso con su hijo mayor?, aquel que renunció a sus sueños solo para cumplir el legado de su padre, ¿eso no arruinó su vida? Puede que ahora sea demasiado tarde para que cumpla sus sueños. ¿No fue muy egoísta tu padre al querer que los Uchiha siguieran a la presidencia de la multinacional? ¿Acaso serías igual de egoísta con tus hijos?

Sasuke apretó los puños para no lanzarse al hombre que hablaba calmadamente, como su estuviera hablando del clima.

—Los Uchiha seguirán en el poder, quieras o no. Mi padre no fue egoísta al heredarnos su legado.

—Eso deja una pregunta al aire.

—¿La muerte de mi padre? Eso no te incumbe, no menciones su nombre bajo tan amargas condiciones —amenazó sosteniendo su mirada contra los ojos de Danzō.

—Puede que me incumba más de lo que creas, _presidente._

Sasuke dejó caer sus puños cerrados contra la mesa perdiendo el control, una chispa de furia atravesó sus ojos y más de uno se estremeció.

—Me harté —declaró con la vista fría.—Danzō, quiero que salgas inmediatamente de este edificio y no vuelvas nunca, ni a estas oficinas ni a ninguna otra; me encargaré personalmente de que se te devuelva el capital invertido en la multinacional, a cambio de eso te irás.

—¡Presidente! —gritó otro hombre horrorizado—. ¡No puede echarlo como si fuera un recién contratado!, usted mismo ha dicho que es el socio más antiguo que tenemos.

—No me importa. El presidente decide quien trabaja en la empresa, en eso no hay discusión. Buscaré la mejor manera de no incumplir su contrato, pagaremos la liquidación y eso será todo, pero él no vuelve a pisar esta multinacional.

El hombre que antes se había quejado hizo ademán de volver a hablar pero Danzō lo calló con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Las órdenes del presidente son absolutas —dijo Danzō con un deje de sarcasmo en la voz—. Me voy a ir, pero eso no asegura que no voy a volver.

Y con toda su dignidad intacta se levantó y caminó hasta la salida de la oficina sin volver la vista atrás ni un solo segundo, a la vez no se sentía traicionado, es más, en su mente un nuevo plan comenzaba a forjarse.

—Así comienza una guerra —dijo en un susurro, susurro que a pesar de todo Sasuke alcanzó a escuchar.

Pero recobrando toda su compostura se volvió a los otros socios que lo miraban sorprendidos, incapaces de siquiera hablar—. ¿Alguien tiene algo que objetar? —les dijo con los mismos ojos duros que había usado contra Danzō—. ¿Alguien piensa seguir jugando con Orochimaru?

El silencio y las cabezas gachas de los socios le dieron a Sasuke la respuesta que necesitaba. En ese momento podría jurar que las cosas con Orochimaru se calmarían.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Seichi Naruto alisó la camisa de suave tela que llevaba para después suspirar y alargar la mano hasta la puerta de madera fina que se alzaba ante él. No quería hacer eso, pero era eso o seguir con una _divertida _sesión de electrochoques a mano de aquel tenebroso hombre.

—Claro que ambas opciones son un suicidio —se dijo a sí mismo riéndose aun sin atreverse a entrar.

En seguida aferró la guitarra a su espalda.

Desde que había vuelto al tenebroso sótano solo una cosa estaba haciendo que su cordura no se escapara por los pequeños orificios que tenía la habitación en la que lo mantenían. Desde que había vuelto solo impuso una condición para dejarse hacer todo lo que ellos quisieran, y la condición era simple: le dejarían tener su guitarra a mano, podría tocarla cuando quisiera, y no se la quitarían nunca.

Y como la guitarra era lo único que podía hacer pasó la mayoría de sus días tocando y tocando, haciendo una misma escala para ganar agilidad, y posteriormente sacando acordes de la nada; puesto que no sabía nada de teoría en cuando a la música su única salida era inventarse su propia teoría.

Claro que en ese mismo instante no hubiera aceptado salir del sótano si no fuera porque le dijeron que podría llevar su guitarra, pero ¿qué tan hipócrita era que le hicieran vestir ropa fina como si acabara de salir de una fiesta de etiqueta? ¡Por favor! ¡Acababa de salir de un mugroso sótano! ¡No tenía que verse como un rey!

Pero, eso ya no importaba.

Aun así, y después de todo eso, no podía simplemente quedarse ahí parado por siempre. Hay que tener un poco de valor para enfrentar ciertas cosas, y esta era una de esas cosas. Por ello, y con el miedo impregnado a cada célula de su cuerpo, abrió la puerta que sonó con un chillido muy típico de películas de terror.

En el interior, tarareando una desconocida canción se hallaba un hombre esperando ansiosamente.

—Hola —saludó Naruto fríamente.

—¿No te emocionas de verme?

—En realidad no —contestó bufando—. Prefiero estar con Sasuke mil veces.

—¿Te tengo que recordar que tú mismo lo apartaste?

—¿Y yo te tengo que recordar que prometieron dejarlo en paz?

—Eso me suena a reclamo.

—Es un reclamo.

—¿Y puedo saber por qué?

Naruto rodó los ojos y avanzó lentamente por la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de sí, luego viró para encarar a los ojos al otro¾. Las paredes tienen oídos —dijo—. No puedo creer que intentes quitarle la multinacional a Sasuke.

—Eso es otra historia, no te pertenece.

—¡Ja!, ¿es en serio? Ustedes prometieron alejarse de él a cambio de que yo me quedara. ¿Qué es más importante? ¿Sus experimentos o la multinacional Uchiha?

—No es como si tuviera que elegir.

—Oh, claro que si tienes que. Porque si vas a joderle la vida a Sasuke yo debería poder ser libre, en cambio si me quieres acá debes darle vía libre.

—O podría quitarle la multinacional y después tomarlo para mis experimentos.

—Eso llega a pasar y cuento todo lo que he escuchado estos últimos diez años.

—Veo que ya no me enfrento al mismo niño inocente que solías ser, Naruto —sonrió—. Dime, ¿a qué has venido?, sé muy bien que te llamé pero no me hubieras venido a ver de no ser porque quieres algo.

—Sí, quiero ser libre.

—Creo que habíamos quedado en que no podrías ser libre.

—Eso ya no importa ahora, podemos congeniar un trato.

—¿Por qué habría de escucharte? Si ni siquiera me tratas como lo que soy.

—¿Una serpiente? —preguntó irónico, pero después de unos segundos añadió—. Nunca, escúchame bien, nunca te voy a considerar un padre para mí, porque no lo eres… Orochimaru.

—Eso me ofende, hijo.

Naruto bufó sin importarle que el otro se pudiese enfadar por aquella acción, en cambio el hombre de cabello largo solo sonreía abiertamente, sin temer ni un poco.

—Hay una cosa que no entiendes, niño —dijo Orochimaru dejando atrás la faceta de padre comprensivo, dando lugar al manipulador hombre de negocios—. No puedes simplemente hacer tu voluntad, por algo eres nuestro, tu vida no vale nada.

—Tenemos un trato —recordó el rubio.

—Mientras tú incumplas tu parte yo no incumpliré la mía.

—Pero quieres comprar la multinacional.

El intento de Naruto por mantenerse relajado comenzaba a fallar, y ahora parecía que en cualquier momento saltaría al cuello de Orochimaru para asesinarlo lenta y dolorosamente.

—No te metas en lo que no te importa —siseó Orochimaru—. Tú dedícate a cumplir con los experimentos, que del resto me encargo yo —esperó unos segundos para ver la reacción del chico, pero al ver que este no hacía nada agregó—. Porque recuerda que Sasuke puede caer en cualquier segundo, y si eso pasa será culpa tuya.

Naruto bufó; como odiaba a ese tipo.

—¿Sabes? —comenzó a decir apartándole la vista al hombre de mirada oscura—. En el tiempo que estuve afuera conocí lo que era un padre de verdad, por mucho tiempo creí que todos los padres son como lo eres tú, Orochimaru, pero estaba equivocado.

—¿Comenzamos a recurrir a la lástima?

—No es lo que crees.

—¿Crees que no sé de tus delirios por tener un padre amoroso?

—Pero eso nunca será, ¿verdad?

Orochimaru rió en voz alta y negó con la cabeza.

—Tú solo eres un experimento —sentenció fríamente. Por su lado, Naruto sintió el escozor en los ojos. No podía llorar, porque él ya sabía que esa era su vida, y ese su padre. Sí, ese era su padre, aquel que no se acercaba ni un poco al amor que Fugaku Uchiha tenía con sus hijos.

* * *

_Hola.  
_Si les digo la verdad _y nada más que la verdad. Este capitulo está escrito desde hace una semana; sí, una semana. Pero no tenía ganas de subirlo. _

_en fin, esa crisis ya pasó... Hace tanto que terminé este capitulo que inclusive ya olvidé los comentarios que tenía para hacerle xd. Hmmm, ¿para cuando habrá reencuentro?, y sí; ¡Orochimaru!, buuu... hay cosas en este cap que salieron de la nada (en serio) ... _

_pero bueno, no tengo nada que decir, en realidad sí, pero tengo sueño xdd... Van a ser las 11 y yo actualizando felizmente. _

_"espere el próximo capitulo" ... xdd. _

_Y bueno, yo como que me voy n.n _

_Ciao. _

_PD. ¿Recuerdan que en el cap anterior dije que entraría a los examenes finales?; bien, pues eso ya pasó... ahora viene la temible entrega de notas. xd Es mañana y yo me iré a esconder debajo de una piedra para que mis padres no me maten. _

_Pd 2. Como siempre, Gracias por los Rr's, y como siempre, ¡A esperar más!_

_Pd 3. Ah claro, acabo de ver que puse un * en la palabra Clearing; desenterré recuerdos de términos económicos. Es un acuerdo entre países... o algo así._

_Pd 4. (lo juro, ya no habrá más posdatas)... hmm, cosas raras pasaron y si ven infiltrado un maldito 3/4 sería lindo que me lo dijeran para quitarlo n.n _


	13. Living young, wild and free

Hace mucho tiempo que estaba separado de _su _Naruto aunque aún no se hacía a la idea sabía que Namikaze Naruto se había ido hace tiempo; entonces, ¿Qué clase de broma le jugaba el destino poniendo frente a él a un tal Seichi Naruto de las mismas complexiones físicas? Sin duda lo que quería el destino era burlarse de él por qué… el todavía amaba a Namikaze Naruto.

* * *

_Autor: PauYh796_

_Rating: T por futuros lemmons_

_Número de palabras del capítulo sin notas: 7.803_

* * *

**_Living young, wild and free. _**

_"Diez portazos por minuto,  
en las manzanas que nos rodean." _

**_-Prisioneros. _**

_Actualidad, 6 de diciembre, Japón. _

Sasuke avanzó lentamente por los pasillos del último piso del edificio administrativo de la multinacional Uchiha. En su oficina, y esperándolo, estaba el maldito Orochimaru que se había presentado allí para cerrar su compra a la multinacional.

¡Por favor!

Detrás de Sasuke, secundándolo, iba Itachi junto a su antiguo asistente, Deidara, quien al parecer aun existía en la nómina de la multinacional. Los tres entraron a la oficina y se encontraron con el hombre de mirada terrorífica y que estaba con su asistente, un hombre de cabello blanco y una cara de idiota.

—Un gusto verlo —dijo Orochimaru saludando a Sasuke con toda la falsedad del caso.

—Lástima que no sea para ambos lados.

—Lo bueno es que no estamos acá para agradar sino para hacer negocios.

—Me temo que eso nunca será, puesto que no vamos a vender la empresa a cualquier fulano que se imponga.

—Pero eso no es totalmente su decisión, ¿no es así?

Sasuke miró a otro lado, cosa que causo que Orochimaru sonriera abiertamente, el presidente parecía estar dudando en cuanto a sus afirmaciones y eso era todo lo que él necesitaba: buscar la debilidad del oponente para ir con todo a esta, como un vampiro que ataca la yugular de un humano indefenso. Así mismo.

—Sé perfectamente que tengo que ver la decisión de los socios —aceptó sin perder la mirada dura.

—¿Entonces por qué los socios no están acá?

—Esto solo me incumbe a mí. He hablado con los socios y ninguno está dispuesto a vender.

Orochimaru maldijo para sus adentros y en seguida volvió la vista a Sasuke para sonreírle a la cara; estaba seguro de que Sasuke sabía de sus intentos de chantaje para con los socios, y estaba seguro de que Sasuke había hecho algo para que su plan fuera un fracaso total. Así que no valía de nada estar ahí en ese instante.

—Sasuke-kun —comenzó a hablar fijando su vista en la ventana—. ¿Conoces el mundo de los negocios?, ¿sabes lo que implica ser presidente de una gran multinacional?

—Aprenderé con el tiempo.

—Déjame darte un vistazo rápido al futuro. Primero todo será fácil, muy fácil porque todos los empleados te van a ver como el nuevo y te van a ayudar en todo, absolutamente todo; pero después de unos meses comenzarán a ver que el nuevo presidente ya es apto para encargarse de todo. Y te dejarán prácticamente solo, en ese momento si es en serio que tendrás a muchas personas bajo tu mando.

Un silencio nada cómodo abarcó toda la oficina. Pero, como en el pasado cinco de mayo, Orochimaru se negaba a parar.

¾La multinacional Uchiha tiene empleados que cuidan cada uno de su familia, lo que hace que la multinacional también cuide de estas familias; en una estimación aproximada, en el momento en que te conviertas en verdad en el presidente de la multinacional, en tu espalda acarrearás cerca de doscientas mil familias —esperó unos segundos para que el gran número se le metiera en la cabeza a Sasuke—. Y eso no es todo; en ese momento, cuando tengas que velar por tantas familias olvidaras la tuya propia. ¿No es así, Itachi?

Todos los presentes giraron hacía Itachi, quien permanecía con las manos cerradas en puños conteniendo su propia ira al recordar los últimos años, y al reconocer que aquel hombre tenía razón en lo que decía.

—Es verdad —dijo Itachi mirando solamente a Orochimaru—. Pero eso no tengo que decirlo, Sasuke sabe muy bien a lo que se enfrenta.

Y ahora, Orochimaru mirando a Sasuke dijo. —¿Y estás dispuesto a abandonar a los que quieres?

—Todos lo entenderán —respondió con simpleza.

—¿Todos?, ¿tu madre, Itachi, tus amigos… inclusive Naruto?

Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido. —¿Y tú que sabes de él?

—Lo suficiente.

—¡Tú…! ¡Maldito!

Orochimaru soltó una carcajada muy de película de terror. Y Sasuke se quedó callado, ¿qué significaba todo eso?, iba a responder algo pero la mano de Itachi en su hombro se lo impidió.

—Vete —le siseó a Orochimaru quien solo se encogió de hombros y con toda la parsimonia del mundo salió de la oficina seguido por su asistente.

Una vez solos se volvieron a sumir en silencio.

—¿Por qué él lo conoce? —preguntó Sasuke después de unos minutos.

—Creo que hay muchas cosas que no conocemos de todo lo que nos rodea.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Voy a desenterrar el pasado —afirmó Itachi—. Tenemos que admitir que todos los sucesos de hace diez años son demasiado extraños para que queden impunes.

—Repito, ¿a qué te refieres?

—La muerte de nuestro padre, la muerte de Naruto, y el…

—Basta —interrumpió Sasuke—. No necesito que me recuerdes eso último. Pero tienes razón, todo es muy raro, aun así: si no hemos averiguado nada en los últimos once años, ¿por qué hacerlo en este momento?, ¿qué ganaríamos con ello?

—Solo tengo la necesidad de averiguar todo lo que pasó hace tanto tiempo.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Actualidad, 31 de diciembre, Japón. _

Decir "feliz año nuevo" sería por mucho la cosa más hipócrita que Sasuke hubiese hecho en sus cortos dieciocho años de vida, porque ese año nuevo tenía de todo menos la palabra _felicidad_ en ello. Primero que nada, y tal como había predicho Orochimaru, los empleados de la multinacional comenzaron a ver a Sasuke como el presidente _todopoderoso_ que puede con todo sin la ayuda de nadie, poco a poco el trabajo comenzaba a acumularse más y más. Después de eso estaba la admisión a la universidad, esas personas se habían vuelto insistentes hasta el punto de ser estresantes, y Sasuke, como era el estudiante "más" importante que estaba por entrar a la universidad, todos estaban encima de él preguntando toda clase de cosas absurdas. Y por último estaba la misteriosa desaparición de Itachi, que se había ido hace dos semanas dejando una nota que decía: volveré.

Entonces eso dejaba a Sasuke sentado en el lugar que le había servido a Mikoto como oficina cuando aún seguía en la mansión Uchiha. Pensar en la felicidad que las familias debían estar experimentando hacía que Sasuke se pusiera de mal humor, y eso era por simples celos y envidia, que lo comenzaban a carcomer por dentro.

Una copa de vino, suave música de fondo y la oscuridad de su propia mansión era todo lo que Sasuke necesitaba, o al menos todo lo que él afirmaba que necesitaba. Al fondo sonaron las doce campanadas que anunciaban el nuevo año, sonaron alegres gritos de varias personas que transitaban en la calle y Sasuke tomó otra gran bocanada a su copa. En medio de la soledad Sasuke se preguntó si había algún otro desgraciado que estuviese pasando esas fechas totalmente solo.

Al final, entre trago y trago el alba apareció. Aquel día no tenía que preocuparse por ir a trabajar, pues todos los empleados de la multinacional tenían el día libre para que lo pasaran con sus seres queridos, pero Sasuke no _quería_ quedarse encerrado en su propia mente por lo cual se levantó como cualquier otro día, y como cualquier otro día se encaminó a los edificios administrativos de la mansión Uchiha.

Llegó a su oficina solo para terminar sentado de nuevo. Solo que esta vez tenía una espectacular vista.

Y de la nada (casi como un milagro aunque Sasuke no lo admitiría) llegó la única persona que probablemente también había pasado año nuevo totalmente solo. Itachi atravesó la oficina rápidamente y detrás de él venía Deidara con la respiración agitada (con esto la última suposición de Sasuke se destruyó, pues era más que obvio que esos dos habían estado juntos).

—¡Nii-san! —murmuró sorprendido.

—Te dije que volvería —afirmó el recién llegado sonriente.

—¿Y por qué te fuiste?

Itachi sonrió.

—Deja todo en mis manos.

—¿Qué se supone que debo dejar en tus manos? —preguntó Sasuke con una ceja levantada.

—No te preocupes, soy tu hermano mayor y voy a cuidarte.

—Vale, gracias. Pero, ¿qué? —casi se podía ver una pequeña gota resbalando por la frente de Sasuke en señal de frustración.

Sin decir más Itachi salió corriendo de la oficina y Deidara suspiró para después seguirlo.

Cuando llegaron al ascensor Itachi paró de golpe y Deidara casi se estrella contra él. Ambos se miraron por un segundo mientras sonreían como cómplices uno del otro. —Listo —musitó Itachi.

—¿Ahora podemos seguir?

—Claro que sí. Solo quería asegurarme de que todo estuviera bien acá.

—¿Por todo te refieres a Sasuke?

Itachi asintió. —No podíamos seguir con este plan sin asegurarnos antes de que nada se saldrá de control. Ahora que todo está bien puedes llamar a Sasori para comenzar.

Deidara, atendiendo a la orden, sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño celular e hizo una simple llamada que contestaron pero Deidara solo pronunció una única palabra: sigan. Y la llamada se cortó sin que el remitente contestara nada.

—¿Cuánto tenemos que esperar?

—Tres horas como mucho. Para ese momento Orochimaru estará muy lejos de este país.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Un hombre de tez blanca esperaba sentado detrás de un cristal bastante resistente, a través del cristal —como toda una exhibición de feria— estaba Seichi Naruto mostrando más piel de la que debería, su desnudez se mostraba ante todos los lunáticos que permanecían sentados al lado contrario del cristal.

En su lado, se encontraba totalmente solo, totalmente desnudo y totalmente adolorido. Además de la vergüenza de mostrar su cuerpo a totales desconocidos estaba esa rabia que se esparcía por todo su interior cada vez que _los hombres detrás del cristal _decidían lanzar un nuevo objeto.

El juego era así: basándose en el mecanismo de un cañón de guerra se había creado un pequeño lanzador a gran velocidad, ¿y con quién debían usarlo? ¡Pues con el experimento favorito de Orochimaru!; entonces, tomándolo como conejillo de indias —de nuevo— lo encerraron en ese pequeño cuarto que tenía una pared de cristal de donde salía el cañón, y todos los invitados se ubicaron en una posición adecuada para el espectáculo.

—Tuercas —dijo uno de los invitados con una pequeña sonrisa.

Kabuto, el asistente de Orochimaru, asintió y por el cañón lanzaron pequeñas tuercas de hierro que le dieron de lleno en el pecho a Naruto, quien se encogió de dolor mientras sentía como el hierro perforaba su piel levemente.

Todos soltaron una carcajada.

—Tiene poca resistencia —reprendió Orochimaru mirando fijamente a Kabuto que miró a otro lado haciéndose el inocente.

—No creo —dijo una mujer elegante sentada al lado de Orochimaru—. Ese niño es más resistente de lo que creemos.

Orochimaru rió. —¿No lo estarás diciendo como orgullo de madre?

—No. Solo lo digo.

—Yo diría que a pesar de todo le tienes cariño, Kujaku. Es tu hijo —murmuró con un deje de ironía.

Ella no respondió, solo se reacomodó en la silla quedando de nuevo en una perfecta posición. Volvió a fijar la vista en el cristal donde Naruto no hacía movimiento alguno, entonces, con la voz más fría que pudo sacar de su interior exclamó: —agujas.

Kabuto, sonriendo, volvió a hacer caso depositando en el cañón pequeñas agujas, que lanzaron sin avisar, y que al llegar al cuerpo de Naruto se incrustaron dolorosa y profundamente sacándole un grito de dolor al rubio, que después de unos segundos se recompuso y mandó una mirada fiera al cristal.

—Ya no más —musitó con rabia contenida.

Orochimaru rió desde su asiento. —Me temo que aun no tengo los resultados que espero —dijo. En seguida miró a Kabuto dándole una orden silencio que de nuevo aceptó silenciosamente. Luego de una pequeña mesa sacó un puñado de pequeñas piezas de metal.

Kujaku miró curiosa a Kabuto, abrió los ojos sorprendida, ¿eso era…?

Pero alguien se adelantó y musitó antes que ella: —balas.

Todos los presentes giraron a Kabuto que sin ninguna clase de culpa depositaba las balas en el lanzador del cañón, de nuevo sin aviso se disparó. Las balas salieron como si hubieran sido lanzadas de un arma común y corriente, por suerte aterrizaron solo en los brazos de Naruto, gimió de dolor pero ahí paro la cosa, pues parecía que el dolor era tanto que comenzaba a ser imposible sentirlo todo.

Aun así permanecía consciente, aun viendo con furia el cristal que él mismo había comenzado a denominar "otra dimensión", en la que la gente no veía más allá del peso de sus bolsillos, de cuánto dinero tienen, de cuanto poder ostentan. Aquel era un mundo nada agradable, y Naruto no tenía cabida allí, puesto que él no quería ni dinero ni poder, solo quería pasar un día sin que ningún objeto extraño entrara a su cuerpo.

Claro que eso en _su_ mundo era un imposible. Pero las cosas a veces suelen dar un giro inesperado.

Orochimaru interrumpió su sesión de lanzamientos cuando el sonido de su celular sonó de la nada provocando un silencio sepulcral en medio de los presentes, pero sin ningún problema Orochimaru contestó la llamada cambiando su expresión de inmediato.

—¿En serio? —preguntó incrédulo. Al otro lado de la línea le respondieron algo que nadie escuchó, sin embargo todo el mundo imaginó al notar la rabia que se posó en la mirada de Orochimaru.

—¡Definitivamente…! ¡Me las va a pagar, lo juro!

Colgó azorado, luego se viró a los invitados donde con su más falsa sonrisa dijo: —Me temo que esta reunión tendrá que posponerse unos días.

Los invitados, cabizbajos, salieron uno a uno de la pequeña habitación sin mencionar ni una sola palabra, allí se quedaron Orochimaru, Kujaku y Kabuto que se mantenía alejado en un pequeño rincón. —Kabuto —llamó Orochimaru y el aludido se acercó con timidez.

—Ya sabes que tienes que hacer.

Kabuto asintió y en forma silenciosa abandonó la habitación. Kujaku, que había observado toda la escena se volteó hacia Orochimaru preguntándole con la mirada pero él se limitó a moverse por el lugar con notable nerviosismo en sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué pasa? —se atrevió a preguntar ella.

—El maldito Uchiha Itachi, que ha estado haciendo movimientos bajo su nombre y con los mafiosos más pesados. Después de semanas investigando por los bajos barrios él ha descubierto que soy yo quien tiene bajo su mando a Hasd Corp, y en este país es definitivamente ilegal experimentar con humanos. Vienen por mí.

—¡Y yo soy cómplice! —gritó Kujaku aterrada—. Sabes que no podemos estar más tiempo acá ¿no?

Orochimaru asintió. —Tenemos que salir del país antes de que la policía llegue.

—¿Llegue? ¿Cómo que llegue?

—Ya saben dónde estamos ubicados, es cuestión de minutos para que aparezcan por acá con una orden de arresto bajo sus manos. Es en serio cuando digo que tenemos que irnos, ya.

Luego, casi involuntariamente fijó la vista en el cristal; al otro lado y totalmente inmóvil Naruto aun estaba pegado contra la fría pared como si eso le otorgara la fuerza que le había sido drenada con esos atroces lanzamientos.

—No podemos —negó Kujaku al notar que pensaba Orochimaru—. Él no puede venir; no tiene pasaporte y lo más seguro es que sus heridas no le permitan exponerse a un viaje en avión.

—¿Qué estás sugiriendo? ¿Qué lo dejemos acá?

—No tenemos más opción.

Cada uno se sumió en sus pensamientos sopesando posibilidades.

—Podemos continuar con el plan original —sugirió Kujaku—. Podemos acercarlo a Sasuke de nuevo, que juegue unos meses más, después de todo necesitamos _eso._

_Eso;_ Kujaku se refería a la trampa que Orochimaru había planeado cuidadosamente al momento de aceptar aquel plan meses atrás: se quedaría con ambos. Pues ambos eran partes importantes en aquello que quería lograr, necesitaba de los dos si quería que sus investigaciones estuvieran completas… así que ¿por qué no dejar que esos dos jugaran un rato?

Sin decir más Orochimaru llegó hasta la habitación en la que Naruto respiraba pesadamente pero se negaba a perder la consciencia, porque para él eso sería perder una batalla contra su tenebroso padre. —¿Ya te cansaste? —preguntó Naruto a Orochimaru en cuando lo vio entrar.

—En realidad surgieron ciertas cosas.

—¿Qué cosas? —preguntó sin alzar la vista y procurando quedarse bien quieto para que nada se le incrustara más lo que ya estaba.

—No te interesa —espetó—. Pero hay algo que de seguro si te interesa.

Se creó un aura de suspenso que ninguno de los dos quiso romper. En eso llegó un hombre que portaba una bata de médico y sin decir nada comenzó a curar las heridas de Naruto quien solo se dejó hacer mientras puntualizaba su vista en la cara pálida de Orochimaru.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó al fin.

—Eres libre.

Al principio Naruto no reaccionó. ¿Libre? Por su mente pasaron mil escenarios posibles en los que todo terminaba en un "era broma" por parte de Orochimaru, pero él se mantenía con la vista tan seria que costaba creer que aquello era una broma. Y en medio del estupor Orochimaru le tendió un sobre elegante.

Naruto lo tomó ignorando el dolor y al médico.

—¿Universidad? —preguntó.

—Sí. Considéralo un regalo.

Era sospechoso, muy sospechoso, porque aquel hombre que siempre te vio como un experimento no viene de buenas a primeras a darte un regalo que resulta ser la admisión en una universidad ¡y a la facultad de música para más colmo! No, aquello estaba _mal_, él no podía entrar a estudiar en una universidad elite, y menos a estudiar música. Todo eso pudo pensarlo, pero Naruto estaba _feliz_; un regalo que tanto ansió en su más remota infancia, ahora aparecía frente a él y lo que menos pensaba era en cuestionar las decisiones de su padre. Solo asintió.

—Toda la información se encuentra allí; según tengo entendido la semana de inducción comienza en un mes, así que tienes hasta entonces para curar todas esas heridas.

—¿Tu…?

—Me voy a ir —anunció Orochimaru—. Y Kujaku también —agregó, acto seguido deslizó una pequeña tarjeta de plástico hacia las manos del chico rubio—. Eso bastará, hay suficiente dinero, y la casa está a tu nombre, lo cambié en el momento en que cumpliste la mayoría de edad.

—….Yo, ¿soy mayor de edad? —preguntó confundido; no recordaba celebrar algo como un cumpleaños desde hace mucho tiempo—. ¿Cuándo cumplo años?

—No importa —se apresuró a contestar Orochimaru consciente del error que había cometido.

Luego, sin más, sin decir ni un adiós ni un hasta luego salió del lugar dejando la puerta abierta tras de sí. —La puerta nunca queda abierta —murmuró Naruto sorprendido, el médico, que aun estaba allí lo miró con una sonrisa que se le hizo bastante paternal.

—Ahora eres libre —le susurró de vuelta—. Puedes salir, ya no más puertas cerradas.

De repente captó lo que pasaba. De un salto, e ignorando el dolor, se levantó y caminó a la puerta lentamente sintiendo el frio que el suelo emanaba hacia sus pies. —Libre —susurró. Y cruzó la puerta.

Afuera del lugar había un largo pasillo que parecía de película de terror, pero no importaba, porque aquello parecía un campo de rosas bajo la vista de Naruto. Comenzó a correr como loco hasta lo que parecía una escalera de lejos; _"ya casi llego" _pensó, _"ya casi veo la luz". _Corrió el último tramo y subió las escaleras sin importarle ni sus pies descalzos, ni su pecho desnudo, o las heridas de las cuales comenzaba a salir sangre por el brusco movimiento.

Había otra puerta, y de nuevo estaba abierta. Usualmente, si las cosas fueran normales, esa puerta estaría cerrada con miles de seguros para que él no se escapara, pero no era así; ese día estaba _abierta_, abierta en todo su esplendor.

Con una carrera más lenta atravesó lo que le quedaba para salir. Y cuando se encontró en la calle pegó un grito de felicidad, giró un poco bajo los resplandecientes rayos de sol que le acariciaban la piel, rió un poco, puede que haya soltado unas pocas lágrimas, pero ese momento era único, era efímero.

Se iba a ir, con miedo de que lo atraparan en el último segundo y se arrepintieran de su decisión, lo mejor era huir cuanto antes, y comenzar a tener una vida, lejos de las agujas, las balas y los cañones. Pero recordó algo vital, algo esencial: no se iría sin la guitarra que había evitado la pérdida de su cordura; por ello —y aun con miedo— volvió a entrar buscando algún atisbo de movimiento, pero al no escuchar nada siguió avanzando hasta llegar al sótano del lugar, y allí yacía la guitarra, como llamándolo a tocar alguna canción; pero ignorando el llamado solo se echó el instrumento al hombro para volver a caminar hacia la salida.

Una vez fuera atravesó la calle para sentarse al otro lado mirando fijamente la puerta por la que acababa de salir, calculaba cada movimiento que surgía alrededor de la puerta. Pasaban los minutos y poco a poco las personas salían inocentemente. Luego, y casi que de la nada, llegaron muchos automóviles que mostraban la palabra "policía" grabada en cada parte de la coraza. Entraron al lugar, pero allí ya no había nadie. Y nadie pareció notar a Naruto.

Aun no se habían ido los policías cuando Naruto decidió que era tiempo de irse. Descalzo, en la mano izquierda la guitarra, y en la derecha la admisión a la universidad comenzó a caminar por las calles ganándose varias miradas desaprobatorias, esas personas de seguro eran conservadoras a morir porque en sus miradas gritaban algo como: "ese adolescente, semidesnudo, descalzo y todo lleno de heridas. ¡Quién sabe en que estaba metido!". Pero ¿alguien pensaría algo que se acerque a la realidad?, alguien que piense coherentemente.

Al final llegó al centro comercial; era el único lugar en que podía sentirse como alguien más del montón, alguien normal por un rato. En la entrada el guardia de seguridad casi no lo deja entrar, pero cedió cuando Naruto mostró la tarjeta que de lejos se veía que solo era una tarjeta que entregaban a alguien muy importante.

Avanzó por un camino conocido, se sintió feliz cuando escuchó de lejos la música; apresuró el paso hasta que llegó a la entrada de la tienda de música y aun desde la puerta gritó.

—¡Yahiko!

El aludido alzó la cabeza de una revista a la vez que una sonrisa se le plasmaba en la cara, pasó la vista por el cuerpo desastroso de Naruto frunciendo el seño.

—Vaya pinta que tienes. Como recién salido de una guerra.

—Muy parecido —sonrió con ironía—. Quiero mostrarte algo.

Yahiko asintió levemente. Naruto avanzó lo que le separaba de su amigo, como la tienda estaba vacía no vaciló en sacar la guitarra y sin más comenzar a tocar suavemente deslizando los dedos por los trastes con maestría total. Yahiko amplió su sonrisa, cerró los ojos disfrutando la canción.

En medio de la canción, y con timidez Naruto soltó una parte de la letra_. —__Would you hold my hand If I saw you in heaven? _—Yahiko sonrió enternecido.

Al acabar la canción Naruto suspiró aliviado. —Todo el tiempo creí que me equivocaría —confesó apenado.

—¿Bromeas? Estuvo perfecto. Yo conozco la canción: Tears in Heaven de Eric Clapton, debería alabarte por hacerle honor con tan buena interpretación. ¡Solo dos meses y mira como mejoras! —soltó de seguido, tanto que sonó atolondrado.

—Yahiko… —comenzó Naruto sonriendo levemente y dejando la guitarra a un lado, en el suelo dijo—. ¿Puedo contarte mi historia?

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Y de repente un mes había pasado volando, el calendario marcaba primero de febrero, y Naruto se alistaba para ir a su primer día en la universidad. El último mes había sido una locura, entre el miedo y la felicidad Naruto se sentía agotado mentalmente. Había vivido las pasadas semanas en el pequeño departamento de Yahiko; una pocilga en medio de un asqueroso barrio pero aun así era mucho mejor que volver a __su__ casa. _

_Pero algo había pasado hace tres días: un viejo amigo de Yahiko, un chico con cabello rojo llegó al departamento de Yahiko proponiéndole un negocio en América; el pequeño sueño americano que se formó allí fue todo un hecho al momento en que Yahiko empacó todas sus cosas, deshizo el contrato del departamento y amablemente le pidió a Naruto que se fuera. _

—¿Qué pasará contigo? —preguntó Yahiko antes de irse.

—Tengo dieciocho años, ya me las he arreglado solo por un buen tiempo.

—De acuerdo, pero sabes que estaré en Estados Unidos. Si algo sucede puedes ir y buscarme.

—¿Si sucede algo como qué?

—Que tu amado y cariñoso padre vuelva. ¿Te parece razón suficiente? —ambos rieron suavemente—. Solo prométeme que no dejarás que ese hombre vuelva a tomarte como rata de laboratorio… porque si lo vuelve a hacer voy a…

—Cálmate. No lo dejaré, no de nuevo. Ahora soy libre y no me arrebatará eso.

Yahiko asintió confiado.

_Entonces eso dejaba a Naruto de vuelta a esa casa; una casa demasiado enorme para su gusto pero que al final había aceptado sin más remedio. Vivir allí no era tortuoso pero __prefería __no hacerlo, era como sucumbir a las órdenes de Orochimaru, quien había desaparecido sin más semanas antes, ningún rastro, ni ninguna noticia, claro que para Naruto eso era lo mejor pues por fin era libre, libre totalmente, o por lo menos así era mientras Orochimaru y sus seguidores permanecieran en paradero desconocido. _

Salió de la gran casa y caminando se dirigió a la universidad; después de todo eso era lo único que su padre le había dejado de bueno: un sueño para cumplir, ahora simplemente quería convertirse en un gran músico, quería tocar guitarra, quería escuchar buena música y sobretodo quería encontrar de nuevo a Sasuke.

Pero no es como si Sasuke estuviese desaparecido, en realidad Naruto podía ir y buscarlo, pero no se sentía con la capacidad moral para hacer eso. No es como si pudiera simplemente llegar y hablar con Sasuke como si hubiese estado de vacaciones los últimos meses.

Suspiró en cuanto entró a los territorios de la universidad; la semana de inducción de seguro sería una molestia total, porque estaría rodeado de personas que no conoce pero que sin embargo serían sus compañeros de facultad, y segundo también estarían los estudiantes mayores que se encargarían de enseñarles como era la universidad.

Al llegar a la plaza central de la universidad se sentó a esperar; todos los estudiantes recién ingresados habían sido citados en ese lugar en particular, así que poco a poco comenzaron a llegar uno a uno. Nadie hablaba con nadie. Se miraban con desconfianza entre sí, sin atreverse a hablar.

La quietud formada entre los estudiantes se quebró cuando uno en particular pegó un grito en el cielo al reconocer a alguien…

—¡Naruto!

El aludido giró hacia el sonido, se le desencajó la mandíbula al darse cuenta de quién era.

—¡¿Qu-qué haces acá?!

—Usualmente las personas entran a una universidad después de salir del instituto.

—Pero… ¿a esta universidad?

—¡¿Estás insinuando que no podría entrar?!

Naruto alzó las manos frente a su cara en ademán conciliador. —¿Hace cuanto no te veía? —preguntó Naruto cambiando el tema abruptamente.

—¿El día de la graduación?

—Exacto. ¿Qué haces tú acá?

—Por esas cuestiones de la vida terminé estudiando en esta universidad —se rascó la cabeza mirando a otro lado algo avergonzado—. Pero más allá de eso, ¿qué estás estudiando Kiba?

Kiba sonrió complacido con la pregunta. —Algo —respondió enigmático.

Naruto rodó los ojos pero no preguntó nada más, volvió a sumirse en un mutismo cómodo hasta que vieron como un grupo de personas mayores se acercaban a la plaza, tenían toda la pinta de estudiantes mayores que "caritativamente" se habían ofrecido a ayudar a los estudiantes de primer semestre a no estar tan perdidos en cuanto comenzaran las clases.

—Reúnanse —ordenó uno de los mayores.

Y rápidamente todos los estudiantes menores se aglomeraron alrededor de él, como pequeños patitos que van detrás de su madre por miedo a perderse.

Una chica habló en cuanto todos se reunieron. —Básicamente hoy jugaremos un poco para que se relacionen entre sí, y para que comiencen a conocer donde quedan las diferentes facultades.

Todos asintieron obedientemente.

—Por ahora vamos a formar grupos de a tres —anunció la mujer—. No importa que no vayan a la misma facultad.

Naruto miró a Kiba quien asintió sonriente, aun así eso los dejaba con un grupo de dos; a su alrededor las personas en un son bastante sociable formaban grupos sin ningún problema, tanto que al final tanto Naruto como Kiba quedaron parados en medio de la plaza mirando como tontos al infinito. Uno de los estudiantes mayores se fijó en la situación que vivían los dos chicos, entonces sondeó todo el lugar en busca de un alguien solitario para mandarlo con los dos chicos y así formar el trío.

Sonrió complacido al ver a un chico parado totalmente ajeno al revoloteo que habían armado el resto de estudiantes.

—Hey tu —lo llamó desde su posición, y debido a su altura (medía casi dos metros) logró captar rápidamente la atención del chico—. Únete a ellos —y señaló a los aun perdidos Naruto y Kiba. El aludido no dijo nada, mirando al suelo —como si estuviera regañado— caminó hacía donde el chico alto le había señalado.

Naruto, que aun no había notado la acción del estudiante mayor vio a un solitario chico caminar directamente hacía ellos.

E irónicamente las cosas se volvieron en cámara lenta. La sonrisa de Kiba se ensanchó más —si es que eso era posible—, Naruto abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, su respiración se volvió inusualmente irregular, en sus adentros maldijo al universo, maldijo a ese gato que pasaba por allí, o a esa maldita brisa que acababa de revolver su cabello; en una milésima de segundo maldijo a todo aquel habido y por haber. Pero solo atinó a sonreír con falsedad y sinceridad a la vez para después pronunciar.

—Hola, Sasuke.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Si las miradas mataran… _

Aquella típica frase tan cliché pesaba en los hombros de Naruto mientras corría por el campus de la universidad en una _estúpida_ carrera de recolección de objetos; a la vez esa carrera lo mandaba a unos meses atrás cuando estaban en el viaje ese, y la pelea que se había formado con Sasuke aquella vez en busca de conseguir el último objeto.

En medio del estupor ocasionado por los recuerdos Naruto tropezó cayéndose de bruces contra el suelo.

—¡Usuratonkachi!

—Cállate ¡teme! —gritó Naruto desde el suelo. _De nuevo,_ pensó Naruto mientras se levantaba sin apartar la vista de los ojos ónix del que lo miraba; _de nuevo esa mirada. _Sasuke, desde su posición no se había movido ni un solo milímetro, mantenía una mirada de odio puro posada sobre Naruto.

—Deja de mirarme así —dijo Naruto en cuanto se levantó.

—¿Así cómo? —le rebatió Sasuke con la voz helada.

—…_Así. _

—Creo que estoy viendo a un muerto —ironizó.

Kiba los miraba sin entender nada, ellos no se movían de sus posiciones y mucho menos quitaban la vista uno del otro, se desafiaban y a la vez leían los sentimientos que sus almas albergaban, sin embargo Naruto no podía ver más que odio en los ojos de Sasuke, algo en su cerebro hizo _clic; _ ahora lo comprendía, definitivamente Sasuke lo odiaba, y no era para menos. Y para ser justos Naruto no tenía que cuestionar esa decisión, porque en aquella carta prácticamente le había dicho a Sasuke que lo odiara por lo que había hecho.

Pero… _no podía. _Saber que ahora era algo muy parecido a libre, ahora no podía renunciar a Sasuke, porque había admitido que lo amaba, que lo amaba por sobre su vida.

_Y ahora te busco sin razón,  
fui yo quien dijo que no.  
¿Cómo es posible tanto dolor?  
Ahora sé lo que es amor. _

Rindiéndose en el duelo de miradas Naruto se lanzó hacia Sasuke atrapándolo en un abrazo, uno en el que puso toda la fuerza que no tenía; Sasuke se tensó, pero poco a poco terminó relajándose, mas no devolvió el abrazo; se quedó allí como un vil muñeco de trapo que Naruto abrazaba con fuerza.

—Soy un cobarde —murmuró Naruto sin dejar de abrazarlo—. Perdóname, creo que es lo único que puedo decir.

De un movimiento brusco Sasuke se liberó del agarre de Naruto, sin decir nada caminó en la dirección contraria a donde se suponía debían ir. Naruto se sentó en el suelo bastante frustrado, Kiba se acercó y se sentó junto a él.

—Puedo asegurar que perdimos la carrera —dijo divertido.

—¿Lo siento?

Kiba rió. —No, no lo sientas. Pero ¿qué pasó allí? —preguntó refiriéndose a los últimos minutos.

—Es algo largo —afirmó Naruto esquivándole la mirada.

—Tenemos tiempo. Podemos conocer el campus mientras hablas.

Naruto asintió. Sabía que podía confiar en Kiba, así que… estaba dispuesto a contarle todo. Se levantó suavemente siendo seguido por Kiba, caminaron en la dirección en la que Sasuke se había ido minutos atrás, a lo lejos se escuchaban los gritos de emoción de las personas que aun seguían haciendo la carrera sin notar que un grupo se había retirado.

—Supongo que tengo que comenzar por el principio —murmuró Naruto a la vez que soltaba un suspiro.

Kiba lo miró con curiosidad, pero antes de que pudiese decir algo Naruto comenzó a hablar; comenzando desde sus raras visitas a los laboratorios cuando era apenas un niño, siguiendo por el descubrimiento de esos científicos locos, el posterior "secuestro" que comenzó los experimentos, la oscuridad, los sótanos. El deseo de libertad que causó que aceptara esa asquerosa misión, pero misión que en su momento no había parecido asquerosa; comenzó a volverse atroz en el momento en que Naruto comenzó a enamorarse de Sasuke.

Terminaron sentados contra un gran roble mientras Naruto seguía hablando y por consiguiente Kiba seguía escuchando. Al paso de los minutos ya no parecía que Naruto le estuviese contando todo a Kiba sino que se lo estuviese contando a sí mismo.

—¿Debo pensar qué el mundo está en mi contra solo por el hecho de reencontrarme con Sasuke tan rápido? —preguntó Naruto al aire en cuanto acabó su relato.

—Era inevitable.

—¿Tan rápido?

—Exacto. Así como todo lo que ha pasado es de película, necesitaban un reencuentro de película. ¿Tiene sentido?

Una idea pasó por la cabeza de Naruto. —Todo el sentido del mundo —aceptó—. Entonces, basándose en una película ¿cuál es el siguiente paso?

—Normalmente el protagonista va detrás de su amor sin importarle nada más.

—¿Sugieres que vaya detrás de Sasuke después de lo que le hice? —por primera vez en todo ese tiempo se dirigieron la mirada uno al otro, Naruto miraba con incredulidad y Kiba miraba con una gran sonrisa plasmada en la cara.

—Técnicamente no le hiciste nada. Pues antes de que sucediera algo te sacrificaste a ti mismo.

—Pero ha de sentirse traicionado, ¿no?

—Es solo una rabieta. Se le pasará en un tiempo.

—Y mientras tanto… ¿qué hago?

Cada uno comenzó a pensar por su cuenta, pero sin que se les ocurriera nada. —Creo que deberíamos ir a conseguir una de esas películas como guía.

—No creo que eso sea buena idea.

Kiba se levantó emocionado. —Oh, claro que es una buena idea. Ya verás como todo sale perfecto.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

El segundo día de la semana de inducción no fue mejor que el primero. Primero porque los estudiantes mayores se habían dado cuenta del escape que Kiba y Naruto habían hecho, mas parecieron no notar que Sasuke había hecho lo mismo, y estaba más que obvio porque era: no podían _regañar_ al estudiante "más" importante de la universidad.

Aun así seguían haciendo actividades en grupos de tres, y bajo la orden "deben estar con su mismo grupo de ayer" Sasuke había quedado atrapado con Naruto, de nuevo. Y lo peor del caso —por lo menos para Sasuke— era tener que verle esa cara de idiota a Naruto, las sonrisitas que le mandaba, y esas miradas cómplices que se daban con Kiba.

Estaban dibujando en una pared de la facultad de medicina; era un espacio que el mismo decano había otorgado para que los estudiantes pudiesen expresarse. Y no solo eso, la mayoría de la universidad tenía graffitis callejeros pintados por los grandes artistas que tenía la universidad. Pero aunque el ambiente se había tornado divertido y relajado solo era cuestión de mirar a Sasuke para entrar en depresión.

En cuanto los estudiantes mayores dijeron que ese día la inducción había acabado literalmente Sasuke salió corriendo, dejando a Kiba y a Naruto mirando con la boca abierta el lugar por el que se había ido.

El tercer día, y a pesar de las miradas de odio de Sasuke Naruto se acercó.

—Sasuke, hace tiempo te prometí que te contaría todo. No sé si ya lo hice, sin embargo estoy para responder a cualquier pregunta que quieras hacerme.

—Hmp —bufó Sasuke sin dirigirle la mirada—. No necesito nada de ti —agregó.

Naruto se encogió de hombros y silenciosamente se retiró hasta donde Kiba lo estaba esperando, pero sin decirse nada Kiba entendió que las cosas seguían igual o peor. Ambos se sumieron en sus pensamientos ignorando a todo su entorno.

Pocos minutos más tarde Naruto se atrevió a hacer su siguiente movimiento. Mientras Sasuke descansaba recostado contra un árbol Naruto se acercó y se sentó al lado recordando meses atrás cuando hacía eso en los descansos del instituto.

Sasuke, rompiendo su ley de hielo dijo.

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué? —susurró sin mirarlo a los ojos—. ¿Por qué estás acá?

—Él se fue —respondió Naruto—. Tuvo que irse, y no podía llevarme.

—¿Él?

—Mi padre —se encogió de hombros—. Sasuke, mi padre está detrás de cada experimento, de cada orden; él y mi madre comenzaron todo. Es así de simple, y así de triste.

—¿Eso responde a mi pregunta? —Sasuke aun se negaba a mirarlo, hablaba como si estuviese hablando solo. Por otro lado Naruto lo miró confundido, confusión que Sasuke sintió desde su lugar. —Hace tiempo —comenzó a narrar—. En el momento en que te saqué de tu casa te hice una pregunta: ¿por qué dejar que realizaran todos esos experimentos? ¿Por qué no oponerse? De igual manera en ese momento no hablaste, simplemente omitiste la pregunta y yo lo acepté.

Naruto no respondió. Una imagen se instaló en su mente, y un recuerdo doloroso volvió a sus ojos.

_Hace unos años, en un lugar desconocido. _

_En el típico sótano al cual estaba acostumbrado ahora estaba atado a una incómoda cama. Hace unos meses que se había descubierto que él era el indicado para los experimentos, y las cosas habían comenzado a volverse un infierno, las pruebas recién comenzaban y por consiguiente eran más dolorosas. _

_Un niño de apenas siete años no tiene reparo en llorar cuando algo no le gusta o le parece doloroso, así que los gritos se escuchaban en cada rincón del mugroso sótano. Fastidiado por el ruido un hombre de cabello negro y mirada terrorífica bajó dispuesto a acallar el ruido. _

_—¿Qué pasa acá? —preguntó estresado. _

_Naruto, al ver al hombre sonrió. —Papá —lo llamó—. ¿Vas a sacarme de acá? —preguntó esperanzado. _

_Orochimaru quiso reír por lo estúpido que estaba siendo su hijo pero se calmó para con una sonrisa falsa pero bastante paternal anunciar. —Naru, has esto por papá y por mamá ¿sí? Nosotros deseamos esto y solo tú puedes conseguirlo. Es tu deber como hijo. _

_—¿Aunque me duela? _

_—Aunque te duela. _

_En ese momento, y aunque estaba aterrado Naruto asintió. —De acuerdo, lo haré por ti y por mamá. Porque los quiero un montón, y no me importa que me duela si eso los hace felices. _

_—Yo también te quiero, hijo. _

Naruto apretó las manos en puños al recordar aquello. Y aunque un nudo comenzaba a formarse en su garganta le respondió a Sasuke.

—Un niño siempre se aferra a su familia, y harían lo que sea que se les pida —dijo bajando el tono de voz—. ¿Crees que yo quería que hicieran todo eso que me dolía? No, no lo quería, pero lo hice porque mi papá me lo había pedido, porque me dijeron que ese era mi deber como hijo.

Sasuke bufó fingiendo que aquello no le había removido el corazón. —Es parte del instinto alejarse de las cosas que hacen daño. Como cuando tocas algo caliente, tu cerebro de una vez hace que alejes la mano, porque duele y está mal.

—Llámame inocente.

Sasuke negó. —Idiota —le respondió—. No inocente, idiota —agregó. Acto seguido se levantó y se fue como si nada.

No pasó mucho para que ese día de inducción acabase. Por lo cual apenas les dieron parte de salida Sasuke se fue de la universidad. Siguiendo su costumbre del instituto caminó hasta la mansión Uchiha, pues esos días había dejado la multinacional a cargo de los socios por más peligroso que eso fuera. Entró a la mansión para encontrarse con Itachi esperándolo en la sala común.

—¿Qué tal el día? —preguntó.

—Nada importante.

—¿Qué tal Naruto?

Sí. Itachi estaba enterado de la reciente aparición de Seichi Naruto en la vida de Sasuke. Al principio le dio risa por lo curioso de la situación, pero después de meditarlo un poco se había decidido a poner de su parte para que esa _relación_ prosperara, no le guardaba ninguna clase de rencor a Naruto, inclusive le parecía de admirar la forma en que había decidido sacrificarse para salvaguardar la vida de Sasuke.

—Igual de idiota —respondió Sasuke después de unos segundos.

Itachi soltó una carcajada en tono bajo. —Deberías darle una oportunidad.

—¿Una oportunidad? —dijo Sasuke incrédulo—. Lo haces sonar como si hubiéramos tenido una relación y ahora él vuelve para recuperar mi amor o alguna babosada así.

—¿Acaso no es cierto?

—No —negó rotundamente y sin un ápice de duda.

Un suspiro de parte de Itachi y un bufido de parte de Sasuke, así acabo esa conversación.

Sasuke subió a su habitación, se recostó en su cama sin poder dormirse. Lo cual era frustrante, más que nada era porque si no dormía los pensamientos comenzaban a invadir su mente, y de nuevo el destino comenzaba a burlarse de él. ¿Acaso no podía simplemente vivir un tiempo en paz?

Debía admitir que había pasado un tiempo desde que Naruto había desaparecido. E irónicamente Sasuke sabía perfectamente que habían sido poco menos de dos meses, en los cuales se había auto convencido de que odiaba a Naruto, claro que su odiosa mente se encargaba de repetirle cada tanto que eso no era cierto, que era un engaño que había creado.

Giró hacia su reloj para descubrir que apenas eran las diez de la noche. Con un suspiro se levantó, tomó sus zapatos para bajar silenciosamente y posteriormente salir de la mansión Uchiha. Se encaminó al bosque, aquella noche era particularmente oscura, pero a Sasuke de causó una sensación reconfortante que nadie le podía quitar.

Al llegar al claro del bosque se tiró al suelo como solía hacerlo siempre que iba allí.

Desde que había tenido su encuentro con Namikaze Naruto no le había vuelto a hablar por un miedo absurdo de que reapareciera. Y con eso de nuevo la ironía se plasmaba en su vida, porque desde siempre él había querido reencontrarse con _su_ Naruto, y ahora que lo había logrado a medias tenía miedo de lo que pudiese pasar.

Como si tuviera miedo de perder su meta.

Volvió a aquellos días en los que solo llegaba allí, se recostaba, miraba el cielo, se llenaba de recuerdos y se sentía incompleto. Patéticamente eso lo hacía sentir como él mismo.

Aunque a causa de su visita al bosque el sueño comenzó a hacer estragos en Sasuke causando que se durmiera allí mismo, sin importarle el frio ni mucho menos la humedad del suelo. Se asustó porque cuando despertó el sol ya resplandecía en todo lo alto del cielo, aun así con una sonrisa se levantó y caminó dispuesto a ir a la universidad.

En el camino se quitó la chaqueta que llevaba porque comenzaba a sentir la humedad colarse hacía su espalda. No le importó llegar con la misma ropa a la universidad. Mientras caminaba por un perfecto camino de cemento una chica escandalosa le entregó un papel, y en medio de la curiosidad Sasuke leyó.

—¿Una fiesta? —se preguntó a sí mismo. Como nadie respondió simplemente guardó el papel en su pantalón, a la vez se encogió de hombros, tal vez, y solo tal vez iría a esa fiesta.

Como los últimos días se reunieron en la plaza central de la universidad, y de nuevo comenzaron a llegar todos los estudiantes, Sasuke se fijó particularmente en uno. Una cabeza rubia que se asomaba latosamente y que al ver a Sasuke se le acercó como si fueran los mejores amigos.

—Sasuke —saludó.

Sasuke de nuevo lo ignoró y Naruto suspiró. —¿Pretendes ignorarme por el resto de mi vida?

—O de la mía —respondió con algo de sorna—. ¿Qué te hace suponer que vivirás menos que yo?

Naruto soltó una risita. —Por lo menos tienes algo de humor… a pesar de que me odies.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo seguirás en esa actitud de victima?

—¿Victima?

—Claro. Vienes, cuentas una o dos historias conmovedoras y pretendes que yo diga algo como: que vida tan trágica tienes, ven, seamos amigos —Sasuke hizo una burlona imitación de la situación y Naruto se sintió ofendido.

—Porque sé que no puedo llegar y aparentar ser feliz, que nada ha pasado —se excusó.

—Es que _eres _feliz —recalcó la palabra—. Por lo menos en cuanto estás con Kiba sueles sonreír felizmente. Y es frustrante saber que solo vienes a mí para aparentar ser infeliz.

—No soy infeliz, pero tampoco soy feliz. Solo intento adaptarme a esta nueva libertad, pero no puedo simplemente ignorar los últimos años como si nunca hubiesen existido.

—Expertos en sufrir con recuerdos —dijo Sasuke burlándose de la situación de ambos.

Naruto se posicionó frente a Sasuke con una sonrisa mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. —_Living Young, wild and free _—dijo imitando la canción.

—¿Eres capaz? —preguntó Sasuke sonriendo, y Naruto se alivió; era la primera vez que Sasuke le sonreía desde que había vuelto.

—¿De vivir libre?

—Exacto.

—Pruébame —su sonrisa se ensanchó más y Sasuke buscó en su pantalón la hoja que le habían entregado minutos antes. Se la pasó a Naruto.

—¿Van a hacer una fiesta? —preguntó después de ver el papel.

—Es para _celebrar_ el inicio de semestre, y parece que toda la universidad está invitada. Ven conmigo, solo así podré probar que eres capaz de vivir como dice la canción, jóvenes, salvajes y libres.

—Jóvenes, salvajes y libres… —repitió Naruto en un susurro. Sasuke volvió a sonreír.

—_That's how it's supposed to be _—mencionó Sasuke en un susurro.

.

* * *

_Me he demorado mil años pero acá está. En un ataque de poca inspiración intenté releer lo que ya había escrito hace tiempo en busca de algo de inspiración... y me encuentro con la no tan grata sorpresa de mis antiguos errores de ortografía ¬¬ ... entonces decidí reeditar todo. Y bueno, como mis capitulos son largos no es tan sencillo xd. En esas estoy... pronto todo estará bonito, y editado y bla bla bla. _

_"That's how it's supposed to be" significa "así es como se supone que debe ser"...  
_

_Hoy voy a dejar un pequeño adelanto del siguiente capitulo.  
_

—Sasuke, ¿en serio sabes conducir? —preguntó Naruto.

Sasuke con una sonrisa boba dijo. —Claro que no, pero puedo aprender mientras lo hago.

—Estás borracho —afirmó el rubio—. Nos vas a matar.

—La muerte es solo el comienzo —dijo Sasuke y en seguida soltó una carcajada. Apretó el acelerador todo lo que su pie pudo, y de repente perdió el control sobre el volante.

_A que da curiosidad ¿no? Pues si he de decir algo sobre el siguiente capitulo es ¡que está pasa morirse! Es el capitulo que más he planeado desde que empecé a escribir este Fic, y ya muero por escribirlo. Así que... _

_Gracias por los siempre presentes Rr's. Pocos pero constantes xd... Y ahora a esperar al siguiente capitulo :)  
_

_Adiós.  
_

_Sean felices y coman chocolate :3  
_


	14. Ironía

Hace mucho tiempo que estaba separado de _su _Naruto aunque aún no se hacía a la idea sabía que Namikaze Naruto se había ido hace tiempo; entonces, ¿Qué clase de broma le jugaba el destino poniendo frente a él a un tal Seichi Naruto de las mismas complexiones físicas? Sin duda lo que quería el destino era burlarse de él por qué… el todavía amaba a Namikaze Naruto.

* * *

_Autor: PauYh796_

_Rating: T por futuros lemmons_

_Número de palabras del capítulo sin notas: 8.596_

* * *

**_Ironía._**

Sasuke caminó siendo seguido por Naruto. Algunos alumnos de la universidad ya comenzaban a preguntarse porque el magnate Sasuke Uchiha siempre era perseguido por un chico de procedencia desconocida y un resplandeciente cabello amarillo.

—Sasuke —llamó Naruto.

Y aunque no recibió respuesta continuó. —Sé que no debo recordarte cosas malas pero ese día me prometiste que siempre me recordarías de una manera, ¿qué cambió?

—La ignorancia es felicidad —recitó Sasuke—. En ese momento simplemente hice una promesa sin fundamento. Aunque ¡buena suerte para ti! Aun te recuerdo.

Naruto suspiró.

—Recuérdame como la persona que posiblemente amas —dijo Sasuke.

Naruto lo recordó. —Lo escribí en la carta —dijo en tono bajo y Sasuke asintió.

—Hay algo que no entiendo. ¿Por qué sacrificarse por mí? ¿Acaso no añorabas ser libre?

—Más que nada. Pero como sabes, el amor es raro; estás dispuesto a agotar cada gota de tu existencia solo para que esa persona muestre una sonrisa, siento que es así y no lo puedo cambiar, no lo _quiero_ cambiar.

—De acuerdo, pero más allá de eso… olvida todo.

Naruto lo miró con un interrogante plasmado en la cara, y Sasuke sonrió.

—Olvidemos todo. Tú olvida la sangre, los experimentos, el pasado y el futuro. Yo olvidaré de igual manera la sangre, la culpa, los recuerdos y el futuro. ¿Entiendes? No podemos avanzar con el pasado a cuestas.

—Pero el pasado forma lo que somos ahora.

Sasuke soltó una carcajada. —Tu un vil experimento y yo un suicida deprimido. ¡Linda combinación!

—¿Acaso quieres olvidar a Namikaze Naruto? —preguntó con una maliciosa sonrisa a sabiendas de que ese era un tema delicado.

—No —negó Sasuke sin ningún cambio en su humor—. A él lo amo, siempre lo amaré, y eso no cambiará. Pero no tengo que recordar todo lo que pasó en ese año… la muerte de mi padre, la muerte de Naruto… la oscuridad.

Una chispa de celos atravesó todo el cuerpo del rubio para instalarse en su humor. Por primera vez desde que conocía a Sasuke tenía celos de su amor de niños. En ese instante agradeció que Namikaze Naruto estuviera muerto porque si no él mismo iría a matarlo.

—¿Y qué ganamos olvidando? —preguntó escondiendo sus celos.

—Ya sabes… como dice la canción.

—La fiesta —recordó Naruto—. ¿Dices que esa será como mi prueba?

—Aja. ¿Alguna vez has ido a una fiesta?

Naruto negó.

—Exacto —sonrió—. Esta fiesta es el inicio de otra fase en la vida Seichi-Uchiha. Como un nuevo comienzo.

—¿O sea que en este nuevo comienzo ya no existirían mis errores?

Sasuke asintió. —Como si recién nos conociéramos. Tú nunca pensaste en venderme, eso es lo que quiero decir.

Naruto sonrió. —Solo un día más —afirmó—. Mañana sábado es la fiesta, quiere decir que para el lunes, para el primer día de clase seremos dos personas de mentalidad diferente a la actual.

—Espéralo, Seichi.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

En cuanto terminó el último día de inducción Sasuke se encaminó a la mansión Uchiha. No pudo entrar porque afuera —y sonriente— se encontraba Itachi junto a un automóvil.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Sasuke acercándose a su hermano.

—Es mi nueva adquisición —contestó sonriente—. ¡Admíralo! Un audi s3 en todo su esplendor.

—¿Por qué compraste un auto?

Sasuke miraba confundido y a la vez Itachi le sonreía a su reciente compra. —Necesitaré un auto en cuanto comience las clases —dijo sin dejar de mirar la carrocería negra—. Y desde siempre he querido un audi.

—¿Y el otro auto? —preguntó Sasuke refiriéndose al otro automóvil de Itachi, un lujoso lexus que había obtenido a sus diecinueve años.

—Lo guardaré —respondió con simpleza. En seguida sonrió ampliamente—. ¿Quieres dar una vuelta?

Sasuke asintió resignado al comprender que por nada del mundo Itachi aceptaría un no por respuesta.

El sábado en la mañana, y después de varias horas yendo de lugar a lugar con Itachi, Sasuke fue a la multinacional, y es que aunque no lo aceptara le hacía falta la oficina de presidencia. Entró para encontrarse con varias pilas de informes esperando a ser revisadas, con un suspiro se sentó dispuesto a comenzar el trabajo.

Las horas pasaron volando y cuando menos se lo pensó afuera ya estaba totalmente oscuro, y la oscuridad misma daba paso a la que sería una larga noche. La dichosa fiesta sería en un lugar apartado de la ciudad, en un gran club que de alguna manera alguien había alquilado, la hora estaba estipulada para las nueve de la noche, pero hablando con seriedad, nadie tomaba esas horas en serio. Salió de la multinacional Uchiha y volvió a encaminarse a la mansión Uchiha, llegó en tiempo record. Allí solo cambió su ropa por algo más informal, y justo antes de salir tomó su celular para hacer una llamada.

—_¡Sasuke! _—contestaron al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Quieres que pase por ti a tu casa?

Al otro lado Naruto frunció el seño. —_No es necesario, ya nos encontraremos en la fiesta misma_ —respondió sin dudar. Sasuke asintió y murmuró un ligero _si_ para en seguida cortar la llamada sin decir más.

Tenía planeado tomar un taxi hasta el lugar de la fiesta pero al salir se encontró con el audi de Itachi, aparcado mostrando todo su esplendor, llamándolo para que se acercara. Y como en las películas en cada uno de sus hombros apareció un ángel y un demonio respectivamente, la lucha no duró mucho porque con una sonrisa Sasuke volvió a entrar a la mansión Uchiha solo para tomar las llaves del audi. Salió silenciosamente como un vil ladrón, abrió el automóvil y se subió.

—Pero yo no sé conducir —dijo al aire—. Supongo que puedo aprender mientras.

Como si fuera un talento innato Sasuke se las arregló para llegar hasta el club privado en el que ya se podía escuchar el alboroto que causaban los universitarios. Aparcó el auto fuera y se aseguró de dejarlo bien cerrado, acto seguido entró al lugar y de primeras de encontró con un sonriente Kiba.

—¡Quien diría que el aburrido Uchiha Sasuke vendría a una fiesta! —dijo escandaloso. Más de uno escuchó y sorprendidos se viraron hasta Sasuke sonriéndole. La cosa era simple, muchos de esos estudiantes saldrían dentro de unos años a enfrentarse directamente con el mundo empresarial, y obviamente a más de uno se le había ocurrido que para hacer menor el impacto debían tener de amigo al presidente de la multinacional más exitosa de los últimos años: Uchiha Sasuke.

Ignorando a Kiba Sasuke llegó hasta la barra donde estaban dando alcohol a diestra y siniestra.

Una copa, dos copas, tres copas. ¿Por qué Naruto no llegaba? El alcohol comenzaba a colarse a sus sentidos pero aun no estaba totalmente tomado, lo irónico era que siempre que se acababa su copa de la nada otra aterrizaba en sus manos. En medio de la somnolencia comenzó a pensar si alguien lo quería emborrachar para después secuestrarlo y usarlo como juguete sexual.

De su bolsillo sacó su celular, fue fácil encontrar el número de Naruto en la lista de llamadas recientes por lo cual —y en medio de todo el ruido— esperó a que contestaran.

—_¡Lo siento! _—se disculpó el rubio en cuanto contestó—. _Me perdí de camino al club este, pero bueno, me encontré con un grupo de gente que va a la fiesta y ya casi llegamos. _

Sasuke sonrió. —De acuerdo —gritó contra el celular—. Nos vemos en unos minutos.

Colgó disponiéndose a tomar otro trago pero una vocecita se lo impidió. —¿Quieres bailar? —preguntó una voz femenina, Sasuke volvió a guardar el teléfono en su ropa.

—Soy gay —respondió él sin ningún atisbo de duda o miedo.

La recién llegada rió por lo alto. —¡Esto es imposible! ¿Por qué los mejores son homosexuales? —se quejó con una presencia inexistente, luego desapareció tan pronto como llegó.

La música estaba a todo volumen pero Sasuke no bailaba, seguía sentado en la barra donde de vez en vez otra copa de quien sabe que llegaba a sus manos. La bebía sin ningún interés en particular, las cosas cambiaron en cuanto un ruidoso grupo de gente entró vitoreando.

—¡Por fin! —gritó aliviada una chica—. Casi que no llegamos.

Y por ahí una cabeza rubia se asomó buscando a alguien en específico, alguien que no tardó en encontrar. Caminó hasta la barra sonriente.

_Viene hacía ti,_ dijo una vocecilla en la mente de Sasuke. Con su jean apretado y la camisa polo abierta se veía demasiado apetecible, _demasiado_, pero sacudiendo la cabeza alejó los pensamientos y puso una sonrisa en su rostro a la vez que Naruto terminaba de llegar, se sentó junto a Sasuke sonriéndole encantadoramente. —Llegué —anunció lo obvio, Sasuke asintió. Les llegaron dos copas de alcohol que tomaron con ansia.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Naruto después de que pasó la quemazón en su garganta. Sasuke se encogió de hombros negando levemente, él tampoco sabía.

Pero retomando la sonrisa Naruto preguntó. —¿Quieres bailar?

—No —respondió frío—. No me gusta bailar.

—Pero… ¡quiero bailar! —se quejó con un puchero pero Sasuke ni se inmutó—. Aparte es la primera fiesta en la que estoy, quiero disfrutar todo.

Se tomó otro trago de algún alcohol desconocido, se sentó junto a Sasuke mirándolo fijamente y con una expresión aburrida, los tragos seguían llegando y ellos se los tomaban en silencio, solo con el ruido del club en sí a sus espaldas. Pero su jueguito de miradas se vio interrumpido cuando Naruto sintió una presencia a su lado. Una chica le sonreía.

—Cuidado —dijo con amable voz—. No soportaría que hubiesen dos homosexuales acá, porque yo también quiero un poco de diversión, y definitivamente no la obtendré si todos son homosexuales —terminó con un adorable puchero.

Naruto la miró curioso y ella le sonrió de vuelta. —¿Quieres bailar? —preguntó haciendo la misma invitación que le había hecho a Sasuke momentos atrás, Naruto miró a Sasuke con el ceño fruncido; él no aceptaría bailar así que… ¿por qué no?

—Será un placer —dijo cordialmente, sin mirar a su acompañante se fue con la chica al centro de la pista de baile.

Comenzaron un vaivén lento, Naruto miró curioso en cuanto la chica sacó de quien sabe donde una pequeña pastilla, le sonrió a Naruto y se la extendió. —Verás luces con esto —anunció.

Naruto miró desconfiado. —¿Qué es?

—Lo mejor del mundo —respondió la chica, acto seguido se metió a la boca otra pastilla. _Es ahora_, pensó Naruto a la vez que tragaba con rudeza lo que le ofrecían.

_Canción de fondo: All The Things I Could Never Say – Kele. _

Una nueva canción sonó, el ritmo suave pero embriagante dominaba sus sentidos, comenzó a moverse con lentitud de un lado a otro, su cuerpo se sentía ligero, suave. Se apegó más a la chica y comenzaron a bailar muy pegados, intentando meterse en la piel del otro. La pequeña pastilla comenzaba a hacer su efecto causando que de un momento a otro su cuerpo se animara. Y todo se volvió una locura en cuanto la canción dejó de sonar dando paso a música mucho más animada.

Todos los que estaban en la pista comenzaron a saltar al son de la nueva canción, el dj que permanecía a un lado demostró sus habilidades en cuanto comenzó a mezclar diferentes canciones, dando lugar a un frenesí entre adultos jóvenes. Y aun lado de la pista Sasuke miraba fijamente a Naruto con un letrero _celoso_ plasmado en toda su cara, se tomó otro trago y se levantó tambaleándose para alcanzar a Naruto en medio de la pista de baile.

En cuanto llegó miró a la chica con ojos asesinos. —Piérdete —ordenó, y ella como fiel esclava se fue en busca de alguien más.

Naruto miró a Sasuke confundido. —¿Qué hiciste?

—Bailemos —dijo Sasuke ignorando la pregunta. Naruto simplemente se dejó, comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de una canción menos movida, poco a poco comenzaron a acercarse más el uno al otro hasta que Naruto tomó a Sasuke de la cintura atrayéndolo, y Sasuke imitó la acción también posando sus manos en la cintura de su compañero.

—Has crecido —afirmó el pelinegro al notar como los centímetros que los separaban meses atrás ahora se habían extinguido casi por completo.

Naruto sonrió, luego fijó su vista en los labios de Sasuke relamiéndose los propios con lujuria. —Quiero besarte —anunció sin apartar la vista, Sasuke no se movió y eso le dio a Naruto el pase para continuar con su lujuriosa intención. A pesar del ruido, del sudor y del calor se dieron un fogoso beso que duró unos cuantos segundos.

Se separaron mirándose el uno al otro a la vez que sonreían. —Estás borracho —afirmó Naruto recordando el sabor a alcohol que tenían los labios de Sasuke.

Sasuke sonrió nuevamente. —Esto no es nada, ¿recuerdas que éramos compañeros de copas designados? Pues eso, el alcohol no hace efecto en mí —dijo confiado a la vez que recordaba meses atrás cuando en el viaje habían tomado vodka.

La canción de nuevo cambió pero ellos se alejaron de la pista de baile dirigiéndose a la barra donde de nuevo los tragos seguían llegando.

—Si alguien viera al presidente tomando así de seguro se armaría un escándalo —se burló Naruto. Sasuke por su lado hablaba cosas sin significado alguno, se quejaba con cualquier cosa absurda, claro que Naruto no estaba en todos sus sentidos, una delgada capa de sudor cubría su rostro, y la pequeña pastilla aun no terminaba el efecto.

—Deberíamos irnos.

Sasuke lo miró y negó. —No quiero —dijo infantilmente.

—Mañana tienes que volver a la multinacional ¿no es así? Entonces es mejor si duermes para que se te baje la borrachera.

—Ya pareces Itachi —se quejó—. Diciéndome lo que puedo y lo que no puedo hacer.

Sin decir nada Naruto tomó a Sasuke de brazo y lo comenzó a arrastrar por el medio de las personas hasta dar con la salida del club. Afuera no estaba tranquilo, varias personas que ya no soportaban el calor del interior habían salido en busca de aire fresco o en busca de un lugar más silencioso para hablar con esa persona que recién habían conocido.

—Consigamos un taxi.

Sasuke que hasta ese momento se había dejado arrastrar tranquilamente se soltó bruscamente. —¿Taxi? No necesito un taxi cuando tengo un perfecto automóvil.

—¿Sabes manejar? Aun así no estás en condiciones para conducir. Aparte de eso, ¿trajiste un automóvil?

Sasuke sonrió. —_yep _—dijo infantilmente—. Un hermoso y flamante Audi S yo no sé qué —movió la mano restándole importancia—. Puedes tomar un taxi o lo que quieras pero yo me voy en el Audi —finalizó.

—¡Pero estás tomado! —gritó impidiéndole el paso al automóvil.

—No —en seguida soltó una risa—. Estoy perfectamente, mira —estiró los brazos hacia arriba y levanto una pierna formando un cuatro con su cuerpo, se tambaleó un poco mas no se cayó—. Ahora si me permites.

—¡No! ¡Espera! —Naruto fue detrás de Sasuke quien a su vez llegó al audi y se subió al lado del conductor, Naruto alcanzó a tomarlo del brazo antes de que cerrara la puerta, lo miró con ojos suplicantes pero él ni se inmutó, de otro movimiento brusco se soltó, y al sentirse libre cerró la puerta de golpe.

Al sentir el rugido del motor Naruto se asustó, corrió al lado del copiloto y se subió. —Por lo menos voy a estar acá —anunció a la vez que cerraba la puerta.

Sasuke sonrió satisfecho y emprendió marcha.

Aquel club estaba en lo más profundo de una desolada carretera que para esa hora ya estaba totalmente oscura, pero el audi tenía perfectas luces delanteras y una potencia que hacia vibrar cada parte de tu cuerpo. Con una sonrisa Sasuke aceleró por la carretera vacía haciendo que Naruto se aferrara más al cinturón y que se pegara contra el asiento, como la vía era larga Sasuke no tuvo reparo en acelerar a todo lo que daba el motor, por otro lado Naruto poco a poco perdía el color de su rostro, pero en medio del estupor volteó hacia Sasuke y miró con el ceño fruncido que no llevaba cinturón.

—Por lo menos colócate el cinturón —demandó molesto. Sasuke soltó una carcajada.

—No lo necesito.

Naruto, sin dejar de fruncir el seño soltó su cinturón y se estiró hacia Sasuke para ponerle el cinturón él mismo. Sasuke no se negó y dejó que Naruto acomodara el cinturón. De un momento a otro Sasuke giró bruscamente el volante y el audi se sacudió provocando un pequeño salto para ambas partes.

Naruto lo miró estresado. —Sasuke, ¿en serio sabes conducir? —preguntó.

Sasuke con una sonrisa boba dijo. —Claro que no, pero puedo aprender mientras lo hago.

—Estás borracho —afirmó el rubio—. Nos vas a matar.

—La muerte es solo el comienzo —dijo Sasuke y en seguida soltó una carcajada. Apretó el acelerador todo lo que su pie pudo, y de repente perdió el control sobre el volante. La curva vino de la nada y Sasuke no tuvo tiempo para girar el volante, cerró los ojos fuertemente y esperó el impacto.

El carro chocó directamente con el separador de la carretera, rompiéndolo siguió su curso hasta el bosque donde una larga colina hizo que el audi diese vueltas. Sasuke se sentía aferrado contra el cinturón de seguridad que hacía su trabajo impidiendo que se moviera, el sonido del cristal rompiéndose hizo que intentara centrarse, pero el auto seguía su camino colina abajo.

Un fuerte roble paró el auto golpeándolo contra el costado izquierdo dejándolo totalmente abollado, Sasuke abrió los ojos, sentía leves punzadas de dolor en varias partes de su cuerpo pero nada lo suficientemente doloroso. Para su suerte el audi quedo de pie, permitiéndole girar a su alrededor.

Naruto no estaba en el interior.

Asustado quitó el cinturón y arrastrándose salió por el cristal totalmente pulverizado, se deslizó por el capo hasta dar con el frio pasto, luego y en medio de la oscuridad comenzó a buscar el cuerpo de Naruto. Mientras caminaba a gatas por el pasto unos cuantos cristales se incrustaron en su piel expuesta, aun así intentó enfocar sus ojos buscando una única cosa.

En cuanto lo localizó se aterró al verlo desplomado en el suelo sin ningún rastro de movimiento, aun a gatas se acercó, se escandalizó cuando al llegar notó como el rubio no se movía y de su cabeza descendía un hilo de sangre interminable, asustado recostó la cabeza de Naruto en sus piernas y comenzó a murmurar cosas inentendibles.

No muy lejos del lugar un grupo de estudiantes mayores caminaban riendo estruendosamente, habían decidido salir de la dichosa fiesta antes para ir a hacer cosas más _interesantes._ La chica del grupo notó las inusuales líneas en el suelo y posteriormente notó como el separador de la carretera estaba totalmente destruido se alarmó pero a la vez se fascinó; sin decir nada corrió hasta el borde de la carretera, soltó un grito impresionada al ver el automóvil todo destrozado.

—¡Un accidente! —gritó ella en cuanto logró cuadrar toda la escena. Sus compañeros se acercaron afanados; los hombres bajaron la colina para ver el auto y buscar algún sobreviviente, pero el auto estaba vacío… buscaron en los alrededores hasta que dieron con dos chicos, uno inconsciente y el otro estaba ido totalmente. Llamaron a una ambulancia y la chica que los había visto inicialmente se agachó junto a Sasuke, le comenzó a murmurar cosas que Sasuke no entendía pero que sin embargo intentó escuchar como medio para no cerrar los ojos, pues sentía que si no lo hacía el sueño le vencería.

Cuando su vista se volvió aun más borrosa alcanzó a divisar unas luces rojas que titilaban fastidiosamente, pocos segundos después un hombre con uniforme de paramédico que se acercó y le dijo a la chica que podía retirarse, ella silenciosamente se fue y el paramédico se dispuso a hacer su trabajo, miró a Sasuke, luego bajó la vista al cuerpo inconsciente de Naruto e intentó alejarlo de los brazos de Sasuke, pero él poniendo la fuerza que definitivamente no tenía no permitió que el paramédico cumpliera su trabajo, y el paramédico —al parecer acostumbrado a esa clase de comportamiento— sonrió.

—Si lo no sueltas no podré revisarlo —declaró de forma conciliadora, pero Sasuke movió la cabeza ahora en forma negativa, y de nuevo el paramédico entendió. Para sus adentros maldijo al chico de cabello negro, pero imponiendo su profesionalismo simplemente aceptó y comenzó a revisar a Naruto ahí mismo, bajo los brazos de Sasuke. Después de un rápido examen volvió a mirar a Sasuke quien veía todo aun más borroso, el sujeto soltó una suave risa.

—Al parecer perdió mucha sangre, si lo llevamos al hospital ahora mismo tendrá más posibilidades de salvarse.

Y como si hubiera dicho las palabras mágicas Sasuke soltó a Naruto, luego, dejándose llevar por el cansancio cayó de espaldas al suelo cerrando los ojos y quedando inconsciente en el acto.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Se despertó sin abrir los ojos, el olor esterilizado del lugar le hizo recordar todo lo que había pasado. Tenía resaca —de seguro producto del alcohol— pero eso no le impidió abrir los ojos, y en cuanto lo hizo se vio en una blanca habitación, aun sin ver sintió la asquerosa ropa de hospital y debajo de esta sintió unas vendas forjadas a su pecho. Se levantó de la camilla y no tardó en encontrar su ropa, se vistió rápidamente, era una suerte que no tuviera ninguna clase de aparato conectado a su cuerpo. Se dispuso a salir cuando una enfermera llegó.

—No puede irse aun —anunció con el seño fruncido.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Sasuke—. Después de que quedara inconsciente… —agregó.

—Los trajeron al hospital e hicimos toda clase de exámenes para descartar cualquier hemorragia interna, usted solo mostró una pequeña lesión en las costillas.

—¿Y qué hay del chico que estaba conmigo?

—Perdió mucha sangre; después de unas cuantas transfusiones de sangre le inducimos a un coma para que se recuperara completamente.

—¿Cuándo despertará?

—No tardará. Ya lleva un buen tiempo dormido.

—¿Cuánto?

—Poco más de veinticuatro horas. Son las tres de la mañana del lunes, tú también dormiste un buen tiempo. Llamaré a tu hermano, le diré que despertaste.

Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido. —¿I-Itachi? —la enfermera asintió.

_"Estoy muerto"_, pensó Sasuke.

Y después de unos interminables minutos Itachi atravesó la puerta cual huracán, su primera acción fue darle un suave golpe en la cabeza a Sasuke. —¡No sé qué hacer! —gritó exasperado—. ¿Te golpeo por conducir borracho? ¿Te abrazo por sobrevivir? ¿Te mato por hacerle eso a mi audi?

Sasuke soltó una ligera risa de satisfacción. —Puedes hacer todo.

—¡Idiota! —le reprendió Itachi—. Definitivamente después de esto no voy a dejar que si quiera pienses en sacar la licencia de conducir. ¡Y para más colmo faltas a tu primer día de clase!

—Aun estoy a tiempo de llegar. Las clases comienzan a las siete y es poco más de las tres.

—¡Claro que no! No vas a ir así de débil a la universidad.

—¿Débil?

—Llevas durmiendo veinticuatro horas; ¡claro que estás débil! —Sasuke resopló molesto, Itachi agregó: —Hoy me encargaré de la multinacional, tú asegúrate de no morirte en mi ausencia.

Sasuke asintió e Itachi sonrió, le dio un cálido abrazo antes de irse. —Para que sepas —murmuró justo en la puerta—. La reparación del audi la pagas tú.

Luego, sin más salió y se fue. Sasuke se quedó solo unos segundos hasta que decidió que debía ir en busca de Naruto, pues no sabía cómo estaba y eso literalmente lo estaba matando por dentro. De nuevo de dispuso a salir y de nuevo esa enfermera se lo impidió atajándolo en la puerta.

—Ya le dije, no puede salir —siseó molesta—. Espere unos minutos que la doctora vendrá para revisarlo.

—No tengo tiempo para eso, debo salir —como un niño terco actuaba Sasuke y para más colmo la enfermera le seguía el juego en son de mamá regañona que no quiere que su hijo juegue más en la calle.

Estaban en eso cuando una mujer rubia llegó, su aspecto era imponente y mostraba una leve sonrisa que se escapaba de la comisura de sus labios, pero su sonrisa se transformó en una perfecta _o _en cuanto vio a Sasuke. —¿Uchiha Sasuke? —preguntó la rubia mientras una sonrisa volvía a formarse y esta vez se le quedaba en la cara—. ¡Si que has crecido!

—¡Tsunade! —gritó Sasuke sorprendido al ver a la regia mujer.

—El paciente quiere irse del hospital —anunció la enfermera cual vil chismosa. Tsunade miró desaprobatoriamente a Sasuke, acto seguido le plantó un golpe en la cabeza.

—No puedes irte —sentenció aparentando tranquilidad.

—No _voy _a irme —dijo recalcando la palabra—. Solo quiero ir a ver al chico que estaba conmigo en cuanto sucedió el accidente.

Tsunade asintió. —El chico —murmuró pensativa—. Acaba de despertarse, pero no ha hablado así que precisamente venía a buscarte para que hablaras con él.

Sasuke asintió. —¿Por qué no habla?

—Usualmente después de estos accidentes el paciente entra a un estado post-traumático, comienza a deprimirse y aunque no es muy grave lo mejor es prevenir.

—¿Dónde está?

Tsunade señaló una puerta al fondo del pasillo y Sasuke sin esperar a que le dijeran más se encaminó a la misteriosa puerta, por otro lado Tsunade volvió la vista a la enfermera. —¿Por qué no me dijeron que Uchiha Sasuke estaba acá?

La enfermera se encogió de hombros. —No lo creí necesario.

Tsunade volvió a asentir pensativa.

Sasuke entró a la habitación, esta no era muy diferente a la que él había despertado, las paredes eran blancas y el olor esterilizado. Terminó de entrar para encontrarse a Naruto sentado contra el espaldar de la cama mirando sus manos como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo, su cara estaba pálida pero no tenía mal aspecto por lo cual Sasuke sonrió suavemente, por dentro se sentía realmente feliz de que Naruto siguiera vivo, porque a decir verdad no soportaría vivirlo por segunda vez.

—Hola —le saludó, Naruto alzó la vista le esbozó una sonrisa y la volvió a bajar.

—Me alegra que estés bien

De nuevo Naruto no respondió pero Sasuke se encogió de hombros, avanzó lo que le quedaba y se sentó en el borde de la cama, Naruto no negó por lo cual Sasuke pensó muy bien sus siguientes palabras. —Quería pedirte perdón, si no hubiera sido por mi estupidez no estaríamos acá.

—No es tu culpa —y Sasuke sonrió porque por fin Naruto había hablado.

Se sumieron en un no tan incómodo silencio, Naruto fijó su vista en su brazo. —¿Crees que me vaya a morir? —preguntó. Sasuke lo miró confundido—. Mira —señaló su brazo donde se veía una aguja incrustada y a esta estaba conectada una bolsa de sangre de donde caían pequeñas gotas de sangre cada tanto—. Casi siento como si me estuviera convirtiendo en un vampiro.

Sasuke sonrió. —No te preocupes, estás en las mejores manos.

Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa pero luego, sin previo aviso sus ojos se volvieron hacia atrás y cayó desmayado sobre la camilla. Sasuke se alteró y de inmediato corrió al pasillo para comenzar a gritar como loco en busca de ayuda, la primera en llegar fue Tsunade que sin decir nada entró a la habitación, Sasuke la siguió.

Pasados unos minutos Tsunade se dio la vuelta y miró a Sasuke, sus ojos no notaban preocupación por lo cual Sasuke se alivió. —Está bien. Solo tiene fiebre, se le pasará después de un rato.

Se quedaron en silencio, Sasuke se sentó en una silla y Tsunade se recostó contra la pared negándose a irse así sin más. Poco tiempo después una nueva enfermera entró con un pequeño recipiente lleno de agua y en sus manos unas toallas que de seguro usaría para bajarle la fiebre al rubio. Los dos presentes miraron como la chica hacía su trabajo sin interferir en nada; las cosas comenzaron a volverse raras en cuanto la enfermera pasó una toalla húmeda por el rostro del rubio, y como si le hubiera quitado parte de la piel su cara se volvió aun más pálida.

Extrañado, Sasuke se levantó de su lugar para preguntarle a la mujer con la mirada que había pasado, ella le mostró la toalla que había quedado sucia después de tal acción. —Es maquillaje —anunció ella sin dejar de mostrarle la toalla, Sasuke entrecerró los ojos.

Tsunade viendo la situación solo le indicó a la mujer que quitara todo el maquillaje de la cara del rubio, ella siguiendo la orden continuó… era impresionante que con cada pasada más maquillaje quedara en la pequeña toalla. Y como si fueran arqueólogos haciendo un descubrimiento ninguno dejó de mirar hasta que no hubo rastro de maquillaje.

Se acercaron para ver el resultado final, Tsunade abrió los ojos sorprendida y Sasuke ahogó un gemido tapándose la boca en el acto.

—¿Qu-qué es esto? —preguntó sin despegar su mano de su boca.

Tsunade negó con la cabeza. —Es imposible —susurró incrédula.

Pasaron unos segundos de total incredulidad antes de que Sasuke se virara hacia Tsunade acusándola con la mirada. —¡¿Por qué?! —preguntó exaltado. Tsunade se encogió de hombros, y luego Sasuke recordó algo esencial—. ¿Cómo supieron lo de las transfusiones de sangre? ¿Qué tal que tuviese alguna rara enfermedad?

La enfermera aun teniendo miedo de meterse en la conversación habló. —Cuando llegó no sabíamos que hacer por lo cual buscamos en los registros del hospital; como es el mejor hospital de la ciudad la mayoría de personas tienen historial acá y de ello podemos sacar la información que necesitemos.

Sasuke recordó que Naruto nunca había estado en ese hospital. —Eso es imposible —murmuró—. Él no puede tener un registro en este hospital.

La enfermera asintió. —Es verdad, pero sin duda alguna encontramos un registro que concordaba con cada cosa, inclusive con las huellas digitales y el tipo de sangre, sin duda alguna era la misma persona.

Sasuke miró a la enfermera, miró a Tsunade, luego miró a Naruto, vio su cara en la que ahora sin maquillaje tres perfectas marcas en cada mejilla se mostraban, aquellas marcas eran lo único con lo que distaba a Seichi Naruto de _su_ Naruto. —Es imposible —volvió a murmurar—. El único registro así que puede haber aquí es el de…

—Namikaze Naruto —interrumpió Tsunade, y la enfermera asintió sin percatarse de que estaba haciendo, sin embargo con toda la inocencia del mundo avanzó hasta el inconsciente rubio, tomó su muñeca y les mostró el brazalete que le habían puesto al ingresar al lugar. Sasuke se acercó para notar que en la muñeca, y en el brazalete había un único nombre: _Namikaze Naruto. _

—Como el expediente era el mismo y no sabíamos su nombre pues no llevaba ninguna clase de identificación decidimos poner el nombre que más concordaba —Sasuke miró su propia muñeca en la que tenía el mismo brazalete pero con su nombre, luego volvió la vista a la enfermera.

—Pero él está muerto —dijo Sasuke con convicción.

—No existen dos personas que tengan las mismas huellas digitales y sin duda este chico es el mismo de aquel registro.

—¿Eso quiere decir que…?

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio totalmente estupefactos. —Está vivo —afirmó Sasuke después de unos minutos—. Siempre creí que estaba muerto pero está vivo —al mismo tiempo se dejó caer al suelo cerrando sus manos en puños.

—¡Pero aun es muy temprano como para dar esa afirmación! —se quejó Tsunade.

—¿Qué más prueba quieres? —Sasuke miró a Naruto—. Solo míralo, es él pero más grande.

Rindiéndose Tsunade murmuró. —Está vivo. No hay duda.

Sasuke se levantó de golpe, intentó correr pero su cuerpo no daba para eso… caminó y salió del hospital sin mirar nada en realidad, pasó la calle sin siquiera dar un vistazo a los autos que pasaban. Caminó un poco y se encontró con un parque, que a la luz del amanecer le recordó el bosque, aquel bosque… ese lugar que había compartido con Naruto en su momento, el lugar donde se habían vuelto novios. Sin quererlo sus ojos se volvieron acuosos.

—¿Por qué estoy llorando? —preguntó al aire.

Se sentó en el pasto, el parque estaba casi vacío, solo unas cuantas personas que salían a correr en la mañana. Y casi involuntariamente Sasuke comenzó a repasar los últimos meses en los que de igual manera había extrañado a _su_ Naruto. Pero siempre lo tuvo ahí… desde el momento en el que se presentó con otro nombre, con esa sonrisa, con ese cabello revuelto pero atractivo; siempre fue _su _Naruto.

De repente una imagen volvió a su cabeza.

De repente recordó muchas cosas de la realidad de _Seichi_ Naruto, el Seichi Naruto que sobrevivió a los experimentos atroces que cometían con él, el Seichi Naruto que intentó suicidarse, el Seichi Naruto que vivía una vida nada envidiable, ese mismo. Y las preguntas comenzaron a arremolinarse en su cabeza, ¿quiénes son los que Naruto llama padres? ¿Qué pasó los últimos once años? ¿Qué significaba todo eso? Una furia se plantó en Sasuke, se sintió usado porque definitivamente Naruto _tenía_ que recordarlo.

_—Cuando era pequeño tuve un accidente que borró todos mis recuerdos, no sé nada de antes del día en que desperté en el hospital._

Esa frase. Remitiéndose al primer día en que había conocido a Seichi Naruto recordó esa vaga explicación que le había dado, ¿era verdad? También había que recordar que en ese entonces Naruto tenía la intención de entregar a Sasuke a quien sabe quién a cambio de su propia libertad, es posible que haya dicho esa mentira con tal de no tener que dar explicaciones sobre su pasado. ¿Pero si en serio era verdad?

No entendía. Pero eso no importaba porque aunque había mil dudas por responder, sin duda alguna había una verdad irrefutable en medio de toda esa locura.

Namikaze Naruto seguía vivo. Y de nuevo la culpa se plantó en el pecho de Sasuke.

Las lágrimas se volvieron más intensas a la vez que los segundos pasaban y Sasuke se agarraba fuertemente del suelo para no ceder ahí mismo. Comenzó a llover y los pocos que estaban en el parque tomaron camino a sus casas para salvarse de la lluvia, todos menos Sasuke.

Sin esperárselo sintió unos brazos pasarle por la cintura, intentó recordar el olor pero no pudo, tocó los brazos y estos eran delgados, no era un hombre. Lentamente giró para encontrarse con unos ojos verdes que lo veían fijamente. No se dijeron nada por un tiempo que pareció eterno, Sasuke decidió romper el silencio por lo cual se dispuso a hablar.

No pudo decir nada porque casi inmediatamente le reprendieron. —¿Qué haces en medio de la lluvia? Y para más colmo, llorando.

Como un idiota Sasuke tartamudeó. —S-Sa-Sakura.

Ella le sonrió.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó a la vez que deshacía el abrazo y se sentaba junto a Sasuke sin importarle que su ropa se mojara.

Sasuke le esquivó la mirada pero aun así sentía la mirada fija de la chica. —E-es N-naruto —se sentía extraño volver a decir su nombre ahora que sabía quién era realmente—. Él está vivo.

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida e instintivamente se llevó una de sus manos a su cuello dejándola ahí sin moverse ni un poco, luego de unos segundos y tragándose su estupefacción susurró lo suficientemente duro para que Sasuke la escuchara. —¿Sabes de lo que estás hablando?

—Yo sé que suena como una locura, como un delirio, pero acabo de comprobarlo, no hay ninguna duda… el Seichi Naruto que conocimos hace unos meses es en realidad Namikaze Naruto, el mismísimo heredero de la multinacional Namikaze, hijo de Minato y de Kushina, es el mismo rubio idiota con el que jugábamos, al que le hacíamos travesuras… el mismo que supuestamente murió, pero no es así, está vivo.

Sin quererlo las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por los ojos de Sakura. —¿En serio? —preguntó y Sasuke asintió mientras se quitaba los rastros de agua de las mejillas.

—Pero… ¿cómo?

—Ayer en la noche tuvimos un accidente de auto mientras salíamos de una fiesta, la genética no miente, los registros están allí, las marcas de su rostro ahí estaban. Es él, no hay duda.

Luego Sakura comenzó a reír entre lágrimas. —¡Ya sabía yo que ese idiota no podía estar muerto! —gritó victoriosa—. Pero si el volvió, ¿por qué no nos dijo que era él? —preguntó cuando cayó en cuenta.

—No lo sé, yo también me lo pregunto. Pero recuerdo que él me dijo que tenía amnesia, solo que no sé qué tan verdadero sea eso.

—¿Por qué lloras?

Sasuke miró a otro lado. —Hay algo que tú no sabes —murmuró sin mirarla, ella no respondió y solo lo miró esperando que le dijera qué—. Sobre la muerte de Naruto —agregó.

Un silencio tenso se formó entre los dos hasta que Sakura decidió romperlo. —Sabes que puedes decírmelo —dijo sonriendo y Sasuke asintió.

—En aquel tiempo fuiste a Europa a ese internado por lo cual no sabes nada y nunca me molesté en decírtelo porque ya era cosa del pasado. Pasó el día de mi cumpleaños número siete, ese día tuvimos una comida con los amigos más cercanos, y a pesar de que la muerte de mi padre había sido hace poco todos nos divertimos mucho, la mansión estuvo abierta un buen tiempo así que alguien se aprovechó de ello. Ese día, al atardecer estaba caminando a mi habitación cuando un hombre me golpeó y posteriormente me sacó de la mansión a escondidas.

Sakura se tapó la boca asustada. —¿Ellos…?

—Sí. Me secuestraron.

De nuevo se quedaron en silencio otro poco en lo que Sasuke organizaba las ideas en su cabeza y se calmaba a sí mismo para evitar desesperarse allí mismo.

—¿Eso pasó? —preguntó Sakura sin creérselo del todo—. ¿Qué pasó después?

Sasuke suspiró. —Me desperté en una abandonada bodega, era enorme y yo tenía miedo, siempre había sido criado como un niño caprichoso y me aterré en cuanto descubrí que estaba lejos de todas esas personas que quería. Recuerdo echarme a llorar por un buen tiempo, en ese momento no me importó encajar en el perfil Uchiha, simplemente lloraba porque eso necesitaba. Pasado un tiempo aparecieron unos hombres que me informaron de mi situación, estaba secuestrado por ser el heredero a la multinacional Uchiha y pronto sacarían provecho de eso porque comenzarían a sobornar a mi familia en busca de dinero.

»No sé que pasó en el mundo exterior durante ese tiempo. Pero conté cada día que estuve encerrado, al final se sumaron setenta y seis días, era poca la luz solar que recibía día a día por lo cual mi piel se tornó aun más pálida y la poca comida hizo que perdiera peso en extremo, aun así yo no dejaba de pensar que en algún momento me encontrarían. Un día uno de los hombres llegó hasta esa asquerosa bodega, a pesar de que nunca me habían tocado ese día simplemente llegó, me golpeó y se fue; más tarde otro llegó y yo le pregunté la razón del golpe, él simplemente se encogió de hombros, luego murmuró _"esto lo pagarás, niño"._

»Ese día más tarde noté más movimiento de lo usual, por un momento creí que me matarían, que ya se habían hartado de pedir dinero a la familia Uchiha y que ya no me necesitaban más, me asusté tanto que comencé a llorar a mares, temblaba y me arrinconé contra una pared como si eso fuera a cubrirme de cualquier persona que quisiera hacerme algo, cerré los ojos y comencé a hablar solo en busca de algo que pudiese enviarme lejos de esa situación. En ese instante creí que ya estaba muerto.

»Pero sentí algo muy diferente a algo que me matase, fue un abrazo y una calidez que yo ya bien conocía. Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con unos ojos azules mirándome con un brillo peculiar en los ojos, no me dijo nada, sonrió, me tomó de la mano y juntos salimos caminando de ese lugar, en cuanto sentí la luz del sol volví a llorar y el golpe comenzó a dolerme, sentí hambre y un frio asqueroso, como si mi organismo estuviese esperando a que fuera libre para sentir todo el dolor que supuestamente debí sentir dentro. Afuera, y esperándome, estaba Itachi, Minato y mi madre, abracé a mi hermano sin dejar de llorar, abracé a mi madre feliz… ahora que lo cuento me parece una escena de película dramática pero eso ya no importa.

»Subimos a un lujoso auto proporcionado por la multinacional y yo por fin pregunté: _"¿cómo me encontraron?"._ Itachi me miró y señaló a Naruto que miraba por la ventana algo despistado. _"Él te encontró"_. No necesité preguntar más, solo le sonreí a Naruto y él me devolvió la sonrisa triste, pero de nuevo no me dijo nada.

»Pocos días después fue el cumpleaños número siete de Naruto, ya que las cosas por fin comenzaban a calmarse hicimos una fiesta a la que invitamos a varios niños, fue una buena celebración, casi igual a la de mi cumpleaños, y esta vez hubo seguridad por todas parte vigilándonos a los dos; no permitirían que eso volviera a pasar. Cuando estaba atardeciendo los niños se retiraron con sus respectivos padres y con Naruto nos quedamos jugando fuera de la mansión Uchiha, recuerdo tan bien que en aquel juego ambos éramos pilotos de grandes aviones de guerra, y teníamos que matar a los malos. Los adultos estaban dentro disfrutando de alguna amena conversación en la cual nosotros no nos inmiscuiríamos, el ambiente estaba anaranjado, y aunque Naruto jugara conmigo yo lo veía triste; algo le preocupaba.

»Le pregunté que le pasaba pero me dijo que nada, yo lo conocía bien y sabía que algo le preocupaba lo suficiente como para no estar jugando animado como siempre lo hacía, pero no hice nada; pude decirle a Minato-san pero no lo hice, pude hacer muchas cosas pero lo que hice fue pedirle que siguiera jugando conmigo y él así lo hizo. Luego, de repente, de la nada una gran camioneta negra se acercaba a gran velocidad, y no parecía querer parar. Naruto reaccionó mucho antes que yo, se lanzó a mi cuerpo protegiéndolo a la vez que la camioneta impactaba directamente contra su cuerpo mandándonos lejos en el acto, yo me golpeé la cabeza pero Naruto…

»En cuanto volví a mí mismo la camioneta había desaparecido y yo tenía bajo mi cuerpo a Naruto, estaba lleno de sangre y sus ojos estaban cerrados. De seguro grité mucho porque poco a poco las personas comenzaron a salir, alguien gritó la ya obvia situación, llegó una ambulancia, a mi me tomaron y me alejaron de Naruto, a él lo subieron a una camilla tapándolo, típico acto que hacen en cuanto una persona muere. Mikoto fue la primera en enterarse y le tuvo que contar a Minato, todos corrieron al hospital, yo no tenía nada pero Naruto estaba muerto, era confirmado.

—Lo siguiente que pasó ya lo sabes —concluyó Sasuke—. Ese ataque iba directo a mí pero él se interpuso entre los dos y terminó recibiendo lo que yo merecía. Por once años me culpe de su muerte, los intentos de suicidio, la depresión, esas ganas permanentes de querer llorar. De repente me entero de que sigue vivito por ahí, ¿qué quieren que haga ahora que lo sé, que sé que sigue en este mundo?

Sakura sonrió a pesar de las lágrimas. —Yo creo que debes hablar con él —luego volvió a acercar su mano a su cuello y apretó suavemente, Sasuke la miró curioso, ella sonrió.

—El día del funeral de Naruto estuve acá, no sé si lo recuerdes. Ese día fue el más triste que viví en muchos sentidos, después de que enterraran el ataúd vi como llevabas una mano a tu cuello y con rabia te arrancabas un collar y lo tirabas al suelo, me acerqué curiosa, lo levanté para ver que era un sol junto a una luna, sabía que tarde o temprano te arrepentirías de haberlo tirado por lo cual lo guardé y decidí esperar al día que lo necesitaras de vuelta.

Lentamente se quitó el medallón y se lo pasó a Sasuke, él lo sostuvo en sus manos mientras sonreía, musitó un inaudible _gracias, _acto seguido se colocó el collar orgulloso de no haber perdido el regalo que Naruto le había dado tiempo atrás. Sakura asintió feliz. —Ahora es tiempo de resolver todas las dudas —anunció a la vez que se levantaba, su ropa estaba hecha un desastre, sin embargo a ella no pareció importarle—. Tenía que llegar a un lugar hace tiempo ya, así que me tengo que ir. Prométeme que hablaras con él, y cuando todo se solucione volveré para darle un gran abrazo.

—Lo prometo.

Sin más Sakura se fue y cuando estuvo lejos de la vista de Sasuke comenzó a llorar aun más desesperadamente, llanto que había guardado por mucho tiempo al sentirse también un poco culpable, también era llanto que no podía soltar frente a Sasuke porque ella tenía que ser un apoyo para él y no podía permitirse desmoronarse frente a Sasuke.

Por otro Sasuke miró el vacío por unos minutos, seguía lloviendo pero con menor intensidad, entonces de repente una idea vino a su mente, se levantó y se echó a correr por las calles como un vil maniático. Tenía suerte de estar cerca de los límites del bosque, en cuanto llegó se adentró y corrió totalmente seguro de por dónde y a donde iba. Totalmente cansado llegó a _ese_ lugar, e irónicamente de nuevo después de tantos años volvió a sentir ese calor especial que proporcionaba ese lugar, cayó de rodillas al suelo negándose a soltar lágrimas.

—¡NARUTO! —gritó en medio del claro y el eco resonó en varios lugares—. ¡Aparece! —gritó con menos intensidad—. ¡MALDITO COBARDE! ¡APARECE!

Con la esperanza de que se repitiera lo que había pasado meses atrás siguió gritando a la vez su garganta se desgarraba, pero ese pequeño dolor no importaba; importaba más la impotencia que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. Meses atrás Naruto se le había presentado en un sueño, eso podía volver a pasar. Sin importarle que su garganta se rasgara Sasuke siguió gritando por varios minutos hasta que sintió como una brisa acogedora lo envolvía y acto seguido la brisa se materializaba frente a él tomando la forma que Naruto tenía en cuanto murió, la forma de un niño.

—Sasuke —afirmó sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

—¡Mentiroso! —le gritó Sasuke—. Me lo dijiste, me dijiste que él no eras tú sabiendo perfectamente que sí. ¡Mentiroso!

—Es verdad. Él no soy yo, porque él no es Namikaze Naruto, el niño heredero a la multinacional; él es Seichi Naruto, el niño que sufrió experimentos la mayoría de su vida.

—No me digas más mentiras —le siseó amenazante. Por otro lado la materialización de Naruto se acercó lentamente y posó sus manos sobre las de Sasuke.

—No son mentiras, mientras él no recuerde quien es yo seguiré atrapado entre estos árboles. Soy como un fantasma, el fantasma de Namikaze Naruto, soy sus recuerdos antes de que… —se interrumpió a sí mismo—. Verás, él no soy yo porque hace tiempo ya salí de ese cuerpo, como si fuera su alma, y como si hubiera sido expulsado. En el momento en el que él esté listo para recuperar todo su pasado yo seré libre de volver allí, mientras tanto no.

—No entiendo —musitó Sasuke hipnotizado.

—Soy el alma del Namikaze Naruto que tanto amas, yo te amo porque te recuerdo pero yo no soy él, Seichi Naruto lo es, pero no será Namikaze Naruto mientras no recuerde sus primeros años de vida. Si quieres recuperarlo a él deberás buscar la manera de que recupere sus recuerdos.

Luego, sin decir más, sin decir ningún adiós se volvió a ir convirtiéndose en esa extraña brisa que lo volvió a envolver antes de esfumarse por completo en el aire.

—Ahora lo entiendo —musitó Sasuke en medio de la soledad—. En el momento en el que él recupere sus recuerdos volverá a ser mi Naru-chan.

Sonrió de medio lado. —Desafío aceptado.

Volvió a correr por en medio del bosque hasta salir al camino más cercano que lo llevaba al hospital, en cuanto volvió a pisar suelo firme aceleró el paso y en cuestión de nada volvió a entrar al hospital, donde más de uno lo miró con desconfianza por su ropa desastrosa, pero no le importaron las miradas, caminó hasta la habitación donde Naruto dormía. Entró y lo miró con total adoración, lo amaba, lo amaba muchísimo.

Detrás de él entró Tsunade. —Volviste —afirmó.

Sasuke asintió. —Ya aclaré todas las ideas que tenía que aclarar —sonrió complacido.

—A mi me alegra que Naruto siga vivo —sonrió—. A pesar de lo idiota que era cuando pequeño le tengo un cariño especial.

—Él simplemente se hace querer de las personas —se puso serio—. Dime, ¿cómo se curan las personas con amnesia?

—Normalmente recuerdan por cuenta propia, no debes forzar los recuerdos, eso nunca. Si quieres hacer que recupere sus recuerdos comienza por mostrarle cosas conocidas, así poco a poco sus recuerdos volverán.

Sasuke entendió perfectamente que tenía que esperar, que lo siguiente que se le venía encima no era nada fácil, asintió y Tsunade sonrió pero en seguida bajó la sonrisa. —¿Qué harás ahora?

—Nada especial —respondió Sasuke—. Comenzaremos con la universidad, e intentaré recuperar sus recuerdos.

—Tengo que irme —anunció Tsunade—. Dentro de poco vendrá una enfermera a revisar que todo esté bien. Suerte. —lo ultimo lo murmuró bajito, en su mente recordó a Kushina y a Mikoto; aquellas mujeres habían sido grandes amigas y ahora tenía a sus hijos respectivamente, los cuidaría.

Sasuke asintió, Tsunade se fue. Sasuke se acercó a la camilla y con suavidad se sentó en ella, miró a Naruto sonriéndole, siempre le habían gustado esas marcas en las mejillas del rubio, no entendía porque él las tapaba, en cuanto despertase le preguntaría. Pocos minutos después la enfermera llegó y en sus manos llevaba un periódico, revisó con rapidez los signos vitales de Naruto y se sintió satisfecha con los resultados.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó Sasuke.

—Perfectamente —le respondió ella de vuelta—. De seguro en cuanto despierte le darán de alta.

Sasuke sonrió, luego viró hacia el periódico y le pareció ver algo conocido. —¿Puedo ver el periódico? —preguntó, la enfermera asintió, le pasó el periódico y Sasuke lo miró, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, sonrió sarcástico. Bajó la vista a su reloj y vio que estaba justo a tiempo.

Giró hacia la enfermera. —Si Naruto despierta dígale que volveré pronto —la enfermera asintió y de nuevo Sasuke emprendió marcha fuera del hospital. Era hora, era hora de enfrentarse al pasado, lo irónico era tener que enfrentarse al pasado de golpe, pero de alguna manera Sasuke se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentar todo eso, todo eso y más. De paso podía arreglar ciertas cosas con respecto a la multinacional. Sonrió mientras corría por las calles. El sol comenzaba a salir, la ironía llegaba a ser exquisita a veces.

Recordó el periódico donde decía firmemente que en un vuelo —y de la nada— que había aterrizado al alba el gran magnate empresario Minato Namikaze que volvía a Japón después de once años en algún país desconocido.

Era hora de tener una conversación pendiente con Minato.

* * *

_Lo sé, lo sé... es un asco el titulo de este capitulo. _

_Peeero... ¿qué dicen? A que no se lo esperaban; pues todo el fic hice creer que este Naruto no era el mismo Naruto  
y ahora si que si. Pero aun faltan muchísimas cosas que aclarar. _

_¿De qué tanto hablarán Sasuke y Minato? _

_¡Hoy es lunes de fic! xd. He de admitir que tenía el capitulo listo el viernes pero mi adorable hermano (sarcasmo)  
decidió que era buena idea borrar el documento. Suerte que tenía una copia de seguridad, pero me tocó reescribir el  
final, así que no sé que tan diferente haya quedado a lo original. _

_:3 _

_Es curioso porque este capitulo lo escribí casi todo con música de The Mills de fondo, así que... creo que siempre  
relacionaré este capitulo con la canción "guadalupe"... y creo que ya me puse a hablar babosadas. En fin xdd... _

_Adieu. _

_Pd. ¿Nunca se han preguntado por mi trauma de despedirme en otros idiomas? _

_Pd 2. Gracias por los Rr's, les regalaré una barra de chocolate; en serio... espérenla ;) Y para los Favoritos y las alertas... ustedes se han ganado  
una gomita Trululu. Y para los lectores fantasmas, hmm... ¿les parece la recomendación de la canción que use en la fiesta... la canción de Kele? e.e_


	15. ¿Los más cercanos son los más alejados?

Hace mucho tiempo que estaba separado de _su _Naruto aunque aún no se hacía a la idea sabía que Namikaze Naruto se había ido hace tiempo; entonces, ¿Qué clase de broma le jugaba el destino poniendo frente a él a un tal Seichi Naruto de las mismas complexiones físicas? Sin duda lo que quería el destino era burlarse de él por qué… el todavía amaba a Namikaze Naruto.

* * *

_Autor: PauYh796_

_Rating: T por futuros lemmons_

_Número de palabras del capítulo sin notas: 10.977_

* * *

**_¿Los más cercanos son los más alejados?_**

Casi igual a los edificios administrativos de la multinacional Uchiha; se alzaba una gran construcción de aspecto moderno, más de veinte pisos, y en lo más alto se mostraba el gran letrero que decía: _multinacional Namikaze._ Sasuke entró sin problema alguno, abajo había varias personas que iban de un lado a otro, al fondo detrás de una gran mesa una refinada recepcionista contestaba las llamadas entrantes.

Con temor avanzó hasta la recepcionista, aparentando paciencia esperó a que ella terminara una llamada y en cuanto estuvo seguro de que la atención de la chica estuvo sobre él habló.

—Quiero ver a Namikaze Minato.

Era exagerado decir que la chica se desternilló de la risa ahí mismo pero así era, es que nadie llega y pide hablar con el presidente de semejante multinacional así de la nada. Aunque por dentro aun se reía se las arregló para contestarle al chico que la miraba impaciente. —Eso es imposible.

—_Necesito _ver al presidente.

El tono urgente parecía real pero ella no podía hacerle caso a cualquier loco que se presentara allí. —Mira —comenzó en tono conciliador—, es imposible que el presidente hable con alguien como tú, así que ve a buscar a alguien más para molestar.

—¿Alguien como yo? —se preguntó a sí mismo ofendido.

—No quiero problemas con los altos mandos así que ¿por qué no te vas?

—Yo —comenzó Sasuke—. Soy Uch…

Pero fue interrumpido por la mujer, que lo miraba agresivamente. —No me importa —dijo firme—. No me importa quién seas.

—No me voy a ir hasta que pueda subir.

—Puedes comenzar a armar un campamento —dijo ella burlona.

Sasuke se alejó unos cuantos pasos de la mesa de la recepcionista, frustrado comenzó a caminar por el perfecto suelo ganándose la mirada de unos cuantos que pasaban por allí. Después de unos segundos de frustración Sasuke entendió que no podía simplemente quedarse ahí caminando por todas partes como un idiota, volvió hacia la recepcionista y ella cuando lo vio solo soltó un suspiro.

—Quiero verlo —repitió Sasuke.

—¿Quién te dijo que él está acá? Creo que todos están enterados de que el presidente ha pasado años sin venir a este edificio.

Sasuke se permitió bufar. —¡Está en todos los periódicos! —gritó ahora estresado—. Los medios no iban a dejar pasar la noticia del gran empresario que volvía su país.

—Chico —Sasuke contuvo la rabia—. Muchos oportunistas buscan a los grandes empresarios para engañarlos y prosperar con sus pequeñas empresas nacientes. Y aunque no tengas esa clase de intención no dejaré que alguien como el presidente pierda su tiempo tan estúpidamente solo porque un niñato quiere verlo.

Por la mente de Sasuke pasó una imagen en la que aquella chica era acorralada contra la mesa y después golpeada dolorosamente, pero se controló conteniendo su rabia por enésima vez, pero eso se volvía imposible debido a esa sonrisa burlona que se asomaba en la cara de la mujer.

—Esto no nos va a llevar a ningún lado —susurró Sasuke—. ¿Por qué no hacemos las cosas más fáciles para los dos?

—¿Te vas a ir? —preguntó la mujer volviendo la vista a un moderno computador.

—¡Eres imposible! —gritó Sasuke, los presentes lo miraron—. ¡Mírenla! —gritó sin reparo alguno, y comenzó a hablar con las personas que lo miraban, les contaba muy por encima que necesitaba ver al presidente y que aquella recepcionista no cooperaba con el _inocente_ objetivo que tenía, de las personas que escuchaban unas seguían la historia interesadas pero otras tantas simplemente seguían con sus vidas como si allí no pasara nada.

Sasuke se calmó a sí mismo cuando terminó de contar su historia a los desocupados, mientras giraba de vuelta a la recepcionista escuchó como alguien desconocido le deseaba suerte y él solo sonrió internamente.

—Señor, no arme un escándalo —murmuró la recepcionista ahora enfadada.

—No lo haría si pudiera ver al presidente.

—Ya le dije que eso es imposible.

Sasuke suspiró, la recepcionista suspiró. —¿Por qué es tan importante? —preguntó ella cediendo ante la presión.

—Eso no le incumbe.

La poca compasión que había mostrado la chica se esfumó con eso último. —¡Es usted insoportable! Quiere ayuda pero no se deja ayudar.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros. —Es algo confidencial, nadie se puede enterar de ello.

—Para ser sinceros, el presidente no ha salido de su oficina desde que llegó; solo sé que está allá arriba por el alboroto que se armó cuando llegó. Y no creo que el presidente quiera bajar solo porque un sujeto decidió que era buena idea ir en busca del magnate de una importante multinacional.

—¿Venía él solo? —preguntó Sasuke ignorando la mayoría de lo que había dicho la chica.

—No, llegaba con alguien más.

Sasuke volvió a asentir lentamente. —Aun así tengo que verlo.

—No puede —repitió la chica de nuevo aunque ahora su voz denotaba un tono suplicante.

Sasuke comprendió que tenía que buscar otra manera de alcanzar y ver a Minato. Giró la cabeza hacía las escaleras, si salía corriendo hacia ellas había una pequeña posibilidad de que lograse escapar de los sujetos de seguridad, aunque eso ultimo no era muy probable, porque los hombres de seguridad mantenían la vista fija en él, pues le habían tomado desconfianza al ver como contaba sus desgracias a todo el mundo. Lo pensó otro segundo y lo decidió, comenzó a correr. La recepcionista gritó alterada y todos los presentes viraron en busca del escándalo, los guardias de seguridad reaccionaron inmediatamente echándose a correr detrás de Sasuke, quien al ver que lo seguían apresuró el paso tomando rumbo a las escaleras.

Si Sasuke llegaba a las escaleras aquello significaría victoria, solo unos cuantos metros más y llegaría, a pesar de que los guardias le seguían muy de cerca Sasuke de una manera u otra sentía que iba a la fija, que iba a ganar… aun así algo inevitable pasó; de la nada el pelinegro chocó contra algo que provocó que cayera al suelo de espaldas cerrando los ojos en el acto, los sujetos de seguridad llegaron pero frenaron en seco cuando vieron la escena.

—¡Me dolió! —gritó Sasuke dispuesto a gritarle al que lo había lanzado al suelo.

Pero no le respondieron.

Sasuke abrió los ojos lentamente, en frente de él un hombre bien vestido también estaba en el suelo mirándole fijamente. Ambos se quedaron quietos, el mundo se había detenido hasta que un hombre desconocido exclamó asombrado.

—¡Sasuke!

Y el aludido viró, con esa acción terminó de ubicarse en el espacio-tiempo. —¿Kakashi-sensei? —preguntó en un murmuro, luego volvió a mirar al sujeto que al igual que él había terminado en el suelo. Abrió los ojos sorprendido y supo que en realidad no estaba preparado para eso.

Se levantó apresuradamente e intentó correr a la salida pero dos cosas se lo impidieron: la primera fueron los guardias que al ver que tenía ganar de huir le cerraron el paso. Y la segunda fue el dolor en su tobillo que le impidió siquiera moverse un poco más. Frenó totalmente a la vez que intentaba esconder la expresión de dolor.

Alguien suspiró. —Cuando eras un niño eso pasó una vez, te caíste torciéndote el tobillo… creo que jamás volveré a ver a un Uchiha llorar de esa manera. En ese entonces no tuviste reparo en mostrar lo que sentías, no como ahora que quieres fingir que no duele.

Uno de los guardias que miraba la escena estupefacto soltó una leve sonrisa. —Llevo varios años bajo el mando de Minato-sama y esta es la primera vez que le veo sonreír —dijo para sí mas Sasuke alcanzó a escuchar, regañándose mentalmente volvió la cabeza a Namikaze Minato quien aún permanecía en el suelo.

Ambos hombres se miraron fijamente el uno al otro durante unos interminables segundos hasta que Sasuke decidió hacer algo más que quedarse allí parado como un idiota.

—Soy Uchiha Sasuke —de acuerdo, esto no fue lo más inteligente que Sasuke pudo decir o hacer pero era lo único que su cerebro procesaba en ese instante. Minato se echó a reír, Sasuke miró entre confundido y furioso, Kakashi encarnó una ceja, y los guardias de seguridad creyeron estar viendo a otro Minato.

—Sé que eres Uchiha Sasuke desde que un empleado me avisó que alguien de cabello negro y ojos negros estaba preguntando por mí cual vil psicópata —aclaró Minato aun soltando leves risas—. Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, Sasuke.

Con esa sonrisa que Minato le dio Sasuke comprendió que en realidad Namikaze Minato no lo odiaba. Y aquello volvió a abrir una dolorosa herida, eso rompió el orgullo de Sasuke, por lo cual sin reparo alguno sonrió negándose a llorar, volvió a caer en el suelo y todos los presentes se sumieron en un silencio sepulcral.

Por otro lado, la recepcionista que había contemplado la escena se retiraba silenciosamente al descubrir que en realidad se había negado y que en realidad había peleado con nadie más que Uchiha Sasuke, presidente de la multinacional que más rivalizaba con los Namikaze.

Volviendo con Sasuke éste simplemente mantenía una expresión tonta en la cara.

—Váyanse —ordenó Minato a los guardias de seguridad que aun estaban allí pendientes de la escena.

—¿Y qué hacemos con él? —preguntó uno refiriéndose a Sasuke.

—Nada.

Así uno a uno los guardias se fueron retirando dejando solo a Sasuke, a Minato y a Kakashi, este último miraba a los otros dos que a su vez se miraban uno al otro sin importarles siquiera que aun siguieran en el suelo. Pronto Kakashi sintió que sobraba en ese reencuentro, así que sutilmente volvió escaleras arriba sin decir nada, Minato por fin notó que estaba en el suelo pero aquello no le preocupó, simplemente cambió de posición a una más cómoda y miró fijamente al chico pelinegro que tenía en frente.

—Quiero hablar —anunció Sasuke desde el suelo. Sin quererlo una imagen llegó a la mente de Minato, en la cual se veían dos niños jugando; como era de esperarse uno tenía cabello rubio y el otro un oscuro cabello negro azulado. Con esto una nostalgia horrible se instaló en su mente.

—¿Quieres hablar? —y aunque no lo premeditó la pregunta sonó hosca y sarcástica. Ante esto Sasuke se encogió de hombros avergonzado, pues de cierta manera entendía que lo que estaba haciendo no era lo más lógico del mundo. Minato se fijó en la postura que tomaba Sasuke. —Lo siento, lo siento —se apresuró a disculparse aunque en realidad no tenía que hacerlo.

—Hay algo que tengo que decir. Por eso me tomé el atrevimiento de volver.

—¿Qué puede ser tan importante?

—Naruto —declaró firme. De seguro la cara de Minato era épica pero en realidad nadie la vio, pues Sasuke no era capaz de levantar la mirada, y por eso mismo se quedó mirando el suelo como si fuera lo más interesante del universo.

De nuevo, como un interruptor que se apaga y se prende, el humor de Minato se transformó por completo, ahora ya no mostraba esa pose relajada que tenía antes. Sasuke se atrevió a levantar la mirada para encontrarse con la vista de Minato ahora sombría; la sonrisa se había desvanecido.

Y Sasuke se asustó, ya no era el magnate de la multinacional Uchiha, era de nuevo el niño de cinco años que se escondió detrás de una columna en cuanto vio a Minato llegar al hospital y posteriormente enterarse de la muerte de su propio hijo. Un incómodo silencio creció y se mantuvo un tiempo interminable. Bueno, eso hasta que Minato lo rompió.

—Cuando me dijeron que Uchiha Sasuke estaba buscándome dudé muchísimo en bajar o no, al final me auto convencí diciéndome que encontrarse con antiguos conocidos suele ser muy nostálgico y a la vez feliz, te encuentras con las personas que un tiempo atrás estuvieron allí formando parte de tu vida y de tus sonrisas. Pensé que sería emotivo. Entonces… Sasuke —su tono se aseveró—. ¿Qué haces acá? Venir solo para recordar malos tiempos ¡qué valor!

—¿Puedo decirte una cosa? —Minato se encogió de hombros, Sasuke suspiró antes de hablar—. ¿Qué harías sí te dijera que Naruto, tu hijo, sigue vivo? —preguntó recordando la pregunta que Orochimaru había dicho al aire tiempo atrás.

Minato abrió los ojos sorprendido. —¿Qué haría? —aún no se lo creía pero se obligó a sí mismo a guardar la compostura—. No lo creería —respondió al final.

—¿Y que si te dijera que esto último es totalmente cierto?

—¿Qué insinúas?

Sasuke volvió a rehuirle la mirada escondiéndose bajo su propio cabello, Minato por su lado esperó pacientemente a que Sasuke decidiera continuar, aunque al ver que esto no sucedía se levantó del suelo ganándose una mirada de Sasuke. —Este no es el mejor lugar para hablar —aclaró suavemente—. Ven conmigo.

Sasuke imitó los movimientos de Minato y en cuanto estuvo de pie se dispuso a subir las escaleras pero Minato le miró y negó, acto seguido se encaminó a la salida del edificio, las personas que habían estado minutos antes se sorprendieron al ver que en realidad el presidente iba a salir, los rumores comenzaban a esparcirse puesto que ya más de uno había identificado a Sasuke como el joven presidente de la multinacional Uchiha, unos cuantos conocían la historia sucedida hace once años y comenzaban a preguntarse la razón de aquel encuentro.

—¿A dónde vamos? —se atrevió a preguntar Sasuke.

Minato sonrió mientras se giraba. —A la casa en la que vivimos en ese entonces —y los recuerdos comenzaron a arremolinarse en la mente de Sasuke.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Sasuke caminaba detrás de Minato como si fuese su sombra, lo que a su vez causaba una increíble sensación de terror en el mismísimo Minato. En silencio llegaron hasta una casa/mansión que probablemente era mucho más grande que la mansión Uchiha, y aquel lugar también estaba lleno de recuerdos.

En cuanto llegaron no entraron directamente a la mansión, se quedaron parados afuera con una cara de perdidos. —¿Lo recuerdas? —preguntó Minato sin verle a la cara a Sasuke.

—¿Todo el tiempo que pasé acá durante mi más remota infancia? —esperó unos segundos y continuó en cuando Minato asintió con la cabeza—. Lo recuerdo —concluyó.

—¿Sabes por qué te traje acá? —preguntó Minato a la vez que se sentaba contra la puerta principal, Sasuke negó con la cabeza a la vez que imitaba las acciones de su compañero y de igual manera se sentaba contra la puerta en el suelo.

—Para que entiendas que todo esto es pasado. Que esta casa ya no está para hacer de fortaleza para sus juegos imaginarios; hace once años salí de este lugar y desde entonces nadie ha vuelto a entrar…

—¿A qué viene eso?

—¿Por qué viniste? Te repetiré la misma pregunta hasta que te dignes a contestar.

—Me comienzo a preguntar qué tan buena idea fue venir hoy —Sasuke recostó la cabeza contra la puerta y estiró sus piernas. Minato frunció el seño mas no dijo nada respecto a lo último que había dicho Sasuke.

—¿Te sientes culpable?

Sasuke giró la cabeza sorprendido. —Sí —respondió sin la firmeza que hubiera deseado—. Desde que pasó hasta… ahora —abrió los ojos mirando directamente al cielo—. ¿Cuántas veces deseé morirme? Nunca quería creerme que mi vida había cambiado en un instante; la gente puede pasar del cielo al infierno en un segundo. Siempre quise disculparme Minato-san, pero pasé los primeros días llorando y en cuanto comprendí que debía hablar y pedir perdón me dijeron que el Minato que tanto admiraba se había ido del país.

—Y con eso perdiste la oportunidad de librar la culpa de tu mente —concluyó.

Sasuke asintió.

—Naruto está vivo —pronunció lentamente con cada palabra quemándole la garganta, Minato no reaccionó, se quedó ahí quieto como si fuese un muñeco—. Por eso volví —continuó—. Porque ahora sé que Naruto está vivo, no sé cómo, no sé por qué… solo sé que está ahí, y siempre lo ha estado.

—¿A qué clase de juego juegas?

—Ninguno, debía avisarle Minato-san, y eso hago ahora mismo.

—No te creo.

—Es difícil ¿no? —una leve risa por parte de Sasuke aligeró el ambiente—. Yo tampoco lo creía; lo vi después de diez años, el parecido físico era impresionante pero yo simplemente ignoré ese hecho, pasaban los meses y millones de situaciones se presentaron; situaciones que poco a poco tenemos que revelar y descubrir sus verdaderas intenciones; a decir verdad me niego a creer que en realidad tuve a Naruto frente a mí todo este tiempo, pero es lo que es. Lo que importa ahora mismo es saber que después de todo el verdadero Namikaze Naruto está durmiendo en un hospital.

—¿Un hospital?

—Soy tan idiota como para conducir un automóvil totalmente alcoholizado y él lo suficientemente bondadoso como para no dejarme solo. Terminamos chocando, de hecho acabo de salir del hospital, y eso porque prácticamente escapé en cuanto supe la verdad. La genética no miente.

—Te equivocas. Es imposible.

—¿Por qué es tan imposible?

—No me hagas decirlo —siseó Minato—. Es simple el por qué, él está muerto.

—¿Me concederías el derecho de la duda? Si no estuviese seguro no me hubiera atrevido ni a venir acá.

—¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro?

—Es la persona que amo —dijo por primera vez firme en sus palabras—. No olvidas a la persona que amas… —iba a seguir pero algo llegó a su cabeza, algo que le impidió continuar; y algo que definitivamente debía decir a alguien más, entendió varios de sus pensamientos a lo largo de todo el tiempo que había pasado, y no podía quedarse con ello dentro, por lo cual se viró a Minato para hablarle.

—En cuanto le volví a ver me auto convencí de que era otra persona y no el mismo que había amado en mi más remota infancia; y aunque sabía que no era el mismo Naruto poco a poco comencé a enamorarme, comenzando por un beso, siguiendo por palabras, tonterías, consejos, problemas aun mayores. ¡Es un idiota! —gritó molesto—. ¡Es el idiota del que me enamoré dos veces! ¿Puedes creerlo? Si no era suficiente con enamorarme una vez, tuve que hacerlo dos veces.

—Lo sabía —murmuró Minato.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que se amaban, no era de amigos esa relación que llevaban; siempre supe que se amaban.

—¿Estás en contra?

—No, ni un poco —luego su expresión se tornó más dura—. ¿Estás seguro de lo que afirmas? —preguntó sin ningún atisbo de miedo, claro que él mismo quería que las palabras de Sasuke fuesen ciertas, Sasuke asintió sin musitar palabra.

—Minato-san —comenzó Sasuke después de unos segundos—. ¿Puedo preguntar el por qué de la demanda contra la multinacional?

Minato se tensó y por primera vez mostró duda en sus ojos, pues a pesar de todo en los últimos minutos sus ojos no habían denotado desesperación; ahora estos se mostraban avergonzados. —No lo sé —respondió—. Me di cuenta de que estaba en el año número diez desde que todo había terminado, estaba resentido pero nunca pensé en hacer nada; luego llega este hombre y comienza a decir una cosa tras otra, me pasa una hoja escrita que sólo tengo que firmar para posteriormente enviar a las oficinas de la multinacional Uchiha, la firmo y la hoja es enviada junto con la demanda.

—Podría acabar con todo lo que se ha forjado a lo largo de los años.

—Lo sé, y por un instante no me importó.

—Era preferible tener una buena venganza que una alianza que en realidad no servía para nada.

Minato asintió. —Intenté frenarlo poco después de que lo impusiera a la junta de socios pero estos ya estaban emocionados al pensar en quitar del camino a la única competencia. Dejé que ellos actuaran por su cuenta y no quise inmiscuirme más en eso.

—No es la decisión correcta.

—Lo sé —repitió—. Pero era la más sencilla —luego rió suavemente—. Quién lo diría, un niño me está sermoneando por los errores que he cometido en todo este tiempo —le lanzó una sonrisa a Sasuke en la que le dijo que no se preocupara más por ello; eso era lo bueno de las personas que hacen conexión unas con las otras: no necesitan palabras para entender sus sentimientos—. ¿Podemos volver al tema original? —preguntó Minato cerrando abruptamente el tema.

—¿Qué cosa? —respondió Sasuke como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Ya sabes… ¿estás totalmente seguro de que él está vivo?

—Si lo vieras en persona dejarías de dudar.

—De acuerdo —pronunció firme, Sasuke soltó una risa—. ¿De qué te ríes?

—Me esperaba otra cosa —respondió Sasuke a la vez que ahogaba las risitas—. Tal vez quería que fuese un drama mayor, en el que comienzas a golpearme mientras gritas que lo que afirmo no es cierto, algo que… de una u otra manera me haga exterminar por completo la culpa.

—¿Aún te sientes culpable?

—¿Cómo no? Aunque esté vivo eso no quita el hecho de que probablemente yo cause todo lo que ha pasado en estos diez años, y aunque no entiendo cómo es que sigue acá, confío plenamente en que habrá una buena explicación para todo este enredo.

—No soy muy partidario de los dramas. Muchas lágrimas involucradas.

—Entonces… ¿es hora de volver a verle?

Minato asintió. —Aunque quiera o no, es hora de enfrentarme con mi pasado —dijo con pose pensativa—. Después de todo un niñato de 18 años lo está haciendo en este momento —afirmó en referencia a Sasuke.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Entrar al hospital era raro, por lo menos para Minato, quien hacía once años que no pisaba ese "terreno de mala suerte". Sasuke caminaba con toda la confianza del caso, alegre por dos cosas: la primera era recordar cada segundo que si era verdad que su Naruto estaba vivo, y la segunda saber que después de todo ahora de pronto era digno de la confianza de Minato, o inclusive de su perdón. Avanzaron en dirección a la habitación del rubio, en el camino se encontraron con Tsunade, aquella mujer de presencia imponente que al verlos se desvió de su camino para hablarles.

—¿Minato? —preguntó ella algo sorprendida.

—¡Tsunade! —respondió él con alegría.

—¿Ya lo sabes? —preguntó en tono más serio, Minato asintió levemente—. ¿Quieres verle? —agregó y de nuevo Minato asintió, sólo que ahora con más energía.

Sin decir nada los tres caminaron juntos hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación, donde se detuvieron al ver que Tsunade lo había hecho.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Ahorita… —comenzó a relatar ella—. Naruto despertó y cuando lo hizo la primera imagen que vio fue a la enfermera de turno que hacía su revisión rutinaria; se puso como loco a gritar y a patalear en todo sentido, sólo gritaba sin decir nada —suspiró—. Así que lo sedamos, pero al parecer su cuerpo es inmune a esto porque no se durmió en su totalidad, sólo entró en un letargo en el que se ha quedado desde ese momento.

Sin decir más abrió la puerta lentamente, tanto que inclusive parecía película de terror. Los tres avanzaron dentro de la habitación, y sentado en la camilla estaba Naruto con un aura sombría rodeándole casi por completo. Minato quedó de piedra al verle, porque un padre sabe reconocer a su hijo cuando se lo ponen en frente, e inevitablemente sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas; miró a Sasuke y éste asintió, para sus adentros Minato pensó lo único que podía pensar:_ es verdad. _Dio dos pasos para estar más cerca de la camilla y ahí Naruto notó la presencia de alguien más; alzó la vista hacia Minato.

—¿Quién eres? —pronunció con voz pesada debido al sedante.

¿Qué tienes que sentir cuando tu propio hijo te pregunta quién eres? Cuando no te reconoce… las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo se desbordaron en ese instante, tornando sus ojos rojos casi de inmediato.

—¿Por qué lloras? —preguntó Naruto en son infantil.

—Estoy feliz —contestó Minato.

—Pero las lágrimas son símbolo de tristeza…

_—_No siempre, a veces lloras de felicidad. Las lágrimas son la reacción para muchas emociones acumuladas en tu cabeza.

Naruto asintió pensativo pero sin quitar el aura sombría, luego alzó la cabeza y vio a Sasuke, una sonrisa se implantó en su rostro, el aura sombría desapareció casi por completo y él estiró los brazos al frente como dando una bienvenida. _—¡_Sasuke! _—_gritó emocionado_—_. Creí que no volverías.

Sasuke sonrió. —Claro que eso no iba a pasar, tonto… iba a volver costase lo que me costase.

Naruto sonrió contra su pecho lleno de felicidad, miró a Sasuke a los ojos y le preguntó: —¿Viene contigo? —señaló a Minato, Sasuke asintió.

—¿Quién es? —volvió a preguntar.

Sasuke iba a contestar, y de hecho tenía planeado decir la verdad respecto a la situación pero Minato se le adelantó. —Un amigo —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Ahhh… vale —Naruto sonrió como antes solía hacerlo, ¿sería por el sedante?... Sasuke se preguntó aquello, porque desde que lo había vuelto a encontrar nunca le había visto sonreír tan amenamente. Al final llegó a la conclusión de que en realidad era Minato el que hacía que Naruto estuviese tan feliz, porque aunque su mente no lo sabía su cuerpo sí… su cuerpo sabía que se encontraba cerca de su progenitor.

—La hora de las visitas está por terminar —anunció Tsunade interrumpiendo el momento.

Minato asintió, luego viró hacia Sasuke aun sonriendo. —Debo volver a la empresa —anunció—. Después de todo me escapé… —soltó una risa burlona.

Sasuke asintió.

Minato volvió la vista a Naruto, era tan nostálgico ver al hijo que creyó muerto durante tanto tiempo. Era irreal y aunque su cuerpo lo sabía, su mente se negaba a creerlo, se sentó al borde de la camilla sonriéndole a Naruto; con una acción un poco tímida abrió los brazos y… piensen que es naturaleza, genética o lo que sea, pero Naruto entendió de inmediato el acto y como un niño pequeño se refugió en los brazos de Minato abrazándole fuertemente también. Por alguna razón las lágrimas comenzaron a correr en ambos lados, el abrazo duró unos cuantos segundos, y en cuanto se separaron Minato susurró una única cosa. —Cuídate.

Acto seguido salió de la habitación limpiándose los rastros de lágrimas y Sasuke le siguió. Cuando salieron Minato paró de repente y miró a Sasuke con la felicidad implantada en los ojos. —Gracias —murmuró.

—Hay otra cosa que no he dicho… —le dijo Sasuke apenado.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Es sobre lo que Naruto ha estado haciendo todo éste tiempo…

El silencio le indicó a Sasuke que debía continuar; por ello suspiró. —Ha sido un experimento humano… han experimentado con él de todas las formas que puedas imaginarte; estas personas quieren crear armas genéticas, y él es el sujeto en cuestión que cumple todas las condiciones para soportar todos los experimentos. Ya como nos reencontramos es otra historia, ya todo el tiempo que ha pasado es cuento de otro día.

Minato cerró las manos en puños. —¿Quién? —preguntó.

Sasuke se quedó en silencio y una imagen se le vino a la cabeza, algo que le había dicho Naruto hace no mucho: "Sasuke, mi padre está detrás de cada experimento, de cada orden; él y mi madre comenzaron todo. Es así de simple, y así de triste." —¿Su padre? —preguntó más para sí mismo que para Minato, quien a su vez miró a Sasuke confundido.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó al ver que Sasuke no se movía.

—Detrás de cada experimento que le hicieron —comenzó con voz pensativa—, detrás de cada cosa estaba su padre… —miró a Minato—. O por lo menos quien él cree que es su padre.

—¿Nunca te dijo un nombre? —Sasuke negó.

Se quedaron en silencio un par de segundos hasta que Minato tomó una decisión, de su bolsillo sacó una tarjeta y se la extendió a Sasuke. —Cualquier cosa me llamas a ese número —aclaró Minato—. Voy a encargarme de averiguar quién es el maldito que se atrevió a hacerle semejante monstruosidad.

Sasuke sonrió; por fin iba a tener ayuda en medio de todo ese enredo. —Minato-san… yo le prometo que hasta que todo esto se aclare me encargaré de cuidarlo, y de hacer que recupere todos sus recuerdos.

Minato posó sus manos en los hombros de Sasuke. —Sasuke, ahora que eres el presidente de la multinacional Uchiha es necesario que comiences a saber de ese mundo, de las verdades de lo que ha pasado. De hecho… voy a contactar con Mikoto —Sasuke alzó la mirada y asintió incapaz de decir más.

Tsunade salió de la habitación, y ambos hombres voltearon a mirarla, ella los miraba con el seño fruncido. —No pueden forzar los recuerdos en Naruto —declaró—. Tienen que esperar, cuando él esté listo para recordar lo hará.

—Pero eso puede llevar mucho tiempo —se quejó Sasuke entendiendo que Tsunade sólo se refería a lo que había dicho él acerca de recuperar los recuerdos del rubio.

—No importa —replicó ella comenzando a perder la paciencia—. Sasuke, no puedes entrar y decirle que en realidad es otra persona, podría ser algo realmente sorprendente y no sabemos cómo reaccionaría ante semejante noticia.

—¿Entonces sólo podemos esperar?

Tsunade asintió, Sasuke sintió una mano en su hombro y cuando giró vio a Minato que le sonreía paternalmente. —Lo harás bien —susurró, Sasuke asintió con más confianza.

Minato se despidió con la mano y se perdió por los blancos pasillos del hospital, Tsunade informó que debía ir a revisar a otros pacientes, y Sasuke volvió a entrar a la habitación con un permiso especial para poder quedarse esa noche. "Le daremos de alta mañana", había dichoTsunade, "así que mejor quédate con él esta noche".

Naruto seguía sentado para cuando Sasuke volvió a entrar, su vista estaba pérdida en quién sabe dónde. —¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Sasuke.

—Se siente raro —murmuró Naruto de vuelta.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Él ya no está acá pero aun siento sus brazos, aún siento como me abrazó. Se siente diferente a todos los abrazos que alguna vez recibí.

—Es diferente.

Por alguna razón Naruto se veía diferente a lo que era antes del accidente, o inclusive antes de la fiesta. Se veía más deprimido, más quebradizo; era diferente porque todo el rencor que Sasuke le había tenido en los últimos días había desaparecido casi por completo, una nueva sensación renovada había nacido en el Uchiha desde que el nombre Namikaze Naruto había vuelto a aparecer sin ser sólo un recuerdo de alguien fallecido.

—Sasuke… —comenzó Naruto—. Perdóname —murmuró sin mirarle a los ojos— …Por todo lo que hice —agregó.

—Shh, shh —Sasuke se sentó junto a Naruto y le acarició suavemente una mejilla—. Ya no digas más… es mejor que descanses.

—Tengo sueño.

—Duerme.

Poco a poco Naruto se recostó, se quedó dormido casi de inmediato y Sasuke le vio dormir toda la noche hasta que se hizo de madrugada y tuvo que irse, después de todo no podía faltar más a la universidad, y menos si quería sacar la carrera adelante en menos tiempo de lo requerido. Como Naruto seguía durmiendo Sasuke se fue sin despedirse, pero prometiéndose a sí mismo volver para cuando Naruto fuese dado de alta.

Fue cuestión de minutos para llegar a la universidad y cuestión de horas para que pudiese salir de esta; las clases eran aburridas, y que empresas por aquí, que términos por allá, la única razón para que Sasuke no hubiese salido corriendo del salón de clases era porque si en serio quería ser un magnate reconocido tendría que soportar esa clase de cosas tan detestables.

Lo bueno fue que apenas las clases terminaron Sasuke salió corriendo cual vil atleta rumbo al hospital, justo en la entrada del hospital se encontró con Tsunade.

—Se está cambiando —anunció ella—. Le hicimos unos últimos exámenes y no tiene nada. Aún así mejor si están pendientes ante cualquier anormalidad.

Sasuke asintió, posteriormente avanzó hasta la habitación; Naruto ya estaba vestido con la misma ropa del día de la fiesta; en cuanto vio a Sasuke sonrió. —¿Listo para irte? —preguntó.

Después de un asentimiento por parte de Naruto salieron en silencio del hospital; cuando habían llegado a la recepción a pagar la cuenta les habían informado que la cuenta ya había sido pagada; no dijeron más y lentamente se fueron bastante confundidos hasta que Sasuke cayó en cuenta de que en realidad debió ser Minato quien había pagado, sin embargo no le dijo nada a Naruto. Sasuke caminaba con toda intención hacia la mansión Uchiha, pero Naruto le seguía con duda.

—¿A dónde vamos? —se atrevió a preguntar.

—A mi casa.

Naruto frenó en seco y Sasuke giró a verlo con una ceja alzada. —No quiero —murmuró infantilmente, la cara de Sasuke se tornó confusa y no faltó que hablase para que Naruto entendiera lo que intentaba preguntar—. De hecho… —continuó—. Desde que él se fue tengo la casa para mí solo, y ya no hay razón para que vaya a la mansión Uchiha… no quiero incomodar.

—¡No incomodas! —se apresuró a contestar Sasuke pero su voz sonó más desesperada de lo que hubiese querido.

—Aún así preferiría volver a mi casa.

Sasuke resopló molesto. —Está bien —aceptó—. Pero si me pongo intenso para llamarte mejor no te quejes —Naruto mostró una resplandeciente sonrisa y asintió fuertemente con la cabeza.

Así se desviaron del camino con dirección a la casa de la que Sasuke no tenía muy buenos recuerdos, pues la última vez que había estado allí su cuerpo había pagado las consecuencias; y debido a todo eso había comenzado esa cuenta regresiva que cuatro meses después crearía confusión, mucha confusión.

Sasuke insistió en acompañar a Naruto hasta la puerta de su casa, y éste último no se negó, después de todo si tienes alguien que te acompañe mientras caminas el camino se hace más corto. Llegaron a la esquina de la casa, se miraron por unos segundos en silencio hasta que Sasuke pronunció. —Nos vemos mañana —y Naruto asintió, pues a ninguno de los dos se les olvidaba que ahora sea como sea eran estudiantes universitarios.

Un momento incómodo se formó porque no sabían cómo despedirse, ¿debían darse la mano? ¿Un abrazo?... ¿Un beso? Con una sonrisa tímida Naruto palmeó el brazo de Sasuke, luego se viró y caminó hasta la casa que de seguro era muy grande para que una sola persona viviera en ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dicen que cuando haces algo el tiempo se pasa volando. Y así era. Entre clase y clase, explicaciones para Kiba y ligeras sonrisas para sus demás compañeros ya era mediodía, y para Naruto no parecía que ya hubiesen pasado más de doce horas desde que se había despedido de Sasuke. Fue gracioso entrar a _"teoría de la música I"_ y encontrarse con Kiba sentado en primera fila, ¿desde cuándo ese chico tenía talento para la música? Se vieron y soltaron una sonora carcajada, luego Kiba preguntó por la desaparición de Naruto y éste contó el accidente y los posteriores días en el hospital.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Kiba en cuanto vio a Naruto girar en dirección opuesta a la que él iba.

—A buscar a Sasuke —respondió el otro poniendo más distancia—. Iré a buscarlo a su facultad… ¿sabes? Creo que ya no me odia.

—¿Qué pudo haber cambiado en dos días?

Naruto hizo una pose pensativa sin tener ni idea de todo lo que había pasado; ignoraba por completo que hubo un cambio del cielo a la tierra para Sasuke. Con una sonrisa boba llegó hasta la facultad de Sasuke y le esperó en la puerta; no pasó mucho tiempo para que él apareciera, se sonrieron mutuamente.

—¿Tienes algo que hacer esta tarde? —preguntó Naruto.

Sasuke lo pensó unos segundos para después asentir. —Desde lo que pasó la última vez no confío en los socios y en lo que puedan estar haciendo a mis espaldas, así que mejor hacer acto de presencia en la multinacional para que no crean que les estoy dando vía libre —agregó y Naruto asintió a pesar de que no entendía la mayoría de lo que había dicho Sasuke, también se sintió decepcionado en parte, porque quería pasar tiempo con él.

Sin embargo contestó: —Está bien, entonces supongo que nos veremos mañana.

—¿Te parece si mañana almorzamos juntos?

—Seguro.

Y así tomaron caminos separados. Por un lado a Naruto no le interesaba encerrarse en la que ahora era su casa, e ir a buscar a Kiba ya no estaba en sus planes. Así que se dirigió a la cafetería de la facultad de música, allí compró algo de comer y se sentó en una mesa a ver el tiempo pasar. Pero ese último propósito no se cumplió, mientras estaba en la mesa alguien se sentó a su lado borrando toda la tranquilidad que había logrado crear en ese poco tiempo.

Viró hacía el recién llegado y abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—¿Quieres algo de tomar?

Naruto negó fuertemente con la cabeza. —¿Qué haces acá? —preguntó confundido.

—Tenía que volver.

—¿A qué? ¿Qué quieres ahora? ¿Qué acaso todo era una ilusión?

—¿Tu libertad? —se burló.

—No tienes el derecho de volver a aparecer acá como si todo fuese normal. Las cosas ya no son como antes, ya no estoy atado a ti.

—¿Sólo porque te dijeron que eras libre, y porque te dieron una vida? Un cupo en la universidad y un poco de dinero; dime… ¿por eso ya no eres lo que eras hace dos meses?

—Intento no serlo.

El recién llegado soltó una carcajada. —Es imposible. Siempre serás lo mismo… mi experimento favorito.

Naruto dejó de mirarlo cuando su mente volvió a llenarse de recuerdos; no, no era Orochimaru quien hacía los experimentos, él simplemente miraba los resultados. Pero existía una persona que siempre estuvo desde el inicio, su científico loco personalizado; aquella persona que siempre se encargó del dolor, los experimentos. El hombre de cabello corto y negro que estuvo desde siempre.

—¡Es increíble! —gritó el científico anonadado—. Salgo por un momento y cuando vuelvo no hay nadie, todo lleno de policías requisando hasta el más mínimo agujero, logro contactar con Orochimaru y el maldito me dice que las cosas se pusieron complicadas, que me esconda y me olvide de todo. ¡Imagínate! Quería que me olvidara del experimento con el que llevo diez años.

—¿Por qué no hacerlo? —le replicó el rubio con algo de miedo en la voz.

—Para Orochimaru es fácil ir y venir, yo he estado metido en esto durante mucho tiempo; no lo abandonaré como si nada. Si Orochimaru se rindió yo no.

—¿Quieres decir que planeas continuar con la investigación?

—De hecho sí, pero no quiero que las cosas sean como antes —esperó unos segundos dándole suspenso a la frase—, quiero que estés de acuerdo.

Y aunque no lo quería Naruto comenzó a carcajearse. —¿En serio? ¿Quieres que acepte ser tu conejillo de indias de nuevo?

—Es más fácil si el sujeto en cuestión acepta.

—¿Crees que sería tan idiota de aceptar? Es más, ni siquiera debería estar hablándote… científico loco.

El hombre se encogió de hombros, se levantó y caminó fuera de la facultad dejando a Naruto inusualmente nervioso, tanto que sus manos comenzaron a temblar y quiso tener a alguien al lado para que le dijera una o dos palabras amables; claro que nadie llegó y eso fue aún más frustrante. Repasando la conversación una risita irónica abarcó los labios del rubio, no… era imposible, ahora él era libre.

Pero irónicamente el día siguiente llegó como una exhalación, sin embargo las cosas no eran tan malas porque Sasuke había dicho que almorzarían juntos; por ello Naruto se la había pasado feliz toda la mañana, y en cuanto fue medio día salió corriendo _—y con guitarra al hombro— _en dirección a la facultad de Sasuke. Pero a medio camino se detuvo cuando sonó su celular, y era un mensaje de Sasuke diciendo que pospusieran el almuerzo; ¡un mensaje! Ni siquiera tuvo la delicadeza de llamar.

Naruto resopló molesto y caminó de vuelta a la facultad de música pero no entró al edificio, se sentó afuera, sacó la guitarra comenzando a tocar algo sin sentido, sólo dejando que sus dedos se movieran por ésta, cerró los ojos desconectándose del universo que lo rodeaba.

Pero el aura que había creado se vio interrumpida cuando alguien le sacudió el brazo, Naruto abrió los ojos y frente a él estaba un chico desconocido que sólo le pasó un papel doblado y se fue sin más; confundido abrió el papel, dentro había una única palabra escrita en una caligrafía desconocida para él: cuídate. ¿Era eso una amenaza? Con miedo lanzó el papel lejos e intentó encontrar al desconocido que le había dado el papel, pero nada… el chico había desaparecido como un fantasma, de nuevo sus manos comenzaron a temblar y soltó la guitarra; ésta cayó al suelo haciendo un estridente ruido que llamó la atención de las personas que pasaban por allí, sin embargo nadie hizo nada.

Cuando el temblor cesó Naruto levantó la guitarra sólo para descubrir que tenía una abolladura en el cuerpo, se enojó consigo mismo por no ser capaz de cuidar su pertenencia más preciada, guardó la guitarra y sin muchas ganas volvió a entrar a la facultad para su siguiente clase, que a su vez se pasó mucho más lento de lo que esperaba.

En medio del aburrimiento intentó llamar a Sasuke, pero a pesar de que la llamada entraba y daba tono alguien la ignoraba, y así durante varios intentos. Debido a esto Naruto comenzó a enojarse, pero para ser sinceros no tenía nada de que enojarse, pues Sasuke no tenía ninguna clase de compromiso con él, y el hecho de que ignorara sus llamadas no debía de significar nada.

Las clases terminaron y justo en la entrada de la universidad lo abordaron de nuevo; el mismo hombre… su científico loco.

—¿Vas a casa? —preguntó él como si fueran amigos.

—No te importa… —se interrumpió en medio de la frase al descubrir que a pesar de todos los años en los que 'conocía' a ese hombre no sabía su nombre, sin embargo no se lo iba a preguntar.

—¿Lo decidiste?

—¿Qué se supone que debía decidir?

Naruto debía admitir que aquel hombre estaba dando un espectáculo nada digno, pues corría detrás de sí como un perro faldero; y aún así no podía quitarse esa incomodidad de encima cuando él se acercaba.

—No soy un hombre paciente —siseó el hombre—. Si quisiera podría simplemente llevarte conmigo, después de todo no sería la primera vez que eres privado de tu libertad.

—Pero no lo harás… —a pesar de que Naruto quiso que esa afirmación saliera firme sonó como una súplica desesperada. El científico sonrió. —Quiero mostrarte algo —declaró, Naruto le miró con desconfianza—. No intentaré nada, lo juro.

Así comenzaron a caminar en total silencio, en medio de todo Naruto se preguntó por qué no tomaban un taxi o cogían un bus, mas no dijo nada al respecto y sólo se dedicó a seguir a su acompañante procurando mantener una distancia prudente. Llegaron a un lugar desolado; un lugar que Naruto ya conocía. Era ese barrio fantasma, donde sucedió aquella masacre.

—¿Conoces la historia de éste lugar?

Naruto asintió. —Los asesinaron a todos, un hombre seguramente desquiciado.

—No realmente.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Eso fue hace mucho tiempo ya; teníamos una visión para comenzar con los experimentos, pero aquella era una época mucho más conservadora, así que tuvimos que buscar otra manera de conseguir a las personas que harían las pruebas. Encontramos esta comunidad de personas que vivían sus vidas lejanos a la ciudad… tomamos a un chico y él fue el comienzo de todo. Mostró resultados favorables, pero tuvo unas malas secuelas; si su cuerpo bien pudo soportar cada prueba, su mente fue un caos total. Un día de descuido por parte del equipo y el tipo se hizo con el equipo quirúrgico, asesinó a unos cuantos de los médicos y salió… terminó por matar a toda su comunidad.

—¿A qué viene la historia?

—Cuando el chico murió después de un mal experimento pasó un buen tiempo hasta que encontramos a nuestro siguiente prospecto, y ese eres tú… pero no sabemos qué clase de secuelas traiga en otro sujeto.

Naruto entendió en ese instante a lo que se refería el hombre, le estaba dando una advertencia, en pocas palabras le estaba diciendo que aunque ahora fuese libre siempre quedan las secuelas del pasado ¿y si él también enloquecía? Ósea que no era seguro que se rodeara de personas, porque en cualquier segundo podría explotar y causar una masacre como la de hace veinte años.

—No voy a volver —declaró con firmeza. El hombre/científico simplemente se encogió de hombros como quien asume un reto.

—A decir verdad no tienes ninguna razón para quedarte.

—¡Si tengo! —gritó desesperado y luego lo pensó— …tengo a Sasuke —murmuró con más duda.

El hombre se rió. —Si tan sólo supieras.

—¿Saber qué?

Nadie dijo más, se quedaron en silencio como si esperaran que la otra persona hablase primero y por consiguiente que perdiera la "batalla". El silencio se volvió insoportable para el científico, por eso habló primero. —No le importas a Sasuke —susurró pero con firmeza.

—No sabes de lo que hablas.

—Pregúntale a ver que te responde, sólo así vas a poder saber la verdad tras de todo. Pero para que vivir tal sufrimiento, mejor si te lo saltas y de una vez vienes conmigo.

—¿La verdad? ¿Cuál verdad? —preguntó ignorando la última parte de lo que le habían dicho.

El hombre sonrió de nuevo, sacó de su bolsillo un papel que le entregó a Naruto. —Voy a obtener lo que quiero, y para ti es mucho mejor si somos aliados porque así consideraría darte cierta libertad de vez en cuando; inclusive podrías ir a la universidad —Naruto miró el papel; en él estaba escrita una dirección—. Voy a estar ahí —agregó—. Piénsalo, decídete y me buscas.

Naruto caminó en dirección a la mansión Uchiha una vez el hombre se fue, pues estaba seguro de que Sasuke no estaba en la multinacional. Llegó en menos tiempo del esperado y tocó el timbre; segundos después apareció el mismísimo Sasuke en la puerta, se sonrieron mutuamente, Sasuke con alivio y Naruto simplemente con felicidad, pero aun así mantenía la conversación con el hombre muy metida en su cabeza.

—Sasuke ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? —dijo el rubio una vez entraron a la casa y se sentaron en la sala común; al lado de Naruto descansaba la guitarra guardada en su elegante funda.

—Claro.

A pesar de que lo dudó al final terminó preguntándolo. —¿Qué soy para ti?

Para Sasuke el mundo se detuvo unos segundos con esa pregunta, porque de hecho Naruto, éste Naruto lo era todo para Sasuke, porque desde hace muchísimo tiempo que Namikaze Naruto es todo para Sasuke… sin embargo, ¿cómo responderle sin decirle exactamente por qué? Era imposible, pues él le estaba preguntando como era de importante Seichi Naruto en la vida de Sasuke, y esa respuesta no tiene el mismo peso que la realidad aplastante.

—¿Seichi Naruto? —preguntó Sasuke y el otro asintió.

Siendo honesto Sasuke contestó. —Una persona importante —sin fijarse en sus palabras agregó—: Pero la más importante siempre será Namikaze Naruto.

Aunque para Sasuke decir eso era alagar al Naruto que tenía en frente, para éste Naruto fue todo un puñal en la espalda, porque se sintió traicionado de una u otra manera, se sintió celoso de nuevo. Pero se tragó todos esos sentimientos para sonreírle a Sasuke quien al parecer aun no se había dado cuenta del significado de sus palabras.

—Pero él está muerto —mencionó Naruto con delicadeza.

—Aunque así sea siempre será lo más importante, soy capaz de sacrificar a quien sea por él —contestó Sasuke de nuevo sin pensar en sus palabras ni ver la reacción que tenía Naruto ante éstas.

—¿Inclusive a mí? ¿Me sacrificarías?

Era raro porque no estaban en sintonía uno con el otro; de alguna manera Sasuke pensaba que Naruto entendía perfectamente cada expresión que soltaba, que en realidad si se la estaba diciendo a Namikaze Naruto; por otro lado Naruto seguía repasando la conversación anterior en su cabeza, una y otra vez. "No le importas a Sasuke"; ahora esas palabras tenían tanto sentido que dolía.

Respondiendo a la última pregunta Sasuke dijo. —Sí, qué más quisiera —estaba refiriéndose a querer que Seichi Naruto desapareciera para que el verdadero Naruto volviese a la vida. Claro que para Naruto sonó totalmente diferente, fue hiriente y cruel.

Se levantó de golpe y caminó a la puerta, Sasuke lo siguió. —¿A dónde vas? —preguntó. Naruto aferró a su mano al papel que tenía el lugar donde ahora se dirigía.

—No hay nada que perder —murmuró Naruto, luego sin decir más salió de la mansión Uchiha dejando tras de sí a un muy confundido Sasuke.

Avanzó por las calles vacías hasta dar con un motel de mala muerte; ni siquiera tuvo que entrar pues un hombre que nunca había visto le reconoció y de inmediato le llevó frente al científico loco quien a su vez estaba victorioso pues no pensaba que su plan diese resultado tan pronto, interiormente se burló de Orochimaru, su ahora ex-aliado.

—¿Cuál es el trato? —preguntó Naruto aparentando la seguridad que no poseía por ningún lado.

—Por hoy necesito unas muestras de piel y de sangre —lo pensó unos segundos— ...La última vez metí un dispositivo en tu cuello, necesito sacarlo o tendría graves consecuencias —agregó.

—Eso significa cortar, y después vendas para las heridas, ¿verdad? —suspiró en cuanto el hombre asintió—. En realidad no me gusta la sangre.

—¿Quieres ser de ayuda? —Naruto le miró fijamente—. De estos experimentos saldrán cosas muy buenas, desde mayor resistencia para los humanos hasta el poder de defendernos en caso de una guerra. Solamente aquellos que sufren serán recordados.

Y de todo lo que el científico loco dijo lo único que le sonó a Naruto fue el simple hecho de ser recordado; de no ser olvidado por las personas… de volverse alguien importante para alguien. Porque en realidad tenía miedo a ser ignorado, a la soledad, y si alguien le daba la más mínima esperanza para ser recordado, pues…

—De acuerdo —murmuró. El hombre asintió satisfactoriamente, le hizo una señal al desconocido que había llevado a Naruto hasta allí y éste entendió, dándole un pequeño empujón lo llevó a la habitación contigua, allí —y de manera escalofriante— estaba perfectamente acomodada una camilla con instrumentos quirúrgicos junto a ella. Y justo detrás entró el hombre/científico…

—Acomódate —dijo con cierto tono cínico.

Naruto se recostó, a la vez se quitó la camisa quedando con el pecho descubierto. ¿Por qué sentía ganas de llorar? Miró el techo sin querer fijarse en su científico loco que ahora comenzaba por ponerse guantes dispuesto a comenzar con la extracción; en su mente comenzó a tararear alguna canción desconocida, apoyó sus manos contra la superficie dura de la camilla. En ningún momento quitó la vista del techo. El científico loco tomó entre sus manos una jeringa dispuesto a anestesiar a Naruto, sin embargo éste último quitó su brazo rápidamente. —Hazlo sin anestesia —murmuró decidido.

—Tengo que cortar —informó el otro—. Sin anestesia va a doler.

—¿Desde cuándo te preocupas de que me duela o no?

El hombre se encogió de hombros, en seguida soltó la jeringa para tomar una lanceta pequeña pero que se veía filosa, la dirigió directamente al cuello y sin miedo alguno comenzó a cortar justo sobre la yugular; pero el corte era tan impecable que no había miedo de nada. Naruto cerró los ojos fuertemente, también apretó la boca para evitar que un grito saliera de esta.

—¿No quieres gritar? —preguntó el científico parando un momento, Naruto soltó una exhalación cansada, no respondió—. Puedes gritar, grita todo lo que quieras.

Por alguna razón ahora era diferente, porque hace unos meses aquel hombre le decía que gritara a forma de reto, para que todo el mundo se enterase de que estaba sufriendo; ahora él simplemente le decía que gritara, pues eso era lo que su alma quería, lo que necesitaba. Y haciendo caso a su cuerpo soltó el grito más desgarrador que alguien pudo o podrá escuchar en su vida; el científico sonrió complacido y volvió al trabajo, sólo que ahora con cada gramo de dolor había un grito que le seguía.

¿Era lo correcto? Naruto estaba volviendo al dolor, y por voluntad propia para más colmo, recordó lo último que le había dicho a Sasuke: no hay nada que perder; sí, no hay nada que perder cuando nadie se preocupa. Pero pensar aquello era todo un dramatismo, pues Sasuke no es todo el universo. Y con eso a la mente se le vino la imagen de Yahiko o de Kiba, quienes en su momento mostraron una preocupación sincera.

_¿Pero qué estoy haciendo? _Se preguntó Naruto cuando su garganta se cansó de gritar. Por otro lado el científico loco cambió su instrumento por unas delgadas pinzas con las cuales extrajo un cuerpo pequeño del cuello del rubio, el corte comenzó a sangrar aún más y Naruto se asustó.

_—_¡¿Qué estoy haciendo?! —gritó con la voz ronca. En seguida se sentó de golpe y llevó su mano a la herida recién hecha en su cuello. El hombre extendió una mano intentando calmar al rubio pero éste reaccionó agresivamente. —¡No me toques! —gritó histérico.

Y la amabilidad del científico loco se extinguió de repente. —Acuéstate_ —_siseó amenazador.

_—_No quiero —acto seguido murmuró—. ¡No puedo creer que casi caigo en tu jueguito de nuevo! —su mano aun se afianzaba a su cuello intentando parar la hemorragia con esto, sin embargo sentía el líquido caliente bajar por la piel.

—¿Qué te trajo acá? —preguntó el hombre, Naruto se encogió de hombros, él sonrió—. Querías sentir algo, así fuese dolor.

—No es verdad… —volvió a levantar la vista al techo, soltó una risa temblorosa—, ya ni sé lo que estoy haciendo —se viró hacia el hombre—. ¿Quién soy?

Un rayo de culpabilidad cruzó los ojos del científico; sentimiento que duró sólo unos pocos segundos y desapareció dejando al hombre sin sentimientos, que con la misma falta de escrúpulos respondió. —Nadie.

Naruto bajó la vista desesperado. —Es imposible —murmuró—. No puedo no ser nadie… por lo menos soy hijo y amigo de alguien.

—De hecho no —contrarrestó el hombre sin pensarlo, y cuando se dio cuenta de la frase que había soltado simplemente dejó que la información saliera—. ¿Por qué aceptaste hacer las pruebas en un principio?

—Porque papá me lo pidió —respondió el rubio cual niño pequeño.

—Te voy a contar algo… —sonrió maquiavélicamente—. Como dije hace ya muchísimo tiempo que este proyecto comenzó, hemos pasado por varios sujetos sin dar con el correcto. Y un día Orochimaru vio un potencial en ti, vio que eras lo suficientemente apto como para comenzar los experimentos; claro que creyó que sólo podría comenzar con los experimentos cuando tuvieras mayor edad, fue una suerte que tu cuerpo reaccionara bien con tan sólo siete años. ¿Lo entiendes? Desde un principio todo ha sido planeado, desde un principio no fuiste nadie; cada paso que has dado en tu patética vida ha sido planeado. Sólo eres un niño que nació con buenos genes… ni Orochimaru, ni Kujaku son tus padres; para ellos eres mercancía, nada más.

Naruto dejó caer la mano que retenía la hemorragia; ¿era en serio? ¿Y qué pasaba con la ilusión que mantuvo en su pecho durante tanto tiempo? Aquella ilusión de que algún día su padre se convirtiese en un verdadero padre; ¿todo fue un engaño? ¿Inclusive la universidad? ¿Y Sasuke? ¿Qué pasaba con Sasuke? ¿Fue planeado desde un principio todo? Sintió la sangre resbalarse por su pecho pero no le importó.

—Si no soy nadie… —murmuró—, ¿qué soy?

—Parte del sistema —respondió el otro muy seguro de sí mismo—. Puedes seguir siendo nada o puedes ayudar al sistema a progresar.

Naruto entendía a que se referían con eso. Era lo que le habían dicho minutos atrás; si quería ser algo en la vida simplemente tenía que dejarse llevar y convertirse en el conejillo de indias de toda esa gente. Pero por más repetitivo que sea nunca te terminas de acostumbrar al dolor, ni a la oscuridad, siempre parece ser la primera vez; la primera vez que gritas, la primera vez que cierras los ojos esperando que todo sea un sueño.

_—_No quiero _—_repitió mirando fijamente su pecho ahora lleno de líneas delgadas de sangre—. Mátame —pidió suplicante.

—¿Qué dices? —el científico loco no cabía en su asombro.

_—_Si mi única salida es vivir una vida de dolor prefiero morir. Tengo permitido morir ¿verdad?

_—_Pero no ahora.

Se volvieron a sumir en un silencio tortuoso; las manos de Naruto comenzaron a temblar de nuevo, se sintió inclusive más quebradizo que los últimos días, sabía que aquel hombre no lo mataría, pues eso no estaba en sus planes. ¿Qué le quedaba? Prometió no volver a pensar en el suicidio, no desde ese intento fallido.

…Por ahora podía huir de la verdad aplastante.

Era una suerte que no se hubiese quitado los zapatos, por lo cual echó a correr sin importarle detenerse por su camisa. No fue complicado salir de ese lugar de mala muerte; una vez en las calles corrió aun más rápido con el frío de la madrugada colándose por su piel.

En cuanto se cansó de correr cayó de rodillas al suelo, aún temblaba y aún sentía que todo era un revuelto de mil cosas en su mente; pensó en las pocas personas que conocía, esas personas que de una u otra manera le sacaron una sonrisa en medio de la tormenta; pensó en Yahiko quien le había enseñado que la guitarra era su mejor aliada, o por lo menos la música. ¿Dónde estaría Yahiko? ¿Por qué Naruto no pensó en irse con él cuando hubo oportunidad? Un momento… la guitarra, ¿dónde está la guitarra? Sólo hasta ese momento Naruto notó la ausencia del ya conocido peso en su hombro derecho, ¿en casa de Sasuke? Golpeó el suelo frustrado. Una persona se le acercó; una mujer de apariencia extraña, y sólo hasta entonces el rubio comenzó a sentir el dolor de la cortada, la incomodidad del piso, el frío del ambiente y su propia respiración acelerada.

_—_¿Qué sucede? —preguntó la desconocida a la vez que se arrodillaba junto a Naruto—. ¿Mal día?

—Mala vida —respondió de mala gana sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Típico síntoma.

—¿De qué cosa?

—¿Sabes? —ella se sentó junto al rubio apoyando sus manos en la acera—, cuando una persona sufre busca una manera de escapar de su propia realidad; unos la ganan leyendo, otro haciendo ejercicio, inclusive unos que se ganan su libertad haciendo vida social por doquier… nosotros usamos algo mucho más efectivo —Naruto le miró curioso por saber de que hablaba.

Ella —y con una sonrisa— sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña bolsa de plástico que le pasó al rubio, éste la tomó sin ver que era por la oscuridad, lo acercó a sus ojos para descubrir que era un polvito blanco de sospechosa procedencia.

—Inhala fuertemente y verás como todo se vuelve mejor —explicó ella—. Después, cuando necesites más puedes venir a buscarme —señaló una puerta cercana de lo que parecía ser una discoteca—. Pregunta por Konan y nos volveremos a ver.

Acto seguido ella se levantó y caminó en dirección a la puerta, donde entró para perderse en medio de las luces. Naruto se levantó del suelo ahora con la bolsita en mano, caminó como un muerto en vida hasta llegar a esa que ahora era su casa. Entró y pasó de largo todo hasta llegar a su habitación; de un solo movimiento tiró al piso todo lo que había encima del escritorio y abrió la bolsita dejando todo su contenido sobre la mesa.

Armó una línea, con duda acercó la nariz a la madera, ahí se detuvo unos segundos, pensó en todo lo que había pasado en un día_.__ Dicen que con esta clase de cosas entras a un mundo de fantasía que no se compara a la realidad, _pensó para sí mismo; luego recordó: sus padres no eran sus padres, ¿entonces? ¿Quién era? Recordó que cuando era un niño deseaba vivir una vida normal junto a sus supuestos padres; ahora nada de eso existía. Inhaló fuertemente sintiendo un escozor desagradable. Lo siguiente que vino fue un malestar general, sin embargo se sentía más relajado que antes, tocó la herida de su cuello y miró con asco la sangre; toda la habitación daba vueltas y aún así se las arregló para llegar al baño, allí se metió a la ducha y ahí se quedó bajo el agua durante un interminable tiempo.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Naruto despertó de golpe, afuera estaba el día iluminado y él yacía sobre la cama sin recordar nada de lo que había pasado o como había llegado a la cama; también había una considerable mancha de sangre sobre ésta. Se levantó para ir al baño y ahí descubrió que las paredes estaban llenas de sangre, casi parecía una masacre horrible… como la de aquel barrio fantasma. Se acercó al espejo para mirar la herida que pese a todo no se veía nada mal; se vendó el cuello tomando varias cosas del botiquín de primeros auxilios que curiosamente estaba allí mismo.

—La universidad —susurró para el espejo.

Pero en ese momento no tenía las más mínimas ganas de ir a la universidad, respiró profundamente para descubrir que de hecho su cuerpo se sentía más liviano de lo que esperaba. Caminó de vuelta a la habitación y encima de la mesa aún quedaba una considerable cantidad de aquel polvo blanco, repitió el procedimiento que había hecho antes y gastó todo lo que le quedaba. Acto seguido salió de la casa con dirección a la mansión Uchiha.

A medio camino se detuvo. —¿A qué voy con Sasuke? —dijo al aire—. ¿La guitarra? No importa —se encogió de hombros y se desvió hacia el parque, el cual curiosamente era al que había escapado una vez después de que los experimentos comenzaran de nuevo; y casualmente ahí mismo se había encontrado con Sasuke.

Al paso de las horas el efecto de la droga comenzó a ser menor y de nuevo comenzaba a sentir ese malestar que implicaba estar en todos sus sentidos. No, no es que fuese un adicto; simplemente era mejor tener esa sensación encima que sentir en serio todo lo que implicaba su vida. En medio de todo recordó que de hecho no tenía más, y que lo que aquella mujer llamada Konan le había dado ya no existía. ¿Debía volver a ese lugar?

—¡No! —se reprendió a sí mismo—. No tengo que convertirme en un patético drogadicto que no afronta sus problemas… —pero la verdad era que él mismo tenía miedo de afrontar cada situación en su vida, porque de repente se dio cuenta que la libertad de la que había alardeado en los últimos días no existía, y que siempre habría un bastardo que volvería en busca de su prototipo de humano perfecto; volverían para los experimentos y volverían para mandarlo de nuevo a la oscuridad. Ya no había nadie por quien soportar todo eso… ni siquiera Sasuke—. Aun así lo amo —murmuró, y tal parecía que otro ser humano había caído en la desgracia del amor no correspondido, o por lo menos así era para Naruto—. Siento que lo poco o mucho que he compartido con él ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado.

Y aun en medio de toda esta clase de sentimientos estaba naciendo un odio nada usual hacía Sasuke, ¿puedes odiar a la persona que amas? ¿Amarla hasta el punto de odiarla?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al siguiente día —y después de las cuatro de la tarde— Sasuke se presentó en la facultad de música buscando a Naruto, se encontró con medio mundo menos con aquel que quería encontrar; y hasta ahora comenzaba a plantearse el por qué de la ausencia del rubio, pues la última vez que le había visto fue cuando salió de su casa después de aquella inusual conversación. Aferró a su hombro la guitarra que llevaba cargando esos dos días, volvió a intentar llamando al celular que de nuevo dio fuera de cobertura.

Decidido Sasuke tomó camino hacia la casa de Naruto, y llegó rápidamente a ésta. El tiempo se pasa rápido cuando tienes tu mente llena de pensamientos. Sólo que no alcanzó ni a acercarse a la puerta cuando vio a Naruto salir de la casa, no le habló y decidió seguirlo para descubrir en que lio andaba metido. Llegaron hasta un barrio nada agradable a la vista, y a pesar de que hasta ahora atardecía Naruto se metió a un bar, claro que Sasuke no le siguió hasta adentro sino que esperó afuera nada pacientemente.

Vio salir a Naruto, y llevaba una bolsa de plástico en las manos mientras una sonrisa de alivio adornaba su cara. Sin esperar más se acercó.

—¿Dónde has estado? —preguntó—. Llevo llamándote todos estos días.

—¡Sasuke! —exclamó Naruto fingiendo sorpresa—. He estado de aquí para allá, ya sabes, viviendo libre —dijo con sorna.

—No fuiste a la universidad en dos días. ¿En qué andas?

Ahora Naruto se puso nervioso e intentó esconder la bolsa de plástico tras su espalda, pero de hecho Sasuke era mucho más inteligente que eso, de un movimiento rápido le arrebató la bolsa de las manos y la sostuvo frente a su cara por unos segundos. —¿Qué mierda es esto? —preguntó serio y olvidando su porte elegante.

Naruto soltó una carcajada burlándose de Sasuke. —¿Qué crees que es?

.

.

* * *

_De hecho ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que actualicé w.w  
Lo siento por eso, pero pues... el capítulo no está tan corto y bueeno, acepten que pasan cosas bastante O_o _

_Entramos en la recta final del Fic :'D; haciendo cuentas así a lo loco diría yo que le quedan unos cuatro capítulos.  
Y es que si alargamos mucho la trama ya se comienza a volver cansina x_x _

_En estos días me dio un ataque de inspiración y terminé escribiendo una buena parte del siguiente capítulo, así que asumo yo que no me  
demoraré mucho. Y el próximo capítulo está interesante, sep, de hecho MUY raro diría yo. Y como adelanto digo que  
el tema este de las drogas no durará mucho. Por otro lado se comienzan a revelar más cosas xd _

_Y bueno, si hay algún errorcillo por ahí me lo dicen ;)_

_También si quieren asesinarme por no actualizar (?)... como sea xd _

_Gracias a: xwzy, Nu'est fans, rukia, jennitanime, Lina Okazaki. por sus Rr's e_e. También por los favoritos y alertas. _

_Me iré a seguir escribiendo ;) _

_Adiós. _


	16. ¿Cuánto aguanta una persona sin decaer?

Hace mucho tiempo que estaba separado de _su _Naruto aunque aún no se hacía a la idea sabía que Namikaze Naruto se había ido hace tiempo; entonces, ¿Qué clase de broma le jugaba el destino poniendo frente a él a un tal Seichi Naruto de las mismas complexiones físicas? Sin duda lo que quería el destino era burlarse de él por qué… el todavía amaba a Namikaze Naruto.

* * *

_Autor: PauYh796_

_Rating: T por futuros lemmons_

_Número de palabras del capítulo sin notas: 7.011_

* * *

**_¿Cuánto aguanta una persona sin decaer? Éste es mi límite._**

Sasuke entró a la oficina de presidencia de la multinacional Uchiha y de inmediato se quitó el pesado abrigo que llevaba, ya se comenzaba a notar un cambio en el clima, ahora todo era más frío. Se sentó para comenzar a revisar cerros de informes que habían llegado en las pocas horas en las que estuvo afuera.

Cierto tiempo después soltó las hojas para pararse frente al gran ventanal que poseía la habitación, pensó en Itachi, y en como hace unos pocos días había decidido contarle las últimas noticias, cuando lo hizo procuro omitir la parte en la que Naruto se comenzaba a volver dependiente de las drogas; era curioso porque en el momento de decir que en realidad habían tenido ahí a Namikaze Naruto Itachi soltó una sonora carcajada burlándose de su propia estupidez, daba risa pensar en ello.

Luego, y con una expresión más seria, comenzó a hacer toda clase de preguntas respecto al por qué y la forma en la que Sasuke se había enterado. Cada pregunta fue respondida una tras otra, inclusive en medio de todo Sasuke contó del reencuentro con Minato y para sus adentros Itachi deseó verlo pronto. Su vista se endureció cuando Sasuke mencionó que el hombre detrás de todo el sufrimiento de Naruto era desconocido.

Itachi, dar mayor explicación, al igual que Mikoto, simplemente dijo iría de viaje a quién sabe dónde y que estarían en contacto; lo que dejaba a Sasuke más solo que un hongo en medio de un terreno muerto. El curso de la vida simplemente seguía, pues no puedes parar sólo porque recibiste un golpe, y no, de hecho Sasuke quería seguir en el curso que la vida aun marcaba, pero esta es cruel y frívola, pues no tiene reparo en dejar a uno o dos tras de sí.

Y eso incluía a Naruto.

Aquel chico que estaba perdido en algún lugar, o mejor dicho aquel chico que Sasuke no quería ni ver desde la humillación que le hizo pasar en ese momento.

_—¿Qué crees que es? —dijo Naruto con una sonrisa burlona. Sasuke se encogió de hombros haciéndose a la ignorancia—. Tal vez deberías probar a ver si te suena… —agregó el rubio soltando otra risita._

_Sasuke estaba dispuesto a soltar uno o dos insultos contra aquel polvo blanco pero del mismo bar salieron un grupo de personas riéndose y totalmente drogadas ¡por favor! Si se les veía en los ojos. Y entre aquel grupo estaba una chica de un inusual cabello color azul que se acercó a Naruto con toda la confianza del caso._

_—¿Quién es él? —preguntó en referencia a Sasuke, Naruto negó suavemente con la cabeza sin responder—. ¿Viene por algo? —replanteó ella sin querer mencionar la palabra 'droga' en medio de la calle, Naruto volvió a negar._

_—Éste ni siquiera sabe que es._

_No, no fue la mentira lo que enfureció a Sasuke, fue la forma degradante en la que lo dijo, porque 'éste' tenía nombre, y era Uchiha Sasuke. También estaba el inconfundible tonito en que lo dijo, con sorna e insulto. La mujer rió fuertemente, e inexplicablemente Sasuke se sonrojó fuertemente causando mayor risa en los presentes._

Y el simple hecho de recordar la escena hacía que los nervios de Sasuke ardieran en enojo; tanto como para no preocuparse de lo que pudiera pasarle o no a su rubia adoración. De eso habían pasado ya diez días, y lo irónico era lo rápido que había sido todo ese tiempo; Sasuke comenzaba a entender el significado de "quedarse atrapado en la rutina", porque… joder, eso estaba haciendo.

—Presidente —llamó una chica que portaba varios papeles en los brazos, Sasuke salió de su mente para mirarla, esa chica al parecer había sido contratada hace poco como asistente de presidencia porque al parecer Deidara —el antiguo asistente— tenía "mejores" cosas que hacer y por eso mismo había renunciado.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Alguien quiere verlo, dice que es muy importante —Sasuke asintió dando a entender que la chica debía dejar pasar al visitante, ella asintió para posteriormente irse en silencio; no le gustaba el aura que rodeaba al presidente, sentía que en cualquier instante Sasuke se le lanzaría encima y la comería viva.

—Sasuke —saludó el recién llegado, y a pesar de que fue sorpresivo que estuviera ahí Sasuke mantuvo una expresión inmutable.

—Kiba —devolvió el saludo—. ¿Qué haces acá?

—¿Recuerdas hace tiempo, mientras estábamos en el viaje, que te hablé de Naruto? —Sasuke se quedó en silencio recordando sin tener una imagen clara en la mente, Kiba sonrió— . El colapso que tuvo Naruto, ¿te suena?

En esta ocasión Sasuke asintió. —Nunca supe por qué —susurró—. Me pediste que lo ayudara pero al parecer no lo hice.

—Puede que aquel colapso hubiese sido cosa de una vez pero creo que algo pasaba en ese entonces, algo que no tiene que ver con los experimentos…

Kiba no tuvo el objetivo de decir lo último, simplemente salió de la nada y aquello hizo que Sasuke abriera los ojos desmesuradamente, porque… ¿no se supone que nadie más sabía de esos experimentos? A su vez Kiba entendió el asombro de Sasuke, así que se apresuró en aclarar las cosas. —En cuanto volvió y nos encontramos en la semana de inducción me lo contó todo, dijo que tu lo sabías y al parecer otra persona que no conocemos.

—Ya veo… pero, ¿por qué crees que algo más pasaba en ese entonces?

—Sólo une los hilos; cuando sucedió el viaje él tenía que cumplir la misión, por lo tanto no hubo experimentos de ninguna clase por varios días, y si lo ha vivido desde hace mucho tiempo no había razón alguna para que tuviese un colapso nervioso en ese momento ¿tiene sentido?

—¿Quieres decir que hay algo más que no conocemos?

Kiba asintió.

—¿Y por qué vienes a decirme eso a mí? Pasó hace mucho tiempo, creo que ya no debería importarnos.

—¿Hace cuánto que no lo ves? —Sasuke se encogió de hombros, Kiba asintió—. ¿Por qué no lo has visto?

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo viste? —preguntó Sasuke.

—Hace tres días.

—¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo estaba?

—¿En verdad quieres saberlo? Si tengo que decirlo diría que su máscara cayó, ya no existe esa imagen de chico fuerte, parece que fuera a llorar en cualquier instante y poco a poco una dosis de ese polvo al día no le alcanza para…

—_¿Lo sabes? _¿Sabes que se está metiendo esas cosas? —el de cabello castaño asintió con algo de lástima, Sasuke suspiró a la vez que se acercaba al escritorio y se sentaba sobre este—. No sé qué pensar —admitió.

—Quizá estoy igual, estaba pensando un poco de ello y recordé ese entonces, pensé que probablemente tú sabías algo que yo no, que podrías ayudarme a ayudarlo pero si no tienes la más mínima intención será mejor si busco una solución por mí mismo.

—¿Por qué quieres ayudarlo?

—No lo sé, simplemente quiero hacerlo ¿necesito una razón? No quiero que se meta en ese mundo.

—_Dices que habrá alguna otra razón por la cual sucedió eso hace tiempo, y… de hecho, creo que tengo una parte de la respuesta _—dudó antes de continuar— ,,,creo que puedo contarte la otra parte de la historia —susurró, Kiba lo miró con curiosidad pero no dijo nada y esperó hasta que el mismo Sasuke decidiera comenzar con el relato—, Creo que es la primera vez que se la cuento a alguien en mucho tiempo… o probablemente es la primera vez que quiero contársela a alguien que no vivió nada de lo que estoy a punto de contar.

—Te escucho.

Dando otro suspiro al aire Sasuke comenzó a contar lo sucedido hace once años, los recuerdos que tenía de Naruto Namikaze, su muerte, el reencuentro, por consiguiente contó su más reciente descubrimiento, resumido en pocas palabras: Seichi Naruto es en realidad Namikaze Naruto. ¿Podría ser más irónico? ¿Más confuso? Kiba asintió ante cada afirmación manteniendo la mayoría de sus pensamientos para sí.

—Quiere volver —afirmó Kiba en cuanto Sasuke concluyó su relato.

—¿Qué dices?

—Su mente quiere volver —reafirmó—. Él tiene amnesia ¿no? Pues eso… creo que al volver a ver a sus antiguos conocidos, los antiguos lugares su mente quiso mostrar señales de ese pasado para que volviese, o tal vez es todo lo contrario y su mente lo que quiere es protegerle, hacer que olvide lo que sea que haya pasado hace once años.

—Entones falta una pieza en el rompecabezas… pero ¿dónde la encontraremos?

—Tenemos dos opciones; Naruto o aquel que se hace llamar su padre.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

A veces las cosas sobrepasan un límite imaginario, quizá es cuando sientes que tu vida es vacía sólo porque sigues la misma rutina, o llega un momento en que rodearse de personas se vuelve cansino y asfixiante; este es un límite diferente; un límite en el que el dolor se ha vuelto tanto que soportarlo en vida se vuelve desesperante. Llegas a un punto en que el futuro se ve incierto, en que piensas que si de pronto no despertases al día siguiente todo sería mejor, vives en fantasías de lo que pudo ser tu vida y no fue, todo es una mezcla de ironía y dolor, mucho dolor…

Porque a veces ese medio de escape no es suficiente, porque a veces no bastan los libros para hacerte volar, porque en cierto punto no alcanza un simple polvo blanco para que tengas esa sensación de libertad. Tus ojos están rojos, tus ojeras son prominentes, tu complexión es incluso más delgada de lo que ya era, tiemblas porque tu cuerpo ya no te proporciona calor, te mueves con inseguridad y procurando que nadie te note ¿qué estás haciendo? Llegas a ese bar que se ha vuelto bastante conocido en los últimos días, entras con la confianza que no tienes hasta que localizas a esa chica de cabello azul que te da lo que necesitas.

Ella te ve, te saluda hipócritamente, sabe la razón de tu llegada a ese lugar, sabe cómo es la rutina, y ahora te extiende no el polvo al que estás acostumbrado sino una jeringa; no te gustan las jeringas pero ella te asegura que tendrás un mejor efecto, ahora te metes con esta sustancia llamada heroína; has escuchado de sus males pero no te importa pues te asegura un mejor viaje ¡qué más da!

Puede que simplemente quieras que alguien te saque de ese oscuro agujero en el que te has visto sumido, o probablemente ya estás perdido, te has rendido a la vida miserable que siempre viviste, vida que se ha reducido a un mísero estado en el que tus recientes deseos de ser feliz han desapareció, en el que ves a la persona que amas como una sombra que se escapa a lo lejos, lo sigues en tus sueños cuando sueñas con él, pero siempre se te escapa y te quedas llorando en total soledad. ¿Cuántas han sido las veces que te has levantado llorando? En cuanto sientes que comienzas a volver al mundo real sin ninguna clase de miedo alcanzas una jeringa que siempre usas para inyectar en tu brazo esta droga.

Y cuando hace efecto comienza a reírse a carcajadas, qué está imaginando, en qué está pensando…. En sus fantasías él es un niño de buena familia, con padres amorosos y muchos amigos que lo quieren, es hiperactivo y un poco idiota pero así se ha ganado el cariño de adultos y jóvenes, también tiene una persona amada, alguien que le corresponde, son felices y salen a citas muy de seguido; su futuro se ve muy claro en medio de la felicidad, se ve dentro de unos años con una linda casa, un trabajo, quizá hijos y un perro muy grande que sería la adoración de la familia entera…

Pero, de repente, ¡pum! La fantasía se despoja de sentido y Naruto vuelve a levantarse en medio de esta casa, ahora oscura después de que tapara toda fuente de luz. Se levanta mirando a la nada, sus ojos duelen y siente resbalar un líquido caliente del lugar dónde inyectó la jeringa por última vez, siente que no han pasado ni tres minutos desde que el efecto comenzó, por ello con fervor prepara otra jeringa que inyecta en su brazo derecho; pues a su brazo izquierdo ya no le quedan venas para inyectar.

La fantasía continúa en donde se quedó, todo comienza de nuevo, la vida feliz y perfecta a la que se ha acostumbrado en los últimos días, cuando cree que la fantasía se mantendrá de nuevo se esfuma, y la ansiedad de querer que continúe hace que siga inyectándose una vez, dos veces, tres veces… y cuando su suministro se acaba vuelve al bar donde sin represaría alguna le siguen dando de este medio de escape.

Mientras vuelve a la casa después de abastecerse encuentra a un hombre desconocido que toca la guitarra en medio de la calle, se dispone a acercarse esperando tocar alguna canción en la guitarra del hombre, por un segundo siente felicidad en el mundo real, pero un inesperado clic reclama a su cuerpo de aquella sustancia; y haciendo caso cual vil mascota vuelve a la oscuridad de su casa, dispuesto a revivir la fantasía de un mundo que no existe y probablemente jamás existirá.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Un ruido inusual alertó a Gaara, quien se levantó de su escritorio dispuesto a encontrar al causante del alboroto que se veía formado a pocos metros. Salió de la oficina_ en la que estaba trabajando para_ encontrarse con Temari de frente. —¿Qué pasa? —preguntó con voz aparentemente inexpresiva, ella se encogió de hombros y negó suavemente con la cabeza.

Hombro a hombro caminaron por un largo pasillo hasta dar con la entrada del edificio en el que se encontraban, allí estaba Kankurō reteniendo a un hombre mucho más alto que él. —Le digo que no puedo dejarle pasar sin saber para qué es —decía intentando retenerlo. Gaara al ver la escena dio varias zancadas más largas para alcanzar a Kankurō, y el hombre al verlo sonrió.

—A ti te necesito —declaró triunfal.

—¿A mí? ¿Por qué?

—Sabaku no Gaara ¿verdad?

El pelirrojo asintió con desconfianza. —¿Quién eres?

—Sé de un conocido tuyo y estoy dispuesto a darte unas respuestas mientras tú me des unas también —Gaara se lo pensó unos cuantos segundos, miró de reojo a Kankurō quien asintió, entonces Gaara le hizo una seña al hombre para que lo siguiera hasta su oficina, una vez dentro se quedaron en silencio unos cuantos segundos.

—¿Cómo me encontraste? —preguntó Gaara a sabiendas que él y sus hermanos se estaban escondiendo bastante bien.

—Lo bueno de tener dinero son esta clase de cosas, puedes encontrar a una persona más fácil de lo usual y todo eso… —calló un segundo—. Pero no me he presentado, mi nombre es Uchiha Itachi.

—¿…Uchiha? —se preguntó Gaara en un susurro.

—De seguro conoces a mi hermano menor, Sasuke.

A pesar de ubicar a Sasuke rápidamente en su mente, Gaara se quedó en silencio, recordando meses atrás cuando Naruto le había llamado al borde de la desesperación contándole el plan que tenía de entregar a Sasuke; miró con miedo interno al tal Itachi, por un segundo se preguntó del paradero de Sasuke, sabía que Naruto no lo había entregado, pero hacia ya varios meses que no hablaba con él.

—¿Qué clase de respuestas quieres? —se apresuró a preguntar.

Itachi se encogió de hombros. —¿Sabes quién es Naruto?

—Sí.

—¿Cuántos años tenía cuando lo conociste?

—Tenía como catorce años.

—¿Antes de eso que había? ¿Cómo vivió los anteriores años a que lo conocieras?

Gaara frunció el seño. —¿Por qué habría de contestarte esa pregunta?

—Tengo un punto. Tu quieres sacarlo de esa vida ¿no es así? —Gaara asintió—. Entonces coopera conmigo, te aseguro que lo que menos quiero hacerle es daño.

—He de suponer que sabes toda la historia, o por lo menos la mayoría. Cuanto Naruto tenía siete años descubrieron que él era el sujeto más apto para los experimentos, fue el primer sujeto en mucho tiempo que no moría después del primer mes, así que fue tomado como experimento principal, y el resto es historia…

—Naruto murió el día que cumplió siete años… —susurró Itachi sin pensar, y Garra alcanzó a escucharlo perfectamente.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Conoces la multinacional Namikaze?

—Sí, es la empresa está al alcance la multinacional Uchiha.

—¿Conoces a su heredero?

Gaara lo pensó unos segundos, luego asintió pausadamente. —Por ahora sigue el mismo presidente de hace años pero hace tiempo hubo un heredero… él murió hace mucho, y dicen que desde entonces el presidente Namikaze no ha sido el mismo, que al parecer aún no supera la muerte de su único hijo.

—También has de conocer la relación de amistad que llevaban los Uchiha y los Namikaze; hace tiempo Sasuke era amigo del heredero de la multinacional Namikaze, quien murió hace once años, un niño llamado Naruto Namikaze, y quien hasta ahora creímos muerto.

Gaara no necesitó de alguna otra palabra para entender lo que Itachi decía, sonrió para sí y apoyo su frente contra sus manos. —¿Quieres decir que él es… alguien? —no esperó respuesta y a los pocos segundos continuó—. Toda su vida, o por lo menos todos estos años Naruto ha pensado que no pertenece a ningún lugar, que nació sólo para formar parte de esas atrocidades. Ahora sé que él no es sólo eso.

Itachi sonrió con nostalgia. —Él no recuerda nada ¿sabes? No podemos forzar sus recuerdos.

—Aún así me alegra, parece que para él las cosas están mejorando.

Itachi asintió levemente. —Respóndeme unas cosas —esperó a que Gaara diera una señal afirmativa y habló—. ¿Cuál es el objetivo de lo que hacen?

—Nunca fui de confianza mientras estuve allí así que no me revelaron mucho de lo que querían hacer, pero por medio de mutaciones genéticas quieren lograr un poder sobre los demás que aún no me queda muy claro. Claro que para lograr este objetivo tienen que sobreponer a los experimentos, despojándolos de sus vidas, volviendo en la evolución a la época en la cual la vida de otro ser humano no importa.

—¿Cuántas personas son líderes de estos experimentos?

—Hasta donde tengo entendido sólo dos, pero hay muchos más tras de cuerda; personas ricas de otros países que esperan a que los experimentos estén terminados para posteriormente comprarlos.

—Esas personas financian esto de seguro.

Gaara asintió, acto seguido preguntó. —¿Qué pasará en cuanto Naruto recupere sus recuerdos? Cuando sepa quién es…

—Volverá a ser quien era antes, será el heredero de la multinacional Namikaze, volverá con su familia y se le devolverá la vida que le fue arrebatada hace once años.

—Pero… ¿cómo fue que Naruto cayó en manos de esta gente?

Itachi se quedó pensativo. —Esa respuesta no la sé… ese día podría jurar que Naruto murió después de proteger a Sasuke, pero ahora no sé… —una idea brilló en su mente—. Entonces… ¿qué hay en su ataúd? —aquella pregunta puede que nadie se la hubiese hecho, pero si Minato había hecho todos los procesos para el funeral de su hijo, y si su hijo estaba vivo… ¿enterraron a un ataúd vacio? Daba un poco de rabia saber que todos esos años habían llorado a un espacio vacío.

—Una última cosa… —Itachi se preparó para lo que iba a decir—. ¿Cuál es el nombre de ese que se hace llamar padre de Naruto?

Sin dudar, con una mirada fiera y con voz firme Gaara respondió. —Orochimaru.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Sasuke caminaba de vuelta a la mansión Uchiha cuando la noche ya se había alzado, en medio del camino pensó en comprarse un automóvil, aunque después del fracaso del Audi no estaba muy seguro de ello e Itachi, dondequiera que esté, se retorcería de ira al saber que su adorado hermano menor planeaba ponerse en frente de un volante de nuevo. Llegó a la mansión, su vista se fijó en la guitarra que había quedado abandonada desde el último encuentro con Naruto, y cuando este no había querido recibirla, pensó en llevársela, pero aquello no serviría de nada… o, bueno, simplemente no quería enfrentarse a ello todavía.

Pero ¿qué clase de cobarde hace eso? Con rabia para sí mismo agarró la guitarra, admiró durante unos segundos hasta que estuvo un poco seguro de lo que iba a hacer, y se echó a correr por las calles sin pensar en nada realmente, la adrenalina subió a su cerebro rápidamente y en poco tiempo se vio en la puerta de semejante casa, que por definición era la casa de Naruto.

Dudó en la entrada, pero una vez llegados ahí parar sería lo más estúpido, con un suspiró alcanzó la puerta que para su sorpresa estaba abierta, de un empujón suave la terminó de abrir, adentro todo permanecía a oscuras, miró en toda la primera planta hasta que vio una silueta moverse a lo lejos, pero de inmediato volvió a perderse; y cual película de terror siguió mirando mientras acostumbraba sus ojos a la oscuridad.

—Naruto —llamó Sasuke al localizarlo por fin, pero el rubio sólo le dedicó una mirada, se quedaron en silencio, se miraron por una infinidad de tiempo antes de que uno de los dos decidiera moverse para hacer algo más que quedarse parados ahí como pendejos.

—Tengo hambre —dijo Naruto como si nada, pasó hasta la cocina donde comenzó a rebuscar en todos lados sin encontrar nada, chistó en silencio.

—Sabes por qué estoy aquí.

—Lo sé, y no me interesa.

Sasuke apretó sus manos en puños, comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber ido a ese lugar, pero estando allí ya que, tenía que quedarse, bajó la guitarra de su hombro dejándola contra una pared cercana, se paró en la puerta de la cocina mirándole fijamente, hasta que en cierto punto Naruto dejó de moverse para mirar fijamente a Sasuke. —Déjame pasar —Sasuke negó cerrando el paso a la cocina—. Quiero pasar —de nuevo una respuesta negativa—. Sasuke —murmuró—. Vete, déjame estar acá, déjame sumirme en mis recuerdos, quiero estar en mi propia infelicidad.

Sasuke miró a Naruto por primera vez después de tantos días, sus brazos descubiertos mostraban moratones por todas las inyecciones que sin cuidado se había aplicado, sus ojeras, su complexión, la falta de brillo en sus ojos… aquello era lo más triste; recordaba ver esos posos azules para encontrar una felicidad absoluta por todo, un destello que se equiparaba al cielo, y ahora eso no existía, esa felicidad nunca fue en la mente de Naruto.

—No lo creo, no eres infeliz —musitó Sasuke, Naruto hizo una mueca que pretendía ser sonrisa.

—Créelo, yo no soy esa persona feliz que has visto, mírame, ¿soy feliz?

—Nadie es feliz, todos hemos pasado por cosas malas.

—¡Lamento insultarte! —dijo sarcásticamente—. Perdóname por creer que mi vida es una mierda, tú no sabes lo que es Sasuke, no lo sabes…

—Dijiste que yo no merecía saber que era.

—Y no lo mereces —de una zancada larga alcanzó a Sasuke, posó cada mano en sus mejillas—. No tienes que saber que es, pero te pido que no hables como si lo supieras.

—Es difícil, lo sé, pero tu… deberías vivir, ¿qué ganas con morir en vida? Para esa gracia, mejor si te mueres de verdad —Tal parece que Sasuke había dado en el punto adecuado, porque era verdad, estaba muriendo en vida, se negaba a que alguien se lo dijera, era muy humillante, se enfadó pero en su mente quedó sonando lo último que dijo Sasuke.

—No me importa lo que pienses, mi vida es mi vida y no tienes derecho alguno a meterte en ella —dijo con voz sombría y ojos vacíos.

Sasuke sólo atinó a caer al suelo de rodillas, su frente se apoyó contra el marco de de la puerta de la cocina, sus manos se hicieron puños sobre sus muslos, sus rodillas rozaban la madera de la puerta de la cocina. Naruto lo ignoró y pasó de largo hacia la parte superior de la casa, dejando a Sasuke ahí a punto de un colapso nervioso. El pelinegro no se movió de ese lugar, sumido en sus pensamientos no sabía qué hacer, pero… ¿acaso había algo que hacer? ¿Cómo podía ayudarle? ¿Por qué aquel niño que tanto quiso había terminado en tan lamentable estado? Sintió ganas de llorar, pero no lo hizo, un Uchiha no llora ¿verdad? ¿Y llorar por la persona que amas? Lamentablemente aún no sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta.

Pasó un tiempo —qué importa cuánto— Y Sasuke pudo escuchar unos pasos acercarse, pero no se movió, sabía de sobra quién era. Por el rabillo del ojo vio como un chico de cabello rubio pasaba de largo a la cocina, algo se removió en el interior de ésta y en cuestión de segundos Naruto estaba de vuelta en la puerta; sólo que esta vez no pasó de largo sino que se quedó parado a la espada de Sasuke quien aun se mantenía en la misma posición; pocos segundos después Naruto se arrodilló aun a espalda de Sasuke y apoyó su frente en el omoplato de él, acto seguido paso sus manos sobre el abdomen plano del pelinegro, se quedó quieto. Sasuke posó sus manos sobre las de Naruto.

Y se quedaron así.

—Perdóname —le susurró Naruto sin moverse, Sasuke por su parte no sabía que responder, si de algo estaba seguro era de la calidez de su Naruto, tanto que le cortaba la respiración, se sentía ahogado pero no de mala manera—. Dime… —continuó Naruto—, ¿por qué se pierden las ganas de vivir? —esperó unos segundos—. No soporto estar con mi consciencia, duele… los recuerdos y la vida misma son cosas demasiado dolorosas —dicho esto se levantó, Sasuke sintió los pasos apresurados que subían por las escaleras. Comenzó a repasar las palabras dichas por Naruto, un segundo… ¿ganas de vivir? ¿Soportar? _¡No!_ Pensó de golpe al tiempo en que se levantaba de golpe y corría escaleras arriba.

Siguiendo un orden absurdo comenzó a abrir puertas, la primera a su alcance: nada; la segunda, la tercera… y aunque pareciera que estaba calmado Sasuke se encontraba desesperado, casi muriendo en vida; sólo pensar que algo pasara mientras él se encontrara en semejante estado, Sasuke sentía una mezcla de ansiedad y desesperación.

Sólo faltaba una habitación, y aquella era en la que había visto la indumentaria de hospital hace mucho tiempo ya.

Con el corazón en la mano abrió la puerta, y lo vio. Allí estaba Naruto con un cuchillo de considerable tamaño y filo apuntando a su garganta, mantenía su cabeza hacia atrás para dejar más espacio al corte que daría, de nuevo a su garganta. Sostenía el cuchillo con ambas manos en posición horizontal a su yugular, y como intentándolo aún más sostenía su cabeza hacia atrás.

Sasuke se desesperó, y de grandes zancadas abarcó la habitación, corrió hacia Naruto que, sentado en la gran cama se disponía a acabar con su vida. En medio de la agonía Sasuke estiró la mano lo suficiente como para agarrar de sopetón el cuchillo sin importarle el corte que comenzaba a aparecer en su mano. —¡No lo hagas! —gritó con tono alterado. Naruto abrió los ojos lentamente y medio alzó la cabeza, lentamente volvió su vista a Sasuke, sus ojos estaban vacíos, sin un rastro de vida en ellos.

El milisegundo en el que se miraron acabó y Naruto comenzó a hacer fuerza sobre el cuchillo intentando llevarlo a su cuello, pero Sasuke no le dejaba provocando que el corte en su mano se comenzara a hacer aun más profundo. —No lo hagas —repitió—. No te dejaré hacerlo.

—¿Y por qué no? —repuso el otro un tanto infantil, pero su tono de voz de infantil e inocente no tenía nada.

—Te convertirás en un cobarde que no afronta sus problemas.

—Ya no lo soporto —dijo en un susurro ahogado—. ¡No me gusta! No quiero cerrar los ojos y ver todas esas imágenes, me duele.

—¿Entonces cómo has soportado todo éste tiempo? ¡¿Cómo has vivido los últimos diez años?!

—Tenía esperanza —murmuró posando sus ojos azules sobre los negros—. Creí que algún día todo se convertiría en amor, que tendría una manera de ser feliz, y vivir con la familia que siempre deseé en medio de ese sótano.

—¿Qué pasa con ese deseo?

—Es eso, sólo un deseo de niños.

—Pero…

Naruto de repente se enfadó y vio de mala manera a Sasuke. —¡¿QUÉ QUIERES DE MI?! —gritó—. ¡¿Está mal pensar que mi vida es una mierda?! ¡Soy sólo un experimento para mi padre! —soltó una risa irónica—, mi padre… —repitió, volvió a ver a Sasuke con esos ojos furiosos—. No existo para mi madre, personas importantes para mí están siendo lastimadas por mi culpa… y sobretodo, sobre todo la persona que posiblemente más amo sobre este planeta sigue pensando en su antiguo amor, yo no existo para él —para cuando acabó de hablar soltaba lágrimas que caían sin cesar, lágrimas de puro dolor que cortaban la respiración.

Sasuke quedó de piedra, de todo lo que Naruto le había gritado sólo una cosa resonaba en su cabeza; ¿Naruto se sentía mal porque él aún pensaba en Namikaze Naruto? Es que… ¿cómo olvidarlo? ¿…cómo olvidarlo si lo tenía en frente?

—Yo… —comenzó a decir.

—¡No digas más! —le interrumpió Naruto—. ¿Por qué no me dejas, Sasuke? Yo quiero morir, ya no tengo razón por la cual levantarme en las mañanas, ya no tengo ninguna razón para vivir…

Se supone que un Uchiha nunca muestra sus sentimientos, mantiene un perfil bajo y frívolo, ¡pero qué importa eso en éste momento! Totalmente desesperado, y con la mano aún en el filo del cuchillo intentó alejar del filo del cuello del rubio, Naruto, al notar esto, también comenzó a forcejear acercando el cuchillo peligrosamente a su piel donde aún se veía el último corte que le había hecho el científico loco. A pesar del escozor Sasuke siguió jaloneando hacia atrás, se maldijo internamente por no tener suficiente forma física para quitarle el cuchillo a Naruto.

Naruto actuó sucio y de un rodillazo no muy planeado mandó a Sasuke contra el suelo haciendo que soltara su agarre y perdiera la coordinación durante unos pocos segundos. Todo pasó rápido y en lo que Sasuke no tuvo coordinación, Naruto acercó el filo a su garganta a gran velocidad. Lanzándose de nuevo para parar el filo —aunque fuese con su cuerpo— Sasuke se impulsó hacia Naruto nuevamente, pero… fue muy tarde.

Aunque Sasuke había logrado interceptar el filo del cuchillo con su mano sana (ahora no tan sana) éste había logrado llegar al cuello y dejar un corte tal vez poco profundo pero del que no tardó en emerger sangre a una cantidad un poco alarmante.

Ahora, con el filo cortando su otra mano y ambas manos de Naruto sosteniendo el cuchillo aun intentando llevarlo a su garganta, los sentidos de Sasuke se llenaron del dolor que sentía tanto física como emocionalmente, pero más que eso buscaba la manera de que Naruto cambiase de opinión.

Las lágrimas en los ojos del rubio aún caían, y caían, negándose a parar.

—¡Detente! ¡Déjame hacerlo! —suplicó Naruto, y Sasuke sintió que moría ahí mismo, ¿suplicarle a alguien que te deje morir? ¿Qué tan destrozado tenías que estar para llegar a ese extremo?

—Naruto —susurró con la voz cargada de dolor.

—¡Por favor! —suplicó de nuevo.

—¡No! —dijo fuertemente recobrando algo de su compostura; debía sonar firme si quería convencer a Naruto de vivir.

—¡Te lo ruego! —imploró por enésima vez.

—¡Naruto! ¡Comprende que no te dejaré morir así como así!

—Pero yo… ¡por favor! ¡No quiero volver! ¡Déjame descansar! Déjame descansar… por favor —al no ver respuesta de Sasuke siguió—. Tú no sabes lo que es sufrir esto… lo que es que te traten como un vil objeto, no sabes lo que es el dolor.

—No lo hagas —dijo Sasuke apretando su agarre contra el cuchillo—. No me pidas dejarte morir, no de nuevo.

Y a pesar de la agonía que estaba sufriendo Naruto se fijó en las últimas palabras de Sasuke, por un microsegundo se preguntó el por qué y después volvió a atraer el cuchillo a su cuello.

—Sasuke —murmuró con voz lastimera.

—¡¿Quieres una razón para vivir?! —gritó Sasuke comenzando a perder la cordura que le quedaba—, Vive y voy a ser la razón por la que te despiertes cada mañana —Naruto abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

—Yo… —comenzó pero de nuevo le interrumpieron.

—¡Lo quieres! ¿No? Déjame ser tu razón para vivir… ¿tiene sentido? ¡Claro que sí! Tiene sentido porque te amo —y las últimas dos palabras salieron de lo más hondo de su pecho, era la primera vez que las decía en mucho tiempo; si los ojos de Naruto se abrían más se saldrían de sus cuencas, pero al parecer aquellas dos palabras dieron rienda a dos acciones.

La primera fueron las lágrimas que comenzaron a caer aún más ferozmente, la segunda fue el agarre del cuchillo lo suficientemente flojo para que cayera al suelo con un ruido sordo; sus manos cayeron a ambos lados de su cuerpo, se dejó de mover y la única señal de vida que mostraba eran los chorros de agua que se negaban a parar. Aliviado, Sasuke atrapó a Naruto entre sus brazos ahora sintiendo el dolor en sus manos cortadas.

Suspiró.

Se separó unos cuantos centímetros y Naruto se le vino encima sólo guiado por el peso de la gravedad, parecía un vil muñeco de trapo, lo tomó de los hombros manchando en el acto la camisa que llevaba; después de todo sus manos seguían sangrando bastante; lo único que hacía ver que Naruto seguía consciente eran las lágrimas y el ligero temblor que tenía. Sasuke se fijó en la masacre, todo parecía una escena de un asesinato con cuchillos, jeringas y sangre; suspiró para sí.

Jaló a Naruto con mucha fuerza seguramente, pero esta fue fuerza que no sintió, tal parecía que él también estaba entrando en un estado de hipnotismo en el que al parecer el dolor ya no existía, primero se encargó de llevarlos a ambos al baño, en cuanto no sostuvo con fuerza el cuerpo de Naruto él cayó al suelo de loza del baño, Sasuke suspiró y se agachó quedando frente a frente con los ojos vacios del rubio, con parsimonia y cuidando de no rozar mucho las heridas en los brazos y cuello de Naruto le quitó la camisa llena de sangre, descubrió sólo hasta ese momento que Naruto no llevaba zapatos, siguió con el pantalón quitando los bóxers de una vez, lo alzó del suelo para dejarlo en la bañera.

Hizo lo mismo consigo mismo quedando desnudo, arrumó toda la ropa en una esquina del baño y abrió el agua de la bañera que a su vez cayó con una temperatura adecuada mojando la cabeza de Naruto, los mechones se pegaron a su cara; Sasuke se metió en la bañera también, el agua comenzó a llevarse la sangre y parecía un asesinato, con el suelo del baño lleno de sangre, la ropa no en mejores condiciones y el agua tan roja como se podía.

Así Sasuke comenzó a limpiarse a él mismo, y poco después lo hizo con Naruto sin olvidar ningún lugar. Ahora todo estaba tranquilo a comparación de minutos antes, ellos estaban sumidos en aquella escena que no tenía nada de erótico, estaban cansados, se notaba en sus miradas, poco a poco la sangre dejaba de salir pero las heridas aún dolían.

La vida es curiosa, hace que la gente pase del cielo al inferno en cuestión de segundos.

La ducha terminó, Sasuke secó a ambos con una toalla, de nuevo se las arregló para hacer que Naruto caminase fuera del baño, pero todavía así Sasuke sostenía al rubio en cada paso que daba, pues sus pasos eran temerosos, cansados. La habitación estaba vuelta un desastre, lo suficiente como para que nadie pudiese dormir allí. Aún sosteniendo al rubio avanzaron hasta el armario donde no fue muy difícil conseguir ropa.

—Ayúdame —susurró Sasuke a Naruto, quien sin hacer movimientos innecesarios se movió lo suficiente como para dejar que Sasuke le pusiera unos nuevos bóxers y un pantalón suelto. Sasuke hizo lo mismo con él, tomando ropa prestada se vistió, y luego caminó hasta el baño para buscar un botiquín.

Curó las heridas de ambos rápidamente, se sintió mal al ver que Naruto había necesitado el triple de vendas de las que él mismo había usado, sus heridas eran muchas más, tanto físicas como de espíritu. Volviendo a acomodarse Sasuke llevó a Naruto fuera de la habitación, entraron a otra que estaba completamente limpia, con un poco de esfuerzo recostó a Naruto.

Dejándolo ahí volvió a la otra habitación donde rápidamente se encargó de buscar todas las jeringas y la droga, las metió en una bolsa que escondió para tirarlo después. —La sangre después —dijo para sí, salió de la habitación para volver con Naruto, y cuando entró se sorprendió de ver como de nuevo de los ojos de Naruto escurrían gruesas lágrimas que revelaban la verdad de su alma.

Se recostó junto a él atrayéndolo a su pecho, y como si fuera instinto natural Naruto se acurrucó contra Sasuke, se abrazaron fuertemente temiendo que el otro fuera a desaparecer en cualquier segundo, afuera estaba más oscuro que nunca, ellos se durmieron a pesar de ello, cerraron los ojos lentamente hasta que el cansancio de sus mentes provocó que se durmieran profundamente.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Naruto despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza, y se sintió inusualmente en sus cinco sentidos, comprobó que no estaba en la habitación que frecuentaba los últimos días pero no se preocupó por recordar cómo es que aquello había sido posible, miró su pecho descubierto y sintió dolor muscular pero sin pensárselo mucho más corrió a la otra habitación, entró azotando la puerta y comenzó a rebuscar en todos los cajones, debajo de la cama e inclusive en el baño.

—¿Dónde están? ¿Dónde están? —murmuró con desespero, corrió de un lado a otro moviendo de nuevo lo que ya había movido, como si con ello las cosas fuesen a cambiar. Y lo volvió a hacer por indefinido tiempo—. Pero yo todavía tenía… —volvió a musitar con incredulidad.

Dio varios pasos hacia atrás hasta tocar la pared y se deslizó hasta el suelo, sus manos comenzaron a temblar ferozmente mientras él musitaba cosas sin sentido, miraba la habitación para todas partes sintiendo ansiedad, los vellos de su brazo se erizaban sin sentido alguno, cerró los ojos e intentó volver a su mundo de fantasía pero era imposible, sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear pero no por tristeza sino por ansiedad, otro intento de volver a su fantasía pero le fue imposible.

Pero la soledad que sintió fue sustituida por una mano sobre la suya, y a pesar de la ansiedad divisó muy bien la silueta de Sasuke, no supo si era real o no pero con la fuerza que no tenía sujetó la mano de Sasuke, hizo una mueca temblorosa. —¿Dónde están? —preguntó soltando un jadeo al final de la pregunta.

—Ya no están —respondió Sasuke.

Y de nuevo un temblor involuntario abarcó la mayoría del cuerpo de Naruto, no era tan grave como un episodio epiléptico pero sin duda alguna aquel temblor no se debía sólo a la ansiedad. —¿Por qué? —preguntó Naruto, su frente comenzaba a volverse brillante producto del sudor.

—No las necesitas —volvió a responder Sasuke, se sentó junto a Naruto sin soltar su mano.

—Pero mi mundo de fantasía es mucho mejor a este… —era difícil para Naruto formular una frase tan larga, pero de alguna manera aquello le hacía olvidar un poco la ansiedad que aún se arremolinaba en la cabeza. Se recostó contra el hombro de Sasuke respirando agitadamente.

—No las necesitas —repitió Sasuke—. No te preocupes, en menos de lo que crees haremos que este mundo sea mucho mejor que ese. Te lo prometí ¿verdad?

Y sólo hasta ese momento Naruto recordó todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, pese a que hubo un punto en que se quedó inmóvil sin hacer nada su mente había guardado cada recuerdo más claro de lo que hubiera deseado, se pegó más a Sasuke. —Lo prometiste —aceptó—. Prometiste no abandonarme, Sasuke… ahora eres la razón por la que vivo y respiro, eres la única persona por la cual me han dado ganas de vivir, tú no sabes cuánto te amo.

Sasuke sonrió, sabía que no podía decirlo pero para sí él amaba a Naruto desde hace mucho tiempo, nunca dejó de hacerlo y probablemente nunca dejará de hacerlo; vivir por la persona que amas, morir por la persona que amas. Ahora, Sasuke estaba dispuesto a ello, a mucho más; volvió a ver las manos temblorosas de Naruto a la vez que decidía terminar con todo de una buena vez, ya era suficiente para Naruto.

—Sasuke —volvió a hablar Naruto—. Aún me siento cansado, ¿sabes? Mientras estuve de nuevo en medio de los experimentos siempre temí que mi cordura se rompiera. Hay un punto en el que ya no soportas más, hay un punto en el que sólo quieres descansar, que te hartas de tu vida, no sabes ni de dónde vienes ni a dónde vas, a veces, siento que soy parte de un espectáculo, de un circo de interminables actos.

—Sopórtalo un poco más, te aseguro que todo acabará pronto.

Naruto asintió, el temblor en sus manos cesó y él poco a poco se durmió contra el hombro de Sasuke, mientras un sueño en su mente se presentaba, un sueño de él y Sasuke cuando eran niños, un sueño de Naruto Namikaze… pero, muchas veces no recordamos lo que soñamos, o simplemente lo recordamos como una vaga imagen que no tenemos clara. Me pregunto ¿cuánto dolor tiene que soportar una persona para al final ser feliz?

.

.

.

* * *

_Y es que esto de actualizar con tanto tiempo de espacio se me está volviendo una muy, pero muy mala costumbre. _

_Y es que por más que sabía lo que iba a pasar estaba en un son de "cómo lo escribo, cómo lo escribo"; necesité un buen de inspiración  
para hacer que todo cuadrara con todo y he de admitir que al final me gustó como quedó, aparte no soy mucho de forzarme a escribir  
porque si lo hago sería como ¡puaj! Y la calidad bajaría mucho, así que no, no, no... _

_Qué más... como en junio de este año escribí lo que sería la escena del intento de suicidio de Naruto, entonces... imagínense,  
tuve que hacer que todo saliera lindo xd. Por otro lado ya se sabe que es Orochimaru *risa malvada*, ahora a ver  
que pasa, si lo notan ya se está desenrollando todo y como dije, ya estamos en la recta final :3 _

_Y bueno, como siempre, gracias por sus Rr's, contestaré los que pueda (o sea lo que no son anónimos), así que, sin más que añadir..._

_Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo (que ojalá esté para antes de fin de año, aunque ahora me encargaré de actualizar el otro fic) Meno,  
y si no... _

_**Feliz año :) **  
_

_Adiós, y feliz navidad atrasada xd. _


	17. La inminente explicación

Hace mucho tiempo que estaba separado de _su _Naruto aunque aún no se hacía a la idea sabía que Namikaze Naruto se había ido hace tiempo; entonces, ¿Qué clase de broma le jugaba el destino poniendo frente a él a un tal Seichi Naruto de las mismas complexiones físicas? Sin duda lo que quería el destino era burlarse de él por qué… el todavía amaba a Namikaze Naruto.

* * *

_Autor: PauYh796_

_Rating: T por futuros lemmons_

_Número de palabras del capítulo sin notas: 7.337_

* * *

**_La inminente explicación. _**

Itachi irrumpió en la oficina cual súper héroe, sólo era cuestión de imaginarse una capa en su espalda y tendría toda la pinta; Sasuke volvió la vista hacia su hermano mayor quien al parecer ya tenía la costumbre de entrar y salir cuando quisiese. Quizá aún se creía presidente.

—Muchas cosas no cuadran. Cosas que vienen de mucho antes…

Sasuke miró con incredulidad a Itachi. —¿Tu qué…? ¿Cómo apareces así de la nada? Hace más de un mes que no te veo ¿sabes? ¿Por lo menos un saludo?

—Hola —saludó falsamente con una sonrisa postiza.

—Hola —replicó Sasuke sonriendo de lado.

—¿Ahora sí? —Sasuke asintió—. De acuerdo… —continuó Itachi—, ¿cómo murió nuestro padre? —preguntó alzando una ceja inconscientemente.

—¿Un infarto?

—Eso creemos —respondió de inmediato, acto seguido arrojó unos papeles a las manos de Sasuke, este último las tomó y rápidamente entendió que eran.

—El acta de defunción de Fugaku.

—Aja… ¿Qué dice?

—Causa de muerte: intoxicación —lo pensó unos segundos—. ¿Intoxicación? ¿Eso quiere decir que…?

—Tal y como lo ves, alguien mató a nuestro padre por alguna razón.

—En ese caso, ¿por qué el acta de defunción dice la causa real de la muerte? ¿No era mejor esconder eso?

Itachi se encogió de hombros y negó suavemente. —No lo sé… por ahora estoy haciendo una averiguación pero aparte de ello tengo otra noticia, algo más grave.

Sasuke no dijo nada pero la mirada que le mandó a Itachi hizo que este último hablara.

—Sabaku no Gaara ¿te suena ese nombre? —Sasuke asintió—. Pues bien, si alguien tenía que saber del pasado de Naruto —los oídos de Sasuke se pusieron más eléctricos—, ese era Gaara. ¿Recuerdas Hasd Corp? —prosiguió sin acabar un tema, y ante el asentimiento de Sasuke respondió—. Orochimaru es la cabeza de Hasd Corp.

Lo siguiente que sonó fue el puño de Sasuke chocar contra la mesa sonoramente a la vez que un gruñido casi bestial salía de su garganta. —Orochimaru —siseó amenazante—. ¿Cómo no lo supe? Sólo ese maldito podría estar detrás de semejante atrocidad —respiró hondo unas cuantas veces—, por eso sabía de Naruto mucho antes, por eso me dijo lo que me dijo ese cinco de mayo ¡es un maldito! Burlándose de mí todo el tiempo, sonriendo tras escena…

—Cálmate —intervino Itachi—. Sé lo que sientes pero ahora tenemos que actuar bien, Orochimaru se fue del país; me encargué de que así fuese hace ya unos meses, la policía está tras de él por sus movimientos ilícitos desde que volvió a Japón. Eso nos explica por qué Naruto volvió a aparecer, parece ser que lo salvé sin saberlo.

Sasuke sonrió amargamente. —En cuanto Naruto volvió me dijo que su padre había tenido que esfumarse, hace poco me dijo que desde niño siempre deseó tener una familia feliz, que nunca pudo ser por esos experimentos. Nii-san… ¿en qué momento el Naruto que conocimos se volvió tan frágil?

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Itachi frunciendo el seño.

Un tosido de parte del menor alertó a Itachi para la siguiente palabra que soltaría Sasuke, una palabra que lo mantendría en suspenso por los próximos minutos.

—Acompáñame.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Los dos hermanos Uchiha se quedaron parados frente a la puerta de la casa de Naruto, Sasuke con ansiedad por entrar pero Itachi pensando seriamente en lo que encontraría dentro.

—Descubrí que una persona puede destruirse por completo en unos siete días —declaró Sasuke soltando una sonrisa irónica—. Es triste ¿verdad?

Sin más preámbulo Sasuke entró en la casa, cuya puerta estaba curiosamente abierta. Los dos avanzaron por la planta baja que estaba en completa oscuridad a excepción de una ventana sin ningún tapujo, por la cual se metía toda la luz del mediodía, subieron al segundo piso, Itachi siguió a su hermano obedientemente hasta que él entró en una habitación sin golpear la puerta, a pesar de tener unas cuantas dudas respecto a ello el mayor entró de igual manera.

Y dentro no había nada de luz más que la que se colaba por el borde de la ventada alumbrando directamente a la cama en la que reposaba un cuerpo demasiado quieto para su gusto. Sasuke caminó hasta la cama para pronunciar un nombre que hizo que Itachi abriese los ojos sorprendido.

—Naruto.

Como por arte de magia el cuerpo inmóvil se removió un poco hasta que se sentó y el rayo de luz que se colaba a la habitación dio directo a la cara de un chico rubio que de hecho se veía mucho más demacrado. Sasuke comprobó con rabia que la bandeja de comida que había dejado allí la última vez estaba totalmente intacta y por consiguiente la complexión del rubio era mucho más delgada.

—No estás comiendo —afirmó enfadado pero a Naruto pareció no importarle lo que Sasuke decía, Itachi aún miraba la escena atónito, negó unas cuantas veces antes de decidir caminar más cerca de Naruto, y en cuanto Sasuke lo notó le sonrió con nostalgia.

—¿Lo ves? —Itachi asintió pero aún estaba un poco shockeado de verlo así.

—Come —insistió Sasuke pero Naruto no reaccionó—. Come —repitió, y de nuevo fue ignorado. Itachi, al notar la mirada triste de su hermano menor frunció el seño comenzando a enfadarse. Aún así, Sasuke sin querer rendirse tomó el abandonado plato de comida, tomó un poco de carne con las manos y la acercó a la boca del rubio intentando que comiera, pero Naruto al sentir el olor de la comida en su cuerpo sin reparo alguno lanzó una manotada contra Sasuke haciendo que botara el pedazo de carne al suelo.

—¡Basta! —gritó Itachi sin paciencia, jaló a Sasuke y lo quitó de su camino, luego tomó a Naruto de los hombros y lo sacudió—. ¡Despierta! —gritó con rabia en la voz, al no notar reacción sin miedo alguno le dio una cachetada al rubio que sonó con eco en la habitación.

Y Sasuke se aterró. —¡Nii-san! —gritó espantado—. ¡Espera! ¡No lo lastimes!

Pero Itachi ya hacia oídos sordos a las suplicas de su hermano. —¡¿Qué haces?! —volvió a gritar aún sacudiendo a Naruto—. Idiota —musitó antes de soltar al rubio estresado, Naruto siguió imperceptible ante los ruidos de afuera.

—¡Nii-san! —reclamó Sasuke—. Míralo como está —lo señaló—, con heridas por todas partes y a ti no se te ocurre mejor idea que golpearlo de nuevo, ¿no crees que ya tuvo suficiente de golpes?

—Tienes que hacer que reaccione.

—Eso lo sé, pero no a golpes.

Itachi se sentó junto a Naruto acariciando la mejilla roja producto del golpe. —También lo considero como un hermano menor —susurró con nostalgia—. Cuando lo creí muerto me dolió mucho, y sentí un alivio de aquí al infinito cuando descubrí que estaba vivo. Pero esto… ¿no es lo mismo que estar muerto? —Sasuke asintió pero en sus ojos estaba la determinación de hacer que su Naruto volviese a ser quien era, pero para ello necesitaba toda la ayuda posible, así que le comenzó a contar a Itachi lo que había pasado en el último tiempo, las drogas y el intento de suicidio.

—Está deprimido —afirmó lo obvio Itachi al final del relato—. Creo que lo mejor sería juntar a esas personas que se volvieron allegadas a él, y quizá ellos puedan sacarlo de ese estado en el que se ha metido.

—No me ha hablado desde aquella vez —analizó Sasuke pensativo—. Pero no sé quién será el chico que también sabe toda su historia… —frunció el seño—, de resto creo que sólo tenemos a Kiba de nuestro lado, nadie se volvió tan allegado a él.

—¿Y Sakura? —se preguntó el mayor—. Me dijiste que le contaste que Naruto estaba vivo, ella nos podría ayudar… recuerda que también fue su amiga en ese tiempo.

—De acuerdo, la contactaré.

A Itachi se le iluminó la cabeza, miró a Sasuke con una sonrisa para luego afirmar: —Gaara, Temari, Kankurō. Si ellos no pueden sacarle de ese estado creo que nadie podría.

Sasuke asintió pese a que no le gustaba la idea de volver a ver a Gaara.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Actualidad, en algún lugar._

—Parece que la policía se ha calmado —dijo Kabuto a Orochimaru y a Kujaku. Él sonrió y ella sólo rodó los ojos estresada por todo lo que se iba a venir.

—Así que es hora de volver a Japón —exclamó la serpiente victorioso—. Aún me buscan pero parece que no con tanta intensidad, así que iremos a Japón, tomaremos a Sasuke y a Naruto.

—Será difícil secuestrar al presidente de la multinacional Uchiha.

—Eso lo sé, pero no lo secuestraremos.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—El punto débil de Sasuke es y siempre será Naruto, por ahora sólo debemos preocuparnos de atrapar a Naruto y Sasuke vendrá por cuenta propia.

—También necesitamos a Danzō —afirmó Kujaku mirando sus uñas como si fuesen lo más interesante del mundo, pero Orochimaru chistó. No quería contactar a Danzō, ya llevaba años sin verlo y por él que las cosas se quedaran así, pero definitivamente necesitaba a ese hombre si quería completar el trabajo de una vida.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Actualidad, 2 de marzo, Japón. _

En primer lugar había sido difícil encontrar a Gaara, que parecía seguir escondiéndose de quién sabe qué. Aún así fue el primero que pudieron encontrar, rápidamente le contaron la situación pidiendo también ayuda de sus hermanos, pero Gaara negó la presencia de estos dos. No dio razones pero era más que obvio que no debían preguntar el por qué.

Pese a que era bastante temprano (aún no pasaban las ocho de la mañana), y con la misma seriedad que lo caracterizaba, Gaara pidió que lo llevaran hasta donde Naruto se encontraba; fueron en silencio, y sólo Sasuke entró junto a Gaara mientras Itachi esperaba fuera de la casa, subieron hasta llegar a la habitación de Naruto, en la puerta Gaara pidió que le dejaran entrar solo.

—Necesito hacer algo que no puedes ver —declaró sin perder la tranquilidad en la voz, Sasuke asintió a regañadientes y Gaara entró a la habitación para encontrarse con la misma deprimente escena, todo estaba desordenado y Naruto permanecía parado junto a la ventana evitando los molestos rayos de sol.

—Naruto.

El rubio alzó la cabeza y esbozo una sonrisa al ver a Gaara. —Así que este es su plan —susurró con voz patosa.

—¿Su plan?

—Sasuke insiste en hacer que yo vuelva a sonreír, que simplemente me olvide de todo, yo no quiero eso. Me gusta encerrarme en mi cabeza, y por eso seguí por el camino de las drogas, pero ahora ya no tengo provisión alguna de eso, mi cuerpo ya eliminó toda toxina pero yo todavía quiero encerrarme en mi cabeza… y curiosamente sólo lo logro cuando Sasuke entra en la habitación. De resto debo ser yo mismo —suspiró—, él te trajo para que "me saques de esto".

—Me estás hablando a mí, te voy a sacar de esta depresión.

—Lo haces sonar muy feo… simplemente no tengo ganas de hacer nada, ni de comer, ni de reír, sólo quiero dormir y punto final.

—Cobarde.

Naruto giró sorprendido. —¿Qué me dijiste? —de dos pasos largos y rápidos Gaara llegó hasta el rubio, mandó su mano fuertemente contra el chico, y debido a su delgadez Naruto terminó en el suelo a la vez que su nariz comenzaba a sangrar—. ¿Merezco un golpe? —retó a Gaara desde el suelo.

—No, no lo mereces —suspiró—. Mereces cosas mejores que esto, pero te estás quedando ahí, en los golpes. ¿Por qué no me lo devuelves? ¿Por qué te dejas golpear sin devolver el golpe?

—Tsk… no me importa; por mi mejor si en una de estas me terminas matando.

—Idiota —en ese punto Naruto dejó de responder, seguía consciente, eso sí; pero decidió ignorar a Gaara que esperó varios minutos y al final simplemente salió del lugar bajo la atenta mirada de Sasuke, no se dijeron nada pero en la mirada de Gaara no estaba la simple rendición, algo tramaba. Eso seguro.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Las cosas habían comenzado a tomar un rumbo "peligroso" desde que Itachi —y de manera apresurada— había mandado a volar a Orochimaru, haciendo que huyera a otro país. Pero todo había sido tan afanado que en medos de nada el mismo Orochimaru y su compañía descubrieron que fue la multinacional Uchiha quienes lo habían descubierto. Por consiguiente se había comenzado a maquinar una venganza extremista en contra de Uchiha Itachi; lo que nos lleva a Sasuke, actual presidente de la empresa, por consiguiente el mejor blanco "a atrapar", o sea de cumplir una venganza. Eso sin contar que Sasuke era necesario para los planes de Hasd Corp.

Entonces, ahora, en medio de un lugar desconocido, probablemente en un país, en un continente alejado Kujaku y el mismo Orochimaru preparan sus cosas para ir de vuelta a Japón; hace poco han conseguido que un policía (corrupto seguramente) les diera ingreso al país, y de igual manera ha cobrado por su silencio. Pese a toda duda en su mente Orochimaru terminó aceptando el trato, furioso con la familia Uchiha va de vuelta para completar lo que empezó, porque el tiempo se agota con cada tik tok que marca el reloj.

Pero moviéndose de nuevo con Naruto, y con la declaración de Gaara, Sasuke se ha sentido un poco más tranquilo después de la visita del pelirrojo; cuando entró en la habitación recién Gaara se había ido notó como los ojos de su rubio se volvieron furiosos, emoción que no había mostrado desde hace mucho.

—Naruto —exclamó Sasuke con un dejé de alegría en la voz, ahora que la visita se ha ido están los dos solos de nuevo. Sorpresivamente Naruto responde.

—Estoy cansado.

—¿Quieres dormir? —su voz preocupada no pasa desapercibida.

Naruto negó con la cabeza, sin decir más se dirige a un armario cercano, toma ropa limpia y se cambia bajo la no tan atenta mirada de Sasuke; su ropa es normal, y bajo esa camisa —ahora grande— su estado demacrado se oculta un poco mejor. Con las manos, y de manera ruda, Naruto desenreda su cabello, sin embargo termina aún más despeinado. No se preocupa por ello.

Sale de la habitación descalzo, y sólo hasta ese momento el estupor de Sasuke cesa casi por completo, se sacude y sigue a Naruto pensando que Gaara ha logrado el cometido de aquella visita, Naruto baja y por fin luego de interminables días se para debajo de unos rayos de sol que se meten por la ventana de la sala común.

Se queda ahí tiempo indefinido, le agradan los rayos de sol de la mañana, ya casi es medio día pero el sol es lo suficientemente frío como para no estresarse, suspira unas cuantas veces, y cuando el sol vuelve a esconderse tras las nubes se da media vuelta, camina de nuevo a la habitación y se encierra. Suspira en medio de la oscuridad de nuevo.

Y ese es por mucho el mejor avance que Sasuke ha visto. Los días siguientes pasan igual; a eso de las 6:30 de la mañana Naruto se levanta, se viste como si fuera a salir, baja las escaleras con los pies descalzos para pararse siempre en el mismo punto. Sin pensar en nada se queda ahí hasta que el sol disminuye minutos después. Luego camina hasta la cocina y toma agua, mucha agua; sube las escaleras, vuelve a su habitación y ahí se encierra el resto del día.

También Sasuke se ha acostumbrado a recoger los platos de comida totalmente intactos, se pregunta cómo es que Naruto no se enferma, simplemente cada día está más delgado, casi en huesos. Un día en especial había algo diferente, Naruto estaba abajo como siempre y Sasuke fue a la habitación para recoger la comida, cuando entró el plato no estaba donde él lo había dejado, para más colmo estaba a medio comer. Todavía quedaba más de la mitad de la comida pero Sasuke sonrió, sin decirle nada a Naruto respecto al tema se llevó el plato.

Naruto seguía debajo de los rayos de sol, sin decir nada Sasuke caminó hasta quedar junto a él recibiendo la luz. Naruto sólo le dedicó una mirada.

—¿Tienes frío? —preguntó Sasuke pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Así se quedaron en total silencio, pasaban los minutos y el sol no disminuía. Ya eran más de las ocho de la mañana y ambos seguían ahí de pie sin mostrar cansancio alguno. Pasadas las nueve comenzaban a tener un calor casi insoportable, pero Sasuke no se iba a mover hasta que Naruto lo hiciera.

—Tengo calor —musitó Naruto respondiendo a la pregunta hecha horas atrás; pero —y por más raro que sonase— Sasuke estaba feliz, esas eran las segundas palabras que le decía Naruto desde hace muchos días ya.

Y con esas pocas palabras en mente Sasuke retrocedió del sol, de un jalón suave también acercó a Naruto a la sombra. Ambos suspiraron aliviados, Naruto una vez fuera no dijo nada más, y Sasuke tampoco. Luego —en un silencio aterrador— subieron a la habitación, Naruto volvió a encerrarse y Sasuke se fue camino a la universidad, porque después de todo tenía que seguir estudiando.

Pero después de unos días la poca paciencia que caracteriza a los Uchiha de nuevo se volvía presente. Naruto seguía comiendo, más bien manoseaba la comida, probaba unos pocos bocados y al final deja más de lo que come; obviamente estaba débil e incluso enfermo, sin embargo su ya costumbre de ir bajo los pocos rayos de sol seguía en pie, tomaba agua y volvía a encerrarse.

—¿Hasta cuándo pretendes seguir así? —preguntó Sasuke después de que Naruto apartara el plato de comida sin ingerir mucho.

—No tengo ganas de hacer nada —susurró—. Sasuke… ¿tú podrías…?

—No —negó de inmediato el pelinegro a sabiendas que desde que Naruto le había vuelto a hablar intentaba persuadirlo para que le consiguiera de ese polvito blanco que antes lo llevaba al cielo y de vuelta. En otras palabras: que le diera droga.

—Sólo una vez.

—No —Naruto parecía un niño pidiendo un dulce, pero esto no es tan inocente como se creería—. Espera un segundo —agregó el pelinegro, salió de la habitación y bajó con afán hasta el primer piso, de ahí tomó la guitarra que había llevado consigo ese día; la misma que días atrás Naruto había dejado abandonada en la mansión Uchiha, subió de nuevo. Antes de entrar desenfundó el instrumente, entró en la habitación extendiendo el objeto.

—¿Qué…? —se preguntó el rubio al ver su guitarra.

—Yo creo que naciste para esto —explicó Sasuke—. Tocas la guitarra muy bien a pesar de que obtuviste una hace pocos meses, ¿eso no te dice nada? Vuelve a tocar.

—Yo…

—Hazlo.

—Yo no soy capaz de tocarla —aceptó Naruto, Sasuke le miró confundido. El rubio para explicarse extendió sus manos que temblaban fuertemente debido a la ansiedad todavía presente—. Mis manos tiemblan mucho, no puedo tocar las cuerdas ni ubicar los trastes —e inconscientemente sus ojos albergaron tristeza; Sasuke lo notó y bajó la guitarra hasta dejarla acostada en el suelo, luego se acercó a Naruto, no lo tocó pero su cuerpo estaba lo más cerca que pudiera.

Y pudieron quedarse así.

Pero el inesperado sonido del celular de Sasuke desvaneció por completo el ambiente, y el aludido abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver el identificador de llamadas de su celular. Al reconocer el número se alejó rápidamente para contestar lejos de Naruto.

—¿Minato-san?

—¡Sasuke! —hubo un silencio incómodo—. Te dije que me mantuvieras informado de todo en cuanto a Naruto y su alrededor —acusó Minato y Sasuke se asustó. Iba a disculparse pero de nuevo Minato se adelantó—. Nunca creí recibir una llamada de un desconocido explicándome la actual situación de mi hijo.

—No quería preocuparlo —habló Sasuke en tono apresurado.

—Pues precisamente así estoy, ¡preocupado! —luego apareció otro silencio de nuevo, Sasuke procuró alejarse lo suficiente de Naruto saliendo de la habitación para que este no escuchara la conversación, en su mente se preguntó quién había sido el que contactó a Minato, y en palabras burdas _"le había ido con el chisme"_; pero era tan obvia la respuesta, sólo Gaara pudo haber hecho semejante cosa. Así que este era su plan… ya como había sabido de la existencia de Minato no tenía mucha relevancia.

—En serio no quería preocuparlo —repitió pensando en el pelirrojo—, sé que Naruto no está en su mejor momento pero poco a poco va abriéndose nuevamente, ya verá, es cuestión de tiempo.

—Sasuke —suspiró—, ¿puedo confiar en ti? —y Sasuke asintió pese a que Minato no lo veía.

—Sí Minato-san, no se preocupe más. Yo puedo con Naruto, para cuando usted lo vea de nuevo él ya no va a estar así, va a estar bie-

No terminó porque Minato le interrumpió abruptamente soltando una noticia cual bomba. —Me voy a ir —Sasuke no dijo nada y Minato se apresuró en explicar—. Necesito hacer unas cuantas cosas para la multinacional; en una semana me iré del país, y no sé para cuando pueda volver.

—¿Y qué va a pasar con Naruto?

—Confío en ti para cuidarlo y estar con él en lo que yo regrese. Si no ha recuperado sus recuerdos en once años no creo que lo haga de aquí a mañana, o de aquí a una semana.

—¿Cuánto tiempo dejaré de verlo?

—Aproximadamente un año.

—¡¿Tanto?! —gritó, luego, y al notar que Naruto podría escucharlo bajó el tono de voz hasta que susurró—, es mucho tiempo, y usted acaba de volver; acaba de encontrar a su hijo. No puede irse.

—Mi hijo que no sabe que soy su padre —musitó con nostalgia y rabia contenida.

—Dele un poco de tiempo Minato-san, todo se arreglará —vagamente recordó como le había dicho lo mismo a Naruto—. Por favor, posponga su viaje.

—No —suspiró—. Lo siento Sasuke, no puedo… veré a Naruto cuando vuelva.

—Supongo que no puedo hacer magia para lograr que se quede —dijo Sasuke resignado y agachando la cabeza como un cachorro.

—¿Magia? —desde su lado Minato sonrió—. Creo que si puedes hacer magia, en muchos lugares —hizo una pausa—. Me tengo que ir, adiós Sasuke, fue un placer verte de nuevo.

Y colgó sin esperar respuesta. Sasuke se mantuvo quieto con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendido, y con el celular aún contra su oreja. —¿Magia? ¿Lugares? —musitó para sí mismo todavía estupefacto, lo pensó unos segundos.

—¡Un lugar mágico! —gritó al final, sonrió—. ¡El bosque! —agregó más emocionado y una sonrisa aún más grande se instaló en su cara. Por fin guardó el celular y entró de nuevo a la habitación. Naruto le miró fijamente.

—Acompáñame —exclamó Sasuke. Naruto abrió los ojos de par en par pero antes de poder rebatir nada Sasuke ya lo había sujetado del brazo y ya lo arrastraba escaleras abajo; eso hasta que Naruto se soltó del agarre bruscamente.

—¿Qué haces? —espetó.

—Necesito que me acompañes.

Era indudable el tono en suplica que Sasuke mostraba, pero aquello no era suficiente para ablandar el ahora herido corazón del rubio, quien retrocedió hasta el borde de las escaleras, desconfiado su expresión pasó a tener una chispa de miedo, luego, con lentitud preguntó. —¿Qué quieres hacerme?

Sasuke, que aún no caía en cuenta de su error continuó con su reciente idea. —Hay un lugar al que quiero ir, tú tienes que acompañarme… —con inocencia agregó—. Es un experimento que quiero hacer.

Pero, una persona que ha pasado por cierta experiencia que ha dejado amargos recuerdos suele recrear la escena a la más mínima mención de ella, y una palabra como "experimento" no causaría la mejor reacción en un sujeto que sufre de recordar como esos "experimentos" se llevaron toda pizca de esperanza que albergaba. Naruto retrocedió otro paso, ahora con la cara inundada en terror. —No —musitó. Recordó como su padre lo sacaba de su paz para llevarlo siempre a esos mugrosos sótanos, como se escondía en busca de que eso no pasara. Por su mente pasó una traición de Sasuke, en la que se había aliado con el científico loco para hacer que los experimentos continuaran.

El caso es que en menos de nada Naruto ya tenía toda una película en la cabeza; se echó a correr escaleras arriba y se encerró en su habitación esperando que Sasuke no entrara. Por su lado, el pelinegro sólo hasta ese momento notó su error y sólo atinó a lanzar una maldición al aire a la vez que subía a la habitación ahora cerrada.

—Naruto —intentó llamarle.

—Vete —murmuró Naruto recostado contra la puerta. Ese mismo dialogo se repitió unas dos veces hasta que Sasuke se rindió y bajó las escaleras aún maldiciendo a todos, cuando el único del error había sido él.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

—Sasuke… ¡Sasuke! ¡Te estoy hablando! —Itachi resopló molesto al no obtener atención por parte de su hermano —de nuevo—, y al final sólo un golpe con un lápiz logró despertar al pelinegro menor.

—¿Qué decías?

—Tsk… se puede estar incendiando el edificio y tú ni por enterado.

—Lo siento pero tengo la cabeza en otra parte —Sasuke apoyó el mentón contra la mesa de madera de la oficina de presidencia de la multinacional.

—Te decía —repitió Itachi por enésima vez—, que hoy habrá reunión con los socios; todos quieren saber qué pasó con la demanda.

—¿Qué pudo haber pasado? —murmuró el presidente—. Como de nuevo somos amigos de la multinacional Namikaze ellos retiraron la demanda sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

—¿No tienes curiosidad por saber que fue lo que llevó a Minato-san a demandarnos?

—No, y creo que no me importa. No quiero que me diga que me odia, y que por eso nos demandó. No estoy de humor.

—Me encontré con Minato —anunció Itachi y por primera vez en todo lo que llevaban ahí los ojos de Sasuke se clavaron en su hermano mayor.

—¿Cuándo?

—Ayer —en su cabeza Sasuke hizo cuentas, y sólo habían pasado cuatro días desde que Minato le había llamado para anunciarle que se iba del país, por consiguiente otros tres para que se fuera; sacudió la cabeza al no querer recordar ese día. Lo ponía de mal humor.

—¿Qué sucedió de importante?

—Me contó la razón de la demanda.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y cuál es? —Itachi volvió a resoplar al sentir que la pregunta de Sasuke sólo era obligación y no curiosidad realmente. Sin embargo no iba a dejar el relato a medias, simplemente continuó a pesar de que a Sasuke no le interesara.

—Una advertencia que le hizo Kushina-san —dándole algo de suspenso a la afirmación dejó de hablar unos segundos. Lo suficiente para que Sasuke levantara la cabeza como queriendo saber más—. ¿Quieres saberlo? —preguntó con un toque de burla en la voz. Sasuke asintió cual cachorro obediente, de nuevo. Itachi sonrió al saber que por fin había captado la atención de su hermanito; sin embargo, se quedó en silencio.

—Dime —pidió Sasuke al final.

—Te conté de lo raros que eran los sucesos de hace veinte años —Sasuke asintió—, desde la muerte de nuestro padre, tu secuestro aparentemente cerrado… la misma muerte de Naruto.

—Entonces… —con sus manos pidió que Itachi avanzara en el relato.

—Antes de que Kushina-san muriera habló con Minato, diciéndole que cuidara mucho de su hijo, e incluso pidió que nos cuidara a nosotros, porque "tiempos malos" venían. En ese momento Minato-san no le tomó mucha atención pensando que aquello sólo eran desvaríos de su esposa… ejem —tosió levemente—, después de esos tres hechos que marcaron un mal año Minato-san se fue del país con una gran culpabilidad en su pecho. Una vez fuera recordó lo que su esposa había dicho, así que comenzó a meditar lentamente encontrando cosas en el camino.

—¿Después? ¿Qué encontró?

—Encontró algo que no quiso.

—¿Eh?

—La vida es graciosa —comentó Itachi mirando a otro lado—. Es irónico que Minato-san se refugiara en el mismo lugar, el mismo país al que Naruto había sido llevado.

Si la atención de Sasuke había estado a la mitad, en ese momento subió de golpe hasta el punto máximo; un cien por ciento era poco. Totalmente ansioso comenzó a preguntar —¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¿Qué acaso Minato sabía que Naruto seguía vivo? ¿Hace cuánto? ¿Por qué no nos dijo? ¿En-?

—Cálmate —interrumpió el mayor.

—Contesta —exigió Sasuke.

—Claro que Minato-san no sabía que Naruto seguía vivo, pero siempre estuvo cerca de él y nunca lo supo —tomó aire—. Hay un proyecto que muchas personas poderosas han estado siguiendo, su objetivo: cambiar al mundo que vemos ahora. Pero estos empresarios con dinero en exceso simplemente necesitaban más poder, y por ello una propuesta de un científico algo loco llegó a sus manos en el momento preciso.

»Hace unos 22 años estaban en ese corre, corre cuando llegó un hombre de tez pálida y aspecto raro con unas simples hojas en las que explicaba su plan. Este hombre no tenía renombre alguno, era un fulano salido de la nada pero su plan parecía efectivo e incluso realizable, que consistía en aquello prohibido desde la segunda guerra mundial, exactamente eso: experimentos en humanos.

»Claro que al principio muchos se negaron alegando a su moralidad, y que eso era incorrecto, pero las puertas del nuevo mundo se abrían ante sus ojos, tanto que al final aceptaron. Firmaron un cheque por una gran cantidad de dinero, y uno a uno se lo entregaron al científico, quien se fue dispuesto a conseguir personal, instalaciones, y como no, humanos. El nombre del científico que proponía semejante cosa: simplemente Orochimaru.

»No faltó mucho para que los experimentos comenzaran, muchos muertos al primer mes hasta que encontraron a un sujeto que parecía estar bien con todo, no murió pero fue cuestión de tiempo para que su mente enloqueciera, así el proyecto paró durante un tiempo. Hasta que el mismo hombre se dispuso a continuar bajo la presión de sus jefes; de nuevo hubo muchas muertes, ahora no tuvieron distinción de género, edad o procedencia. Cualquier persona era bienvenida al proyecto, niños, bebés, hombres, mujeres, ancianos… todos murieron uno tras otro, y los hombres de gran poder siempre se aseguraron de que nada de eso apareciera ni en noticias ni en internet.

»Cada tanto se fijaban en las y los empresarios más poderosos del momento, uno a uno los iban invitando a formar parte de aquel proyecto, mostrando el objetivo y el cómo lo planeaban lograr mediante la creación de súper-humanos bajo el mando de ellos. Unos aceptaron. Otros negaron pero nunca dijeron nada de ello a nadie. Y si todo el planeta se estaba uniendo a ese plan, no podían echar en falta a Japón donde dos multinacionales estaban haciendo un gran auge, y la fortuna de sus dueños comenzaba a propasar lo imposible para muchos otros.

»Los contactaron, los llamaron juntos a una reunión secreta en una isla privada; ambos asistieron al son de "el futuro está con nosotros", curiosos tomaron un avión lujoso hasta el lugar de la reunión.

»—Namikaze Minato y Uchiha Fugaku, tenemos un trato que proponerles —les dijeron.

»El principio del relato parecía muy lindo y decorado, pero al llegar a la hora de la verdad, al cómo se lograría todo eso, ambos magnates dijeron un rotundo NO que resonó en los oídos del líder de la organización. Ese no, no era como el que habían recibido ya varias veces; era un no que agregaba un "vamos a desmantelar todo esto". Intentaron convencerlos, persuadirlos de que aquel era un buen plan, que lo inhumano se compensaría junto al futuro que se avecinaba. Pero no. Ninguno cedió, volvieron a Japón dispuestos a destruir el malvado plan.

»Juega con fuego y te quemarás. Pocos días después de que volvieran a Japón la muerte de Fugaku Uchiha fue anunciada por doquier, muchos lloraron, muchos se sintieron confundidos, lo recuerdas ¿verdad? Todos recordamos ese día.

»Minato-san sabía la razón de la muerte de Fugaku pero nunca dijo nada por temor a su propio hijo; pensó en llevárselo del país donde estuviera lejos de las personas que habían matado a Fugaku, pero al final no lo hizo; supo que si no hacía nada muchas personas más morirían, decidió acabar con todo de una buena vez, y como sabía que nadie le haría caso decidió reunir una o dos pruebas.

Itachi paró abruptamente el relato y en su cara un rayo de dolor pasó, Sasuke no entendió pero se quedó quieto, casi sin respirar a la espera de que alguien dijera algo. Al final Itachi musitó: —Por favor, no lo odies.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Sasuke confundido.

—Lo que Minato-san me contó no termina de aclarar el por qué de todo lo que pasó pero esto es una pieza importante del enredo.

—Habla.

Itachi suspiró. —Si para destruir a esas personas Minato-san necesitaba pruebas no podía simplemente infiltrarse con la gente que juró destruir. Entonces una buena oportunidad llegó; el cumpleaños número siete del próximo heredero de la multinacional, Uchiha Sasuke —el aludido abrió y cerró la boca unos cuantos segundos sin querer entender, pero antes de preguntar el mismo Itachi continuó—. Hizo una llamada anónima a esas personas, les dijo que por matar a Fugaku Uchiha su venganza no había terminado, y que al final necesitaban ir contra alguien más, pero el hijo mayor no era buena opción. Dio el día y la dirección de la que sería tu fiesta de cumpleaños, luego ya sabes que pasó. Te secuestraron.

—¿Y qué? ¿Al final consiguió las pruebas que necesitaba? —Itachi se sorprendió por la reacción de Sasuke, antes de contestarle hizo sus propias preguntas.

—¿No lo odias?

—¿Odiarlo? ¿Por qué? Mientras estuve en ese lugar nunca me pasó nada más que aguantar hambre y un golpe. No lo odio porque nada pasó, pero a cambio de eso quiero saber que siguió después de eso.

—¿Nunca te preguntaste cómo es que te sacaron de ese lugar?

Sasuke lo pensó unos segundos. —Fue Naruto, ¿no?

—Si alguien sufrió después de tu secuestro fue Naruto, que lloraba día a día llamando a su mejor amigo, que de repente se había deprimido y su salud comenzaba a verse afectada. Minato-san, quien veía todo de pronto se sintió culpable, pero aún no iba a desistir de encontrar esas pruebas, así que en vez de sacarte de ese lugar se decidió por contarle todo a Naruto —soltó una risa nerviosa—. ¡Imagínate! Intentar hacerle entender eso a un niño que no ha cumplido ni siete años.

»Ellos desaparecieron por un mes completo. Minato-san nos dijo que se llevaría a Naruto para intentar sacarlo de esa depresión; pero en realidad se lo llevó para comenzar a "entrenarlo" en cuanto a la vida. Comenzó por algo sencillo como explicarle sobre los héroes y los villanos, el bien y el mal; en su caso él era el bueno del cuento… poco a poco, con imágenes, películas, noticias… le fue informando de todo el caos que es el mundo, le hizo leer libros por doquier, le hizo entender de problemas sociales, de empresas, de todo eso. Tanto así que entre cada segundo Naruto comenzaba a perder esa inocencia en la que crees que todo el universo es hermoso.

»Según Minato-san cuando creyó que Naruto estaba listo le hizo una prueba. Él, siendo una persona influyente en el mundo contactó a un amigo policía que por esa época investigaba a un asesino en serie; tenía unos cuantos sospechosos pero nada los incriminaba del todo. Le preguntaron a Naruto sobre aquel asesinato, sin alguna clase de duda, y como un adulto preguntó por los datos y la información reunida del caso en especial.

»Cuando se los dieron el niño simplemente los leyó como quien lee un cuento infantil, preguntó por los sospechosos y al ver las fotos simplemente señaló a uno. En ese momento todo encajó para el policía ya que al parecer había encontrado al criminal en cuestión, se fue asombrado ante la sonrisa satisfecha de Minato.

—¡¿Le robó su infancia?! —cuestionó Sasuke comenzando a enfadarse, e interrumpiendo el relato de Itachi.

—No creo —con lentitud sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña foto que le había dado Minato—. Esa foto fue tomada justo después de que Naruto señalara al asesino en serie —Sasuke la tomó entre sus manos con delicadeza apreciando el brillo en los ojos de Naruto, no como esos ojos que tiene en este momento; son esos ojos que recuerda, son felices.

—Simplemente le hizo entender la verdad —aceptó Sasuke después de unos segundos de apreciar la foto.

—Eso creo yo —aceptó Itachi—. Le enseñó de violencia e injusticias, pero más allá de traumar a un pequeño niño despertó en él toda curiosidad que pueda nacer en un ser humano, creó un pequeño adulto que fue capaz de deducir algo que un policía entrenado no pudo. Creó al perfecto heredero.

—¿Y después?

—Después le contó la verdad. Le contó de el plan que tenía ese grupo, le contó de la invitación recibida, le contó de los experimentos, le contó de la muerte de su "tío", y al final le contó la razón del secuestro de su mejor amigo… —Sasuke agachó la cabeza—. Cuenta Minato-san que Naruto escuchó cada relato con una seriedad impresionante, entendió a la perfección y de repente confió en que _su_ Sasuke estaba bien, le dio un abrazo a su padre, agradeció que le hubieran contado la verdad para después decir un "vamos a casa".

»Para cuando volvieron tu ya habías cumplido unos cuarenta días de confinamiento, nosotros nos moríamos en vida al no tener ninguna noticia. Claro que hubo un pedido de dinero, pero inclusive después de pagarlo no te devolvieron lo que aumentaba nuestra agonía, hubo muchas veces en las que te creímos muerto.

»Recuerdo ver a los Namikaze llegar con un aura diferente, ambos se veían más serios y Naruto ya no estaba deprimido; yo, creyendo que aún sufría por Sasuke intenté consolarlo pero eso no le importó, él que me dijo "Sasuke está bien". Luego la rutina volvió a ser casi igual, esperamos con paciencia a que los secuestradores decidieran volver a llamar; las noticias estaban disparadas para todos lados, tu secuestro era primera plana por donde se viera. Cuando se cumplieron los setenta días tanto Mikoto como yo estábamos desesperados; ese día volvimos a ver a Naruto, que no parecía nada desesperado a comparación con los primeros días.

»Después de eso sólo sé, y Minato-san sólo sabe que Naruto llegó diciendo que había encontrado a su mejor amigo; Minato no dijo nada y de inmediato dispuso un automóvil para ir a recogerte; llegamos, Naruto nos pidió que le dejáramos entrar solo. Cuando volvió a salir venía contigo, no preguntamos nada pero hasta el día de hoy sólo Naruto sabe que pasó, o se supone que así es.

»Minato-san aún después de eso quiso seguir en su búsqueda de pruebas, comenzó a investigar adentrándose en terreno enemigo. Hasta que lo descubrieron. Estuvo tan concentrado en descubrir algo que al final esa organización se dio cuenta de que alguien los investigaba, y fue peor cuando se dieron por enterados que Namikaze Minato era el que lo hacía. Se tuvieron que vengar al igual que con Fugaku, sólo que esta vez no fueron contra el presidente sino contra su hijo, matándolo.

—Espera, espera… —Sasuke se levantó de su asiento—. ¿Dices que ese ataque iba contra Naruto? —su cara se volvió un poema—, ¿eso dices? —repitió.

Con temor Itachi asintió.

—¿Me dices que he vivido engañado durante once años?

—No tanto…

—¿Cómo así?

—El ataque iba para los dos. A ti por ser hijo de Fugaku y a Naruto por ser hijo de Minato-san.

De alguna manera eso alivió la mente de Sasuke, pero de nuevo recordó que en realidad Naruto no había muerto en ese accidente. —¿…Entonces?

—¿Entonces, qué?

—Ellos no pudieron cumplir la dichosa venganza, porque Naruto no murió.

—¡¿Qué no lo entiendes?! —Itachi se alteró ante la aparente estupidez de su hermano, Sasuke negó lentamente—. A ver Sasuke… dime ¿en dónde ha estado Naruto durante los últimos once años?

Tres, dos, uno… —¡NO PUEDE SER! ¿Ellos tomaron a Naruto? —se llevó las manos a la cabeza totalmente incrédulo—. Ellos han experimentado con Naruto desde entonces a sabiendas de quien era, pero lo hicieron pasar por muerto para que nadie lo buscara.

—La perfecta venganza —concluyó Itachi—. Minato-san todo este tiempo lo creyó muerto y se culpó de ello, tú lo creíste muerto y te culpaste de ello. Cuando en realidad lo secuestraron para seguir con ese maldito plan.

»Minato-san se fue del país totalmente deprimido, lo que no se esperó fue encontrarse allá con un tal Orochimaru que proclamaba ser el creador de la siguiente era. Al principio, y en medio de un estupor total, Minato-san nunca relacionó todos los datos que tenía, poco a poco cayó bajo las palabras de ese hombre al que había conocido, que a su vez actuaba con inteligencia sin revelar que al ser el creador de la nueva era también experimentaba con humanos, mucho menos con su propio hijo.

»Digamos que se volvieron "amigos", y cuando Orochimaru creyó tener totalmente bajo su control a Minato-san comenzó a hacer su terreno, comenzó a decir todo lo malo de la multinacional Uchiha, comenzó a meter cizaña entre ambas multinacionales. Por eso mismo intentaba acercarse a nosotros, por eso mismo tenía el plan de hacerse socio de los Uchiha, para crear la misma discordia y por consiguiente hacer que ambas multinacionales cayeran.

»Como los Uchiha nunca cedimos Orochimaru se concentró en Minato-san que a su vez sabía que ese hombre no era de confiar. Simplemente hubo una cosa que hizo que Minato-san "volviera" a sus cabales; recordó la advertencia de Kushina y en medio de sus supuestos cabales culpó a la multinacional Uchiha, y a los Uchiha de todo lo que había pasado, así que se propuso a destruirnos. Simplemente hizo lo que Orochimaru quería que hiciera.

—Sabemos que eso nunca llegó muy lejos pero eso no quita la intención que se tuvo cuando directamente de presidencia llegó la demanda. Tal parece que Minato-san desistió de vengarse después de que Kakashi le insistiera en que aquello estaba mal; tu plan funcionó, Sasuke —Itachi sonrió—. Cuando llamaste a Kakashi pusiste en alto la inminente intención de destruir la multinacional Uchiha. Y sólo cuando Minato-san se enteró de todo pudo atar hilos hasta llegar a la conclusión.

—Debe estar odiando a Orochimaru.

—Quién no —bramó Itachi—. Cuando se vuelva a aparecer le va a ir muy mal, ya se ha burlado mucho tiempo.

—¿Y qué? —se preguntó Sasuke—. ¿Quieres que les cuente a los socios semejante historia? —ambos rieron aligerando el ambiente.

—No, quería que tú te enteraras de todo. A los socios les puedes dar esa patética excusa que inventaste.

—¿Todo esto explica lo que ha pasado durante los últimos doce años?

—Tenemos varias visiones de la historia pero creo que nos falta la más importante —pausó unos segundos— …la de Naruto —Sasuke asintió— Escúchame bien, necesitamos que Naruto recuerde todo lo que pasó, sólo así tendremos pruebas para mandar a esa organización a la nada.

—Tenemos un problema con eso.

—¿Cuál es?

—Naruto me está odiando en este momento. Intenté arrastrarlo fuera de la casa, claro que no funcionó. ¿Recuerdas que la puerta de su cada siempre estaba abierta? —Itachi asintió—. Pues bien, ahora está cerrada y no me quiere abrir; esto está jodido.

—No me importa —declaró Itachi—. Tendrás que ganar la confianza de Naruto, buscaremos la manera de hacer que recupere sus recuerdos, después con sus declaraciones por fin podremos destruir a toda esa gente, parar los experimentos. Necesitamos hacer lo que nuestro padre no pudo… destruir todo eso —dijo con toda la seriedad del caso, la determinación de sus ojos era por mucho la más fuerte que Sasuke había visto en sus pocos años de vida.


	18. De experimento a humano

Hace mucho tiempo que estaba separado de _su _Naruto aunque aún no se hacía a la idea sabía que Namikaze Naruto se había ido hace tiempo; entonces, ¿Qué clase de broma le jugaba el destino poniendo frente a él a un tal Seichi Naruto de las mismas complexiones físicas? Sin duda lo que quería el destino era burlarse de él por qué… el todavía amaba a Namikaze Naruto.

* * *

_Autor: PauYh796_

_Rating: T por futuros lemmons_

_Número de palabras del capítulo sin notas: 7.270_

* * *

**_De un experimento a un humano. _**

_¿Lo entiendes? Creo que soy alguien._

—Naruto —siseó Sasuke—. Por última vez, ábreme.

No obtuvo respuesta y Sasuke gruñó, con el gruñido salió vaho de su boca, se disolvió rápidamente. Hay que ver al presidente de la multinacional Uchiha parado fuera de la casa de Naruto pidiéndole que abra la puerta, pues pese a todo es una escena con una gracia indiscutible, y es especial porque en esa mañana hace un frío digno de polo sur.

—No —musitó Naruto desde el otro lado de la puerta abrumado porque ese día en cuestión no había ni un rayo de sol que se colara por la ventana.

—¿Por favor? ¿Acaso me vas a dejar acá congelándome?

—No creo que sea mala idea. Tal vez así quites esa cara de idiota que tienes siempre.

—¿…Idiota? ¡Hey! Pero quién te crees para insultarme, yo soy…

—Uchiha Sasuke —interrumpió—. 18 años, este año cumples 19; presidente de la multinacional Uchiha, como 1.76 centímetros de alto, quizá unos 65 kilogramos. Te conozco bien Sasuke, sé quién eres.

—¿Confías en mí? —Sasuke se sentó contra la puerta y Naruto seguía de pie desde su lado.

—No lo sé. Creo que ya no confío en nadie.

—Confía en mí, sabes que no te haré nada malo. De hecho, quiero ayudarte. Necesitas aire, algo de luz, una buena comida y cosas más… si confiaras en mí te podría dar todo eso.

—¿Una familia? —preguntó Naruto con inocencia, Sasuke estuvo a punto de responder que sí pero se abstuvo de ello para no confundir aún más al rubio.

—¿Te gustan los ninjas?

—No, no me gustan. ¿A qué viene la pregunta? Tsk… no me cambies el tema.

—Podría jurar que si te gustan los ninjas —vagamente recordó cuando eran niños y el tema de juego casi siempre eran ninjas, porque simplemente al pequeño Naruto le gustaban mucho.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Ya te afectó el frío?

—¡Claro que sí! Me estoy congelando, tengo mucho frío y para más colmo no tengo ropa tan abrigada.

Y un _clic _en la puerta sonó; de golpe Sasuke cayó de espalda dentro de la casa ante la atenta mirada de Naruto, al final sólo atinó a decir un ligero _gracias_ ante el cual Naruto asintió. Ambos entraron, pese a todo el rubio ahora se veía mucho mejor; claro que aún no comía y con los días que Sasuke estuvo fuera de seguro no había probado bocado alguno. Con sus cuestionables habilidades de cocina Sasuke preparó algo rápidamente tanto para él como para el rubio; luego notó con sorpresa que Naruto se lo había terminado todo. No le dijo nada pero le sonrió abiertamente.

—Me gusta cuando sonríes —afirmó Naruto.

—Me gusta cuando comes —y por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo (podría afirmar el pelinegro) Naruto soltó una risita esbozando una sonrisa. Se quedaron en silencio, quizá por fin la tensión entre los dos había desaparecido y quizá, sólo quizá, ya podían comenzar a rehacer su relación.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Actualidad, 20 de marzo._

Estaba amaneciendo recién cuando Sasuke despertó, la noche anterior se había quedado junto a Naruto hablando hasta tarde, y al final ambos se quedaron dormidos sobre la cama del primero.

—Hola —saludó Naruto al ver que Sasuke se había levantado.

—¿Estabas despierto? Deberías dormir más.

—Está por salir el sol —Sasuke comprendió de inmediato lo que Naruto estaba esperando por hacer, sin embargo no le mencionó nada al respecto— …también —continuó el rubio—. ¿Puedes terminar? —Naruto, apenado, le pedía a Sasuke que terminase de contar esa historia de fantasía que había comenzado la noche anterior.

—Sí. Lo siento, nos quedamos dormidos y no terminé de contarte.

—Puedes hacerlo en lo que sale el sol.

—_…entonces, cuando estaban atrapados y rodeados por espadas afiladas él decidió protegerla a ella aunque fuese con su cuerpo. Los malvados se lanzaron al ataque, ella gritó cuando sintió una espada rozar contra su brazo, y él sacando fuerza de donde no la tenía se lanzó contra el atacante, la espada se clavó en su abdomen bajo un jadeo ahogado… _

—Espera, espera —interrumpió Naruto—. ¿Se mueren? No ¿por qué él se tiene que morir?

—Déjame continuar…

—Vale, lo siento —Naruto agachó la cabeza y Sasuke sonrió.

—_Él cae desplomado al suelo, ella le mira aterrorizada, aún quedan varios atacantes y saben que es el fin. Todo ese camino recorrido para terminar en una emboscada. "Mátenme" pidió la chica con lágrimas en los ojos. Los malvados sin tener culpabilidad alguna simplemente se lanzan contra la chica clavando tres espadas de golpe, otro gemido ahogado y ella también cae al suelo. Es cuestión de tiempo para que ambos cierren los ojos definitivamente. Perséfone (diosa de la muerte) que ha visto el sacrificio de ambos humanos decide realizar una acción buena; los convierte a ambos en guardianes de la tierra en la que han muerto. Los vuelve uno solo, ambos siguen juntos, cuidan la naturaleza que tanto amaron, son felices en la amargura de sus muertes, se aman y eso basta. _

Se produjo un breve silencio cuanto Sasuke terminó de relatar, Naruto esbozó una leve sonrisa. —Se volvieron ángeles ¿verdad?

—Probablemente.

—¿Fueron recompensados por sufrir tanto?

—Así es —Naruto sonrió más, Sasuke comprendió que lo que necesitaba Naruto no era comida o aire fresco, simplemente necesitaba un poco de imaginación; y bendita la noche anterior cuando no tenían nada con que entretenerse, Sasuke había dicho un "te voy a contar una historia", resultado de eso era la linda sonrisa de esperanza que Naruto portaba en su cara.

Pudieron seguir así por más tiempo, pero de repente los rayos de sol salieron y Naruto corrió escaleras abajo para pararse en la misma posición de todos los días. Aquello sin duda alguna era otro buen avance. Sasuke se dispuso a levantarse para ir a la universidad, pero recordó al fijarse en el buen humor de Naruto, que tenía que recuperar los recuerdos de su mejor amigo, y que no pasaba nada si faltaba un día a la universidad.

Bajó las escaleras, se paró junto a Naruto. —¿Confías en mí? —Hizo la misma pregunta de hacía tres días, se preguntaba que tanto pudo haber cambiado, pero esa respuesta sólo se la podía dar el mismo Naruto.

—Sí —respondió serio.

—¿Lo suficiente como para acompañarme a cierto lugar?

Lo meditó unos segundos. —¿En ese lugar hay muchas personas?

—Sólo tú y yo.

—Entonces sí.

Por primera vez en ya mucho tiempo Naruto subió a la habitación para cambiarse de ropa, y para ponerse zapatos, lo cual se sentía raro después de tanto tiempo andando descalzo por todas partes, se colocó ropa abrigada. Sasuke le esperaba abajo, sin decirse nada salieron de la casa.

Sasuke nunca entendería lo que Naruto sintió al primer paso al exterior, fue temor combinado con emoción, el primer paso fue ansioso, y cada vez se volvía de cierta manera más y más fácil. Caminaron todo el tiempo en silencio, hasta que llegaron a una calle conocida para ambas partes; la mansión Uchiha se veía al fondo. Naruto formó una expresión de incredulidad, luego preguntó: —¿Por qué venimos a tu casa? —preguntó sintiéndose, de cierta manera, engañado.

—No vamos a mi casa.

Y como lo afirmado, pasaron la mansión Uchiha de largo como si la casa no fuese conocida para ninguno de los dos; fueron calle abajo pasando casas y casas hasta que llegaron a los límites de un bosque que Naruto nunca, pero nunca había visto. No preguntó nada, se dejó guiar por el pelinegro que daba pasos firmes y una sonrisa adornaba su rostro; caminaron otros pocos minutos pasando árboles hasta que a lo lejos se vio una zona más clara que las demás.

Sasuke corrió, hacía ya mucho que no iba a ese lugar, lo extrañaba. Y Naruto sólo corrió para mantenerle el paso y no perderse; pronto se vio en un gran claro en medio del bosque, tenía suficientes flores para abrir una floristería y agua tan cristalina que daban ganas de tomársela.

—¿Qué es este lugar? —preguntó maravillado.

—Un lugar especial para mí, y para ti también.

—¿Para mí? —Sasuke ignoró la pregunta, se sentó en el pasto con confianza, con la mano llamó a Naruto, quien aún embelesado se acercó, se recostó sin miedo; quizá ese lugar le gustaba.

—¿Sientes algo? —preguntó Sasuke al cabo de unos minutos en silencio.

—¿Algo como qué?

—No sé, que tu cabeza da vueltas… que quieres jugar a ser un ninja, que me ves más pequeño de repente ¿nada?

—No. ¿Se supone que debe pasar algo?

Sasuke gruñó frustrado cuando su plan no funcionó como él quería, volvieron a quedarse en un silencio cómodo, Naruto relajado pero Sasuke enojado a más no poder; hasta que el mismo Naruto preguntó: —¿Qué tenía que pasar?

—No importa, ya no importa.

Naruto iba a replicar pero un ruido extraño llegó a los oídos de ambos chicos, Sasuke se levantó mirando fijamente de donde había provenido el ruido, esperaron estáticos unos cuantos segundos y vieron una silueta acercarse. Sasuke pensó en Karin, esa chica que una vez había encontrado en medio del bosque, pero la descartó al ver que era un hombre el que se acercaba a paso lento, no se dijeron nada pero pronto el recién llegado mostró su cara, con una sonrisa aterradora por donde se viese.

—¿Cómo llegó acá? —se preguntó Sasuke sorprendido pero sin perder la calma del todo, caso contrario de Naruto que comenzó a temblar cuando su mente se llenó de miedo sin razón aparente.

—¡Por un segundo creí que se estaban escapando de mí! ¡Qué lugar tan lindo! ¿Acaso este será el lugar al que siempre escapaban de niños?

Sasuke gruñó. —¡Orochimaru! ¿Qué haces acá? Vete si no quieres que te mate de una buena vez por todas, ¡que ya sé todo lo que hiciste! Maldita serpiente.

—No me halagues tanto, he venido por mi adorado hijo.

Sasuke miró a Naruto que parecía totalmente perdido de sí y en una acción sobreprotectora se paró frente a él impidiéndole el paso a Orochimaru que se acercaba cada vez más. —¿De qué hablas? —le rebatió—. Sabes perfectamente que él no es tu hijo, simplemente lo secuestraste… lo arrancaste de nuestro lado.

—Me sorprende lo poco que sabes, Sasuke-kun —para ese momento sólo se separaban poco más de un metro.

—Sé lo suficiente.

—No tanto como para que puedas afirmar que me lo llevé —señaló a Naruto que al sentir que lo notaban se paró de golpe, quedando detrás de Sasuke.

—No vas a volver a llevártelo, no vas a seguir con el juego con el que vienes desde hace tanto, Naruto no se va a ir contigo, no te lo vas a llevar, no lo alejarás de mi lado como hace once años —sentenció Sasuke.

La mente humana es rara, olvida lo que nos duele o lo que no es importante, pero a veces recuerdas ciertas cosas de golpe, como esa vez que Sasuke se cayó y sus rodillas quedaron raspadas por completo, después lo ayudaste a volver a su casa donde su madre los esperaba con una sonrisa. También recuerdas los juegos, ahora sabes que Sasuke es tu compañero de aventuras; recuerdas como reían, recuerdas como se consolaban mutuamente, simplemente lo recuerdas. Un momento… ¿quién es ese hombre de cabello rubio? ¿Será…? ¡Claro! A ese hombre le llamabas papá, y recuerdas a una linda mujer de cabello rojo a la que llamabas mamá ¿qué? Ahora sabes de un gran edificio, el hombre de cabello rubio te decía que un día ibas a estar sentado en la silla en la que te gustaba dar vueltas.

Sonríes porque de repente te sientes feliz, una imagen tras otra, cada una llega a ti, miras a la serpiente que tienes frente a ti, frunces el seño, sabes que "ese señor" es malo; luego miras al chico pelinegro que al parecer te está protegiendo, está más alto ¿todo es más pequeño? Ah, es verdad… ya creciste, no eres un niño. ¡Tienes dieciocho años! Por un segundo te lamentas de todos los cumpleaños que no celebraste, de repente tus recuerdos son divididos en dos ¿Seichi Naruto? ¡Qué estupidez! Pero si tu nombre es Namikaze Naruto, hijo de Minato y de Kushina, hermano adoptivo de Itachi, hijo adoptivo de Mikoto y Fugaku, novio proclamado de Sasuke. Vuelves a sonreír.

Pero te fijas en la realidad frente a ti, están siendo amenazados por ese hombre; TU NOVIO está siendo amenazado mientras tu sonríes tontamente, abres y cierras la boca unas cuantas veces totalmente ajeno a la conversación que ahora mantienen ese par, sólo sabes una cosa, sabes que tienes que hacer lo que no hiciste hace once años: correr.

—¡SASU-CHAN! ¡CORRE! —Naruto toma a Sasuke del brazo y se lanzan a correr, Naruto guía el escape, sabe donde tiene que pisar y hacia donde tiene que ir, corren hasta que sus piernas no dan para más. Naruto los ha llevado hasta el jardín infantil, pues es el camino que más conoce. Frenan, ambos respiran agitadamente, Sasuke cae de rodillas al suelo causa del cansancio, Naruto se preocupa y lo abraza ansiosamente—. ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¿Te duele algo?

—Tu… —Sasuke inhala y exhala varias veces, Naruto se aleja unos centímetros pero está arrodillado en el suelo también, todo lo cerca que puede estar de Sasuke—. Tu… ¿me acabas de llamar Sasu-chan?

Naruto se sonroja. —Y-yo, lo siento, lo siento… estoy tan acostumbrado de decirte así que me salió naturalmente, probablemente ahora te parece tonto que te llame así.

—¿Acostumbrado? —sus ojos se abren aún más—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Pero qué clase de pregunta es esa —Naruto sonríe con inocencia—. Namikaze Naruto obviamente.

Una lágrima traicionera se desliza del ojo derecho del pelinegro. —¿Cómo te llamas? —pregunta nuevamente.

—Naruto Namikaze ¿estás seguro que no te duele nada?

—¿Quién es Seichi Naruto? —Y por fin Naruto parece ubicarse en su actual situación, se sorprende cuando rápidamente recuerda lo que ha sido su vida, baja la vista a su cuerpo demacrado por la reciente depresión, su expresión de nuevo se vuelve triste—. Dime que no me mientes —continuó Sasuke—. Dime que recuerdas quien eres, quién soy, dime que recuerdas todo.

—Yo… recuerdo todo.

Ahora es turno de Sasuke para abalanzarse sobre Naruto y darle un abrazo con una sonrisa de lado a lado. —¡Por fin recuerdas! —grita aliviado—. ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Quién eres? —repite cortando el abrazo, Naruto sonríe.

—Mi nombre es Namikaze Naruto, hijo de Minato y de Kushina, de oto-san y oka-san; Ita-san es como el hermano mayor que no tuve, Mikoto-san me consiente como si fuera su hijo, tu mejor amigo. Soy el próximo presidente de la multinacional Namikaze, yo… —paró de golpe la declaración cuando de la nada recordó los últimos años, cuando volvió a recordar a su otro yo, sonrió—. Soy un tonto… —Sasuke alzó la cara— un tonto —repitió—, ¡ja! Todo este tiempo me sentía vacío porque creí no ser nada ni nadie, ahora resulta que si…

—Ya sabía yo que lo que necesitabas era esto —Sasuke rió en voz baja.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Recuperar todos tus recuerdos.

Naruto asintió con una sonrisa, iba a decir algo pero el ruido del bosque los alertó recordándoles que habían huido de Orochimaru, y que no era seguro quedarse ahí; Naruto se levantó tomando a Sasuke de la mano, no corrieron pero caminaron apresuradamente, de nuevo Naruto iba en frente guiando. Salieron a la carretera, pocos minutos después estaban fuera de la mansión Uchiha y Naruto sonrió complacido.

—Necesito que me cuentes todo —musitó Sasuke con voz firme una vez estaban dentro, Naruto caminó hasta la sala común de la mansión como si no hubiera escuchado, se sentó con confianza en el sillón y miró fijamente a Sasuke.

—¿Qué quieres que te cuente?

—¿Sabes la razón de que te escogieran para los experimentos? Yo creo saberla pero no diré nada hasta después de tu historia —Naruto se tensó y Sasuke lo notó, después de todo Namikaze Naruto era al que más conocía en todo el universo—. Dime —ordenó.

—Está bien… —musitó Naruto con algo de duda—, todo comenzó cuando… —su relato no alcanzó ni a comenzar porque la puerta fue abierta y después la visión de Itachi junto a una mujer que a Naruto se le hacía conocida hizo que ambos chicos quedasen de piedra.

—¿Mamá? —se preguntó Sasuke, Itachi giró a su hermano y sonrió sin percatar la presencia de Naruto.

—He vuelto —anunció la mujer—. Lamento irme sin decir nada pero necesité un tiempo para organizar todas mis ideas, tu hermano ya me informó de cómo están todas las cosas en este momento… —iba a seguir pero de repente sintió como era atrapada por unos brazos que no, ya no eran los de un niño.

—¡Mikoto-san! —gritó Naruto abrazando a la mujer con toda la fuerza que su delgado cuerpo tenía, giró un poco la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada estupefacta de Itachi y sólo hasta ese momento cortó el abrazo con Mikoto—. ¡Ita-san! —cambió de cuerpo y ahora abrazaba a Itachi con una sonrisa plasmada en su cara.

Mikoto, aún sin recuperar del todo los cinco sentidos miró a Sasuke con los ojos bien abiertos. — …Tu hermano me dijo que estaba vivo pero según él Naruto no recordaba nada.

—Yo tampoco entiendo —se excusó Itachi mirando como el chico rubio aún lo abrazaba.

Sasuke suspiró. —Naruto recordó todo —dijo con simpleza, pero la reacción que tuvo tanto Mikoto como el mismo Itachi fueron épicas, a ella le brillaron los ojos y una sonrisa se plasmo en su cara; en Itachi fue casi lo mismo pero lo que él hizo fue corresponderle el abrazo a Naruto.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Naruto en cuanto la conmoción acabó y los cuatro se sentaron en la sala común.

—No te preocupes cariño, no fue tu culpa —en pocas palabras todo el cariño de madre de Mikoto había salido a relucir en ese instante, así que todo se sentía hogareño.

—Ah… antes de que llegaran estuve a punto de contarle a Sasuke lo que había pasado, pero supongo que será mejor si lo cuento con ustedes dos presentes —ninguno respondió nada y todos esperaron a que Naruto comenzara el relato.

Claro que se tardó unos segundos porque pese a todo su cabeza seguía dando vueltas por la información recibida de golpe; cuando sus ideas se organizaron comenzó a hablar. —Digamos que era un niño que no entendía nada, o que no quería entender nada… cuando secuestraron a Sasuke simplemente comencé a llorar porque quería a mi mejor amigo de vuelta, eso hasta que papá me llevó a _ese_ lugar, ahí me explicó todo lo que nunca había querido entender. Bien y mal, pensar, investigar, entender… el caso es que fue como si abriera los ojos de repente.

»Recuerdo que hicimos muchas cosas, mi mente casi estaba saturada de información pero yo siempre quería más y más. Cuando por fin volvimos yo ya sabía el motivo del secuestro de mi Sasu-chan, sabía que estaba bien, o algo así… pero tanto Itachi como Mikoto no lo sabían, estaban tristes, no me gustaba verlos tristes.

Naruto dejó de hablar para seguir organizando ideas en su mente, ninguno de los Uchiha dijo nada ni se preocuparon en preguntar por qué Naruto hablaba en tercera persona cuando ellos mismos eran los involucrados del relato, tampoco mencionaron que esa parte de la historia ya la sabían, simplemente lo dejaron continuar.

Pasados unos pocos minutos Naruto alzó la cabeza y miró fijamente el techo, como recreando las imágenes. —Oto-san me había dicho que debía procurar que todas las personas a mi alrededor fuesen felices, lo que fue un problema cuando vi la tristeza en los ojos de Ita-san y Mikoto-san. Entonces decidí encontrar a Sasuke porque eso era lo correcto.

»Un niño jugando al detective, pero que gracioso es eso, pero digamos que yo no era un niño normal, digamos que era un adulto atrapado en el cuerpo de un niño. Las cosas no fueron difíciles, sólo acompañé a papá a su oficina y cuando tuve la oportunidad revisé en su computador hasta dar con el nombre de Hasd Corp y por consiguiente dar con un tal Orochimaru, cabeza de la organización.

»Claro que las cosas se quedaron ahí, por más que entendiera quién era ese sujeto no podía simplemente aventurarme por la ciudad para encontrarlo, seguía siendo un niño medio inocente. Las cosas puede que salieran a mi favor un día que no había escoltas junto a mí, un "alguien" llegó e hizo que me subiera a una camioneta con la frase de "sabemos dónde está Sasuke", como era de esperarse los seguí.

»Me llevaron a un edificio ya algo decrépito, yo me pregunté nada hasta que llegamos a una oficina que a pesar de estar deteriorada parecía limpia; me sentaron en una silla, y me dejaron ahí por tanto que me aburrí, ya no tenía ni miedo ni curiosidad, simplemente esperé a que pasara algo.

»Cabe agregar que no todo pasó tan rápido. Llegó el momento en que alguien entró a la misma habitación; de repente me sentí en un hospital cuando comenzaron a examinarme, que los ojos, que los oídos, terminaron por sacarme sangre, y como era de esperarse en un niño de siete años comencé a tener miedo, tanto que temblé inevitablemente.

»"No estés asustado" me dijo el hombre que me había raptado desde un principio, me sonrió, recuerdo todavía esa sonrisa, sigue en mi mente pese a todo. "Me voy a presentar" me dijo el hombre "soy Orochimaru". Imaginarán que quedé de piedra porque así de irónicamente encontré al que buscaba, y de mi sólo salió una pregunta: "¿dónde está Sasu-chan?", él me sonrió. "¿Sabes quién soy?" yo asentí, recordaba todo lo que oto-san me había contado, sabía que era un hombre malo. "¿Sabes qué hago?" Claro que lo sabía, claro que sabía de _su maldad._ Entonces nos quedamos en silencio hasta que otra persona llegó, una mujer bastante bonita; le dijo algo al oído, algo que no escuché. Luego ambos me miraron a mí.

»¿Sabes qué hacemos? Repitió, yo asentí de nuevo; "no sé que tanto lo entiendas pero para ser exactos necesitamos de un nuevo prospecto, y el perfecto prospecto es tu Sasu". Resumido, yo sabía que eso de prospecto significaba una sola cosa: dolor. Así que me alteré todo lo que no había estado en las últimas horas. Le exigí que me dijera dónde estaba Sasuke pero él sólo me sonreía, al final simplemente me dijo que no _podía_ darme a Sasuke…

Paró abruptamente, su vista se fijó en un punto muerto y se quedó ahí. Los Uchiha se miraron confundidos ante la actitud y la aparente inmutabilidad del chico.

—¿…Qué… pasa? —preguntó Sasuke al final.

Naruto tardó segundos en responder. —Yo… —dudó— no recuerdo nada —acto seguido cayó desmayado sobre la silla.

En una absurda y casi perfecta sincronía tanto Itachi como Sasuke se abalanzaron sobre Naruto lo sacudieron llamándolo pero este pareció no tener cambio alguno. Preocupada, Mikoto tomó su celular y llamó a la única persona en la que de pronto podía confiar para esa clase de casos: Tsunade.

Recostaron a Naruto sobre el sofá y esperaron interminable tiempo hasta que Tsunade entró creando una ráfaga de viento. —¿Qué pasa? —preguntó en tono exigente. Itachi explicó la situación; Naruto había recobrado de repente la memoria, comenzó a contar lo sucedido hace once años, pero que de repente se había desmayado y ahora estaba así, como durmiendo pero muy, muy profundamente.

Y tras el relato la expresión de Tsunade se suavizó al punto de tener una dulce sonrisa en el rostro, rió ligeramente. —¿Pues qué esperaban? —rió más alto—. Recibió información de golpe, y casi de seguido tuvo que contar una historia sobe la cual no estaba muy seguro. Esta es la manera que tiene el cuerpo para proteger a la mente; se despertará cuando la información y los recuerdos se "ubiquen", sólo es cuestión de esperar.

Tsunade se quedó un tiempo más, hablaron de banalidades mientras que ahora el regazo de Sasuke servía de almohada para el inconsciente Naruto. Mikoto por su parte contó de todos los lugares que había visitado en el último tiempo, se disculpó con sus hijos por desaparecer así como así; comieron algo ligero y pronto los últimos rayos de sol se colaban por los ventanales de la mansión.

Para eso de las ocho de la noche por fin Naruto se removió inquieto sobre las piernas de Sasuke, los cuatro presentes se pusieron a la expectativa para ver como el chico despertaba. Tsunade para ese punto ya estaba informada de todas las historias que rodeaban aquel misterio. Entonces Naruto abrió los ojos de golpe, hubiese reinado el silencio de no ser por la respiración agitada del mismo rubio.

—¿Naruto…? —preguntó Sasuke.

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que el aludido se centrara de nuevo en la habitación y en las personas que lo rodeaban. —¿Qué me pasó? —preguntó ahora con la respiración regulada.

—Te desmayaste —dijo Tsunade adelantándose.

—Estabas contando la historia —recuerda Itachi negándose a quedar en la duda.

Pero Naruto al parecer está más confundido de antes, balbucea unos segundos antes de soltar la primera palabra, pero antes de se levanta del regazo de Sasuke, se sienta mirando de nuevo a un punto muerto. —Cambié de lugar con Sasuke —dice al final, y nadie puede pasar por alto las exclamaciones de sorpresa que salen de cada uno de los presentes.

—Explícate —pide Sasuke en un susurro.

—Ellos querían usar a Sasuke como experimento primordial; yo no podía dejar que eso sucediese, así que le pregunté al hombre si yo también era apto para los experimentos… sorpresivamente me dijo que sí pero que al parecer tendría que esperar unos años más antes de comenzar con los experimentos. Ahh… yo… yo le pregunté si me tenía que llevar con él, y así era… —su voz se alarga mientras su vista se fija en el techo, no dice nada por otros segundos pero tampoco le interrumpen; los ojos de los Uchiha y de la doctora están llenos de sorpresa y temor inesperado, no son capaces de decir nada.

Cuando Naruto por fin recomienza el relato una silenciosa lágrima se desliza por el ojo izquierdo de Sasuke, ojo que no se ve debido a su posición; y nadie nota el sufrimiento del pelinegro. — …Como él dijo que necesitaba unos años más creí que iba a poder quedarme con mi familia más tiempo, pero él me dio un ultimátum: iba a tener hasta el día de mi cumpleaños número siete y después me iría con él.

»Cuando finalmente acepté el traro me dijeron dónde estaba Sasuke; así que con dirección en mano lo saqué de la mugrosa bodega en la que lo tenían. Luego comenzaba la cuenta regresiva, él estaba bien y parecía haber recuperado su alegría, así que por momentos deseé que me llevasen de una buena vez… finalmente el día de mi cumpleaños llegó.

»Como Sasuke se libró de su confinamiento los secuestradores, que eran contratados, estaban histéricos al no poder sacar más dinero de la familia Uchiha, así que querían terminar con la vida de Sasuke; a su vez iban a llevarme a mí.

»El plan era simple: un carro se acercaría a toda velocidad, arrollaría a Sasuke y me meterían a mí a la camioneta, me llevarían, desapareceríamos y todos creerían que fue un accidente que nos mató a los dos. Yo no sabía del plan así que cuando vi la camioneta acercarse a toda velocidad sólo atiné a protegerle.

»Quedé inconsciente mas no morí, no sé cómo lo hicieron pero cuando me desperté estaba junto a Orochimaru en un avión; para todos estaba muerto y yo iba a otro país bajo el nombre de Seichi Naruto. Al principio no me quejé pues sabía que ese era el destino que había escogido, pero los recuerdos me daban pesadillas, todo era confuso, comencé a llorar todo el tiempo, me comencé a quejar después de la primera semana, pataleaba y cuando me llamaban bajo mi nuevo nombre nunca respondía.

»Un día Orochimaru vino con una propuesta… borrar todos mis recuerdos y comenzar de nuevo como otra persona, una que iba a acatar todas las peticiones a los experimentos. Acepté. Era muy doloroso recordar a todas las personas que quería, personas que ahora lloraban por mi culpa. El procedimiento se hizo, tras recibir instrucciones lo último que pensé antes de olvidar quien era fue lo mucho que amaba a Sasuke y que por eso mismo iba a hacer todo lo que me pidiesen.

»Luego quedé inconsciente y para cuando desperté una linda mujer esperaba al lado mío, no sabía nada de nada. Ella me dijo que mi nombre era Seichi Naruto, que ella era mi madre… la vi como tal, la convertí en mi madre y a Orochimaru en mi padre; en el fondo conservé el amor por Sasuke, el sacrificio y las ordenes…

—Lo que significa que te hayas sacrificado de nuevo —Sasuke interrumpe antes de que Naruto de por terminado su relato, recuerda el pacto de los cuatro meses, el hecho de que Naruto casi lo vende. Pero ahora nada de eso importa, cree que por fin, y después de tantos años, las cosas están claras.

Quiere darle un abrazo pero Mikoto se le adelanta; ella acoge con fuerza a Naruto entre sus brazos, se quedan así unos segundos, nadie dice nada. Itachi es el siguiente en darle un abrazo a Naruto que tiene sabor a bienvenida, musita un "lo siento" que sólo el rubio escucha, no dice nada e Itachi le prosigue con un "ahora tienes que ser feliz" a lo cual Naruto sonríe; Tsunade se queda a un lado, no dice nada puesto que de repente se ha quedado sin palabras.

Hay personas que no saben que hacen un mal trío, o un mal cuarteto, quinteto en su defecto; porque hay veces que dos personas quieren, necesitan estar solas y no falta el desubicado que insiste en permanecer al lado. Por suerte dos Uchiha y una reconocida médica tienen la suficiente inteligencia para ver que después de saber la historia ahora sobran en esa habitación.

—¡Sasuke! —grita Itachi con falsa emoción—. ¿Recuerdas todo el trabajo que hay por hacer en la oficina? Pues no te preocupes, te remplazaré por esta noche y mañana todo el día. Nos vemos —con una risita y pasos más nerviosos se retira, sale de la mansión Uchiha y sólo afuera se permite soltar un suspiro de alivio.

—Tengo que volver al hospital —anuncia Tsunade.

—¡Y yo tengo que hacerme una revisión de rutina! —secunda Mikoto, que al parecer no encontró mejor excusa que irse a un hospital tan tarde en la noche. Ambas mujeres se van, sólo quedan ambos chicos que siguen sentados uno junto al otro sin siquiera mirarse.

—Perdóname —musita Sasuke.

—¿Por?

—He hecho que te sacrificaras dos veces por mí; no se siente bien… de ser de otra manera tu no tendrías por qué haber vivido todas esas cosas.

—No te preocupes —murmuró—. Yo acepté a voluntad todas esas cosas; ahora todo está en el pasado.

—Aún así no puedo… —Naruto gira bruscamente y ahora sus ojos se encuentran por fin. Internamente Sasuke se alegra del rayo de luz de los ojos de Naruto.

—Te dije que no te preocuparas. Todo pasó…

Naruto baja la vista a inspeccionar su cuerpo; que la cicatriz en su cuello, que las otras tantas, que los moretones que por alguna razón tiene, su delgadez no ha desapareció; es imposible, todas las marcas siguen en su cuerpo, todo sigue igual a excepción de sus ojos y que de repente su apellido es Namikaze.

—¿Te puedo contar un secreto? —pregunta Naruto intentando sonar algo burlón, no hace falta que Sasuke diga nada, se sabe de sobra que la respuesta es sí—. ¿Recuerdas las drogas? —levanta su mano temblorosa en señal de la aún presente ausencia de estas, Sasuke asiente con enfado—. Creo que la única razón de que me deprimiese hasta ese punto fueron los celos que sentí de tu amor por _otra _persona; no me gustaba que amaras a ese tal Naruto, yo quería que me amaras a mí —rió en voz baja—. Soy la única persona que tiene celos de sí mismo.

—Un idiota —musita Sasuke con la confianza que no hubiese tenido con Seichi Naruto.

—Si ¿verdad? Un idiota.

—Perdóname —vuelve a disculparse el pelinegro—. Es raro. Te amé tanto cuando éramos niños que nunca vi la posibilidad de amar a alguien con esa misma intensidad, y luego de enterarme que tu "no eras" el mismo Naruto te amé pero no de la misma manera. Te aseguro que amo a Seichi Naruto… es más, yo también soy un idiota. El único que se enamora de la misma persona dos veces.

—Pero amas a Namikaze Naruto más.

—Sí, y temo que por eso casi te pierdo… lo cual es ironía en su estado más puro.

—¿Tú crees? Para mí aún es raro hablar de Namikaze Naruto, llevo más tiempo con otro nombre que no los relaciono a los dos.

—Tú eres Namikaze Naruto, y Seichi Naruto es el invento de esas personas, él no es más que esa persona que sufrió tanto. Tú no eres él, no puedes volver a ser él.

Naruto pudo responder de mil y un maneras aquella afirmación, era verdad, era mentira, era algo absurdo… quién sabe, pero en ese instante, mirando fijamente a Sasuke sólo le apeteció hacer una cosa: besarlo. Sin decir nada, ni pedir alguna clase de permiso se acercó lo suficiente para que sus labios se rozaran, lo siguiente fue por parte del mismo Sasuke que se acercó lo que les quedaba; se dieron un beso corto pero lleno de una pasión inigualable.

—¿Y eso…? —preguntó Sasuke con una sonrisa una vez Naruto se aleja algo sonrojado.

—No crees… que tenemos mucho tiempo para seguir pidiéndonos perdón —explica el rubio, Sasuke ríe.

—¿Tienes hambre? —pregunta cambiando el tema.

Naruto ríe. —¿Tú qué crees? Llevo como mil años sin comer —Sasuke comprende que Seichi Naruto al no existir ya se ha llevado toda la tristeza de Naruto, se levanta tomando al rubio de la mano, se dirigen a la cocina, pero las cosas no están como para comer algo muy preparado; se dedican a sacar cuanta cosa encuentran hasta que tienen suficiente comida.

Comen de pie.

—Sasu… —comienza Naruto sin perder el apodo, a Sasuke parece no importarle—, dime… ¿sí o no?

—Sí —responde el pelinegro con simpleza.

Entonces a Naruto le resplandece una sonrisa en el rostro, deja la manzana que se está comiendo a un lado y acorrala a Sasuke contra la pared más cercana, se le acerca, le da un beso que de nuevo es corto pero que a pesar de la rapidez del asunto hace que ambos participen _activamente_. —Quiero… —comienza el rubio pero no termina su frase, pronto Sasuke ha invertido posiciones y ahora es él el que está acorralado.

—Quieres… —prosigue Sasuke pero no deja que responda nada, pronto se apropia de sus labios de nuevo; la comida ha dejado un sabor extraño pero no deja de ser delicioso. Las manos traviesas del pelinegro se deslizan hasta el borde de la holgada camiseta del rubio, la levanta de golpe, Naruto ayuda levantando sus brazos y la prenda sale, ahora su espalda choca contra la fría pared.

Se dan otro fogoso beso y ahora Naruto es quien arranca la camiseta de Sasuke, ambos con el pecho desnudo se apegan más, es como un abrazo pero el sexo se respira en el aire. No tienen que decirse nada, beso tras beso vuelven a la sala común, no terminan en un sofá, es un poco raro que estén en el piso, hace frío y es incómodo pero ellos parecen no notarlo.

Las cosas bajan de ritmo, siguiendo con uno que otro beso, dispuestos a seguir hasta el final. Sasuke abraza a Naruto, ahora este —y de repente— recuerda algo, más bien a alguien. —¡Oto-san! —grita soltándose del agarre del pelinegro, Sasuke pese a todo abre los ojos sorprendido.

—¡Minato-san! —secunda—. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? —se pregunta, luego se fija en una única cosa, es muy probable que Minato esté muy lejos para ese momento—. Lo siento —se disculpa alejándose, pero Naruto, al no entender se acerca. Toda la excitación presente minutos atrás ha desaparecido casi por completo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Minato-san se fue —murmura con vergüenza contenida.

—¿En serio? —Sasuke asiente—. No bromees conmigo, es imposible… no pudo irse, no sin antes verme.

—Él ya te vio —y Naruto recuerda la vez del hospital cuando ese hombre extraño llegó aludiendo a ser un amigo de Sasuke; ahora recuerda y sabe el por qué de ese abrazo, el calor extraño que le llegó de repente. Con ansiedad se lanza al teléfono más cercano y marca un número que al parecer se sabe de memoria desde hace mucho; Sasuke mira y está al pendiente de lo que va a hablar, le contestan.

—¡Kakashi-sensei! —grita Naruto entre ansioso y feliz.

—¿Tú…? —pregunta Sasuke pero es ignorado olímpicamente.

—¡Oto-san! ¿Dónde está Oto-san? —pregunta cual niño pequeño, pese a la distancia Sasuke alcanza a escuchar las siguientes palabras que Kakashi dice en medio de la confusión por quién lo está llamando. _"En el aeropuerto" _responde, Naruto cuelga sin decir más a la vez que se pone de pie y camina a la puerta.

—¡Pero qué pretendes! —reacciona Sasuke alcanzando a tomar al rubio del brazo.

—Ir por Oto-san —murmura Naruto en respuesta, su voz se ve algo triste y Sasuke suspira. Eso tenía que pasar.

—Vamos, te llevo al aeropuerto —sin decir más ambos salen y Sasuke mira el Audi de Itachi, que para esas alturas ya está reparado del accidente, una risa nerviosa se escapa del chico y camina hasta la puerta del piloto del auto, Naruto le mira incrédulo.

—La última vez casi me matas —murmura con miedo.

—Lo dices bien, _casi. _Por otro lado si ese accidente no hubiese ocurrido no me hubiese enterado de quien eras en realidad.

Sólo hasta ese momento Naruto se percata que a Sasuke no le tomó por sorpresa el hecho de que recuperara sus recuerdos. —¿Tú ya lo sabías…? —Sasuke afirma con la cabeza.

—Pero no podía decírtelo, quizá provocaría una mala reacción… —la frase se queda ahí cuando Sasuke se da cuenta que no pueden estar perdiendo el tiempo ahí. Le falta decirle a Naruto una vez más que se suba para que este obedezca; arrancan y van a más de 100 kilómetros por hora, Naruto está asustado pero es la forma más rápida de llegar hasta su padre.

En la entrada del aeropuerto Naruto se baja y corre, sabe que es tarde, el tránsito de personas ha disminuido radicalmente pero como si estuviese en una película de esas románticas corre por todo el aeropuerto sin saber a dónde ir; termina corriendo de un lado a otro sin encontrar nada hasta que Sasuke aparece a su espalda, le insulta con un "idiota" en voz baja y luego le dice que lo siga. Ahora ambos corren por el blanco, muy blanco suelo.

Llegan a la puerta de embarque para vuelos internacionales; a lo lejos se ve un hombre de cabello rubio sentado a la espera de que su vuelo aborde. La quietud del lugar es palpable; quietud que se romperá con el siguiente grito que pegará Naruto.

—¡OTOOOOO-SAN! —ha alargado la palabra a propósito, pese a su cuerpo débil Minato gira sorprendido, reconoce esa voz, no lo cree pero aún así gira, ve a Sasuke tapándose los oídos con una expresión de fastidio y al lado de él a un chico rubio que agita la mano efusivamente saludando.

—¿Na… ruto…?

Minato se levanta y camina hasta donde _ese chico rubio_ le sigue saludando, apenas está lo suficientemente cerca Naruto no tiene reparo en lanzarse al pecho de su progenitor y darle un abrazo con la fuerza que no tiene. Minato mira a Sasuke, su expresión es confusión y Sasuke asiente con la cabeza dando a entender lo único que Minato quiere entender: su hijo lo recuerda.

Le corresponde el abrazo. Es el que más ha durado. Ambos sonríen. Están felices. ¿Lo comprendes? Su felicidad se ha vuelto eterna; ya no son esos momentos efímeros que todos vivimos, faltaba un reencuentro para hacer que las cosas volviesen a su curso normal. Faltaba que Naruto gritara "Oto-san" para volver a ser un Namikaze; faltaba un beso con Sasuke, un abrazo con Mikoto, un consejo de Itachi, y faltaba el recuerdo de su madre, su _verdadera _madre que ha renacido al encontrar a su padre. Faltaban tantas cosas en ese vacío chico que encontrarlas de golpe le ha hecho sentir lo que no sintió en once años; ahora sus ojos se han inundado de lágrimas, comienza a llorar, sus ojos y nariz se ponen rojos; claro que su aspecto se ha vuelto aún peor pero es tan conmovedor que faltan segundos para que Minato llore también.

Sasuke permanece a un lado, incapaz de interferir, sonríe, sonríe puesto que _su _Naruto está sonriendo, ahora puede sonreír ¿tiene sentido? Recordar meses atrás cuando caminaba al instituto pensando en el amor que nunca podría ser, añorando a la persona que amaba. Ahora la tiene en frente, ahora no sabe qué hacer, está nervioso y eso es bueno, sonríe ansiosamente, no importa. El futuro está de su lado.

Sin embargo Minato aún tiene que irse, minutos después —y después de que le expliquen la misma historia, la última pieza del lio— tiene que subir a un avión que lo llevará lejos durante lo que parece una eternidad, Minato, entrando en seriedad, le afirma a su hijo un "ahora tienes que estudiar, no faltará mucho para que heredes la multinacional"; Naruto se asusta y comienza a reír nerviosamente, pero al final asiente. Se dicen más palabras de adiós, prometen seguir en contacto pese a la distancia; prolongan las palabras, quieren prolongarlas, pronto sólo se pueden decir adiós con la mano, y pronto Minato aborda el vuelo. Naruto suelta una última lágrima de tristeza absoluta.

—Volverá —afirma Sasuke en un intento de consolarle.

—Lo sé. Más le vale que vuelva pronto.

Como cuando eran niños se toman de la mano, caminan con lentitud fuera del aeropuerto, y justo para cuando llegan a la puerta Naruto ya tiene una linda sonrisa en su cara; si Sasuke tuviese que cambiar algo en Naruto sería esa maldita delgadez producto de la depresión, no le gusta verlo así, le recuerda _malos días._ El frío aire de la noche los golpea de repente pero ambos suspiran aliviados, Naruto mira a Sasuke y le sonríe de nuevo. —¿Te gustan los ninjas? —pregunta Sasuke.

—Sí —responde Naruto con una sonrisa—. ¡Pero si tú sabes bien que amo los ninjas!

Ambos ríen suavemente. Naruto suelta otro suspiro de alivio. —Después de todo me alegra haber recuperado mis recuerdos, imagínate si no me hubiera podido despedir.

—¿Recuperaste tus recuerdos? —pregunta alguien interrumpiendo la respuesta que iba a dar Sasuke. Ambos viran hacia la voz para encontrarse con una sonrisa escalofriante, hay que admitir que a Naruto le volvió el miedo a la sangre, que Sasuke se enfureció al ver a la única persona causante de tanta desgracia. Todos sabemos que debe desaparecer para poder decir "…y fueron felices". Entonces, ¿cómo acabas con una serpiente que te sonríe, cuyo nombre es más raro que una moneda cuadrada? Sí, Orochimaru los miraba mientras maquinaba un plan en su mente.

.

.

* * *

_Acabo de darme cuenta que en capítulo anterior no se subió la nota de autor  
*Se pega un tiro*_

_Pero buee, ya que._

_Miren, miren... cumplo con mi palabra; una semana exacta para esta actualización.  
Sólo nos queda el último capítulo y para ser sinceros no tengo naada preparado, pero bueno, será genial hacerlo improvisado. _

_Me gusta este capítulo, no sé, por fin creo que nos dejamos de tanto drama, sólo nos queda una fastidiosa serpiente x_x  
Y por alguna razón no tengo más palabras por dar... ¡me guardaré todo para el último capítulo! _

_Adiós.  
_

_Ah sí, decidí dejar el lemon para el último capítulo xdd, espérenlo. _


	19. Y vivieron felices

_Autor: PauYh796_

_Número de palabras del último capítulo sin notas: 8.668_

* * *

**_Y vivieron felices. _**

_Y comieron perdices…_

—¿Qué no te cansas de aparecer así como así? —preguntó Sasuke frunciendo el seño y agarrando a Naruto de la mano fuertemente—. Nos estamos convirtiendo en un drama barato.

Orochimaru se encargó de quedar parado frente a los dos chicos antes de contestar. —¿Sabes por qué dejé que Naruto volviera?

Y de hecho Sasuke nunca se había preguntado aquello; ¿por qué tomar el riesgo de que Naruto recordase toda la verdad? Lo cual ya había sucedido, pero bueno… al final negó, Orochimaru sonrió y por instantes se olvidaron de la presencia del rubio entre ellos.

—Es simple —continuó la serpiente que pese a todo tiene "algo" de humano—, un sujeto de experimento no es simple; necesitábamos dos personas que "compartieran un vínculo fuerte"; entre hermanos fue un desastre, entre parientes, entre novios… nada funcionó hasta que los vimos a ustedes; dos personas que compartían un vínculo que quizá nadie podría jamás. Resumiendo, los dos eran las mejores personas en las cuales podíamos experimentar.

—¿Desde un principio nos buscó a los dos? —se preguntó Sasuke en voz alta aunque quiso preguntarlo en su mente.

—Sí —responde Orochimaru como quien habla del clima—, aunque si debo admitir algo eso sería el hecho de que quise comenzar con el rubio en vez de llevarme a los dos de una vez.

Sólo hasta ese momento Sasuke volvió a percatarse de la existencia de Naruto, giró a verle con una expresión sorpresiva como quien dice "¿hace cuánto estás ahí?", y Naruto por su lado simplemente veía la disputa de ambos hombres escondiendo el miedo que estaba latente por salir. De nuevo Sasuke se paró frente a su rubio en un acto de protegerlo, pero esta vez Naruto invirtió posiciones y Sasuke quedó detrás de él.

—Yo sé tratar mejor con él —explicó al ver la cara de confusión del pelinegro—. Después de todo lo he soportado durante tantos años.

Las cosas ahora eran diferentes, porque con su infancia recuperada Naruto ya no era un niño en aprietos; digamos que sus recuerdos lo mantenían en pie pese a que los años malos fueron más. En silencio, Sasuke optó por quedarse detrás, mirando y preparado para saltar fuese cual fuese la situación que se formara de eso.

—¿Recuerda esto? —preguntó Naruto levantando su cuello y mostrando la cicatriz que había quedado de su primer intento de suicidio.

—Sí —habló Orochimaru—. Por culpa de eso casi se daña todo.

—¿Recuerda por qué lo hice? —Sasuke prestó atención, nunca le habían contado esa historia y saberla ahora no estaba de más; ante el silencio del mayor Naruto continuó—. Lo hice después de que lo matara —lo último lo murmuró con odio.

—¿Hablas de ese asqueroso perro? —se preguntó Orochimaru, Naruto gruñó.

—Sí —firme intentó sonar pero le terminó saliendo una voz temblorosa algo patética—. Era la primera cosa que amaba después de mucho tiempo y _usted_ lo mató sin más ni más.

—¡No puedo creer que sigas herido de esa ocasión! Sólo era un mugroso perro que se coló en los laboratorios.

—Por favor no me hable con tanta confianza —pidió Naruto con voz que intentaba ser neutra pero que al final simplemente sonaba repleta de odio.

—Tengo un trato que ofrecerles.

—¿Un trato? —preguntó Sasuke interesado pero Naruto le mandó una mirada de odio a ambos hombres, una miradita que le dijo a Sasuke que no debió preguntar en un principio.

—Sí, un trato —Orochimaru sonrió—. Ustedes dos se van conmigo, seguirán juntos y todo pero estarán bajo mi mando, haremos lo que se supone tenemos que estar haciendo y yo nunca los separaré.

—No —negó el rubio de inmediato.

—Es tu mejor opción, en otro caso me los llevo a ambos pero los separo del todo ¿quieres eso?

—Sasu-chan nunca va a saber lo que es estar en un sótano ¿comprende? —sí, sonaba muy infantil que Naruto siguiese usando el "Sasu-chan" pero pese a esto sus palabras eran tan serias que perfectamente pudo decirlas disfrazado de payaso y todos quedarían callados ante la imponencia que manejaba.

—Que tierno. ¿No quieres que Sasuke entienda lo que es ser un experimento?

—No. Usted logró que yo perdiera muchos años de mi vida pero eso no va a volver a pasar, nunca.

—Tú pensarás que perdiste tu vida pero yo gané mucho, ahora tengo mil y un pautas para continuar. Sabes que si no los consigo a ambos buscaré a otros ¿no?

—Muy bien se tardó más veinte años en encontrarnos a nosotros así que no diga estupideces, con suerte lo matarán antes de encontrar a otro prospecto.

—¿Y sin suerte?

—No va a lograr nada más, no cuando todos se enteren de la clase de persona que es.

—Entonces deberían huir ahora mismo porque en menos de nada mis ayudantes llegarán, y cuando eso suceda ya no podrán oponerse, ósea que en menos de nada ustedes ya no tendrán nada, ni podrán decirle nada a nadie.

—La cosa es que yo también llamé a alguien.

Tanto Orochimaru como Sasuke se miraron confundidos, casi parecieron amigos, pero lo único que los unía era Naruto que a su vez sonreía triunfal. —¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Sasuke, Naruto le sonrió amablemente, bajó la mirada por todo su brazo derecho que permanecía escondido detrás de su espalda. Luego, con un movimiento lento lo sacó.

En su mano reposaba el celular de Sasuke.

Y claro que preguntarse en qué momento le habían saqueado no estaba en la mente de Sasuke, menos cuando se percató que había una llamada en curso, con un nombre que él conocía muy bien: _Itachi. _

—Ita-san, estoy afuera del aeropuerto.

A lo lejos se escuchó un _sí _y luego la llamada se cortó, Orochimaru sonrió.

—¿Crees que estamos en una película? No es como si ahora mismo fuese a llegar Itachi con un séquito de policías detrás, me arrestan y ustedes tienen el "vivieron felices" al final de la historia. La vida es algo diferente a las películas.

—Ah, pero yo no pretendo que Ita-san lo atrape, sólo quiero que nos recoja porque yo sé manejar y tampoco quiero que Sasuke maneje el Audi.

—¿Qué acaso no confías en mí? —preguntó Sasuke golpeándolo suavemente en el brazo.

Naruto rió levemente. —Lo siento, lo siento, mañana volvemos por el Audi ¿te parece?

—Está bien —aceptó sin más remedio pero con un puchero infantil por la falta de confianza de _su_ Naruto.

—En serio… —se quejó Orochimaru—. ¿Cómo pretendes conseguir tu final feliz si no matas al villano?

—Yo no quiero matar a nadie, pero sé de alguien que sí —Naruto, con inocencia señaló a la espalda de Orochimaru—. ¡Ay! Soy algo masoquista, ahora que sé que va a pasar creo que mi científico loco comienza a caerme mejor —el científico loco ahora a pocos metros de los tres chicos sonrió, Naruto lo recordaba por ese nombre y quizá esto nunca cambiase pero tanto Sasuke como Orochimaru le conocían de manera diferente.

—¿Científico? —se preguntó Sasuke, Naruto giró a verle.

—Sí, él era el que se encargaba de todo experimento mientras esta serpiente simplemente daba las órdenes.

—¿Danzō? Pero eso es imposible —la cara de Sasuke no cabía en su asombro.

El científico sonrió. —Tiempo sin verlo _presidente, _casi el mismo tiempo desde que me echó de la multinacional. No se preocupe, que no le guardo rencor.

—¡Danzō también estaba metido en esto! ¡No me lo puedo creer!

—Sin embargo quiero terminar todo lo que yo ayudé a empezar hace tanto tiempo —ambos jóvenes lo miraron con curiosidad—. Vale, ya no quiero que todo esto siga, y tengo que cortar el problema de raíz, comenzando con él —señaló a Orochimaru.

Orochimaru gruñó fuertemente ¡eso sólo le pasaba a él! Tsk, le sonrió a Naruto, no era una sonrisa ni lastimera ni de despedida, era una de esas macabras que sólo las serpientes pueden dar, Naruto se estremeció, pensó que Orochimaru diría algo más pero de la nada él se echó a correr, Danzo sonrió y lo siguió. Dejaron a ambos chicos solos y con cara de no saber qué había pasado.

—¿Esto significa que…?

—Somos libres. O eso parece —contestó Sasuke sin terminar de creérselo.

—A ver… Orochimaru escapó cual vil cobarde y el científico loco lo siguió, luego y quizá este par terminen por matarse uno a otro, así que sin científico o líder para los experimentos quedamos totalmente libres para hacer nuestras vidas sin problemas con toda esta gente.

—Exactamente.

Un suspiro de alivio en su estado más puro salió del pecho de Naruto, quizá todo había terminado.

—Pero hay algo que no entiendo —Sasuke se posicionó junto a Naruto—. ¿Por qué llamaste a Itachi?

—¡Ah! Eso… dado el caso quería tener pruebas de lo que Orochimaru había hecho así que grabé la llamada y de paso nos conseguí transporte.

—¿Es en serio que no quieres que maneje?

—Te recuerdo que casi me matas una vez por manejar, y si llegamos hasta acá fue por lo urgente de la situación pero así como que confíe en ti para estas cosas como que no —Sasuke mandó un puño contra el brazo derecho de Naruto, ambos rieron suavemente.

Debe ser buena idea pasar por tanto para obtener un momento de felicidad tan simple como el que están pasando. No tuvieron que esperar tanto para que Itachi llegara en un auto de marca indescifrable, se sonrieron unos a los otros aún aliviados.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Itachi en cuanto se bajó del automóvil.

—¿Nos creerías si te decimos que huyeron?

—Supongo… —sonrió—. ¿Entonces…? ¿Ahora todo está bien?

—Debe ser —respondió Sasuke.

—¿Por qué no me contaron que Orochimaru estaba cerca?

Ambos se encogieron de hombros. —Lo olvidamos. Pero lo que importa es que todo ya terminó.

Itachi no quiso preguntar más y los chicos tampoco estaban dispuestos a responder mucho. Los tres se subieron al automóvil, en silencio Itachi los llevó hasta la mansión Uchiha. Los dejó ahí sin decir nada, se fue a la multinacional. Tanto Sasuke como Naruto entraron con una sonrisa, expectantes a lo que iba a pasar, esa cosa inevitable que tenía que suceder. Como un sello.

Detrás de sí la puerta de la mansión Uchiha se cerró, Naruto miró a Sasuke y Sasuke sonrió. No tuvieron que decirse nada para que el rubio se lanzara sobre el pelinegro y le comenzara a dar un beso, que paraba a milisegundos en lo que ambos sonreían contra la boca del otro.

Se separaron para mirarse durante un segundo y volvieron a comerse mutuamente. Naruto lo acorraló contra la pared sin dejar de besarlo, pero alternaba entre su boca y el resto de la cara. Lo primero en caer fue la camisa de Sasuke en el inicio de las escaleras, ahora con el pecho expuesto Naruto aprovechó para comenzar a deslizar sus manos por toda la extensión de la piel pálida del pelinegro.

—¡Ahhh! —gimió Naruto cuando las frías manos de Sasuke se colaron hacia sus pectorales poco definidos, si debemos aceptar algo eso era que la delgadez del rubio no había desaparecido, y que su piel se pegaba a sus huesos, pero olvidándose de aquello Sasuke arrancó la camisa de Naruto de un jalón y varios de los botones saltaron en diferentes direcciones, y el mismo Naruto sonrió.

—¿Ansioso? —preguntó burlón.

Sasuke hizo una sonrisa torcida. —No más que tú —rebatió, y ambos rieron.

—Verdad —aceptó el rubio—. Entonces creo que deberíamos dejar de hablar tanto —la respuesta de Sasuke fue besar el cuello de Naruto y así invertir posiciones para dejar al rubio atrapado en esta ocasión, el sonido de ambos pechos fue exquisito para ambas partes que seguían besándose sólo que ahora inclusive más pegados. El calor comenzó a aumentar, las palabras a sobrar. Los gemidos era lo que más tenía lugar en la mansión Uchiha; pero no satisfechos de hacerlo en el primer piso fueron subiendo las escaleras y dejando sus prendas en el camino, para cuando llegaron a la habitación de Sasuke ambos estaban en bóxers.

De un empujón algo cariñoso (eso dentro de lo que se podía) Naruto hizo que Sasuke cayese en cama, luego se subió a horcajadas sobre él, sonrió. Sasuke hizo un mohín. —No estás pensando lo que creo que estás pensando ¿verdad? —preguntó desconfiado, Naruto amplió la sonrisa.

—Eres virgen —afirmó, inevitablemente Sasuke se sonrojó hasta las orejas, acalorado, y no, no tenía que ver con la erección que escondía su ropa interior.

—¡Tú igual! —le rebatió.

—Pero yo no soy tan inocente como tú —Sasuke iba a quejarse pero Naruto le besó impidiéndole pronunciar palabra alguna, pasados unos segundos cuando se separó por falta de aire Sasuke lo miró con una ceja alzada.

—No pretenderás que yo sea el pasivo —amenazó con torciendo la boca, Naruto rió con fuerza.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —preguntó nervioso, se apoyaba en el pecho desnudo de Sasuke.

—Sigo estando abajo. Te lo advierto, no planeo dejar que me metas nada _ahí._

Naruto le dio otro beso a Sasuke, sólo que uno más lento y casi que totalmente casto. —De acuerdo —aceptó—. Seré el pasivo —con una sonrisa arrogante Sasuke intercambió posiciones ahora quedando Naruto recostado en la cama. Con arrogancia comenzó a acariciar el bulto sobresaliente en la entrepierna del rubio, y le sacó uno o dos jadeos que no pudo reprimir de ninguna manera.

Pronto las preliminares pasaron a segundo plano y ya no causaban la misma excitación; debían pasar al siguiente escalón, y ambos chicos sabían con vergüenza que era lo que seguía. Cegado por el placer Naruto sólo respiraba agitadamente en la cama dejando a Sasuke con todo el trabajo; no es que se quejase así que se encargó de dejarlos completamente desnudos. ¿Acaso había algo más bello? Sasuke quedó embobado admirando a su Naruto, con los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta; eso sin contar el sonrojo que casi ni se veía por la oscuridad. Mirando el cuerpo desnudo del chico recordó su primer orgasmo, que fue después de ver un hombre con músculos bien formados; ¿era posible que este chico flacucho le pareciera más atractivo a Sasuke?

Ante la quietud Naruto abrió los ojos. —¿Qué… pasa…? —preguntó aún con la respiración agitada.

—Sólo te miraba —respondió Sasuke con una sonrisa, luego se inclinó para besarlo y amas erecciones se rozaron deliciosamente, ambos jadearon. Con delicadeza Sasuke tomó el miembro de Naruto entre sus manos, comenzó con un sube y baja lento; así retomaron la acción, y pese a que el placer cegaba gran parte de los pensamientos Sasuke se preguntó algo: ¿qué se sentiría ser el pasivo? Digo… si después podía ser el activo. La curiosidad mató al gato, Sasuke.

Naruto abrió las piernas creyendo saber lo que se venía pero Sasuke no tenía esas intensiones. La erección de Naruto permanecía en todo su esplendor, y más después de que Sasuke la masturbara. Con inocencia, sin pensar en qué era lo que hacía Sasuke se apoyó sobre el vientre de Naruto y al principio con suavidad comenzó a deslizarse hacia abajo; eso hasta que sintió la cabeza del pene rozar con su entrada. _"No debe doler tanto"_ pensó, justo después —y ahora con rudeza— se dejó caer de golpe sobre la entrepierna del rubio.

Ambos jadearon.

Sólo que por razones diferentes. Naruto no se lo esperaba, abrió los ojos de golpe para ver a Sasuke encima suyo, él cerraba los ojos con fuerza y se mordía el labio inferior procurando guardarse el dolor. —¡Sasuke! —jadeó el rubio entre preocupado y extasiado. Pasaron unos segundos en que el pelinegro se quedó totalmente inmóvil, sin estar acostumbrado a la intromisión casi se pone a llorar, Naruto sentía como el pequeñito y ya no tan virginal agujero de Sasuke le apretaba, deseó decirle que se moviera pero decidió esperar a que éste lo hiciera por cuenta propia.

Cuando el dolor cesó Sasuke comenzó a moverse arriba y abajo, lubricado por el líquido pre seminal de Naruto las cosas se hicieron un poco más fáciles y sólo faltaron unos cuantos segundos más para el dolor se convirtiera en placer. Ayudando a la penetración Naruto tomó a Sasuke de la cadera para ayudarlo a subir y a bajar; fue lento pero perfecto teniendo en cuenta que aquella era la primera relación sexual para ambos chicos.

Minutos después —y con la ayuda de la mano de Naruto— Sasuke se vino sobre el vientre del rubio, faltaron otras cuantas estocadas para que Naruto hiciera lo mismo dentro de Sasuke. —Eww —se quejó el pelinegro al sentir el líquido viscoso manar de su interior. Naruto sonrió agraciado.

Sasuke se dejó caer junto a Naruto y se quedaron así varios minutos, y recordando cada acción ambos podían sentir que no querían dejar de hacer eso. —Todavía es temprano —musitó Naruto.

Sasuke entendió la indirecta.

Alargó una mano para tocar el miembro de Naruto ahora semidespierto. —Pero no creas que tendrás la misma suerte. No fue malo ser el pasivo pero creo que quiero probar ambos lados —sentenció el presidente para después girar sobre sí mismo y atrapar el brazo izquierdo de Naruto en una mordida juguetona. Naruto gimió para luego asintir sin más remedio.

Tenían la noche entera y podría vengarse más tarde.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Sasuke despertó solo al día siguiente, creyó que sería como en las películas, que sería "la mañana perfecta" pero sólo se encontró con el espacio vacío existente a su izquierda. Llegó a creer que todo había sido un sueño, un buen sueño. Abrió los ojos de golpe de repente preocupado, levantó sólo el pecho y suspiró aliviado al comprobar que los zapatos de Naruto continuaban tirados junto a la cama.

Entonces, ahora más aliviado vuelve a acostarse en la cama conciliando el sueño en pocos minutos, sin embargo su subconsciente sigue activo ante cualquier ruido que se presente en la habitación pues pese a todo quiere saber dónde está su rubio. Pasan los minutos y nada se escucha así que Sasuke vuelve a levantarse, ahora sin más sueño. Se levanta y toma su ropa, se la pone por encima quedando descalzo.

—¿Naruto? —pregunta a sabiendas de que no van a responder.

De nuevo comienza a ponerse nervioso ¿acaso sólo había sido cosa de una noche? No, Naruto no es así, y la historia no se presta para aquello. Nervioso, comienza a girar sobre su propio eje, quien lo viera se reiría de semejante escena; posteriormente comienza a ir de un lado a otro de la habitación. Eso hasta que por fin nota sobre la mesa un pequeño papel doblado por la mitad, con afán lo lee.

_Iré a reencontrarme  
con mi otro yo. No te preocupes. _

Una simple cosa llegó a la cabeza de Sasuke. El bosque. Naruto debía estar en el bosque. Aún semivestido bajó a trompicones la escalera, se puso unos zapatos que al parecer eran de Itachi y le quedaron bastante grandes, pero ponerse a escoger no era válido en ese momento.

Corrió fuera de la mansión Uchiha, que suerte tenía de estar cerca de los límites del bosque, entre tanta corredera llegó a ese lugar en poco tiempo, menos de quince minutos, y cual vil demente llegó llamando a Naruto. Sólo hubo un problema con ello.

En el bosque no volaba ni una mosca.

Cansado, frustrado y ahora realmente enojado Sasuke se dejó caer sobre el pasto ¡pero qué! ¿Dónde se había metido Naruto? ¿En serio tenía que dejarle una nota tan confusa? ¡Era un idiota! Sasuke, remilgó durante varios minutos, parecía niño pequeño refunfuñando en voz baja. Luego notó que tenía la nota en la mano, la releyó más de cinco veces en busca de alguna otra pista, pero pronto terminó por rendirse y se recostó en el pasto.

El lugar tenía un aura diferente. Ya no existía esa tristeza que había perdurado los anteriores años, se sentí como cuando eran niños e iban allí sólo para escaparse del jardín o tener un lugar sólo para los dos. Era lindo y refrescante volver a esa época.

—Gracias.

Sasuke saltó sorprendido, quedó sentado de golpe y miró en todas direcciones confundido. —¿Pero qué…? —frente suyo sintió esa brisa inusual, y pocos segundos después un niño rubio de ojos azules se materializaba en frente.

—Lo cumpliste —afirmó el niño sonriente—. Pero eres un poco idiota —agregó con una sonrisa traviesa.

—¿Cómo que idiota? —Sasuke gruñó, el niño rió.

—¿Cómo no te diste cuenta que la forma de hacer que Naruto recuperase sus recuerdos era simplemente traerlo al bosque, donde estaba yo? —la materialización del pequeño Naruto rió por lo alto ante la cara de desconcierto del pelinegro, quien a su vez hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de lo obvio que había sido el rompecabezas.

—Yo…

—Gracias —repitió—. Ahora puedo volver a donde pertenezco definitivamente, y en cuanto yo vuelva digamos que las cosas seguirán el curso que tuvo que haber sido desde un principio. Deberías buscarlo.

—¡Pero él desapareció! —se excusó Sasuke formando un puchero—. Claro, deja una nota confusa y desaparece.

—No eres muy bueno con estas cosas ¿verdad?

—¡No me insultes! Soy mayor que tú.

El pequeño Naruto volvió a reír sólo que ahora más suavemente. —Dos cosas. Primero, estás loco por poder verme y hablar conmigo siendo yo un alma; segundo, prueba a buscarlo donde lo dejaste hace once años —el niño sonrió mientras Sasuke procesaba las últimas palabras—. Adiós.

Acto seguido desapareció y el lugar volvió a ser como lo era antes. A Sasuke le brilló una idea en la mente cuando en medio de tanto divague recordó el primer beso que Naruto le había dado después de aparecer de nuevo. Un poco escalofriante pensar en volver al cementerio ¿verdad?

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

—No me hagas tener que buscarte cada mañana —bromeó Sasuke cuando vio a Naruto de espalda mirando fijamente un punto.

—Lo siento —se disculpó con voz ausente, Sasuke terminó de acercarse y se pararon hombro junto a hombro viendo al frente una lápida que nunca debió estar allí—. No sé qué pensar de esto —musitó Naruto— el ver mi propia tumba me hace sentir… raro. Estuve muerto para todos ustedes durante años, ahora "volver" a la vida, ver mi tumba, con un cadáver falso que alguna vez alguien lamentó… me dan ganas de llorar.

—No, no llores. No sabes cuánto me alegra el hecho de no tener que seguir viniendo acá a llorar un amor perdido, no sabes cuánto me alegro de tenerte de nuevo conmigo después de tanto tiempo.

—¿Aunque sea un idiota por haber aceptado ese trato con la serpiente?

Sasuke rió suavemente. —Aunque seas un idiota —se lo pensó unos segundos—, y aunque me hayas dejado con dolor en la parte baja.

—¡Eso fue tu culpa! —se defendió el rubio—. ¿Pero quién hace semejante maniobra? ¿Nunca escuchaste de la preparación? —Sasuke negó varias veces. Naruto rió suavemente.

—Sasu-chan… ¿puedes jurarme que no me abandonarás? ¿Que no te alejarás?

Y ahí estaba; ahí estaba la secuela de todos los años malos que Naruto había tenido que vivir, ahí estaba el niño perdido que buscaba algo de amor, el chico que tiene miedo de lo que pueda seguir después. Sasuke suspira con ansia.

—No necesito hacer un pacto de sangre contigo para no alejarme de ti. En el momento en que piense siquiera en irme unos metros, sin duda moriré en vida más de lo que ya estuve, porque eres mi vida. Ahora tú eres mi vida, y siempre lo fuiste si puedo decirlo. Por eso te amo y te amaré. No me iré de tu lado mientras quieras que siga contigo. Te adoro.

No bastó con aquellas palabras. Como en cualquier película romántica tales palabras debían ser selladas con un beso, uno que Sasuke propició al acercarse a SU Naruto, le dio un beso suave, sólo sus labios se tocaron, como si ese fuese el primero de muchos que les seguirían, como si ese fuera el fin de todos los miedos. Aunque… claro, la felicidad no podía ser tan fácil, aún había algo por resolver.

Iban bajando la colina, eso después de haber dibujado un infantil "NO" sobre la que había sido la lápida de Namikaze Naruto, cuando un jadeo inesperado salió de labios del rubio y acto seguido se encogió de dolor sobre el suelo, con fuerza su mano derecha aprisionó su cuello mientras su cara se crispaba de dolor. La sonrisa de Sasuke se esfumó de inmediato.

—¡¿Qué te pasa?!

La única respuesta que obtuvo fueron los gemidos de dolor de Naruto y después un entrecortado "du-dduele". Con ansia Sasuke se agachó junto a Naruto, extendió sus manos al frente pero no sabía qué hacer, se quedó ahí parado como idiota mirando a Naruto _morirse _de dolor en el suelo. Por suerte junto a ellos pasaba un hombre de cabello castaño, se acercó con cara preocupada.

—¿Qué le pasa? —le preguntó a Sasuke.

Y el aludido gritó: —¡No lo sé! —tan grave sería su ansia que el castaño rodó los ojos y se agachó junto a Naruto. Obviamente era médico, eso se deducía de sus movimientos confiados al examinarlo rápidamente.

—¿Te duele el cuello? —preguntó y un Naruto que ahora sólo soltaba gemidos asintió ferozmente. De un jalón quitó la mano del rubio de la zona para mirarla; con preocupación notó una protuberancia sobresaliente en la piel—. No sé que sea eso pero no es bueno —anunció a Sasuke, el chico por fin se electrizó, sacó su celular y llamó un taxi. No estaban para dramas en ambulancias.

Durante tres minutos completos el médico se dedicó a hacer que Naruto respirarse hondo para hacer que se calmase y que olvidara un poco el dolor, casi a rastras lo llevaron a la puerta del cementerio donde el chico ya no moría de dolor pero seguía apretando los dientes fuertemente y sus ojos cerrados intentaban olvidar el dolor latente.

—Escúchame bien —habló el médico con voz seria. Sasuke prestó atención, o bueno, toda la que su confundido cerebro podía—, apenas lleguen al hospital vas a decirle a quien sea que esté allí que este chico necesita urgentemente una radiografía en el cuello, parece tener un cuerpo extraño y que quizá necesita ser sacado inmediatamente —Sasuke asintió varias veces—. Dependiendo de los resultados ya sabrán que hacer.

El taxi llegó, mas el médico no se fue con ellos como Sasuke esperaba, rápidamente le dieron instrucciones al taxista, y el sonido urgente de la petición "conmovió" al hombre lo suficiente como para sortear calles y llegar al hospital en menos de quince minutos. En agradecimiento Sasuke le pagó el valor de la carrera como unas cinco veces sin importarle ni un poco; bajaron y Sasuke llevó a rastras a Naruto hasta la sala de urgencias. De manera eficiente dos enfermeras aparecieron preguntando qué pasaba y Sasuke repitió todo lo que el médico castaño le había dicho.

Se llevaron a Naruto.

Y dejaron a Sasuke en ascuas.

Luego de unos minutos Sasuke no pudo agradecer más el hecho de conocer a Tsunade, pues ella al ver que Naruto era llevado rápidamente a la sala de rayos x fue en busca del "acompañante"; al encontrar a Sasuke le preguntó por todo y cabe agregar que el pelinegro no pudo más que balbucear cosas atropelladas una tras otra.

—Quédate acá —ordenó Tsunade después del relato. Cuando se quedó solo de nuevo sopesó la posibilidad de llamar a Itachi o a Mikoto pero llegó a la conclusión de que no podía interrumpir a Itachi, y menos cuando lo estaba remplazando en la multinacional; intentó llamar a Mikoto pero ella no contestó el celular. Chistó en silencio. Siguió mirando la lista de contactos del celular hasta que llegó a la G donde el nombre "Gaara" permanecía, y recordó que el chico no sabía de las últimas noticias.

Llamó.

—¿Hola?

—¿Gaara?

—¿Con quién hablo? —cuestionó el chico con voz seria.

—Sasuke —no esperó respuesta para seguir—, tengo una buena noticia. Muy buena a mi parecer.

—¿Qué cosa es?

—Recuperamos a Naruto —como ya sabía que Gaara preguntaría por la historia comenzó a contarla sin esperar respuesta de nuevo—. Ayer nos encontramos a Orochimaru y mientras estábamos en semejante enfrentamiento Naruto recordó todo, desde que es un Namikaze hasta todas esas cosas que nos faltaban para terminar de armar todo… nos contó que…

Comenzó el relato. Mientras hablaba se recostó contra una de las paredes blancas del hospital y pronto terminó sentado en el suelo, su cara se escondió entre sus rodillas inclinadas ocultando las lágrimas de felicidad combinadas con la sonrisa en su cara, sus manos se movían inseguras mientras seguía hablando. —¡Él se fue en vez de entregarme a cambio! ¿Puedes creerlo? Luego se sintió mal por ello y optó por borrar sus propios recuerdos… —se quitó una lágrima de la mejilla izquierda—, pero su verdadero yo siempre se conservó en el bosque, y cuando volvió a ese lugar todo volvió a la normalidad —alzó la cabeza y la apoyó contra la pared, cambió el celular de mano.

Se hicieron unos segundos de silencio, eso hasta que Gaara respondió. —¿Es este su nuevo comienzo?

—Eso espero. Aunque ahora él está en el hospital —cuando Gaara preguntó alterado el por qué Sasuke contó lo sucedido en medio de su confusión, pero raramente Gaara se calmó, no preguntó pero tampoco dijo más, simplemente buscó acabar con la conversación de manera amable pero a la vez cortante.

—Tienes que darle a Naruto un abrazo de mi parte. En cuanto pueda volver ten por seguro que los felicitaré como vale la pena. Por ahora… creo que tengo que hacer una llamada.

Sin esperar respuesta de Sasuke colgó vilmente pero eso al pelinegro no le pudo importar en lo más mínimo, se sintió aliviado y casi pareció no notar que la voz de Gaara al final había sido temblorosa, producto de su extrema emoción o de su llanto, quién sabe. La conversación se había alargado tantos minutos que Sasuke ya había olvidado lo ansioso que estaba encerrado en entre esas paredes blancas, y claro que había olvidado por un momento que su rubio estaba por allá metido sufriendo quién sabe qué agonía.

Suerte para Sasuke que antes de desesperarse de nuevo Tsunade apareció portando traje de quirófano, aquello le preocupó. —¿Qué pasó? —preguntó levantándose del suelo.

—Tenía un "algo" metido en el cuello, de seguro se lo metieron cuando todavía era parte de los experimentos y he acá las consecuencias, creo que si se lo hubiéramos extraído un poco más tarde hubiese causado algún daño grave.

—¿Un daño? ¿Por qué?

—Era un apartico que cada tanto soltaba una hormona directo en la sangre; ya sabrás como de maléfico podría ser eso ¡imagínate! Una hormona que le aceleraba el corazón, pudo matarlo.

Pese a lo asustado que quedó Sasuke luego de aquella afirmación se sintió aliviado puesto que la voz de Tsunade no denotaba preocupación, lo que a su vez decía que ya todo estaba bien, y que no debían preocuparse. Pasados otros cuantos minutos dejaron que Sasuke fuese a la habitación a la que habían transferido a Naruto, en el camino Tsunade le explicaba que debido a la intervención quirúrgica tendría que pasar la noche en el hospital cuidando que su nivel hormonal volviese a la normalidad, pero que no había ningún peligro.

—Hola —saludó Sasuke a un aún adormilado Naruto por la operación.

—…hola —susurró cansado en respuesta, Sasuke sonrió y se sentó en la cama junto a Naruto.

—¿Recuerdas que nunca me han gustado los hospitales? —Naruto asintió levemente—. Pues eso… ¿cómo es que siempre terminamos en un hospital?

—Yo… lo… lo siento.

—Shh, no te fuerces —musitó Sasuke con una sonrisa refrescante—. Odio los hospitales pero al parecer ahora tendremos que venir muy seguido —los ojos confusos de Naruto le hicieron continuar—, resulta que quién sabe qué porquerías más te metieron mientras te hacían todos esos experimentos, así que es mejor que te revises de vez en cuando ¡otro poco más y te morías por esa cosa que tenías en el cuello!

—Lo siento —se disculpó de nuevo ahora con más aire en los pulmones, pero sonrió a la vez.

—Comienza a sentirlo como te mueras.

—¿De nuevo?

Sasuke lo pensó unos segundos — …de nuevo —aceptó—, creo que esta vez si me volvería loco, porque comenzaría a decirle a todo el mundo que no te moriste, que de nuevo fuiste raptado o alguna babosada así.

—Ya estás loco.

—Muy gracioso. No estoy loco.

—Lo dice el chico que hablaba completamente solo en un bosque.

De repente Sasuke se sonrojó. —¿Pe-pero cómo sabes eso?

—Simplemente lo sé —murmuró Naruto riendo suavemente. ¿Era posible que esos recuerdos también hubiesen vuelto? Los recuerdos de lo que nunca "existió"; de esas materializaciones que pocas veces se le presentaron a Sasuke, del niño, el alma de Naruto que había permanecido en el bosque. Por miedo no quiso preguntar más. Más bien se quedaron en silencio mirándose; por un lado Sasuke había dormido _demasiado _bien, y Naruto, con la intervención quirúrgica ya no tenía nada de sueño; menos cuando ya el efecto de la anestesia estaba pasando. Se quedaron así por varias horas, lo que era raro mas no imposible puesto que era como si con la mirada pudiesen conversar todo lo que no hicieron en los anteriores años.

Y pudieron quedarse así, mirándose, de no ser por un torbellino que de repente entró en la habitación gritando un fuerte "¡Naaaruto!" que resonó seguramente en todo el hospital, e hizo que ambos chicos girasen la cabeza en dirección al recién llegado. Un hombre alto, con perforaciones, tatuajes y un llamativo cabello naranja.

—¿Pero tú quién eres? —preguntó Sasuke osco.

—¡Yo no te conozco! —gritó el llegado igual de escandaloso—, ¡pero sé quién eres! —agregó—. Mi nombre es Yahiko, y soy amigo de ese rubio que mirabas tan apasionadamente.

Sasuke frunció el seño, Yahiko mostró una resplandeciente sonrisa, y Naruto tenía los ojos bien abiertos. —Aja… —continuó el Uchiha— ¿y qué haces acá?

—¡Vengo como el héroe de la historia!

—¿Y quién se supone necesita ser salvado?

—Él —Yahiko señaló a Naruto, acto seguido se revolvió el cabello y rió nerviosamente—. Claro que sé que ya fue salvado, pero volví unos días de América, y hace como tres horas recibo una llamada de un tipo… que ni recuerdo su nombre ahora que lo pienso… que me dice que Naruto "ha sufrido un cambio en su vida", cuando quise preguntar él sujeto este ya me estaba contando todo —volvió a reír—, y quise venir ¿tiene sentido?

—No —negó Sasuke de inmediato, pero detrás de él Naruto asentía enérgicamente, lo que causó gracia en el metalero.

—Decídanse —dijo divertido, Sasuke frunció el seño aún más marcado. Naruto se sentó en la cama recostando la espalda contra la cabecera.

—En serio ¿a qué viniste? —preguntó aún sonriendo a sabiendas que Yahiko no se aparecería por esos lares sin alguna razón de peso. Y así fue, Yahiko rió nervioso, luego avanzó dos pasos más en la habitación.

—Espero no te moleste que sepa toda tu historia y lo que implicó a la familia Uchiha —Naruto negó sonriendo, Sasuke miraba la escena manteniéndose como un tercero—, pues eso… ahora que ya sabes quién eres yo tengo un trato que ofrecerte —Naruto no dijo nada pero el interés en su cara se plasmó de inmediato, lo que le dio a Yahiko pie para continuar—. Vuelve conmigo a América —dijo sin más rodeos—. Allí puedes seguir con la música, e inclusive puedes estudiar en una universidad…

El primero en saltar fue Sasuke que se levantó de golpe, sorprendido por la propuesta. Naruto no dijo nada pero parecía sorprendido también, y Yahiko se mantenía a la expectativa; claro que este último, al ser el mayor de los tres entendía mejor lo que estaba proponiendo, así que de inmediato dijo algo más. —Me voy este domingo, para ser exactos el 24 de marzo, y bueno… si para entonces ya te has decidido búscame en la tienda de música —sonrió—. Un gusto conversar con Namikaze Naruto —sin decir más se dio vuelta y se fue. En el lugar se formó un aura incómoda durante unos segundos, después de semejante noticia Naruto ya estaba del todo despierto.

—Je, je… Yahiko es raro —murmuró el rubio en busca de aligerar el ambiente—, proponerme eso de la nada.

—No irás ¿verdad? —musitó Sasuke sin mirarlo a la cara—. No me abandonarás recién después de encontrarme ¿verdad?

Naruto no respondió nada, se lo pensó unos segundos antes de decir algo. —No lo sé —musitó al final consciente de su emoción ante la idea de conocer América ¡y más con Yahiko! Esa persona que lo había sacado de una inminente depresión dándole la guitarra que seguramente ahora estaba abandonada en la mansión Uchiha—. ¿Te quedarías conmigo esta noche? —preguntó Naruto con pena, Sasuke asintió a la vez que se volvía a sentar en la cama.

—Toda la vida —musitó con voz triste.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Actualidad 22 de marzo. _

Naruto caminaba fuera del hospital junto a Sasuke, el primer llevaba en el cuello una venda blanca y en su muñeca izquierda la manilla que lo identificaba como paciente del hospital; Sasuke caminaba a paso lento cuidando cada paso que daba Naruto, pensando que en cualquier momento se caería. Subieron a un taxi con rumbo a la mansión Uchiha.

—¿Mi guitarra? —preguntó Naruto mientras iban en el taxi, Sasuke sonrió.

—Está en mi habitación, esperando a que la toques una vez más.

En cuanto llegaron a la mansión Uchiha Naruto bajó rápidamente olvidándose del dolor que sentía en el cuello, subió con toda la confianza del mundo hasta la habitación de Sasuke y vio la guitarra. Con una sonrisa enorme en la cara la tomo, la sacó de su forro y la puso entre sus brazos; luego tocó acordes sin ningún ritmo en especial pero se quedó ahí varios minutos; con Sasuke se miraron fijamente.

Aún existía algo de la incomodidad presentada por la situación del día anterior; Yahiko y su propuesta seguía en sus cabezas, y el hecho de estar actuando como si aquello no existiera no formaba parte del pensamiento de Sasuke, así que en cuanto Naruto dejó de tocar Sasuke habló. —¿Quieres irte?

De nuevo Naruto alargó la respuesta para al final decir un "no lo sé" de nuevo, Sasuke, ahora estresado se metió al baño dispuesto a darse una larga ducha. Y Naruto, que no quería encerrarse en la mansión simplemente volvió a salir, no es como si estuviese inválido o algo peor. Aunque, una vez fuera ir al bosque no era una opción, por lo que decidió irse al único lugar "escondido" que tenía en aquella ciudad.

A paso lento caminó por calles que medio recordaba hasta dar con una abandonada cancha de Basketball, se sentó en la entrada por varios minutos mirando al horizonte y al sol de mediodía que caía sobre la mitad de la cancha, dejó su mente en blanco por un tiempo; debía aceptar que desde que había recuperados sus recuerdos no había tenido ni un momento para él, pese a todo aún era confuso todo lo que pasó en cuestión de pocos días. Se llevó la mano al cuello para sentir la venda; recordaba esa vez que casi cae ante las tentaciones del científico loco, él había dicho que había implantado algo en su cuello, y como esa vez huyó, ese "algo" casi lo mata. Sintió escalofríos.

—¿Naruto?

Naruto alzó la mirada hacia la voz. —¿Kiba? —lo pensó unos segundos más— ¡Kiba! —exclamó ahora emocionado, se levantó efusivamente y atrapó al castaño en un abrazo sofocador.

—De todos los lugares en donde pude encontrarte tuvo que ser acá —musitó el castaño divertido en cuanto el abrazó se cortó—. ¿Algo nuevo que reportar? —Naruto suspiró, ahora cansado de tener que contar la misma historia por milésima vez; a ese paso tendría que llamar a todos a una rueda de prensa para que de una vez se enterasen.

Resumió lo más importante de los últimos días, que la depresión, que los recuerdos, que el hospital… que Yahiko, en especial contó lo que había pasado con Yahiko buscando un consejo con su amigo, y Kiba después de escuchar atentamente cada palabra sólo dijo una frase: —Sigue lo que quieres —luego de unos segundos, y con voz más animada, casi que olvidando la reciente conversación Kiba le extendió un balón de Baskett a Naruto—. ¿Quieres jugar un partido?

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

—Deja de desaparecer así, por favor —musitó Sasuke sentado en su cama con la cara escondida entre las manos. Eran más de las diez de la noche cuando Naruto volvió luego de pasar todo el día con Kiba—. Y menos cuando acabas de salir del hospital —agregó el chico.

Naruto bajó la cabeza algo avergonzado, pero no dijo nada; se le acercó a Sasuke y lo obligó a levantar la cara, luego, y de manera más amable le dio un beso, que fue más bien un toque de labios que no se fue más allá de lo pasional; un beso sin pensar en nada sexual. Sasuke correspondió como debía, pero cuando el beso terminó su rostro fue de nuevo crispado por la tristeza.

—Tienes que volver a la multinacional —anunció Naruto.

—Aún no quiero.

—Eres el presidente, no puedes irte así como así. Debes volver. Itachi no te remplazará por siempre, entiéndelo.

Sasuke ya no rebatió nada, de un jalón hizo que Naruto cayera sobre la cama, se abrazaron uno al otro, con ese calor bastaba para ambos chicos. —Te amo —dijo Naruto—, te amo —repitió. Sasuke asintió abrazándolo con más fuerza, no respondió con palabras pero sus acciones bastaban, y Naruto lo comprendió a la perfección. Sin decirse nada más se durmieron, cansados de mente el cuerpo exigía mucho sueño, quizá para soñar simplemente, o quizá para reponer energía.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Actualidad, 23 de marzo. _

Sasuke se levantó antes que Naruto y decidió tomar una ducha rápida por miedo a que el rubio se escapase igual que había hecho el día anterior, suspiró aliviado cuando salió. Afuera aún estaba Naruto durmiendo y soltando ligeros ronquidos, bajó a la cocina por algo de comer y allí se encontró a Itachi.

—¿Planeas volver a la empresa?

Sasuke lo dudó unos segundos. —¡Por supuesto! Sólo quiero estar con Naruto un poco más.

—¿Sucedió algo? —preguntó Itachi perspicaz.

—Para nada.

—Pensé que sí, te noto más apagado.

—Si te digo la verdad —empezó Sasuke—. Existe una posibilidad de que Naruto se vaya a otro país.

—Pero si acaba de llegar, por decirlo de alguna manera.

—¡Lo sé! Pero está este chico que viene y de la nada le propone viajar a América con él; sé que Naruto lo está dudando, creo que soy yo quien lo ata a este lugar, y si soy sincero yo tampoco quiero que se vaya, sólo de pensarlo me entristece.

—¿No estás siendo muy egoísta? —Sasuke miró a Itachi—, me refiero a que sabes muy bien que Naruto ha vivido más de diez años cerrado ante todo mundo, no conoce nada y ahora que tiene la oportunidad de ver el mundo ¿quieres detenerlo acá? Si lo amas tanto como dices piensa en él un poco.

Ahí terminó la conversación con Itachi, y Sasuke se quedó en la cocina mirando al infinito, no faltó mucho tiempo para que Naruto bajase recién levantado y dispuesto a ir por algo de comer, pero al encontrarse con Sasuke de frente frenó en seco, de nuevo algo incómodo.

—¿Quieres ir? —preguntó Sasuke de nuevo, pero ahora su voz no tenía ese tono exigente con el que había hablado el día anterior, era una simple pregunta a la cual Sasuke quería la respuesta.

—No quiero dejarte.

—¿No quieres porque yo te lo dije? —su tono algo agresivo no pasó desapercibido.

—No quiero porque no quiero alejarme de ti.

—Sin contarme a mí si quieres ir ¿verdad? Quieres conocer el mundo con Yahiko ¿no es así? —pasados unos segundos Naruto asintió con algo de pena. Y Sasuke suspiró; lo siguiente que haría sería difícil en muchos sentidos pero tenía que hacerlo si es que quería ver en paz consigo mismo—. Ve —dijo, Naruto no se movió—. Ve con Yahiko, cumple ese sueño y luego vuelve conmigo. Si esperé por ti once años puedo hacerlo otro poco más.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—Ahora acepta antes de que cambie de opinión —Naruto sonrió, se lanzó hacia Sasuke y lo abrazó fuertemente.

—Gracias —musitó en su odio, Sasuke sonrió a sabiendas de que había tomado una buena decisión.

—Espero volver a verte en menos de un año ¡no soportaría estar tanto tiempo lejos de ti! —Naruto se separó y sonrió ampliamente, asintió varias veces.

—Antes de que te des cuenta estaré de vuelta ¡voy a estudiar música! —lo pensó unos segundos—. Supongo que también debo prepararme para heredar la multinacional ¿tú crees que recuerdo de todas esas clases de empresas que nos dieron cuando niños? —rió nervioso— ¡hace años que no hago alguna de esas cosas! Lo olvidé por completo.

—Entonces… creo que será mejor que corras en busca de Yahiko, pues tienes que sacar tu pasaporte, tus papeles y todo eso en tiempo record. Agradece que seas influyente en el mundo porque nadie de clase social media conseguiría esas cosas en menos de un día.

Naruto rió. —¡Un Namikaze! —gritó emocionado—, quién lo diría ¡me voy a América! —se dio vuelta para correr fuera de la cocina e ir en busca de Yahiko, cuando iba a medio camino se devolvió para tomar a Sasuke de los hombros y besarlo suavemente en los labios.

—Volveré antes de que te des cuenta.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Actualidad, 13 de febrero, once meses después. _

—¡¿Son conscientes del problema que se nos va a venir encima?! —todos quedaron callados—. En tres meses ¡tres meses! Namikaze Naruto pasará a ser presidente de la multinacional Namikaze, y entonces tendremos más competencia que la que hemos tenido en los últimos doce años —no recibió respuesta alguna—. ¡¿Estoy hablando con personas que escuchan?! ¡¿Me toman en serio?!

—Presidente, de nuevo no se puso traje formal hoy.

—¡¿Y a qué viene eso?! ¡Yo uso lo que quiera! Por algo soy presidente de esta multinacional.

—Usted no entiende que nadie lo puede tomar en serio cuando lleva la camisa puesta al revés.

Todo el lugar estalló en carcajadas cuando Sasuke bajó la vista a su ropa para descubrir que efectivamente aquella mañana se había colocado la camisa al revés y que la etiqueta volaba libre, que las costuras se veían y que él parecía un payaso. Se puso rojo de inmediato. —DE-I-DA-RA —llamó al chico rubio que le había hecho caer en su error, pero la amenaza de su voz fue tan evidente que toda la sala se quedó en total silencio.

Con vergüenza Sasuke abandonó la oficina y fuera, donde nadie lo veía, se colocó la camisa bien. Cuando volvió dentro todos se seguían riendo. —¡No se rían del presidente! —se quejó, pero el puchero que inconscientemente formó sólo provocó más risas en los socios, inclusive en Deidara que parecía ser más serio que los demás—. Como sea —prosiguió Sasuke— ¿ahora si me van a escuchar?

—Lo escuchamos la primera vez presidente, y sabemos que tendremos mucha más competencia en el momento en que ese chico suba a la presidencia pero ¿acaso ambas multinacionales no son aliadas?

—Ya no más.

Toda la junta de socios estalló en murmullos, Sasuke y Deidara se apresuraron en callarlos, y una vez lo hicieron el presidente continuó. —Si bien es verdad que ambas familias son amigas hace poco hemos tomado una decisión con Minato-san. Siendo ambas empresas japonesas sólo una puede tener el control total de la zona, por decirlo de alguna manera… así que nos hemos metido a una lucha, en la que ninguna empresa ayudará a la otra, claro que sin juego sucio. Pero de aquí sólo sale el mejor.

—¿Significa que estamos en pelea con la multinacional Namikaze?

—Así mismo.

Deidara, como asistente de presidencia e informado de todo hecho intervino. —Y ahora con el próximo presidente que vuelve de América con ideas frescas no podemos quedarnos quietos —Sasuke sonrió levemente.

—¡Me parece! —secundó uno de los socios y los demás le siguieron uno tras otro. Sasuke sonrió satisfecho ante el positivismo que mostraban, y ante lo pronto que planeaba subir la multinacional a las primeras empresas del mundo.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

—¡LARGO! —gritó Sasuke cuando entró en la mansión Uchiha que pese al paso del tiempo no había cambiado en nada.

—¡También es mi casa!

—¡Llevo diciéndote por meses que para este día no estuvieras acá! ¡Y mírate! ¡Largo!

—¡El hermano menor nunca ordena al mayor!

Sasuke resopló molesto. —¡La escuela de arte te ha matado el cerebro! Ahora eres un revolucionario en contra del capitalismo que tú mismo ayudaste a crear ¡Itachi, lar-go!

Itachi asintió. —Vale, vale, me iré, pero por la mañana voy a venir a ver en que andan —rió para sus adentros—. ¡Adiós hermanito!

Una vez Itachi se fue Sasuke se vio dando vueltas por la mansión, la recorrió de extremo a extremo varias veces ¡pero si el reloj ya marcaba las cuatro de la tarde! Ansioso, nervioso, emocionado, excitado, ¿quién diría que una persona podría sentir tanto en cuestión de tan poco tiempo? El paso del tiempo fue torturante durante una eternidad. Pero hubo un momento en que el tiempo se movió más lento, y fue cuando la puerta se movía, haciendo un _clic _invisible.

Namikaze Naruto apareció en la puerta una vez esta se abrió por completo. En el cuello tenía un tatuaje, y eso fue lo primero que Sasuke notó.

—¡¿Eres idiota?! —le gritó llegando hasta él de cuatro zancadas largas—. ¡¿Te tatuaste?! Ya sabía yo que era mala idea dejarte con Yahiko, pero mira qué ejemplo te da ese tipo lleno de perforaciones.

Naruto soltó una carcajada. —Yahiko me dijo que dirías eso en cuanto me vieras el tatuaje. Pero descuida que el tatuaje me lo hice por voluntad propia, Yahiko no me obligó.

—Mira cómo cambian las generaciones, un presidente con un tatuaje.

—Lo dice el que se niega a usar la ropa adecuada para ir a trabajar.

—¡No subestimes el poder de los tennis! —se quejó Sasuke, ambos estaban cerca, pero seguían en la puerta, y en medio de su disputa ninguno notó aquello—. Aparte de eso… —continuó el pelinegro— ¿cómo que dejaste de responderme y de dar señales de vida desde hace dos meses? ¡Me preocupé! Creí que te habían matado o algo peor.

—Te ves adorable —musitó Naruto sin la pena que lo había caracterizado meses atrás, Sasuke se sonrojó pero Naruto aprovechó que Sasuke había dejado de gritar para acercarse y plantarle ese beso que había deseado darle desde que se había ido. El beso duró mucho más que su pelea, se dedicaron a volver a conocerse por medio de aquella acción, se sonrieron y preguntaron qué habían hecho en esos once meses en sólo un beso; todo volvió a la normalidad.

Cuando se separaron Sasuke unió sus frentes, Naruto sonrió. —He regresado —afirmó.

—Bienvenido —murmuró Sasuke, luego se acercó para mirar con disgusto el tatuaje de Naruto. Era un infinito negro y grueso, sobre él, en letra blanca reposaba una S junto a una N.

—Para siempre —afirmó Naruto sonriente.

Aeternum significa para siempre pero no todo el tiempo. Significa que siempre has de recordar a esa persona, que siempre la amarás, que siempre sonreirás al estar junto a él. Significa que están dispuestos a morir juntos para renacer en otra vida y comenzar a amarse de nuevo, que están destinados en esta vida por hoy y siempre. Aeternum conlleva el amor que estos chicos se tendrán por siempre. Son felices y serán felices, y como en cualquier cuento de hadas terminaré esta historia con un:

_Vivieron felices y comieron perdices. _

**FIN.**

**.**

* * *

_Antes que nada… como soy una persona inocente y tierna (?) no pude hacer  
un lemon muy, muy explícito, pero todavía no estoy muy acostumbrada a hacerlos así  
¡Lo siento! _

_Admito que me da algo de penita acabar este fic :'), después de todo fue el primero con el  
que me aventuré al fandom "Naruto yaoi" Je. Ahora sólo me queda un fic en progreso y bueno,  
tengo muchas ideas por desarrollar, es cuestión de tiempo. Por ahí tengo un par de one-shots por subir y tales. ¡Esto todavía no termina! Y quiero irme hacia otro fandom pero todavía no sé. _

_Ese no es el punto xdd… yo creyendo que por ser el último cap me quedaría mucho más corto  
pero ya ven que no… me gustó mucho el final, y digamos que "expliqué" el por qué del título del fic. Een fin… gracias a todos los que siguieron esto, que se aguantaron mis demoras o que simplemente lo leyeron ¡porque es larguito! _

_Es el último capítulo y me quedo sin palabras ._. _

_Todavía sigo nerviosa por el lemon, no sé si dio la talla que era, pero digamos que quedó así y sha… un día de estos tomaré cursos de "aprenda a hacer lemons" porque eso es lo más difícil a mi parecer. Hay que encontrar el perfecto equilibrio entre lo pervertido y lo sentimental, para no hacerlo muy cursi o muy grotesco. _

_Para más colmo voy a tener que seguir haciendo lemons Jaja *nervios* _

_Bueno, acá acabaré esto, esta historia se publicó el 22 de mayo del 2012 y la termino el 24 de febrero del 2013. He pasado mil cosas en este tiempo y pese a todo siempre pensaba "¿qué voy a escribir para el siguiente capítulo de Aeternum? "_

_Adiós y gracias por el apoyo e.e _

_Pd. Si llegaste hasta acá en serio te informo que leíste 172.781 palabras sin contar mis latosas notas de autor. _


End file.
